Chosen of the Valar
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: Dropped into Middle Earth against her will, Alyssa is lost and confused. Even worse, she's arrived decades before the famous Fellowship is formed. What are the Gods up to? Why is she here? (Set before and during The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings.)
1. Traveler

AN: I do not own _Lord of the Rings_ , or any of its characters. I own just my own creations, as well as my story plot.

Yes, it's a holiday miracle! I'm back with a new story! I know I promised an original story, but I've had such horrible writer's block, I decided to take a break. Then, one day, I got my spark back, and here we are!

This particular genre is somewhat outside my usual comfort zones, but I've always wanted to write a _Lord of the Rings_ fan fiction. It was after re-watching a couple of the films that I got my creative spark back (after having been stalled for ages).

In addition, for those who are sticklers of the books: please remember that this is my first attempt at a LOTR fan fiction. I've only seen the movies (a few dozen times), and read the books a couple times. I actually took a class on Tolkien in college, but that was a _long_ time ago, so I'm going to stick with the films. I will occasionally mix the two together once in a while, but most likely will stick with the movies.

Please enjoy, and don't forget to review.

 **Chapter 1: Traveler :**

I had always felt like I didn't belong.

I know, it's something many people say at a point in their lives, but I had always felt as though a small battle was going on inside me. I felt as though my heart or soul had been split into two very different halves.

One part always felt young, excited with new things, and anything wondrous. I always loved the stories many others outgrew, like fairy tales, legends, and myths; anything having to do with heroes and adventure. Things others put aside by their early teens, I still clung to.

The other half of me was what most would call an 'old soul.'

Technology was something I avoided, for the most part. I used it at work, of course, and to send emails to friends, but that was all. I didn't play video games, or spend hours texting on my phone, and I avoided social media like the plague.

No, I preferred physical books, listening to music, and the peace of being at home. I yearned for reading and learning, of finding depth in whatever book was in front of me, and sharing everything I knew and learned with others, to try and help them if they needed advice, to somehow make the world a little bit better.

But unless it was online and part of whatever was trendy, nobody wanted to hear what I had to say. Even my parents didn't listen, believing I was too young to know what I was talking about. I was 'disconnected' from the world, in more ways than one.

More often than not, I wondered if I'd been born in the wrong century. I believed in honor, chivalry, and wisdom. I believed in showing kindness to others, and that men should be courteous to women by being a gentleman. I did not see a problem with a man holding a door open for a woman; it was someone being polite, treating the other person respectfully.

So, perhaps I was more 'old-fashioned' rather than an 'old soul,' since all that I held faith in was fading from the world.

I often wished that I lived in a place where my thoughts could be accepted, and my opinions heard, rather than laughed at or waved aside as unimportant.

What is that old proverb? Be careful what you wish for?

* * *

My trip to New Zealand had sort of been my choice; a surprise gift from my father, he had said it was either New Zealand or Japan.

As I didn't speak a word of Japanese, the choice had been obvious.

I planned the whole thing: hotel, flight, currency exchange, and of course, sightseeing adventures. And since I was going to the land where the infamous _Lord of the Rings_ films had been made, how could I not include a visit to the Hobbiton set?

* * *

The flight had been brutal, the time change difficult on my poor, inexperienced, travel-worn body and brain. I knew I'd made a mistake choosing to visit the film set only a day after landing, but the rate had been discounted, so why not?

A long bus ride later, I stepped into what I felt to be the best part of Middle Earth.

I'd loved the Elves and Dwarves in the books, but felt that, had I been born in the texts, I might have fit in better with the Hobbits. They certainly shared the same appreciation of food that I did.

While the other tourists flocked towards the hill that held Bag End, vying to get the best selfie or souvenir photo, I turned and took a less obvious road. Besides, I would be here all day; I would get my chance to visit the most famous Hole in the Shire later.

I stopped at a small shop selling some cheap food, and decided to go for a small picnic on my own. There was a small hill overlooking the area, so I figured I'd set up there and wait out the crowds.

After finding my way up there, I used my jacket to sit on while gazing out at the waving green grass, colorful flowers, and the whispering trees.

In that moment, I felt something click inside me. I truly believed I was in the Shire, watching Hobbits come and go about their business, laughing and trading jokes as they went. I caught a faint smell of burning firewood, cooking food, and plants growing, all things Hobbit-like.

As the hours passed, my small picnic slowly made its way into my stomach. The sun began to set, and I knew I had to get going. The bus back to the city would leave soon, and I _really_ wanted to get a photo of myself in front of the green door of Bag End.

I gathered my things, settled my backpack into place, and turned to make my way back down the path.

Only instead of solid ground, I fell into nothingness.

* * *

When I started to climb into consciousness, I could not even begin to describe the sounds that met my ears.

It seemed like a language that only nature could speak. One moment, it was water flowing with a tone of urgency, like a stream cascading down as a waterfall. Then it shifted, becoming a soft wind whispering past my ear, gentle and warm, soothing to my panicked mind. Then, last, was a rumble so deep, it felt like a thunder storm beginning to break.

I thought I heard the faintest of words, something about 'too early,' 'too soon,' and 'gone before the task is done.'

Who was talking? Doctors, or nurses? Possibly some emergency team? I was starting to feel intense pain and numbness, but before I could so much as whimper, a gentle hand caressed my cheek. For a brief moment, it felt as though I were being touched by starlight and moonlight, my mind filled with pale silver and dancing flecks of pure beauty.

"Sleep, child," whispered a voice that was female, but also the eternal vastness of a star-lit night sky. "There is much we would have you do, and so we bestow upon you a gift before your task has begun. Should you succeed, the rewards shall be far greater than you could ever imagine."

Then the world went dark again.

* * *

When I fully woke, I felt warm, like I was surrounded by soft, pleasant golden sunlight. For a moment, I kept my eyes closed, wondering I'd died and was going to be taken to whatever afterlife awaited me.

Then the pain started, and I couldn't hold back a whimper as stiff muscles cramped, and twisting cords of hot and cold pain shot through my body. The light was still warm, but now it was too bright for me.

A gentle hand rested on my head, and I could swear I felt streams of cool water flow through my veins, easing the pain and relaxing every muscle in my body. A voice like warm liquid silk spoke in a questioning tone, but I could not understand what was being said, and said so, in my own language.

The voice went silent, and was joined by one that was rougher, more human rather than the one that had first spoken. The rough voice was followed by a coarse hand on my forehead, and I had the sensation of some sort of energy rippling through my entire body.

"There," the rough voice said, full of satisfaction. "It is done. She will understand us now."

The gentle, smooth hand retreated, but the other remained, gently patting my cheek in a fatherly manner. "Rest now, little one. You've quite a bit of healing before you."

* * *

When I finally managed to force my eyes open, I thought for sure I was dead. The light was soft and bright, and I felt as though I were resting on a cloud, with soft wisps of air coasting across my skin. For the first time in many years, I felt completely safe and comfortable.

With minimal effort, I was able to roll my eyes around to take in my surroundings. I was lying in a large bed, with the most comfortable mattress and pillows I'd ever been on. The sheets were soft, like silk, but seemed weightless.

It was the décor of the walls, bed, and furniture that struck me most, though. Everything looked to have been carved from wood; the walls, bed, chairs, tables, and even the ceiling! Where in the world was I?

I twitched my left thumb, digging the nail into my hand. Pain shot through it, quick and sharp. Yes, I was definitely alive, and awake.

When my brain accepted the fact that I was not, in fact, dead, it immediately began appreciating that fact, even as it started questioning where I was. A hospital, or possibly a recovery center? They had those in New Zealand, right?

I started sniffing the air, and found nothing that indicated that I was in a hospital. I'd been in them often enough when visiting friends and relatives to recognize a sterile environment. But there was no antiseptic scent, no beeping monitors or machines, and no voices over an intercom.

Lifting my head slightly, I checked my arms, searching for the inevitable IV drip and medications. I was shocked to find nothing except a few scrapes and bruises, with every inch of skin cleaned of dirt. I know I had to have fallen from that hill, so I should have been filthy. Had someone given me a bath?

The thought made me blush, since the last thing I needed was a complete stranger looking at my belly fat and flab. I wasn't overweight, but I was close, and had no doubt that whatever doctor was tending me was going to have something to say about that.

"Good morning," a rough, but warm voice said.

Squeaking in surprise, I turned and saw the kindest-looking old fellow slowly walk into the room. The caring look on his face reminded me of my late grandfather, and the twinkle in his grey-blue eyes would have put Santa Claus to shame.

"Hello," I whispered, wincing as I realized my throat was dry.

"Ah, forgive me," he said, apologetically. "You must be thirsty."

I managed to struggle into a sitting position while he retrieved a cup and a pitcher, both made of beautifully carved golden wood.

' _Since when did they start using wooden cups in hospitals_?' I wondered, accepting one full of water.

Once the first sip of liquid caressed my tongue, I debated whether I should swallow, or spit it out. It was almost like drinking snow-flavored sparkling water –cool, crisp, light, and refreshing. It didn't have any carbonation, but the liquid almost danced on my tongue.

There was no possible way water could taste like this.

"What is this?" I asked, glancing into the cup.

It _looked_ like water, but I wouldn't put it past them sneaking in some sort of liquid medication to help me feel better.

The man gave me a strange look. "It is water, of course. Granted, it is water drawn from Lord Elrond's personal well, but water nonetheless."

The look he gave me was filled with amusement. "What did you think it was?"

I was too busy sitting there gaping at him to answer. Whatever was in the cup had to be a drug of some kind, because there was no way he could have said "Lord Elrond" with a straight face. Plus, there _was_ no Lord Elrond; he was just a fictional character.

A hand carefully took the cup from mine, while its mate gently closed my mouth.

"So, you know where you are?" the stranger asked. "Or rather, you seem to know Lord Elrond's name, so you must know you are in Rivendell."

' _But it's a_ _ **story**_!' the logical part of my brain screamed. ' _A wonderful story, but still, a_ _ **fictional**_ _story_!'

Then _he_ walked into the room.

* * *

She was touched by the Valar, of that Elrond was certain. Their power faintly shimmered around her, a mark very few in Middle Earth could see. He had known it for what it was the moment Gandalf had carried the poor girl into the valley, calling for help.

It had been a shocking sight –a young woman, unconscious and battered, as though she'd fallen down a hill. Elrond had not hesitated to reach for the limp form and carry it to the healing wings; his calling as a healer outweighed his questions.

But when he'd placed his hands on her, his power met one that was far greater than his own. It was unmistakably that of the Valar.

In the days since, while she slept and healed, he constantly wondered, ' _Why a Daughter of Men_? _And for what purpose_?'

Men were weak; after Isildur's failure to destroy the One Ring, Elrond knew this to be true.

But there was something in this woman that seemed…familiar. With the Touch of the Gods, it was almost as if the light of the Eldar was within her as well.

That had alarmed him, though he did not let it show, even to Gandalf. Would this girl have the long life of the Men of the West? Surely the Valar would not bestow immortality on a mortal! The Race of Men were unable to fully understand what that meant, and Elrond did not wish that burden on this poor girl, who stared at him with awe, fear, and respect.

But there was also recognition there, as though she knew who he was, before she had even been told his name.

* * *

Being the focus of such intense eyes was enough to shake me to my very soul. There was wisdom, age, sadness, and grace there, as well as something far deeper that no human could ever hope to explain. All he had to do was look at me, and I was more than willing to tell him anything he wanted to hear, answer any question he pressed upon me.

' _Lord Elrond_ ,' my brain said.

Even without the circlet he wore on his brow, there was no one else it could be. He looked nothing like the actor in the films, because Hugo Weaving was purely human, but I knew who it was.

This was an _Elf_ , and even I could sense a strange, otherworldly power coming from him. Whether that power came from the Elven Ring he wore, or from his very being, I did not know, but it was beyond intimidating. If Lord Elrond, who was half human, could make me shrink inside myself, then I hope I never meet Lady Galadriel –she would easily turn me into a quivering mess, bringing me to my knees.

The weight of those grey-silver eyes fell heavily on me, and without even thinking about it, I bowed my head. "My lord," I murmured, keeping my gaze downcast.

Around me, the air seemed to freeze and vibrate, but that might have been my imagination. The many thoughts and theories that flowed through my mind nearly had my head spinning. If this was Lord Elrond, then the older man must be Gandalf the Grey!

I couldn't help but be both thrilled and terrified. I didn't know why I was here in Middle-Earth, with two of the most power beings in this world, and it was starting to make my stomach churn.

"So, you know where you are?" The smooth, dignified voice could only be Lord Elrond. "I can sense that you know who I am. If that is so, then you must know you are in my realm."

I swallowed hard, but didn't dare look up. "Yes, sire," I softly confirmed.

"Look at me, child." That was Gandalf. I could not refuse such a request when it came in such a kind tone.

When my gaze met his, he gave me a gentle, but firm look. "I found you near the borders of this land, clad in strange clothing and no guard. Your internal wounds were rather grave, but not life-threatening. Had I not found you, though, things would have ended rather poorly for you."

I didn't hear the Elf Lord move, but the sway of his robes caught my attention. My eyes inadvertently darted up to meet his, and I immediately felt as though I were caught in a grey fog. There was a gentle prodding inside my head, either from the Elf or the Wizard, but it quickly drew back, the fog lifting until I again felt the faint warm rays of the sun.

However, Lord Elrond's gaze did not waver as he said, "The Touch of the Valar is upon you."

My body and mind froze. I had watched _The_ _Lord of the Rings_ films dozens of times, but the books were something I was only faintly familiar with. I did know that the Valar were the deities of Middle Earth, but what would they want with me?

' _Of course, knowing my luck, I've simply fallen from a hill in New Zealand, hit my head on a rock, and am now hallucinating this whole thing_ ,' the reasonable part of my head said.

Wizards, Elf Lords, and gods –this had to be either a dream, or a horribly realistic hallucination…right?

But if this was real, and if the Valar _had_ decided that they needed me for something, there was only one person I wanted advice from –only one that I could trust, without question.

"Gandalf?" I whispered as panic began sinking in.

I didn't know what to ask, but he must have sensed that I was nearing a mental and emotional break, for the next thing I knew, his hand brushed my forehead in a fatherly gesture.

"It's alright, my dear," he crooned. "Go to sleep."

And I did.

* * *

"Something must be done about her, Gandalf," Elrond told his old friend.

The Wizard gazed sympathetically at the young woman sleeping in the bed. "I'm not in disagreement, but she is quite a puzzle. She is mortal, of the lines of Men, but she has been given the attentions of those in the West. Their Touch has given her the Light of the Eldar, but it is faint. I believe her life will be long, far longer than any Man or Dwarf, but I cannot say if it will be the immortal one of the Elves –though it would not surprise me if it were."

As was his habit, Elrond began stroking his Ring of Power as he lost himself in thought. Such a personage had never existed, so far as he knew, not in all the previous Ages of Middle Earth. For her to be brought here, possibly from a different time or world, meant that this girl would have a long and difficult journey to travel before she found peace here – _if_ she ever found peace in Arda.

"Will you keep her here, _mellon nin_?" Gandalf asked. There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he spoke. "She may be a good friend to a certain charge of yours, and if you claimed her as your ward, none would speak against her."

That thought did not appeal to Elrond's sensibilities. However…the girl seemed genuinely confused and frightened about her situation. He could not refuse her refuge in his realm, not if she truly was an innocent player in the Valar's game.

"Very well, Mithrandir," Elrond conceded. "She will remain here, under my guardianship until we know her full purpose."

Gandalf heaved a sigh of relief. "I thank you. Were it my choice, I would take her to Saruman, but he dislikes the presence of others in his Tower."

He glanced over at the corner of the room. "Something must be done about her possessions. They are from her homeland, and I fear that what is inside them may distract her from whatever it is the Valar wish her to do."

Here, Elrond hesitated. "I would not destroy what remains of her old life. I shall put them away, for when the time is right to return them to her."

Rising from his chair, Gandalf walked to the corner and retrieved the bag. A moment later, Elrond felt a small ripple of power, and blinked. "What did you do?" he demanded.

A grey-clad shoulder shrugged slightly. "A small preservation spell," the wizard calmly replied, with a small twinkle in his eye. "It will keep everything exactly as it is until she is ready to open it again. Once she opens the satchel, the spell will dissipate."

Well, he could hardly fault his friend for such a kind act. "I'm sure she will thank you, once she is reunited with it. But for now, I will store it where not even the most mischievous children could find it."

Especially not one in particular.

* * *

AN: Well, that was my first attempt at a LOTR fan fiction chapter. Please let me know how it went?


	2. Rivendell

AN: Still don't own anything Lord of the Rings…except for a few posters and figures.

I would like to thank those reviewers who left such nice words for me. I'm going to try my hardest to do right by Tolkien and Peter Jackson in this story; they both deserve it, after all of their hard work in creating Middle Earth, on paper and in film.

Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!

 **Chapter 2: Rivendell:**

It was dark when I woke, but the pale moonlight through my window was more than enough to see by.

I had no idea how long I slept, so I cautiously wiggled my toes and slowly stretched out the rest of my digits and limbs. When I experienced no painful muscle cramps or tingling, I deemed myself ready to get out of bed and explore my surroundings.

In other words: I desperately needed the toilet.

The bathroom was easily found: it was in an adjoining room, and miraculously, it had indoor plumbing –at least, when it came to the toilet. It didn't flush, exactly, but a stream of water came rushing down when I pulled a lever, so it was close enough.

Logically, my brain decided that, as we were in Rivendell, with rivers and waterfalls aplenty, it made sense that the Elves (superior beings that they were) had figured out the best way to use that to their advantage.

The rest of me, however, was simply thankful I didn't have to do my business in a bedpan, or some other similar device, for some unfortunate soul to clean out.

In spite of the toilet being relatively modern, the tub set into the ground in the middle of the room had no water faucets. It did have a drain for letting water out, but that was it. I figured that if I wanted a bath, I'd have to ask someone to bring in hot and cold water, to fill it up. Luckily, I was already relatively clean, and a full bath wasn't necessary; just a quick scrub should do.

Close to the door was a stand with a basin of clear water and a bar of soap for washing. Those I took advantage of, careful to avoid any scrapes or cuts. I desperately wanted to clean my teeth, too, but since my backpack hadn't arrived with me, I'd have to do without -at least until I could ask someone for the Elf equivalent of a toothbrush and toothpaste.

My urgent tasks done, I took the time to look at what I was wearing: a white nightgown with simple, but beautiful green embroidery along the square neckline and hems. While comfortable, it wasn't a good thing to go wandering around in, and I _really_ wanted to get a glimpse of Rivendell.

A soft, delicious scent drifted through the bathroom door, and I instinctively began to follow it. There was food somewhere, and my body wanted it, very badly.

On a table beside my bed was a tray I was sure had not been there before, and atop my comforter was what looked like a cross between a bathrobe and a gown. I began mentally going through all the outfits I had seen in period pieces on television –outfits from Jane Austen Georgian dresses, to Henry VIII period gowns floated through my brain, but this robe-gown escaped me.

"Must be an Elf fashion thing," I muttered as I began reaching for it.

My entire body and mind froze as I realized that I had just said aloud. I was in _Rivendell_ , I had been in the presence of _Lord Elrond_ and _Gandalf the Grey_ , and they had said that the gods of Middle Earth had brought me here.

"Oh, boy," I breathed, forgetting about the clothing as I sat back on the bed. "I am either here in Middle Earth, or this is a _really_ good hallucination!"

If this was real, and I was in Middle Earth, how the hell was I supposed to get home? Was it even possible for Gandalf to send me home? He might be a wizard, but if the gods had brought me here, then I doubt a single wizard could do what they had done.

And if the gods had brought me here for a purpose, then what was it? Was there something specific they wanted me to do? Was I supposed to interfere with the Fellowship? Maybe meet the hobbits and help poor Frodo with the burden he was destined to carry?

' _Oh, I_ _ **really**_ _hope they don't expect me to assassinate someone_!' The mere thought of having to kill a person sent a chill through my heart.

If Gandalf and Lord Elrond weren't able to send me home, then there were two things I had to do first. First, I would have a good, long cry once I was alone. Second, I had to accept the fact that I was stuck here.

I knew that there would be many private crying spells in my future, and longings for home. But I also had to be practical. Crying wouldn't send me home; nor would sitting on the floor, sulking all day and starving myself. Gandalf had said that I'd been brought here for a purpose; I just had to find out what it was, and deal with it. Maybe, if I was successful, going home alive and well would be my reward?

Then my stomach growled, saying that I still needed to feed it _right now_ , before I did anything else.

And the food did smell rather good…

There was a silver cover over the entire tray, and when I lifted it, there was a plate filled with food, and a small bowl of broth.

Now, I'd always believed Elves were vegetarian, or something close to it; I'd taken a class in college on Tolkien, and my professor had hinted a great deal in that direction.

The meal provided didn't quite prove my theory right, though.

A few slices of a pale meat that might have been chicken sat on the plate, along with some cooked vegetables glazed in a light sauce; a few small slices of fresh bread that were still warm; and soft butter melting on top.

The soup looked like a vegetable broth, but when I sipped a spoonful, I almost fell over. It was honestly the best chicken soup I'd ever tasted; homemade and possibly cooked for hours. It put even my grandmother's to shame.

The meat on the plate was, in fact, chicken, and the vegetables in sauce had been cooked to be just slightly mushy outside, but a tiny bit firm inside. Bread and butter are usually not much to talk about, but Elf bread and butter were another story; the bread was fluffy, soft and silky, the butter whipped until it was light as air.

' _I guess when you're immortal, you have time to perfect your cooking skills_.'

Now that I was fed, I wondered what to do with myself. Someone had clearly come to deliver my food and the robe, but when were they coming back? And would they speak…whatever language I was speaking? I doubted that English actually existed in Middle Earth, but I knew there was some sort of equivalent, though I couldn't remember what it was called, just off the top of my head.

Well, whatever it was, I would find out later. I had no doubt that Gandalf and Lord Elrond would eventually want a _very_ long talk with me about who I was and why I was here.

But, for now, I'd better get dressed.

* * *

The robe-dress, a beautiful golden brown with an intricate leaf pattern embroidered all over it, was light, comfortable, and softer than silk. It was like being hugged by a warm spring breeze.

At the foot of my bed, I discovered a pair of brown leather slippers that, to my surprise, fit me perfectly, just as the robe did.

As I wasn't a tall or slim person, I wondered how they had gotten these things to fit me? I doubted any Elf in Rivendell wore the same shoe or dress size I did.

Well, beggars couldn't be choosers, and as my head was beginning to hurt from all my questions, a walk was probably the best bet right now. I would undoubtedly get lost, but maybe if I went in a straight line, I would be able to find my way back.

Now, which way to go? To my right, there was a large balcony leading outside; to my left was the door to my room. I had no idea if anyone else lived in the same area I was staying in, and I really didn't want to risk bothering anyone by running up and down the hallway at night. So, balcony it was.

It was surprising to see that there were no doors leading outside; just a lovely archway with heavy drapes for keeping out light, and for privacy. The drapes were slightly open, allowing the moon to beam its silvery light inside. As I pulled back the fabric to step out, I wondered what would happen to me inside during bad rain or snow storms? Maybe Elf magic kept really awful weather from happening?

' _That's another thought for later_.'

The moment I stepped outside, I gasped.

In the sky, a full moon hung huge in the dark. It illuminated and bathed the entire valley, giving everything a soft, pale glow. The entire structure that made up the Last Homely House of Elrond sparkled with lantern lights, glittering from the occasional window. My balcony wasn't just a balcony –it was actually a large path that resembled a boardwalk back home, stretching a great distance in both directions.

The soft murmur of voices speaking Elvish reached my ears, and I had to smile whenever I heard gentle laughter drifting on the air.

One laugh in particular caught my attention. It didn't sound fluid and gentle, like rushing water; it actually sounded human…and child-like. But as far as I could remember, there were few humans who had ever lived in Rivendell, and none of them were children.

A female voice called, softly but firmly in a breathless tone, "Do not go that way! Lord Elrond forbid it!"

A child giggled. "But I heard the others say that it's a _girl_! A _mortal_ girl! I just want to see her."

Running footsteps preceded the arrival of a young boy of around 5 years. Grey-blue eyes stared up at me in surprise, while a smile of pure delight dawned on his face.

"Hello!" he greeted me. "I'm Estel."

* * *

Estel… Strider… _Aragorn_!

 _This boy_ was meant to be King of Gondor when he grew up!

Somewhere in the back of my memories, I remembered a scene from the films, where Aragorn told Eowyn that he was over 80 years of age. That was during the War of the Ring itself.

' _What had the gods done_?' I wondered, my heart nearly stopping in horror.

The most I'd hoped for was being here a little while before the Fellowship was formed. But to be here when Aragorn was still a kid was something I hadn't even considered.

My knees went weak, and a female voice cried out as I swayed on my feet. Suddenly, a woman was beside me. "My lady, are you alright?" she asked, grasping my arms gently but firmly as she turned towards the young boy. "Estel, help me with her."

I was touched by the worried look on the boy's face. "Yes, Mama."

Oh, no; his _mother_? How was I supposed to hide my knowledge of Aragorn's future from his own _mother_ , especially when she was looking at me with such maternal concern? Right then and there, I wanted to blurt out that her sweet boy would one day be King, and married to the most beautiful Elf maiden in the world. Peace would come, and he would be very happy in his later life.

But that was not for me to say, especially not when I was in such rough shape.

Somehow, I was hauled back to my room and set back upon the bed. The effort had all three of us panting slightly, but before the woman could send her child off for help, I put a hand on her arm.

"I'm all right," I told her. "It's my first time out of bed, and I think it might have been too much, too soon."

She smiled. "I am Gilraen," she said. "This is my son, Estel."

The boy executed a perfect little bow. "Hello," he greeted me, eyes shining happily in a chubby face.

Gosh, this family was adorable. Blonde, blue-eyed, and fair, Gilraen also had a slightly rounded face that made her both sweet and beautiful. Her smile was warm, her concern for me genuine. How could I not like her?

I smiled at them. "I am Alyssa –or Allie, for short."

I'd never really liked my name. No offense to anyone with that name, but it means 'rational.' For someone who lost herself in fantasy (in this case, quite literally), it didn't really suit me very well.

Estel gave me a big smile. "Are you alright now? Will you come play with me tomorrow?"

Gilraen sighed. "I apologize for my son. He is the only child in the valley, and is longing for a playmate. The Elves have been kind, but sadly, they are not very good at entertaining a boy who would rather miss lessons so that he can hunt dragons in the gardens."

Under his dark hair, Estel blushed. "It was only a few times, Mama."

Gosh, he was cute. Why did the books never mention that?

"Well, I would be more than happy to play with you, Estel," I declared. " _After_ your lessons, of course."

My cheeks warmed as the boy gave a joyful cry and threw himself at me, catching me in a tight hug. "Are we friends, then, Allie?"

I laughed. "Yes, Estel; we are friends."

* * *

Apparently, during dinner in the Great Hall, Lord Elrond had announced to everyone that Gandalf had brought a wounded woman into the valley, and out of concern (and possibly pity) for me, he had accepted me as his ward. From what Gilraen told me, this effectively placed me under the Elf Lord's protection; if anyone dared to insult or harm me in any way, there would be some very nasty consequences for the offender.

It was because of this announcement that Estel had insisted on meeting me; and so here we were.

The pair stayed for a good hour, chatting about the valley and the Elves that inhabited it. I mentioned the possibility of learning Elvish while I was here, and since I had no idea how long my stay was going to be, I thought it would only be polite to learn the language of my hosts.

Gilraen agreed with me, but Estel looked disappointed, since it looked like he might be losing his newest playmate so soon. When I suggested that perhaps I would need help in learning this, he perked up.

"I speak Elvish," he declared proudly. "I'll teach you!"

His mother and I exchanged glances, but said nothing.

After Gilraen took her son off to bed for the night, I changed back into my nightgown and lay myself down for a good rest.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to someone gently shaking my shoulder. "Wake, my dear," a soft, familiar voice gently commanded. "Lord Elrond and I wish to speak to you."

Cracking an eye open, I found myself looking at Gandalf's amused face. "May I eat, first? I would rather not face his lordship on an empty stomach."

The old wizard chuckled. "Yes, yes; your breakfast is there on the side table. A bath has been drawn for you, and more clothing provided. When you are ready, simply step outside. I will be waiting for you."

I figured that keeping a wizard waiting was a bad idea, but he immediately instructed me to take my time. "I would not want you choking on your food, slipping in your bath, or getting tangled in your new clothes," he said with a wink. "I can be quite patient."

My bath was first, as I didn't want the water to get cold.

In my bathroom, I found a stack of towels, and a stone bottle the size of my hand, carved to resemble a growing flower vine, sitting on a small table near the filled tub. Curious, I removed the stopper, my nose detecting a delicate, floral fragrance. Since this was the only cleansing agent left for me, I wondered if maybe the Elves invented 2-in-1 shampoo and body wash?

After a good scrub, I toweled myself dry, marveling at how efficiently the material soaked up water, even from my hair. In a world with no hairdryer, I'd worried about having dripping wet hair while chatting with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. Apparently, I didn't have to worry anymore.

Clothes were next, but I'd no sooner stepped out of the bathroom than Gilraen slipped into my room, a meek smile on her fair face.

"Lord Elrond sent me to assist you, as he did not know if you would be comfortable being dressed by an Elf maiden," she explained with a shrug. "And since Estel is at his studies…"

I returned her smile, and tried not to look awkward as I clasped my drying towel around me. Instead, I asked her help in choosing an outfit.

There were several spread out on the bed, but I knew I would look horrible in at least two of them. Lucky for me, Gilraen understood, and found a deep purple robe to wear over a dark silver under-gown. Both were heavily embroidered with pale silver, and there were small silver hairpins with gold stars to accompany them.

Alas, my hair was far too short to use most of the pins, but Gilraen managed to pull some back into a few passible braids and pin them up.

As I watched her work, I could not help but wonder how old she was. Her face was young, no more than early 30's, but her eyes spoke of horrors, loss, and pain that I could never understand. Since she was here in Rivendell, and no husband had been mentioned, I guessed she was a widow.

"Thank you, my friend," I whispered. "I feel as though I owe you a great deal for this."

She looked at me in surprise, then smiled. "You are most welcome, but I believe I owe you far more. I have not seen Estel so excited in a long time. I think you will be a great friend to us both."

Oh, how I wanted that to be true! However, in the back of my mind, there was the added pressure of making sure that I didn't ruin the future King of Gondor by teaching him bad habits, or any other things that would turn him into a horrible person.

' _Then again, he has Lord Elrond as a foster father. He won't allow the boy to go bad_.'

"You need to eat," Gilraen firmly told me. "I must go see to my own tasks, but Mithrandir is outside waiting."

As she left, I investigated the tray left for me this morning. There was, of all things, a pale white porridge, a few fresh apples and pears, and two glasses -one with water, another with a pale yellow fruit juice of some kind.

I winced. I had never liked the idea of oatmeal back home; I'd never even tasted the stuff! But I couldn't offend my hosts, and insulting the cook was probably the worst thing a person could do.

It didn't look like much, but the porridge was surprisingly tasty. The texture was smooth, almost like creamy peanut butter or mashed potatoes. It had juicy pieces of spiced apple mixed in, and tasted like someone had put a slice of apple pie in a blender, breaking it down to the perfect density to eat with a spoon.

The fruit juice tasted like a mixture of orange, pear, and apple…but not quite. Whatever it was, it was both fresh and refreshing, effectively waking me up as much as a cup of coffee would have.

Feeling rather good, as well as satisfyingly full, I went out to meet my escort. The wizard was sitting outside my room on a small bench, doing exactly what I imagined he would: smoking a pipe and blowing smoke rings into the morning air.

I almost let out a squeal of delight at the sight of something I recognized from the films. And when he blew a bird made of smoke at me, I _did_ squeal.

As the bird fluttered about the hall, I ran after it, hands outstretched as I tried to catch it. The animated creature flew back and forth, going down the hall before coming back to fly around my head. I knew it was leading me somewhere, but I didn't care; I was chasing something Gandalf the Grey had made me, and it was fun!

When the bird fluttered to the floor in front of a particular door, it gave one last beat of its smoky grey wings, then vanished. I was a little sad, but had no time to mourn it, for a voice behind me called out while a hand knocked on the smooth wood.

"We are here, my friend," Gandalf declared with a wink in my direction, as he opened the door.

* * *

I swallowed hard and looked down at myself, hoping I was presentable and that I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of Lord Elrond.

"Go in, my dear," Gandalf whispered. "He is waiting."

I somehow managed a shaky inhaled breath, and stepped into the room.

When I looked around, my jaw dropped. The large room was full of books, the air filled with their scent: ink, paper, glue, and leather. A fresh breeze smelling of growing green plants flowed in through the windowless archways leading outside. The candles and lamps were not lit, but showed signs of great use.

There sat the Lord of Rivendell, behind a desk of white wood carved to look like vines creeping up a fallen log. The chair upon which he sat had the appearance of a tree growing out of the wood floor, but as he stood, it moved back silently and easily.

"Good morning, Alyssa," he greeted me, catching me off guard. "Estel informed me of your name this morning, before he had his lessons."

Oh; yes, that would do it. I'd better be careful about what I said around that boy.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as two Elves silently appeared, each bearing a chair that was a smaller version of their Lord's. After the chairs were set down, the Elves bowed to their sovereign before silently gliding out, shutting the door behind them.

That was when I mentally kicked myself for forgetting who I was talking to, and the manner in which I should greet him.

"Good morning, my lord," I murmured, bending myself into what I hoped was a passable curtsey.

Yes, I know how to curtsey –sort of. I'd played 'princesses' when I was a little girl, and watched enough Jane Austen period pieces to learn a little of their etiquette. So, in theory, I knew _how_ to curtsey, but not how to do it _well_.

What I did must have met Middle Earth standards, for when I rose and looked upwards, Gandalf gave me a tiny nod of approval. The relief I felt must have showed, for he chuckled a little and motioned for me to sit down.

"Well done, Alyssa," he praised me. "I did not know if you could curtsey, or if the practice existed where you are from. Thus, we were both willing to forgo the formality, if need be."

Dang it; if I'd known that, I wouldn't have tried to make an idiot of myself. At least it passed muster.

Once we were all seated, I took a deep, silent breath, and waited. For a brief moment, all was quiet as two pairs of eyes studied me closely.

Finally, it was Gandalf who spoke. "I am glad that the spell I cast on you has worked, my dear. When you first drifted into consciousness, you spoke a language we did not recognize, which I assume is your native tongue."

He smiled a little at my open-mouthed state of shock. "I could not risk there being a barrier in communication, so I'm afraid I cheated a little. As such, you now speak the Common Tongue, which is widely used across our world."

Well, that was very useful, and I told him so, after thanking him profusely for making things easier for me.

"Now, Alyssa," Lord Elrond said, pouring a glass of water for me, "There is a great deal for each of us to say, so let us begin."

* * *

I can honestly say that the police force back home needs to hire Elves and wizards to interrogate criminals. If they did, bad guys would never be able to lie their way out of any situation.

We sat there for hours, talking. I told them that I was an 'unattached woman,' meaning I wasn't married or being courted. I lived with my aging parents, whom I loved whole-heartedly, and I worked a decent job to earn money to support them and myself.

(In honesty, my parents were retired, and my mother not in the best of health. But I couldn't explain 'retirement' to my interrogators, and talking about my mother's health was a sensitive topic for me, so I left those out.)

I told them I didn't smoke (which amused Gandalf), and didn't like to drink (which amused Elrond, for some reason), and while I probably had some bad habits that they probably wouldn't like or understand, I would do everything possible to be on my best behavior while I was here.

Elrond actually found it admirable that I took care of my parents in their "old age," and it seemed to soften him towards me a bit.

"It is a very honorable thing you do," he said, smiling at my blushing face. "As is your willingness to be a courteous guest while you are here. There have been times when visitors have abused my hospitality, asking too much from me and my people, and doing too little themselves."

Gandalf mostly wanted to find out what I knew about Middle Earth. I guess I'd given myself away a bit, by recognizing him and Lord Elrond on sight, and now he wanted to see how far my knowledge went.

I tried to keep a hold on myself and not give away anything I knew about the future of Middle Earth, but it was difficult. In my overactive imagination, I pictured Elrond and Gandalf having internal lie detectors, and if I said too much or not enough, they would know I was hiding something.

Either way, I knew I had to hide certain things from them. I couldn't blurt out to Lord Elrond that his beloved daughter, whom I had yet to meet, was going to someday marry the little boy currently running around his house. That would probably not go very well.

Nor could I tell Gandalf that, one day, Saruman would betray him and all of Middle Earth. Right now, Gandalf respected the other wizard too much, and would probably be extremely angry at my even hinting at such a thing.

We paused briefly for lunch, before they began questioning me again.

By now, they had managed to deduce when something was of a sensitive nature, because I tended to pause for a while before answering.

I _did_ try to answer them, as much as I could, but there were numerous times where I would shake my head, or look away, and bluntly tell them that I could not answer that question at the moment.

Elrond wanted to know about Estel's future, such as whether the boy would become King, or would father the one who would take the throne. That, of course, I wouldn't answer; nor would I answer him when he asked about Gilraen's fate. I knew that she would be dead before the War of the Ring; I remembered a film scene of Aragorn in front of her grave, before he headed off with the Fellowship.

Gandalf asked if I knew about the different peoples that inhabited Middle Earth. I honestly told him that I knew _of_ the Elves and Dwarves, but didn't know a thing about their histories or their culture. I did _not_ tell him that I knew about Hobbits, for fear of giving away just how important they were going to be in the near future.

Finally, after speaking all day, my voice was raw, my stomach was growling, I was thirsty, and growing rather tired. All this put together made me very grouchy, and in the end, I finally had to throw up my hands in surrender.

"Good sirs," I firmly told them before another round of questioning started, "I will say this now, in good faith towards you: Yes, I have some knowledge of your world, and will openly admit to knowing things that have yet to happen.

"However," I said, holding up a hand for silence, "I dare not reveal anything of the future to you, for fear of diverting the lives and destinies of many."

The Elf Lord and wizard exchanged glances, but nodded for me to continue.

"I know that at least one of you might suggest that my purpose here is to change what might be. Why else would the gods have sent me here?

"The truth is: I fear that my actions could put someone down the wrong path, dooming the future of all for the sake of 'good intentions'."

Both of them looked thoughtful about what I'd said, and it was Gandalf who spoke first.

"I believe this is wise," he said, stroking his beard in thought. "There is a very good chance that you are here to change what might be. However, you might not have to interfere _directly_. It could simply be as easy as your being in Middle Earth that changes the course of events that have yet to happen."

Lord Elrond sat a bit straighter. "Indeed. A simple act, or a word said at the right time, could do what is needed."

That was not what I was hoping for. "Then I had better be careful with what is said and done by me in the future," I replied, feeling a heavy burden settling on my shoulders.

A gentle, slightly calloused hand reached over to turn my head. Kind, fatherly blue-grey eyes met mine. "Do not fear, child," Gandalf whispered, his tone soothing. "You will have Lord Elrond and myself to council you, and I believe you already have friends in the form of Lady Gilraen and her son. You are not alone."

I was dismissed at that point, but Gandalf's words stuck with me. I was afraid of my future, of what the gods here might expect of me, and what my life would be like; but I was not alone.

Even though, in a part of my heart, I felt otherwise.

* * *

Gandalf walked over to a set of decanters on the far side of the room and poured two glasses full of Elvish wine. "She seems a good sort of girl," he commented, walking back to the desk, his hands full. "Rather sweet, and very obliging."

Elrond accepted one of the glasses with a sigh. "She did surprise me, with her promise to be a gracious guest in my House," he admitted. "But there are secrets within her, Gandalf. She hides much, even that which could prove helpful to Middle Earth."

The wizard took a seat and sipped his drink. "True, but she is right; there will be some things that _must_ come to pass, and others that must be changed. Only the Valar know exactly what those should be, and though she might know our future to a certain point, it is my hope that Alyssa will be told what she should or should not do."

Elrond did not like it. Once, there had been Men who had done what was needed; but there were others who had failed, dooming many in their foolishness. Were not the Nine proof of that?

' _Nine Rings for nine kings, who had desired power above all else,'_ he thought bitterly _. 'What had that brought them, except darkness and servitude to the Dark Lord_?'

Some said that not even death would bring them peace…

But Alyssa was clearly not a person who desired power; she had not prayed to the gods for this, or tried to take advantage of the situation by asking to be treated in a special way.

"She has not even asked to be sent home," Gandalf commented, startling Elrond from his thoughts. "Did you not notice that? She hasn't pleaded for aid, or broken down in panicked or fearful tears, as some girls would have. She has apparently accepted that it is her fate to be here."

Yes, Elrond had noticed that as well. "She is sensible, then," he grudgingly admitted. Or perhaps she was simply biding her time, to see if she should ask at a later date? Or was she waiting for them to _offer_ to send her home?

"And kind, especially to children," Gandalf reminded him, a small twinkle in his eye. "Estel loves her already, and I believe he will benefit from having a foster sister who will look after him as well as his own mother does. And Gilraen would appreciate having another woman to speak with; women do tend to love their special secrets."

True enough. "I will invite her to dine with myself, Gilraen and Estel," Elrond offered. "Perhaps we will be able to find a suitable situation for her here. I have already announced to my people that I have taken her as my ward, and as such, she is under my protection."

"Excellent!" Gandalf exclaimed with a grin. "I wish you luck with her, my friend, but I do not think you will need much of it. I believe her heart is true, and she will do everything possible to ensure she causes no difficulties for you."

Elrond could only hope that was so.

* * *

AN: Review?


	3. A Sense of Purpose

AN: Nope; I still don't own anything Tolkien or _**Lord of the Rings**_. Except for some posters…and Funko Pop figures…and possibly Legolas…

(hastily shoves the unconscious Elf Prince under the bed.)

Also, I've no idea how to find or create Elf names, other than using some online name generators, so if any names I use don't seem right, that's why.

Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review.

 **Chapter 3: A Sense of Purpose :**

After my meeting with Lord Elrond and Gandalf, I somehow managed to find my way down to the gardens. By now, the sun was starting to set over the mountains surrounding the valley, and lanterns were being lit all over the House.

' _Rivendell really is like a huge, casual summer home_ ,' I thought to myself, nodding a greeting at a few Elves who were lighting the lamps. ' _It's not meant to intimidate visitors, or be ridiculously ostentatious, like royal palaces back home_.'

As I walked through the peaceful outdoors, listening to night birds singing and crickets chirping, it fully hit me that this really was a Homely House. Everything about this place was warm, welcoming, and easily put your mind at ease.

' _Honestly, if hospitals back in my world were like this, people would definitely feel better and heal faster, even without Lord Elrond's magic_.'

"My lady?" a soft voice questioned. Startled, I jumped.

"Forgive me," the Elf maiden said with a smile. "But my Lord Elrond wished to know if you would care to have dinner with him, Lady Gilraen and young Estel?"

That was quick; I'd only seen him a few minutes ago…hadn't I?

Feeling a slight chill in the air and the full darkness of the evening, I realized that I must have wandered further and longer than I thought. "Yes, that would be lovely," I told her. "Could you please lead me there? I'm afraid I'm rather lost."

The Elf introduced herself as Ethelwen, and informed me that she would be my guide around Rivendell for as long as I required one. As I struggled to keep pace with her long stride, I thanked her for her time, and voiced that I very much appreciated it.

"I hope that I am not taking you away from any of your duties," I said, keeping my tone apologetic. "If I am, I'm sorry for being so inconvenient."

She smiled as her long, coppery red hair floated on a delicate breeze that flowed through the hallway. I was quickly noticing that most of the public areas had open doorways, and only private rooms had doors for privacy.

"You are not an inconvenience, young one," Ethelwen assured me, deep green eyes glittering in amusement. "I am happy to assist any visitors to our realm, and honored that Lord Elrond selected me for this task. As a friend of Gandalf the Grey and a ward of our Lord, you would normally have Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter, as a guide. However, she is in Lothlorien, and is not due to return for a long while yet."

I practically tripped over my feet in shock. Arwen, the Evanstar of her people, would have been my tour guide if she were here?

Part of my brain almost couldn't process that information. Everything I knew about Arwen had come from the books (of which there was very little written about her), and from the movies (which were modernized and might not be accurate). Would I have gotten along with her, if she were here? I'd like to think that we'd be friends, but you never really know.

' _Or would I be spending all my time comparing my looks with hers_?'

Standing next to the most beautiful female in the world would probably have left me feeling like a lump of rough stone, compared to an artistic masterpiece. I'd had enough of an insecurity complex back home -it would undoubtedly get worse if I kept comparing myself to the Elves, much less the Evanstar of their entire race in Middle Earth.

I was still pondering this as my guide led me to a balcony edged in low flowering hedges, with a breathtaking view of the waterfalls at the far end of the valley.

"Wow," I breathed, pausing to appreciate the beauty before me.

"Allie!" cried a voice, right before I was tackled by a very excited Estel. "We're going to have dinner together!"

I loved kids at this age –they were adorable, trusting, and eager to show affection. "Hello, Estel!" I greeted, with a tight hug. "How was your day? Did you do anything exciting?"

A beautifully carved, large wooden table and chairs were already set up for the evening meal. After we were seated at the table, I watched servers place plates and bowls full of food all around me as the young boy chattered on about his lessons. I heard all about his lessons in Elvish, and his day at the archery yards. There were also classes in reading and writing, but he refused to tell me about those.

"They're _boring_ ," he said bluntly, hiding a blush as his mother leveled a scolding look at him. "I know I need them, Mama, but they're boring!"

"Boring or not, you will work hard and succeed in them," Gilraen said firmly. "It is as much a show of respect to Lord Erestor, as it is for your own good."

Estel hung his head and muttered his agreement, but it got me thinking about what I would do while I was here.

"My Lord," I said, turning to the Elf on my left, "I wish to be of use to you while I am here. Is there a task of some sort I could perform? I am horrible at sewing, but I can clean, or perhaps carry messages from you to others here in your realm."

Elrond leaned back in his chair, his long, elegant hands gently setting down his knife and fork. "That is very admirable of you, Alyssa. However, I have many whose tasks those are. Surely you do not wish to take their work away from them?"

I felt my cheeks flush as I looked at my plate in embarrassment. "No, I don't. But I need something to occupy my mind and my time, Sire. I'm afraid that if I do not have a task of some sort, I will run mad with boredom."

As the Elf Lord sat silently thinking about what I had said, I tried to focus on eating the delicious meal before me. Finally, after I'd finished my soup, Elrond spoke.

"I would have you become educated," he said, startling me. "Gilraen mentioned that you would like to learn Elvish? I agree with this, though I fear you are too old to begin learning to read our script. And there are other things I would have you educate yourself in, including books written on the history of Men and Elves."

I saw a faint glimmer in his grey eyes, hinting at something unsaid. Perhaps he believed I couldn't read at all? Middle Earth was possibly like Europe a few centuries ago, with few people, especially women, getting any type of useful education.

And there was the chance that the spell Gandalf had cast might not carry over to the written word. Sure, it let me _speak_ Common, but would I be able to read the written language? I guess I would just have to wait and see.

"Thank you, my lord," I said, inclining my head in gratitude. "I look forward to it. I do like to learn, and reading is a great passion of mine. The written languages I am familiar with might be different from what you have in your library, but I will do my best to learn them and live up to your expectations of me."

He seemed surprised at my words. "You are a scholar?"

"In a way," I admitted. "I've always been interested in history, and I've always loved to read, both for study and for leisure."

Gilraen seemed more excited by this by the minute. "Then perhaps you may spend more time with Estel. He might like having you keep him company and help with his lessons."

My heart melted as Estel began to bounce excitedly in his chair. "Yes, please! Allie can come with me, and then we can play after we're done!"

So I was to be student, a scholar, and a baby-sitter. I guess I could handle that.

* * *

After a few months, and quite a bit of hard work, trial and error, I managed to slowly integrate myself into the world of the Elves.

Ethelwen was a life-saver, because without her, I'd have spent a year getting lost in Rivendell's halls. She gave me a full tour, and proceeded to show me the entire place again and again, until she was certain I could find my way to wherever I was going. It took a week or two, but finally, she declared I had no further need of her guiding services. I told her that might be so, but I would be happy to have her as my friend, to which she happily agreed.

Lord Erestor was another fixture in my life. He was a great and respected scholar, and Estel's teacher in all things studious. He allowed me to sit in on some of those classes, at first, as long as I didn't interrupt or distract Estel. When he saw how eager I was to learn, he gave me a beginner's book, and asked me to read it to him.

To my relief, I found that I could. I decided that, either the written Common Tongue was, in fact, very similar to English, or Gandalf's spell had worked in my favor. No matter which one it was, I was simply grateful I didn't have to learn another alphabet.

The only downside was that a good chunk of the library was written in a form that resembled Renaissance-type English, with a lot of old-fashioned terms, words, and spelling that made my head ache. I'd hated reading Shakespeare for those same reasons, and here I was in a world where most of what I needed to read was in that antiquated written form. Go figure.

Learning to speak Elvish was the hardest of my lessons. Since kids were able to learn languages easier than adults, Estel easily went back and forth between the two. He even learned a few phrases in Dwarf, though Erestor didn't really like teaching that particular subject.

I was a much slower learner, but Erestor was patient with me. I guessed it was because I didn't bounce, make faces, or doodle on my parchment like Estel did, when he should have been writing out his lessons.

What really confused Erestor, though, was that I didn't know how to write using a quill and ink. When he asked how we wrote things down where I was from, I vaguely mentioned something about writing tools with ink already inside them. That was really interesting to him, and he seemed a little sad when I confessed not knowing how the tools were constructed. I wouldn't be surprised, though, if someone started experimenting, and the Middle Earth version of ballpoint pens began appearing in Rivendell in a few years.

I also counted myself lucky that, when I was a teenager, one of my uncles had bought me a calligraphy kit. I hadn't learned how to do it very well, and ended up tossing the kit a few years later. Since calligraphy was a lot like writing with a quill, I could honestly tell my new teacher that I could use the tools he offered me, but that the results would be rather disappointing.

But under Erestor's patient tutelage, I was able to recall a bit of what I had once learned, and my handwriting began to improve. Estel helped where he could, and after a few weeks of practice, we were both at the same level, with me jumping ahead after a time.

When Estel and I weren't in a classroom, we spent a lot of free time together. I was basically his wrestling buddy, fellow prankster, wrapper of wounds, and all-around 'big sister.' We would spend every moment we could running around and laughing, sometimes causing enough noise that Elves would come to their doors or windows to see what was going on.

A few times, we were brought before Lord Elrond for causing so much racket, or for one prank or another. But other than a good scolding (usually to stop feeding the breakfast porridge to the horses, or having water fights in the fountains), or a few extra chores to perform in the kitchens, we were let go with no serious punishments. I think the Elves found us endearing, since there were no Elf children at all in the valley.

The Elves even began to call me by an Elf name: Meluir.

Loosely translated, it meant 'sweet, loving, or cute one.' They probably couldn't have gotten away with giving the name to Aragorn, even as a little boy, but I didn't mind it. I took it to mean that they liked having me around, and found my childish antics with Estel to be exactly that: cute and sweet.

So, my days passed in busy, contented bliss.

Then, one morning, Lord Elrond decided that Estel and I needed to do something productive, and had us both start riding lessons.

* * *

I love horses. They are beautiful, graceful creatures, and I'd always wanted to try riding one.

Elf horses are even better than 'regular' ones. Imagine the most perfect stallion or mare; then make them twice as graceful, twice as beautiful, and twice as fast. That's an Elf horse.

Did I mention they _glowed_? I knew the Elves did, but I guess that quality had rubbed off on their mounts somehow.

Estel was lucky; he got to begin with a pony that suited his size. For some reason, Elves keep a few ponies in their stables, so there were a handful to be chosen from. The result was Estel ending up with a sweet beige mare who loved him at first sight.

As a full grown woman, I was too tall for a pony, so I had to have a horse. And choosing a horse was not easy.

My guess was, if I hadn't been taken in as Elrond's ward, and wasn't a particular favorite of Gandalf (who had left not long after our first meeting with Lord Elrond), I probably would have been limited in my choice of mount. But since I was both of those things, I was allowed to choose from the best horses in the stable.

Unfortunately, it was like trying to choose an ice cream flavor at your favorite shop, or a single item from the candy store: there was no way you could pick just one.

To give them credit, the Elves in the stables were very patient with me, asking what I was looking for in a horse, from the size to its temperament, and in about an hour, they led a dozen animals into a corral, including stallions, gildings, and mares.

Now, I'd watched _The Lord of the Rings_ films, and remembered the horses the Elves had ridden. For some reason, Peter Jackson had chosen white horses for all the Elf scenes.

In real life, they came in as many shades and colors as ours back home did, and the faint glow that emanated from within them only enhanced their colors.

I now had an array of horseflesh to look at, and felt rather spoiled because of it. Was this how princesses felt, when people spread a trunk full of silk or jewelry in front of them?

Brushing a bit of dirt off my breeches, I was eternally grateful that Elves allowed females to wear pants. When I'd mentioned that they were more comfortable and easier to move around in, Lord Elrond had ordered the seamstresses to provide me with a dozen pairs, in various colors.

' _Breeches also make it easier to run after Estel, and keep him out of trouble_.'

The boy was pretty quick on his feet, and running after him in dresses had nearly caused me to have some fatal accidents. Gilraen wasn't comfortable in pants, but as long as I kept her son safe, she seemed to push aside her dislike of 'men's gear' when I wore them around her.

Walking down the lines, I watched what each horse did when I approached them. Some clearly did not like me; perhaps because I was human and had a different scent than the Elves? These were taken back to the great meadow, where the rest of the herd was kept.

From the six that remained, one caught my interest –a stallion of a silvery grey so dark, he was almost black. His eyes sparked with intelligence, but when the groom tried to hold him still, the large equine head tossed and jerked, alarming the other horses and their grooms.

"Hey!" I snapped, glaring at the horse, "Stop that! You're scaring people, you big idiot! Shame on you!"

I'd been warned that some of the horses were far too smart for their own good, but hadn't really believed it. This horse, however, proved the rumors right by stopping a moment, thinking about what I'd said, and promptly standing straight and still as a statue.

Well, that's a good sign, I supposed. "That's more like it," I said in a firm tone. "I'll put up with no kind of shenanigans from you, sir!"

The Elves looked confused at the word, as did the horse. "It means no tricks or pranks," I explained. "I don't want anyone hurt just because _you_ want to be difficult or funny."

The horse seemed to accept that, and even gave a brief nod, causing me to stare at him. "Just how intelligent are Elf horses?" I wondered aloud to the grooms nearby.

The Elf holding the silver horse's reins smiled and motioned for me to come take them. "It is one of the reasons they were bred. When we are at war, we Elves must focus on slaying the enemies around us, and let the horses have their heads while we fight. Therefore, they must be clever, to keep us all alive."

I could understand that. "What is his name?" I paused. "Actually, I don't even know _your_ name."

The groom laughed. "I am Auron," he introduced himself. "And this fellow is yours to name. We bestow one on them soon after they are born, but it is for their riders to give a permanent one."

"But I won't be his permanent rider," I protested. "I'm only taking lessons! Lord Elrond couldn't have meant to _give_ me a horse!" Could he?

Auron grinned. "It is his wish for you to have one, should you wish to travel outside the valley. Middle Earth is vast, and he would like you to have a mount you can trust to keep you safe, should you decide to go elsewhere."

Well, since most of Middle Earth was covered in Orcs, dragons, cave trolls, and who-knew-what Tolkien had left out of his books, I had absolutely no intention of going outside of Rivendell unless I had to!

Still, if the horse was supposed to be mine…

"Ideally, I'd name you Shenanigans, because you're a troublemaker," I told the stallion directly. "But that's too long, and hard to say in an emergency. So, I'm going to call you Shan, for short."

I waved a lecturing finger in his face. "But if you're bad, I will be using your full name, mister!"

The horse was quiet for a moment, as though he were thinking about what I said. Then he nodded and meekly put his nose against my chest.

Auron smiled. "It is done; he is yours."

* * *

And so my days started to fall into a rhythm, causing time to pass quicker than I thought possible. Whenever I realized an entire month had flown by, I was amazed.

My lessons with Erestor were going well, and I was doing as well in my Elvish as any grown human could, though it was slow going. Estel had long out-striped me in this area, and sometimes had to serve as a translator for me, if the Elf I was talking to didn't speak fluent Common.

Erestor was far happier with my reading, which I had finally learned to struggle through without many problems. I had discovered that the more recently written books were easier to read, so I did everything possible to locate any lately-written texts on the histories of Elves, Men, and even Dwarves (which, for some reason, were the hardest to find).

My riding lessons, unfortunately, trailed behind my academic ones. When I had first arrived in Rivendell, I had not been in great shape. Even after losing a fair amount of weight and building up my stamina by walking everywhere in the valley, my body still wasn't what humans considered 'good shape.'

This became very obvious after my first riding lesson on Shan, when I was so sore I was unable to sleep. Lord Elrond saw the pain on my face when I joined him, Gilraen and Estel for our daily breakfast, and promptly provided a lovely balm for my poor backside.

But even with the balm, and a comfortable saddle provided by Auron, it was slow going. Elves typically didn't use reins, and so their mounts were not used to them. Shan had flat out turned and walked away when Auron tried to put a set on him, and wouldn't come back until I explained that I was human, and had different requirements when it came to riding. Finally, he gave in, and the bit and bridle were put on him.

Now, many weeks later, I wasn't that great a horsewoman, and I was never going to be a professional horseback rider, but at least I'd be able to stay in the saddle. With Auron's teaching, I could even stay mounted if Shan had to break into a sudden escape run, to get away from enemies (which had been the worst and least-favorite lesson).

But the one sure way for me to measure time was watching Estel.

* * *

AN: Review?


	4. Elf Lords and Ladies

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings**_.

(A muffled sound comes from behind the couch)

Nope…no one around here, either…

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Elf Lords and Ladies :**

Watching Estel grow was like observing something in both slow-motion and fast-forward.

After the age of 6, the boy grew like a weed, and was into everything the typical lad usually is: horseback riding, weaponry training, running wildly through the hallways, and playing jokes on anyone who caught his attention.

Well, except for Lord Elrond, me, and his mother; he knew better than to try anything on _us_!

He was a good boy, though, and I loved him like a little brother, just as he loved me as his 'big sister.' Estel respected me as much as he did his mother –when I lectured him on his behavior, or whenever one of his pranks had gone too far, he listened. When he got hurt after falling out of a tree, or was feeling sad about something, he let me wipe his tears and give him a kiss.

But best of all were the hugs. When he was happy, sad, excited, or just plain wanted affection, Estel came running to me when his mother was busy. I loved feeling tiny arms wrap around my waist, squeezing the breath out of me.

That was how I knew he loved me, and when I returned the hug, he knew I loved him.

Rather than be jealous, Gilraen was thrilled to have me keeping her son company, and was the embodiment of the exasperated, loving mother whenever she found out we'd gotten into trouble. She was happy her son finally had someone he could play with, and grateful to have me try to keep him out of trouble while she was busy.

I think Gilraen was also pleased to have another human woman to talk to. Most evenings, after Estel was asleep, we sat together by the fire in her rooms, glasses of wine in our hands as we talked about our day. Sometimes, we even complained about a chore or task we had done that hadn't turned out right, and offered words of sympathy to one another.

And even though we were close in age, she became both a mother and elder sister figure to me, providing advice whenever I asked for it.

Not that I needed much motherly advice, here in Rivendell. There were no human men to develop crushes or feelings for, and I knew that falling in love with an Elf would end in tragedy for anyone involved. So, there was no need for relationship advice, though Gilraen did feel it was her duty to try and explain the whole 'where babies come from' thing, in case I got any ideas.

It was quite funny, actually. She had been quite relieved when I told her I already knew about it, but immediately assumed it was because I was already married, or possibly a widow like her. When I'd informed her I was 'unattached,' and never been with a man, she was astounded that someone had given me The Talk before I was even married.

To keep from revealing my secret of where I was from, I merely told her I'd encountered a book in Elrond's library on the topic, and thankfully, she let the topic go. Except Gandalf and Elrond, no one knew I was from a different world; everyone else assumed I was a lost woman with no memories of my previous life, and that Lord Elrond had taken me in to keep me safe, as well as provide Gilraen and Estel with a human friend. I had every intention of keeping that cover story going as long as possible.

Other than the failed 'Talk,' Gilraen was a wonderful fountain of knowledge, particularly about hair, outfits, and everything else having to do with the human females of Middle Earth.

Not that the Elves were horrible hosts, but there were some fashions and customs that we humans just didn't fit with. If both Gilraen and I did something that didn't quite mesh with their way of life, the Elves simply assumed it was a thing that human females did, and dismissed it. Strength in numbers truly is a wonderful thing.

Gilraen, Estel and I also often spent time together, forming our own odd sort of family. When we all had free time, we went on picnics, or long walks through the gardens. Sometimes, if the weather was particularly fine, we went horseback riding through the valley, taking a small lunch with us. Gilraen always ended up lecturing me and Estel for giving food (aka: treats) to our horses, but Shan was always grateful, and he showed it by _not_ trying to throw me off (my horse was fond of jokes like that). We even went swimming in one of the few pools of water near the House, when the weather was too warm.

During cool evenings or rainy days, the three of us spent our time sitting in the main areas of either my suite or Gilraen's, making toasted cheese sandwiches over the fire or eating sweets while we took turns reading tales from one of Lord Elrond's or Erestor's many books.

Here in this valley of Elves and beauty, we had created our own little household, living comfortably and happily.

Then, one day, we had some visitors, all of whom I hadn't realized were missing from Rivendell until the day they returned to it.

* * *

It was a week after Estel's ninth birthday, which Lord Elrond had insisted be widely celebrated. Gilraen and I weren't big on celebrating our own birthdays, but for Estel, we were willing to do anything.

I had just arrived at our usual quiet breakfast in Lord Elrond's rooms, when I was presented to his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, as well as the great Elf Lord, Glorfindel.

While being introduced to them, I felt more than a little intimidated. I vaguely remembered reading about them in the books in my Tolkien class, so long ago, and enough of those past lessons returned to remind me how important they were. Not only were the three great warriors, and very respected in the Elven Realms, but if the timeline followed the books, Glorfindel would end up saving Frodo from the Ring Wraiths.

All three Elves were tall, strong, and incredibly handsome. Nearly every Elf I'd encountered was beautiful, but these three were exceptional.

The Sons of Elrond had his dark hair and grey eyes, but they lacked the aura of power their father had. Both were clearly fighters, their shoulders broader and more muscular, like the other Elven warriors that protected the valley.

There was also a mischievous spark in their eyes, a subtle hint as to their youthful nature. I had a feeling they'd be good 'big brothers' to Estel in the future, when he started his Ranger training (which I hoped wasn't too soon).

Lord Glorfindel was much more intimidating. He was even taller than the twins, and just a little bit more broad-shouldered. Blue eyes, bright like a summer's day, were filled with a million different stories, having seen too much, yet missed nothing as he looked around. When he looked at me, it seemed as if he were able to stare right into my soul.

There was also an air of authority around him that rivaled Lord Elrond's. Lindir may have been Elrond's steward and assistant, and Erestor his councilor, but I knew the Lord's second-in-command had to be Glorfindel –there was no way anyone could ignore his orders and get away with it.

Watching him interact with Estel and the Twins, however, I saw another side of the blonde Elf Lord. He was quite gentle with the child, and behaved like an uncle to Elladan and Elrohir. Gilraen was treated like a lady, but I seemed to be a bit of a conundrum to him.

"I understand you are Elrond's new ward," Glorfindel quietly said to me, while the others were preoccupied with a story Estel was telling. "I have heard about you on my travels, from Mithrandir."

I perked up a little. I had not had word from Gandalf since he'd left four years ago. "How is he?" I asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice. "It's been so long since I've seen him."

Glorfindel seemed to soften a little. "He was well when I last saw him. When he heard I was returning to Rivendell, he asked me to carry you this message."

From a pocket in his tunic, he retrieved an envelope sealed with red wax and the Elf rune for "G." On the front was my name written in Common, with a slight flourish. I couldn't hold back a grin as I accepted the letter.

"Thank you, my lord," I said, gently tucking it under the edge of my plate. "Your efforts are much appreciated."

He actually chuckled at me! "It was no effort. And I am glad to carry a message for my old friend." Blue eyes focused entirely on me. "I hope to count you as a friend as well. Lord Elrond tells me how fond he is of you."

I couldn't tell if he was flattering me or not, but I was happy to hear how my host felt about having me as a guest. Gilraen, Estel and I ate with him at breakfast, in his lordship's quarters, and sat near him at dinner in the Great Hall, but other than that, we rarely saw much of him. We humans were welcome to sit in the Hall of Fire for music and entertainment, but Estel was too young to appreciate the arts just yet, so we merely entertained ourselves in Gilraen's rooms (which were larger, since she shared them with Estel).

Lord Elrond also kept our conversations to strictly innocent topics, like the weather, or how we were doing, or what our plans were for the day, so I didn't really know much about the Elf Lord who had taken me in. I knew he was a warrior, from watching the movies, and was highly intelligent, but I didn't know him personally that well.

Thus, finding out Elrond had a soft spot for me was a relief. I had often wondered if he had ever regretted letting me live in Rivendell; now I didn't have to worry.

"Meluir," Elrond called, getting my attention. "You have been here for some time now, and yet we have spent little of it together. I am sorry for it. Will you walk with me this evening, after we dine?"

Well, that was a surprise. "I would be happy to join you, sir," I replied, bowing my head a little in respect.

He accepted my answer with a nod of his head, then turned back towards his sons, leaving me once again to chat with Lord Glorfindel.

It was then that I noticed the blonde Elf's amusement. "An interesting name," he commented, taking a drink of fruit juice. "Is it one of your choice?"

I sighed and helped myself to a slice of toast, which I smothered with pear jam. "It was given to me by those who live here. I'm not sure how or why they chose the name, but it seems they find my interactions with Estel rather amusing."

Glorfindel smiled at me. "It is because there are no little ones in the valley for them to dote on. I believe they find the two of you endearing, for you bring them great joy."

A gentle hand came to rest of my shoulder. "You seem to be a kind soul, with a great capacity for love. In accepting young Estel and his mother as family, though they are not your own, you have earned the affections and respect of the Elves. We do not give the title of 'Elf Friend' lightly, but I think you are worthy of that, at least."

A blush touched my cheeks. I did love Gilraen and Estel as family, because I was so far away from my own. Sometimes, I went back to my own rooms and cried whenever thoughts of my own mother and father unexpectedly popped into my head, and the only cure was getting a hug from Estel, or spending time walking and talking with Gilraen.

"Thank you, my lord," I whispered, casting my eyes down to my plate.

He then asked me to call him by his name, rather than his title, an honor I really hadn't expected. I didn't even call Lord Elrond by just his name, except inside my own head. But for Glorfindel, it was something I was happy to do, as he was a friend I very much looked forward to having in my future.

The rest of the meal was filled with tales, all about what the Twins and Glorfindel had been doing the past several years. Apparently they had left a year or so before I had arrived, to travel to Lothlorien and Mirkwood and assess the defenses of those realms –and in Elladan and Elrohir's case, visit loved ones.

Lord Elrond was thrilled to hear that his daughter was happy in Lorien, but very disturbed that Mirkwood was having a bad time with spider infestations. Considering how huge spiders grew in Middle Earth, I could understand his concern.

Estel asked whether the three had fought any battles, but they assured him their journey was mostly uneventful. Apparently the Orcs were keeping to themselves…for now.

Finally, it was time for me and Estel to head to our daily lessons, and Gilraen to see that a feast was prepared for tonight, to honor the return of Elrond's children and long-time friend.

Before I left, the Twins cornered me and apologized for apparently neglecting me during the meal. I assured them it was alright, and understood their need to speak with their father after their time apart.

"Still," Elrohir said, "We would like to regard you as a friend. Father tells us that you are a scholar, and that Lord Erestor takes great pride in your achievements?"

I blushed and muttered something under my breath, but wasn't sure what I said, exactly. The Twins, however, grinned and declared that anyone who earned the respect of Rivendell's finest scholar was someone worth knowing.

After promising to spend more time with them in the future, if our schedules allowed it, I left for my Elvish lessons, happier at having made more friends.

* * *

That night, Lord Elrond and I went on our agreed walk.

The Twins (after asking me to address them by their given names) had requested to come along, and been firmly refused by their father. That alone had made me a little suspicious, but the fact that Lord Elrond had never before asked me on an evening stroll was enough to signal that something was going on.

To all appearances, it was just a walk. In Elvish, Lord Elrond asked me questions about my education, and how I was faring. Even though I was far from bilingual, I still got plenty of practice in speaking the Elves' native tongue. Not all Elves spoke Common, so I had to be quick to learn as much as I could, to better communicate with them.

It was a beautiful evening, the air warm and comfortable as the faint scent of flowers and clean water floated on the night breeze. After a while, I began to relax and lose a bit of my edginess. Perhaps Lord Elrond really did just want to talk to me about how I was doing.

I allowed him to lead me through the valley, listening closely as Lord Elrond spoke of the plants, trees and fountains we passed by. His voice was strong, but soft, and full of love for his realm. I couldn't help but wish that more leaders back home were like him.

We reached the foot of a flight of steps leading upwards, towards a large courtyard that overlooked much of the valley. I had seen this area only from afar, but never had the time or energy to walk so far. Since we had taken our time, I was not tired, and willingly followed Elrond up the steps, my hand resting on his arm as he helped me climb.

The moment I reached the edge of the observational courtyard, I froze. There, standing in a halo of pale moonlight and starlight, was a female Elf so beautiful, it took my breath away.

From the sheer power that emanated from her, I knew it had to be Lady Galadriel.

* * *

Meeting the Lady of the Golden Wood was something of my dreams and nightmares. I wondered, would she be as terrifying as she was portrayed in the films? Or would she be fair and kind, like Lord Elrond?

The being standing ten feet away from me was everything I had imagined, and more.

Perhaps because of his mortal blood, Lord Elrond radiated wisdom, kindness, and understanding, all in a way that was approachable. While beautifully handsome, his face had a somewhat earthly, human nature to it. The other Elves in Rivendell were much the same as their Lord –beautiful, but in a way that put a human like me at ease, and not feel (too) inferior compared to them.

Galadriel was beyond that.

Her face held the beauty of angels –flawless, wise, and serene. The air around her practically vibrated; it was as if she were filling it with all knowledge she had gained, the Ages of the world she had seen, and the power from the Elf Ring she wore on her slender finger.

She was tall, as tall as Lord Elrond. The white gown she wore was simple, but the silk-like material shimmered with a subtle rainbow of colors as she breathed. I wondered, if I blinked, would great swaths of it drift upwards and stretch out, revealing themselves to be wings?

Then her brilliant blue eyes, shining as though a burning star resided in each one, focused on me, and I did the only thing my brain told me to –I fell to my knees and genuflected to the most powerful Elf in Middle Earth.

Pressing my forehead against the cool stones of the courtyard, it felt like the only logical thing to do. Other than the gods, I truly felt she was the only one who deserved such respect and awe.

For a moment, there was eerie silence -I didn't dare move, not under the force of a knowing gaze such as hers.

Then I heard Lord Elrond step up beside me, the edge of his robe drifting just in and out of the corner of my eye. "Rise, Meluir," he commanded. "The Lady would not have your worship, for all you are willing to bestow it upon her."

A chuckle that was light like a silver bell, but deep as a well echoed across the yard. "Yes, child," a female voice said, "Rise."

I had to obey that voice, though I didn't want to. I feared meeting her gaze again, of having her rifle through my thoughts and emotions, discovering everything I had hidden from those I had grown to love and respect. Would she be angry? Or would she understand?

Reluctantly, I got to my feet as gracefully as I could, keeping my eyes down the whole time. I even tried to stall, brushing absently at my gown (I never wore pants in the evenings) to rid them of any dust.

"Look at me, Alyssa."

The hem of a white dress entered my vision. She was standing right in front of me. And I couldn't refuse her.

Slowly raising my gaze many inches upwards, our eyes met…and I fell into a swirl of blue and silver.

My head echoed with a ringing voice that seemed to come from all around me, but never actually reached my ears.

" _I know who you are, child, and who has brought you here_ ," she told me, silent yet not. " _I do not know your full purpose, but my Mirror has shown that you have a life that will touch many. Some will harbor a love for you that will never be returned, while others will find and bind their paths to yours in ways none of you could have foreseen_."

A perfect, slender hand rose, coming to rest on my cheek. "You are well-named, Meluir," the Lady said out loud, startling me. "You are good and kind; there is no malice in your heart for anyone, save those who threaten those you love."

She smiled. "But ' _mel_ ' also means _love_ , in our language. Here in Middle Earth, you shall be loved by many, and in as many different ways."

My eyes slowly closed as Lady Galadriel leaned forward, her lips rose-petal-soft as they brushed my forehead. "Be well, child. I deem you worthy of the title Elf-Friend. Should you wish to visit my beloved Wood, you will be welcome there as my chosen guest…and my friend."

When my eyes drifted open, and my mouth moved to try and thank her for her kindness, I found myself staring at nothing at all.

"What?" I gasped, looking around. Had I hallucinated the entire encounter? Or was it all a purely telepathic dream meeting?

But I could still feel her kiss on my head, her aura in the very stones of the courtyard. How could it not have been real?

A male chuckle to my left reminded me that Lord Elrond was still present. "She was here, Meluir. Her power is great, and she goes where she will."

I swallowed hard. "So, what does that mean for me? I don't understand."

He put a strong, gentle arm around my shoulders, while his free hand took one of mine. From the courtyard, he led me down to a bench in the gardens, not far away from where my meeting had been.

"The Lady contacted me several years ago, after you first arrived," Elrond explained, once we were seated. "I admit, I was selfish then. She very much wanted to meet you, but I did not wish to frighten you. You had already lost your family, your life, your entire world –I did not want to shatter you by having you meet her too soon."

He sighed. "I also saw a great vulnerability in you, an innocence that should be protected. In that, you are much like my daughter, and it was this resemblance that had me beg the Lady to meet with you at a much later time."

"Why now?" I asked, still shaky from my encounter with her.

"She could no longer wait," Elrond explained. "She knows that, within one or two years' time, Estel must begin journeying out with my sons to start his Ranger training. She also foresaw that visitors would come, and some of them would be touched by merely meeting you. Because of this, she wanted to see the sort of person you were, and whether your influence on others would be a positive one, or a dangerous one."

Lord Elrond gave me one of his beautiful, warm smiles, the gesture quickly putting me at ease. "I am happy to see that you passed her test. Your heart is noble, and for her to call you 'friend' is a great honor. Should you ever wish to travel to Lothlorien, I will help you do so."

That was kind, but I had no intention of doing _that_ anytime soon! There was so much here in Rivendell to do; I couldn't imagine a day where I would have enough free time to go visit the Elf Realm to the south!

"Now, I believe you have a letter from a certain wizard," Lord Elrond reminded me, though I had no idea how he knew about the letter. "I will escort you back to your rooms. No doubt Estel has already gone to bed, and Lady Gilraen is enjoying a quiet night on her own."

He was right. Like any mother, my friend relished the peace and quiet. I would read my letter tonight, and if there was anything I wanted to share with her, I would do so tomorrow.

* * *

The letter from Gandalf wasn't a long one, but it wasn't a short note, either.

In it, he apologized for not writing sooner, but he had word of important stirrings in the world, and needed to turn his attentions towards them.

' _Not that you aren't important, my dear, but since you are safely settled under Lord Elrond's protection, I must focus on things that even hint at going beyond even a wizard's control.'_

Well, he did have a point. Just because I had arrived in Middle Earth didn't mean the world stopped moving.

Gandalf stated that he had not told the Head of his Order of me, since he and Lord Elrond weren't sure about my path in Middle Earth yet. I was very thankful for that –Saruman the White might be a good guy now, but I didn't want the risk of him talking to Sauron about me later on. I did _not_ want to draw that nasty Eye in my direction!

He also hoped any lessons I was taking were going well, and that he hoped to see me as soon as his work led him this way. At the bottom, he noted that, as an apology for neglecting me, he would tell me any stories I wished to hear about his journeys, both past and present.

The note ended with a grand flourish that I had trouble deciphering, but I knew it was Gandalf's signature –there were little bits of dried plant that had rolled out of the paper, which had to be pipeweed.

After tucking the message in a small keepsake box (given to me by Estel last year as a birthday gift), I went to my desk. If Gandalf the Grey was willing to tell me any story I wanted to hear, I'd better have a request list ready.

* * *

AN: Review?


	5. Unexpected Company

AN: I own nothing from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_.

As I previously mentioned: Peter Jackson took a few liberties in regards to timelines and his films. Aragorn is only 10 years old during the time of _**The Hobbit**_ , and far from being a 'young Ranger in the North' (though he is, technically, young, and training to be a Ranger).

Anyway, here's my chapter, combining the films and book timelines. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Unexpected Company :**

Gilraen and I were seated together, chatting in Elvish when Ethelwen came to announce that Lord Elrond had left some time ago, at the head of an armed and mounted group, for Orcs had been spotted close to the valley.

We humans instantly grew worried, as Estel had just gone off on a camping trip with the Twins and Lord Glorfindel. They had headed out some days ago, for a secret destination a good distance away from Rivendell.

Gilraen and I knew it was the start of the ten-year-old's Ranger training, but Estel didn't. He merely thought it was some time alone with his foster brothers, and an Elf Lord who liked getting away once in a while.

But if Orcs were nearby…

"It will be well," I assured my friend, as Ethelwen gazed worriedly at Gilraen's pale face. I had never seen an Orc, but I knew they were horrible, violent creatures. "Lord Elrond and his warriors will deal with them swiftly. And Estel has three very skilled Elf warriors to keep him safe."

Ethelwen cleared her throat slightly. "It also appears that Gandalf is approaching, a group of traveling companions trailing with him."

"What kind of companions?" Gilraen asked, echoing the question inside my head. I had been the last visitor to come to Rivendell, and that had been five years ago.

"I believe they are Dwarves," Ethelwen replied. "Lindir wishes to know if one of you would be willing to greet the company upon their arrival? He is presently in the midst of an important task."

Gilraen and I exchanged looks. I immediately knew who was coming: Bilbo Baggins and the Dwarves who were going on their journey to take back the Mountain!

I was actually thrilled at the prospect of meeting Dwarves. Although there was some sort of 'bad blood' between Elves and Dwarves, I didn't harbor any ill feelings towards either race. And after being one of three humans in a valley full of Elves for half a decade, anyone new was exciting to me.

Those who were fans about the beauty and attraction of the Elves would think me insane for saying so, but one could get used to being around attractive people all the time. And the Elves _were_ people; they were simply far more beautiful than most humans. They had feelings and manners, and could act very humble and kindly towards anyone (even if that person didn't deserve it).

However, simply meeting a new race of people wasn't the only reason I wanted to meet the Dwarves; I had academic reasons, too. There were few books about them in the library, and I was very curious about them. So why not go directly to the source for information, especially when they were literally on our doorstep?

"I will meet them," I offered, rising to my feet. "Gilraen, will you go to the kitchens and tell them that there will be a need to prepare a great deal of food? I believe Dwarves have rather large appetites, and if they will be staying for any amount of time, we should be prepared."

She nodded, and rose to her feet. "Thank you, Meluir," she replied, using my Elf name. No one in Rivendell called me by my human one anymore. "I am not sure how to react to Dwarves; they are a people I have had little to do with. But I believe I heard Lord Erestor mention your interest in them and their culture."

"It will also give you a chance to meet new people, and be more social," Ethelwen interjected. "You and Lady Gilraen so rarely appear in the Hall of Fire."

Meaning the Elves were worried about isolating us human females. Estel got along well with almost everyone, but in spite of their kindness towards us, we mortal ladies felt a bit insecure amongst the tall, beautiful, graceful Elves. We might be used to being around them, but we still felt rather plain in comparison.

And I had to admit –it might be nice to be taller than someone, besides Estel. Even Gilraen was a few inches taller than me.

Since I'd just finished my riding lesson a short while ago, I tried to straighten my tunic and breeches. My hair was probably hopeless; it had grown a great deal in my time here, and I hadn't had it cut at all, except for a trim once a year. I now wore it confined to a single braid, or in the typical Elvish fashion of two smaller braids along the side of my head, to keep it out of the way.

Patting my braid into place, I inquired, "Where should I go, to meet our new guests?"

* * *

It had been a long, difficult journey, and yet, it was far from over. His brethren deserved a place to rest and regain their strength, but this was the last place in Middle Earth he wanted to do it.

The beauty of the valley did not affect him –he detested everything Elvish. The air was filled with peace and calm, but it was lost against the turmoil churning inside him. He had a Quest to complete, and yet, here he was in the land of his enemies! Gandalf might be an 'Elf Friend', but Elves were no friends to Dwarves!

The courtyard in which he and his companions found themselves was not large, but there was plenty of space for all of them. While the others turned around often, admiring the scenery, Thorin turned towards Dwalin, silently hinting that they should stay alert for any possible attack…or sign of disrespect.

He did not know how long they waited, but it was not long before a female voice called out, crying Gandalf's name.

To Thorin's great shock, a young female, clad in breeches and a fine tunic, came flying down the stairs, a broad, joyful smile on her face. She was far too small to be an Elf, so who, or what, was she?

"Gandalf!" she crowed as the wizard reached out and swept her off her feet. "It's been so long since I've seen you, Gandalf!"

Thorin frowned as the guide of their Company swung the female around, laughing as he did so. "Ah, my dear girl," Gandalf said, gently setting her down. "Look how you have grown since I last saw you!"

The woman, for that's what she was, smiled and tossed back a lock of hair that had escaped her braid. "I haven't grown in height, but I hope to have grown in knowledge and learning. My teachers have not despaired of me yet; not even my riding instructor."

She then turned her attention towards Thorin's folk. "But here you are, and with friends! You must have a story for me, Gandalf; you _did_ promise to tell me some when next you were here."

Chuckling, Gandalf patted the young woman on the head, as though she were a child. "Yes, yes; so I did. But first, I have business to attend to."

"Mithrandir!" called a gentle, male voice from the steps.

Gandalf turned. "Ah, Lindir!"

The Elf spoke in his native tongue, leaving Thorin guessing at what was being said, until Gandalf replied, "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

The Elf gave him an apologetic look. "My Lord Elrond is not here."

Gandalf looked at him in disbelief. "Not here? Where is he, then?" he asked, just before the sound of blaring horns rang out behind them.

* * *

It was rather amusing, watching a scene from The Hobbit films act out in front of me…at least until a troop of Elven warriors rode in on horseback.

The Dwarves were clearly angry and afraid, but the Elves kept their heads and simply sat quietly on their horses. So, nothing bad came of the encounter, until Lord Elrond welcomed them in Elvish, and offered them his hospitality.

"What's he saying?" one of the Dwarves demanded. "Is he offering us insult?"

Gandalf looked ready to hit one of them over the head with his staff. "No, Master Dwarf; he's offering you _food_!"

That got their attention, and I had to hold in my laughter as they appeared to consult over the offer. "Well, then," the same Dwarf said, once they broke apart. "Lead on."

Spotting me standing back and away from the gathered group, Lord Elrond beckoned me forward. "Meluir, you and Lindir will see to their comfort," he commanded in Elvish. "I leave these guests in your hands. Gandalf, will you join me for refreshments in my study?"

I gave an Elven show of respect, placing my right hand over my heart and bowing as Elrond departed. Lindir didn't seem happy with his new task, but as one of Elrond's most trusted staff, he had to obey a command.

Before he could say anything, however, I decided to try and be diplomatic. "Lindir," I said in Elvish, getting his attention. "Will you let me try and appeal to the good natures of the Dwarves? They might respond better to me than an Elf."

He nodded, and motioned for me to proceed.

"Good sirs," I said in Common to our guests, "Welcome to Rivendell. Lord Elrond has asked that I assist in making your stay here as pleasant as possible."

I have them my best apologetic smile. "I am sorry to say that I am very unaware of Dwarf customs. However, I do wish to ensure that your stay here is a comfortable one. Might I ask who the leader in your group is?"

I knew there were thirteen of them, plus one hobbit, who was lingering in the middle of the group. Bilbo was easy to find –he was the only beardless fellow, and appeared to be the only one both confused and awed at the whole experience of being in Rivendell.

At my inquiry, however, one Dwarf stepped forward: Thorin Oakenshield himself.

* * *

Now, as these were the first Dwarves I'd ever encountered, I really had nothing to compare them to.

A few had very long, dramatic beards, while others had more sensibly-kept facial hair. There were taller ones, shorter ones, a couple older and a few younger; as much of a mix as anyone could hope for, standing right before me.

But Thorin was different from all of them.

He was taller than a number of them, and more broad-shouldered. Thick, long dark hair, lightly streaked with silver, made him slightly more sophisticated, yet rugged. His beard was surprisingly short and well-trimmed, and his eyes were a deep blue, hard and sharp, like sapphires that had been finely cut. There was a sort of rigidity that seemed to be ingrained into every fiber of his being –it was as though he had been through hell and back, somehow emerging stronger than ever.

What was more, he was holding himself tall and full of authority, like the King he was born to be.

' _I can only hope Aragorn has that same air when he takes his throne one day_.'

But as Thorin approached me, I also saw a trace of gentleness. He was clearly going to try and be courteous to me, if only because I was female and not an Elf.

At worst, I had expected him to dislike me because of my association with the Elves. However, he actually gave me a small bow of the head as a show of respect. I was astonished, but tried not to show it.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield," he replied gruffly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

Rather than use an Elven bow, I settled for mirroring the head inclination he had given. "I am happy to meet you as well, Master Thorin. My name is Alyssa, though the Elves call me by another name. If you would please follow us, we can hopefully find some accommodations that will suit your needs while you are here."

I motioned for Lindir to walk with me, all while gently questioning Thorin about where his people would like to stay: indoors or out. He replied they would be happy outdoors, but would like some sort of cover, should it rain.

"Firewood?" I asked. "I'm not sure if Dwarf food preferences are the same as Elves, but if you've food of your own and would like to make it yourselves, we can have wood brought. Elves also do not feel cold the way we do, so it would also provide heat, should you need it."

Really, you have no idea how hard it is to get warm clothing from a people who don't experience cold like humans do! Gilraen and I had lost count of how many times we'd had to ask the Elves for thicker cloaks, coats, scarves, and socks; not just for us, but for Estel as well. They were happy to provide anything we asked for, but they still found it puzzling.

" _We_?" piped up a voice from the middle of the group.

I turned and smiled as the Dwarves gave their Hobbit companion a little space, so that I could see who had spoken. "Yes, we." I chuckled a little. "I am no Elf."

Gently lifting up my hair, I showed them my round ears. The sight of them seemed to cause the Dwarves to relax a great deal, clearly glad it was a human they were dealing with.

Lindir, who had been listening to the conversation in complete silence, led us to a rather large area that overlooked the valley. I had only been here once before, during a tour with Ethelwen; it was mostly used by those who practiced music and did not wish to disturb others, or be disturbed themselves. It also had a lovely carved overhanging roof, to keep out the weather.

There were no bedrooms nearby, so the Elves would not be pestered by whatever hijinks the Dwarves did, and it was isolated enough that they would not encounter many Elves here, besides the ones who brought them food or supplies.

"I hope this will suit you?" I asked, looking to Thorin for confirmation. "Wood will be brought shortly, and clean water, if you would like to wash up. I'm sure some bedding could be found as well."

I glanced at Lindir for confirmation, and he nodded. "Please excuse me," I said cheerfully, as Ethelwen came through a doorway and motioned for me to join her.

My friend gave our guests a brief glance. "Lord Elrond wishes for them to join him and Mithrandir for dinner this evening," she whispered in Elvish. "You are invited as well, should you care to attend. Lady Gilraen has no desire to dine with them, and Lord Elrond would not wish for you make yourself uncomfortable by being there unwillingly."

With a small, discreet peek over my shoulder, I saw the Dwarves dropping their sacks of travel gear and their weapons onto the floor, with more care for the latter than the former. One of the taller fellows was giving directions to a pair of younger ones, and I noticed that Thorin was keeping an eye on everyone, including me.

"Well, if we're going to avoid an incident during this evening's meal, I suppose I'd better go," I whispered in Elvish. "Please tell Lord Elrond I would be happy to join him and his guests this evening."

Once she'd left, I turned towards the Dwarves, who had gone quiet as several Elves came to place pile after pile of firewood, blankets, and pillows in various spots. A few even had thick mats (possibly from the weapon's practice arena), to be used as cushioning from the ground.

A Dwarf with a long white beard, who seemed to be the oldest of them, approached me, a kind smile on his face.

"My lady," he said with a bow, "I'm Balin. Thank you for your kindness towards us. With our history, we honestly had not expected such great hospitality from the Elves."

Balin hesitated a moment, as though wondering if his next words might be taken the wrong way. "And if you don't mind my saying so, it's a fine thing, having someone who isn't an Elf or Dwarf involved. A neutral party is always a good idea."

"I certainly agree with you, Master Balin," I replied honestly. "I have nothing against Dwarves, Elves, or any other people of Middle Earth, especially those I haven't met. I can say with all honesty that that I will do everything possible to make sure you are all treated well while you are here."

He gave me a very intense stare just then. "And are you in any position to keep that promise, lass? You being human and all, I don't know if you've a lot of power to wield in a land of Elves."

"Human I may be, but if Lord Elrond himself bestowed the task upon me, I can hope it means I've the ways and means of keeping my word to you," I replied with a smile. "Now, would you be so kind as to tell your kinsmen that you have all been invited to dine with Lord Elrond and Gandalf this evening? I'm sure they'll want to tidy up a little and comb their beards, to leave a better impression on their host."

The twinkle in Balin's eyes was slightly mischievous. "I doubt that, but I'll tell them to do it anyway. Will you be there as well? I would certainly appreciate a pretty face, after looking at this lot for so long."

I couldn't help it; I laughed. "Yes, Master Balin, I shall be there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I had better prepare myself for tonight."

He bowed his head and went to join the others while I motioned for Lindir to follow me out, which he happily did.

"You did well, Meluir," he muttered in Elvish as we walked down the hallway towards the main House. "The Dwarves are far coarser than most of the guests we have had in Rivendell, and I was unsure of how to proceed without offending anyone."

Rather than be insulted, I was actually a little amused. "And am I not considered 'coarse' by Elf standards?" I teased.

He leveled a glare in my direction that had me giggling. "You are far from coarse," he flatly replied, though his glare softened into a smile. "You have learned much and grown a great deal in your time here. Your manners are equal to that of any Elf, and your knowledge of our people improves greatly every day."

Lindir paused a moment in the middle of the hallway. "Lord Elrond has heard of an Elf Maiden who has become Captain of the King's Guard in Mirkwood. Your riding lessons will soon end, and I believe Lord Elrond would like you to learn to fight instead, if only to keep you physically fit."

That idea could either way: well or poorly.

Here in Rivendell, with no television or internet to keep me occupied, I sometimes had a few hours every day where I was bored out of my mind. Even though I loved reading, and had one of the best libraries in Middle Earth at my disposal, there were times where I became restless and wanted to do something else.

I had attempted several hobbies, but not all of them had turned out very well. I'd tried taking up sewing, which could be useful, but even after years of trying, I was still stuck with only the most basic learning. Even then, as Lord Elrond's ward, I wasn't really allowed to mend my own clothing.

I'd tried painting and drawing, but were horrible at both. Singing was something I'd always wanted to do, but in a place where Elven voices sounded like angels, I knew it wouldn't fit with the others very well.

Dancing was last on my list, as was fighting. Both required coordination, which I very much lacked. Maybe lessons in one, or both, would fix that?

' _Or I might just accidentally end up killing myself or my instructor when handling a sword, or doing a kick_.'

Lindir must have seen the expression on my face, for he actually chuckled. "You will do well, little one," he assured me. "You may not have the grace of the Eldar, but you are adapting very well. We are proud of you."

It was rare for Lindir to give compliments, so I accepted this one wholeheartedly. "Thank you, Lindir. The kindness and friendship of everyone here means a great deal to me. I do not know what I would have done, has Lord Elrond not taken me in, as he had with Estel and Gilraen."

I never found out what story Lord Elrond had given, about my being in Rivendell, but I assumed it included something about Gandalf. I learned that, in general, if it included the Grey Wizard, the Elves were surprisingly accepting of any story you gave them.

"It was no trouble to accept you, Meluir," Lindir said, motioning me forward. "You are kind to everyone here, and hard-working. Your eagerness to learn has earned respect from Lord Erestor as well as Lord Elrond. You do not give up easily, and only do so when others order you to."

Ah, yes; that would be the seamstresses in charge of my sewing lessons. I sometimes think they made me stop because Lord Elrond did not like me constantly going through so many bandages.

I left Lindir in the corridor leading up towards my room, and headed to my small suite. There, I took a quick bath, and brushed the knots out of my hair. I chose a dress of soft, dusty rose trimmed in gold, and a small circlet of braided gold wire to wear atop my head –a gift from Lord Elrond, celebrating the fifth year of my being in Rivendell.

Slipping my feet into soft leather shoes, I opened my door to find Gandalf standing there, a smile on his face that only widened when he saw me.

"Ah, my dear Alyssa," he said, holding his hands out. "How well you look! Every bit the young lady I knew you would be!"

I blushed and didn't hesitate to hug him. "Thank you, Gandalf," I whispered, breathing in the comforting smell of trees and smoke, which might have been pipeweed. "I don't think I ever told you, but I owe you more than I could ever repay for what you have done for me."

He smiled and gently patted my back. "You are appropriately named by the Elves, Meluir. You have shown great kindness to those who thought to find none here. I expected great things from you, and I am glad to see that those expectations are on their way to being met. I am proud of you."

His words greatly touched my heart. It was almost like having a grandfather say those words to me, and for a moment, I was at a loss for words.

Gandalf must have sensed that, for he chuckled as he pulled back from our hug. "Now, will you honor an old man by letting him escort you to dinner? I believe the Dwarves are on their way, and I would hate for us to be late."

A small memory stirred in the back of my head, and I could not resist saying, "I thought a wizard was never late, Gandalf; he arrives precisely when he means to?"

It wasn't a direct quote from the films, but it was close enough. And it certainly tweaked his beard enough to earn me a small, playful scowl. "Have you been talking with Lord Elrond? You certainly sound like him."

I only gave him a playful smile. "I'll never tell."

He huffed a little, but it came to nothing more than a small sigh that ended in a smile. "Come, my dear. Our host awaits."

I took the offered arm and let him lead me further into the Great Homely House.

* * *

AN: Next up: dinner with Dwarves!


	6. Dwarves

AN: Still don't own anything from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_ …except for a few posters and figures.

So, in the first _**Hobbit**_ film, there are a few deleted scenes from Rivendell that didn't make it into the final cut. I'm going to include some of those in this chapter, because I thought they were funny.

Please enjoy, and don't forget to review.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Dwarves :**

Gandalf and I reached Lord Elrond's private dining area just as Thorin did. The Dwarf lord seemed surprised by my presence, but he greeted me respectfully with a nod of the head, and a 'my lady' before we were led towards the balcony outside.

"It was kind of you to invite us to dine," Gandalf was saying, my hand still tucked in his elbow. "I'm not really dressed for dinner."

Lord Elrond threw an amused look our way. "You never are," he playfully commented.

I giggled a little, and was rewarded with a wink from Gandalf and a smile from my lord.

At the head table, I was seated to Lord Elrond's left, with Thorin beside me and Gandalf across the table, to Elrond's right. The other Dwarves were already seated, and being served the salad course, which they did not seem to appreciate.

"Where's the meat?" I heard one of them demand.

Oh, dear; I'd forgotten that Dwarves were very fond of meat.

The Elves _did_ have various types of meat, but it was mostly fowl or wild game that was brought in by hunting parties. Lord Elrond had herds of cattle and sheep in the valley, but they were small; he had once told me that he did not wish to foul the valley with the animals' waste and stench, which was why he did not keep pigs here, either. The cattle and sheep were mostly for milk and cheese, or various creams for desserts. Once or twice a week, there was mutton at dinner, but we only had beef on special occasions.

Thus, these past few years, I had mostly been eating duck, chicken, goose, and other types of birds. Venison was also a constant staple, but only at dinner. Rabbit was popular, but unfortunately, I was allergic, and unable to indulge whenever it was served (though the cooks did everything they could to make sure I had plenty to eat whenever it was on the menu).

I didn't know what the cooks had planned for tonight's meal, but I very much hoped the Dwarves liked it and didn't make a scene.

As a plate filled with salad and sliced pickled vegetables was set before me, I noticed the various musicians that were playing around the balcony. When it was just Lord Elrond, Gilraen, Estel and I, there were no musicians; I had a feeling that they were here to soothe the Dwarves' gruff attitudes, but it didn't seem to be working. One of the Dwarves, who seemed hard of hearing, actually stuffed a cloth into his ear horn!

I hid a sigh and began to eat, my ears open to the conversations around me. As I nibbled through my salad, Lord Elrond spoke to Thorin and Gandalf about the Elven swords they had found on their journey. As a courtesy, Lindir handed Thorin's blade to Lord Elrond, so that I did not have to do so, or move out of the way as it was passed across the table.

As I had nothing to contribute to the conversation, I couldn't help but wonder why I had been asked to join the group for dinner. Perhaps it was believed that the Dwarves would be on their best behavior with a female present?

That's when I heard what sounded like a song being started behind me, where the Dwarves sat. Turning, I felt my jaw drop in disbelief as one of them jumped onto the table and began to sing and dance, knocking various bowls, cups, and utensils around or off the tabletop. The Elf musicians stopped abruptly, some staring in shock while others sat stoically, their feelings hidden.

To cover my own expression, I retrieved the napkin from my lap and held it over my mouth. I had never seen Elves look so scandalized, and as the song progressed, I found myself torn between horror, embarrassment, and laughter.

Then the rest of the Dwarves began throwing food at their singer, which caused even Lord Elrond to stare in disbelief. It resembled a food fight, with one target, who did not retaliate.

And I knew that if there was one thing Elves disliked, it was the waste of perfectly good food for no reason.

Finally, the song drew to an end, and in the echoing silence, I turned towards Lord Elrond. "Please excuse me, Sire?" I whispered.

He nodded, and I wasted no time racing to the next room.

* * *

Watching the young woman flee, Thorin was torn.

While he had enjoyed his kinsmen's song and was glad for the discomfort of the Elves, he had not wanted to upset the lady. She had been kind to them, never once showing contempt or dislike of them as she saw to their comfort. The last thing he had wanted to see was her to fleeing from a room because of something they had done.

A moment after she'd gone, he caught the sound of laughter… _female_ laughter.

' _Is she…laughing at us_?' he wondered, feeling anger boil in him.

But there were two ways she could laugh at them; either it was laughter at what she considered the vulgarity of a primitive people…or she was genuinely amused by their antics.

He listened closely, and felt his anger subside. The laughter was full of amusement, not contempt. ' _Huh…she could almost be a Dwarf, that one_.'

Glancing over at his kin, he saw some of them look ashamed -Bofur especially, as it had been his song that had sent the girl running. The others seemed puzzled, but Dwalin looked more impatient and hungry than anything else. Balin, however, seemed amused and rather cheerful, popping a pickled onion into his mouth as he leaned over to consult his King.

"I hear her laughing," the older Dwarf muttered in their own tongue. "It's a good, jolly sort of laugh, the kind from someone who actually has a sense of humor."

"Almost like a Dwarf lass," Thorin softly replied as he glanced at the doorway.

His eyes then turned towards their hosts. Lord Elrond was also looking at the doorway, expressionless and deep in thought. Did he not approve of her amusement?

A few moments later, the lady returned, a serene look on her face. "Forgive me my abrupt departure, Sire," she apologized, sinking into a curtsy. "I've asked for someone to assist with cleaning the area, and for the meat and soup courses to be brought, in that order. I believe our guests would better appreciate it."

Thorin wondered if the Elf Lord would be angry at the girl's presumptuous actions in regards to his servants, but instead, she only received a nod.

"Thank you, Meluir," Elrond replied. "I believe you are correct in that regard."

It was then that a bevy of Elves descended, swiftly cleaning up the mess Thorin's kin had made, before another wave arrived to serve the next meal course. Three large geese went to the larger table, and were received with cheers from the Dwarves sitting there. Here at the high table, each of them received an individual portion, consisting of a large breast of meat with roasted potatoes and vegetables, all elegantly presented.

The Elf musicians had once again struck up their instruments, but kept the tone soft, blending in with the wind in the trees and the waterfalls in the distance. Thorin's companions were so engrossed in eating and talking with one another that there was no room for anything else on their minds. Even the hobbit was quiet, eating his way through his meal in silence.

Glancing to his right, Thorin watched the lady, Alyssa, eat her food neatly and carefully. Before, she had been a refined lady, distant from him and his kin. Now, for all her grace and manners, he actually felt that she was someone he could speak to informally.

"My lady," he said, turning towards her, "You mentioned that your name is Alyssa, but the Elves bestowed another upon you. Why is that? And why are you here among them, instead of in the lands of Men?"

As she paused in her eating, her face turned thoughtful, the fading sunlight of the day glittering on the gold circlet upon her brow. "I was found by Gandalf the Grey near Rivendell some years ago, alone and injured. I know not how I came to be there, or why. Everything from that day was a mystery to me; and still is."

The gaze she turned towards the Elf Lord was full of affection. "Though he had every right to send me elsewhere, Lord Elrond chose to keep me here as his ward. I have been treated very kindly by him and his people; they have fed, sheltered, protected, and clothed me, even providing me with a fine education I do not think anyone in the lands of Men would give a woman with neither family nor wealth."

When her gaze rested again in Thorin's direction, he saw a faint glimmer of tears in her eyes as she said, "Here I am treated well, like an equal. They have asked for nothing in return, other than for me to try and better myself. This I try to do in every way possible, for I know I can never repay them for their kindness."

"Nor would I ask you to, Meluir," Lord Elrond softly said, reaching out to gently brush her hand. "You have done all that I asked for, and more. I am happy to have you as part of my House."

Thorin was puzzled. "What is that name you called her? What does it mean?"

The lady laughed a little as a slight blush tinted her cheeks. " _Meluir_ is an Elf name that means several things; but it mostly translates to 'loving, kind, or sweet one.' Since I'm so much younger than even the youngest of the Elves here, I believe they find a few of my antics endearingly child-like at times, if only because I sometimes have the behavior of one."

"I find that hard to believe," Thorin objected, stabbing a carrot with a bit more aggression than necessary. Before he could stop himself, he said, "I would actually call you more Dwarf than child."

He had expected her to be offended by his words; certainly Lord Elrond's chief servant seemed to be so. But Alyssa, or Meluir, gave him a genuine smile and calmly replied, "Thank you, Master Thorin. I shall take that as a compliment. Now, will you tell me about your people? I've found very few books on Dwarves in our library, and am curious about your ways of life."

It was the last thing he expected, but he could not help the joy he felt at her choice of conversation. ' _I had not thought to encounter someone in Rivendell who would want to know about Dwarves_.'

For Thorin, the rest of the meal passed pleasantly. While his comrades ate, drank, and exchanged jests, he found himself speaking of the many things Dwarves mined for in their mountains. Alyssa, as he chose to privately call her, asked about their standards for gemstones, gold, and silver, and wondered at how the styles of the Elves compared to that of the Dwarves.

Thorin was eager to answer all her questions; it had been many years since someone outside his own people had shown interest in their ways. "I regret that I have no jewelry of Dwarf make to show you," he said, "But perhaps, someday, I will."

That was all he would say about his Quest. On the day he took back Erebor and reclaimed his family's throne and their treasures, he would find something suitable amongst it all to send to the Lady of Rivendell.

After all the kindness she had shown him, it was the least he could do.

* * *

Once dinner concluded, Gandalf asked to speak with Thorin and Lord Elrond alone. To my surprise, even Lindir was dismissed for the evening.

"You may go as well, Meluir," Lord Elrond subtly commanded in Elvish. "I have asked your tutors to halt your lessons until the Dwarves have left. I would rather you assist in making them welcome during their stay."

I gave him an Elvish bow of respect, then quickly went to join the Dwarves on their trek back to their living quarters. Most seemed a bit uncomfortable having me around, but the youngest two, as well as Bilbo, seemed to find me rather fascinating.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service, my lady," the hobbit introduced himself, with a polite bow. He briefly explained that he was a hobbit from the Shire, traveling with the Dwarves on their journey.

I was tempted to tell him I already knew who he was, but didn't. Instead, I returned his bow with a curtsy, and declared myself happy to meet him. "Perhaps, you may tell me more about your people, Bilbo," I offered, feeling genuinely thrilled at meeting one of the hobbits I admired so greatly.

The two youngest Dwarves bowed and introduced themselves as Fili and Kili, Thorin's sister's sons. I faintly remembered that Thorin had no wife or children; so, technically, these two were the heirs to Thorin's throne.

All three were eager to pelt me with questions, mostly about who I was, why I was in Rivendell, and what Thorin had talked about over dinner. I answered them as best I could (hiding my true background from them as much as possible), before delivering them to the others so they could have a rest.

I was returning to my rooms when I saw Balin and Thorin approach. Neither Dwarf looked happy, but both seemed to cheer up a little when they saw me.

"Ah, my lady," Balin said with a smile. "I cannot thank you enough for joining us today at dinner. Your laughter at Bofur's antics rather lifted our spirits."

"Well, it was rather amusing," I admitted. "I can honestly say that I haven't had such a good laugh in a long time."

It was true. The Elves were kind, but their sense of humor was quite subtle. Estel was sweet, and some of his antics were funny, but it had been years since I had the chance at a good, solid belly-laugh.

Thorin actually smiled a little. "I am glad we did not scandalize you, Lady Alyssa. I know our ways might seem rough compared to the Elves."

"Oh, please call me Allie," I insisted. "Even the Elves do not call me 'lady' unless they are being formal."

I had grown used to the Elves addressing me by the name they had bestowed; however, I did not want to make the Dwarves uncomfortable by having them address me by a name given to me by a people they disliked.

Balin grinned and tucked his thumbs into his wide belt. "Allie it is, then. Well, I believe some of our group will be roasting some sausages and other vittles tonight. Elf food really isn't filling, by our standards. Will you join us?"

He was somewhat right. Elf cuisine was rather light, almost like the special diets back in my world. When I'd first arrived, I had eaten anywhere from two to three times what the normal Elf consumed; but after a while, my body adjusted and I ate as they did. I sometimes did ask for extra helpings, if I was especially hungry, but mostly I kept extra bread, fruit, and dried meat in my quarters to snack on.

And while the idea of sausages was tempting, dinner had filled me up quite well tonight.

"I thank you for your offer, Balin, but I'm afraid not," I replied. "There should be plenty of wood for you to use for your cooking. I can ask for extra food to be brought to you tomorrow morning, if you'd like? So that you do not drain your provisions?"

The old Dwarf smiled and nodded. "That's very kind of you, lass. We'd appreciate that."

A question nagged at the back of my mind, but I was concerned at how to put it. "Will your stay be long? I wish to let the cooks know, so that they may have enough food prepared for your group during your stay."

The two Dwarves exchanged glances, then shrugged. "It will be some days yet," Thorin guessed. "We could use a small rest before continuing on our journey. A week at most, I think."

I gave them my thanks, and promised to let the kitchens know tomorrow morning, before wishing them a good night.

* * *

I rose early, to check on our guests, but found most of them sound asleep. Bilbo seemed to have wandered off, as had Balin and Thorin.

' _Oh, I hope they don't cause trouble_ ,' I silently prayed inside my head. I wasn't a religious person, but in a tight pinch, the least religious person tends to give voice to a deep wish or hope.

I, however, kept my hopes/prayers/wishes silent. Why? One detail from my Tolkien college course: prayers said out loud in Middle Earth could easily be heard by the deities here. Apparently the gods could easily 'hear' a prayer, and either make those prayers a reality, or cause the complete opposite of them to happen. So, one should always be careful while making them.

Needless to say, since my arrival, I tended to keep my prayers silent, and as minor as possible.

Thankfully, I was able to find Lindir, who informed me that Bilbo and Balin had been seen walking the halls, but Thorin had been spotted somewhere in the gardens, and that had been some time ago. Worried that he might be lost, I went in search of him.

After nearly an hour, I gave up and settled down on a bench in a small glen near the House. I desperately needed to redo my hair, which had escaped the braid I had put it in, and decided to put it up in a simple ponytail, my fingers combing through my loose tresses as I removed the purple ribbons tied at the end of the tail.

Setting them down in my lap, the ribbons blended perfectly with the purple gown I had chosen for today. With no lessons on my schedule, I had no reason to wear breeches or my more casual outfits. Besides, I also wanted to make a good impression on the Dwarves.

"Allie?" a gruff voice called, catching my attention.

I turned my head. "Oh, Master Thorin!" I exclaimed, feeling embarrassed at being caught with my hair all mussed. "Forgive me; you catch me in a rather awkward moment."

He actually smiled a little and bowed. "No, it is I who must apologize. I'm afraid I am lost, and when I saw you here, I thought you an Elf. I did not know it was you until just now. And you may call me Thorin."

I motioned towards the other end of the bench I was on. "Please, rest yourself a moment. I will be done shortly."

Thorin seated himself and silently watched as I struggled to put my hair back. "You are not wearing the circlet from last night? Does Lord Elrond not give you jewels to wear, if you are his ward? He seems rather fond of you; I imagine he would gift you whatever you desire."

I shrugged. "I do not desire much. While jewelry is lovely, I think it pales in comparison to the kindness and affection he shows towards me. I would rather be poor, loved and happy than alone and unloved, with riches, jewels and gold."

He stared at me in disbelief and shock. I imagine my words went against everything Dwarves stood for -after all, wasn't this particular group going to reclaim their kingdom, a Mountain full of gold and treasure, from a dragon?

"I thought all females loved jewels and pretty things," Thorin blurted out. "Do they not always want some kind of token of affection from us males?"

Again, I shrugged. "I do like looking at pretty things, but I don't think it's a good idea to always get what you want. If you do, there's nothing left for you to dream of; and without dreams and the joy they can bring, a person can become cold and unfeeling."

My fingers finally grasped the last strand of hair at the back of my head. Quickly, I pulled my right one free, and hastily took up one of my hair ribbons, successfully pulling it back into a neat tail.

"I've noticed that the others defer to you the way the Elves defer to Lord Elrond," I casually remarked. "You seem to be a Dwarf of great importance."

Yes, I was trying to gently get the truth of their Quest out of him. If I didn't, I knew I was going to eventually blurt out something I knew from the books or movies. Since I wasn't supposed to know anything about it in the first place, that could lead to a very awkward situation.

For a good moment, Thorin went quiet. I could tell that he was debating whether to tell me the truth; he probably thought I would run and tell Lord Elrond everything I learned.

But in the end, he said, "We are going to reclaim our lost kingdom, Erebor."

After that, he went on further, telling me about the dragon that had killed many of his people, stolen their great treasure, and sent the Dwarves fleeing from their homeland. I heard about the infamous Arkenstone first hand: a great, glittering jewel that seemed to glow from within with the light of the sun, the stars, and the moon.

"Now you go to fight for it…to win it back," I whispered, looking at the trees around us. "It seems a very dangerous endeavor, to reclaim something guarded so closely by something so deadly."

Blue eyes sparked with anger as he stated, "It is my birthright," in a tone full of determination and pride. "My grandfather is dead, and my father either missing or dead. I was Prince then, but I am King now. I must do this, for the future of my people!"

"I do not doubt that," I said, keeping my voice gentle. "It is your right, as you say. You are King. But should you succeed in your Quest, do you think you shall be a good one?"

"And who are _you_ to judge me a good king?" he growled, sneering a little.

There was silence in the small glen. Even the birds had stopped chirping.

"To be a good king, you must have a good heart," I softly told him. "Have you heard the expression 'a heart of gold?' It describes someone as being a good and generous person."

Rising from the bench, I could not keep the sadness from my voice. "I would rather you be a king with a heart of gold and a hall of stone, than be one with a cold, stone heart and a mountain filled with treasure."

As I left him, I remembered several scenes from the film: the first was Thorin staring greedily at the treasure that had driven his grandfather mad, and drawn the attention of a dragon.

The second was of him dying in poor Bilbo's arms, lamenting how people should be satisfied with their hearths, their homes, and their quiet lives.

I wanted to save this noble Dwarf from his fate, but I did not think it was my task to do so. If it was, surely the Valar would have given me some sort of sign?

My heart resting heavily in my chest, I went inside to check on the rest of my guests.

* * *

A length of purple ribbons lay on the ground near where she had been sitting.

' _Drat the girl_!' Thorin silently cursed.

He had wanted to tell her she was wrong, but in truth, he knew she wasn't. Her words were wise, her intentions good, and he had shown anger towards her. She did not deserve that.

' _Am I taking my anger at the Elves out on her, because she is their Friend and favorite_?'

Ever since the fall of his land, Thorin had nursed his hatred of the Elves. The Elf King, Thranduil, had abandoned them, leaving the Dwarves of Erebor to starve in the ashes left by Smaug. Even if he would not loan them his armies, he could have offered them food and shelter for a few weeks! Though the treasury of the Elven King was nowhere near as vast as the Erebor's, but he was certainly wealthy enough to provide for those who now had only the clothes on their backs!

But Thranduil had done nothing, and Thorin had been forced to struggle to support his people. He never forgave, and he never forgot that.

' _And yet, here is a woman living with and being educated by Elves, and though it is none of her concern, all she wishes to do is make sure I will be a good ruler_.'

She truly worried for not only Thorin himself, but for his people. What disturbed him most was that she was right: they did deserve a good king. But could he not be a good king, as well as a rich one?

Alyssa might not value gems and gold, but Dwarves were another matter entirely. Their whole lives they worked, crafted, and took pride in all things mined in their mountains. No woman or Elf could ever understand that.

' _But that was no reason to snap at the poor girl_ ,' he chided himself.

Looking down at the ribbon, Thorin bent to retrieve it, intending to return it to her when they next met.

But perhaps it had a better purpose. ' _I will keep it_ ,' he decided, carefully rolling up the length of fabric and tucking it into his pocket. ' _To remind myself of her words, and as a promise to not let the madness that had taken Grandfather consume me as well._ '

He owed her that much, at least.

Thorin also vowed that as soon as Erebor was his again, he would invite her to visit him there. He would show her the great caverns, crafted over the course of decades; the fine quarters meant for honored guests; and the magnificent treasures that his people had discovered in the depths of the Mountain.

Then she would understand what he had fought so hard for.

* * *

AN: Review?


	7. Forming Friendships

AN: I still don't own anything Tolkien or _**Lord of the Rings**_. I just own my character and storyline.

This chapter has more of Alyssa/Meluir bonding with the Dwarves while in Rivendell. I'm not sure how long the Dwarves were in Rivendell (maybe a few days to a couple weeks?), so I only guessed while writing this chapter. I figured, if they were on a schedule to get to the Mountain, Thorin probably didn't want to stay too long; just long enough for a rest/restock/recovery period.

There was also one reviewer who asked how a person could be allergic to one type of meat, but not another, because I'd written that Alyssa was allergic to rabbit. This is based on a real-life fact: a friend of mine can't eat lobster because it makes her physically ill, but she can eat other seafood without any problems. I wanted to give Alyssa some sort of quirk, and that was it.

My thanks to everyone who has read this story, and an even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed; I love and appreciate each and every one of you.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Forming Friendships :**

After my meeting with Thorin, I decided that I needed to keep better track of everything I knew about Middle Earth, as well as its future.

The first thing I did was immediately find Erestor, to ask for a journal book.

"It is always good to keep one's thoughts in written form," he advised, handing me a thick tome with a brown leather cover. "It might reveal something to you later in your life, when you read through it once again."

I certainly hoped that was the case.

That entire night, I scribbled down everything I could recall about the books and movies. Granted, it had been years since I had seen them, but there were some scenes I had memorized so well, I could still quote them.

My 'record book' was divided into two sections, for the two major events that were to unfold. But instead of forcing my brain to recall everything chronologically, I closed my eyes and just let things flow out.

By morning, I'd written quite a bit, but it was mostly mismatched patches, at least in regards to the _Hobbit_ events. I'd been much more of a _Lord of the Rings_ fan, and knew most of the films by heart. So, while my _Lord of the Rings_ records were much more organized, the _Hobbit_ section was a hodgepodge of what limited memories I had.

After a few hours of sleep, I went back and reread my Hobbit entries, to try and organize them better. Most of them had scribbles along the sides, or lines through things that I thought were from Bilbo's adventures, but might have been from _The_ _Lord of the Rings_.

I got so lost in my scribbles that I missed breakfast, which alarmed both Gilraen and Lord Elrond so greatly that they sent Ethelwen to check if I was alright. In the whole time I had been in Rivendell, I had rarely missed meals; the only times had been when I was so sore from horseback riding or from weapons practice I could barely move.

My message to them was that I was well, and had simply lost myself so deeply in some work that I had unintentionally missed the morning meal. I asked Ethelwen to give them my apologies, with the promise of joining them for dinner. They both accepted this, and agreed to meet in Lord Elrond's quarters, as usual. Per Lord Elrond's orders, the Dwarves were to eat in their private area from now on, with food provided from the kitchens.

It was only after I received their replies that I realized Lord Elrond would probably ask what I had been working on. And there was no way I wanted to give away anything I knew of the future just yet.

Panic began to set in, but after a deep breath, I retrieved a fresh sheet of paper, and began scribbling down a list of things I believed the Dwarves would need during their stay here, as well as what could be done to provide for them.

A large luncheon was brought to me by a worker from the kitchens, along with a message from the cooks. "Do not skip meals simply because of your work," the male Elf told me, a glint in his dark blue eyes. "The cooks were most upset at this. You know how they believe that feeding the body leads to feeding the mind."

After finishing my food, I picked up the sheet of paper with my notes on the Dwarves, and examined it. My father had always said that I knew how to take care of others. He was right; I always tried to listen to people, so that I could get them what they wanted or needed.

Taking care of Dwarves should be no different. I knew they liked meat, and as they were heading out on their quest, I should make sure they were well-supplied.

' _They'll probably end up losing most of it along the journey, but it would make me feel better, knowing that they had food, medicines, and other necessities_.'

I then decided it might be best to visit the Dwarves themselves, if only to check on them.

* * *

Most of the Dwarves appeared to be out, but Balin and a few of the younger Dwarves, including Fili and Kili, were there.

Balin greeted me warmly, and offered me a place to sit on one of the spare sleeping pallets. Since I was in pants rather than a dress, I took the offered seat, and asked Balin, Fili and Kili to join us. The two young Dwarves politely offered me something to eat and drink, but since I'd just had lunch, I politely refused.

"That is Ori," Balin said, waving towards a Dwarf who was seated on a bedroll off to the side. "I suppose you could say he's our chronicler. He intends to put this whole venture of ours into a book, once it's over. He's a good lad, with a good mind."

On hearing his name, Ori looked up from a book he was scribbling in. "Hello, my lady," he said in a soft, polite voice. "If you're looking for the others, they've gone exploring."

"Actually, I wasn't sure who to look for," I replied, showing Balin the list I had made. "I understand you're on a very long journey, and wondered if your group needed more supplies."

I gave the three Dwarves around me a small smile. "While I don't really understand the conflict between your people and the Elves, I hope that you will be sensible and accept any aid we can offer you, even if it is of Elvish make."

Fili and Kili looked a bit conflicted, but Ori looked interested –in fact he was so interested, he actually came over to join us, squishing in next to Balin.

"What kind of supplies are we talking, lass?" Balin cautiously asked. "I'm sure several of our folk will have doubts about taking Elvish medicines; they'll think you were trying to poison us all!"

That really made me angry. "The Elves would do no such thing," I retorted, letting my annoyance show. "I would say it's more likely that Men would poison their enemies, not the Elves. And since I am a woman, would you accuse _me_ of trying to kill you all, by poisoning your medicines or giving you rotten food?"

They all had the decency to look horrified and embarrassed.

"Of course not, Allie," Balin softly replied. "You've been nothing but good to us; we wouldn't dream of insulting you with such nonsense. Our apologies."

The other three muttered their own apologies. I nodded my acceptance of their words, and motioned towards the paper I'd written. "Now, would you care to look and see if there's anything you'd like to take with you?"

* * *

Between the four Dwarves, I not only put together a full supply list, but also got a good two hours of raunchy jokes, and stories about their lives so far.

Balin seemed to have seen the most in life; he'd grown up in Erebor, and kept all of us spellbound with his descriptions of the immense stone pillars that held up the Lonely Mountain, as well as the great city that lay within. He spoke of the fantastic feasts he'd attended, the jewels dug from there, and the unparalleled work the Dwarves had done with all the tools and materials they could want at their fingertips.

"It was a glorious place," he said dreamily. "And right outside our doors, only a few miles away, was the town of Dale. Their weavers made the finest, most beautiful fabrics; even the poorest soul in Erebor dressed as well as a noble from Gondor."

His descriptions were so vivid, I felt like I was there, watching Dwarves and humans alike wander through the town as they shopped or traded goods. Balin told of how skilled the toymakers were in Dale, and how they grew the food that graced the King of Erebor's table every night.

"The feasts were some of the greatest to be found anywhere," Balin boasted, to the delight of his fellow Dwarves. "Every table had roasted boar, venison, or beef, sometimes one of each! Freshly made pastries so delicate, they'd fall apart if you breathed on them. The best wines were from the vineyards that grew nearby, and all kinds of fresh fruits came from the farms of Dale."

Then he told me of the dragon that had ruined it all.

"A great red-and-gold beast, it is," he murmured. "I heard it before I saw it; great rushing winds, hotter than the warmest summer breeze came up over the valley and into the halls. That's the only warning we ever got."

Fili shivered in his seat. "Uncle says you were nearly roasted alive that day."

Balin nodded. "He's right. I would have been dead, if Thorin hadn't been there to pull me out of the reach of the flames." He sighed. "Many were not so fortunate."

I sat on the edge of my seat, breathless as he spoke. "What happened next?" I whispered.

There were tears in Balin's eyes now. "We fled, with nothing but what we had on at the time. Warriors fell, dozens and dozens of them, giving their lives so that we could escape. Thorin himself carried me out the crumbling front gates, and with my own eyes, I witnessed the Elf King Thranduil and his armies crest the horizon, a blazing wave that caused me to hope that we could defend our homeland."

He took the handkerchief I offered him with a nod of thanks. "That hope was crushed when I saw the Elf King turn away. Thorin called out to him, begging for help; _him_ , a Prince of Erebor, _begging_! But we got no aid that day, nor any day afterwards, from the Elves."

The small smile he turned towards me was watery, but it was real. "Well, not until today."

His audience waited as he dabbed the tears from his eyes. "We traveled many miles, selling what jewelry we had to buy food and supplies. Thorin even took the odd bit of work, creating weapons or tools for local villages so that none of us would starve. We counted it a great blessing, to settle in the Blue Mountains."

"Our mother refuses to speak of it," Kili softly whispered. "When Uncle asked us to join in his Quest, she begged us not to go."

Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a smooth black rock, carved with Dwarf writing. "She gave me this, as a promise to return to her."

A spark flashed in my head, and my heart fell like a stone. I recalled a scene in the films, where Kili had shown that very rock to the female Elf guard in Mirkwood. I also remembered that he would not return to his mother; that he would die alongside his uncle and brother, defending their kingdom.

Retrieving another handkerchief from my pocket, I began to dab my eyes. Only some of those tears were for Balin's story; the others were for the young Dwarves seated across from me, who would die so young. I'd always had a soft spot for warriors and soldiers.

"There, there, lass," Balin said, reaching out to pat my shoulder. "Don't weep."

The sound of heavy footsteps approaching caused us all to look up. There stood Thorin, and he looked confused. "Lady Alyssa? Why do you weep?"

Turning towards the others, he gave them a harsh glare, the younger ones shrinking in their seats while Balin looked slightly amused.

"What did you say to her?" Thorin demanded. "If any of you have offered her insult, you will answer to me. The Lady has been nothing but gracious to us, and yet you cause her grief?"

I was surprised at his concern for my feelings, but I couldn't let him be angry at the others. "Balin was telling me of the wonders of Erebor, before the dragon took it. I was happy to hear of it from someone who lived there, but saddened at your loss homeland."

Some of the anger and tension went out of Thorin. "While I am glad you enjoyed tales of our land, I am unsure why you are so interested in us and our quest."

"I am a scholar," I replied calmly. "I have great interest in learning about peoples other than Elves and Men. Since there are few books about Dwarves in Lord Elrond's library, I thought it best to ask my questions while you were here."

I smiled at Ori, who blushed. "I understand you are keeping a record of your adventures? Perhaps you could send a copy here, once it is completed?"

Ori nodded eagerly. "I will do that, my lady," he promised. "Would you…show me the library here? I would like to see it, before we leave."

"I would be happy to," I replied while rising to my feet. "Would now be alright?"

Nodding, Ori rushed to put away the book he was writing in, while the others rose to make small bows of respect. In a few moments, I had not only Ori, but also Balin trailing me to the library.

"I hear they have a huge amount of books here," Ori chattered excitedly. "Are they all in Common? I don't read Elvish, but if you have something that looks interesting, I could learn some-"

I had to laugh at his enthusiasm. "No, you won't have to learn Elvish," I assured him. "I don't read Elvish, either; just Common. And there are many books written in the Common Tongue, though they might be a little archaic in their use of words and terms."

Ori seem alright with that. "We have the same issue with some of our older tomes. I've tried asking our scribes to try and make more modernized copies, but they won't listen to me."

He sounded so dejected I wanted to give him a hug. There were many times where I'd sought to do the same thing with the Elf scholars here in Rivendell, but didn't want to run the risk of insulting someone with my request. Some might agree with me, but there was no doubt in my mind a good number of them might consider it sacrilege to modify the works of writers they held in high esteem.

' _Maybe it's like how I'd feel if someone decided to modernize Jane Austen, or Charles Dickens_.' If anyone tried to turn anything Austen into a trashy romance, I know I'd be angry enough to fight them.

"Should Thorin win the Mountain back from the dragon, you could ask him to send books to Rivendell to be copied," I suggested. "Or you could send copies, and our scholars could attempt to modernize it for you? Then we could return the favor, by sending a few copies of Elven works…if you're interested, of course."

Balin chuckled as Ori got a dreamy look on his face. "I think you've found a great friend in this one, Allie," he teased. "His one weakness is the written word."

I chuckled a little. "I admit to being the same way. There is nothing I like more than a good book –well, except a _well-written_ book. I've lost count of the number of books I've fallen asleep over, because they were so dry and dull."

Rather than join in my laughter, Ori looked nervous. "I hope my book won't be boring," he whispered. "I know my mother and brothers were a little upset when they found out I would rather be a scholar than a warrior. I can fight, but what I really love are books, and reading and writing."

Feeling sorry for the soft-spoken Dwarf, I put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with that," I firmly said. "How else are people supposed to know the great deeds that heroes have done? Who else will write down the songs that bards will study and perform across the lands? Writing is incredibly important."

"Do you really think so?" Ori asked eagerly, standing a little straighter.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Without records to look back on, we would be doomed to repeat mistakes of the past, rather than learn from them and improve ourselves."

While Ori looked thoughtful and went silent as he walked, Balin whispered to me, "Do you think our quest a fool's errand, Allie? As you said, if we don't learn from the past, we're doomed to repeat it; are we foolish to want to reclaim our treasure from a dragon, when it was that same treasure that destroyed us?"

It was my turn to be thoughtful, keeping quiet until we reached the public section of the library (Elrond's personal section was upstairs, and carefully guarded by a scowling Erestor during the day).

Ori took one look and sighed with joy, his eyes going dreamy at the sight.

Figuring he might appreciate something about his own people, I found the few books written about Dwarves, and brought them to him. I even found him a small chair in a corner with plenty of light, and left him to it.

Balin, however, I escorted to another quiet area, and sat him down for a chat.

"I'm afraid I'm not really qualified to answer your question," I softly told him. "I'm no warrior, and I know nothing about dragons, other than what I have heard about them in stories."

I took a deep breath. "But I do think that a small group can do what vast armies of Dwarves and Elves cannot. Armies are obvious, and attract all kinds of attention. Small groups can move quieter, slipping in and out of places with far less notice. I believe that if all of you put your skills together, and have a leader who knows how to channel those gifts, then you might have a chance."

The old Dwarf seemed to relax a little. "We are an odd bunch, but you are probably right. If an army attacked Erebor, the dragon would torch it to ash, and we'd be no better off than we are now. And Thorin is a great leader; he has always looked after his people, doing tasks that no Prince should do unless forced to. We might just have a chance."

I felt guilty, giving him hope about this whole insane thing. I knew that Thorin would die trying to win his kingdom back, and that Balin would one day be killed trying to reclaim the lost realm of Moria from the Orcs.

But I couldn't tell him that. Gandalf had to face the Balrog in Moria in order to become Gandalf the White, and help destroy the Ring. Who knows what would happen if I encouraged Balin to take a Dwarf army to get Moria back, and he succeeded? Would that prevent Gandalf from his destiny as the White Wizard, and cause the Dark Lord to win domination over all Middle Earth?

' _Funny how a few lives could lead to, and change, such big events_.'

Rather than linger over such sad thoughts, I decided to simply enjoy the moment, and even asked for food and drink to be brought, so that we could have a nice visit.

For more than two hours, Balin entertained me with more tales of Erebor, and of the Dwarf Royal Family he had faithfully served for so long. He sighed forlornly over the fact that he had never married, but regarded Thorin as a sort of son that he never had.

"With his grandfather dead and his father lost, I made it my duty to look after him as best I could," Balin told me, a fatherly gleam in his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. "Not to say that I coddled the lad; he's got a good, strong head on his shoulders, and a stubborn streak that goes back through his entire family."

He chuckled. "I think the only sentimental one is his sister, Dis. A fine lass she is, and Thorin is extremely fond of her, and her sons."

Balin proceeded to tell me all sorts of noble deeds, battles, and other things Thorin had done for his people during their long search for a new homeland. It sounded like he was bragging about the Prince he had served, but there was something else he seemed to be hinting at.

"I would also like to apologize for his words towards you," he said, out of the blue, completely surprising me.

I choked a little on the fruit juice I had been drinking. "Um, what?" I blurted out between coughs. "What words?"

"Aye, lass," Balin said, snatching a bit of cheese from the food platter. "He told me of what he'd said to you outside, in the gardens there. You must understand that his pride and legacy are at stake. Erebor was lost during his early life, and he simply wishes to reclaim it during his lifetime, rather than have the shame of the loss hanging over his family line. He meant no disrespect towards you."

I saw a small smirk and twinkle underneath all that white facial hair. "I think he's rather fond of you, actually."

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. I could _not_ have a Dwarf Prince (or King!) interested in me in any way.

Not that I was against Dwarves, but I could not give my heart to someone who was going to be dead in a few months' time. I was a very emotional person, and there was no way I could stand the heartbreak if I let myself get close to Thorin Oakenshield.

"Balin, as flattering as that is, you have a very long journey in your future and possibly many battles," I said, trying to be diplomatic. "I think you should focus on those first. Should the time come that Thorin is crowned King, he will probably be extremely busy trying to move his people back to the Mountain, and repairing relations with the surrounding peoples. He'll find a nice Dwarf lass among your people who will make him very happy."

All Balin said as he finished his cheese was "Hmm."

Before the conversation went further, Lindir entered. "Meluir, you have dinner with Lord Elrond this evening," he reminded me. "You must be ready."

Leaving Ori and Balin in Lindir's capable hands, I rushed to tidy and dress myself for supper. Hopefully an evening with the Elf Lord would settle my spinning head.

* * *

When I sat down at Lord Elrond's table, he did indeed ask what had kept me so busy.

"I merely wished to do the task set to me to the best of my abilities, Sire," I replied, as plates of bread, salad, and roast venison were set upon the table. "There are so many of them, it's difficult to ensure that they get what they all require. I merely made a list of things to speak with them about, and did so today."

Helping myself to a bit of salad, I continued, "And one of the Dwarves wished to see the library. His love of books rivals mine, and I believe he enjoyed the visit there very much. He was still reading when I left to dress for dinner."

Elrond nodded and allowed one of the servants to put a bowl of soup before him. "I hope that they are behaving appropriately towards you? I know their manners can be a bit coarse, but if one of them says anything insulting, you will tell me, won't you?"

I promised to do so, and eagerly began to spoon up my own soup, my ears open to the others' conversation. Gilraen spoke of how she had just received a message from Estel, via a messenger bird.

"He's learning quickly," she boasted, swelling with motherly pride. "It is difficult being away from home, he says, and to adjust to living in the wilds, but he seems to be doing quite well."

Elrond and I were happy to hear it, and toasted the success of Estel's training so far. Elrond had also received word, from his sons, and they too were happy with how things are progressing.

After supper, I went to bed tired but content with my day…for the most part.

* * *

Thorin's Company stayed in Rivendell for little more than a week.

The timing was unexpected, at least for me. I had vague memories about the _Hobbit_ films, and from what I recalled, they had stayed in Rivendell for a very short time, perhaps only a few days. For them to stay such a long period left me feeling rather confused. Had they stayed because I had done or said something to influence them? Or had the films modified the timeline, and a week was what they had already planned?

Oh, well. All I could do was be there to ensure they were comfortable, and help them when asked.

Over the duration of their stay, I had several more encounters with the Dwarves, but only a few seemed to actually like spending time with me. This mostly included Fili and Kili, Balin and Ori.

Ori's brother Dori had eventually come around, too. Apparently he very much enjoyed food and drinks, especially fine teas and wines, and could talk about them for hours, if he had the right audience. He was particularly interested in Elf wines, and I was able to find a small, rather dusty book on the subject in the library.

Lord Erestor was willing to get rid of the unused text, so I was free to clean it up a little and present it to Dori as a gift. Apparently few Elves in Rivendell had interest in this particular book, and the ones that did already had a copy or two of their own. So, I was able to make a small peace offering towards at least one Dwarf in the group.

When I presented the book to Dori, I thought the Dwarf would burst with happiness, especially when he found that it was written in Common, and was less than ten years old.

"I probably won't have much time to read it on my journey, but it is a fine gift, my lady," Dori said, grinning broadly as he carefully tucked the text away.

Teas were something Dori and Elves shared a love of, so as I arranged the provisions for the group, I added a few packets of several tea varieties for Dori to drink during his travels. They were heading to danger and possible death, after all –the least I could do was provide a few small comforts.

But for some reason, the rest of the Dwarves avoided me. The only explanation Balin gave was they still didn't trust someone who was so closely associated with the Elves. When I asked why the younger Dwarves didn't have such feelings, Balin only shrugged.

"They're young, and more open towards new things," he said, settling back on the chair beside mine. "As they see it, you are, technically, not an Elf, and don't deserve their scorn. You've been a gracious host to us, and seem genuinely interested in us and our people; so, you are very different from anyone they've met before."

Most of the time, Balin, Fili, Kili Dori and I sat and chatted together about Dwarf food, their culture, and their weaponry. Kili even showed me his bow and arrows, demonstrating his stance for me.

"I'm sorry to say that I know nothing of archery," I told him apologetically, "But you do look very fierce. If you would like more arrows for your quiver, please let me know, and I can ask our warriors to find you some."

I looked over at the others. "The same goes for the rest of you. If you're going to face a dragon, the least you can do is be well-armed!"

But the most they asked of me were knives that could be hidden within their boots or up their sleeves. "In case we're captured," Fili told me. "They can't take what they can't find!"

The Elves working in the armory seemed uncomfortable arming Dwarves, but they knew that angering Lord Elrond's ward was not a good idea. Besides, I'd been told to see to their well-being, and for me, that included their security.

I was able to gather together a decent collection to show the Dwarves, but was sorry the blades weren't in better condition. Metals crafted by Elves were usually polished to a mirror-shine, and some were even bespelled to glow blue when Orcs were near, like Bilbo's blade.

The ones given to me to arm the Dwarves were purposely _not_ polished, and held no magic at all. The smiths explained that they could not give the best of their wares to those who were going a long and possibly fruitless quest; but they would give what they could. I wasn't happy with their choices, but there was really nothing I could do or say to change their minds, without looking like a child throwing a tantrum.

Fortunately, Fili was thrilled with the selection of knives I presented, and selected a good five or six of them for his use. Ori took a couple, as did Kili, who was surprised at the dozen arrows I had managed to procure for him (mostly by swiping them from the practice yards).

"I am sorry that there are no swords or axes, but other than you few and Thorin, I did not think anyone else would want an Elvish blade," I said to Balin, cautiously glancing at the others out of the corner of my eye. "I didn't know when you would be leaving, so I've also asked for food, medicines, and other supplies to be brought tomorrow morning, mostly things that will keep during a long journey."

Balin agreed with me about the weaponry, and thanked me profusely for my generosity. "I wish we could pay you back for this, lass, but right now, we've a need to conserve our coinage," Balin apologized. "When this quest is over, I swear that I will send you a proper gift, either from my share of the treasure in Erebor, or my own hoard. It's the least I can do for you."

I hurried to assure him that a gift wasn't necessary, but he insisted. "A Dwarf never likes to be in debt," he flatly told me. "Trust me, Allie; you'll be getting something from _me_ , at the least."

That last part was emphasized with a look towards Fili and Kili, who blushed, bowed and muttered their own kind of promise, but so softly I couldn't even hear them. Balin must have, or at least he seemed satisfied with their actions, because he didn't press them further.

While the Dwarves either accepted me or didn't, Thorin, meanwhile, was…a puzzle.

Sometimes, the Dwarf King would be there, listening as I talked with the others, but mostly, he seemed to spend all of his time talking with Gandalf (who also seemed to be avoiding me).

But other than a few brief instances, I had spent no time alone with Thorin. He had not apologized for his display of temper in the gardens, but I was surprised to one day find a bouquet of flowers outside my door. Since the Elves tended to put flowers in vases in my room every few days, I knew it had to be from Thorin, as a means of apology.

I never got to thank him for the blossoms, though, during his stay. Two days after the flowers appeared at my door, a few hours after I'd bid them a 'goodnight,' Lindir came to tell me that the Dwarves had gone, swiftly and silently.

Gandalf, however, was still here, and willing to spare me a bit of his time, before he went to join them on their journey. He found me in my rooms, reading through a book Erestor had found about Elf-bred horses.

"I am sorry for not spending more time with you, Meluir," he said. "Lady Galadriel and Saruman were just here, to meet with Lord Elrond and myself about the Dwarves."

I felt slightly panicked just then. "Did you tell Saruman about me?" I blurted out, trying not to crush the book in my hands.

Gandalf gave me a curious look. "No, we were busy discussing other things. Why? Do you not wish for me to tell him about you?"

His blue eyes studied me closely. "Why do you fear Saruman, child? Why do you distrust him so?"

Damn it; there had to be a way I could answer him, without giving anything away.

"Perhaps it is simply because I know and trust you and Lord Elrond far more than I do him, I cautiously replied. "And I have done nothing of importance, that I can see, that requires the White Wizard's attention. Perhaps we should wait a while, and see what is to become of me first?"

Lucky for me, Gandalf seemed to agree. "Yes, you're right; it's early days yet. You have done nothing but try to fit into the world in which you've been brought. You have not tried to run about and change things, so far as _I_ can tell."

He smiled. "So, little one, I will keep you a secret a little longer. Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond did not speak a hint of your existence to Saruman; and neither shall I. Rest easy, and continue trying to better your education here. I must rush to catch up with the Dwarves, but once their Quest is finished, I shall come and visit you at once."

The sparkle was back in his eyes. "And I promise to tell you a _very_ good story."

I relaxed enough to laugh a little. "That's what you said a few years ago, Gandalf. I think that you will owe me a whole book of tales before long."

"Possibly, but it will be a tremendous book, won't it?" he teased. "Good night, Meluir. I will see you as soon as I can."

Then he was gone, and I was left with a mind in turmoil and a rather heavy heart.

I would miss the Dwarves I had befriended, and even though I knew what would happen with Thorin's quest, but I couldn't risk telling Gandalf and having him change something.

But, oh, how I wish I could have done something to help them! Knives, food and a pleasant rest weren't much…but they were all that I had to give.

* * *

AN: Review?


	8. Training and Unexpected Messages

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Training and Unexpected Messages :**

Once the Dwarves had left, I went back to my usual schedule of studying Elvish, riding Shan, and spending time with Gilraen and Estel (whenever he wasn't out doing Ranger training with the Twins).

The one new addition to my day was fighting lessons with Lord Glorfindel.

* * *

I am a pacifist, for the most part.

Personally, I don't believe in fighting unless I'm in danger, or if someone I know and love is. But I know that there are those back on Earth who feel a 'call to serve,' either in law enforcement or the armed forces, and I respected that. They were (and are) the ones who keep others safe by risking their lives.

Elves are much the same way. Most of them are peaceful, and seek lives that are quiet and productive, like artists, cooks, jewelry makers or sculptors. Then there are instances were male and female Elves feel a 'call' to be warriors, in order to protect their realms.

But some, like Lord Glorfindel, were required to learn to fight. As a Lord, and a leader, he was expected to become an expert in the art of war, and command others in battle.

Right now, there was peace in Middle Earth, but I knew others felt a shadow growing. Glorfindel seemed to sense it, too, and when he learned from Lindir that Elrond intended me to learn self-defense, he took it upon himself to teach me.

Of course, when Lord Elrond told me of this, I immediately panicked. Having an ordinary soldier teach me to fight was one thing –the thought of having a renowned warrior Elf Lord charging at me with a sword was enough to make me want to wet myself.

Luckily, Lord Elrond guessed what I was feeling, and hastily reassured me that Glorfindel would be as gentle with me as he would with an Elf child.

"He has taught many warriors, and all have turned out extremely well," Elrond said in a soft, almost hypnotic tone, one that he usually reserved for a nervous or frightened Estel. "Glorfindel also knows that this is an entirely new experience for you, and that you are learning this merely as a form of exercise, not as a means of joining our armies."

I tried picturing myself in Rivendell's army, and was torn between laughing and crying. "But it would still be a good idea to know how to defend myself," I said.

My brain inadvertently recalled how women were attacked back home, and sometimes raped. The men here in Middle Earth might be more gentlemanly, but not all of them. If I ever found myself in a tough situation, I wanted a way to get out of it, alive.

And so my lessons with Glorfindel began.

* * *

On my first day, I dressed as I usually did for riding: breeches and a shirt. I had asked the seamstresses to create something with less baggy sleeves, and the breeches were tighter than usual, but not quite leggings. My boots had no laces, so they would not come undone and become a tripping hazard. I brought a belt with me, but did not wear it, as I didn't know if Glorfindel would want me to or not.

The practice yards for sword training was completely empty, for once; I'd passed by before, and there were always half a dozen Elf warriors training there at any given time.

' _I'll bet all Glorfindel has to do is hint that he wanted the place to himself, and the space empties out pretty quickly_.'

I didn't remember much about his backstory, but whispers in the halls mentioned him slaying a Balrog before he himself was killed. Glorfindel was then reborn, and somehow became a close confidant and friend of the Lord of Rivendell. Was it any wonder the other warriors fled, when he wanted a space to himself?

I was nervous as hell as I walked into the practice area, my eyes scanning for any sign of my teacher. I saw a blonde head moving about inside a nearby building, which likely housed the training weapons, so I figured he was looking for some equipment. Since I didn't want to bother him, I kept myself busy by walking around the yard, warming myself up a little.

A neigh from the far side of the yard caught my attention, and I was shocked to see Shan standing there, looking rather miffed at me. I'd told him that our daily rides would now be only three or four days a week, and he hadn't been happy about that. But for him to break away from the herd, and the corral, to come looking for me was something I hadn't considered.

"You _troublemaker_!" I hissed, rushing over to him. "Are you mad, breaking out like that? Do you know how upset Lord Elrond will be when he finds out? He'll think I let you out on purpose! Are you _trying_ to get me in trouble?"

My horse glared at me, but before either of us could say anything, I heard Glorfindel chuckle. Turning, I watched him approach, a pair of practice swords in his hands.

"It seems that he is unhappy that you are here, instead of with him," he teased, blue eyes glittering. "If you were going to be a warrior on horseback, I would say your bond with your mount is as it should be."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not funny." I turned towards Shan. "It's really _not_ funny. Go back to the corral. I promise I'll visit you later…with a treat."

One silvery-black ear pricked forward. 'Treat' was a word he recognized very well, and it seemed to pacify him, at least enough to go back to the horse meadows.

After I was sure Shan was gone, I turned towards my new trainer. He seemed more amused than anything, and grinned when he saw I was eying the swords in his hands.

"Do not fear," he assured me. "I merely wish to know if you've the physical strength to hold and lift a sword."

I remembered Frodo Baggins once being surprised at how light Elvish blades were, but a scene from a film was a lot different from real life. Rather than argue with him, however, I accepted one of the training blades and braced myself for a hefty surprise.

In actuality, I turned out to be the one surprised. The blade wasn't feather-light, but it didn't weigh a ton, either. I could even lift it with one hand and not strain myself!

"Excellent!" Glorfindel exclaimed, smiling in satisfaction. "You will need to lift weights for a little while, but not long, and you'll need to make calluses on your hands, to toughen them. My greatest question, however, is how much do you know about swordplay?"

"The sharp, pointy end goes inside the enemy," I deadpanned. "And I need to stay away from my enemy's weapons. That's all I know."

My answer was an honest one, and I think Glorfindel appreciated that. "Very well," he said. "We will start at the beginning."

* * *

Over the course of several months, I did exactly as Glorfindel bid me.

In the mornings and evenings, during any little bit of spare time I had, I lifted weights, for strength training. While I sat and read during my time with Lord Erestor, I had rough leather balls full of sand to squeeze, which built up my hand strength, and created a very faint line of calluses, as protection from blisters later.

During my actual lessons, I warmed up with a bit of a run beforehand, and one afterwards, to cool down my muscles. I learned a bit of footwork, and some techniques on how to stay focused during a battle.

"I pray you will never see a fight, dear one, but I want you prepared," Glorfindel often told me. "I will have failed you as a teacher and a friend if you were harmed when I could have done something to prevent it."

I think he sensed the conflict inside me. When Lord Elrond had requested I take these lessons, I had merely wanted to do it as a form of exercise, to keep me busy and physically fit. I never thought I would actually have to fight and kill something or someone, since I could not imagine ever setting foot outside Rivendell. I had no reason to, of course; there were no family members or friends to visit (though Lady Galadriel had invited me to her lands, I had no desire to see any of the realms of Men, and anyone worth visiting in the Shire was either on a dangerous Quest, or not even born yet.

But there was one specific question on my mind: would I leave to go with the Fellowship on their journey?

My first response was "no way!" I knew that many things had to happen in order for them to succeed, and the Darkness to be defeated forever. I had no intention of interfering, so that meant staying here in Rivendell until the War was over.

' _But what if the Valar want me to go with them_?' part of me wondered. If the deities of Middle Earth chose to send me with the Fellowship, then it would be best if I were battle ready, in case.

So, I exercised and I practiced, earning strained muscles, bruises, and a great deal of hurt pride. Glorfindel did his best to be gentle with me, but that didn't stop him from snapping orders or advice when I was busy lying there in the dirt, aching from head to toe. I ended up mentally using a lot of Elvish curse words (courtesy of a few secret Elvish lessons with the Twins).

Then, one day, while trying to avoid being 'killed' by Glorfindel, I received orders to report to Lord Elrond's study, as soon as possible.

* * *

When I entered the study a good hour later, freshly scrubbed and in a lavender gown, I saw were two small, rolled up scrolls of paper sitting on Lord Elrond's desk. Beside one of them was a tiny satchel, barely the size of my thumb. I was curious as to what it held, but when I saw the seriousness on my lord's face, I decided it was best not to ask.

"Meluir," Lord Elrond said, his voice soft but uneasy, "A message has just arrived from Erebor."

I swallowed hard. This was it; the bad news I had secretly been dreading for weeks. It was time to face that Thorin was dead, killed while trying to defend his kingdom from Orcs.

A harsh sound came from behind Lord Elrond's chair, catching my immediate attention. There, perched by a large window, was the largest raven I had ever seen.

Giving it a thorough look, I saw that around each of its legs was a message tube, which currently sat empty. One of the notes it had carried was now in Lord Elrond's hand, stretched out towards me.

With a very deep breath, I took the parchment. It had curled up again, for it had been rolled tight in order to fit into the message container. As I unfurled the parchment, I was surprised at how long the paper was, as well as the length of the message itself.

"As you can see, there were two messages," Elrond informed me, causing me to look up at him. "The one you hold was addressed to me, from Mithrandir."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "The other is a sealed message for you…from Thorin Oakenshield himself."

* * *

For a moment, I felt my breathing and heart stop. Surely I had heard that wrong.

"From…Thorin?" I managed to whisper. "He's alive?"

Outside, I must have looked ill: I had felt myself go pale at the news, and my stomach turn. Lord Elrond must be wondering whether or not I was going to be sick all over his desk.

Inside, my brain was swirling. Confusion, shock, and disbelief whirled about as I struggled to figure out how this could have happened. What had I done to cause such a tremendous change in Middle Earth history?

I don't know how long I sat there, but the feel of someone's hand on my shoulder snapped me back. Lord Elrond stood there, his face etched with worry as he pressed a warm hand to my forehead.

"Child, are you well?" he asked. "You are so pale! Should I send for someone to take you to your rooms?"

Pressing fingertips to my throat, while the other remained on my forehead, I watched Lord Elrond slip into his role as a Healer. "Your skin is cold, and you are shaking a little. You should rest, immediately. We may continue this conversation tomorrow."

If I did that, it might be too late to discuss this.

"No," I whispered. "I'm alright. It's just…"

I had to tell him the truth. If Gandalf were here, I would speak with him about it, but he was probably still in Erebor. Even if I sent a message to him, it would be days, or even weeks before I heard back from him.

And even if I did write him, what could he do to help me fix this? Kill Thorin, to right the timeline? That would probably make him Enemy #1 amongst the Dwarves, and in the future, the Fellowship would need Gimli on their Quest.

By now, Lord Elrond looked ready to admit me to the Healing Wing, rather than my own rooms. "Meluir, what is wrong? What is it I can do to help you?"

He had taken my hands in his, and I could feel a strange, calming sort of energy flowing up through my palms. The tension in my body was beginning to ease, but the one in my heart was growing. I had to tell him.

"Sire, something very important has changed," I whispered, hoping that no one was in hearing range outside the door. "The King of Erebor is supposed to be dead!"

* * *

Elrond was unsure what to make of this news. "You are certain?" he pressed his foster daughter.

Yes, foster daughter she certainly was. He had always called her his ward in public, but in many ways, she had become a daughter to him.

Glorfindel had speculated once that Elrond was trying to fill the void that Arwen's absence had left, when she had traveled to Lothlorien, but that was not true. No one could replace his children. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen were his children by blood, and he adored all of them, but there was always room for love in an Elf's heart; and he had given Meluir a place there, as he had done with young Estel.

And now, right before his eyes, his Sweet One had wilted, the joy and innocence in her heart seeming to drain out of her. This worried him far more than the news of Thorin Oakenshield.

"I am sure," Alyssa said, once more becoming the frightened young woman who had first appeared in his valley. "It has been a long time since I've had to recall details, but I do know that he should have died fighting to defend Erebor from Orcs."

Elrond sent a little more calming magic into her, and watched as her eyes began to droop. Good; she needed to sleep, before the shock overwhelmed her.

A harsh croak from the window reminded Elrond of his winged visitor. The raven was from a colony near Erebor; it was said that many of this flock could understand and speak the Common Tongue.

Alyssa sat up, waking a little. "Oh! Is that the messenger bird? Is it alright?"

Elrond's primary concern was her health, but it appeared worrying about the raven was a good distraction. "Yes, it is from Erebor. The ravens around the Mountain are highly intelligent, and were considered allies of the Dwarves, before the dragon came and caused them to flee. They have recently returned, sensing that the return of the Dwarves."

He nodded in the bird's direction. "He arrived just this afternoon."

The raven gave another croak, and flapped its wings, but other than that, it kept silent. This must be one of the birds that did not speak.

Alyssa gently withdrew her hands from his as she rose to her feet. "You poor thing," she crooned to the bird. "You must be famished, and thirsty!"

She glanced over at Elrond. "Shall I send for food for him, Sire? Or should I take him elsewhere to refresh himself?"

The raven squawked a little and gave wing, heading straight for Alyssa. Before Elrond could react, the bird was settling itself on her shoulder, gently grasping her with his talons. Elrond was unsure whether to laugh or be worried.

"Take him to one of the courtyards and see that he is fed," Elrond said in a tone that suggested, rather than commanded. He knew she would care for the bird; hers was a compassionate heart.

As she left, taking great care of the burden on her shoulder, he called, "Meluir," catching her attention. "You and I will speak after he is tended."

He nodded at her hand. "And I will need that, before you depart."

Meluir, for she had once again become the Sweet One everyone knew, looked at the note in her hand. In her panic, she had forgotten she still held Gandalf's message. "Yes, Sire."

Elrond nodded his permission for her to leave, and sighed after she was out of sight. Whatever she had changed, he was unsure as to whether it would be for the better or worse of Middle Earth. Only the Valar would know for sure, but even then, Elrond doubted it.

* * *

The raven on my shoulder was giving me odd looks as I tried setting him down on a railing that overlooked a garden. He stubbornly refused to let me go until I explained that I was not, under any circumstances, going to hand-feed him food, so he might as well make himself comfortable on a new perch.

He'd looked at me a moment, then flapped over to land on the railing.

"Very good," I complimented him. "Now, I'm going to fetch you something to eat. However, I don't know what ravens eat. So, how about we decide on a 'yes' and 'no' means of communication. One croak means 'yes,' and two croaks mean 'no,' alright?"

The raven croaked once, then sat staring at me expectantly, as though it were waiting for my next question. "Alright, then," I said, mentally going over a book I'd read on falconry in the hopes some of one birds' diet crossed over to another. "How about chicken? Do you like chicken?"

Again, I got a 'yes' response. "You eat things raw, right? Not cooked or seared in any way?" There was another confirmation croak. "Do you eat entrails, like hearts, kidneys or lungs?"

At that question, the raven got rather excited, hopping up and down on the railing until he almost fell off. I couldn't hold back an outburst of laughter. "Fine, fine; I'll get you all of those, and some clean water. Just stay here; I'll be back in a little while."

I returned about fifteen minutes later, with a tray that held the raven's meal. I had three bowls: one with sliced raw chicken meat, bare of bones; one with a few chicken hearts, lungs, and kidneys; the third held fresh, clean water.

Seeing the raven pacing and looking frustrated, I chuckled. "Here you are. Let me get clear before you start gobbling, alright?"

Thankfully, he waited, and once my hands were a foot away, he flapped over to the tray and dug in.

Unfortunately, while he ate, my brain lacked a distraction, and my thoughts immediately went back to figuring out what to do next in regards to the news from Erebor. Thorin was alive, and he was undoubtedly King Under-the-Mountain. Now what? How would that change Middle Earth?

I had so many questions, and I desperately needed answers. Lord Elrond would help me, but perhaps the best ones to do so were those in the West. If I prayed to the Valar, would one of them respond? Would they give me answers, or tell me to find my own path?

' _I'm finally in a place where there are deities that can provide help and answers, but when I'm in need of their help, I'm terrified of asking for it_.'

But I really did need answers, and soon. I had to have been brought here for a reason, but what if I ruined everything, instead of helping?

 _Quark_!

I jumped, turning towards the harsh cry. The raven was looking at me, but not with any malice. It actually looked somewhat confused, like it didn't understand what to do next, now that the food and water bowls were empty. Poor thing.

"Well, it doesn't look like you'll be heading back to the Lonely Mountain for a few days," I told it. "As long as you don't hunt any of the Elves' livestock, I think you can find a nice place to sleep somewhere in the valley. I'll have your food brought to this area three times a day, to get your strength up. Is that alright with you?"

The bird thought about it, then signaled 'yes.' "Excellent!" I said, smiling. "Now, how about I give you a name? I'm sure you have one, but I would like something to call you, in case."

I thought about it a few minutes, and came up with Nightwing.

(Yes, I was a huge Batman fan back home, but seriously, it was the only thing that seemed to fit with the bird's dark plumage.)

"For now, you're Nightwing," I said. "What do you think?"

The raven seemed to consider it, then croaked its approval before flying off, leaving me with the bloody, dirty dishes.

* * *

After taking the dishes back to the kitchen, I found Lord Elrond still in his study. He was seated at his desk, reading a book, and looked rather calm and collected for someone who had just discovered that his ward had possibly changed the future of the world.

"Do not look so distressed, Meluir," he said, setting aside his text. "Even though you have changed something, who is to say it is not for the benefit of us all?"

I took a chair in front of his desk. "It is still a heavy burden to bear, Sire," I replied. "There is so much that could be changed, for good or ill."

"Then I shall help you as best I can," he declared, coming to stand beside me. "I shall not bore you with the details of Gandalf's letter; it will be of no real interest to you. Instead, shall we go through your message from Erebor? I have not read it, and would like to know why the King writes to you."

At that moment, I realized the exchange of letters between males and females was something 'not done.' It indicated that some sort of relationship existed between them, and that was the last thing I wanted Lord Elrond to think was happening.

"I don't know why he is writing to me," I admitted. "I believe we had a few harsh words during his stay, but apologies have been made and accepted, so there is nothing bad lingering between us."

Carefully, I broke the tiny wax seal on the message, and unfurled it, relieved that it was written in very finely written Common.

 _Lady Alyssa_ , I read aloud.

 _I know that I departed with rough words between us, and for that, I am sorry._

 _To repay the kindness you have bestowed upon me and my kin, I would like to humbly invite you to the newly reclaimed kingdom of Erebor. You may send your reply with the raven messenger who brought you this message._

 _In addition, I include a small token of gratitude from not only myself, but those who traveled with me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Thorin Oakenshield_

 _King of Erebor_

When I finished, I gently set the paper aside, my eyes briefly drifting towards the small leather satchel that sat on Lord Elrond's desk. "Is that what he means by a 'token of gratitude'?" I asked, looking up at him.

Nodding, Lord Elrond retrieved the pouch and carefully handed it to me. "I have not opened it, though as your guardian, I should have inspected it for any traps or jokes. I cannot risk you being hurt."

Smiling, I gently took the pouch from him. "I doubt that the Dwarves mean me harm," I said, slowly loosening the leather laces. "I wonder how tightly they had to tie it to the raven, so that it didn't fall off during the flight here?"

Elrond actually chuckled a little. "Very tightly, I imagine. It could not have been a comfortable journey for the unfortunate bird."

Tilting the pouch over, I heard a faint tinkle of metal, and felt something lightly fall into my palm. As I lifted the delicate bracelet to inspect it, I heard a sudden intake of breath, and turned to look at Elrond's surprised face.

"May I, Meluir?" he asked, holding a tentative hand out.

I obliged, and watched him closely examine the jewelry piece. It seemed to be made of highly polished metal, but I could not tell if it was white gold, silver, or platinum (if Middle Earth had platinum). There were no gemstones, but the links were all in the form of flowers, winding vines and leaves. The details engraved on it were beautiful.

"Do you know what this is, dear one?" Lord Elrond asked, his voice soft. When I shook my head, he replied, "This bracelet is crafted from one of the most precious metals in Middle Earth, the pride of the lost Dwarf realm of Moria."

The metal shimmered like moonlight as he held it up. "This is made of _mithril_."

For the second time today, my brain began to swirl. _Mithril_ was supposed to be a marvelous, extremely precious and rare material in Middle Earth. What had (or would?) Bilbo said about it in the _Fellowship_ film? Light as a feather, and hard as dragon scales?

A corner of my mind recalled another scene, where Gandalf was explaining about Bilbo's shirt. "Bilbo had a shirt of _mithril_ rings that Thorin gave him…I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Now I had a bracelet crafted of the most beautiful and valuable metal in the world.

"Is this…something I should accept, Sire?" I asked as he handed it back to me.

Back on Earth, I'd always preferred silver jewelry; I'd worn heavy bracelets, lighter bracelets, and even costume jewelry. The fake jewelry had always felt lighter and cheaper than real silver, because it was usually some kind of material coated in metallic paint.

I could honestly say that _mithril_ really is extremely light. The bracelet in my hand _felt_ like it should be classified as fake or costume jewelry, but it had the sheen and quality of the finest, most beautiful and expensive things I had seen –and I had seen the windows of some very high-end stores.

Glancing at the Elf Lord as he knelt beside me, I saw him looking at my gift in deep thought. "It is clearly a gift of thanks; no more than that," he reasoned. "From the servants who tended the Dwarves' needs, I heard you were kind to them, and treated them well, going far beyond anything I had asked for. It is a gift well-earned."

Then he smiled fondly at me. "I am only sorry that I had not thought to bestow a gift upon you myself."

I blushed and looked down at my lap. "I need no such gifts from you, Sire. You have given me a home, a family, and more. I feel as though I should be presenting _you_ with a gift."

He actually chuckled. "You have already done so, dear one."

I didn't need to ask him what he meant, for surely he knew that I was growing to love him as a father. Gandalf would always be the 'fun' uncle; Elrond would be my father figure.

But it was only this very moment that I realized he had accepted me as a daughter, just as he had taken Estel as a son. He loved us both.

Without a word, I leaned in to rest my head against his shoulder.

As his arms slipped around me, I heard him whisper, "I believe I was wrong. _This_ was the greatest gift you could give me."

We sat that way for several moments, in the peace of the afternoon. When we separated, he asked that I return to my rooms and try to write a short message to Thorin, either accepting his invitation, or refusing it.

"It will be your choice, and it will be difficult," Elrond gently warned me. "When you write, be polite, but diplomatic. He is not truly your friend yet, though I believe Balin and a few of the others are on the verge of becoming so, since you spent such a great deal of time with them."

It was only when I returned to my rooms that I realized how hard my task was. What would I write to Thorin? It would have to be a short message, for the raven to take, and I had the feeling my response would influence any future diplomatic relations the Elves and Dwarves might have.

' _But, Lord Elrond never said that I had to do this alone_.'

Feeling a bit more optimistic, I turned around and headed for the library. There, I knew I would find one of the most diplomatic and well-educated minds in the valley.

* * *

AN: Review?


	9. Notes and Diplomacy

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

* * *

One reader remarked that Alyssa was 'good with animals.' I think they were implying that Alyssa might have magical abilities in that area?

To answer the unasked question: Alyssa has _no_ magical powers of any kind. She's merely being as kind to animals as she is to people.

Also, please remember that some animals in Middle Earth are much more intelligent than the ones we're used to. The Eagles, for example, are able to speak, though Peter Jackson didn't include that in the movies. The ravens around Erebor are mentioned in Tolkien's books as having the ability to talk, too; they carried messages, and were allies of the Dwarves until Smaug came. The ravens returned there when the Dwarves did, and renewed their alliance.

I do admit, though, that I fudged it a little with the Elf horses. I have no idea of they are smarter than the typical horse, but it would stand to reason that the Elves would have bred them for intelligence, especially when riding them to war. We humans did the same thing, so it would make sense that, in Middle Earth, the Elves would have done it first.

If you mingle Alyssa's kindness to animals, along with the fact that the animals she's interacting with are as intelligent as a human being, it seems logical that they would respond well to her, and friendships would form.

Anyway, that's enough lecturing from me. Please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review. Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Notes and Diplomacy :**

Lucky for me, Lord Erestor was available, and willing to help with my dilemma. His was a scholarly mind, and a great help to Lord Elrond whenever messages needed to be sent to other realms.

Estel always claimed that Erestor was rather stiff, and a strict teacher, but I found him to be fun to talk with. Perhaps it was our shared love of learning that caused us to have very pleasant conversations together. Whatever the reason, Erestor had become a good friend to me over the years, and we often spent hours talking pleasantly about Elvish languages and history.

Once I explained the situation, and need of his aid, Erestor seemed eager to help.

"Yours is a rather unique state of affairs, little one," he said to me. "There has not been a diplomatic meeting between Elves and Dwarves for many years. As the foster daughter of an Elf Lord, it is extremely unusual for you to be invited to a Dwarf Kingdom, especially as a potential friend to a Dwarf King. You should feel honored at being so singled out."

I carefully sipped the calming tea he had just poured me. "The only thing I can think of or feel right now is the ramifications of what will happen if things go badly. My greatest fear is worsening the enmity between the two peoples by doing or saying something wrong in regards to this invitation."

Erestor was now thinking so hard, I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "If you wish to keep things stable, at least for a little while longer, I highly suggest you accept the invitation. Many saw you getting along well with several members of King Thorin's company, and it would be a very good way of starting things along the right road towards peace -or stability, at least."

My fingers slowly began to grip the delicate white porcelain cup. "You think I should go?" I asked, wanting to be sure. "Even though some think that the Dwarf King regards me as something more than a possible friend?"

One of Erestor's dark eyebrows lifted up wards in surprise. "You think it goes that far? Did he say anything in the note?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just something Balin once said. He hinted that Thorin had grown 'fond' of me, though I've only spoken to him once or twice. However, I believe it's only a matter of Balin regarding Thorin as a son, and he is trying to play matchmaker."

Erestor actually chuckled a little. "It's possible."

Then he went sober. "But if what you say is true, and Thorin does harbor some type of romantic feelings towards you, things could become very complicated. You must determine what sort of feelings he has for you, and what you feel for him."

"Honestly, I don't feel much for him," I admitted. "I barely know him, and he doesn't know me. There can hardly be romance between people who have only met a few times and spoken to each other even less than that!"

I sighed and carefully loosened my hold on my cup. "Besides, this invitation might simply be a gesture of gratitude. Balin had said that he felt he owed me a debt for my kindness, and wanted very much to repay it. He even said he would send a gift, either from his share of the treasures or his own personal property. And since he's so close to the King of Erebor…"

He picked up on my hint. "This might just be an old Dwarf repaying a debt, and is using his connections to a King to achieve that. Very good, Meluir."

So the question was: What should my reply be?

* * *

After a good long talk discussing pros and cons, I decided it would be best for me to visit Erebor.

Sadly, it took another good, long talk with Erestor to decide the wording of my reply. By the time I was finished, it was after dark. We had only paused long enough for me to order food to be taken to Nightwing out in the courtyard I'd left him in, so that he wouldn't be tempted to hunt among the feathered livestock.

Since we'd missed dinner, Ethelwen brought us an evening meal of soup, fresh bread, and duck in a savory sauce. "I'm afraid it is all that is left," she apologized. "I did manage to persuade the cooks to make a custard for your dessert, however."

Our meal finished, I returned to my room for a good night's rest, and was up early the next morning to begin writing my response to Thorin.

In it, I respectfully accepted his offer, and declared that I would be able to visit him in the springtime, when travel was easier and the weather more agreeable. I also said that I hoped a six-month wait would be acceptable to him.

When I informed Lord Elrond, he agreed that spring was a good time to travel. "It will also give both us and Erebor time to plan," he said, drumming his fingers on his desk. "I will need to arrange an escort for you, and supplies. You will need new clothes for your stay in Erebor, and more sturdy ones for your journey."

He also intended to send Lord Glorfindel with me, as soon as he returned from Estel's latest training trip. Glorfindel would serve as my advisor and guardian, as well as Elrond's personal representative in all things diplomatic.

The one thing I wasn't thrilled about was the huge amount of fuss being made over my wardrobe, but I could not refuse it.

Gilraen, of course, was shocked and thrilled at my decision, as well as worried. "I would like to go with you, my friend, but I do not want to leave Estel; nor would I think it a good idea to take him on such a long journey."

She also suggested I take a female Elf to serve as a companion to me, and to take care of my clothes and jewelry, as well as my hair. "For you will want to look your best while you are there, of course."

I hadn't thought of taking any jewelry with me, since I didn't really have any. I possessed only the circlet Lord Elrond had given me, and now the bracelet sent to me from Erebor. That was it.

"No doubt Lord Elrond will wish to bestow more upon you," Gilraen commented after I'd told her about the status of my jewelry box. "He will want to show the Dwarves his affection for you by showering you with as many jewels as an Elf Princess like you should have."

I protested that I wasn't an Elf Princess, but when I saw her eyes sparkle, I knew she was teasing me. 'Older sisters' are fun like that.

* * *

Two days after the message had arrived, I sent Nightwing off with my reply, along with a smaller note of thanks in regards to the gift he had sent. I also mentioned looking forward to seeing the rest of his Company when I arrived.

The raven actually looked reluctant to be off, as though he'd gotten used to being pampered in Rivendell. He did go, but I had the distinct feeling that the moment Thorin decided to send another note to me, Nightwing would be the first to volunteer.

With the message sent off, Lord Elrond began giving abrupt orders, sending the valley into a whirlwind of activity.

The chief seamstresses were ordered to select the best cloths and materials, in colors that suited me well. I was forced to stand forever on a pedestal, being measured or having bolts of cloth held up to my face, to see if they were right for me. I was also asked to select beads, patterns, and designs for my clothes, to the point where I felt I might scream if I looked at another roll of thread.

Those specializing in leather were to make me new boots, shoes, and slippers in various colors and styles. Not only that, they were ordered to make a new saddle for Shan, one that would keep me comfortable during the long hours I would be sitting in it. A new bridle and blankets were to be made, too, as well as saddlebags and other travel gear that would be strapped onto my horse's back.

To spare me from having to worry too much about anything, Ethelwen had been assigned to do it all for me. I just about collapsed in relief when she came to tell me that she would be the one seeing to my wardrobe, jewelry, shoes, and anything else I would have to take with me.

"It sounds like I'll need my own cart to transport everything you're listing off!" I protested as she wrote things down. "Will I really need that much? I'm not really going as a representative of the Elves, after all."

When you're surrounded by immortal beings who don't age, you tend to forget that you are one of the youngest people in the entire realm. I didn't know how old Ethelwen was, but the look she gave me clearly said she was far older than she seemed.

"You are the foster daughter of Lord Elrond," she sternly reminded me. "And you are going to a Dwarf Kingdom at the invitation of their King. All of this is of greater importance than you think. Should this visit prove successful, there may be peace not just between Elves and Dwarves in that region, but also with the Men who dwell just outside of Erebor."

I immediately felt ill. Did that mean world peace could depend on everything I did or said while visiting there?

The sternness in Ethelwen's face melted away. "Do not worry, my friend. I will be with you, as will Lord Glorfindel. We will both do our utmost to advise and assist you. You will not be alone."

I suppose I could count myself lucky to have them as friends, but I still worried. After all, Glorfindel didn't even know about the trip yet. What if he decided not to come with me?

* * *

When Glorfindel, along with the Twins and Estel, returned a few weeks later, they were astonished at the activity going on in the valley.

I met them as they were riding in on their mounts, and promptly got swept up in my little brother's arms.

"What's happening, Allie?" Estel asked, suddenly looking worried. "Is there going to be a battle? Why is everyone so busy?"

Of all the people in Rivendell, Estel was the only one still using my birth name. I had no idea why he did it, but it was the one thing that kept me from forgetting who I had been before coming to Middle Earth.

As I gave Estel a warm hug of welcome, the others gathered around us, eager for answers. I quickly explained to them the message from Thorin, and his invitation to visit his land. The Elves seemed unsure about the whole thing, but Estel was excited.

"I want to go, too!" he whined. "Can I come, too, Allie? I want to see where a dragon lived, and meet Dwarves and see new places!"

When I mentioned to Glorfindel that Lord Elrond wished him to accompany me, the blonde Elf sighed. "I had hoped to live quietly for a while, but if you will be journeying in the springtime, I had better do as much of my work as possible. No doubt Lord Elrond will want me to procure a new wardrobe as well, and I do need to outfit my horse for the journey."

He turned towards the Twins. "You two will be in charge of Estel's wilderness training. If I find that any part of his education is lacking, you will suffer your father's wrath, as well as mine."

Both of them muttered something in reply, but bowed their heads to their longtime mentor before ushering a protesting Estel into the House. Left alone with Glorfindel, I found myself under the intense scrutiny of his bright blue eyes.

"It is a very serious undertaking, Meluir," he said, offering me his arm to lead me inside. "You will have to start new lessons about Dwarves, including their customs. I know there are few books on the subject here, but perhaps Erestor could-"

He stopped talking when he saw the smile on my face. "You've already read them, haven't you?" he said, laughing. "It is no wonder Erestor calls you one of his best students -you share the same love of knowledge he does!"

As we walked, the two of us spoke of the items we would need, and what could be left behind.

"I highly suggest bringing an empty saddle bag. I've no doubt that you will acquire a fair number of gifts while we are in Erebor," Glorfindel stated. "It is customary to present and receive gifts on diplomatic visits such as this. I will have to go through the treasury, and find something appropriate for us to present to the Dwarf King."

Did he really think I would receive that many gifts from the Dwarves? I didn't think so, but it really is a bad idea to argue with someone who has killed a Balrog.

* * *

One thing I hadn't counted on was the idea of someone being unhappy about my travels to Erebor. To my surprise, several of Lord Elrond's councilors, and even ordinary citizens, seemed opposed to me visiting a Dwarf Kingdom.

It wasn't that they distrusted me, personally, because I was human. Some Elves believed Men to be corruptible, but everyone knew I cared for Lord Elrond as a father, and was loyal to him. Betraying him for my own self-interests was the very last thing I would do.

No, these particular Elves believed that the Dwarves had some sort of hidden agenda, possibly to use me as a hostage to obtain some sort of revenge against the Elves for past wrongs. Pleas were being made on my behalf, to keep me safely in Rivendell until word came from King Thranduil in Mirkwood or Gandalf himself that it was safe for me to visit the Dwarf realm.

Finally, Lord Elrond declared that he had full faith in King Thorin's intentions, and that the visit would move forward. He also pointed out that if we cancelled now, it would look badly upon the Elves.

"And if I send a delegation that does _not_ include Meluir," he said to them, "Whom the invitation was offered to, it will look as though I expect the worst of the Dwarves. That will only worsen things between our peoples, which is what I am hoping to avoid in the first place."

I, of course, knew nothing about this until Glorfindel mentioned it. We met by coincidence on a walk through the gardens, and he told me of it, as he had been with Lord Elrond when others had approached him.

"There are many who fear for your safety, Meluir," he said, arms behind his back as he walked. "Truly, I did not know whether to be glad for their concern, or frustrated for them wanting to risk the developing relations with the Dwarves."

But it wasn't the other citizens of Rivendell that had my heart aching –it was Estel.

Although he, too, worried about my safety, my adorable foster brother seemed more upset by the fact that he would not be going along with me.

"But I want to go!" he whined to Lord Elrond over breakfast one day. Since we had been talking about what supplies to take, the subject was already there for Estel to pounce on.

To be fair, prior to arriving in Middle Earth, I had no idea what Aragorn's childhood had been like. I knew he was "raised in Rivendell for a time," and had (would?) probably met Arwen here at some point, sparking their romance. But other than that, I had no idea what adventures he had been on, who had trained him, or what kind of experiences he had that turned him in to a Ranger and a King.

Part of me wanted to take Estel with me to Erebor. It could be a good educational experience for him, and give him a chance to meet races outside the Elves, to learn things from other perspectives.

But that wasn't my decision, and it was clear that neither Gilraen nor Lord Elrond had any intention of sending the 11-year-old boy on this type of journey.

"You are not yet old enough, and the ride will be long," Gilraen firmly told her son. "Besides, it will be very dull for you, for everyone will be discussing important matters. No one will have time to entertain you."

"Besides, you still have lessons," Lord Elrond reminded him.

"Allie has lessons," Estel protested, shrinking under the harsh glares of his mother and foster father.

Sensing that a punishment was swiftly approaching, I decided to be merciful.

"Estel, come here," I said, my voice kind. He obeyed, and climbed up into my lap when I motioned for him to do so. "I know you want to go with me. I would like that, too. But you are still young, and the journey will be hard, even dangerous. I will have many guards to protect me, but I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. So, even though it will hurt me to leave you behind, I want you to stay here, work and study hard, and be a good boy while I'm gone."

Wrapping my arms around him, I whispered into his ear, "And if I find out you've been good, I will bring you a gift from my travels. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He perked up immediately. "Really?" Estel asked, all eagerness and excitement. "Maybe a Dwarf dagger, or a short sword? Or maybe armor?"

"I will bring you something suitable," was all I promised.

It was enough to delight and pacify him until the end of the meal. Once he and I were alone in the hallway, however, Estel threw his arms around me.

"I don't want you to go, Allie," he said, sniffing a little. "What if you get hurt and don't come back?"

Oh; that was it. He was afraid I wouldn't come home, that something horrible would happen to me.

I quickly returned his hug, wrapping him tightly in my arms. "I'll come back, sweetheart," I whispered. "I'll have Lord Glorfindel with me, and he is a great warrior. Lord Elrond will send many guards with me, and they will keep me safe. And I'm sure that once it's time for me to return, I'll have Gandalf with me."

I pressed a kiss to Estel's thick hair. "Do you really think anything would dare hurt me, with a mighty Elf Lord and a wizard protecting me?"

He sniffed a little as he pulled away, but his tears were slowly drying. "No, I don't. But you'll promise to be safe? Mother said my father died fighting Orcs, and Lord Elrond's wife was badly hurt, and had to sail West. What if you get hurt? Will you leave, too?"

Oh, my poor sweet boy!

"I can't promise that nothing will happen to me," I softly told him. "The only thing I can do is swear that I will do everything possible to come back to you. Will that do?"

For a few moments, Estel thought about it, but eventually, he nodded a little. "But I will still worry about you," he stubbornly declared. "When I'm bigger, and a great warrior, I will protect you!"

"Of that, I have no doubt," I said, kissing him soundly on the cheek.

* * *

To my surprise, Gandalf himself arrived in the middle of December, riding in on a tall, sturdy horse.

I ran to greet him myself, and was slightly surprised at his appearance. He looked tired, a bit disheveled, and slightly grumpy, but other than that, he seemed to be the same wizard who had left nearly six months earlier, with the Dwarves.

"Meluir," he said, eying me closely. "I must speak to you and Lord Elrond immediately."

Within an hour, the three of us were seated in Elrond's study, cold refreshments laid out on the desk and a large kettle of water keeping warm over the fire for tea. Gandalf immediately whipped out his pipe and began smoking, though I swear I never saw him light it with anything.

"I am not sure whether to be happy or angry with the outcome of this whole thing" the wizard declared. "I have consulted with Lady Galadriel, and she told me of something she saw in her Mirror."

Blue-grey eyes, heavy with wisdom, focused on me. "Apparently," Gandalf said, scowling, "Thorin, as well as his two nephews, should have died defending Erebor from Orcs. As it happens, every member of his Company survived, and is now assisting in the rebuilding of their reclaimed land."

I gulped, wondering if I was in big trouble. "Um," was all I could say, at least for several minutes, "I didn't _mean_ to do anything, Gandalf –really, I didn't. I can't even say that I actually _did_ anything, except exchange words with Thorin, a week before he left here."

Lord Elrond leaned forward and poured out a cup of tea. "Indeed, Mithrandir," he said, "She did nothing except what I commanded. I asked her to see to the comforts of the Dwarves, and she did so. In fact, I believe she said that one of them intended to repay her for her kindness to them with a gift of some sort, which arrived with the messenger raven."

He looked over at me. "Show him, Meluir."

"No, no," Gandalf said dismissively. "I know what it is. It seems that the Dwarves all voted for their King to send a small token to you, but it was Thorin himself who chose the item."

His eyes focused on me even more intensely. "He also showed me a length of purple ribbons, which he claims are yours."

* * *

After receiving council from Gandalf as to whether or not a visit from Lady Alyssa would be acceptable, Thorin felt he had to show his friend something of great importance…and to admit who it had belonged to.

"She gave me no favors, Gandalf," Thorin hastily assured the angry wizard. "No tokens of affection. There is nothing like that between us. I have not even spoken to her more than a handful of times!"

"Then _why_ , or _how_ , do you possess personal items of hers?" Gandalf demanded, waving around the purple ribbons Thorin had shown him. "I will not have anyone, even a King of Dwarves, toy with that young woman. She is under my protection, and woe befalls on anyone who dares to do so!"

Thorin sighed and poured a cup of wine. "She dropped them in the gardens one day. I thought to return them to her, but part of me wanted to hold onto them. Alyssa had said something to me that day, and her words were wise. I wanted something to help me remember them during my journey."

By now, the Grey Wizard almost seemed to have smoke coming out of his ears, so angry was he. "What did she say?" he asked, his tone low and dangerous.

For a moment, all was quiet as Thorin's gaze fell upon the ribbons. "She said that it would be better to have a heart of gold and a hall of stone, instead of a heart of stone and a mountain filled with treasures."

The Dwarf King sipped his wine, but his eyes never left the thin strips of fabric. "I have never forgotten her words, Gandalf. When I felt the madness fog my mind, I stood there in the middle of the treasure hoard and stared at it all, marveling at everything my forefathers had built. I was willing to sacrifice everything I had, my very soul, to keep even the tiniest golden piece."

He began fiddling with the stem of his goblet. "But when I nearly killed Bilbo for handing the men of Laketown the Arkenstone, the ribbons fell out of my breast pocket. The sight of them seemed to burn through the gold that filled my gaze, like violet light. I remembered what she'd said, her voice echoing through my mind as it questioned whether I would be the good king my people deserved."

Tears seemed to fill Thorin's eyes then. "I saw what I had done to poor Bilbo, who had only wanted to be a good friend to me. I remembered how I treated those who were my kin, and those who had followed me into danger without question."

A hard swallow. "And I felt ashamed. _Ashamed_ , Gandalf! I had friendship, loyalty, and the love of my kin, and I had treated them all worse than they could ever deserve. I had treated them thus, all for gold and a glowing stone that now holds no meaning for me, except as a symbol for my House and my kingdom."

There was a strange silence that followed, where Thorin looked up at his friend with eyes that were heavy with guilt. "I also treated the Men of Laketown poorly. Before I left Rivendell, I had hoped to bring Alyssa here, to see my kingdom once it was won. But how could I face her, knowing that my actions had caused Smaug to destroy an entire town filled with people of her own race?"

By that point, Gandalf was listening quite closely to the Dwarf King, even as the wizard remembered what had happened that day.

Thorin had emerged from his madness as an army led by his cousin, Ironfoot, appeared above the combined forces of Elves and Men outside of Erebor's gates. Gandalf himself had been the one to hear Thorin command the Dwarf army to halt, and to ask that Gandalf approach him. The wizard had done so, and quickly summed up how a force of Orcs, Trolls, and Wargs were set to besiege them all.

It took longer than he liked, but Gandalf was able to convince the Elf King Thranduil, as well as the newly-elected chief of Laketown, Bard, to join forces together to fight the approaching enemies.

When the armies met, the clash of weapons could be heard far and away. Shouts and cries of pain, anger, and determination filled the air as many fought and died. In the midst of the battle, the Great Eagles had joined the fray, carving huge paths through the enemy with their huge talons and claws.

In the end, the Orcs were defeated, though their numbers had seemed boundless. Thorin's great foes, the Orc Azog and his son Bolg, had fought with their armies, for they had seen the Dwarf King charge headfirst into battle and their thirst for his blood had driven them mad. There, on the battlefield, Thorin had confronted them with his nephews, and slain the Orcs who had tormented his family for so long.

With attacks from above, as well as on the ground, the Orcs had fled East.

But the losses on all sides were great. Many Men, Dwarves and Elves had died, though Thorin and his Company had been spared. Bard had lost old friends, and there were many men and women who had died defending their people in the ruins of Dale, where they had taken shelter after Laketown had been burned to the ground by Smaug and his flaming carcass.

Thranduil had lost his son, Prince Legolas, but not to death. Gandalf knew of tension between father and son, and felt that a long separation was due, so that time might heal a few wounds. He had a feeling that it would be Legolas who turned out for the better, however; his heart was far warmer than his father's, who had been growing steadily colder since the death of his wife.

Now there was peace, though it was a very tentative one.

Before once again shutting himself back in his kingdom, Thranduil had been _slightly_ softened by the return of his wife's jewels from Thorin. He agreed to have food and planting seeds, as well as tools, delivered to the Men of Laketown. He said it was also an act of friendship, but Gandalf knew it was because he wanted to continue buying wine for his cellar. How fortunate, that the grapevines which provided the key ingredient in the beverage had been spared dragon's fire and war's destruction…

Bard had settled his people firmly in Dale, to reclaim it and rebuild, creating a new home for the survivors. Already the farmers among them had planted new fields of crops, and those who were herders were struggling to find their runaway livestock. With luck, there would be weavers at work by the new year, creating new cloth with which to trade, when spring came.

And the Dwarves…well…

Here sat Thorin, King-Under-the-Mountain, looking forlorn as he sat in his chambers, talking with a wizard. Dain, his cousin, was going to stay until he was sure the 'namby-pamby Elf King' wasn't going to try and lead an army onto Thorin's doorstep, to try and get more of Erebor's massive treasure.

Some of Dain's army had also volunteered to remain behind, to start new lives in Erebor and help rebuild it. Word was also being spread to other Dwarf lands, to see who else would come to try and start new lives, or rebuild old ones that had been left behind.

"There is so much work that must be done," Thorin griped, though it was clear he was rather pleased. "Smaug destroyed a great deal, and rebuilding will take years, even with the hoard I have at my disposal."

Gandalf nodded. "Money is easy to spend, but mending takes time and effort. It will not be easy, but I believe it will be worth it."

He handed the ribbons back to Thorin, who carefully wound them into a figure-8 and gently slipped them into his breast pocket. "And what do you intend to do, in regards to the young lady? Will you send word to her of your safety and success?"

"I will do so, with your permission," Thorin immediately replied. "We have already discussed inviting her for a visit to Erebor. There are many areas that were left untouched when the dragon came, as they were too small for him to explore or raid. We will be sure to have rooms prepared for the lady and anyone she brings with her."

Gandalf felt that Thorin was getting a bit ahead of himself. It was ultimately up to Lord Elrond to decide whether or not it was worth the risk of sending his ward here. However, it was useless for him to argue with a Dwarf King who was so determined to act on his own accord.

Weeks later, after word arrived that Alyssa would arrive in the spring, Gandalf retired to his bed following a day of counselling Thorin on Elvish customs and food preferences.

It was when he was deep in sleep that the wizard received a vision from Lady Galadriel, who proceeded to give him some alarming news…news that caused him to start searching for a horse immediately the next day.

* * *

"And so here I am," Gandalf huffed, taking another draw from his pipe. "But right now, the Dwarves are all eagerly waiting Alyssa's visit. Balin is especially eager to see you again, my dear."

There was a pause as he breathed out a flock of butterflies made of smoke. "And Ori was scribbling non-stop in a book, which he intends to present to you as a gift. I believe it will be a complete record of their travels? He said you gave him the idea of writing it all down and making various copies?"

I wanted to respond, but I couldn't. My brain was too busy trying to process everything Gandalf had told me; about Thorin, his battle to reclaim the Mountain, his new allies, and the long road ahead of him as Erebor's King.

' _And Fili and Kili are_ _ **alive**_!' part of me cried.

How could a few simple ribbons have changed the course of history for Middle Earth? Had the Valar done this? Had one of them caused my hair to come loose at just the right moment, so that I would encounter Thorin in the gardens? How had I not noticed leaving those ribbons behind?

' _Then again, I lose ribbons so frequently, I don't really notice it anymore_.'

Roughened, dirty fingers slipped under my chin, tilting my gaze upwards. Grey whiskers shifted slightly, revealing a tiny smile. "I do not think the changes you have brought are for the worse, Meluir. When I spoke with Lady Galadriel, she seemed to think that the task placed upon you by the Valar is beginning to unfold. This will be the first of many changes you will bring to this world."

That was exactly what I was afraid of.

* * *

-AN: Review?


	10. Preparations & Journeys

AN: I own nothing from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_.

This chapter might be a bit boring, since it's mostly about the trip to Erebor.

I didn't want to bore everyone with a step-by-step description of the trip, so that part takes up a rather short section at the end of this chapter. The next one, they'll arrive at Dale and the Lonely Mountain.

Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Preparations & Journeys:**

Following my chat with Lord Elrond and Gandalf, my feelings towards the journey to Erebor dramatically changed.

Where I had once been accepting of my trip, I now believed it would be a bad idea.

' _After all, if a couple of my hair ribbons could change someone's fate, what would an in-person visit from me do_?' I wondered.

But when I voiced my concerns to Lord Elrond, he firmly told me that it was too late to change things now. Everything had been set, and messenger ravens (not including my new 'friend,' Nightwing) had been constantly going from Erebor to Rivendell, and back. To change my mind now would be considered extremely discourteous towards the Dwarves.

Gandalf, who had decided to be part of my escort to Erebor, agreed with my guardian. "You cannot go back on your word, my dear. Besides, many are expecting you. Even Bilbo agreed to stay with the Dwarves a while longer, just to see you. He said he would wait until I returned there, so that I could escort him back to the Shire."

And so things went forward, all in a whirlwind of tasks that needed to be done.

* * *

I lost count of how many fittings for shoes, gowns, saddles (of all things!), and riding gear I had. All of Rivendell was determined to send me to Erebor as finely clothed as any Elf Princess, right down to the best bits and bridle for my horse.

The one thing I was reluctant to accept, however, was jewelry. Lord Elrond had already been so good to me; I didn't feel right about receiving a princess's worth in jewels.

But there was nothing I could do to stop him. He commanded that the best jewelers in the valley come to see him, and that they bring the finest of everything they had. There, I was to select anything I wanted.

Now, most girls would be beyond excited and delighted to be in my shoes. I've often stood beside my mother for hours in department stores, watching her try on watches, bracelets, rings, and necklaces that she wanted to buy, but couldn't afford.

I, however, was not the type to dive into a jewelry buying spree. Having pretty things was nice, but my only interest was sterling silver, in any design that was subtle and elegant. Glittering gems, diamonds and gold weren't really my 'thing.'

But now I had to choose at least a few things, or else Gilraen would do the choosing for me. "And you can be sure I would pick things you would hate wearing," she half-teased, half-threatened.

Knowing that she really would do it, I gave in and went to Lord Elrond's study, where a dazzling display awaited me.

* * *

When he found out what I was going to do, Gandalf mentioned to me that Elven jewelry is considered some of the finest, most sought-after in Middle Earth. Only those crafted by Dwarves were considered more valuable –and even then, it was usually because it was made from more valuable materials, like _mithril_.

As I entered the study, Lord Elrond at my side, I thought, for a brief moment, that I had stepped into the glittering heavens. Sparkling jewels of every color shone like stars in the dimmed light of the room. Yellow, rose, white, and yellow gold shone from beds of velvet, and silver gleamed from where it sat on silk cushions.

"Oh, my," I breathed, staring at the seeming endless field of tables and their precious burdens. "My lord, how can I possibly choose from any of this?"

He gently patted my shoulder. "I know you will choose well, dear one. Be sure to take at least three or four each, of bracelets, rings, and necklaces. On the far side of the room are ornaments for your hair; be sure to choose two or three, in different metals. I have also asked Ethelwen to assist you."

And so, for the next several hours, I found myself faced with the challenge of pretending I was worth any of the glittering finery before me.

With Ethelwen's help, I tried on many different pieces, feeling more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment. Ethelwen must have seen this, for she immediately pulled me aside and sat me down at a far window.

"I know this must be overwhelming for you," she softly said, trying to comfort me. "In the time you have been here, I have noticed that everything you wear is subtle, comfortable, and sensible; you wear nothing fine or elegant unless it is to dine with Lord Elrond, or to dinner in the Great Hall."

She fetched a cup of water, and sat beside me on the window seat. "You are humble and of good sense; that is not a bad thing. But for this, you must put that aside and let yourself be treated like the important woman you are."

"But I'm not important!" I cried, near tears. "Really, I'm not!"

Intense green eyes focused intensely on me. "Your modesty does you credit, but in this, you are extremely important. You are Lord Elrond's ward and foster daughter; you have received an official invitation to the greatest Dwarf kingdom in Middle Earth; and you count among your friends a wizard who has great affection for you. None of that is to be taken lightly."

With delicate fingers, Ethelwen removed the cup from my hands before taking them in her own. "Perhaps you need to be presented with this in a different manner."

She went quiet for a moment. "Meluir, would you do anything to keep from shaming Lord Elrond in the eyes of the world?"

I immediately sat up straight. "Yes, of course I would!"

"Good," Ethelwen said, smiling. "Each piece of jewelry you choose will show the Dwarves of Erebor, and the Men of Laketown, how deeply Lord Elrond cares for and trusts you. That he would garb and bejewel you as he would one of his own children will imply to them that if anything were to happen to you, or if one of them were to insult you and your honor, the full might of Rivendell would be brought to rectify that matter."

Her long, elegant fingers squeezed my smaller ones. "In this particular situation, it is the greatest show of love and honor that any of us can display, especially to those who know nothing about us."

I could see her point. If I went in fine gowns, but no jewelry, it would look as though Lord Elrond was being 'miserly,' sending me finely dressed but lacking ornamentation.

I imagined it would be like a king or queen sending their only daughter to a ball without a tiara, necklace and bracelets. She would _look_ lovely, but there would clearly be something missing. Then people would notice and start whispering, and that would only embarrass the monarchs, who people would say were false in their affection for their child.

Sighing, I nodded my acquiescence. "Very well; let us see what we can find here."

* * *

The jewels I had chosen were soon safely tucked away in a lockbox, for which there were only two keys: one for me, and one for Ethelwen, who would have them in her charge.

The treasures locked within were lovely, and I had done my best to choose those I thought would go best with my gowns. Lord Elrond himself had looked over my choices, and approved of them.

However, he had one more surprise up his sleeve –almost literally.

One night, during a small dinner that included myself, Gilraen, and Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond produced a thin, flat box. There was a slight excited gleam in his grey eyes as he bid me open it, and when I did, I could see why.

Settled on blue silk was a delicate headpiece. The front half was of silver and gold wire, carefully interwoven before forming a heart that would sit at the center of my brow. Within the heart, more delicate silver and gold wire entwined around a glowing white gemstone set in the center. The rest was crafted in alternating silver and gold links, ending in a clasp that could be adjusted to fit my head perfectly.

"Oh!" I gasped, carefully lifting it out of the box. "My lord, it's beautiful!"

"Try it on," Gilraen urged excitedly.

With her help, I did so, marveling at how light the piece was. I felt the cool metal warm as it pressed gently against my skin, and when it did, I barely noticed I was wearing anything at all atop my head.

Lord Elrond eyed me closely, then nodded, smiling when he saw the result. "It suits you perfectly, Meluir. I ask that you wear this gift when you first meet the Dwarves and the Men of Laketown, so that they know how important you are to me."

I could not hold back tears as I bowed my head to him. "I promise to do so, Sire."

After all he had done for me, it was the least I could do.

* * *

Once preparations had settled down, Glorfindel remembered my weapon's training had been halted when he'd left to take Estel on his latest round of Ranger lessons.

"I had meant to find a substitute teacher, but was unable to do so before I left," he apologized, before ordering me to the practice yard the next day.

When we met in the practice yards in mid-December, I was extremely unhappy to see a mound of camping gear next to my grinning teacher. It wasn't until I saw him purposely glance at the tent poles that I realized what he was implying.

"Camping lessons, too?" I squeaked.

In the rush to prepare for my travels, I had completely forgotten about the actual traveling part. Obviously, the only way to get to Erebor was by horseback, and as we would likely be weeks on the road, that meant camping…lots and lots of camping.

' _And if there's one thing I really hate, it's camping_.'

Although I appreciated nature and all its glory, I really did _not_ like being out in the wilderness. I did not like having to dig a hole to use as a toilet, or sleep on the hard ground, with rocks poking in my back. I hoped we would have tents, but couldn't say for sure.

' _Now I have to remember to ask for insect repellant and pack an extra pillow, to sleep on. And possibly a really thin scarf, to wear over my face as I sleep_.' The last thing I needed was to swallow a bug or something during the night!

Did I mention how much I hated camping?

* * *

For the rest of the winter, I spent half of my day with Glorfindel in camping and weapon lessons. The other half was spent with Lindir, Gilraen, and Ethelwen, learning how to keep myself comfortable (and sane) during the journey.

"We will have pack horses, of course, but also a few wagons," Lindir explained to me. "These will carry items too heavy for the horses. On your personal mount, you will have two saddlebags that you may fill with whatever you wish. I highly suggest taking a few books with you, to read while you ride. Glorfindel can lead your horse, and reading will occupy your mind for a while."

Meanwhile, my two closest female friends intended to do everything possible to make sure I had a decent first journey outside the valley.

Gilraen seemed to automatically know what I required, such as healing lotion for the long rides, and insect repellant. She also requested a good amount of bar soap, and a tiny bottle of 'scent,' the Middle Earth versions of perfume, for me to wear when I was in Erebor.

Ethelwen also did her best to ensure that I had a few extra comforts, such as medicines she thought I would need. Elves may not have to worry about illnesses and headaches, but I certainly did. So far, I'd been lucky, and not had even one head-cold, but outside the valley, who knew what could happen?

And lucky me: the other half of my day was spent learning survival skills with a certain blonde Elf Lord.

* * *

Glorfindel took care to include all of the hard stuff he thought I should know.

"There will be others whose task it is to put up tents, or prepare the camp, but you should know what to do, if you intend to assist them," he said. "I do not think you will enjoy hunting for meat, but mushrooms and other plants would help supplement the meals we will take."

Not wanting to be a burden on everyone, I agreed to let Glorfindel teach me herbs for cooking and medicines.

Each morning, after breakfast, I learned what greens went well with stews versus roasted meats, and what mushrooms were easy to harvest, clean and cook. The season would be wrong for harvesting nuts or other things, but anything we found would be of use.

He also taught me how to light a fire, and cook my findings on it. I wasn't very good at the cooking, but I did my best not to burn everything.

Once he felt comfortable about my foraging knowledge, Glorfindel began teaching me to set up tents, and how to help lay out the bedding inside. He also asked the blacksmiths to create several small, finely sharpened knives with wooden handles for me, to keep on my person.

"They are not only tools for helping with camp, but for defense," he said, when presenting them to me. "Keep one in your boot, one up your sleeve, and another at your hip, for easy access. Do not worry about losing them in a fight; I can replace them, but I cannot replace _you_."

My only response to that was a hug around his waist, which he happily returned.

* * *

Finally, it was mid-March, and time for me to begin my journey.

I woke feeling nervous and terrified about what was ahead of us, but Lord Elrond had nearly twenty guards assigned to keep me safe, each fully armored and armed. He also reminded me that Lord Glorfindel and Gandalf would be there, too, so I would be well protected.

Still, I barely managed to choke down some toast and porridge. When Ethelwen saw this, she made sure to pack some extra food in a basket, for our travels. "I will not have you grow ill because you will not eat," she chided me.

My riding outfits were chosen for comfort, and for camouflage. Today's choice was all green, which shifted to brown a little in the light of the day. My cloak was dyed the same way.

The final addition to my wardrobe was a small sword and a fair-sized knife. Everyone hoped I wouldn't have to use them, but better safe than sorry.

Finally, it was time to depart.

In the courtyard stood the two wagons that would be accompanying me, my guards, Ethelwen, Gandalf, and Glorfindel.

And all around the courtyard stood every Elf in Rivendell.

* * *

If Estel hadn't come running to latch onto me, I'd probably have fled the area in terror.

"Allie!" the boy crowed, "We're all here to see you off!"

For all that he sounded excited about the event, I could see tears in my foster brother's eyes. He was going to miss me a whole lot.

Wrapping my arms around him, I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Ah, my sweet boy," I whispered. "Be good for your mother, and do everything Elladan and Elrohir say when you're out in the wilderness. I don't want to come back and find you've tamed a bear, or some other wild animal as a pet!"

The little scamp actually got a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "What about a pet wolf? It would be like a dog, but much fiercer, and it could help guard the valley!"

I knew better than to take the bait. "Let me go talk to your mother about that idea…"

Estel tightened his hold on my waist. "No, no; that's alright," he hastily said. "I'll be good. I promise!"

"I'll hold you to that promise," I said, ruffling his hair. "Now, let me say farewell to the others, hmm?"

It took some time, since Gilraen actually broke into tears several times. Erestor and Lindir were much better, though they looked somewhat worried about my leaving the safety of the valley.

The others who had come were those to whom I was acquainted, but not as firm friends with as I was with Gilraen, Ethelwen, or even Lindir and Erestor. But they had been kind to me, and wished me no ill will. In fact, they had come to present me with small gifts, things they hoped would make my journey easier.

By the time Lord Elrond stepped forward to make a farewell speech, I had a small saddle pack filled with travel food, gloves for riding (though I already had several pairs), ribbons for my hair, scarves for the weather, and even a small jar filled with a cream to prevent sunburn. Auron had even come from the stables, bearing a spare bridle for me, in case the others broke or were damaged.

Finally, Lord Elrond signaled it was time for us to depart. "Today, my ward and foster daughter rides forth to the Dwarf realm of Erebor. She takes with her all of our hopes for a safe and untroubled journey."

I heard a soft, almost musical murmur, as though everyone was offering up a prayer for me.

"Meluir," he said, gently placing his hands on my shoulders, "I bestow upon you my trust in your ability to be a gracious guest to your host. You have conducted yourself admirably in Rivendell, and won the hearts of everyone here. I know you will do the same in the land of the Dwarves."

He smiled a little. "I also give you my love, and my blessing. Know that part of my heart goes with you, dear one."

By now, I was more than a little teary, and if I started crying now, I wouldn't be able to stop. It took everything I had to bow my head and mutter my thanks without turning into a river.

Before I could raise my head, I felt something slip over it. The sensation of cool metal settling along my neck startled me into looking up at Lord Elrond's gentle gaze.

"This is my gift to you, Meluir. Wear it proudly and wear it well."

Looking down, I saw a pendant dangling. On a stem of silver sat a blooming flower, with two other entwining stems leading up to two flower buds formed by small seed pearls. It was beautiful.

"Thank you, Sire," I whispered. "I will do everything possible to return safely to you, and those we both love."

Then he hugged me, and I really felt the tears swell up. Luckily, before that happened, he let me go, and commanded Lord Glorfindel to see me home before the end of autumn. I truly didn't see myself staying that long in Erebor, but then, the invitation hadn't mentioned the duration of my visit.

With a last wave, I mounted Shan and followed Glorfindel onto the path leading out of the valley.

* * *

The days of my journey were mostly uneventful.

The first day of our journey, Glorfindel showed me a small map he had. On the map, the road from Rivendell to the Lonely Mountain were as follows: go straight through the mountains, follow the main road through Mirkwood, and go left, straight up to Erebor.

That was pretty much how the trip went, right from when we set out from Rivendell.

Travel through the mountains wasn't very fun, considering we had to go through some raised areas the path cut through. The change in altitude gave me headaches at first, but Lord Elrond had provided medicines for it. After the first couple days, I was doing alright, though my backside ached every night for a week from so much horseback riding.

Only the weather tended to be an annoyance. It was early spring, but in the mountains, the occasional snow flurry tended to pop up. Lucky for us, there was no heavy snow, but it was still freezing. Again and again, the sight of the Elves not feeling cold frustrated me, since most of the clothing I had wasn't really winterized. Ethelwen did her best to ensure I stayed warm, with extra layers and warmed stones wrapped in cloth and tucked in my boots or cloak, but I was still chilly most of the time. At least we had tents to sleep in, so we didn't wake up covered in snow.

After the mountains, our journey was somewhat eventful, if only because we had adjusted to one another's company, and created a routine when it came to setting up camp.

While six guards kept watch, and the others saw to our mounts, Glorfindel graciously helped me and Ethelwen with setting up our tent; in return, we females offered to help gather herbs and greens for the evening meals. Ethelwen was a fairly good cook, even in the wilderness; with me to help mind the pot or rotate the spit (depending on what the hunters brought in), we tended to eat rather well.

Being the pampered person I was, they only allowed me to help Ethelwen with the cooking, and if I was wearing gloves, to gather firewood. Sometimes, though, after we had settled in for the night, Gandalf would ask me to read aloud from one of the books I'd brought. When it got too dark to read, Gandalf would tell us all a story or two about his travels through Middle Earth.

Breakfast and lunch tended to be eaten in the saddle, taken from the carts we had with us. The carts were the smaller, two-wheeled variety, and the only things they carried were food, spare weapons (arrows, spears, and knives), and luggage containing changes of clothing. Since Elvish clothing was rather light and easily packed up, it took up surprisingly little space.

The actual riding part was probably the dullest. Though they were friendly enough when we settled down for the night, during the day the guards were stoic and hardly spoke to me, because they were so focused on looking out for danger. Glorfindel, Gandalf, and Ethelwen were rather good conversationalists, but kept their talk on the quiet side, in case dangerous beasts or Orcs were about.

After the mountains came grasslands, where we found good hunting. This was followed by a river crossing before we reached the borders of the legendary Elf Realm of Mirkwood.

There, things became a little more interesting…

* * *

"Oh, my," I whispered, looking at the tall, dark, twisted, and very intimidating trees. "Gandalf, are you sure it's safe? I thought there were huge, man-eating spiders in there."

The wizard eyed me closely, as though wondering where I'd heard about the spiders. "There are, but King Thranduil's warriors are quite skilled at clearing them from the forest. And since I'm positive Lord Elrond wrote to the King, asking for safe passage for you, we should be met at the edge of the woods shortly."

There was, indeed, a 'welcoming committee,' but it wasn't the one we expected. Instead, the second we approached the woods, a squad of archers appeared, bows and arrows drawn.

I _may_ have yelped or cried out in fright, but that was covered up by the shouts coming from my guards.

If they had been human guards, the long, uneventful journey would have made them complacent and lazy. But since they were experienced Elven warriors, they acted swiftly, surrounding me in a protective ring of shields and swords the moment they saw danger.

"Did they not know we were coming?" I whispered to Glorfindel, who looked rather annoyed. As I spoke, I kept a firm grip on my reins, since Shan, who had been a very good sport thus far during the journey, looked ready to bite or kick anyone who tried to get near me.

"They should," Glorfindel grumbled. "Lord Elrond sent word months ago. I know; I was there when he sent it. A messenger bird also came with the King's agreement to let us through."

At this point, Gandalf was looking _extremely_ put out. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded in Elvish, rather than Common. "You dare to treat members of Lord Elrond's house in this manner?"

One of the archers stepped forward, a glacial expression on his face as he slowly lowered his bow. The others, however, kept theirs ready. "Mithrandir," their leader said with a slight nod. "We do not know your companions, or your reason for visiting our Wood."

For a second, I thought Gandalf might just start throwing fireballs or lightning at the arrogant Elf archer. Fortunately, Lord Glorfindel decided to intervene.

"Enough!" the tall Elf Lord yelled. "This is the foster daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Your King agreed to allow us passage through your forest, so that we may arrive in good time at the kingdom of Erebor."

He pulled out a folded envelope from his cloak. "This is your King's response. It bears his seal and signature."

Two of my guards nudged their horses aside, to let the Mirkwood Elf through to retrieve the note. "And who might you be?" he asked, eying my guardian closely.

Glorfindel seemed to grow taller in his saddle. "I am Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower," he stated. "I am close friend and advisor to Lord Elrond, and protector of his foster daughter, the Lady Meluir."

At this, the Elf seemed to grow pale as the other archers muttered something that sounded like 'Balrog Slayer.' I guess Glorfindel's reputation preceded him everywhere in the Elf Realms; it certainly got everyone's attention, if not their fear and respect.

As the lead archer read the message, he seemed to get a bit of his coloring back. "This seems to be in order," he said, handing the message back. "I thank you for your patience, Lord Glorfindel. I'm afraid we have received no orders from our King in regards to this. It is possible he did not know when you would be arriving, and so no commands have been given to allow you through our forest."

"But you will let us through?" I asked, catching his attention. "Please; we mean no harm."

The Mirkwood Elf actually smiled a little at me. "I can see that, my lady. Normally, we would challenge any type of armed force seeking to travel through the woods, but as you clearly have the King's permission, you are free to do so. Simply follow the road; it will take you to the other side in a few days."

His eyes, which were a deep blue that went with bronze-colored hair, turned grave. "Do not stop except for brief rests. Danger still lurks in the shadows, though we fight them where we can."

I blinked three times, and he, along with the rest of the Mirkwood Elves, were gone. "Wow," I breathed. "I don't think I could get used to Elves appearing and disappearing like that."

Gandalf actually smiled a little and lowered his staff. "Well, now that we've permission to enter, I suggest we do so. The journey will not be that long, but it should be done as swiftly as possible. Come, let us go."

* * *

Back home, I'd always hated horror films; I just didn't understand the appeal of being scared out of your wits on purpose, or for 'fun'. Needless to say, Halloween was my least favorite holiday, if only because people got a kick out of scaring others.

Mirkwood would have scared any horror movie fan witless.

Maybe during happier times, the forest would have been beautiful; green, healthy, and full of sunlight shining through the leaves. I could imagine beautiful birds and animals living here, like a scene out of a Disney movie.

Now, however, the trees were twisted, dark, and seemed to reach out, as though they wanted to pull you off your horse, straight towards a horrible, painful death.

Did I mention that I also grew up afraid of the dark?

Even the presence of my guards didn't help. Every time I heard a twig snap or leaves rustle, I thought for sure that giant spiders were going to attack us. Gandalf tried to put me at ease, but he really couldn't stop my imagination from going wild.

At the end of our first day in the forest, I quietly asked Gandalf if we would be stopping to rest for the night, but he said no. He didn't want to risk my safety, and stepping off the path would not be wise.

"I know you need to rest, my dear," he said, smiling at me with understanding in his eyes. "Elves do not need as much sleep as Men do, so they will be fine with the long journey. I'm accustomed to long rides, and can even fall asleep in my saddle, if someone's able to lead my horse. You, however, should lay down in one of the carts and sleep. We will let nothing harm you."

Easy for him to say.

During a brief pause in our ride, Ethelwen spent some time rearranging items in the cart holding the tents and bedding, so I had someplace soft to sleep. But when I put my head down, the only thing filling my head were horrifying images of spiders and Orcs coming to eat me.

Finally, Gandalf must have sensed my distress, because after hours of tossing and turning, I felt his hand on the back of my head. "Sleep, child," he whispered. "Things will look much better when you wake."

Then I was out.

* * *

When I woke, it was to bright sunlight shining all around me.

I blinked heavily, and thought, for a moment, that I was dreaming. But there were no trees around me to block the sunlight, and it was warm and blinding enough to wake me fully.

"Oh, good; you're awake!" Ethelwen exclaimed, coming to help me sit up. "Mithrandir put a sleep spell on you, so that you would not have nightmares or be afraid during the journey. I have soup and roasted venison ready, if you are hungry?"

She was kind enough to bring me a bowl first, filled with rich broth and root vegetables from our stores. I devoured that quick enough, as well as the venison she had cut up for me. Water was brought, and once my belly was full, my brain was finally functioning at a decent speed.

"Where are we?" I asked, glancing around. "Have we left the forest entirely?"

Gandalf, who sat nearby smoking his pipe while the guards saddled their mounts, nodded. "We left the forest late last evening, and stopped here for the night. I suggested we wait until you were awake before progressing further. It's nine o'clock in the morning, if you want to know. We should reach Laketown within the next two days."

Thank goodness! I was looking forward to finding a place to bathe, rather than take a private sponge bath in my tent, or a quick scrub in a freezing-cold spring.

"Let us go, then," I said, reaching for Shan's bridle. ' _I think I've had enough excitement for one journey!_ '

* * *

-AN: Review?


	11. Dale

AN: Still don't own anything from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_ …except for a few posters and figures.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Dale :**

Gandalf was right; we did arrive at Laketown two days after leaving Mirkwood.

And the place was a complete disaster area.

Granted, I'd never actually _been_ to a disaster area back in my world, but considering Laketown had been torched with dragonfire, then had the carcass of said dragon land on top of it, I would say it certainly qualified.

Though the area had stopped smoking, it looked disturbingly eerie. Burned spires of wood stood straight and silent, like black claws reaching up towards the sky. There was no possible way anyone could live here, not anymore.

"The road to Dale is ahead," Gandalf said, gesturing with his staff. "It will be another half day before we're there. We may stop here for the night, or we can ride onwards."

It was only just after noon; the sun was still high, and we _could_ ride to Dale. But considering Dale had been abandoned when Smaug first arrived decades ago, I rather doubted that there would be anywhere for us to stay. We might not even be welcome, and I didn't want to push our luck by asking someone to 'make space' for two dozen strangers.

I cleared my throat to catch everyone's attention. "Dale is quite close to Erebor, isn't it?" I asked Gandalf, who nodded. "I think we should camp just in sight of Dale, and send a messenger ahead, to let the people and the Dwarves know we are here but staying in our own camp. Tomorrow, we can all clean up, dress in our best, and ride to the town, before going on to Erebor."

Glorfindel thought on it a moment, but nodded his agreement. "It is a good idea. Gandalf, would you ride ahead and let the appropriate people know our plans? You would know who to speak to, and they would know you."

Our wizard friend didn't hesitate; he immediately rode off to do his task, leaving us to set up camp.

We had barely gotten the last tent up when we heard the sound of a horse approaching. Half of my guards immediately went into defensive positions, only dropping their weapons when Gandalf appeared and ordered them to stand down.

"I bring word from Dale and Erebor," he said, looking slightly miffed about something. "It seems the King of Erebor wishes you to arrive today, and the Council of Dale would appreciate you stopping to visit them tomorrow. I told Thorin he could wait one day, after you finish meeting with whatever group awaits you in Dale."

I'd bet Thorin didn't like hearing that, but too bad. I was tired, and had every intention of heading to bed early, for some extra sleep. Glorfindel had kept us on a strict travel schedule, and since sleeping in the saddle was not possible for me, being able to get plenty of rest was something I was eager for.

Inside the tiny, low tent Ethelwen and I shared, I helped her spread out our bedding, fluff the small pillows that had been wrapped up in them, and tossed a handful of special herbs into the brazier, to ward off insects. Even with the herbs, though, I always slept with a thin veil or scarf around my face, in case.

Supper consisted of a saddlebag full of vegetables and a large, fine slab of beef that Gandalf had brought with him from Dale. Before arriving in Middle Earth, I'd been a major carnivore; with a plate of perfectly cooked steak slices and roasted veggies, I was literally a very happy camper.

After supper, Gandalf brought out the giggles in me by blowing smoke-creatures at me from across the fire. Tobacco smoke had always irritated me, but for some reason, pipeweed seemed much more subtle –almost comforting, with its green scent. So I didn't mind if a bird or butterfly landed on my nose, the wisps of smoke tickling my skin and making me laugh.

I went to bed at a relatively early hour, and in the morning, was even allowed to sleep in an hour or so, while my Elven guards polished their weapons and armor. When I finally woke, it was to find a plate of buttered toast and fresh berries waiting for me, along with a cauldron of hot water.

"We want you to look and smell your best," Ethelwen teased, crinkling her nose slightly. "You have done well in keeping yourself clean on our journey, but a good wash with hot water is something I think you will appreciate, and enjoy."

She was right. During our travels, the only times I was able to tidy up was at night or early morning, using whatever cold stream was nearby. I have no idea how the others kept themselves looking so spotless (seriously, not even a smudge of dirt anywhere!), but in spite of my efforts, I probably was starting to smell a bit ripe.

As I gave myself a nice little sponge bath atop a wide cloth, to keep grass off my damp feet, Ethelwen retrieved one of the fine dresses the seamstresses had made me. "The silvery-blue will look well on you, Meluir," she said, gently laying the gown on top of my bedding. "Use the headdress Lord Elrond gave you, and the pendant that was your departure gift. I will find a cloak to suit you."

I dressed as quickly and carefully as possible, with Ethelwen carefully arranging my hair and setting the hairpiece in place. She also selected one silver and one gold ring, to go with the gold velvet cloak I would be wearing. The silver and pearl pendant went on last, the _mithril_ bracelet sent to me by the Dwarves delicately on my right wrist. Into my pockets went a few lengths of ribbon, in case I needed to tie my hair back.

Then, I was ready.

* * *

At the sight of the huge crowd waiting for me along the road to Dale, I swallowed hard, and almost turned Shan around. How could I have forgotten that I hated crowds?

' _Okay, a crowd had seen me off in Rivendell, but that was positively subdued compared to this_!'

It looked as though the entire population of the city had come out to greet us, and for the life of me, I couldn't understand why. I was just a girl going to visit a Dwarf King, who might just be a great friend to me later. Why were they acting as though I were some sort of celebrity, or important person?

"Gandalf, why are they all here?" I asked as we approached the cheering crowd. "I'm not that important; I'm just a girl in Elvish clothing."

Wise blue eyes turned towards me. "You are more than 'just' a girl, Alyssa," he whispered. How strange it was, hearing my birth name again from him! "Since the coming of the dragon, things have been uneasy between Elves, Men and Dwarves in this part of Middle Earth. The fact that _you_ , a woman who is the ward of an Elf Lord, are here to visit with the Dwarf King is an event that could bring all three together. The people of Dale may have a well-loved leader in Bard the Bowman, but _you_ are their only hope of bringing peaceful negotiations that will benefit them all…even if this is not the purpose of your visit here."

He smiled and reached out to pat my hand. "Thorin already thinks highly of you, and values your opinion. If you even _hint_ that you hope things will be peaceful and prosperous between Dwarves and Men, I've no doubt he will do everything possible to make it a reality."

' _No pressure, then,_ ' I thought with a sigh.

I pulled the hood of my cloak up, to shield my face from the sun. It was a bit chilly for March, but more than warm enough in the sunshine.

The road was wide enough for four riders to travel side-by-side without difficulty. When we reached the edge of the crowd, I saw my guards slowly shift, so that they formed a rectangle around our party. To my left was Gandalf, while behind me were Lord Glorfindel and Ethelwen, followed by the two carts with our travel equipment. To my right, a guard kept a straight face as he pieced together a metal pole, to which he attached a banner from his saddlebag. When it unfurled, I recognized it as the symbol of Lord Elrond's House.

' _Well, that somewhat makes it officially a state visit_ ,' I thought, trying to keep from throwing up in nervousness. I was pretty sure that flags and banners were only brought out for important visits. ' _So much for keeping this an informal stay_.'

As we rode closer, I was relieved to hear no jeers or taunts; there was only applause and cheerful greetings from the crowd. Men removed their hats and gave respectful nods; women gave small curtsies and urged their children to 'show proper respect for the lady.'

On we rode, with me purposely _not_ looking at the ruins of Dale. ' _The poor people_! _They had their homes burned by a dragon, and the only place they could relocate and settle into were the ruins of a once great city_.'

I dared a discreet look, and recanted my previous thought. In the months since the dragon had been slain, the people had done a rather good job of rebuilding Dale. Buildings that were in too poor shape had been torn down; homes were being built, using new materials or what could be scavenged from what was already there.

The people seemed to be healthy, too. The children looked to have eaten well this winter; I saw no gaunt, starving faces anywhere. Everyone had the air of folks who clearly put filling their bellies before anything else. And even though their clothes were somewhat patch-worked together, they were all clean and in good shape.

It was a great relief, actually, knowing that their needs had been seen to this winter. But how had they been able to pay for all of it? Surely there wasn't enough coin in the entire town to buy rebuilding supplies, or feed them all through the fall and winter?

Slowly, we rode through the townspeople, until we reached the gates of the city itself. The crowd outside the city had been large; the number inside was just as huge, if not more so. The only ones standing between the city gates was a small family: two teenage girls and a teen boy, as well as a tall, dark-haired man.

Since he was more elegantly dressed than the others, and appeared to have an uncomfortable look on his face, I guessed that this man had to be Bard the Bowman, the one who had slain the dragon and (reluctantly) been put in charge of Dale.

As we approached, Bard stepped forward, his children pacing up behind him. I noticed that Bard's son looked incredibly nervous and uncomfortable, while his sisters seemed to be more than excited to see us.

"Oh! How pretty she is!" the youngest one whispered to her sister, before an elbow nudged her into silence.

"Welcome, my lords and ladies," Bard said, extending open arms towards us. "Welcome to Dale."

At that, the crowd burst into a tremendous wave of applause, startling the horses a little. Shan shifted under me, but didn't rear. Meanwhile, the guards in front of me immediately shifted their horses out of the way, creating a straight path for Bard and his family to approach.

"Thank you, Master Bowman," Gandalf greeted in return. "May I present the Lady Alyssa, ward and foster daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell?"

I thought it odd that he didn't use my Elf name, but since we were with humans, it was probably for the best.

Bard stepped forward, pausing as my guards tightened their grips on their weapons or reins. When none of them stopped him, he slowly came to the side of my horse. I kept a tight grip on my reins, to keep Shan from biting him.

"May I assist you down, my lady?" he asked. "I believe the townspeople would like to offer you and your party food and drink, as well as a place to rest a brief while, before you continue on to the Mountain."

He shifted a little, as though embarrassed. "We did not prepare a feast, as we were not sure what sort of reception you would get at the Mountain, but we fixed up something hot and filling, to hold you until you get there."

I was rather charmed by how his noble bearing could be offset by how awkward he felt in his new position as head of the town. "I thank you," I replied, smiling at him. "You are very kind."

I threw a quick glance at Glorfindel, who nodded his agreement. "We would be happy to stop for an hour or two."

Ever the gentleman, Bard reached up to assist me to dismount. Since I was riding my horse astride, with the loose fabric of my gown covering up that fact, I had to _very carefully_ swing my leg over, so that he could help me slide down to the ground.

"Don't worry," I heard Bard whisper. "I've got you."

I must have blushed, or at least looked embarrassed, because he smiled back at me. "Your first time riding in a gown, I assume? I know females Elves who ride in breeches. You must have taken up the habit in Rivendell?"

"I did," I admitted as I slid down the side of my horse. "It's far easier that way, don't you think?"

He openly grinned as he gently set me on the ground. "I'm not sure; I've never worn a dress before."

We had a good laugh at that, while the others dismounted. Half of the Elf guards took the horses to a nearby corral, while Bard sent his son to handle the horses pulling the carts.

"Bain loves horses," he said, before waving towards the two girls. "These are my daughters: Sigrid and Tilda."

The eldest gave a curtsy, while the younger stepped forward with a broad smile and a cheerful, "Hello!"

What really got me by the heartstrings was the doll Tilda had tucked into her belt, under the brown wool shawl she wore.

"I hope your little friend isn't getting too squished," I gently teased, causing her to blush. "May I meet her?"

Sigrid, I could see, was giving her little sister a scathing look, but Tilda didn't hesitate as she handed me the doll. The poor thing was clearly well-loved, with worn stitches, a faded face, and brand new, bright red yarn hair. The dress was a faded, dull brown. All around, this doll had clearly seen better days.

"Ethelwen," I called back to my friend in Elvish. "Will you find one of my larger handkerchiefs? I believe there are several unused ones in the saddlebags."

She looked rather confused by my request, but did as I asked. The material she brought me was large, and a pale lavender in color, with deep blue embroidery along the edges. If I wrapped it tight enough, it would form a very nice little strapless gown for Tilda's doll.

When she saw what I had in mind, the broad smile on the little girl's face practically outshone the sun. "A new dress for my doll, Papa!" she cried, clapping her hands. "My doll will have a new Elf dress!"

I finished rather quickly, tying the material tightly in the back before handing it back into Tilda's eager hands. "You'll want to fasten it in the back a bit more," I warned her, "To keep it from coming loose."

Bard had to keep me from falling over as Tilda threw herself at me, her small arms wrapping around my waist in a tremendous hug.

* * *

As we were led into what had to be the Town Hall, Bard was rather embarrassed by his youngest child's show of affection, but I assured him I didn't mind.

"I'm very fond of children," I said, giving Tilda a small wink, causing her to grin.

Inside the Hall, in the center of the room was a large fire pit, with a cauldron of thick soup or stew simmering. We visitors from Rivendell were shown to a scattering of chairs near the fire, while Sigrid ladled out the soup.

Gandalf dug into his bowl immediately, and after giving the food a discreet sniff (as I had no idea what food outside of Rivendell was like), I was impressed with the lovely aroma of the broth. Nothing smelled rancid or 'off,' and it looked as though a lot of care had been put into cooking it.

I took a small sip of broth, and almost hummed with joy. It was a beef stew, full of meat and well-cooked vegetables. The broth was flavorful, thick, and delicious –just the thing I needed after weeks on the road.

Glorfindel had seemed unsure whether to eat what was being served, but either out of politeness or because he saw how happily I dug into my food, he accepted a bowl of stew and began to eat.

Taking a seat beside me, Bard related news of the town and its people. He described how hard they were working to rebuild, and return Dale to its former glory. It seemed that materials were being brought in regularly, first to build up homes for everyone, then to the shops and public buildings.

"Everyone looks very well-fed and happy," I commented, looking first at Bard and his family, then the odd villager who had stopped by to gawk at us. "I am glad that you did not suffer this winter, since everything was lost."

"The King Under-the-Mountain saw to that," Bard explained. "He paid the Elf King a good sum to feed us and provide material for clothes."

He blushed a little. "Though I'm afraid we mostly used the cloth for blankets and pillows, rather than clothing."

I put a gentle hand on his arm. "It's alright. I'm sure they would rather be in rags, happy and healthy, instead of starving and well-dressed."

Bard looked surprised. "You really believe that? Most would look at their shabbiness and be offended at having them in their presence."

Carefully setting down my empty bowl, I quietly said, "I'm not most people."

There was a moment of quiet before he replied, "Yes, I can see that."

* * *

We stayed no more than two hours in Dale. During that time, Gandalf was more than happy to accept and relay news, while Bard sat and listened.

Meanwhile, I found myself the center of female attention, as Sigrid, Tilda, as well as numerous young women, girl children, and a few older ladies, gathered around me. They were extremely curious about how a woman came to live with the Elves, and many of the younger generation wanted to know how Rivendell Elves differed from those of Mirkwood variety.

For over an hour, I answered questions about what the valley was like; the foods Elves there ate; and whether Lord Elrond was as cold and distant as King Thranduil. I assured them that Lord Elrond was kind to everyone under his rule and protection, including me. Their questions about food and such were easy to answer, but it was hard to describe the beauty of the valley to those who had never seen it.

It made sense, I guess, that they didn't know much about Elves from different realms. Mirkwood was practically at their doorstep, and many probably traded with the Woodland Realm. Seeing Elves that looked and dressed different from what they were used to must have been very interesting.

"Your dress is so pretty," one of the young girls said, staring at it. "Did they make it for you? What is that pattern they used for the embroidery?"

I had to call Ethelwen to answer clothing questions, as I had no idea what to say about the stitching and embroidery patterns! Lucky for me, my Elf friend was glad to talk about it, and even brought out a few of my (unused) handkerchiefs to show them.

"Look at that!" one of the older women exclaimed. "It almost looks like you wove water onto the cloth! See how it shimmers, girls?"

My heart ached when I saw the longing on their faces; they wanted so much to have something pretty to wear. I doubted any lace or ribbons had been sent to them by King Thranduil.

' _I want to give them something from my own wardrobe, even if it's just a length of ribbon, but that would make it seem like I'm playing favorites_ ,' I thought, hiding a sigh. ' _But once my generosity is noticed, others are bound to approach and ask for a handout, or ask if I would be willing to sell some of my things, and I just couldn't do that_.'

I also didn't have enough to hand out to even the dozen or so females that sat around me. Even if I did give them something, jealousies would start, and then there would be trouble. The last thing I wanted was to cause issues for poor Bard to deal with; he had enough on his plate already.

Finally, Glorfindel stood and declared it was time to go. "We should not keep the Dwarf King waiting," he reminded us. "And I do not doubt that he already knows we are here."

I bid farewell to my gathered audience, and gave Tilda one last hug. From one of my pockets, I pulled a length of blue ribbon and discreetly pressed it into Sigrid's hand.

When she looked at me in surprise, I smiled and whispered, "It would be unfair for me to gift something to your sister, and not to you."

Sigrid's cheeks turned a delicate pink as she whispered her thanks. "I will treasure it always, my lady."

"And please tell your father that I would be happy to have your family visit me at the Mountain," I said, just loud enough for her and Tilda to hear. "I would like to see you again, as I think we'll be good friends."

Her dark eyes lit up with excitement and joy. "I've always wanted to see the inside of the Mountain. And you could visit us here; I know Tilda would like to see you."

The little girl bounced on her feet. "Yes! Please come visit us! I'll make a new dress for my doll, and you can see her all dressed up!"

Gandalf heard that last part, and chuckled as he approached. "I see you've made new friends, Meluir," he said in Elvish. "But now it is time to go."

After saying goodbye to Sigrid and Tilda, as well as Bard, we headed back to the square in front of the Hall. There, my guards waited, mounted on their horses in a square around the mounts and carts. Bain, meanwhile, looked somewhat torn between elation and terror, for he held the reins to my somewhat temperamental steed.

Shan, however, seemed to be behaving himself, standing perfectly still as Bain held him. As I approached, Shan eyed me carefully before turning his head to give me a sniff, as though he wanted to be sure I was alright.

"I'm fine," I whispered in Elvish. To Bain, I asked in Common, "I hope he didn't cause trouble? He's good at doing that."

One of Shan's ears went back, but he did nothing more than nudge me sharply with his nose. Bain smiled and reached up to scratch Shan's ears while his free hand produced an apple, effectively telling me how he'd won my horse over.

Eying my steed, I chided him, "You'd better not get spoiled with treats. Otherwise, we'll have to roll you back to Rivendell."

Shan snorted, but ignored me as he munched away at his apple. Turning towards the lad who was now blushing a bright pink, I smiled. "Thank you for taking such good care of him. I've invited your father and sisters to visit me at Erebor. I hope you will join them? If only to visit Shan, of course."

Bain blushed a little harder. "Happy to, my lady," he whispered.

I mounted up. "Luck to you, young Bain," I softly said.

With a nudge to Shan's side, I followed Gandalf and my guards towards Erebor, through a crowd of waving townsfolk.

* * *

Someone had clearly gone ahead and told the Dwarves how close we were, for there was a large company of Dwarf soldiers waiting outside the gates. In the center was a dais, with what looked like the entire company that had accompanied Thorin on his quest.

And right in the center of that group, seated on a wooden throne, was Thorin himself.

A voice rang out, shouting a brisk command in the Dwarf tongue. Instantly, the troops marched forward, forming an honor guard along the road. The Elves were startled, as were our mounts, but everyone kept their head and tightened their grips on the reins. Slowly, the horses began to settle, and we made our way toward our host with little trouble.

A fair distance from the dais, Gandalf called for us to halt and dismount. My Elf guards did so reluctantly, but I didn't mind; I knew no one here was going to harm us.

As a few guards took the reins of our horses, Glorfindel came to offer me his arm, while Gandalf moved to stand beside Ethelwen. "You and I will lead, Meluir," Glorfindel said. "As you are the King's guest, it is best if you were to greet him thus."

Gandalf gently cleared his throat. "Perhaps it would be best if she is called Alyssa while she is in Erebor," he suggested. "It might make the Dwarves more comfortable, and it is the name that Thorin used when speaking of her to me."

"I agree," I quietly voiced, though Ethelwen and Glorfindel looked unhappy with the change. "It is not an insult to the Elves; I have two names, and am happy to be addressed by whichever one makes others most comfortable. I can respond to both, for I know that I am both those people: Alyssa and Meluir."

My Elf friends accepted that.

Taking Glorfindel's arm, I let him lead me up to where the Dwarves were restlessly shifting on their feet.

* * *

The thick black-and-gold robes he wore, or perhaps the warm spring sunshine, could have been the source of his sweating; but Thorin knew it was his nerves getting the best of him.

For months, he had been eager for her arrival, yet dreading it. Part of him declared it was right to invite the young woman who had so kindly provided supplies and friendship to his kin. Another part argued that it was too soon, that Erebor was still in shambles even months after the dragon had been slain and the Orcs defeated.

But here she was, striding towards him, one hand delicately resting on the arm of a tall, handsome Elf with golden hair. While the Elf looked stiff and formal, Alyssa's face was soft and full of kindness, a small smile pulling at her lips when she saw Ori waving happily at her, before Nori firmly pulled his hand down.

The clothing she wore were of Elvish make: they flowed like water, or drifted like clouds. Silver and gold, they were, fit for a princess, or the ward of an Elf Lord.

But they did not suit her. These clothes were meant for an Elf: someone tall and regal, cold and noble, like all the other Elves Thorin had met.

Alyssa's face was human, full of warm and life. She should wear purple, red, or another vibrant hue, rather than silver and gold.

He almost laughed aloud at the thought. A Dwarf, preferring something else over silver and gold!

An elbow nudged his side, causing Thorin to turn and glare at his closest friend and advisor. "She looks well, after such a long journey," Balin commented in Khuzdul, what people called Dwarvish. "She even wears jewels. They make her look quite lovely, don't they?"

Thorin frowned a little. "It's not the jewels that make her lovely; it is her heart. For what she has done for me, I could never hope to repay."

Balin sighed. "Don't try it, lad. She's a humble girl, and it's clear to any of us that she'll accept no gifts of gratitude from us. I think she's here because she wishes us to be friends, or already consider us so."

He was probably right. And this was, so Thorin thought, a casual visit. He hadn't thought that Lord Elrond would turn this into a diplomatic event. ' _Perhaps I should have been more specific in my message to her_.'

But it was too late, now. She was here, standing before him with a smile filled with joy at seeing him and his Company alive and well.

Her voice was soft as she greeted him. "My lord," she said, dropping into a curtsy. "Thank you for your invitation. I was happy and honored to receive it."

Rising from his throne, Thorin offered her his right hand. "I am glad you have come, my lady," he replied.

Fingers that were slightly roughened from long handing leather reins slipped into his. For a moment, Thorin marveled at how warm and gentle her hand was.

His greeting of "Welcome to Erebor" sounded strangled in his ears, but it must have seemed well to her, for the smile on Alyssa's face widened a little.

' _Welcome, indeed_.'

* * *

AN: Review?


	12. Erebor

AN: I still don't own anything Tolkien or _**Lord of the Rings**_. I just own my character and storyline.

I know some people are hoping for a Thorin/Alyssa romance, but I'm not sure if I'm going to follow that path or not. It is possible, but I do need to consider the different paths the story's going to take in the future if I do.

For now, this chapter (and most of the ones following it) are going to lean towards romantic feelings, but right now, I'm not sure if the two will end up together in the future.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Erebor :**

When I took Thorin's hand, I was surprised at how gentle it was. He didn't shake my hand, either; after he had held it for a brief moment, Thorin actually pressed a gentile kiss to my fingertips before bringing each member of his Company forward.

To my left, I had sensed Glorfindel stiffen when Thorin kissed my hand, but I did not turn to look at him. It would be rude, especially when I was being introduced (or in some cases, reintroduced) to the Dwarves. I hadn't met most of them, so I had to struggle to place names to faces.

' _It doesn't help that most of them are brothers, and they all have names that sound similar_.'

The only ones I could really differentiate from the others were the ones I already knew, such as Ori, Balin, and Fili and Kili (who both kissed my hand when greeting me).

"Don't worry, Allie," Balin whispered to me as I bent to take him by the hand in greeting. "I'll help you with the names. With so many of us, it's enough to send anyone's head spinning!"

I couldn't hold back a small giggle as he winked at me and moved on, to be replaced by his brother, Dwalin. Most of the other Dwarves had been rather kind, or at least polite; Dwalin actually intimidated me a little, if only because he was taller than most of the others, and looked like he would happily behead anyone who angered him. He'd also been very aloof in Rivendell, throwing a glare my way whenever he saw me spending too much time with his brother, Balin.

When he took my hand, I gave him the best smile I could. "I hope you will at least call me an associate of your, Master Dwalin," I whispered to him. "I know that I am not the first choice of friend you would have for your brother, or the others, but I can swear to you that I mean none of you harm."

Intense eyes scanned my face closely, as though searching for any sign of a lie. He appeared to find none, for the suspicious look on his face softened slightly. "I believe you, my lady," he said in a gruff voice. "And I thank you for your honest words."

With those words, good deal of tension seemed to vanish, and everyone on the dais appeared to relax quite a bit.

Bilbo was the last to be brought forward. Warm hospitality seemed to flow from the hobbit, like it was a part of his very being. "Welcome, my lady," he said with a bow. "I'm happy to see you again."

I was more than delighted to clasp hands with him. "And I am glad to see you looking so well, Master Baggins. Gandalf has told me that you delayed your journey home, just to see me. You didn't need to do that; I know you could easily have visited Rivendell on your way back to the Shire."

He blushed slightly and looked down at his hairy feet. "I could have; but I wanted to make sure you'd be comfortable, here with the Dwarves. They're nothing like the Elves, you know."

Did I ever mention how much I loved hobbits? "You are probably the sweetest hobbit in all the world," I whispered, so the others wouldn't hear. "Thank you for being so considerate."

Bilbo blushed even more, then stepped back so that Thorin once again stood before me. "Will you introduce your companions to us?" he asked.

Gandalf stepped forward at that point, to perform the introductions and act as mediator between our party and the Dwarves. When the formalities were done, Thorin again stepped forward.

"If I may, my lady?" he asked, offering his arm.

' _It's a good thing I'm not a tall person, otherwise this would look rather awkward_ ,' I thought, smiling as I placed my hand on his arm. As it was, the top of Thorin's head came up to about my collarbone.

Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I fully took in the outfits Thorin and his Company had donned for the occasion.

Thorin was in black, head to toe, with heavy silver-and-gold embroidery along the collar, sleeves, and hems. On his head was what looked to be a very heavy gold crown of some kind, but he bore it well. His beard was neatly trimmed short, and his hair was combed, with silver and gold beads decorating the ends. The beads were clearly new, as they shone quite brightly.

The other Dwarves were a mish-mash of colors, materials, and metals. Like Thorin, they had groomed themselves quite well, with beards and hair washed and brushed out. They looked quite nice, and were clearly in a very positive mood.

As we approached the immense entry to Erebor, I felt a small twinge of pity. Clearly, something _very big_ and _very_ strong had crashed through the thick stone, leaving a gaping hole that would undoubtedly take a lot of architectural and artistic creativity to repair. There were no doors big enough that could cover the entry, either of stone or wood. I could see where stonemasons had already been at work, but there was still much that needed to be done.

' _They will probably have to fill it in with stone and cement, if Middle Earth has such a thing, in order to put in some doors_.' That would be a very expensive project.

The walls around the gaping hole were thicker than five people standing side-by-side, the top of the 'doorway' at least fifty feet up because of the hole the dragon had made. Boulders bigger than an elephant stood all around the outside of the gates, waiting to be broken down so that they could be moved.

Remarkably, the pathway leading up to the Mountain was completely unblocked, running smoothly up to the gates. I saw many burning torches, the interior lit up with welcoming light. I had no idea how many Dwarves lived here now, but Thorin had probably asked them all to gather there to greet me.

Taking a deep breath, I let Thorin lead me into the vastness of his kingdom.

* * *

Erebor itself was…extraordinary.

It wasn't until we stepped through the entrance that I appreciated how grand and impressive the Mountain truly was. Ironically, it took a people of shorter stature, like the Dwarves, to make everyone else fully realize the size and beauty of what Nature had created. It was almost as though they were forcing everyone taller than them to view the world as they did.

Using their creativity, their love of mining, and everything that nature had provided in this very mountain, the Dwarves had turned every skill they possessed towards making this place incredibly magnificent and beautiful.

Everything I saw carved into the stone seemed to emphasize that.

Numerous giant stone pillars held the top of the mountain in place, each one taking at least four or five people to encircle. Each had been masterfully carved, and the sight of some of them lying shattered and broken (probably thanks to a rampaging dragon) saddened me. In the vast spaces between many of the pillars was a staircase or bridge, with interlocking areas to make walking easier from one area to another, without having to go down to the main floor.

The main level wasn't really a normal floor, either. Here, the widest pathways were set at six people across, but it still wasn't one solid floor. Through carefully carved out holes diving deep into the ground, I could see the glow of what might possibly be lava (yikes!) and burning lanterns, from those living in or mining those levels below.

' _Luckily, Rivendell has lots of bridges, so I'm sort of over my fear of heights_.' Not entirely, but I was doing much better.

The 'ceiling' of the immense Kingdom went so far up, I couldn't see it in the flickering light of the torches and lamps set all throughout the space. There were ventilation and light shafts carved high up in great squares, but even the light coming through them did not do much to fully illuminate the entire space.

As we walked along the main stone walkway, I glanced around and saw clusters of buildings formed off to one far side, away from the main doors. These were carved from the Mountain's stone, and a number of them weren't built from the ground up. Some were like stalactites, coming _down_ from the top-most areas of the Mountain's interior "ceiling," like wax dripping down from a tall candle. A few of these were in shambles, with walls or floors knocked in, but most were still standing, and had lights in their windows.

The buildings weren't plain, either. Skilled craftsmen and stonemasons had clearly been at work, etching designs deep into the stone, with a different pattern for each building. It was beautiful, and I'd never seen anything like it.

It was then that I noticed the great gathering of Dwarves, male and female, lining up along the walkways, stairway and bridges, to watch our procession through the Mountain.

* * *

' _Perhaps this wasn't the best idea_ ,' he pondered as Alyssa's hand lightly squeezed his.

Presently, every Dwarf, male and female, that had come to settle (or resettle) in Erebor was here. Certainly the sight of hundreds of Dwarf warriors and civilians dressed in their finest would intimidate her. But how could he have welcomed her otherwise?

Then he remembered how she disliked anything ostentatious, such as fine jewelry. A great show of welcome was probably the last thing she would want.

' _But then, she is_ _ **my**_ _guest; a_ _ **King's**_ _guest, so she should be greeted as such._ '

"Oh, my," he heard her breathe. "I didn't think so many had come to settle in Erebor in such a short time."

Thorin felt a swell of pride. "When word spread that this realm had been reclaimed, many of those who had previously lived here decided to return. Some of their children came with them. A few of our settlements in the Blue or Iron Mountains were becoming too large and crowded; it was only natural that some of the younger generations come here, if they wanted more space."

"I can see that," she muttered. "You must be very happy. I know this is what you wanted, what you dreamed of."

Then she squeezed his hand again, this time with a far gentler touch. "I am happy for you, Thorin. You succeeded in doing what you set out to do, for yourself and your people. And I know that you will be a good King to them."

It wasn't until she said those words that Thorin truly felt he had succeeded in his Quest. He had wanted to win back Erebor, but being able to rule it was something that had sat uneasy inside him since long before the dragon attack.

He had been born a Prince, but as a young Dwarf, Thorin had believed it would be many years before he became King. Back then, his grandfather had been on the throne, and his own father was prepared to take it when the time came. Thorin had been young, but willing to learn how to be a good monarch when it was his turn.

Then Smaug had come, and things had changed. When his grandfather had been slaughtered before the doors of Moria, and his father vanished without a trace, Thorin had been forced to become a leader, someone everyone else depended on. Anything he had learned from his tutors or from experience had, until that point, been limited.

In the decades that followed, Thorin had decided to be like stone: strong, hard, and unyielding. This had been needed, when dealing with Men who wanted things of Dwarf make, and willing to pay a high price for it. He had been through many hardships, working until his hands bled to feed and shelter his people, until they were able to find a new home.

But he had never really thought of himself as a King. He'd never been crowned, but he'd had all the duties settled up on his shoulders. Thorin had never really considered the enormity of the responsibilities that would come, should he succeed in his Quest. He had led, but it had been a huge group of refugees, with barely anything to call their own.

Ruling a kingdom was another matter altogether. There was the rebuilding to have done; trade agreements with Dale that needed to be formed, drafted and finalized; gold that needed to be spent on everything from building materials to food and trade goods.

' _Then there are the Elves that need to be dealt with_.'

That, in particular, was an unpleasant thought that constantly lingered in the back of Thorin's mind. The Elves of Mirkwood had helped defeat the Orcs, which technically meant that Thorin was in Thranduil's debt.

Then again, they hadn't given one coin or morsel of food in aid, when Smaug had come. So perhaps it was an even exchange?

' _Maybe Alyssa can help. She is close to the Elves of Rivendell; that might be enough to get Thranduil to come to Erebor, if only to see her. He'll not want to risk insulting Lord Elrond by slighting his ward while she is here_.'

And if Thranduil came, Balin might be persuaded to talk trade, amongst other things.

' _But I cannot use Alyssa that way. If she is willing to help, so be it. But she is first my guest, not a means for me to gain what I want_.'

"Perhaps you should tell her about the Mountain," Balin whispered in Dwarvish. "She seemed rather awed and overwhelmed."

Risking a discreet glance, Thorin saw that his old friend was right; she did look awed, but there was a look of wonder and great appreciation on her face, too.

Before he could launch into a description of anything, however, they arrived at the foot of the small dais, at the top of which his great throne sat.

Here, Thorin took himself and Alyssa up three steps, to keep her in view of his people, who broke into polite applause and cheers.

After a moment, he motioned for silence. "Today is a momentous day for Erebor," he declared in a booming voice for all to hear. "Lord Elrond of Rivendell, who so graciously sheltered myself and my company of warriors, has sent to us his ward, the Lady Alyssa, to be my honored guest. I ask that you treat her well during her stay."

Again, applause and cheers rang throughout the Mountain, but this time, Thorin waited for them to fade. "For now, we will let them rest. Tonight, we feast!"

* * *

"Oh, my," I sighed as I took a seat at the vanity placed inside my small suite. "I honestly didn't think I would get out of that Hall in one piece! Did you see how many Dwarves I had to shake hands with as we left? My arm will probably ache for a week!"

Ethelwen rolled her eyes and chuckled. "It was a rather large crush of people, I admit," she said, coming to assist me out of my fine clothes. "You handled it quite well. I know Lord Glorfindel is quite proud of you, as is Mithrandir."

I held perfectly still as she removed the jewelry from my person. "At least we've time for a rest before tonight. I honestly did not expect a grand feast in my honor. This must be costing Thorin a fortune, having me here."

"I believe it is a cost he happily pays," my friend commented. "He wishes to repay your courtesy by treating you as you did him and his kin."

She must have seen the worried look on my face, for she laughed. "Oh, do not worry so, dear one! I do not think he will have feasts and entertainment every night of your stay here. You are not a visiting dignitary, nor are you a bride being delivered to her intended. You are a friend of the Dwarf King, and you will be treated as such. There will be some large banquets, I'm sure, and entertainment once every few days. That will be all."

Well, that was a good thing. I didn't like the thought of Thorin spending his gold on me when he should be helping his people.

"Rest, Meluir," Ethelwen gently ordered me. "I will choose a gown for you to wear this evening while you nap. Go on."

I looked at the reflection of the bed in my mirror. The soft, down mattress, set on a heavy wood frame, was covered in soft, pale purple sheets, and bore a deep violet bedspread. The bed curtains and canopy were of a purple so dark, it was nearly black, to keep out the light streaming from a light/air hole above me. The air hole itself was far too small for any type of person or large animal to climb through, but a small rodent certainly could.

' _But only if the rodent can climb up steep, smooth stone. And it's too small for anything with wings to fly through, so I don't have to worry about birds or bats_.'

The room itself was sparsely furnished, but it was of good quality, and well crafted. Ethelwen, who had a room beside mine, was not happy with only a single chest and wardrobe to store everything I had brought, but she had stated that if my travel luggage remained in the room, she would have just enough room to spread everything out and have it easily at hand.

Turning my eyes back towards the bed, I pleaded, "Help me change, my friend? That mattress is calling me."

She chuckled again, and came to undo the back of my gown.

* * *

I woke two hours before dinner, in time for Ethelwen to help dress me.

Tonight, I was dressed impeccably in green gown heavily embroidered in gold thread. Gold and emerald hairclips held back my hair, and a simple headdress of gold wire sat atop my head. A ring of solid gold in the shape of a leaf wrapped around the middle finger of my right hand, while a bracelet of gold stars sat on my left wrist.

"You look lovely," Ethelwen assured me as I rose to my feet.

She looked beautiful, too, clad in a deep teal dress, with silver along the neck and sleeves. Her red hair was pulled into tight braids at the side, then a small tail at the back with silver pins and clasps. The gown did wonders at bringing out her green eyes, which danced at me in amusement.

"I know you are unaccustomed to such occasions, Meluir," she said, trying to soothe me. "In all your time in Rivendell, you have not been part of large crowds. You have mostly dined privately with Lord Elrond, or sat at his table in the Great Hall, which is always rather quiet and pleasant. You have always avoided the Hall of Fire, and not socialized with us in a busy, crowded place."

Gentle, graceful fingers took my hand. "That is both a blessing and an unfortunate thing, _mellon nin_. You have nothing to compare the social ways of the Dwarves and Elves to, and therefore are more open-minded.

"However, you have also been in quiet and limited company. Given how rambunctious the Dwarves can be, I think the evening events will be rather stressful for you, at least at first. But I know you will grow accustomed to it, and start enjoying yourself."

She actually chuckled a little. "I do not think the Dwarves would settle for anything less than that."

A loud knock prevented me from replying. "Meluir?" Glorfindel called through the door. "It is time. Are you ready?"

No; but I would go with them, anyway.

* * *

When we approached the huge dining hall, I was almost knocked off my feet by the smells coming through the hallways. The scent of roasted meat was unmistakable.

Balin met us at the doors, which were closed. "Good evening, Allie," he said, taking my hand in his with a bow. "I hope you're hungry; we've got quite a good meal spread out for you and your companions."

"It certainly smells like it," I commented, sniffing the air a little. "I'm very much looking forward to it."

His white beard shook a little as he laughed. "Well, Gandalf is already inside and seated. You, the Elf Lord and your female companion will be at the high table, with Thorin, Fili and Kili. I'll be there as well, to keep the youngsters in line."

"Does that include me as well?" I joked. "After all, I _am_ younger than all of you."

A bushy white eyebrow rose as Balin gave me a playful glare. "Trust me when I say that you're far older in spirit than any of us, Allie. In body, you're young; but I know an old soul when I see it. I think you'll bring some much-needed help to us, whether you realize it or not."

Before I could reply, the doors began to open, and a herald announced our names. It was time for the feast to begin.

* * *

Dwarves know how to party. That is a fact.

They know how to eat, too.

The food I had gotten a whiff of outside the Dining Hall had been just the tip of the iceberg. When we got inside, I was practically floored by how much food was already spread over the six long tables scattered throughout the space.

Some of the items consisted of cold things: breads, cheeses, pickled vegetables of various kinds, and cubes of butter, along with pastries and tiny pies with different fillings.

At the high table, Thorin waited for Balin to escort us visitors to our seats, with me at his right, before signaling the servers to start bringing in food.

The parade that marched past seemed to never end. I saw roast boar, roast duck and goose, and venison. A platter loaded with steaming slabs of prime rib, steak, and other choice beef slices was the first thing I motioned to stop in front of me; I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd had prime rib.

Roasted potatoes and vegetables came next, as well as a fresh salad tossed in a light dressing. These didn't seem like the sort of thing Dwarves would eat, so I highly suspected they were trying to accommodate the Elves and their diet.

A soup course followed, consisting of various broths to choose from. I selected a duck broth, and savored every drop of the velvety consistency. The cooks in Rivendell often made broth from the leftover bones of birds they'd roasted, but it was usually left to cook overnight, which they then turned into a hearty vegetable soup or thick stew for the next day's lunch. I rarely got to have a simple broth.

Dessert was last, with all sorts of pastries, cakes, and candied fruits. I had no room for any of the sweets, but Balin kindly promised to send some up to my room, in case I became hungry in the middle of the night.

Throughout the meal, Thorin told me all about the things he had planned for my visit. "I would like to escort you to the great treasure room, as well as the caverns where our finest jewelry crafters and miners work. I'm sure you'll enjoy watching them."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to trouble them while they work," I insisted. "It would be a shame to distract them when they are in the middle of something important."

He waved my words aside. "I have already spoken to them of your interest, and several have agreed to show you their work space."

Thorin hesitated a moment. "Would you care to join me for breakfast tomorrow morning, an hour after dawn? Your companions are welcome to attend as well."

I thought about it, and felt it would be no trouble. "I must consult with Lord Glorfindel," I said, turning towards my friend and teacher. In Elvish, I called, "My Lord Glorfindel?"

He turned towards me, tilting his head closer, as Ethelwen sat between us. "I heard the King's request. We would be happy to break our fast with him tomorrow."

Repeating this to Thorin, I swore I saw him relax a little. "Excellent."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught our attention. Turning our heads in that direction, we watched as Glorfindel reached into a pouch on his belt and produced a small box the size of my fist.

"On behalf of Lord Elrond, I would like to present to you a small token of his esteem," he said, offering the box to Thorin with a slight bow.

For a brief second, I half expected Thorin to look offended at receiving a gift from the Elves. But to my surprise, he actually went and accepted the box with his own hands. "I thank you. And please inform Lord Elrond that I am grateful for not only this gift, but for allowing the Lady Alyssa to come to Erebor."

He then returned to his seat, but remained standing, catching everyone's attention. "Now, for tonight's entertainment!"

When I fell into bed a little after midnight, it was with visions of Dwarves play-fighting with battle axes, while choirs of Dwarf singers performed in the background.

* * *

AN: Review?


	13. Of Dwarves and Treasures

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

Okay, so a very important fact I need to state: Tolkien didn't write many details about Dwarf women. He only mentioned one, and that was Thorin's sister, Dis. Thus, I have nothing to base female Dwarf names on.

Also, no one really knows what Tolkien had in mind when it comes to female Dwarf looks. I only know that their appearance is much like Dwarf men, and only 1 in 3 Dwarves are female. So, I'm pretty much working off of my imagination when it comes to life and the population in Erebor.

Anyway, please enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Of Dwarves and Treasures :**

The next morning, I woke with a slight headache, but since I'd drunk nothing but water, thankfully no hangover.

Ethelwen appeared as if summoned by mere thought, and rushed to dress me in something suitable for a day full of walking. She thought I should wear a gown, but since I wanted to be free with my movements, she chose a pair of soft breeches crafted from a brown velvet-type material. A tunic of the same material and color was next, along with calf-high boots and a leather belt with a buckle shaped like a rose. Since we would be exploring, we decided to forgo any jewelry.

Dressed thus, I exited my room in time to find a female Dwarf standing there, looking somewhat nervous. "My lady," she muttered as she curtseyed, "I am Gwyn. Please follow me."

As Ethelwen and I trailed behind Gwyn, I tried very hard not to stare at the female Dwarf. I had seen many of her people last night, but in the crush of people, it had been somewhat difficult to tell the difference between males and females. I think the only ones without facial hair had been myself and the Elves.

It wasn't that the female Dwarves were excessively hairy or anything. I had seen pictures of bearded women back in my world, who had various amounts of hair growing on their faces.

The beards on Dwarf women were much more subtle. I wouldn't even call them beards; more like excessive sideburns, only the hair was much finer. It was actually kind of attractive, though I wasn't sure humans could pull off the look.

Our walk through the hall ended at a large dining room, where Thorin sat at the head of a long stone table. Glorfindel and Gandalf were already there, and servants were appearing with bowls of porridge, platters of bacon and ham, and diced potatoes.

"Lady Alyssa," Thorin greeted me as he rose to his feet. "Please, join us."

I took the offered chair to his right, and watched as a plate, bowl, and various utensils were set before me. When Ethelwen was comfortably seated next to me, Thorin motioned for us to help ourselves.

Since we'd be doing a great deal of walking today, I decided to have meat and potatoes, a meal that would stick with me though the day. As I ate, I quietly listened to Thorin and Gandalf chat about when the wizard would be leaving, as he intended to return Bilbo to the Shire as soon as possible.

"I will likely leave in the next few days," Gandalf declared. "Bilbo has been a way for quite a while, and I'm sure he would like to return home sooner, rather than later."

Thorin agreed, and reminded Gandalf to take at least one or two pack mules. "I owe the hobbit a great deal, including a share of the treasure. Bilbo assured me that he had no intention of taking his full share, and that a chest or two of gold would be more than enough to last him his life."

I had to smile a little as I sipped from my cup of fruit juice. ' _I do love hobbits. They're probably the least greedy people in Middle Earth…with a few exceptions_.'

We finished in good time, and made ready for the tour Thorin had offered. Gandalf was reluctant to go with us, as he had much to do before he left, but decided it might be entertaining. I was happy he changed his mind.

The first part of the tour was a long trek to what was dubbed The Counting Room. The Dwarves had a special name for it, but apparently it didn't translate well to Common.

"We do all sorts of counting here," explained Balin, who joined us just outside the room. "Gems, gold, coins, etc."

I had once been to England, and seen the infamous Crown Jewels in all their glory. The things I saw in Erebor put each of those treasures to shame.

Diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and topaz, varying in size from tiny flecks to the size of chicken eggs, all lay carefully arranged atop organized tables. Dwarves were already hard at work; sorting, cleaning, sorting again, and carefully boxing the pristine gems, so that they could be sent to the realm's gem cutters or craftspeople.

"Once the cutters have done their work, the jewelry and crafts Masters will have first claim to the finest stones," Balin explained quietly, so as not to throw off anyone's count. "The Journeymen will be next. Apprentices only work with metals, until they've grown skilled and creative enough."

In the distance, I could hear miners chipping away, delving down into the Mountain in search of its treasures. There were occasional shouts, signaling a great find, but mostly, the Counting Room was filled with whispers as the gemstone handlers carefully did their exacting work.

While Balin pointed out each Counter and the type of stone they handled, Thorin walked beside me in complete silence. He occasionally stopped to greet any Dwarf that approached and bowed to him, but mostly, he seemed to be watching my expression.

I think he was trying to see if I became bored with anything Balin was telling me, but to be quite honest, I found it fascinating. As much as I liked jewelry, I had always been curious as to how much work and effort went into making it. Seeing everything 'behind-the-scenes' was rather fun for me.

At the end of the long row of Counters (as I called them) we were walking past, I looked around and was astounded at how many there were of them. There had to be at least fifteen or twenty rows, with easily that many people in each row.

"Is this area full each night?" I asked. I considered it a decent hour of the morning, but it looked as though the Dwarves had been here long before we'd set foot in the room.

Balin chuckled and gave me an affectionate pat on the arm. "No, lass. They start early down here, since it takes some time to tidy up their spaces at night. Don't worry so."

"What do you do with stones deemed not good enough for jewelry?" I quietly asked. I doubted that there was a big trash pile somewhere, consisting of rejected gemstones!

Balin shrugged. "The best of those rejected are used by clothing makers, for decorating collars and hems and such. After that, our tradesmen take what's left into the kingdoms of Men, for coin or goods. I don't mean to insult your people, Allie, but Men don't quite have the eye for stones that we do. We do sell to them at a good price, though; Dwarves do not sell anything we can't stand behind."

Well, that was nice to know.

After the Counting Room, Balin scooted us past the gem cutters. "We shouldn't distract them," he whispered as we made our way through the eerily quiet room. "One wrong move could destroy a week's worth of work, or worse; it could cause them to destroy a perfectly glorious stone."

I made a point of being extremely careful with my footsteps, though with the room echoing with the quite ' _tink, tink, tink_ ' of the cutters' work being done, I don't know if it really mattered.

Finally, we entered the area where the final touches were being put on jewelry being crafted. The air here was filled with the smell of metal, soap, water, steam, and something I suspected to be jewelry polish.

"Most of the work is done in each Master's own areas," Thorin explained, startling me. Since he'd been quiet all this time, I hadn't expected him to speak. "They each have their own furnace, tools, and so forth. They come here to put the final details on their work, give it a thorough polish and wash, then decide whether to sell the piece here in Erebor, or to one of our traveling merchants, for a profit."

Most of the craftsmen noticed who, specifically, was part of our party, and if they were able to, halted in their work to greet their King. Some even came forward, their carefully worked pieces on display atop a piece of velvet or within a wooden box, ready to be looked at and admired.

One was a female Dwarf, holding herself tall and proud as her apprentice came forward with a small box. "A lovely ring, Sire," she declared, reaching out to flip open the container. "A large, round, near-flawless pale pink diamond, set in yellow gold, with an overlay designed like a rose. I used small emeralds in the leaves, and polished it very finely."

It was a beautiful piece. The diamond shone brightly, and the color of it was the exact tint of a real pink rose. Unfurling around it were the emerald leaves, each stone a deep green that brightened the pink even further.

"It's beautiful," I complimented the female Master. "You've every right to be proud of it."

After she thanked me for my praise and stepped back to her work station, another female stepped up. This one had a necklace of delicate silver, with stones that were such a pale blue, they were almost clear. These she had cut in the shape of small teardrops, making it look as though water had collected all around the silver strands of the necklace.

"Marvelous," I breathed. "Look at how _delicate_ it seems! It's like threads of spider web with dewdrops on it!"

The Master craftswoman stood even taller (as much as a Dwarf could). "That's exactly what I was working for, my lady. I'm glad you noticed it."

Last to step forward was a pair of brothers who looked so much alike, with their thick blonde beards and hair, I had to guess they were twins. These two had been working on a set of metal gauntlets, with a matching belt.

"These are made from _mithril_ , my lady," one of them said. "Most of what we use isn't so precious or fine, but these will be put in the Royal Treasury, to serve as gifts from our King to another monarch, or to those who have done our people a great service."

I rather liked that. "You do wonderful work," I said, watching them swell with the praise. "The etching in the gauntlets is very fine, and the belt is like liquid moonlight."

Bowing, the two Dwarves muttered their thanks, and went to finish polishing their work. No other craftspeople came forward; they were too busy and too focused.

"We would take you to the mines, Allie, but that wouldn't be safe," Balin said, leading us down another path that went further into the Mountain. "We've someplace else we'd like to show you."

It was a rather lengthy walk back up to the main areas of Erebor, and by the time we arrived, Thorin suggested we stop for a small meal. It wasn't quite noon, but after two long walks, I was somewhat hungry, so I happily accepted his offer.

In a small dining room, our group gathered for a repast of cold meat, bread, pickled vegetables, and tiny tea cakes. While we ate, I voiced my admiration of everything I had seen, and those I had met.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Alyssa," Thorin said with a smile. "I've much more to show you, but not all of it will be today, or even tomorrow."

He paused a moment. "I understand a delegation from Dale will be arriving in the next few days. I believe they are hoping you will meet with them."

I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. They might be hoping I would pull a few diplomatic favors for them, but I didn't think that would be right.

"I've already met Bard and his family," I offhandedly commented. "I hope he's included in that group. He seems a good man, with a good head on his shoulders. His children show great promise, too."

I hesitated. "I asked them to come visit me here…with your permission, of course."

Thorin didn't seem to need time to think about it, as he immediately nodded his agreement. "It would be nice to have children in Erebor again, for a little while."

Balin nodded. "Aye, it would be." Seeing my puzzled look, he gave a sad smile. "Dwarves don't bear children easily, lass. Only one in three births are female, and when they're grown, not all of them want to marry or have children. So, it's difficult for us to find wives and have young ones."

He took a sip of wine from his cup. "Some look for spouses among the Daughters of Men, to see if any will have us. But that's rare, rarer than finding a Dwarf wife."

Oh, dear; I'd had no idea it was so hard for Dwarves to have children. Maybe that was why they were so long-lived? Erestor had mentioned that Dwarves lived to 250 years, or longer; maybe they needed longer lives to find spouses?

"But let's not dwell on sad matters," Balin declared, setting his cup down. "We're off to a particularly important part of Erebor, and if we're to finish the day's tour before supper, we'd best be off."

I was puzzled. "Why? Will it take a long time to get there and back?"

The old Dwarf chuckled. "No, lass; it'll take forever to see everything there!"

* * *

Thorin, however, insisted on showing me the next part of the tour alone, which did not make anyone very happy.

The room he wanted to show me happened to be the famous Treasure Room, and I gathered he wanted to show only me because he suspected the sight of so much gold might tempt one of the others to take something. Why he trusted me more than the others, I have no idea, but after reassuring everyone that guards would be nearby at all times, for my safety and his, Glorfindel and Gandalf reluctantly agreed to let me go.

And I have to say: Balin wasn't exaggerating about the time it would take to tour the place.

In the films, the cavern had been an ocean of gold, gems, and other glittering things, large enough for a dragon to stretch out on. I had thought it a nice special effect, since I knew there could not possibly be that much gold in Middle Earth to fill a mountain.

I was wrong.

When I stepped into the huge cavern, I thought I would faint. I am not a greedy person, but the sight of so much wealth glittering in the light of hundreds of torches was enough to make me think "what if" thoughts, if only for a couple seconds.

The sight was something out of a fairy tale or legend, like Aladdin and the cavern he had to walk through to get the lamp. Or Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves. Anyone could easily spend an hour staring at it all, trying to process the fact that mountains of gold really did exist.

"Oh, my goodness," I breathed.

* * *

From Alyssa's side, Thorin carefully watched her expression. The greed in Men's hearts could rival a Dwarf's; would this treasure corrupt Alyssa's?

To his surprise, he saw no glimmers of greed on her face. She did not seek to touch or grab hold of any of the gold or gems before her, nor did she ask for any of it as a gift.

No, Alyssa simply stood there, staring in awe and admiration. It was the same expression she'd worn when looking at Erebor's buildings, or at the pieces his craftspeople had presented to her.

' _She did not ask for any of those, either_ ,' Thorin reminded himself.

It truly astounded him that she had asked for no gifts or tokens to take home with her.

' _She is almost the complete opposite of me_ ,' he realized.

She gave rather than took, never wanting anything in return. She had donned plain clothing for their journey through the mines and caverns, and seemed more comfortable in those than she had in her fine Elf gown and jewels.

' _She is a humble person who does not reach for the riches strewn before her feet_ ,' he marveled. ' _Instead, she seeks only friendship, without any kind of gifts or favors attached to that alliance._ '

There was no need to seek his friendship; she already had it. What he truly wanted was to bestow on her a gift that was worthy of such a pure soul. But would she accept it?

Taking a deep breath, Thorin whispered. "Pick one."

She turned wide, confused eyes towards him. "Pardon?"

"I ask that you choose something from the wealth that lies before you," he said. "Take anything you wish. I will not begrudge you, whatever your choice may be."

Thorin's heart melted a little as she did not hesitate to say, "There is nothing here I desire, though I do thank you for your offer."

He nearly kicked himself as he realized he had bungled this quite badly. Rather than have her choose something, he should have chosen a gift for her instead. Surely she would have accepted a gift from him, if only not to hurt his feelings?

Although he had already sent her the _mithril_ bracelet, it was merely a trinket. He would grant her a portion of his great treasure, if he thought she might accept it. Had her words and hair ribbons not freed his mind, Thorin firmly believed that he would have died during his efforts to reclaim his kingdom.

' _I will find something to give her_ ,' he silently decided. There was an idea already forming in his mind, but he would have to find a way to present it to her.

Out loud, he said, "Then allow me to show you the great treasure hoard of Thror, my grandfather."

* * *

It took forever to see everything in Thorin's treasury.

Not that it wasn't interesting; it just took hours for him to try and show me every item he thought would interest me.

The great treasure of Erebor wasn't just gemstones, gold and coins. It also held various pieces that were clearly meant as diplomatic gifts, or tokens of thanks or esteem from other lands.

There was no organization to it, either, that I could see. Everything seemed to have been mish-mashed together, as though someone (or something) had been trying to put it all in one spot, so they could keep a close eye on it.

' _I'll bet it was the dragon_ ,' I realized. ' _He must have done it, to keep any thieves from coming in and swiping something when he wasn't looking_.'

Thorin showed me goblets made of silver, gold, and even bronze, all studded with different gemstones and etched with designs, some of which had faded over time. There were plates made from precious metals, curiously shaped headdresses and crowns. I even saw collars meant to be slipped onto the neck, crafted from gold and silver, and no doubt extremely heavy to wear.

' _I will never understand why anyone would give or keep that sort of thing_ ,' I privately laughed to myself. ' _You can't wear any of it, because it's too heavy. You can't give it away or melt it down if it's a diplomatic gift, not until the giver dies and people forget it exists. So what's the point_?'

I guess that's why I was never in politics.

"It will be years before this is all organized again," Thorin said, gesturing to the sea of treasure around us. "I would like to have an army or Dwarves working on it, but have none to spare right now. Perhaps, once the repairs are done, it will be easier to find workers."

Further in, he paused and retrieved what I thought to be a rock the size of my fist. As he held it up, I felt my jaw drop. It was a giant sapphire!

"How in the world…?" I breathed as he handed it to me. "Oh, it's beautiful! Look how it sparkles and shines! And you can see right to the center of it!"

The sapphire was the epitome of the perfect gemstone. It actually looked like something that belonged in a video game or movie, where someone attempts to steal a huge jewel as part of the plotline.

What isn't mentioned in video games or films is the weight of that stone. The one Thorin had handed me was certainly not made of plastic, or any light-weight material! In fact, I nearly dropped it, and had to use both hands in order to make sure I didn't drop it.

"This was found inside the Mountain nearly two centuries ago," Thorin described to me. "It took three Dwarf craftsmen six months to thoroughly clean it, and a full year to perfectly shape it."

Holding it up, I gazed deeply into the finely crafted stone's depths. I'd always found gemstones fascinating; not for their worth, but because they were pretty and shiny. Sometimes, my father would tease me for being like a cat: interested in shiny objects, and not caring about their worth or cost.

And this stone was especially beautiful and shiny.

No, I wasn't tempted to keep it; I just liked looking at it.

"Your people must be proud of it," I commented, placing the sapphire back in Thorin's hands.

He nodded and gently returned it to the hoard. "We have several such gems, in different colors. Before Smaug arrived, my grandfather had intended to put a sundial near the front gates, with a large stone set at the significant hours. Perhaps I shall one day find a Dwarf to work on that."

We continued further, pausing so Thorin could show me another stone, or a gift brought from other lands for Erebor's King. There were numerous items that had a long history, some glorious, others not so much, and I was impressed that Thorin knew so much about all of it.

After we wove our way through it all, Thorin asked if I would like to see the armory. I thought it might be fascinating to see the Dwarf designs, so I agreed, following Thorin further into the Mountain's depths, four armed Dwarves trailing behind us.

* * *

The armory turned out to be right next to the Treasure Room.

Before we went there, however, Thorin insisted that we stop for a bit of refreshment, and to rest. We paused at a tavern that had opened in a busy area of the 'city'. A table was immediately cleared by the owner, as a servant was sent scurrying for the kitchens, trying to find something suitable for their King.

While we waited for our food and drink, Dwarves bowed and curtsied to Thorin as they passed, but none stopped to greet him. This might have been because of the guards that stood around us, scowling at anyone that got too close for comfort.

"You should try and be friendlier towards your people," I whispered across the table. "It would make you more approachable, especially if there's someone who has a matter they would like to bring before you. "

Thorin looked as though he might protest, but stopped himself. In a quiet tone, he said, "A King is a figure that should be respected and admired from a distance. It's something I learned, watching my grandfather when he ruled."

"But if you are too distant and cold, they will grow to fear you," I gently tried to advise him. "And if they fear you, they won't come to you, asking for help with matters until the situation is so bad, it might be too late. A good king should be loved by his people, not feared."

I could tell he didn't like hearing advice from a girl who wasn't even nobility, but the arrival of fresh roasted venison slices, warm rolls, and melted butter kept him from speaking further. The serving boy poured cups of fresh water and ale, then fled.

We ate in silence, and when we finished, Thorin tossed a coin onto the table. No one came to sweep it up until our backs were turned, and I swore I could hear the owner debating with his wife whether or not they should frame the coin, for other customers to see that the King had eaten there.

* * *

The walk to the armory was quiet, and Thorin had himself to blame. He was still upset with what Alyssa had said, and it didn't sit well with him.

Glancing at her passive expression, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Was she upset, because _he_ was upset? Or was she unhappy because she thought she had angered him with her words?

He wasn't angry, precisely –he _was_ frustrated, but not with her.

' _I don't like admitting when I'm wrong_ ,' he thought, glowering at the floor as he walked. ' _No Dwarf likes to be proven wrong, but if we are, we accept it…eventually_.'

And Alyssa wasn't wrong. He did need to be more approachable, to win his people over. What was a King without his subjects?

' _How could a human girl be so wise in such things_?' Was it her time with the Elves? Had being with them taught her wisdom beyond her years?

If so, perhaps he should ask her to stay in Erebor beyond her intended visit. There was much he could learn from her…and about her.

* * *

The armory was, I thought, much more fun and fascinating than the Treasure Room.

Thorin's silence during our journey there had been unsettling, but once we arrived at our destination, he apologized for his show of silent temper, and assured me he was not upset or angry.

"You have simply given me a great deal to think on," he said. "But that is something I will do another time. Today, my attention is for you."

I wasn't quite sure if I believed that, but he did seem a bit cheerier when I began looking around and asking questions.

The armory was a long, wide room, full of all kinds of armor, weaponry, and chainmail. Metal glistened in the light of dozens of torches lit along the walls and pillars. Dwarves are partial to axes, so there were acres of those –literally.

To one side, it was as though someone had planted seeds, and spears had popped out of the ground, ready for harvest. To the other, axes of all kinds of sizes and unique bladed heads filled rack upon rack, going back quite a ways from the main entry.

Shields were another popular item, in as many different sizes and shapes as the axes. I had to keep myself from laughing as my imagination toyed with the image of Dwarves wielding shields taller than they were.

"We have short swords as well, and knives a plenty," Thorin informed me as we walked down the long hallway. "I'm sure those would bore you."

At the end of the hall, he stopped. "Here is what I wish to show you," he said, producing a key from inside his robes. "I hope you will like it."

The large door, talker than two men, opened with a groan that shook the room a little. Thorin retrieved a torch and used it to light the inside of the room.

When all the lights were lit, I thought, for a brief moment, that he had brought me inside a room filled with waterfalls or fountains. Certainly the light shimmered as though reflecting off of moving water, all shining and silvery to my eyes.

On closer look, I realize that it was metal I was seeing, and my breath caught. "Thorin," I whispered, "Is this...?"

" _Mithril_ ," he said proudly. "These are all shirts crafted of that precious silver."

"It's beautiful," I breathed, staring at it.

The room wasn't very big, but I knew there had to be enough here to be worth a King's ransom. Bilbo had a shirt, and it was worth more than the Shire! What would several dozen _mithril_ shirts buy, I wondered? Gondor? Rohan? Both of them?

No, I wasn't thinking greedily; I was honestly curious. I wasn't familiar with Middle Earth coinage, so it was hard to believe that someone might trade a whole nation for the sake of some chainmail, even if it was made of one of the most precious metals in the world.

It wasn't enough for an army, but it was still an impressive sight. Thorin even let me handle a shirt big enough for a man, allowing me to test the weight of it in my hands.

"It's so light," I marveled, looking at the intricacy of the chain links. "And the craftsmanship is incredible!"

Thorin hesitated a moment, clearing his throat a little before taking a shaky breath. "Would you…like to try it on?"

I stared at him. " _Me_?" I squeaked. "Thorin, this shirt is worth a fortune! What if I break it? I would never be able to forgive myself if I ruined it."

He actually laughed a little at my discomfort. "You cannot break it, Allie," he said, his voice soft and full of humor. "Once it is in this form, it will not bend, break or shatter, unless you throw it into a forge. Even then, it would be extremely difficult to melt or harm."

I was so nervous about the _mithril_ I barely registered that he had called me by my nickname. "Are you sure?" I asked, doubtfully. "I don't even know how to pull it on! What if it doesn't fit?"

Thorin ignored my babbling and nimbly took the mail shirt from me, carefully holding open the bottom of the shirt towards me. "It will fit you. This was made for a grown man, and you are a young woman. Now, put it on."

Carefully, so as not to offend him, I did as he asked.

* * *

As the shirt settled into place on Alyssa's form, Thorin felt a swell of pride in his choice.

' _It fits her well. It is loose in a few places, but if she dons it in winter with extra clothing underneath, it won't be too restrictive_.'

It suited her, too. She looked like a warrior princess, ready to go into battle at a moment's notice.

' _I would not mind having her fight at my side, either. She could offer wise words as my warriors charged into battle, or help plan against a greater force_.'

He almost slapped himself at the foolish thoughts. Alyssa was no warrior; she had a deep mind, yes, but a scholarly one. Her spirit was old and wise, but she was still young, too young to go into battle with anyone.

' _She should be kept safe somewhere she can be cherished and loved, her wisdom providing guidance to those who are in need of it_.'

Someday, she would marry someone who would do just that. It would undoubtedly be a Man of great wealth and high birth, for Lord Elrond would want such a person for his ward.

For some reason, that thought did not sit well with Thorin. Perhaps, if she were willing, she would marry a Dwarf? Fili or Kili might do; they were young enough, closer to her age than any of the others. And they were Princes, heirs to the throne of Erebor.

' _No, that doesn't seem right, either.'_ Why was that?

"Well? Do I look foolish enough for you?" her voice asked teasingly, shattering his line of thought.

Thorin looked at her and smiled. "You do not look foolish. You actually look quite well. It suits you."

To his shock, one of his hands reached out to take hers. It was a bold and rather intimate gesture, since they were alone but for the guards outside the doors. But to him, it felt _right_ for this moment.

"I would be honored if you would accept this as a gift –a symbol of our friendship," he said, echoing the words he had said to Bilbo months ago. "It will keep you safe on all future journeys."

She started at him in open-mouthed surprise. "A gift? Thorin, this is-"

He squeezed her hand, halting her protests. "It would ease my mind, knowing you are protected in some way. Please, Alyssa."

There was an eerie silence, and for a moment, he thought she would refuse him. "But I have nothing to give you," she whispered, her voice almost childlike.

Feeling his heart lighten a little, Thorin smiled at her. "The thought of you being safe from harm is the greatest gift you could give me in return for this mail."

He was thrilled when she smiled back. "Only for your peace-of-mind will I accept this. And if there is anything I can do or give you in return, you will tell me…won't you?"

"Of course," he said, earning another smile from her.

For now, her smile and gratitude were enough.

* * *

AN: Review?


	14. Talks of All Kinds

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

We see a few more familiar faces in this chapter, and in future ones as well.

Please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review. I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Talks of All Kinds:**

I wasn't sure if I should keep the _mithril_ chainmail shirt a secret or not. After all, it wasn't a diplomatic gift, with any political attachments; it was just a gift from a King to someone he considered a friend. Right?

In the end, I decided to tell Glorfindel and Gandalf, as I felt I could use their advice on the matter. I hadn't wanted to accept the mail shirt, but Thorin had been so concerned and insistent, I hadn't wanted to refuse him.

Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to say anything until after dinner.

Once returned from the armory, I was escorted back to my rooms by two Dwarf guards. There, I had a couple hours until I had to prepare for dinner, so I took advantage of the time by resting. Ethelwen came by a while later, to help dress me and fix my hair, and then it was off to dine with Thorin and whomever he had gathered for the night.

Dinner was more subdued this evening, with no acts of entertainment scheduled for a few days. I was glad of it, being so tired from our long walks that I was afraid of falling asleep over my plate.

We finally retired to our rooms for the night, but before they could split off from our group, I called to Glorfindel and Gandalf, asking them to join me for a few moments. They were puzzled, and slightly worried, but did as I asked.

The moment we were alone, with Ethelwen acting as chaperone, I explained my gift from Thorin, which I had kept hidden until now. I even showed it to them, watching as surprise and alarm spread across their faces.

"I could hardly refuse him," I hurried to say. "He looked so fearful of my safety, and he said it would ease his mind greatly if I accepted it. I told him I had nothing to give him in return, but would do so, if he asked it of me."

That was when both Elf Lord and wizard got really upset.

"You shouldn't have said that, Meluir," Glorfindel chided me. "Now the Dwarf King can ask anything of you. What if he demands that you ask your foster father for certain political allowances?"

"What could he gain by having Rivendell as a trade partner?" I countered. "It takes a great deal of time and effort just to send things this way. Why trade with a faraway realm when he has Mirkwood and Dale quite literally on his doorstep? He won't save any money that way, after the merchants get through with pricing everything to their profit."

Surprisingly, Ethelwen came to my defense. "She has no real power in Rivendell, my lords. Although she is much loved by Lord Elrond, he is not influenced by her in the least. She also knows nothing of politics. Rather, she is so good-hearted, she freely offers advice without thought of any sort of gain."

Gandalf sighed. "She is rather innocent in diplomatic matters, but she must be cautious. From now on, have any gifts sent to Lord Glorfindel, and say that he will accept them on your behalf."

He gave me a slightly apologetic look. "I wish I could aid you further, my dear, but I must get Bilbo home to the Shire. Once that is done, I shall return here, and remain until you and your party are ready to depart."

The old wizard paused a moment, then turned to look at Glorfindel. "When will you be departing? I wondered if you would be here for weeks, perhaps a month or so? Surely there isn't much here to distract you for longer than that."

"Lord Elrond suggested six weeks," Glorfindel replied. "I informed King Thorin of this when we first arrived, and he agreed that it would be a fair amount of time to show Alyssa everything here in Erebor, as well as Dale."

A small scowl formed on his beautifully handsome face. "I have heard rumors that King Thranduil wishes to visit. I believe this has something to do with your arrival, Meluir; the Elven King is likely curious about you."

From what I remembered about the Elf King, he wasn't a very nice person. Glorfindel didn't look happy that he might be visiting, and Gandalf outright started scowling as he drummed his fingers on his kneecap.

"It must be more than just curiosity, for the Elf King to visit Erebor," the wizard grumbled as he stopped tapping his fingers and instead pulled out his pipe. "I'm guessing Thranduil will want to see if he can persuade you to intervene with the Dwarves and Lord Elrond on his behalf. If he has heard that you are a Daughter of Men, he might ask you to speak with Bard the Bowman, too, about his trade deals with them."

Now it was my turn to scowl. "I have no intention of helping the Elf King in any way," I retorted. "If he wants to treat and trade with anyone, he'll have to do it himself, or send an emissary to do it for him. And if he thinks he tempt me to do otherwise, he's going to find out how wrong he is."

The three of them actually smiled or chuckled a little, as Gandalf remarked, "I don't think we have anything to worry about when it comes to your morality, Alyssa. King Thranduil will find his hands full, if he tries to deal with you personally."

Then he grew sober. "But please be careful, little one. You are inexperienced in much of this, and even though Thorin is fond of you, I am beginning to sense something else in the air here in Erebor. I do not think it will turn badly for you, but be on your guard. Even though you are the King's guest, and that gives you some measure of protection, your armed guards will do you no good should you find yourself in the middle of a Dwarf army."

Well, that was a cheerful thought. "I will do everything possible to be careful in regards to my interactions with the Dwarves," I promised them. "If I need help, I will ask Lord Glorfindel for it."

That seemed to satisfy everyone enough to relax a little.

"Well, I must go pack my belongings and make ready to leave in a few days," Gandalf declared, getting to his feet, still puffing on his pipe. "I highly recommend spending a little extra time with Bilbo while he's here, Alyssa."

I promised to do so, and let Ethelwen show them out. Once the door was firmly closed, she turned towards me with a smile. "Time for bed. You've had a long day, and done a great deal of walking. I'm sure you'll ache tomorrow, so I arranged a lovely hot bath for when you wake."

She grinned when she saw the relieved smile on my face. "Furthermore, I believe tomorrow will be a day of leisure. You will be free to spend time with Master Baggins, and rest as much as you please."

Ethelwen hesitated a little before continuing on. "I believe I heard a few of the Dwarf servants mention that the King would like to meet with Bard and a few representatives from Dale. You will want to meet with them, I'm sure. I will also listen, to discover if King Thranduil will indeed come here. If so, you will have to be careful how you interact with him. He is not like Lord Elrond."

I'll bet he wasn't. "I will be careful, _mellon nin_ ," I assured her. "Now, let's get to bed. A new day will come soon enough."

* * *

The next day, I enjoyed that lovely hot bath, and was surprised when Ethelwen offered to rub my aching feet. I didn't think that a good idea, but since I'd just spent a good hour or so in water scented by rose oil, I let her help me, just this once.

I felt much better after her careful ministrations, and ready to face the day after a hearty breakfast of roasted pork belly, potatoes, and apple juice. The first thing I did, of course, was search out Bilbo, and ask to spend the day with him. He had been sitting in his quarters, alone, and seemed eager for the company.

"The others are busy putting their affairs in order," he explained. "Most will be returning home, like myself, but I believe Fili, Kili, and Balin will be staying, at least for a while."

I was glad I set aside the entire day for Bilbo, because he loved talking about his home, the Shire, and the whole adventure with the Dwarves.

Sometimes, it's easy to be annoyed by people who keep rambling on. We get tired of listening to their stories, their voices, etc.

That was very hard with Bilbo. His voice had a charming lilt to it, and his way with words and descriptions made listening to him a pure delight. He was also amusing, and more than willing to answer any of my questions.

A quick pause for lunch came and went, and in what felt like a blink of an eye, it was dinner time. A wonderful roast goose was provided, as well as steamed potatoes, bread, honey, wine, and cider. Bilbo insisted on serving me, as we were eating in a dining area near his rooms, and he seemed eager to play host to me.

I was relieved when Ethelwen said that it would be no trouble spending 'alone time' with Bilbo. For some reason, it wasn't acceptable for me to spend time alone with a Dwarf King, but no one would object to me spending the day with an 'ordinary' hobbit.

' _Not that he's ordinary_ ,' I thought, hiding a smile as Bilbo chatted away as he carved a hefty piece of goose, then put it on my plate, before offering me the potatoes.

Listening to Bilbo chatter on about Bag End, I immediately decided to someday ask Lord Elrond if I could travel to the Shire one day. It sounded as beautiful as it had been depicted in the movies, and as I hadn't been able to see much of the Hobbiton film set before my arrival in the _real_ Middle Earth, I felt it was probably a good way of continuing my interrupted vacation.

"It would be an honor and joy to have you stay at Bag End," Bilbo chattered on, as he refilled my empty plate. "My family has always had rooms for the larger folk; you'd be comfortable in my house."

"I would love to visit you, Bilbo," I replied with a smile. "It sounds like a beautiful place, and I would be thrilled to stay in Bag End."

He smiled in return, and nodded, as though that settled the whole matter. "I'll invite the Dwarves, too, though I don't expect many of them to come. Only Thorin, Balin, Bofur, and the younger lads are more my friends than the others."

Over dinner, I heard of how he had spent time with his new friends during his stay in Erebor, and the many tours they'd given him, including one to the Treasure Room

"I've got a nice chest of treasure to take home, too," he said proudly. "Thorin himself chose everything in there."

By the time dinner drew to a close, even Bilbo was starting to run low on energy. "I suppose that's the end of our day, Allie," he said, calling me by the nickname I insisted he use. "But we'll see each other again in the future, won't we?"

I patted his hand with mine. "I've no doubts about that Bilbo," I assured him, before heading off to bed.

* * *

The next day, Glorfindel, Gandalf, Ethelwen, Bilbo, and all of the Dwarves in Thorin's company, including Thorin, gathered for a huge breakfast. It would be the last one they would have together for some time, as several of the Dwarves were leaving today, and Bilbo in a couple days.

"Fili and Kili will remain," Thorin told me quietly, while the others chatted around us. "As my heirs, there is much for them to learn in the form of princely duties."

Thorin's sister, Dis, was going to be traveling to Erebor later this year, so that she and her sons could live here permanently.

Ori was among those leaving soon, but he very solemnly swore to send me a copy of his chronicles of the group's adventures. The others, I wasn't so familiar with, but soon, they would disperse to their homes and families. I wanted to ask Gloin about his son, Gimli, but since I didn't want to give anything away, I decided it was best to stay quiet.

When the meal was over, Thorin made to rise and dismiss us all, when a messenger arrived, looking quite worried. "There's an Elf here to see you, sire," he whispered into Thorin's ear, though I could barely hear him. "A female Elf, of Mirkwood kind."

That very much surprised me, and for a moment, I thought Thorin would refuse to see her. Instead, he muttered that the She-Elf should be made comfortable in a 'small meeting room,' and that he would see her shortly.

He must have seen me listening in, for Thorin proceeded to invite me, Glorfindel, Gandalf, Balin, and his nephews to join him. He didn't say why he wanted us, but we all followed him without question.

In the center of the room stood a female Elf with auburn hair and bright hazel eyes. When she saw us, she gave a military bow, placing her right fist over her heart and muttered greetings in Elvish. She didn't see how Kili almost fell over in shock at seeing her here.

Part of my memories twitched. ' _Oh, yup, I remember that part of the film. Kili's in love with her, and she was banished because she loved him, too_!'

But what was she doing here? Had Thranduil changed his mind and accepted her back into his realm? Was she here on business for her King?

Her gaze caught sight of me, and to my complete surprise, she pressed her right palm over her heart and fell to one knee before me. "My lady," she whispered in Elvish. "I am Tauriel of Mirkwood."

I was wearing an Elvish gown of deep purple with the headdress that Lord Elrond had given me. My hair was over my ears, but even then, there was no reason for her to kneel to me. I was no Elf Princess.

Before I could protest, Tauriel, as I already knew she was called, spoke to us all. "I apologize for my forwardness, King of Erebor, but my true reason for coming to your realm was to see the Lady from Rivendell. I fear she is the only one who can help me."

Part of me began to panic, but another part was worried for her. What did she think I could do for her?

"I'm afraid I don't understand," I said. "Thorin, would you mind if we all sat down? This sounds like it might take some time to talk about."

Thorin nodded and motioned for everyone to sit. The only one to remain standing was Tauriel, who had risen to her feet, her eyes very carefully avoiding Kili's gaze.

Once I was settled, I turned towards the distressed She-Elf. "Now, what is it you think I can help you with?" I did not mention that I no political powers whatsoever, but I really was curious about what she wanted from me.

If an Elf could give a nervous gulp, Tauriel certainly would have. But, being the more evolved beings that they were, she did nothing more than take a deep breath and come to kneel at my feet again.

"I ask for sanctuary in Rivendell," she whispered. We heard Kili give a sharp intake of breath, but ignored it. "I am in disgrace with my King, and have nowhere to go. Please, my lady. When you return to Rivendell, I beg that you take me with you."

Oh, dear. There were a lot of ways this could go wrong, so I would say that this was one of those instance where I needed advice.

"Lord Glorfindel?" I called, "Will you advise me? Do you think it appropriate for us to give sanctuary to this poor soul?"

He looked thoughtful. "I do not think Lord Elrond would wish to insult or anger King Thranduil, but unless we know the reason of her banishment, we cannot promise anything."

Tauriel actually blushed. "I dared to love one that my King did not approve of," she muttered, so only those seated close to her, or who possessed Elvish hearing, could understand what she said. Kili, coincidentally enough, was far enough away to miss every word.

I rolled my eyes, remembering that part of the movie, too. ' _I always thought Thranduil was a jackass_.' Out loud, I retorted, "Well, that's silly. Love should be something to find joy in and celebrate! Banishment is clearly a case of your King overreacting to something he can't control."

Glorfindel clearly didn't like me questioning the ruling of an Elf monarch, but I wasn't going to keep my mouth shut on this. Tauriel clearly needed help, and since she'd come to me, I decided to aid her in any way I could.

"I see you're armed?" I said, looking at the empty dagger sheaths and quiver she bore. The Dwarves had probably disarmed her before allowing her access to their King.

She nodded. "I was Head of the King's Guard," she declared proudly.

Perfect. "Well, then," I said, pasting on a smile. "I think it might be a good idea for me to have a female guard while I'm here. While I know the Dwarves have no intention of harming me, I realize it would prevent gossip from spreading about me, if I had female warrior constantly at my side."

I could feel everyone staring at me in surprise, except for Gandalf. He was simply sitting there, stoic, but I could see a small spark in his blue eyes. He clearly approved of what I was doing.

"I'm sure we can find a room near to mine. Meanwhile, Lord Glorfindel can send word to my Lord Elrond about this matter." I threw the blonde Elf a pointed look. "I'm afraid I have no money to pay you, but at least you will be housed and fed."

Tauriel looked extremely relieved, especially when no one protested. "I am deeply grateful for your kindness and generosity," she said, bowing from her position at my feet. "I swear to serve you to the best of my abilities, honestly and loyally."

"Good," I said, reaching out to her. "Now, please get up. If you've items to retrieve, please do so. Someone will escort you to me, when you return."

She bowed and hastily made an exit, still avoiding looking at Kili, who followed her with puppy dog eyes. When we were sure she was gone, I sighed as everyone turned to look at me.

Glorfindel in particular didn't look happy. "That was uncalled for, Meluir," he said sternly. "You should not make such a rash decision on such an important matter. This is someone's life you are taking charge of, after all."

Thorin, however, was smiling. "Oh, I don't know. I rather liked how she spoke of Thranduil."

I heard Balin snort before he added his thoughts. "Be that as it may, I'm not sure how others will feel about an armed Mirkwood Elf living here, even for a short time. People are bound to talk and complain."

"Then they can complain to me," I snapped, crossing my arms. "Just because someone is a King doesn't mean he has the ability to command someone's heart. I'm a firm believer in love, and what he did was just cruel."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kili give me a grateful look. In all honesty, I was doing this as much for him as I was for poor Tauriel. I had no idea if Dwarves and Elves could marry, much less be together, but if they wanted to, they should be able to do so. And it was clear Kili cared for Tauriel very much.

' _And if Thranduil hears about it and is upset, he can take it up with me_.'

Hopefully, my being Lord Elrond's foster daughter would provide enough protection from the Elf King's wrath.

* * *

By lunchtime, Tauriel had returned to Erebor, and settled into a small room close to Ethelwen's and mine. She was lightly armed, and had few items to call her own.

"I have only what I had to my back when I was banished," she explained to me. "I have taken small jobs in town; men from Dale have hired me to protect their wagons as they travel to Mirkwood, though they know I cannot enter there. I believe it gives them comfort, having someone guard them and their goods between here and there."

Most of what she had earned had been spent on food and lodging at the edge of town, where people could find her, or avoid her. Thus far, Tauriel had assured me that she was doing fairly well, but she was feeling rather lonely. I think part of her hoped that, if she couldn't be part of Mirkwood any longer, perhaps she would find peace in Rivendell.

I, however, wanted her to remain here, with Kili. Whether or not one of them took the initiative and declared their love to the other, however, was all on them.

' _It also depends on whether or not Thorin would approve of such a match_.'

The worst case scenario I could think of was Tauriel and Kili settling elsewhere, away from Mirkwood and Erebor, to live on their own. Lord Elrond probably wouldn't welcome them in his realm, but there were other places they could settle.

After Tauriel had left, I had a brief chat with Glorfindel, Gandalf, Ethelwen and Thorin. It was quickly decided that the Dwarf King would allow Tauriel to remain in his realm, as long as she served as an official bodyguard to me. She would be allowed wherever I was, and no one was allowed to separate her from me, unless I asked her to leave the room.

When she was told, Tauriel accepted these terms without question, and repeatedly expressed her gratitude to me. "I will serve you well, my lady," she swore. "You will be kept safe."

That, at least, put Gandalf at ease. Two days later, when he left Erebor to take Bilbo back to the Shire, he traded a look with Tauriel, as though he'd had a private word with her about my safety. From the small nod she gave him, I had a feeling they'd done just that.

While it should have upset me, it didn't. Gandalf had already done so much for me, the least I could do was give him a little peace of mind when he departed.

* * *

A day or so after Gandalf left with Bilbo, the remaining members of Thorin's Company also departed. There were sad farewells, but also promises to visit in a few years, so that they might see Erebor once again in its full glory.

I was sorry to see them go. I hadn't had the time to get to know many of them well, and had wished to become friends with them, but I suppose it was for the best. With the exception of the friends I had made in Rivendell, the others had shown little to no interest in being more than simply courteous to me.

In the end, it was only Balin, Fili and Kili left.

Balin had wanted to leave, but Thorin had officially bestowed upon him the title of King's Councilor, so leaving was almost impossible for him. Instead, he'd sent his brother Dwalin back to the Blue Mountains, to close their trading business there, collect all their belongings, and return to the Lonely Mountain.

"My brother will also assist Princess Dis to Erebor," Balin said proudly. "I doubt they'll arrive before you leave us, though. I think you'd like her."

Fili and Kili, meanwhile, were going to begin a very vigorous round of lessons. As heirs to the throne, they would have to learn how to rule, to make wise or smart choices, and to be political with races other than their own.

"It will be a great deal of work, but we will learn," Fili said with a smile. "We will make our mother and Uncle proud."

With fewer visitors to focus on, Thorin decided to have Bard and several representatives come to Erebor, to speak with him on trade matters, and to formally be introduced to me. It was a sound plan, and one that I happily agreed to.

Meanwhile, I had a plan of my very own.

* * *

"Thank you for joining me for a walk," I said, smiling at Kili as he kept pace beside me.

Behind me, Tauriel kept silent as she followed, eyes looking everywhere except at Kili. He, however, kept glancing back towards her. Anyone might think he was only a Dwarf keeping an eye on a strange Elf walking six paces behind him, but I knew better.

"A pleasure, Allie," he said, using my nickname. "Did you wish to see something in particular? We have no gardens here inside the Mountain, but I'm sure I can find something that will interest you."

"No, that's not necessary," I assured him, halting us both in a quiet hallway. "Is there someplace we can speak privately, without making it _look_ as though we're speaking privately?"

He nodded and led me to an alcove that was within sight of a public pathway, so that we could easily be seen, but not heard. There was a bench for sitting in, wide enough for two, so Kili and I took a seat, with Tauriel taking a guard position beside me.

"I want to talk to both of you," I began. "Primarily about the feelings you have for one another."

Kili almost fell off the bench in shock, while Tauriel inhaled sharply. Other than that, however, no other noise, or words, escaped them.

"Yes, I know you have feelings for each other," I quietly told them. "It's obvious that Kili is the one Tauriel was talking about, when she described a love her King did not approve of."

I paused a moment as the two tried to fully process what I had just said. "While I am all for love crossing boundaries, I think you both must consider a great many things –including how this will affect the line of succession to the throne of Erebor."

Kili shrugged. "Fili and I always knew that, if Uncle succeeded in his quest, Fili would be King. My brother would want me at his side, possibly as Commander of his armies and an advisor, but I do not see myself anything more than that."

I watched with an aching heart as he turned toward Tauriel, his heart in his eyes. "I asked you to run away with me, down by the Lake. You refused me. I saw you on the battlefield, fighting alongside the Elves against the Orcs and Wargs, and tried to find you afterwards, but you had vanished."

Rising from his seat, Kili went to bend on one knee before her. "We have been through war and separation. My heart has cried out for you since we fled Mirkwood. Please, if there is a way, perhaps the Lady Alyssa can find it for us!"

Tauriel looked as though she wanted to weep or laugh…or both. She said nothing, but the emotions radiating off of her were so thick, I could almost taste them.

I could tell that she was angry with herself. Her emotions had drawn the wrath of her King, costing her a high position in Thranduil's court and resulting in her banishment. If her King had cast her out, had her friends and family done the same thing?

But she was clearly afraid, too. The Dwarves and Elves had some sort of feud going on, so this was very much a Romeo and Juliet romance: Kili loved her, she loved him, and the chances of them being together were rather slim.

There was also, in this Romeo and Juliet situation, the chance of death. I knew that Elves 'faded' when their hearts were broken, usually due to the death of a loved one, or when the feeling of loss was so great, they lost the will to live.

' _After he dies, as Dwarves do from old age, would she fade then_?'

Either way, this had all the signs of a tragedy.

' _They would still have a good deal of time to be together, though_.'

And if they had children (though I wasn't sure if Elves and Dwarves could reproduce together), that would give her the will to live, at least until she went to the Undying Lands to try and heal. By then, it would probably be the Fourth Age, and the Elves would be departing anyway.

' _But that's some time away. And there are important things that need to be taken care of right now_.'

"What you ask is nearly impossible without speaking to your uncle," I told them, raising Kili from the floor and guiding him back to his seat. "While I wish I could help you in every way you both need, I do not possess the power to do so. We should speak with Thorin and Balin, to hear their thoughts."

Reaching out, I put one hand on Kili's shoulder, the other on Tauriel's. "I will make one or two suggestions now, to give you something to think about.

"First, there are few places in Middle Earth that would accept you both. However, you might want to try settling near a town that often has Men, Dwarves and Elves passing through frequently, so that you do not stand out. I don't know how many of those exist, but there must be some out there."

Both nodded their agreements as Kili got to his feet. "And second?"

I took a deep breath. "I think that, in regards to this, it might be easier to ask for forgiveness, than for permission."

Tauriel went slightly pale. "You think we should run away?" she whispered. "Kili is the Dwarf King's nephew! Thorin will hunt us down for sure!"

Kili, however, looked a bit more optimistic. "I think Allie might be right. Even if Uncle does not accept our love, my brother will. When Fili is King, he will welcome us."

He looked over at his love and took her hand. "It might be many years before we can return, but it will happen. After we wed, can you be patient and wait, until we can come back?"

The Elf Maiden's face seemed to glow as she caressed his hand with hers. "I will wait as long as it takes, so long as I am with you."

Did I mention I was a sap for romance?

It took a lot of effort, but I managed to hold back tears as I suggested that they leave tonight, waiting until well after supper to depart. "That way, you won't be missed until tomorrow."

I told Kili to write both Fili and Thorin notes, explaining his reason for leaving, and how he hoped to return to them, if he was welcome. I, meanwhile, was willing to take the brunt of everyone's anger and deliver the notes tomorrow morning, in private. Tauriel did not think that fair, but I assured her it was going to be alright.

Oh, the things I do for others!

* * *

That night, after Ethelwen had gone to bed, Tauriel slyly slipped into my room and gave me two envelopes. She looked nervous, and afraid, but her eyes glittered with excitement and joy.

"I cannot thank you enough, my lady," she whispered. "If there is anything I can do for you, you have but to name it."

I smiled and tucked the envelopes into the writing desk Ethelwen had packed in my belongings. "Can you tell me where you're going? That way, if Thorin wishes to reach Kili, I can at least send a messenger the right way."

She shrugged. "Somewhere around Dale. Enough Dwarves pass through there daily that Kili will not draw much attention, and I am enough of a familiar face that none will question my being there. Word also travels quickly through there, so if I hear word that Thorin is angry, we will flee to Bree."

I nodded my understanding. "Good luck to you both. I will speak with Thorin tomorrow, as well as Fili. We'll see how things go from there."

With a final farewell hug, she was gone.

* * *

The next day, my Elven companions left on their own to explore the caverns, while I accepted an invitation to a quiet breakfast with Thorin, Balin, and Fili. Thorin and Fili were a little annoyed when no one could find Kili, but eventually thought that perhaps he'd gone out early and not told anyone.

As we ate, I very much wished that Gandalf was here, or Glorfindel, if Thorin decided to start hollering and throwing things.

' _Though if he starts throwing things at me, he's going to regret it_.'

Back home, in an argument, I could give as good as I got. Thankfully, I hadn't yet met anyone who wanted to partake in a heated argument, which I found both refreshing and disappointing.

I waited until after the meal to break the news. To keep Thorin from getting the upper hand, I immediately got straight to the point.

"Thorin, I'm sorry to be so bold in regards to this matter, but as it concerns a member of your House, I feel it should be addressed immediately," I said, trying not to rush my words. "I have messages from Kili, for you and Fili."

Both Dwarves accepted their envelopes, and began to read them. Balin looked confused, then concerned when he saw the expressions on the others' faces.

Thorin looked as though he wasn't sure if he should burst out laughing, or take a sword to something…or someone. I thought he might yell, curse, or vocalize his anger in some way, but for the longest while, he sat at the table, drumming the wood with his fingers.

Fili was just as quiet, but he looked much happier than his uncle. I gathered that he was happy his brother had found someone to love, and was thrilled for him. Whether he was willing to face the brunt of Thorin's anger, however, was another matter entirely.

"How did you come by these?" Thorin finally said, glaring at me as he handed his note to Balin.

I shrugged. "Tauriel gave them to me." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, either, which made me feel fairly guilty.

He took a deep breath. "Did you know about this? Did you suspect anything on their part, anything at all?"

I couldn't lie to him, not when he had been so kind to me and my traveling companions. "I did notice their feelings for one another, and managed to figure out that it was Kili she was speaking about, when it came to the reason for her banishment."

Fili was eying me closely, only he had a smile on his face. "You told them to be together, didn't you? I only wish I had been the one to notice their feelings, otherwise it would have been _me_ who smuggled them out of the Mountain!"

By now, Thorin looked close to fuming. "Have you no idea what he has done? He is a Prince of Erebor! He must marry for the good of his people, and the future of the line of succession!"

"I will gladly take that burden onto myself, if it means my brother will be happy," Fili calmly said. "I am first in line after your death. When the time comes, I will find a comely Dwarf lass and settle down to produce heirs to follow me. Let Kili have his love and his happiness."

Balin, meanwhile, made silent eye contact with me and subtly indicated that I should leave. Since Thorin was presently yelling in the Dwarves' native tongue, I thought it a good idea.

I managed to slip out the door and back to my rooms, where Glorfindel and Ethelwen awaited me. Ethelwen looked slightly worried, but Glorfindel looked downright pissed off.

"Tauriel is gone," he fumed at me. "Her belongings are missing! She dared to leave you defenseless after swearing to protect you!"

"She did so with my blessing," I said, abruptly cutting him off. "She is in love with Kili, and fled Erebor with him. I could not deny her this chance at love and joy. Would you?"

The blonde Elf Lord froze, his mouth hanging open. "An Elf and a Dwarf?" he managed to whisper in his shock. "It is not possible!"

"But think of what it could mean!" I protested. "The rift between the two peoples could be bridged! Tauriel might not be an Elf Princess or of noble birth, but she is an honorable, hardworking individual, a warrior who served as Captain of the King's Guard. Does that not make her worthy of respect?"

Ethelwen reached out and took my hand. "And when Kili dies, what then? Tauriel has the immortality of the Elves; she will outlive him, unless she chooses to fade into death. Then it will be tragic for all those involved."

I squeezed her fingers with my own. "Either she dies married to him, after living a happy life; or she dies from being denied her love. Which would you have it be?"

Glorfindel muttered something in Elvish that I couldn't really hear, then stalked off. Meanwhile, Ethelwen sighed and went to draw me a bath, claiming I probably needed one.

She was very right about that.

* * *

After I had a long soak and redressed, Ethelwen sat me down on a chair and began to comb and dry my hair, which had grown considerably over the years.

Until my arrival in Middle Earth, I had always been curious about how the Elves managed to dry their incredibly long hair. It was an odd thing to think about, but in an age without electricity and hair dryers, I couldn't help but wonder.

The answer was simple: extremely absorbent towels.

Whatever it was made of, or how it was crafted, the Elves had created the most gloriously soft material that soaked up water better than a sponge. It should have taken hours for my long hair to dry, but with these towels, it was far less.

Alternating between brushing and drying, my hair was only slightly damp when a knock sounded on my door. It was not the gentle knock I associated with an Elf, so it had to be a Dwarf. Thinking it was Gwen, the kind Dwarf girl who saw to our needs, I called for them to come in.

"What is it, Gwen?" I called, my eyes closed as Ethelwen continued brushing my hair.

There was a swift intake of breath, as though the person had just seen something astonishing. Wondering who could be so surprised at seeing my hair being brushed, I opened my eyes, catching Thorin in the act of looking down and away.

"Forgive me," he apologized, "I thought you were descent."

I blushed. "I am. Ethelwen is simply finishing my hair."

My Elven friend chuckled a little as she wove silver-and-gold ribbons into my locks, pulling them swiftly into a set of braids. "I believe we have caught the King unawares," she teased in Elvish.

Smiling slightly, I waited for her to finish, before taking a seat in a nearby chair. I then turned to face the ruler of Erebor, who was still pointedly looking away from me.

"Now, what is it you require of me, sire?" I asked. "You must have come here with a purpose."

He gave an awkward cough, eyes darting to look everywhere but at me. "I wanted to apologize for my earlier reactions to Kili's letter. I hope my words and actions have not caused you unease."

I hadn't expected that. "No, you were right to be upset. If it were a member of my family, someone I loved dearly and had high expectations of, I would have reacted the same way."

Now it was my turn to avoid looking at him. "I admit; I did make the suggestion that they leave. I know the Dwarves and Elves have their long-standing feud, and I didn't want them to cause a war or some kind simply because they wanted to be together. I thought it might be easier to go start anew elsewhere, away from the judging, angry eyes of their people and loved ones, then ask their forgiveness later, when everyone calmed down."

"That is, unfortunately, a true assessment of how I reacted," Thorin conceded, his words drawing my gaze back towards him. "Still, had I known, I would have done what I could to help them. Though I do still hold a spark of anger towards the Elves, it is primarily focused on King Thranduil. Lord Elrond was kind to us in Rivendell, and if Kili loves this Tauriel, then I can find a good place for her in my heart and home…even if she is a Mirkwood Elf."

Hope soared inside me. "Does that mean they will be welcome here?" I asked. "Or if they cannot live here, perhaps they could visit?"

The Dwarf King sighed and rubbed his forehead a little. "I do not know if my people would accept Tauriel as the wife of their Prince. Living here in Erebor might not be an option, but perhaps I could build a house for them someplace close by, where they can be comfortable. That way, Fili and Kil could still see each other, and I know Fili would be relieved knowing his brother was safe."

I wish I could have hugged him and thank him for his kindness, but that sort of thing wasn't done in Middle Earth. I could get away with it with Lord Elrond and Glorfindel, as they were my guardians, but not Thorin.

"You are a good uncle," I praised him, smiling a little as he blushed. "And a good King, to think of your people. With time, everything will turn out alright. Just make sure they get used to the sight of Kili and Tauriel together. They'll see she's a good person, and that she's not out to ruin your kingdom."

Thorin actually smiled a little. "I will do so. Now, I must write my love-struck nephew, and give him my blessing."

Then, with a polite bow, he left.

* * *

Outside Alyssa's door, Thorin tried to clear his head. How was it that a girl a fraction of his age could be so kind, so wise, and so accepting of others, all at the same time?

' _She looks after my nephew as though he were her own family_.'

Alyssa had certainly acted for Kili's good, more than Thorin had. If the young Dwarf had come to him first, things would have come out very differently. He had a feeling there would have been a great deal of yelling and item-throwing involved, followed by Kili being tossed into a dungeon, to keep him away from his She-Elf.

' _I likely would have locked her up, too, risking the wrath of not only the Elves, but Alyssa. The Elf had sworn herself to Alyssa's service, after all_.'

That really made him uneasy. If there was one thing he never wanted to do, it was cause Alyssa grief or anger in any way. He would not permit himself to do that, not to such a kind, lovely girl.

Unbidden, visions of the Elf Maid oh-so-gently guiding a brush through Alyssa's flowing hair filled his head, as did the memory of Alyssa's face, glowing in blissful happiness. It was such a sweet image, one he intended to hold inside his mind as long as possible.

Shaking his head, Thorin tried to shake all thoughts of Alyssa from his mind and imagine what he was going to say to Kili in his message.

Perhaps Fili had a few ideas…

* * *

-AN: Review?


	15. Of Elf Kings and Negotiations

AN: I own nothing from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_.

Sorry I didn't post earlier; I was sick with a bit of a stomach bug.

Anyway, here we get a visit from the infamous King of Mirkwood, as well as Bard and his family. This chapter also involves a bit of politics and political dancing, so it might be boring for some readers. Still, I do hope that people enjoy reading this.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Of Elf Kings and Negotiations :**

The day after my little chat with Thorin, a message was sent to Dale, addressed to Tauriel. Since no one outside of a small group knew about Kili running away, it was probably safer that way.

By the end of the same day, a reply was brought via a man from Dale. He also brought a letter from Bard, asking if he, his family, and representatives from the town could call upon Erebor in the next day or two.

The letter from Kili was not long. In it, he apologized to his uncle and brother, and invited them to come meet him and his new wife as soon as they were able. They were already thinking of building a house outside of Dale, possibly starting a whole new village where Dwarves, Men, and even Elves could settle, if they chose to do so. I wasn't so sure about the Elves, but I thought it a good idea.

Thorin immediately replied that he was happy for his nephew, and was willing to allow Fili to visit his brother whenever possible. He would have to come up with a story to tell everyone in Erebor, about why Kili was no longer in the line of succession, but since he was the 'spare' and not the Heir, it might soften the people towards his choice of bride.

In a completely different note that was sent out along with the letter to Kili, Thorin cordially invited Bard to Erebor in two days' time. Anyone the Head of Dale wished to bring with him would also be welcome.

Then, at the end of what I had considered a productive day, a messenger arrived from Mirkwood…and it's King.

* * *

"I'm glad you're here, Allie," Balin whispered as we watched Thorin fume and pace his study. "He doesn't curse nearly as much when you're around."

The Dwarf King had apparently been going back and forth for an hour, the whole time muttering curses and insults in his own tongue about Thranduil. Balin had sent for me the moment he felt Thorin's temper had begun heating up, counting on the fact that my presence would calm his king down.

Personally, I had no idea what Balin thought I could do to help, but if he thought my presence was keeping the King's temper in check, I guess that was a good thing.

Thankfully, Thorin was already cooling off. There were several broken or shattered items around the room, clear indications on how Thorin felt about the whole situation. Those things had been tossed before my arrival; nothing had been made airborne since.

Finally, he stopped stalking around and settled himself in his chair. "As much as the idea of hosting Thranduil repulses me, I will permit him to visit," Thorin declared. "This is as much due to the trade he engages with Dale. If the city is to bring prosperity to all its people, it will need trade from Erebor _and_ Mirkwood. I owe a debt to Bard; through these talks, I can repay it, and show a hint of… acknowledgement to Thranduil."

"He means it as a way to show gratitude to the Elf King for bringing his forces to fight the Orcs," Balin said to me with a smile. "Though he technically already did that by giving back the White Gems of Las Galen, which had been in the treasury since the dragon came."

"Well, it looks like things are settled," I commented, starting to get to my feet.

Thorin sat straight up and focused his intense blue eyes on me. "Please stay, Alyssa," he asked, before clearing his throat a little. "I would like to invite you and Lord Glorfindel to join us at the table during our talks, though I do not think anything we discuss will affect you. I am hoping that the presence of a party from Rivendell will make Thranduil more comfortable during negotiations."

I wasn't thrilled with the idea of being part of a diplomatic trade meeting, but I couldn't refuse without being rude.

"We would be happy to attend," I told him. "Please let us know when everything has been arranged."

* * *

Bard and his family, accompanied by four men who were probably on the town's council, arrived in the early morning, two days later.

I was standing in the throne room, along with Glorfindel and several others, when they arrived. All of them were all dressed plainly, but their clothes were new and clean, without any patches or rough stitching. Sigrid alone wore any ornamentation, and this came in the form of the blue ribbon I had given her on my arrival in Dale.

Tilda was so happy to see me again, she ran over to throw her arms around my waist. "Hello!" she greeted me. "You look pretty."

I was wearing a deep violet gown, with a gold-and-silver lace overlay. Around my neck was the necklace Lord Elrond had given me, and atop my head was a simple woven gold wire headdress. Ethelwen had wanted me appropriately garbed for such a gathering, though I had argued for something plainer.

Thorin was in deep maroon velvet, while Balin was in dark brown. Both Dwarves had heavy gold embroider along their cuffs, collars, and hems. Gold necklaces were around their throats, and rings glittered on their fingers.

Glorfindel had chosen silver as his theme. His clothing was a muted silver material, with bright silver embroidery glittering along the hems and neckline. A thin, simple circlet sat on his golden hair, shining bright in the light of the cavern.

Compared to the residents of Dale, I felt the rest of us were grossly overdressed.

"It's good to see you, too, Tilda," I told her. "I hope you, your brother and sister are ready for a day of exploration?"

Sigrid and Bain looked confused. "Exploration?" Bain asked.

Thorin motioned Gwen, who was dressed simply in deep blue, forward from where she stood next to Balin. "This is Gwen. She will take you on a tour through the Mountain, as well as the stables, where our Elf guests keep their horses."

He then nodded towards Ethelwen, who had a basket full of small bundles over her arm. "The Lady Alyssa has assembled gifts for all of you. Her handmaiden will distribute them to you now, if you wish."

Bard looked ready to refuse, but before he could, Tilda clapped her hands and ran to meet Ethelwen, a broad smile on her young face. "Presents, Papa! We get presents!" she cried, causing many to laugh at her enthusiasm.

For the eager youngster, I had gathered a number of bits of fabric, for her to make doll clothes with. I had also included strips of ribbons in various colors, to use in her hair or on her own clothing.

Sigrid received ribbons as well, along with a bundle of handkerchiefs and a lovely bolt of green fabric to make into anything she wished. Nothing too extravagant, but something she would welcome; I had a feeling that new dress materials were something outside her father's budget right now.

Gifts for the men had been a bit of a puzzle, but I was able to convince Balin to find some finely crafted belt knifes for them. None of these were decorated in any way -just simple handles, sharply honed blades, and plain leather sheaths.

One was given to each man, wrapped in a finely made handkerchief, without any embroidery. The men were surprised to receive anything, but grateful nonetheless. Even Bard accepted his, though he seemed reluctant to do so.

Bain, however, was thrilled, and eager to show it off to his friends in Dale. Sigrid and Tilda were also happy, showing things off to one another and muttering about trading ribbon colors when they got home.

"We thank you for these fine gifts," Bard said, bowing deeply to Thorin. "Our thanks to you as well, my lady."

I nodded to him as he bowed. Thorin gave me a rather odd look out of the corner of his eye before turning his full attention to Bard. "You are welcome. Now, while your children are led throughout the Mountain, we will sit and talk."

A small disgruntled look flashed over the Dwarf King's face as he continued, "King Thranduil will join us later this afternoon. For now, let us have some refreshment, and you may tell me how things fare in Dale."

* * *

Our talks with the Men of Dale were actually quite pleasant.

Bard talked about how seeds had already been planted in the fall, in fields that had been plowed soon after the battles with the Orcs had been won. They were extremely hopeful about the harvest this fall, and excited to trade the food for money or goods from the Dwarf kingdom.

"We are also looking to have some fine lamb and mutton available for you to buy," he said to Thorin, who looked extremely pleased. "Our cattle are a little slower to breed, but before winter comes, there will be beef and veal available."

That got all talk of food trade going, and before long, the Men and Dwarves were discussing payments in coin versus payment in trade. Thorin clearly felt indebted to the Dale inhabitants, especially since a number of them had died in battle. There were probably families that needed to be clothed, housed and fed, and with one less parent to earn money, it was probably hard on them to get by.

"I would like to repay everyone in Dale, but I do not like the idea of flooding the city with gold and coinage," Thorin said. "I know all too well the type of madness gold can bring, even in small amounts."

I sat there, thinking as everyone, including Glorfindel, discussed how it was best to help the residents of the town. Bard agreed that too much money at once would not be a good idea, but in the end, they would need money to buy things from any traders and merchants that came through.

"Create a distribution plan," I blurt out, blushing as their attention turned towards me.

Thorin immediately looked interested. "Distribution plan?" he asked, probably echoing everyone else's thoughts.

"One that will spread coin out among the population over a long stretch of time," I said. "Does Dale have a secure place to store a pile of gold?"

Bard shook his head. "The Master did, in Laketown, but that was destroyed by the dragon. There is no place I can think of in Dale, among the remaining stable buildings, where I would feel comfortable storing such wealth."

"Then it might be best to have an armed guard go to the town once a month, and distribute the money," I murmured, thinking carefully. "Everyone would get the same amount, every month. That way, no one can claim they've been cheated, or that Bard or the Dwarves are playing favorites."

The other Men at the table looked rather interested in the idea, though I could see small signs of disagreement. Some probably felt that certain people deserved more aid than others, but if that happened, that would cause resentment among the population. They'd already been mistreated and robbed of their money by the greedy, corrupt Master, who had taken their money and spent it on himself.

I continued on. "I also think that it would be best to pay them in small coins; perhaps copper and silver, rather than gold. Small coins could easily be spread around through the purchasing of food, cloth, services and so forth. If you give everyone gold, the value of it would only diminish, and that would cause prices to go up. Soon, gold would only be worth pennies, and I don't think you want a town filled with people exchanging piles of gold to buy a single loaf of bread."

Now Bard was looking extremely interested. "How do you know this?"

I shrugged. "It's simple. If you have too much of one thing, the value of it goes down –you'd have to lower the value to get rid of it. The same can be said about money. To keep the value of your coins the same, and to make sure _everyone_ can afford to buy what they need, it should slowly trickle into the town, in lower values."

Balin looked like he wanted to kiss me. "Lass, I swear, if I were a younger Dwarf, I'd marry you. We can work out a coinage system with Dale, and set up a secure building to house coins of all values, where they can trade their money."

"Aye," Bard said excitedly. "It will help build relations, too, and maintain peace, having our people interact more often."

"But why should we not have gold?" one man (named Doran, if I remembered correctly) complained. "Have we not suffered enough under the Master? Did we not live in squalor and poverty for years under his leadership? Why should we not be wealthy?"

"Because it will ruin your future," I said. "If you're rich and spend your money wildly on your loved ones, your children will be spoiled and become lazy. They will not want to work; they will spend all their wealth making themselves happy. And when the money runs out, they will not want to earn it. They might try to swindle it out of others, or marry someone rich, and then pass this lack of values and initiative on to their children. Then the cycle will start all over again, and you'll have a town full of arrogant, lazy people who will make the lives of others miserable."

"It's better than squalor!" Doran snapped, glaring at me with a touch of hostility. "What would you know about poverty? You, gowned and crowned in wealth as you are! Favorite of an Elf Lord, who dresses you like a princess! Who are you to lecture us on such things?"

At this, Glorfindel stood, leveling hard sapphire eyes at the man. "The lady has worked hard to do everything Lord Elrond has asked of her, and asked for nothing in return. She is finely clad, but has no wealth of her own, for she does not wish it. Everything she has, she has earned through hard work. Do not insult her, or her humble character, with your assumptions."

Doran sat back in his chair, shrinking a little as Bard glared at him. "Lady Alyssa is correct," the leader of Dale stated. "The worst thing we could do is turn everyone into a copy of the Master. A small bit of coin for each person, every month, should be enough, at least for the next few years. The farmers and the poor will be able to not only buy food, but also get the seeds to plant crops."

"A monthly stipend will also allow them to put some money aside, to create a better life for them and their families," I said, continuing Bard's thought. "In time, they might be able to create their own business, or start their children in an apprenticeship with someone, to learn a trade skill and earn a good living."

I glanced over at Doran. "Don't you want your children to learn a good trade and a good work ethic? Don't you want them to provide for themselves, rather than rely on you for everything they want? Not only that, when you're in your old age and unable to work, don't you want them to take care of you? I doubt spoiled, rich children will want to spend their money on their parents; but those who have been taught to work hard and have pride in their skills will owe their success to you. They'll want to thank you for setting them on that path for success, and repay you by keeping you warm, fed, and near your grandchildren, when you're old."

By now, even Doran was starting to come around, nodding along with the other Men. They understood about the fear of the uncertain future, of when they were too old and feeble to work, and who would take care of them. When they had been poor, there had probably been the fear that they would be a burden on their families, eating food meant for children and younger folk. Now that there was hope for their offspring earning a good life of their own, the future was not so terrifyingly bleak.

"This is a good idea, Alyssa," Balin said. "We'll find a party of Dwarves who are good with numbers, and willing to settle in Dale. Then, we'll start sending coin into town within the next few weeks. Food and clothing materials, we'll buy outright from the ones selling it. Things will start moving from there."

Thorin, meanwhile, sat nodding his approval. "I will have a contract drawn up, and everyone here will sign it, including our guests from Rivendell, who will act as witnesses…and allies."

Glorfindel nodded. "We will gladly do this. Perhaps, in the near future, we of Rivendell will enter our own trade negotiations for things from Dale."

To celebrate today's achievements, wine was brought, poured, and cheered with, everyone looking rather pleased with the progress that had been made.

Then the delegation from Mirkwood arrived.

* * *

Tall, with pale blonde hair and a regal air that was extremely off-putting, King Thranduil was the opposite of Lord Elrond.

Where Lord Elrond was warm, comforting, and hospitable, King Thranduil was…cold; cold and all the definitions and comparisons that went along with it. Cold like ice; cold like a statue; cold as winter and snow and metal gleaming in pale moonlight.

His eyes were a beautiful blue, like a clear sky on a frosty morning, and seemed to look right into you, as though he were assessing what sort of person you were from the inside.

It was clear his appearance and demeanor intimidated the humans, and annoyed the Dwarves to no end. Even Balin looked ready to exchange some very harsh words with the Elf King, and Balin tended to be nice to _everyone_.

Seeing the grand robes and crown that Thranduil wore, I was immensely thankful that Ethelwen had dressed me well for today's events. I doubt the Elf King would have acknowledged my existence if I'd been plainly garbed.

For this particular meeting, rather than receive this important person in a more casual setting, Thorin had decided to have Thranduil escorted to a newly created grand Throne Room. Thanks to the dragon, the area where his family's ancestral throne sat was no longer stable. So, a new area had been converted into a new Throne Room, one grand enough for important matters such as this.

Perhaps it was to serve as a reminder who the King was in Erebor, or to bring the Elf King down a notch, but either way, Thorin had decided that he wasn't going to take any kind of insult from the neighboring monarch. From his place atop a throne of finely carved wood set with gemstones, Thorin would be able to look into the eye of Mirkwood's ruler and speak to him on literally the same level.

To Thorin's left was Balin, followed by the Men from Dale. To his right stood Glorfindel, myself, and Ethelwen, with Glorfindel taking a higher place than I, as it was believed Thranduil would feel more comfortable talking with an Elf Lord.

I, meanwhile, was relieved not to have to speak to Thranduil unless he spoke to me, first. I guessed that, since I was female and human, he might think me too insignificant to pay attention to. Whether I was right or not was the question.

Six Elf guards accompanied their King, and as the two monarchs gave each other a nod of the head in a token of respect, I privately wondered if I was going to be included in the talks Thorin was going to have. I doubted that I would have anything of value to offer, but perhaps, if I signaled to Glorfindel that I wanted to get away…

"I am honored to meet you, Lord Glorfindel," King Thranduil was saying, his tone smooth and rather aloof. "Your reputation precedes you."

I kept my face blank but pleasant as he turned towards me. "And you must be…?"

"The Lady Alyssa," Glorfindel introduced me. "Foster daughter to Lord Elrond. She is here at the request of King Thorin."

Thus far, the conversations had been in Common, so the Dwarves could understand. What followed was spoken in Elvish.

"Is it necessary for her to be here?" Thranduil asked, eying me as though I were an unwelcome puzzle. "The Men, I can understand, as these matters concern them. But she is a woman, probably uneducated in such matters, to the point where she would not understand what we were speaking of."

Glorfindel looked downright insulted, but before he could say anything, I felt myself giving the Elf King a strained smile, as though his words had given me indigestion.

"I understand you perfectly well, Your Majesty," I calmly and politely said, in perfect Elvish. "And I can assure you that I have dedicated a great deal of my time studying under the tutelage of Lord Erestor, who is a renowned scholar, as well as an advisor to Lord Elrond."

If one didn't know what to look for, you would simply think Thranduil had merely gone silent in surprise. But since I had been around Elves long enough to read their body language, and recognize a change in facial color and expression, I could see that the Elf King was blushing ever-so-slightly. Whether it was out of anger or embarrassment was the question, but either way, I found it immensely satisfying to have made him uncomfortable.

Thranduil recovered quickly, and I could swear there was a small glint of respect in his eyes as he gave me a bow, one that he would have bestowed upon someone he highly regarded.

"Forgive me, my lady," he apologized, offering me a hand. "I spoke out of ignorance of your situation in Rivendell."

Since it would be terribly rude to refuse, I carefully laid my fingers in his palm. "You are forgiven, my lord. I can only hope that you will turn your graciousness towards these talks that we all wish to hold."

There was actually a tiny smile on his lips as he pressed a small, chaste kiss to my fingers. "As long as you are present, my lady, I believe there is a chance, however slight, that we may come to a solution that could be beneficial to all parties involved."

Ah, yes; you've got to love politicians.

* * *

Things started off somewhat bumpy.

Thorin didn't seem to like how smooth Thranduil was when speaking to me. It was possible that he thought the Elf King was toying with me, but I wasn't going to let myself be mistreated or taken advantage of in any way.

Glorfindel wouldn't stand for it, either, which was clear from the protective glare he now constantly wore. He was clearly suspicious about Thranduil's personality change, along with his new attentiveness towards me. Since Thranduil usually treated everyone around him like they were beneath him, I really couldn't blame Glorfindel for his suspicions.

At the start, the usual pleasantries were exchanged, along with bland smiles and a little polite chit-chat. Then things went rather quiet.

Sensing that things could quickly take a sideways or upside-down turn, I wondered how I could possibly help the situation, if only to prevent another rift from forming between those attending.

' _I wish Gandalf was here. He'd know what to say, and how to get everyone talking to each other_.'

When everyone had gone silent, I snuck a quick glance at Ethelwen, who gave me a slightly exasperated look in return. Since everyone else was pointedly _not_ looking at one another, I gave her a subtle eye roll, and was rewarded with a tiny smirk on my friend's part. I, in turn, smiled back a little, a movement that caught Thranduil's attention.

"Something amuses you, my lady?" he asked in a tone that would freeze water.

Rather than blush and mutter apologies, I calmly replied, "Indeed. I was thinking how this is looking to be the quietest and longest trade talk in the history of Middle Earth."

Thorin actually smiled a little. "We are simply trying to be diplomatic," he pointed out.

I shrugged a little. "And I appreciate that. But nothing will get done if you're all sitting there, staring at the ceiling or the table top. Someone _please_ blurt out what you want, and let the others start arguing with you about how that is completely out of the question. Things can begin moving forward from there."

Taking my words as an invitation, Bard immediately declared that they required more seed for crops, such as wheat, oats, and other grains.

"I believe there are also a few who wish to expand their orchards of apples and pears," he said, receiving nods from the other Men. "While we currently do not have the coin to pay for the seeds, perhaps we can repay you with a portion of the crops we harvest, or the cider we press from the fruit?"

Thranduil looked ready to dismiss the idea, probably because there seemed to be nothing of interest to him involved. Thankfully, I had an idea.

"Sire, please forgive me," I politely interceded, "But you are fond of their wines, are you not?"

At his nod, I continued. "If they were to distill some of the harvested fruit, they would likely have some very good alcoholic ciders. Some of it might be fine enough to grace your table."

Thranduil immediately looked intrigued, while some of the Men looked like they were seeing coins fall into their laps. Everyone knew that alcohol sells; if some of them began distilling hard cider, they would have a _very_ good business going in a few years.

"If Thranduil provides the seeds, and Erebor the coin to pay for it, we will gladly accept the literal fruits of your labor and barrels of cider as payment," Thorin declared, looking over at Balin for confirmation. "Depending on the volume and quality produced, of course."

"Of course," Thranduil agreed. He looked extremely calm and collected, but I could tell he was very interested in the venture. "I will have my people find the breeds of fruit that would likely make the best ciders, as well as the sweetest fruits, and send them to Dale within the next fortnight. Your farmers may then choose which they would prefer to grow in their fields."

From there, talks headed towards what kind of payments the farmers of Dale could make back to Erebor and Mirkwood, should their crops fail. No one likes to talk about the idea of debt, but considering the Elf and Dwarf monarchs were going out on a (literal) limb for this venture, they obviously wanted to get their investments back.

We broke for a brief meal, and a few hours later, the meeting ended with agreements signed by all parties, including Rivendell, who acted as a neutral party.

"Though it will be years before we are able to harvest anything from the extra trees, we have enough now to start a usual cider business in town, along with selling small bushels of fruit, either to you or at the markets in town," Bard was saying to Balin as they left the room. "I also believe we have started a good trade agreement with both Elves and Dwarves."

"Aye," the old Dwarf said, "This could prove profitable to everyone."

As I followed them out the door, I felt a gentle touch on my left arm. Turning, I was surprised to find Thranduil there.

"I take my leave, but will you walk with me to the gates?" he asked, the epitome of courtesy. "You may, of course, accompany us, Lord Glorfindel."

My guardian had silently slipped up behind me to join us. "I intend to do so."

The three of us bid Thorin a good afternoon, though Glorfindel and I would be joining him for dinner tonight. The Dwarf King looked happy enough to see the back of the Mirkwood ruler, but was clearly not thrilled about my walking him out. Still, he couldn't stop me, without being rude.

For the walk, Thranduil offered me his arm, and led me to the main walkways at a slow, dignified pace. We walked in silence for many long moments before he spoke.

"You are a clever young woman, my lady," he said, startling me a little with his compliment. "This particular trade agreement between Dale, Mirkwood and Erebor is something that might last for generations. You have done us all a great service, speaking up for it."

Those startlingly blue eyes turned to look down at me, his tall crown swaying gently, as though it were crafted from real tree branches instead of solid gold. I couldn't help but wonder: if the Elf King was this tall, beautiful, and appealing, what was his son like?

' _I doubt I'll ever be able to find out_.' I'd probably be dead or a crazy old lady by the time the Fellowship was formed, six decades from now.

"Men are more inclined to see only the present," the Elf King softly informed me. "Elves are patient. We are able to see the various paths certain ventures might travel. It appears that you, too, are capable of this. You are more like us, than your own people."

I tried to keep focused on walking, rather than show my unease at Thranduil's words. "I'm not sure if that is a compliment, sire. While I am glad you think me as wise as the Elves, I am happy to be a woman. What you mistake for wisdom is simply my trying to include all parties, so that the outcome is fair for those involved."

He actually smirked a little at me. "You have the body of a Daughter of Men, but the soul of the Eldar. It is no wonder so many love and cherish you. Lord Elrond is fortunate to have you as a ward and daughter."

Here Thranduil paused and lifted his right hand a little. "A moment, if you please."

We all stopped, Glorfindel and I watching closely as the Elf King removed a ring from his pinky finger. The band was yellow gold, with rose and white gold leaves. It was very finely crafted, and not overly thick or wide, like most male rings.

"As Lord Elrond's ward, I've no doubt that you have been bestowed with the title of Elf Friend," Thranduil said, twisting the ring a little in the flickering torchlight. "As you have done a favor for me and my people that will last many years, I give you this."

Taking my hand, he gently placed the ring in my palm. "This will mark you as a Friend of Mirkwood, and allow you passage through my realm. Should you be in this part of Middle Earth and need aid, I will send help to guide you to safety in my lands."

I didn't need Glorfindel's swift intake of breath to know how rare this show of favor was. For Thranduil to like anyone outside of the Eldar was almost unheard of, yet here he was, marking me as an Elf Friend of his. Whether this was truly out of gratitude, or a political play on his part, I had no idea. All I knew was that I could not refuse this gift.

"Thank you, Sire," I muttered, dropping into a curtsy as I slid the ring onto my right forefinger. "I will treasure it always."

With that, he was gone, along his entourage, traveling to the distant forest.

* * *

-AN: Okay, I admit to pushing it a little, making Thranduil like Alyssa/Meluir a bit more than he usually likes people. But since he does love his alcohol, and she gave him a pretty good trade deal on it, I think that would make her a good friend, in his eyes.

Other than that, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and will leave a review. Thanks.


	16. Feelings

AN: Still don't own anything from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_ …except for a few posters and figures.

There's a bit more of Thorin's feelings in this chapter, as well as…someone else's. I know it makes Alyssa a bit of a Mary Sue; but on the other hand, she isn't in love with anyone, and guys seem to find 'unusual girls' interesting.

Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review. Thanks.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Feelings :**

To say that Thorin was 'unhappy' about Thranduil's gift was a gross understatement.

"Thorin, you're overreacting," Balin said for the tenth time. "Stop pacing the room and sit down!"

"I am _not_ overreacting!" Thorin yelled, ignoring his advisor's words. "A _ring_ , Balin! He gave her a _ring_ , and dubbed her a Friend of his kingdom!"

The older Dwarf sighed and poured two goblets of wine. "The ring is a token of his respect for her, nothing more," he said, offering one of the cups to his King. "And it is his right to call her an Elf Friend. She is, after all, a favorite of the Lord of Rivendell, and you know how Thranduil hates to be outdone by another Elf ruler."

As Thorin paused long enough to take a cup, Balin eyed him closely. "But that's not all, is it?" his friend asked. "It's something else."

Balin had known Thorin since the squalling baby Prince had arrived in the royal apartments. And ever since the day they had fled a burning Erebor, he had watched that young, inexperienced Prince become a worthy King. He knew Thorin's deepest thoughts, the determination that drove him, and his greatest secrets.

Or at least, he _thought_ he knew Thorin's secrets…

"Is it because Thranduil made her a Friend of his realm before you did?" Balin quietly asked. "Or does it have to do with Alyssa herself?"

Balin dearly loved the girl like a granddaughter. She was sweet, funny, and had a sense of humor as good as a Dwarf lass. Her kindness was something Balin had never before encountered; it went beyond measure in treating everyone, Elf, Dwarf and Man, equally.

When he'd first met her, Balin had to admit, he had considered her a good match for Thorin. She was not intimidated by his people's rough ways, nor by the fact that Thorin was royalty and a fierce warrior. Alyssa had simply treated Thorin like any other person, and refused to let his harsh words upset her by standing up to him.

After their Quest had finished, though, Balin had given up on the idea. Thorin only seemed to think of Alyssa as a potential friend, a means to form friendships with the Elves and better relations with Dale, who were of Allie's own race of people.

Now, however, things had changed.

Perhaps it was because he knew what he was looking for, or he was older and more observant than the others. Whatever it was, Balin had seen the way Thorin's behavior towards Allie had changed.

' _If the lad isn't in love with her yet, he's on his way down that path_.'

Thorin certainly treated her as he had never treated another female.

In the past, when trying to find a new homeland for his people, Thorin had been respectful towards others, but only because he had been taught by his father to do so. The respect was, for the most part, an act he put on in order to get what he needed to feed, clothe, and shelter his people.

The ones Thorin had actual respect for were few, and Balin counted himself lucky to be one of them. Gandalf was another, and Bard the third on that list, all because they were clever, wise, and capable fighters.

Alyssa was no fighter, but it was clear that Thorin thought very highly of her. There was no contempt or anger in his actions when he was with her, either. Instead, there was a great deal of respect, and even humor in Thorin's face whenever he escorted Alyssa through the Mountain.

' _He actually looks happy when he's around her_.'

And it had been so long since he had seen Thorin happy…

However, he didn't look so happy right now. Pacing up and down the room, he looked angry, and more than a little frustrated.

"So it is Alyssa," Balin whispered. "You're starting to care about her, more than you would as a friend."

Eying Thorin closely, Balin had to ask, "Do you…love her?"

* * *

Thorin froze in his pacing, Balin's words ringing in his mind.

Without thinking, he settled in his chair and polished off his wine in a few gulps. For several minutes, there was complete silence between him and his old friend.

"That would be a 'yes,' then?" Balin asked. "If you _weren't_ in love with her, you'd have denied it immediately."

Would he have? He couldn't be sure. Sharing his deepest thoughts and emotions was not something he did willingly.

"She's a wonderful woman," Thorin grudgingly admitted. "But I do not love her."

Balin sniffed and leaned back in his chair. "Say what you will now, but sooner or later, you'll have to admit how you feel, and I'd rather it be sooner. You can't tell a girl how you feel in a letter sent by raven."

Now Thorin was confused. "Raven? What are you babbling about?"

"Ah, _think_ , lad!" Balin snapped, slapping his hand down on the table. "She'll be _leaving_ here in a few weeks! And since I doubt Lord Elrond would permit her to be his representative to Erebor, there'll be very few reasons to have her visit you. Either you tell her how you feel so that you can court and win her; or you say nothing, and never see her again."

The old Dwarf huffed and poured out another cup of wine. "Or you can cut through the political nonsense and propose to the girl."

It was a good thing Thorin wasn't drinking, for he would have choked on it. " _Propose_?" he asked, incredulously. "Are you mad?"

Falling back in his chair, Thorin wondered. Would it be wise to propose to Alyssa?

"She's a smart, capable person," he admitted, avoiding eye contact with his friend and mentor. "The Men of Dale like her, and Thranduil has already made his friendship obvious. I've no doubt many of our people will come to care for her, especially if she sits on a throne beside mine."

Balin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't try and be logical about this, Thorin. Allie is sweet, generous, and has a good, sound mind. She's also rather pretty, don't you think?"

He did think so, but he could not admit it, nor could he admit that he had felt his heart softening a great deal towards her. ' _But there is a great difference between being fond of someone and truly loving them_.'

"This isn't something that can be figured out in one night, Thorin," Balin grudgingly admitted. "I do know that you care about her, so let your feelings guide you from there. If you still aren't sure about where your emotions stand when she departs, ask her to visit you again in the future, perhaps in a few years."

But did he _want_ to wait a few years? ' _It would give me time to clear my thoughts, and find out if what I feel for Alyssa is friendship, or something more_.'

"Very well," Thorin agreed. "I will think on it. Now, let's see what kind of agreement we've reached with Dale and Mirkwood about fishing. I haven't seen any on our table in weeks, and Thranduil is without a doubt ignoring my letters."

* * *

"A letter for you, Meluir," Ethelwen said, bringing me a sealed envelope. "I believe it is from Dale."

Puzzled, I accepted the note. Who in Dale would be writing me? And why?

Cracking the blue wax seal, I flipped the paper open, and smiled at the untidy words. Clearly, a child had written this.

"It's from Tilda," I said, earning a smile from Ethelwen. "She wants to invite me to Dale, to see the town. She says she would like to show me the markets they have, and everything they've done so far."

"Such a thoughtful, sweet child," my Elf friend commented. "Though I suspect her father or older sister might be the source of most of that message. No doubt the child simply wished for you to visit, and Bard wishes to make it a little more official."

"No doubt," I agreed, reaching for my writing materials.

My message was quickly dispatched, and within a few hours, a somewhat official-looking invitation arrived, asking that I come to Dale tomorrow, at ten o'clock in the morning. This note had clearly been written by an adult with a good hand; I suspected either Bard or Sigrid had worked on it.

The next morning, Thorin was busy doing other Kingly things, so I left word with Gwen about where I was going, and why. She carried the message to Thorin, and immediately returned with a rather excited Fili.

"Uncle asked that I accompany you to the gates of Dale," he said, straightening the fine brown coat he was wearing. "And anywhere else around the area you might wish to go."

' _Meaning he thinks it will give us a chance to see how Kili and Tauriel are doing_.'

I had wanted to take only Ethelwen and Glorfindel with me, but Glorfindel insisted I bring at least five guards.

"It is for your protection, dear one," he said. "And be sure to bring the knives I gave you before we left Rivendell. We cannot be too careful."

Since he clearly would not accept any arguments, I agreed.

And instead of walking, as I would rather have done, my guardian also insisted that we ride. I thought it unnecessary, but Ethelwen quietly whispered it might be a good idea, in case we were presented with gifts from the townspeople.

To keep from standing out too much this time, I decided to be more subtle in my clothing choice. I wore a deep brown shirt and breeches, along with a brown cloak and boots. While finely made, these did not have embroidery or any type of embellishment. I wouldn't really blend in, but at least I wouldn't stand out too much.

Everyone else wore equally subtle clothing, except for my guards; nothing can really tarnish or hide Elf armor and weaponry.

The ride into Dale was quiet, and to my immense relief, there was no welcoming crowd waiting for us. The only people I saw were Sigrid, Tilda, Bain and Bard, each clad in dark brown or dun. The only colors were the ribbons tied in the girls' hair.

I smiled when I saw the ribbons, for I knew they were the ones that I had given them. I could also see the belt knives hanging on Bain and Bard's sides –there was already some signs of wear-and-tear on Bain's, as though he'd been using it for every task he could.

' _Well, at least he's getting a good deal of use out of it_.' And since it was of Dwarf make, the blade wouldn't need frequent sharpening.

The minute I dismounted, Tilda skipped forward with a smile. "You're here! You're just in time; the baker just brought out some fresh tarts!"

One of Shan's ears flickered forward. Although he had been well-cared for, what really irked him was that Glorfindel had left strict instructions that no one was to feed the horses any treats, to keep them from gaining too much weight.

"You be good, and I'll get you something tasty," I firmly told my temperamental pony.

Shan seemed to think about it, twitching his ears back and forth until he heaved a great sigh of resignation and nodded. Chuckling, I allowed Bain to escort us to a makeshift corral that had been set up for visitors' mounts.

"They'll be safe here," Bard assured us. "You can leave a guard here, if you'd like, but I think they already have one."

Several youngsters near Bain's age had already gathered around the wood fencing, eager looks on their faces. I guessed that this was the 'guard' Bard was talking about.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," I said, smiling at the children, which were a mixture of boys and girls. "Try not to feed them too much, alright? Just one or two treats for each horse. We don't want them getting too fat."

The children promised, and started to clamor for the mounts as soon as we were willing to relinquish the reins. Bain very kindly offered to make sure that both children and horses behaved themselves. After the horses were tucked in the corral, Tilda took my hand and began pulling me towards the market.

* * *

I had been to medieval and renaissance fairs back home, including their markets full of costumed sellers. I'd smelled horse droppings, sweaty bodies, and tobacco smoke fill the air, as well as roasted meats, baked goods, and perfumes for sale.

The market of Dale was almost exactly like that, the only exception was that no one here was play-acting.

Lucky for me, the town's horses were kept close to the outer walls, so they could be ushered out to graze. Everything else, from the sights to the sounds, was pretty much the same as those fairs.

Tilda was dubbed my 'official' guide for the day, and she insisted that I see _everything_ about the markets scattered around the town. Her excitement was infectious, and I couldn't help catching it.

The food sellers were first. Tilda had a favorite baker who made tarts using jams and preserved fruits from the fall harvests. They didn't make very many, since most people in the town didn't have much money, but they were willing to trade for it.

"Sigrid sometimes sews and spins things for coins, or she trades it to the bakers for tarts," Tilda said, smiling as a young woman waved at her from the stall in front of the shop. "The strawberry ones are my favorite!"

Sigrid was walking beside me as her sister chatted on, and blushed a little at Tilda's words about trading her sewing for food. I suspected she felt a bit embarrassed and ashamed, having it brought up in front of someone she believed to be a wealthy, refined lady used to dressing finely and wearing jewels.

"Well, I certainly hope you let your sister know how much you appreciate her," I gently chided the little girl. "She works very hard to get you those tarts. I think if you helped her, she wouldn't have to work so hard, and then she could spend more time with you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

For a moment, Tilda looked as though she were thinking really hard about what I'd just said. "I want to help, but Sigrid says I'm too little," she softly told me. "Bain helps with the town horses, and Papa helps with the Council and everything."

Sigrid blushed even harder, having heard her sister's words. "She really is very young to try earning a living, my lady," Sigrid whispered into my ear. "Life has not been easy for any of us, and we want to keep her happy and carefree as long as we can."

"Oh, I don't mean for you to find work, sweetness," I rushed to correct Tilda. "I meant helping with chores around the home. You do that already, I think?"

The little girl nodded. "I help with the dishes," she said proudly. "I want to do more, but they won't let me."

I gave Sigrid a small smile. "She can still be a child and help you at home. Just because she's young doesn't mean she can't do small tasks around the house. She needs to learn responsibility, discipline, and other important lessons and virtues at this age, so that she has them when she's grown. It would be good for her."

By now, Tilda was looking rather thrilled with the direction our conversation was taking. "I want to learn to spin wool, Siggy! Will you teach me to spin?"

Sigrid seemed more than a little surprised at her sister's enthusiasm, but also a bit pleased. "Yes, Tilly; but there are a lot of other things you have to do, before you start spinning. You know that, right?"

Tilda nodded so hard the braids on her head bounced a little. "But when I'm good at those, will you teach me to spin? I want to help you spin, like you did with Mama."

Sigrid's eyes went a little watery as she put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "You will, Tilly. I'll teach you just like Mama taught me."

The sadness in Sigrid's eyes didn't seem to register with Tilda, for the little girl asked me, "Would you like to see the tarts, my lady? I think Hanna, the baker's daughter, would like to meet you. She's been talking about you for days!"

I took the hand Tilda held out with a smile. "Yes, Tilda. Why don't we go make some new friends? And you may call me Allie; I like my friends to call me Allie."

I was thankful that the others had remained silent throughout the exchange I had with Bard's daughters, standing back while the girls and I talked. Glancing up at Bard, I wondered if he would be angry at what I had said.

Instead, he was giving me a rather strange look, as though he hadn't seen anything like me before.

But before I could ask him what was wrong, Glorfindel came forward and pressed a few copper coins into my palm. "This is for you and your new friends to spend, Meluir," he muttered in Elvish. "I believe a treat is in order?"

I accepted the coins with a smile, and asked Tilda what other kinds of pastries or tarts she liked. The girl immediately squealed with delight, and dragged me straight towards the bakery, where a girl Sigrid's age waited behind a roughly made counter.

As soon as the girl, who had to be Hanna, saw me, her eyes widened. "It's you!" she gasped, blushing right up to her blonde hair. "Papa, she's here! It's her!"

A round man with a red, jolly face came out. "Hanna, what is it? Who's here?"

When he saw me, the baker flushed even redder. "Oh, my lady! We weren't expecting you. Welcome to Dale."

"Thank you," I replied, smiling at them both. "Tilda here highly recommends your tarts, especially the strawberry ones."

Hanna looked rather speechless, but the baker beamed widely and rubbed his hands together. "You're in luck, my lady. We've got a fresh batch coming out of the oven shortly. You're welcome to as many as you wish."

The baker, who introduced himself as Tavis, tried to give the entire batch on me, but I knew it would severely hurt his profits. Instead, I purchased the tarts outright, and asked that he send a dozen to Bard's family, and the rest to Erebor itself, for me to share with my friends.

Tavis seemed thrilled that his food would be served inside the Mountain, possibly to the Dwarf King himself. I had no doubt that he'd be bragging to everyone in town about that for years to come.

As I bid farewell to the baker, I noticed how his daughter's bright hazel eyes kept drifting towards Glorfindel. I didn't understand why; the people of Dale had to see the Elves from Mirkwood all the time, didn't they?

I asked Bard about this, and he looked slightly uncomfortable as he answered me.

"The Mirkwood Elves do not come to Dale often, my lady," he said, very carefully not addressing me too casually. "King Thranduil will occasionally send a surprise delegation to negotiate about the price of wine, or food from our fields, but we never know when they will appear. And when they _are_ here, the Elves only interact with the Council, or myself –they never go about the market, and often depart the same day they arrive. Therefore, most of the people of Dale never see more than a glimpse of an Elf, unless they happen to be on the street when they pass through."

"Well, that's terribly rude of them," I retorted, earning a reprimanding glare from Glorfindel. "It is! If Thranduil really wanted to stay in your good graces, he'd send notice and have his people interact more with you and the Dwarves. You can't create a solid, friendly alliance if you and your representatives insist on maintaining a distance."

Glorfindel's glare actually softened a little. "That is true, but you know that Thranduil and his people are much different from those of Rivendell."

I rolled my eyes, earning Tilda and Sigrid's giggles. "I _know_ they are different, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong. If you want to have good relationships with your neighbors, you treat others the way _you_ want to be treated."

Bard actually looked impressed. "That is a good rule to live by, though I fear it is one Thranduil does not aspire to."

"Well, if I see him again before I leave, I will be sure to mention it to him," I commented, earning looks of horror and disbelief from the adults around me. "Oh, stop that. I will only ask that he send someone of warmer temperament to the Council of Dale, perhaps have them permanently assigned here, to form better connections between Men, Dwarves and Elves."

By then, we had reached the areas known for selling cloth, and it was here that Sigrid was in her element. She practically dragged me to every stall, introducing me to various weavers and cloth merchants. Most of the citizens were on the barter system, but once the flow of coin from Erebor started, I very much hoped the economy here would turn out for the better.

The weavers all seemed to know Sigrid fairly well, and I guessed it was because she spun the wool that they wove into fabric. _This_ was how she could get the tarts for Tilda and her family.

When Sigrid saw that I had figured out how she earned money, she blushed. "It's to help Da," she whispered, out of everyone else's hearing. "And I do love to spin."

Her cheeks reddened further as I praised her hard work and dedication to her family, muttering thanks as she looked towards the ground. To hide her embarrassment, she pulled me towards another stall.

* * *

All that morning and afternoon, Glorfindel had noticed the looks Bard had been giving his young charge.

The new leader of Dale had watched carefully as Alyssa interacted with his daughters, and seemed to find it wondrous.

"Your interest in my young charge does not go unnoticed," Glorfindel quietly whispered to the Man beside him.

Bard actually blushed a little. "It's nothing," he hastily replied. "I just haven't seen Tilda take to a stranger so quickly, much less a strange woman."

"The Lady Alyssa is very good with children," Glorfindel said with a fond smile towards her direction. "Lord Elrond has a foster son who is quite young, and the boy adores her. He even calls her 'sister,' though they are not bound by blood."

Though his words had only been meant to praise Alyssa's kindness, Glorfindel realized that he had inadvertently caused Bard's interest in her to deepen further. He knew instinctively that Bard was considering Alyssa as a possible mother to his children.

' _Lord Elrond would never permit it. She has another path, one that travels far away from being wife to a Man of Dale_.'

Glorfindel also knew that Lord of Rivendell's beloved ward would have a lifespan that would far exceed that of Bard and his children. Elrond had confided this significant piece of information just after Glorfindel's first encounter with her, and sworn him to secrecy.

"Only Mithrandir, Galadriel, and I know of this," Elrond warned him. "Even Alyssa does not know of this change to her aging."

When Thorin's invitation had arrived, Elrond had worried that this might turn into something far more than a mere visit. "Should the Dwarf King even hint that his feelings are deeper than friendship, you must bring her home immediately. I will not have her taken from the safety of Rivendell and its borders, not until her true purpose is known."

This had somewhat complicated matters, but to keep Meluir safe, Glorfindel would do anything. And now, he did indeed have to do something, though it saddened him to disappoint Bard. He was a good man, and likely would have made her a good husband.

"She is not meant for you," Glorfindel quietly whispered to the Head of Dale. "Her destiny lies elsewhere."

Bard looked surprised, but also disheartened. "That is unfortunate, at least for me. I suppose Lord Elrond knows what is best for his daughter, as I try to do for my own."

Glorfindel put a gentle hand on the Man's shoulder. "You are a good person, Master Bowman. I do hope that you find a woman who can make a good mother to your children. It simply is not her."

Their conversation had been carefully held outside of Alyssa's hearing, but Glorfindel knew the guards had heard. He also knew they were sworn to secrecy in regards to anything said in earshot, and bound to report anything that might be a danger to anyone placed under their protection.

' _It helps that I trained them, too_.'

The rest of the market tour went well, with Alyssa happily chatting with the girls and the stall keepers. Many voiced their joy at having her at Erebor, and their hopes that she would help the people of Dale by speaking well of them to the Mountain's King. Alyssa often replied that she would help where she could, but she did not have the power they thought she did.

"You'll do fine," one old woman declared, nodding so hard her white curls bounced. "You're a good girl, and everyone knows the King's fond of you."

That was the last thing Glorfindel wanted to hear, but he was still glad to have heard it. If Thorin's feelings for Alyssa had become romantic, Glorfindel would have to act.

' _And I do not think the Dwarves will be happy with those actions_.'

He desperately wished there was a way to send a message to Elrond, but the quickest way was also the one to get the most attention. Getting access to Erebor's Ravens required asking a Dwarf to show him their aerie. Then there would be questions, and word would undoubtedly be passed on to Thorin, who would want to know what sort of message Glorfindel had sent.

No, it was best to keep things quiet, though a conversation with Alyssa was urgently needed. It would have to be soon, however, before things progressed too far for him to do anything to save her.

* * *

AN: Review?


	17. Of Friends and Surprises

AN: I still don't own anything Tolkien or _**Lord of the Rings**_. I just own my character and storyline.

We get a bit more of Kili and Tauriel in this chapter. I'm including a bit of a backstory for her, which I've made up in my own imagination, so please don't be upset if it goes against something officially on a Tolkien website.

A few surprises are also happening in this chapter, so keep your eyes peeled for those!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Of Friends and Surprises :**

Something very odd was going on. I could feel it every time I spent time with Thorin, Balin, and Glorfindel.

Glorfindel was what concerned me the most. I asked him what was wrong, and his only reply was that his commands from Lord Elrond were weighing a bit heavily on him. I wondered what my foster father had said to him, but I doubted Glorfindel would have told me anyway.

Thorin, however, was acting the oddest. One moment, he would be eager to take me on a tour somewhere in the Mountain, the epitome of graciousness and attentiveness. Then, suddenly, he would stop, look a little alarmed or thoughtful, then suddenly turn cool and collected. I couldn't understand why this was happening, and when I tried asking if anything was wrong, he simply replied that everything was fine.

Balin wasn't helping matters, either, and it was clear that Thorin's antics were somehow connected to his mentor and friend. He often apologized for his monarch's behavior, and the most common excuse he gave was that the King was "under a great deal of stress." I knew that being a king wasn't easy, but the sudden changes in behavior had me wondering if that madness which affected his grandfather was making a reappearance.

After about a week of this nonsense, I decided it was time to make an escape.

With Gwen's help, I managed to get a message to Fili, asking if he would take me to visit Tauriel and Kili. The young, blonde Dwarf was more than happy for an excuse to visit his brother, and graciously asked Glorfindel if he could be my lone escort.

"You will take _at least_ five Elf guards," my guardian ordered with a frown. "We cannot know if the area is clear of Orcs, and I do not want to be the one writing to Lord Elrond, telling him you have been harmed."

I'd never seen Lord Elrond angry, but I imagined it was a pretty scary sight. So, of course, I agreed on the guards, and prepared myself for what I hoped would be a pleasant visit.

* * *

The day we traveled out dawned bright and sunny. I'd asked Gwen and Ethelwen to put together two saddlebags of goods and food for Kili and Tauriel, so that both Dwarf and Elf tastes could be seen to.

We headed off after breakfast, with Fili leading the way. He'd visited his brother before, and knew the best and fastest road to their home.

The whole way, Shan tugged at the bridle, indicating that he wanted to run everywhere, but I held firm. "You are _not_ going to go flying across a landscape you know nothing about," I told my temperamental horse. "Or do you _want_ to get yourself a broken leg?"

Shan quieted a bit after that, but I had a feeling he was going to break loose later and go running while I was busy.

The two newlyweds had settled in a small, one-room farmhouse a short distance outside of Dale. The previous owner had decided to take his goats and settle closer to the town, and sold it to Kili for a handful of silver and copper coins.

From the outside, it was clear this wasn't a place that a Captain of the Elf King's Guard, or a Prince of Erebor was used to. The roof was made of grasses and straw woven together, but the walls were stacked stone packed tightly with mud and clay, for warmth and against the weather. A chimney stood tall above the roof, smoking slightly from the fire burning within.

We were met by a cheerful Kili, who apologized that Tauriel wasn't in at the moment. "She's out hunting, and though I'm loth to admit it, she's faster with a bow than I am," he said as he clasped arms with his brother. "But there's a fine soup we've had going since early this morning; if we'd known you were coming, we'd have bought some bread from Dale!"

I didn't hesitate to give him a big hug. "No need to worry," I told him, "We've come well-provisioned."

Since I'd left Ethelwen back in Erebor (much to her and Glorfindel's frustration), I asked one of my guards to help bring the saddlebags inside, while the others waited with the horses.

The interior of the cottage wasn't what I expected, either. I had thought the place would be a small, cramped space where moving around would be difficult. But there was enough room for two people to live here comfortably.

Rather than a ramshackle place with dirt and grime everywhere, the place was fairly tidy. The floor was new wood, the boards smoothed and tightly fitted together. A bed was in the far corner, neatly made, and there was a small dining table with room for four in the other. The stone fireplace had a pot simmering over it, with various cooking and eating tools dangling from pegs on a rack. A pile of neatly stacked firewood stood nearby. Two wooden chairs with down-filled cushions sat before the fireplace, ready for occupants at any moment.

"Where are your belongings and such?" I asked, not having seen a wardrobe or chest for storage. "I know you took things with you when you fled."

"In boxes under the bed," Kili explained, taking the bags from the guard and nodding his thanks. The Elf nodded in return, and went outside to join his companions. "We keep our belongings separate, to make it easier to find things."

As he rummaged through the saddlebags, Kili's eyes lit up. There was bread, fresh from the oven; a few jars of jams or jelly; sacks of beans and other dried items to make soup; and a large helping of dried beef that could be added to anything put to boil over the fire. I'd also asked Gwen to put in a few tools useful for the upkeep of bows, arrows, and blades, which had Kili almost falling over from joy.

"We had so little time to pack, we didn't take what we really wanted," he explained. "Well, Tauriel had less than I did, but even her supplies were running low."

He explained that, to earn money, Tauriel was taking odd jobs, mostly helping to guard and guide caravans to and from Mirkwood. She left them at the edge of the Woods once Thranduil's guards appeared, to lead them to the other side.

Kili, meanwhile, guarded those who went out foraging for herbs, roots, and other items to sell at the markets, or to make food in their homes. Neither of them were paid much; most of their compensation was in food, tools, or herbs, but every little bit helped.

"I'm trying to talk Uncle into letting you and Tauriel come live at Erebor," Fili said, putting an arm around his younger brother's shoulders. "Or if he won't allow it, maybe a house in Dale. And once Uncle starts the flow of coin into Dale, there will be money for people to hire you as a weapon's trainer. You'd be good at that, and they'll want to have trained guards for the town, to protect against Orcs and other dangers."

Kili admitted that was something Bard himself had proposed, the last time Kili had visited Dale. "He thought that I would start training not only adults, but young boys as well. Tauriel will teach the girls archery and fighting with knives or short blades, once the town can afford to buy practice blades from Erebor."

We chatted a bit longer, until Tauriel returned with a few rabbits she'd caught. She was thrilled to see me, and after handing Kili what would be their evening meal, she gave me a great hug.

"I'm so happy to see you," she whispered. "I would like a moment to speak with you, if I may?"

We ladies excused ourselves, declaring our need to take a walk out on the wide open hills. The guards agreed to keep a distance, as Tauriel would be armed, but made me promise to stay within sight. I agreed, and let my former bodyguard lead me towards a patch of wildflowers growing nearby.

"There is a question I must ask, Allie," she said, using the nickname I insisted she use. "I must ask now mortals…manage to accept the deaths of their loved ones."

I had suspected that, at some point, she would realize that Kili would die someday, but I hadn't expected her to come to _me_ about it. I knew that Elves could die from severe emotional or physical trauma, but other than that, death was extremely rare.

"As you know, death is uncommon amongst Elves," Tauriel said, motioning for me to sit with her. "It does happen, however. Prince Legolas lost his mother when he was very young, so long ago he does not remember her. He only knows there is an empty space in his heart, where her love for him should be."

The auburn-headed Elf began plucking long grass stems and weaving them together. "I lost my own parents long ago, when I was a youngling. I have only vague memories of them, but my mother's sister raised me with such love and kindness, I never felt the ache that Legolas does."

I plucked a bright blue flower and handed it to her, to weave into her little project. "How does your aunt feel about your banishment?"

Tauriel shrugged. "She sailed over the sea centuries ago, when I became Captain of the Guard. She felt I was ready to lead my own life, and that I had enough to keep me busy for a long time. She also knew we would meet again in the Undying Lands, so she had no fear or worry of leaving."

Watching her fingers carefully and delicately work, I sighed. "Death is…complicated for us. We either accept it, or deny it."

She gave me a confused look. "Deny it? How can you deny something that is certain for your people? Even we Elves know it exists; it is simply rare for us."

"As I said, it's complicated," I reminded her. "When a loved one dies, we feel as though our hearts have been ripped out, like a part of us is missing. Some of us cry for days, sinking deep within ourselves until we finally accept that the person is gone, and that they would want us to continue living our lives, until we are able to join them. We then do everything possible to distract ourselves, either through work or something we enjoy doing, going through the motions until we feel the pain fade. It never goes away, but it does lessen, over time."

"And others?" she whispered, her fingers moving in a soothing, hypnotic rhythm as they continued weaving.

"Others…fade," I answered, drawing her attention. "In that, Men and Elves are similar. Some of us, women in particular, feel the loss so keenly, we are unable to move on with our lives. When someone we love, be it a husband or a child, dies, we sink so deep into our sadness that life doesn't seem worth living. We stop eating, stop caring about anything, and just lose ourselves to sleep until the day we don't wake up."

I plucked a few grass strands and began my own little weaving project. "Men tend to grow angry, rather than sad, and lash out at the world. They start fights, striking out at those around them to act out their frustrations, or start drinking alcohol to alleviate their pain. The ones who break out of such anger are rare; they learn to accept what has happened and move on with their lives."

"And the ones who do not break free, continue on a path of destruction that will ultimately consume them?" Tauriel whispered, finishing my line of thought. "Yes, that does sound like something Thranduil has been doing since the death of his wife."

By now, she'd finished what she was working on, presenting me with a pretty little bracelet with the blue flower I'd handed her in the center. "I suppose he is doing the best he can," I reluctantly admitted. "It cannot be easy, losing one of the people you love most. Is that why you're asking me this? For the day that Kili passes on?"

A tear escaped from one of her hazel eyes. "I do not know if I could bear losing him," she admitted. "I do love him, and not being with him would be just as painful as losing him to death. But when he dies…what do I do then? What will happen to me?"

Cautiously, I gave voice to the thoughts I'd had when she left Erebor. "You will either do your best to move forward, or you will fade. You could choose to go to the Undying Lands, and find peace there, and possibly spiritual healing, like others probably have before."

Gently, I placed a hand on hers. "I have read that Elves go to the Halls of Mandos, where they will stay until they are ready to be reborn. There, you will find healing as well. As an Elf, you are fortunate to find paths that all lead to healing, though the way to those paths will be very different."

Tauriel sniffed a little, but nodded. "My loved ones will be there. And perhaps, one day in the far future, I will find love again."

This time, I put my arms around her in a tight hug. "I hope so. For now, though, enjoy your time together. The future will come; but you should try and live in the present."

She merely nodded in reply, the two of us sitting silently in the warm spring sunshine, taking comfort in each other's presence until Kili summoned us inside for lunch.

When I left for Erebor an hour after luncheon, I knew that I had just formed a life-long friendship. Tauriel's smile and shining eyes had told me so.

* * *

When I returned to Erebor, I was feeling rather depressed. I'd been glad to see Tauriel and Kili doing so well, but my conversation with my Elf friend had left my heart feeling like it'd been stepped on by a horse.

Balin met us at the gates. After one look at my face, he motioned for me to follow him. "I think you need a distraction. Thorin is up meeting with the ravens that live on the Mountain. Why don't you join him?"

He led me up to the royal wing, where most people were forbidden entry.

The Royal Wing was a spacious area, with multiple suites of rooms, enough to accommodate a good number of family members. Each room had a small window with a personal balcony; but in the 'common area,' where the royal family could gather to chat and mingle, was a large balcony that gave a spectacular view of Dale, with Mirkwood forest in the distance.

Very close to this particular balcony, in the side of the Mountain, was where a number of the Ravens of Erebor nested.

Balin explained to me that there were too many Ravens to live in this particular area, so only those who were willing to be messengers for the King lived here. Some were also ambassadors, of a sort, representing the interests of their entire flock.

"Our friendship with the Ravens here is simple," Balin said, as we headed towards where Thorin was standing. "In exchange for being messengers, we feed not only the birds who live here, but the whole flock. During nesting season, and during the winter, when food is scarce, a few Dwarves take meat and offal to a designated area, where the birds can help themselves, or take bits to their young."

That seemed like a fair trade to me, and I said so. Balin gave me a small smirk. "I thought you might like that. The birds, for the most part, are decent sorts. All of them are as clever as you or me, but not all of them choose to talk. I think they know that talking beasts unnerve most people, outside the Mountain. But they're also friendly to those who are kind to them in turn, and are known to form deep bonds of friendship with those they actually love."

By now, Thorin had noticed our presence. "Balin! Alyssa!" he exclaimed in surprise as he walked over to join us, the birds fluttering around him heading elsewhere. "What brings you here?"

The older Dwarf shrugged a little. "The lass seemed a bit down after visiting your nephew and his new Elf bride," he explained. "So I brought her up here. I thought the birds might amuse her."

Frowning a little, he looked at me closely. "Is it their living situation? I assure you, I will have a fine, solid house built for them in Dale. My councilors say that their presence would not be welcome in Erebor just now, but perhaps in a few years' time, everyone will be used to their marriage and allow me to welcome them here again."

He was trying so hard to make me feel better, I had to smile. "That is a small part," I admitted, "But I just had a chat with Tauriel that left me feeling a little sad. I think a visit with the Ravens would be nice. I met a rather nice one in Rivendell; the one who brought your message to me? I named him Nightwing, since I didn't know what he was called."

Thorin actually grinned a little. "I should have known you'd make friends with one of them. He should be here, but if not, one of his kin will know where to find him."

I took his offered hand, and let him escort me out onto the balcony, which I found remarkably clean, considering how birds tended to relieve themselves.

Once outside, the Ravens descended again, calling out in harsh caws and croaks. I thought it odd that none of them were speaking, but didn't question it out loud. Instead, I watched as Thorin retrieved a pair of gloves and a small bucket full of meat scraps, which he began tossing out bits to every bird who came begging for one.

"I'm surprised you want to stay for the feeding," he said. "Most females would become squeamish at the sight of raw meat."

Before I could reply, one bird landed on the balcony before me, a harsh caw coming from its beak. When it actually bowed a little, I knew which bird this was.

"Hello, Nightwing," I greeted him, smiling a little. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit before now. I've been very busy meeting with the Dwarves, Elves and Men in this area."

The Raven eyed me closely, as though he weren't sure if I was making excuses or not. In the end, he cawed and nodded his acceptance of my words. I found that quite the relief, as I didn't want to end up with a finger missing.

"He likes you," Thorin commented, nodding a little towards Nightwing. "That's somewhat unusual."

I saw a twinkle in his blue eyes when he turned them towards me. "But then, you are a very unique woman."

"I shall take that as a compliment," I said with a smile. "Now, would you please give my friend a piece of that meat? I'm sorry to say that I neglected to bring a treat with me for him, though I will certainly remember next time."

Thorin obliged me by tossing a fair-sized chunk in Nightwing's direction. It was easily caught in that razor-sharp beak, and torn into bite-sized pieces that were quickly consumed.

When he was finished, Nightwing turned his eyes towards me and stared. Then, after a moment of complete silence, in which even the other Ravens went quiet, Nightwing hopped over to me and cawed once. With the tip of his beak, he then gestured to my right hand, as though asking to see it.

"Don't do it, Allie," Balin called, right before he rushed up with a leather glove. "Here. Make sure it's on tight, then reach out for him. They're known for playing tricks sometimes, and I wouldn't want you returning to Rivendell with one less finger."

Once the glove was securely on my hand, Nightwing immediately fluttered onto it, his talons gently but firmly finding a grip. I could feel the strength of his talons, and the pointed tips through the leather.

When he was settled comfortably, Nightwing looked up at my face and cawed. There were no words, but the meaning was clear: he was my bird.

Balin inhaled sharply. "Oh, great Mahal, creator of all Dwarf-kind," he muttered. "That's it, then. Ravens don't choose to stay with one person, but this fellow clearly has. When you leave for Rivendell, he'll go with you, and stay with you the rest of your days."

I was shocked, to say the least, but also honored and terrified. I already had one animal who was smarter than average; now I had another. Where Shan was confined to the stables when I wasn't riding him, Nightwing would be able to follow me around much easier, and possibly explore places he wouldn't be welcome.

"Lord Elrond is _so_ not going to be happy with me," I muttered, looking at the bird. "Are you sure you've decided to stay with me?"

Nightwing croaked and scooted up my arm a little more, stopping just before the glove ended at my elbow.

I sighed. "Alright, but there are some rules we have to put in place. Do you understand?" Nightwing ruffled his feathers, but remained quiet and motionless.

"First: in Rivendell, no exploring other people's rooms. I don't mind you flying around mine, as long as you don't destroy things or mess them up, but the Elves won't like it if you poke around their private quarters. Understand?"

At Nightwing's agreeing nod, I continued. "Second: no harassing or hunting Rivendell's animals or livestock. This includes the horses, chickens, geese, etc. You'll have a good 3 meals a day, and the cooks will gladly feed you if they can, but no hunting or killing the kept birds or their eggs. The cooks need those to make meals for _everyone_ in the valley. Alright?"

Again, Nightwing's feathers puffed up, but he didn't seem angry.

"Finally, if you don't want to stay in or near my rooms, you can set up a nest anywhere you'd like in Rivendell. You'll be able to hunt around the area; there are lots of rabbits, wild game birds, and other things you can help yourself to."

That seemed to satisfy him, as he practically jumped up and down on my arm in excitement.

"Alright, then," I said. "There might be more rules in the future, but we'll form those as needed. That said; you're sure you want to stay with me?"

Carefully reaching my left hand up to him, I asked, "Are we in agreement?"

My stomach twisted a little in nervousness as Nightwing's sharp beak reached out and gently grasped the tip of my left middle finger. I felt the tip of his tongue gently trace the spot under my nail, and giggled at the tickling sensation it made.

"We're in agreement, then?" I pressed, wanting to be sure. He gave a small nod, effectively shaking my hand before letting go. "Then I would be happy and honored to have you come to live with me. If you're willing, would you carry messages to my friends here in Erebor? It would give you a chance to see your kin, too."

Nightwing nodded, then tilted his head a little, as if he were asking when we would be leaving. I was startled at how he could imitate human mannerisms, and knew I would have to be careful when dealing with him.

"We'll be here for a few weeks yet," I replied, hoping I was providing the right information. "I'll give you a few days' notice, so that you can say goodbye to your friends and family."

He gave another nod, then lifted off, flapping to join the rest of the flock while I stared and smiled after him. ' _I don't know if I'll ever get used to that. It's pretty unnerving, when animals start acting smarter than you_.

Behind me, I heard Thorin exchange words in Dwarfish with Balin, which was followed by retreating footsteps. Curious, I turned to find a very solemn Thorin staring at me.

* * *

Before him stood a female unlike any he had ever met.

She was as pretty, as fun, and as kind as any lass, Dwarf or otherwise. She mingled with all races, as though she belonged to each of those peoples. And she had stood against Thranduil's coldness, as though it were nothing to her.

' _When others would have me cast Kili out of my family and banish him for his love, Alyssa has done the opposite. Where others would find disgust in a Dwarf and Elf joining in marriage, Alyssa not only supports them, but has visited them and taken them gifts_.'

Thorin turned towards her, removing the bloody gloves on his hands as he spoke. "Alyssa, you once offered to do me a service or a gift, for the _mithril_ chainmail shirt I bestowed on you. I believe I know what I would like to ask in return."

The gloves in his hands dropped to the ground. Without a second thought, he went to one knee before her. His heart and breathing grew shallow as he said, "Lady Alyssa, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and Queen?"

* * *

AN: Review?


	18. Councils

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

I'm sorry (not sorry) about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. (grins evilly)

Anyway, I've got a few reviewers who want a Thorin/Allie romance, and some who are against it. Some have even requested pairings for our dear leading lady, though I already have someone in mind for her.

Here's a bit of the aftermath from Thorin's proposal. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review! Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Councils :**

He didn't mean it. He couldn't. Marriage? To Thorin?

In the haze that wrapped itself around me, I vaguely remembered calling for Balin, who came running immediately, asking what was wrong.

My only response was that I needed Lord Glorfindel, at once, as I ran out the door.

* * *

"I warned you," Balin lectured his King as they rushed to follow Alyssa out the door. "Didn't I warn you?"

"Not now, Balin!" Thorin growled, catching sight of her as she turned a far corner.

Thorin inwardly cursed how Alyssa's longer legs carried her faster and further away from him with every step. She would, without a doubt, find her way back to her quarters long before he caught up with her, even if she had to stop and ask for directions there.

Meanwhile, the two Dwarves increased their pace, arriving ten minutes later at the guest wing where the Rivendell delegation was housed. To Thorin's dismay, outside of Alyssa's door stood two Elf guards, tall and silent, and well-armed.

"You cannot pass," one of them said, his expression stoic as he addressed the two Dwarves. "The Lady is in private conference with Lord Glorfindel. They are not to be disturbed."

Thorin was more than ready to unleash all of his frustration, but a firm grip on his arm stopped him. "Now is not a good time," Balin whispered into his ear. "She's just gotten quite the surprise. Try and talk to them later, when you've calmed down."

He had no choice but to do as his old friend asked.

* * *

"I do not know what is wrong," Ethelwen said, wringing her hands. "I wish I had the healing gift of Lord Elrond, but I do not. It's as though she has suffered a shock of some kind."

The two Elves sat beside the young woman they both cared deeply for. Not long ago, Alyssa had come running down the hallway in a panic, calling for Glorfindel and Ethelwen. The female Elf had heard her first, and after seeing how upset Alyssa was, had immediately gone for her lady's guardian.

Fortunately, Glorfindel had been nearby, chatting with two of the guards they had brought. Before their arrival at Erebor, he'd asked them to regularly report on anything they found interesting or potentially dangerous to Alyssa. Today had been one of those scheduled days.

When Ethelwen had described Alyssa's state, Glorfindel's first act had been to command the guards to stand watch outside the door to Alyssa's room. There, they found the young woman seated on her bed, breathing heavily and staring at the floor with vacant eyes, not even acknowledging their presence. Ethelwen had tried speaking to her, but received no reply.

Desperate, Glorfindel decided to attempt a bit of Elf magic on the stunned girl. It was something taught to him millennia ago, but he had rarely had the need to use it. Whether it would work on a mortal girl, he did not know, but they needed answers.

Closing his eyes, Glorfindel summoned a small flicker of light and warmth from inside him. The Light of the Eldar was strong in all Elves, but as one who had lived once and been reborn, his was brighter than most. He now used this Light to touch the heart of the girl beside him.

Slowly, her breathing began to ease and her eyes to regain a spark of awareness. Ethelwen gave a great sigh of relief and wrapped her arms tightly around Alyssa's shoulders, holding her close.

"Meluir, are you well?" the Elf maiden whispered. "You've given us quite a fright."

"Did I?" the woman asked, glancing around. "I am sorry. It's just…"

Glorfindel did not like how her voice had trailed off. "What is it, dear one?" he pressed, gathering her hands in his. "Has someone frightened you?"

"No, not really," she slowly answered, eyes pointedly not meeting his.

That alarmed him even more. Alyssa never hid things from him or Ethelwen, her dearest friend. "Then someone has insulted you. Tell me who it is, and I will duel with them myself."

Alyssa shook her head. "No one has insulted me, either."

Whatever had happened to her, it had to have been terrible, to affect her so. "Meluir," Glorfindel whispered, leaning close to her. "Please, tell us what has happened. Let us help you."

Tears began to fill her eyes, which shocked him to the core. He had never before seen tears of sadness in her eyes, and he did not like it. The person who had caused this would suffer for causing her pain.

"It's Thorin," Alyssa whispered, startling them. "He…asked me to marry him."

The room went completely silent as the three of them took in her words. Glorfindel could easily count the breaths they all took.

Finally, he spoke. "It cannot be," he softly told her.

* * *

"But it is," I replied. "I thought he had asked me here as a friend, an ally to heal the breech between Elves, Men and Dwarves. But marriage!"

What could he be thinking? Was it a political alliance Thorin wanted? Or was it something…more?

I admit, I am a tremendous romantic, and the thought of Thorin Oakenshield having feelings for me made my heart flutter. By Middle Earth standards, I was rather old to be getting married and having children, but I was at the age where I wanted both of those things. I just hadn't found anyone back home to do any of that with.

' _Some people might think it old-fashioned back in my world, but it's what I want, very much_. _This might be my chance, to have someone who cares for me enough to want me to marry them_.'

I felt hope rising in my heart. I wasn't sure about any children that could be produced between Men and Dwarves, but Balin had said that it was possible. At my age, I should be able to provide at least one child to him. After looking after Estel for so long, I realized that I wanted a baby of my own to love.

"Meluir, are you listening to me?" Glorfindel demanded. "It cannot be."

The sheer force of his conviction confused and worried me.

"Why not? Do you think his offer a false one?" I asked. "I do think he cares for me, and I know he would never be cruel to me. Is that what worries you?"

* * *

He sighed. "That is not what I meant, dear heart," Glorfindel told her. "I meant…"

Oh, Valar; he would have to tell her and Ethelwen the truth. Meluir had to know what burdens had been laid on her shoulders, and Ethelwen, he was sure, would do everything possible to keep the dear girl sheltered and safe.

"Alyssa," he said, his voice grave, "There is something Lord Elrond never told you. And now, I truly think you must know."

* * *

In the aftermath of Glorfindel's revelations, I found myself lost in shock.

' _I won't age_?' my brain repeated. ' _Or at least age slower than the Rangers_ , t _han Aragorn and his people_?'

Oh, gods; would I live long enough to watch that sweet boy grow up, grow old, and die? Estel was a little brother or a son to me; there was no possible way I could handle that sort of loss.

' _And what of marriage_?' my heart cried out. ' _How could you marry someone, knowing you would have to watch them grow old and die before your eyes_?'

I could never marry anyone! Men would age faster than any other people; Dwarves aged slower, but would I outlive one of them, even with their longer lifespan?

Elves, of course, were out of the question. What if I bonded with one, and the Valar started up my aging again? If I did fall for an Elf, he would have to watch _me_ grow old and die, and that would kill him as well!

' _But what about children_? _Could I have children_? _Was it wise for me to have them, if I didn't age when they did_?'

By now, tears were flowing from my eyes, my heart a shattered mess in my chest. I remembered how one of the Valar had said that I would have much to do, and tremendous rewards for whatever tasks I had accomplished.

"But I don't _want_ to be immortal!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face. "Men are not meant for that!"

Ethelwen wrapped her arms around me. "I do not understand this either, dear one," she whispered, "But Lord Elrond and everyone who loves you in Rivendell, including myself, will stand by you, always."

"It might not be immortality," Glorfindel tried to assure me. "Lord Elrond did say that the light that fills you is that of the Eldar, but it is faint. Perhaps the Valar placed it within you, to keep you youthful and strong until your tasks here are done. Then, they might remove it, so that you might age as you normally would."

"We cannot know that for sure," Ethelwen said, her tone turning angry. "What if her youth is eternal, like ours? What do we do then? She will want to fall in love and marry. What if she _does_ fall in love, before these tasks of hers are done?"

Glorfindel looked as though he, too, stood near tears. "I don't know. Greater minds than mine must consider this matter. When we return to Rivendell, I highly suggest you speak with Lord Elrond about visiting the Lady Galadriel."

I sniffed a little as his gentle hands wiped the tears from my face, and Ethelwen offered me a handkerchief.

"For now, I think you should rest," Glorfindel suggested, looking pointedly at Ethelwen. "Perhaps a sleeping draught could be prepared?"

Not long after, I had downed a cup of herbal mixture that _looked_ unappetizing, but since Lord Elrond had made it, it tasted like a cool spring morning. While Glorfindel took the cup to be washed, Ethelwen put me in a nightgown and tucked me into bed, like I had done so often with Estel.

" _Mellon nin_ ," I softly called to her. "Please don't let Glorfindel argue with Thorin. I know he's upset about the proposal, but I'm not. Please tell him I am flattered, and if I were able to, I would truly consider the offer."

Ethelwen eyed me closely, but nodded all the same. "I will. Now, go to sleep. I will speak to you when you wake, and have something good and comforting to eat waiting for you."

I drifted off to sleep to the sound of her humming a gentle tune.

* * *

"She said that?" Glorfindel asked in disbelief. "She would truly consider a marriage to Thorin Oakenshield?"

Ethelwen could not hold back a scowl. "I watched her face when she spoke. She clearly wants to marry and have children. The King of Erebor is the only person thus far to show any sort of interest in her in that regard. What's more, he clearly cares for her; perhaps he even loves her. Is it any wonder that she would consider such an offer from him, if he can provide what she so longs for in her heart?"

"But for a ward of Lord Elrond to marry a Dwarf King!" Glorfindel exclaimed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "It is not to be borne."

It was not that he disliked Thorin; Glorfindel rather respected him, even liked him. But he could not like this. Alyssa was meant for other, greater things.

"What if this is something she was meant to do?" Ethelwen asked, eerily echoing a bit of his thoughts. "What if her marriage to Thorin brings our peoples closer together: Men, Elves and Dwarves? Would that not be a grand thing?"

He bit back a sharp rebuke, thinking carefully lest he anger her. Ethelwen loved Alyssa as she would a younger sister; she always looked after the young woman's best interest. Why would she not look out for her happiness, too?

"We do not know her full purpose here," he struggled to calmly reply. "Lord Elrond has long been in conference with Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel about her, but not even the Lady of the Golden Wood has been able to see Alyssa's future. It could be that so many people and their paths intersect with hers, that it is impossible to sort through them all."

"Or it could be that she can choose her own path," Ethelwen retorted. "I have as much faith in the Valar as you, but if they do not say what she is to change or do, then how can she know what it is they want? She is not a seer, or a sorceress with magic. She is a mortal girl who was brought here without warning or guidance. Is it any wonder that she will likely want to follow a life of her own choosing?"

Glorfindel began to rub his forehead. Elves did not usually have headaches, but he could feel one forming. "You are right. Men are a young race, and often need guidance. The difficulty with that is they often do not ask for it until it is too late."

"She did," Ethelwen proudly stated. "She did panic, but she rushed straight here to seek council from you."

He, too, was proud of Alyssa for not hastily answering Thorin's proposal. "Unfortunately, the only one who can truly council her on this is Lord Elrond. If she were to rashly accept the King of Erebor, she must bring the matter before her father first for his blessing to wed him and obtain a dowry."

To be quite truthful, Glorfindel fully believed that Thorin would take Alyssa as a bride even if she brought nothing to the union except herself. Thorin certainly did not need gold or jewels; he might ask for trade or some other sort of rights with Rivendell, but nothing more.

' _I wish I could get a message to Lord Elrond_ ,' Glorfindel thought, scowling at his feet. ' _He will want to know what has happened here today_.'

But summoning a messenger would be unwise, and might cause Thorin or Alyssa to act hastily, if they feared Lord Elrond might interfere.

' _If he were determined to do things correctly, Thorin will wish to send a delegation to Rivendell, officially asking for Alyssa's hand, but he will not do so until he is certain she will accept him. He knows she would never go against her adoptive father in anything_.'

But Glorfindel would only take Alyssa home if the girl completely lost all common sense, and did not listen to reason. She had not done either; for a woman who had just been surprised with a proposal, and who wanted love and a family, she had kept herself quite levelheaded.

' _We will remain here, for now_ ,' Glorfindel decided. ' _She is no fool; she will think this through, and hopefully choose wisely when the time comes_.'

He would simply have to make sure the choice she made was the right one.

* * *

"Did I not warn you about acting too soon?" Balin crossly lectured his King. "I _warned_ you! The girl does not have the feelings you do for her, and even then, I question whether it is love you feel, or a different sort of madness than that you had with your grandfather's gold."

Thorin was unsure whether to roar out in anger, or weep. "I know! I know I acted too soon, but what else could I do?"

He fell into a chair by the fireplace, which warmed his private quarters well. "I am not young anymore, Balin. I am not completely in my dotage, but I am not the strapping, youthful Prince who had once stood by the throne, watching my grandfather rule. I cannot afford a long wait."

The older Dwarf was still scowling, but as he poured wine into two goblets, there was a bit of understanding on his face. "I know that feeling, lad. You want a bonny wife, and little ones running about the place. It's something most of us feel at a certain age, and you've finally reached it."

Balin sighed and handed a cup to Thorin, who took and emptied it in three gulps. "You've also found a lass who has all the qualities you like and admire. She's not a stunning beauty like the Elves, but more subtle. She's wise, but not arrogant or cold. There's a stubbornness in her, but also a spark of warmth that is both sweet and gentle."

"Exactly!" Thorin exclaimed. "She is everything I want in not only a wife, but a Queen. Think of how we could prosper with her beside me!"

"Aye, lad, but remember: it's not only your happiness, or the good of your people you're dealing with," Balin chided him. "What of hers? Do you think she will accept your proposal out of obligation, as a guest in your house, or out of feeling? Do you even _know_ what her feelings are, in regards to you?"

No, he did not, fool that he was. He hadn't even considered how she felt, only his own emotions in regards to her. That in itself made it look as though he thought her less of a person, which wasn't true.

"I'm an idiot," Thorin groaned, passing a hand over his face in shame. "If I could go back, I would shower her with gifts, compliments, and any show of affection I could bestow upon her."

Balin rolled his eyes. "Ah, you know she'd never accept the gifts or compliments, and any show of affection from you would unnerve her. I doubt the girl has ever had a serious suitor, and any sudden outbursts or declarations of love would probably send her fleeing back to Rivendell."

And subtly was not a Dwarf trait. When courtship was involved, boldness was better; it kept other interested parties away, so that the couple could be left to court in peace. Thorin had chosen the customary direct route, and only now remembered that Alyssa was not a Dwarf. She was a woman who had lived with Elves, and was used to a gentler, more elegant approach.

"I'll make it up to her," he swore aloud. ' _Unless Lord Glorfindel sticks a sword through my belly, first._ '

Since the blonde Elf Lord was Alyssa's guardian while she was here, there was no doubt who Thorin would have to approach, when it came to her hand in marriage. It things went well, a Raven would have to be sent to Rivendell, requesting Elrond's permission, or for him to come to Erebor to discuss the potential marriage. But it was certainly Glorfindel that Thorin would have to approach first.

' _Though I would prefer to do it with a wall of armed Dwarves between us_.'

However, he rather doubted even that would prevent the Elf from skewering him. The Rivendell Elves were very protective of Alyssa; they would likely do anything they could to keep her from being hurt, physically or emotionally.

But he wouldn't know unless he tried talking to them.

* * *

When I woke from my sleep, it was to a lovely wooden box lying on the table close to my bed. A small slip of paper had only a few words, saying it was for me, from Thorin. The thought of him made me blush. Dare I open the gift he had sent?

Ethelwen wasn't around, so I decided to open it and see what was inside.

It was a dagger, beautifully crafted, with a handle of a golden brown wood. The blade was finely honed on both straight edges, the pommel of solid steel etched with Dwarf runes and decorations. It was of plain materials, no gold or silver, but excellent quality and craftsmanship. The one who had made this was very skilled.

The sheath was just as wonderful. It was silver or steel wrapped around plain brown leather, but again, the quality and skill shown through. I would be quite honored to wear such a blade…as long as Glorfindel approved my keeping it.

"Oh, good; you are awake!" Ethelwen exclaimed, coming into the room with an envelope. "This was just delivered by Lord Balin. It is from the King."

I accepted the parchment, and was amused at how my friend stood by the bed, watching closely as I broke the seal to read the contents.

It was, indeed, a letter from Thorin. In it, he apologized for his boldness, and asked that I forgive him. He explained Dwarf courting customs, and how being straightforward prevented any other interested parties from interfering in the courtship of a couple. There was also an invitation, asking to join Thorin, Balin and Glorfindel for an audience, in which we could discuss this situation.

I wasn't quite sure I wanted to discuss this matter, but it really ought to be done. If Glorfindel was right and the odds were against me ever marrying anyone, then Thorin had to be given some kind of excuse or explanation as to why I could not marry him.

Part of my heart broke a little. The thought of marrying Thorin had frightened me a little, but if I was quite honest with myself, the Dwarves had started to grow on me. Most of them had welcomed me quite openly, and treated me as though I were one of their own.

And if I were to be even more honest with myself, Thorin wouldn't be a bad choice for a husband. He was a bit rough around the edges, like all Dwarves, but that wasn't a bad thing; it would make things rather interesting. He was also kind to me, and had the makings of a good king, as well as a good person. He wouldn't abuse me, physically or emotionally, though I did suspect there was a temper under his usually calm exterior.

' _No, marriage to Thorin probably wouldn't be so bad_.'

And he cared about me. I could see it in his eyes, the day he had given me that _mithril_ chainmail shirt, and several times afterwards. I hadn't recognized it for what it was back then, but now I knew he at least had a crush on me. And while crushes could fade over time, I had the feeling that his might just deepen into something stronger, if we were allowed to wed.

' _But do you want to become Queen_?' the logical part of my brain asked.

Once again, I had to be honest with myself. Just the idea of being queen of anything terrified me. I wasn't a leader; I was more of a follower, or someone who could sit happily in the background and council those who asked for aid.

The thought of being in charge of a kingdom sent a chill down my spine. While I did consider myself a responsible person, it was quite different between being responsible for myself, and being responsible for an entire country (or underground mountain kingdom). I would have to think of their lives, their welfare, and how even one wrong move could lead to people suffering because of what I'd done.

Yes, leadership was a frightening thought, and a great responsibility. If I somehow did end up marrying Thorin, could I be a good queen?

All these thoughts and worries swirled inside my head, until a messenger arrived, asking that I join Thorin, Balin, and Lord Glorfindel in the King's personal library.

* * *

When she found out where I was going and why, Ethelwen insisted on attending with me. I personally thought she only wanted to be there in case I burst into tears. For some reason, crying females sent males into a helpless panic.

Thorin's library was fairly spacious, though the walls seemed to lack a great deal of reading material. Apparently, without proper care during Smaug's occupancy here, the local rodents had found them, and it was taking time to find replacements.

After a servant had brought a tray of refreshments and departed, Balin chose to speak first. "Lord Glorfindel, I am sorry for all the distress this has caused Alyssa. We're all very fond of her, and some of her personality is so Dwarf-like, we sometimes forget that she isn't one of our kind. I'm afraid Thorin's straightforward behavior in courtship is evidence of that."

At those words, Glorfindel was scowling rather deeply. I attributed that to the compliments Balin had given, though to an Elf, it probably sounded more like insults. Since I wanted to keep matters from getting worse between Elves and Dwarves, I decided it was best that I intervene.

"That's alright, Balin," I rushed to assure him. "However, I'm afraid that what is said cannot be unsaid, and it has caused quite a lot of stress for everyone here."

Thorin shifted in his chair. "I meant what I said in my letter to you, Allie," he said. I did not miss the affectionate tone of his voice as he spoke. "I am sorry for my boldness. I know my actions have not been that of a suitor, and if I have Lord Glorfindel's permission, I would like to remedy that immediately."

Now my guardian looked ready to take a swing in Thorin's direction. I quickly placed a hand on his arm, gently squeezing it in an attempt to signal him to calm down.

"Thorin, please understand that while I am flattered by your proposal, matters are far more complicated than they appear," I said, endeavoring to sound diplomatic. "These I leave to Lord Glorfindel to explain."

Yes, it was petty, but since I was going to be practically immortal and alone for the next sixty years or more, I felt I had the right to be.

Glrofindel shot a brief glare at me, but after swearing the Dwarves to secrecy, he proceeded to very carefully explain how a marriage between myself and Thorin would not be possible.

The Dwarves listened very carefully and silently, not even asking a single question throughout the whole account. I saw their eyes widen or narrow, as though in anger or shock, but they never even let a single exclamation escape throughout the whole speech.

Finally, it was over, and silence filled the room. I waited for Thorin to agree to stop courting me, or Balin to insist that his King find another female, Dwarf or otherwise, to pursue. The worst I imagined were insults or fury, either at me, the Elves of Rivendell, or the gods.

I did not expect what happened next.

"Why would everything you have told me change my feelings for Lady Alyssa?" Thorin asked, leaning calmly back in his seat.

Glorfindel and I stared at him. "You mean…it doesn't?" I managed to ask, wondering if I'd heard correctly.

The look he gave me was so warm, I felt my face blush. "Where you are from does not concern me. You are still the young woman I've grown more than fond of. The only fear I have now is whether or not your guardians will allow me to court you, because they fear what sort of future I may deprive you of."

I could almost see fire coming out of Glorfindel's eyes. "It is not just her future," he sharply replied. "It is her present, as well. She has a family in Rivendell, a foster brother who loves her with all his heart."

He turned his attention towards me, his gaze softening considerably as he did so. "Meluir," he said in quiet Elvish, "Please, think of how this will affect Estel. He has already lost a father; do not make him lose a sister, too."

Oh, no; I'd forgotten about poor Estel! I did love that sweet boy, so very much. How could I leave him now? He was only ten years old! Would my leaving Rivendell at this time cause some sort of emotional trauma that would harm him later?

' _Lord knows he's going to have enough of that later, when he's grown_! _Why add to it_?'

And Gilraen! What about her? Would I leave her alone in Rivendell, after all the time we spent together over the years? She was like my sister; would she be happy if I married Thorin, or would she weep and beg me to stay with her?

"I would never keep Alyssa from her family," Thorin tried to assure my guardian. "She would be free to travel to Rivendell as often as she pleased, with a full Dwarf guard to protect her."

Glorfindel smoothly got to his feet, a bland expression on his face. "We cannot speak of this now. I must discuss this matter with my charge, closely. If need be, I will write of this to Lord Elrond. If you will excuse us?"

No one had time to protest, so quickly did he haul me out of the room, his hands gentle but firm as he escorted me down the hall.

* * *

Thorin wanted to follow and make sure that Alyssa would be alright, but decided to stay where he was. Glorfindel would never hurt her, for all that he had dragged her away like she was a sack of grain just now.

He looked over at Balin. "That did not go as well as I'd hoped."

Balin shrugged. "Let Glorfindel write to Lord Elrond, if they must. Once they hear from him, things will either go forward, or die where they stand. Now, however, you need to focus your energy elsewhere, such as on the treaties with Dale and Mirkwood."

With that, his friend and mentor departed, leaving Thorin alone with his thoughts.

He had been truthful with the others, in regards to his feelings for Alyssa. Lord Glorfindel's information had not changed those. In fact, it had only enhanced them.

' _She truly is a special woman_.' He had known that already, before finding out she had been chosen by the Valar.

What pleased him even more was the knowledge that Alyssa was a woman who would not age and die before him. That had been his greatest fear: losing her too soon. Barring the Dunadain, Men were known for their short lives. Even hobbits lived to a century or more, which was longer than most Men aged to.

Dwarves lived to 250 years, or longer…and Thorin was nearing his 196th birthday. ' _I will at least have fifty years with her at my side_.'

His imagination took hold at that point. He envisioned her in fine gowns made in Dale, her hair glittering with jewels, silver, and gold. A throne would sit next to his, so that all who visited would pay homage to her as well.

' _She will be the greatest jewel of my house, worth more to me than even the Arkenstone_.'

If they were blessed with children, Thorin would count himself the richest Dwarf in the world. The young ones would be Princes and Princesses of Erebor, but he would have to discuss the matter of succession with Fili and Alyssa later.

' _If there_ _ **is**_ _a later, and a matter to discuss_.'

He could only hope there was.

* * *

AN: Review?


	19. Words of the Wise

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

Not much to say in this note, except that that there's a special 'guest appearance' by someone we haven't seen in a while.

Enjoy the chapter, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Words of the Wise :**

After our meeting with Thorin, Glorfindel wouldn't allow me out of his sight. He was fully intent on acting the overly-protective father figure, which meant I was constantly followed by him everywhere I went.

As we walked, I often scowled at my feet and thought, ' _This is just ridiculous. Just what does he hope to achieve by this_?'

Did Glorfindel think I would go running into the King's arms, begging him to marry me this very instant?

It wasn't as though I were involved in a sordid romance with Thorin. I didn't even love him, though I did like him. ' _Well, that's a bit harsh. I am rather fond of him, though I wouldn't call it love_.'

Maybe that's what Glorfindel feared –that I would spend so much time with Thorin, I would fall in love with him and want to marry him. He might even fear that I would defy Lord Elrond, and marry against his will.

It was a bit of a realization. ' _Does that mean I would pull an elopement, and marry someone Elrond didn't think suitable for me_?'

That would only make things more difficult for everyone. The worst outcome of all this would be Lord Elrond disowning me, probably forbid me from ever coming near Rivendell again. That meant never seeing Estel grow up, or visiting Gilraen –or having her visit Erebor.

' _Why does this have to be so difficult_?' I wailed inside my head.

All I wanted was to find a place here and be happy, with a family of my own. Why couldn't the Valar, who had been so willing to tear me away from my own world to bring me here, give me any answers?

' _If they want me to find my own path, then I want this to be it_ ,' I decided. ' _If I had my way, I would accept Thorin's proposal and that would be it_.'

But I couldn't be a selfish brat about this. There were many others that had to be considered, like Estel and Gilraen, and their futures. What consequences would my actions have on them?

' _I need advice, but from who_?'

Not Lord Elrond; I had a feeling I knew what he would say. Balin was out of the question, too, as was Glorfindel. So who did that leave?

' _Lady Galadriel_!'

I nearly hit myself over the head because of my stupidity. Maybe I could ask to travel to Lothlorien and get Galadriel's help. Surely she would know what I should do?

After being followed about all day, Glorfindel finally allowed me to return to my rooms alone, where Ethelwen waited with an anxious expression on her face. After assuring her I was fine, she fetched me a bath, and a good meal.

Once I'd eaten, she brushed my hair until I felt sleepy, and tucked me into bed, where I promptly fell into dreams.

* * *

The dreamscape I found myself in was beautiful, far more magnificent than anywhere I had ever imagined, or visited.

Silver trees, tall as a skyscraper, rose all around me. Their leaves were green or gold, a marvelous contrast of color against the blue sky overhead. I smiled at the sound of soft bird song, and inhaled the scent of flowers, green things, and water.

"Come, Meluir," a clear, gentle voice called to me. "Come, Alyssa. We must speak."

The voice echoed around the woods and inside my head. There was no doubt who it could be.

Following the sound of rushing water and rustling leaves, I found a perfect green space, with a white marble bench off to one side.

And there, standing in the middle of the glen was Lady Galadriel herself, glowing in a white gown that shimmered with light.

"Am I dreaming?" I whispered, staring around in awe. "It seems like I am, but it feels so real."

I could smell the green grass and the water, feel the breezes coming through the trees. It was too real to be a simple dream…right?

She smiled and held her arms out to me, as a mother would to a child in need of a hug. I accepted her invitation without a word, and as her arms wrapped around me, I realized that this was the first time an Elf had given me a full, hearty embrace.

I was surprised at the experience. Out of all the Elves I knew, only Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elrond were the most likely to physically comfort me, though they had rarely had the need to do so. I'd only gotten hugs from Estel and Gilraen, and the occasional half-hug from Ethelwen.

But being held in the arms of an Elf was far different than being held by a human. Elves seemed to have a fluid grace to them, in the way they moved, fought, danced; even sat. That fluidity came from their very being, from inside their bodies, and when pressed against one of those perfect forms, I _felt_ it.

It was all silver and gold, warmth and coolness, gentle and firm, solid and liquid. I don't know if it was Galadriel radiating comfort, but I actually _felt_ comforted as she hugged me. The tension and worry inside drained away, like a small stream down a mountain of melting snow.

We stood together for several moments, a warm wind around us that was full of the scent of green, growing things. At last, she spoke.

"You poor child," she whispered into my ear. "I saw what troubles you in my Mirror, and felt the turmoil inside your heart even from here."

She then carefully pulled back and led me to the stone bench. "I have seen the longing you have. You dream of loving another, and being loved in return, with children to fill your heart with joy."

I nodded, looking down at my lap. Somehow, I was garbed as she was, in a white Elf gown, instead of the pale pink nightgown I'd worn to bed.

"So, am I really in your realm?" I whispered, my eyes lifting to take in the trees around us.

She chuckled. "In a way. I am in your mind, and I fear that mine is far more powerful than yours. You see Lothlorien because it is the place first and foremost in my mind and heart. But yes, you are dreaming, but I am also here with you in this dreamscape."

Okay, then. Who was I to argue mystical mind things like this? It was rather creepy, but she really was just trying to help me.

"You say you saw things in your Mirror. So you know about Thorin?" I whispered, my fingers nervously tracing the beaded pattern of my gown.

Galadriel nodded. "Rare are the tales of Dwarves marrying outside their own kind. However, the Dwarf King does seem to care for you. His feelings are strong; and they are a very loyal people."

She said that last part a bit of emphasis, which I immediately caught. She meant I would not have to worry about Thorin 'wandering' during our marriage, the way Men did. True, men here in Middle Earth were more honorable, but it wouldn't surprise me if there were guys who 'strayed.'

"But…would I be able to marry him?" I asked, still tracing designed with my fingers. "Lord Elrond seems against it. He thinks I should stay in Rivendell, where I might grow wiser, to help change whatever it is the Valar need me to."

She actually sighed, a slight hint of frustration tinting the sound, causing me to look up at her. Wise blue eyes had crinkled a little in amusement, but there was a gleam that told of her annoyance with my foster father.

"As fond as I am of my daughter's husband, he has grown overly protective of their children, since her departure to the Undying Lands," Galadriel said with a sad smile. "He has reason to be guarded, I suppose, but he cannot shelter them forever. You, particularly, have a long, difficult path, and I believe you deserve to find happiness on your journey."

I felt tears in my eyes. "So what do I do? Thorin is kind, and I am fond of him, but not in the way he is of me. I might grow to love him, perhaps, but our lives together will be very long ones, and he will grow old and die, while I stay young and living."

She wrapped her arms around me again. "This is true," she admitted. "But if you choose to accept Thorin, betrothals in Middle Earth last a year or more. And during that time, it is customary for the two intended to be apart."

Again, her hinting sparked something in my head. "So…I could…go back to Rivendell? Or travel to Lothlorien, to visit you?"

Pulling back, Galadriel lifted a corner of a sleeve and dabbed at my face. "I would be happy to receive you here. But have you truly thought about the future you would have, either as Thorin's wife, or as an unmarried woman, living in Rivendell?"

Now, here was dangerous ground. If I actually focused on those choices, what would stop Galadriel from fishing information out of my head? She probably wouldn't do it on purpose, but considering how high my emotions were, it might make it easier for her to see what I was thinking.

"Please, dear one; think carefully," she advised. "If you decide _not_ to wed Thorin, you may still visit Erebor as often as you would like. I am sure Elrond would happily provide guards for you. You could even become a representative of Rivendell, and make Erebor your home for decades, before returning to your foster father."

That was true. However, my constantly being near Thorin, yet romantically out of reach might be torture for him. I could not do that him, not when he had been so good to me, and to those I cared for.

"You need not rush to decide now," Galadriel assured me, placing a gentle hand on my own. "Rest well, Meluir."

* * *

I woke feeling unsure and exhausted. Lucky for me, no events or meetings with Thorin or other Dwarves were scheduled for the next few days, so I was free to sleep and think as much as I pleased.

Ethelwen was concerned at my desire to 'stay in,' but she understood I had a great deal to think about. She promised to bring me anything I desired, and would keep me company, in case my thoughts became too deep or distressing.

Glorfindel was told to leave me be, so that I could think in peace. He agreed, and decided to spend his time inspecting and practicing with the guards we had brought with us. Apparently he felt they needed the exercise.

And so my days of deep thought began.

* * *

While I had several personal reasons to marry Thorin, or want to marry him, I had to think of all the angles, including the negatives. There were so many of them, I decided to scribble them down on a list, to try and make my decision easier.

First was the idea that the Dwarves might not accept me, either as a person or as their Queen. Some of them, like Balin, Fili, Kili, and Ori called me their friend, but it would be a completely different matter when it came to being accepted by an entire Mountain full of Dwarves.

' _You can't please everyone_ ,' I reminded myself. ' _There will undoubtedly be handfuls of Dwarves who won't like their King marrying a human_.'

And if they didn't like me or my race, they definitely wouldn't like any child produced through the marriage. What would happen to my children, if the people did not accept them as Prince or Princess? If that happened, they certainly would not accept our child as King or Queen.

And that brought another important question: What if I couldn't bear Thorin a child? A King definitely needs an heir, or several of them. If, for some reason, I couldn't give them to him, would he grow to hate me for it? Even if he did forgive me, would his people want him to divorce me, if divorce existed in Middle Earth, and marry again, for the sake of producing an heir?

' _That could cause a whole new pile of messes. If I find out I can't produce children for Thorin, and he decided to stay married to me, the people might wonder if the marriage was a bad idea. True, he has Fili as his heir, but Kings need more than one, and with Kili out of the picture, the Dwarves are going to want Thorin to ensure that his line continues_.'

Rebellions on Earth had been started over such things; I did _not_ want to be the one to cause a war over the future monarchy of Erebor!

And what would happen after Thorin died? If Glorfindel was right, he was certain to die long before I did. I was fairly confident that, if he inherited the throne, Fili wouldn't throw me out, but I wondered if the people of Erebor would want their human queen gone, so that Fili could rule with whomever he chose as his own queen. Would I return to Rivendell, to wait for future events to occur?

And speaking of being queen…would I make a good one? Could I be on the side of the Dwarves, when I wanted to make sure that the Elves and Men were treated fairly during trade and peace talks? The Dwarves might accuse me of favoritism, if I sided with the Elves or Men over them, and that would only cause more problems for Thorin to deal with.

' _At this rate, the amount of problems I could potentially cause will put Thorin in the grave decades ahead of time. He'll probably wear himself out, or die of stress_.'

I had no idea if Dwarves could suffer from the same ailments that humans could, but I really didn't want to find out. If they did, the last thing I wanted was to cause Thorin illness or injury. He did not deserve a heart attack or stroke because of me.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I stopped and looked at the list I had compiled. So far, this was not going in Thorin's favor.

I sighed. ' _I suppose I could consider myself lucky. Princess back on Earth weren't given the choice about who they were to marry; they just did as they were told_.'

Of course, a lot of those marriages ended up being very unhappy, and occasionally ended in some sort of bloody battle or war. I didn't think a marriage to Thorin would end up that way, but you never know.

' _And the last thing we need is a bloodbath before the War of the Ring_.'

The Valar certainly wouldn't be happy, since that was probably against what they had brought me here to do.

By now, I felt like beating my head against the wall. This was the second day I had spent in my rooms, and I could tell that Ethelwen was beginning to worry about me. The poor dear had been so good about bringing me meals and soothing things to drink, as well as the occasional headache medicine, but her face was starting to look as worn and stressed as mine.

"Meluir," a soft voice called, startling me from my thoughts.

Turning, I saw Ethelwen standing in the doorway. It was as though she'd heard my thoughts about her. "Dear one, please go outside today. Ride your horse, take some air. It will do you good."

Staring down at the paper on my desk, I saw the mass of scribbles, crossed out words, and lines darting around the pages. There was a kink in my neck, and my head felt muddled. Maybe she was right; I did need some fresh air.

' _And since I'll already be out, I can go make a social call_.'

* * *

Glorfindel was thrilled that I wanted to go out for a ride, and ordered eight of my Elf guards to accompany me. He also gave me a small bag of coins, in case I stopped by Dale to do some shopping.

' _Maybe some retail therapy would do me some good, too_.'

I couldn't remember the last time I had gone shopping. Everything I wanted in Rivendell was provided for me without my asking, thanks to Ethelwen. I suspected it was because she always checked my clothes, shoes, and other possessions for damage. If she thought I needed something, and the item wasn't a favorite or had sentimental value, a brand new replacement appeared where the old one had been.

As I rode Shan towards Dale, the 21st Century girl in me appeared, and I felt myself relaxing a little. Already, I was deciding where I was going to shop, before paying my social call. This way, I would be a good guest by bringing my hosts a nice gift, to make up for my unexpected visit.

I didn't want to bother Bard or his family, so I decided to tour the area with just my guards at my back. Clever creatures that they were, the horses could be trusted to wander outside the town on their own and not cause too much trouble.

Like my guards, I was a little weary of being in Dale without a guide. I'd dressed subtly in dark blue, shirt and breeches, with brown boots, a belt, and wrist gauntlets; the latter three all bore at least one of the small knives Glorfindel had given me in Rivendell, hidden inside. The money pouch was tucked in an inner pocket of my tunic.

In the time I had been in Erebor, which was over two weeks now, Dale had made remarkable progress in construction.

Perhaps it was the new army of stonemasons, who split the stones, directed where to stack and layer them, and carved decorations into where directed. Most were Dwarves, which surprised me; I'd thought they would stay inside the Mountain to live, but perhaps there wasn't enough space for all the newly arrived citizens? The 'village' inside Erebor had been noisier of late; perhaps some Dwarves had volunteered to move into the town.

Whatever it was, with Dwarves working on the buildings, I knew the craftsmanship was going to be superb. When it comes to stone of any kind, Dwarves were the ones to hire.

' _As commercial as that sounds, it's also true_.'

The faces here were happier, too, but there were fewer of them, for I had seen numerous farmers out in the fields on the ride to Dale. Some of the fields looked as though they were be expansions of already existing orchards, with men digging and planting seeds in rows directly next to the blossoming trees.

' _It certainly looks like Thranduil will keep his side of his agreement with Dale and Erebor. That's certainly a good sign_.'

The markets looked the same as they had when I'd visited before, but when they saw me coming, the stall owners all perked up, likely smelling coinage in the air. As for me, I saw Tavis the baker, and his daughter Hanna at their stall, the baskets in front of them steaming slightly. There were fresh rolls, loaves of bread, and the famous tarts Tilda loved so much.

I, too, had grown fond of those treats.

Elves were marvelous bakers; I'd had some of the best bread and rolls of my life in Rivendell. Unfortunately, Elves did not possess the infamous 'sweet tooth' that humans did, so it was nearly impossible for me to find something sugary. I desperately missed Danish pastries, cinnamon rolls, and gooey chocolate chip cookies. Oh, lord, what I wouldn't give for chocolate in Middle Earth!

Fortunately, Tavis knew what he was doing, and used a healthy amount of honey or crystalized honey for his pastries. So, of course, he was my very first stop.

"My lady!" Hanna greeted me, bouncing slightly on her feet. "Welcome! We weren't expecting you in town."

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Well, I needed a day in the sunshine. Will you tell me what you have today?"

Tavis watched proudly as his daughter talked in great detail about each item, and how it was fresh, laid out not even fifteen minutes ago. The freshest, she bragged, was a set of tarts filled with cherry preserves, and another with apple jam.

I asked that a dozen cherry be sent to Bard's house, while a dozen of each be sent to Erebor, for me and my friends there. I also asked for a half dozen of each to be tucked into a basket, to take with me. Tavis was looking happier with each item I ordered, and as I paid for everything, he added a loaf of fresh bread, which I appreciated.

After the baker's stall, I walked around the rest, finding the cloth merchants very quickly. My Elvish clothing was beautiful, but their colors were like their pastries; subtle, and elegant. I wanted something a bit bolder.

Dale happily obliged. I had no idea where they got the thread or the means to dye it, but somehow, the weavers had managed to produce colors that dazzled, almost to the point of hurting the eyes. There were bright and brilliant blues, vivid reds and purples, and greens that put the shimmering spring grass to shame. I even admired the orange, yellow and pink fabrics, though I would have looked terrible wearing them.

I bought several bolts of thicker, warmer material, as gifts for Gilraen and Estel. The fabric would make good scarves or gloves, which Estel would definitely need during his time out in the wilds. I wish I had enough coin to purchase bolts of wool, as well, but I knew that would have to wait for another shopping trip.

I _did_ have enough money to buy a few extra food stuffs, such as roasted nuts, dried meat, and what was left of the winter vegetables, to make stews with. There was also an old woman selling clay jars of honey, which I thought would make a nice treat.

My shopping done, I had my guards escort me out the gates, where our horses stood waiting. Shan looked longingly at my baskets, until I gave him a carrot as a reward for his patience.

Then, we were on our way to visit Kili and Tauriel.

* * *

This visit, Kili was out hunting, while Tauriel sat at home, mixing something in the pot over the fire. While my guards waited outside, she invited me in, received my gifts of food with enthusiasm, and was even more thrilled with the jar of honey I presented her.

"I had meant to buy some for our tea, but have not yet had the chance," she said, carefully tucking the jar away on a high shelf.

Tauriel noticed the look I gave her, and smiled. "Kili has a fondness for sweets, so I must hide them, if I'm to have my own share."

Pastries were another luxury they appeared not to be able to afford just yet.

"We're doing well, considering," Tauriel admitted, setting the basket aside. "Fili sent word that the King would start the building of a house for us in Dale, if we wanted. But Kili and I have talked, and we decided we did not want to take a home away from someone who needed it more. Kili disliked the thought that he would be given priority over others, because his uncle is the King."

She poured me a cup of tea, added a little honey, and cut one of the cherry pastries in half, for us to share. As I stirred the honey in my tea, I took in the tidiness of the cottage. "It looks like you mean to expand the house," I commented, noting faint chalk lines on the far wall.

Tauriel shrugged. "It is an idea. The cottage was for one man to live in alone, and it is starting to grow uncomfortable for us, to have such a tight space. Kili thought it would be easier to expand the cottage, rather than start anew elsewhere."

"Are you _sure_ you wouldn't want a house in Dale?" I asked, sipping my tea. It was very good; possibly a blend from Mirkwood, sold or traded to a merchant in town.

"Kili knows that I would not be happy in a bustling town or city," Tauriel explained. "I would like to be near trees, but there are few this far from Mirkwood. The open meadows and hills are good enough, and full of lovely flowers and plants. I would not like being surrounded by noise, people, and the stench of everything mixing together."

Now that she mentioned it, the town had been somewhat smelly. I was glad for the well-maintained stone streets, with any questionable solids and liquids flowing into the gutters, to avoid stepping in. The people of Dale were doing an admirable job of being careful with their waste, but that might change as the number of people grew.

"We are also in no danger here," Tauriel hastily assured me. "We sleep with weapons nearby, it's true, but I know that there are patrols of Elves, Men and Dwarves all about the area. If there were danger, horns would sound, and we would hear it in time to arm ourselves."

I sighed. "Well, if you're sure. I know the town is less than an hour's walk away, but I do worry about you both."

On the other hand, if their house expansion went accordingly, the cottage could turn out rather well for them. They didn't need a palace; they just wanted enough rooms to have some personal space.

"A bedroom, perhaps, and a side room for storing armor and weaponry?" I suggested. "Maybe this tiny space could be converted into a small kitchen, with a larger room attached, as a place where you can receive guests?"

Perking up, Tauriel went to one of the wall shelves and produced a vague drawing of the house she and Kili had planned together. Some of the things I had suggested were already drawn onto the parchment, with more details about the size of the spaces and where the furniture would go. It would take quite a bit of money, materials, and time, but it would be worth it.

"Now, Meluir," Tauriel said, after we retook our seats. "What troubles you? I can see something burdens your heart. Will you let me help you, as you have helped me?"

I sighed. "A certain matter has come up, one that might, possibly, cause me to live in Erebor for many years. I am not sure if I should accept it or not."

She gave me a look that was full of curiosity. "Has the King asked that you be Rivendell's representative to Erebor?"

Well, I suppose you could put it that way, but I couldn't tell anyone about the proposal. Someone might start gossiping, and that would not be a good thing.

So, out loud, I muttered, "Yes. But I'm not certain if it is something I want."

Which was the truth. I _didn't_ know if I wanted to marry Thorin. If I was in love with him, I would have accepted his proposal immediately and sent letters to Lord Elrond, begging him to let me marry him.

But I wasn't in love with him; I only liked him. There were worse people I could find myself married to, rather than a kind, generous Dwarf King. His nephews liked me, certainly, but wasn't enough to accept his proposal.

"And have you considered the loss you would feel, living here for years and years?" Tauriel delicately asked. "Yes, you would have a powerful position, even form new friendships here. But what of those you will leave behind?"

I sighed a little as Tauriel eyed me closely. "There _is_ someone you will be leaving behind, isn't there?" she pressed.

Well, I suppose Lord Elrond would grow to accept my living in Erebor, as would Glorfindel and Ethelwen. Gilraen would miss me terribly, as her only human friend, but she would have Estel to comfort her, wouldn't she?

I paused my thoughts right there. What about Estel? He was growing up, and would continue to go out to explore the wilds with the Sons of Elrond, but he was still young enough to be a comfort to his mother. He would, undoubtedly, miss me a great deal, but surely he would visit me when he was older and officially a Ranger?

' _That would be when he's able to travel to Lothlorien, to meet Arwen and fall in love with her_.'

But what if Elrond tried to discourage their romance? What if losing me to Thorin made Elrond even more protective of Arwen and _her_ marriage prospects? It was possible that, after he found out about their romance, he'd lose it –and we very much needed Elrond at his best when the War came around.

I would have to be there to encourage the Aragorn/Arwen love story. After all, it was their destiny. And if Aragorn didn't have Arwen's love to motivate and cheer him at his lowest, the War of the Ring would be lost, and Darkness would fall across the world.

My body sagged forward at my realization. ' _Now I know how Frodo will feel, when he has the fate of the world on his shoulders_.'

Of course, it was a bit unfair of me to compare our situations, as I wouldn't have the One Ring of Power around my neck.

Still, to keep Sauron from winning, I would have to make sure that things went as they should, or even better. It wasn't just about me; I couldn't afford to be selfish.

' _Besides, didn't one of the Valar say that I would be rewarded_?'

I seemed to recall a vague sort of memory about that, though I had previously thought it a dream. But if I was right, and They fully intended to give me something in return for everything I sacrificed now, perhaps, someday, I would find the future I dreamed of.

But first, I would have to hurt someone who had been so good to me.

* * *

-AN: Review?


	20. Fond Farewells

AN: I own nothing from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_.

This is where Meluir/Alyssa says goodbye to Erebor, but it won't be forever. I fear it's a bit choppier than previous chapters, but I really wanted to get certain things written into this one.

Enjoy the chapter, and please don't forget to review.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Fond Farewells :**

Tauriel and I spoke for another hour, about how she and Kili were faring and what their plans were for the future.

Although they were determined to stay in the cottage, they were very short on money. I could tell this worried her, as she tentatively asked if the funds Thorin wanted put towards a house in Dale might instead go to the efforts to expand their existing home.

"It would be better for us all," Tauriel assured me. "We are fond of our home, and where it stands. We would not want to live anywhere else."

I promised to bring it up to Fili, who would have a better chance of convincing Thorin on the matter. I had a chance to stay for the afternoon meal, but decided it would be best to return to Erebor. There was a great deal I needed to do, and not much time to do it.

* * *

If Elves could break out into a spontaneous 'happy dance,' Glorfindel certainly would have. Being the dignified person that he was, however, he kept his joy restrained to a brilliant smile and relieved expression.

"I am proud of you, dear one," he said, coming to hug me. "Had you chosen to accept Thorin and remain here, I feared your future and your life would be far more difficult than you imagined."

His greatest fear was that, while he did not think the Dwarves would ever harm me, there was always reason to doubt that they would ever accept me as their queen. Having to mount a rescue mission to save me from angry Dwarves was the last thing he wanted.

I agreed with him, and asked that he accompany me to Thorin's study tomorrow, to bear witness to my refusal of marriage to the Dwarf King.

"I will do so, as will Ethelwen," he said. "Today, you should try and find the words you will use to gently refuse the King tomorrow morning."

Easier said than done. It was the longest afternoon of my life, followed by a sleepless night, but I finally decided to keep my refusal brief, but gentle. Thorin deserved that, at least. I could only hope he took it well.

* * *

To my surprise, Thorin took my rejection of his proposal better than I expected.

He did not yell or curse, or do anything I expected an angry Dwarf to do. I had imagined thrown items, waving fists, and threats of war against Lord Elrond.

It was eerie, watching Thorin plead his case. He offered to court me properly, to give me gifts of gold and jewels, even land in the areas around the Mountain to do what I wished with.

Guilt filled me as I watched him try to convince me to accept him, even as Glorfindel seemed ready to threaten a duel (or worse). I even admired how Thorin did not seek to remind me of the power I would wield if I were Queen Under-the-Mountain. It was as if he knew that power would frighten, rather than tempt me.

' _It shows he made an effort to know who I am_.'

His pleas did not fall on deaf ears or a hard heart -I wasn't a monster, after all. But it was not meant to be for us, and I had to make Thorin see that.

"Please understand, this is not an easy choice for me," I told him. "I have had council from those wiser than myself, and given your offer a great deal of thought. There is no other way I could make this choice."

Thorin seemed ready to protest, but stopped himself. "You are right; I know you are not a thoughtless person, and that you would not make a decision without seeking advice from others."

Again, I was grateful he knew me enough to see that. "Then you know I made this choice on my own, without much influence from those around me."

I told him everything I could, without giving away the fact that I knew the future of Middle Earth. After all, Glorfindel was in the room, and I had no idea if Lord Elrond had told him of where I was from, and what I knew.

I explained that Estel needed me, as did Gilraen. I told him that they were of the Dunedain, and that their lives would be as long as a Dwarf's. I also hinted that Estel would have a rough life, growing up as a human in an Elven Realm, and that he would need all the love and support both Gilraen and I could give him, for when he grew older and began exploring the world outside Rivendell.

I spoke of my dream visitation from Lady Galadriel through her magic, as well as her suggestion that I be a representative of Rivendell to Erebor.

"However," I said, keeping my tone sympathetic, "I know that my constant presence could be difficult for you, Thorin, and I do not wish to cause you pain or discomfort."

The smile he gave me was soft and affectionate; a real smile from the heart, not a false one. "Your presence has never caused me pain, Alyssa," he said in a gentle voice. "You have only brought me joy, something I have not felt for many years. I can never thank you enough for that."

A warmth inside me spread, from my head down to my toes. ' _Somehow, he knows exactly what to say to a girl_.'

Almost as though he sensed a change in me, Glorfindel cleared his throat. "So we are all in agreement that the proposal is refused?"

Thorin's warm expression turned sour as he looked at my guardian. "For the present, we agree. However, I would like to extend an invitation to Lady Alyssa, asking that she visit us every few years, to maintain her friendships with those in Erebor and Dale, as well as with Mirkwood. I believe that this will help maintain peace between these realms."

Glorfindel seemed ready to shout down the idea, but froze when I put a restraining hand on his arm. He saw the glare I shot him out of the corner of my eye, and returned it, but said nothing. He would wait to see what I did first.

"I think it a very good idea," I calmly replied. "I would like to see how Bard and his family are, and there are numerous Dwarves I would like to maintain friendships with here in Erebor."

I threw Glorfindel another _look_. "And I'm sure King Thranduil would be much appreciative if his new Elf Friend visited. Ignoring the great honor he bestowed upon me would be quite rude, don't you think?"

Almost against his will, Glorfindel nodded and sat back in his chair. "You are right, dear one," he admitted. "But that is something we must discuss with Lord Elrond."

I held back a scowl as he muttered in Elvish, "Communications between Rivendell and Erebor will be quite busy in the future, I think."

I chose to ignore that. It was something I would gladly argue with him and Lord Elrond about later. Right now, all that mattered was that we found a middle ground where everyone would be at least mildly content.

"Agreed," Thorin said with a nod. "My invitation is an open one to you, Alyssa. You may visit the Mountain whenever you wish, and I will happily receive you, and anyone you care to bring with you."

He took his leave, but not before I saw something spark in his eyes. That was when I knew my refusal was not final for him. He would try and win me over every time I visited.

' _I guess I'm going to have to keep my guard up from now on, because things just got more complicated_.'

* * *

Whatever he might say to Alyssa, Thorin Oakenshield was not one to give up easily.

' _She no doubt expected me to explode in anger at her refusal. It certainly would not be the first time I lost my temper in front of others_.'

But that would have accomplished nothing, except confirm Lord Glorfindel's beliefs that Thorin's temper made him unsuitable, or unstable. And Thorin very much wanted the Elf Lord to think him worthy, for without either Lord Elrond or Lord Glorfindel's approval, Alyssa would never accept him.

In his heart, he knew that she would be a good Queen. She sought fairness for everyone, no matter if they were Elf, Dwarf, or Men. She interacted well with people; was kind to children; and cared about the welfare of all, whether they were peasant or king.

She had spirit, but it was a quiet, constantly burning flame. His was the great, fiery rage that most feared, as a warrior and king. He needed someone steady, wise, and quiet, to counter his own temper. Alyssa had possibly anticipated a great show of that temper, when she refused him, but he would rather throw himself off the top of the Mountain than frighten her.

In his head, Thorin imagined her descending from a throne beside his, to greet Thranduil with the same graciousness she did with the Men of Dale, or Thorin's own kin. The Elf King would undoubtedly be more open towards a woman he deemed an Elf Friend.

Thinking back to his talk with Alyssa and Lord Glorfindel, Thorin did not like that Thranduil's potential friendship seemed to be more of a reason for Alyssa to visit in the future.

' _Still, it is another reason for her to return here. The more of those she has, the better._ '

Pacing his rooms, Thorin knew there were some who would dub him a fool for continuing to pursue Alyssa. But there was no one else he wanted; and if he did not have her, he would not wed at all.

' _It simply requires patience_ ,' he told himself. ' _Our lives will be long, and her foster brother will not be a child much longer. Once he is grown, she might prove more open to my suit_.'

All it would take was time. He was willing to wait, for she was a girl worth waiting for.

* * *

The rest of our visit to Erebor went relatively smoothly.

Thorin did not bring up his proposal again, or even hinted at it. Neither did Balin, for which I was grateful. The older Dwarf seemed sad that I would not be accepting Thorin's offer, but he told me he understood my choice, and that he hoped we would always be friends. I assured him that our friendship still stood firm.

I visited Kili and Tauriel several times over the coming weeks, sometimes with Fili or Balin, sometimes alone (with several guards).

For each visit, I always took them a gift of food or fabric, for clothing. Tauriel was somewhat embarrassed to admit that she could not sew clothing, but Kili was quick to assure her that it didn't matter to him.

"I can't sew, either," he said, giving her a wink that caused her to blush prettily. "We'll just hire someone in town to stitch up things for us. My brother brings us coin when he visits, and we earn our own through work, so we aren't badly off."

After a few subtle hints from me, Balin took them money, too -gifts from Thorin to his nephew and new niece-in-law. And on the latest visit, Fili, Balin and I had traveled together, with two large wagons trailing behind. Balin had bought piles of lumber and other building materials from Dale, a wedding gift from him, Fili, and Thorin. He had seen the plans they were going to use to expand the cottage, and had told the others about it.

"We can't have a Prince of Erebor and his wife living in a tiny shack," Balin firmly told the shocked couple when they tried to argue. "Besides, if you won't take a house in Dale, then we'll do our best to build you a home wherever and however you want it."

I was extremely happy that my married friends would have the house they wanted. I also imagined that, if possible, their family might grow as the structure did. Fili seemed to think the same way, for I caught him sneaking glances at Tauriel's waistline when he thought no one was looking.

On the ride home, after delivering the building supplies, he quietly admitted to it. "I wouldn't mind being an uncle," he whispered to me, the two of us riding side-by-side in one of the now-empty wagons. "I want to do for my niece or nephew what my own uncle has done for me. Thorin has always protected and provided for my mother, my brother and me. I want to return his kindness by giving it to another."

I smiled and put a gentle hand on his arm. "I believe you have already done that. You're providing a house where children can grow up, with parents who love them."

He smiled and softly took my hand in his own. "I know. But I want more for them, too. I will ask Thorin to provide tutors in everything, like reading, writing, and combat. Children of the House of Durin should know how to fight with swords, as well as words."

I wanted very badly to hug him, but knew it was improper. Instead, I talked about the future plans and progress of the house, all the way back to Erebor.

* * *

Two weeks before my party was due to leave, the monthly stipend from Erebor to Dale began -heavily guarded, and with the Middle Earth version of accountants from the Dwarves to keep track of the funds.

And the first thing many of its citizens wanted to do was spend.

Lucky for everyone, the Dwarf guards who had accompanied the money stayed in town throughout the entire day. I heard from Gwen how numerous fights and arguments had to be dispelled, because people were eager and desperate for certain items.

"You'd think they would try and be more careful, seeing as that Master of theirs was as greedy as that dragon," Gwen huffed as she delivered a basket of fresh flowers to my room. "But no, they decide to start buying up everything they can, not worrying how they're going to buy bread and meat until next month's payment is delivered! They _will_ get that bolt of cloth for a dress, or some silly piece of jewelry for a girl. Nonsense!"

The flowers, Gwen went on, were from the town's Councilmen, as thanks for my advice in regards to their new cash flow.

And not even an hour later, several bolts of fabric arrived, a gift from the _wives_ of the Councilmen.

"Females always know what to buy other females as gifts," Gwen said with a smirk, while I laughed at her.

My lone female Dwarf friend lost her smirk when I handed her a bolt of lovely blue-grey fabric. It was a 'thank you' for everything she had done for me and my entourage during our stay. Gwen tried to protest, but I could see she loved the material, and I had the strongest feeling that she was mentally designing a gown made from it.

The rest of the fabric was another matter. I wanted to send them back, but didn't think it polite to refuse a diplomatic gift. I guessed, when they found out what their husbands had sent me, the Councilmen's wives must have rolled their eyes and immediately gone to the markets. They must have been muttering to each other the whole time about 'men,' and their inability to buy the right things for the right occasion.

Once the money was flowing, Tilda sent word that she wanted me to visit her family's home for supper, and to come for a tour of their house. I had visited several times over the weeks, but never been to their home. How could I refuse?

Sigrid did everything she could to make a fine dinner for me and Ethelwen, who Glorfindel insisted accompany me (though my guards waited outside the doors). Bard and Bain had hunted some quail, while Tilda had 'helped' cook potatoes and carrots for side dishes. An apple pie was served for dessert, with a drizzle of sugary cream poured on top. It was delicious, and both Sigrid and Tilda blushed as I praised their cooking.

After we'd eaten, Ethelwen and I were given a tour of the family's house. It was three levels, with the bedrooms up on the second and third floors. The second level also had a small family room, where they could all sit and enjoy the quiet together.

The first floor was the busiest, with the kitchen, a small dining room just big enough for seven people, and a parlor/sitting room for Bard or his family to receive visitors.

"Not that we receive many," Sigrid told me, with a slight scowl at her father. "Since Da is on the Council, he _should_ be more sociable, but he isn't."

Bard rolled his eyes and explained that he was an ordinary person. "I'm not an ambitious man. I just want to help Dale and its people find peace and prosperity. I don't want to attend silly balls or afternoon teas, or try and get into the good graces of others."

"You're a good, honest man," I complimented him. "I wonder if the people of Dale know what a treasure they have in you, and your family."

Looking at his three children, I smiled. "I've no doubt that you all have your father's moral center. Together, you will do great things for Dale."

Tilda swelled with pride, while her father and older siblings blushed. "I want to be like _you_!" the young girl quipped, putting her arms around me. "I want to be good, and help people, like you helped us and the Dwarves and the Elves!"

Her father smiled at her show of affection. "Tilda, why don't you show her the new dress you made your doll? She'd like to see it, I think."

I was more than happy to praise the little green dress, and notice how it resembled a gown of Elvish design. Tilda informed me that Sigrid had helped make it, and that other girls in town were clamoring for an Elf dress for _their_ dolls.

"You'll do a fair amount of business, if you chose to try it," I told the older girl. "Though I think it might be best if you went into actual dressmaking, and do doll clothes when you have spare time."

Bard stood a little straighter, eyes gleaming in excitement. "That's a fine idea. You would do well to think on that, Sigrid. Once coin starts flowing into town, women all over Dale will be wanting new gowns. You stitch as well as any of them, if not better."

When I left half an hour later, the family was discussing possible futures the young ones might have. Though Bain was speaking of raising horses, I had a feeling he would be following in his father's footsteps as leader of Dale. Maybe, after a good stint as a horse breeder, he would step into his father's shoes, but I did not know for sure.

As I rode back to Erebor that night, I thought how unfortunate it was that I never read the appendices of Tolkien's works. If I had, I would know exactly what would happen to Bard's children in the future.

Since I hadn't, all I could do was try and keep an eye on that family, and hope that everything turned out alright for them.

* * *

The evening before our departure, Thorin had presided over a grand farewell party for us, bestowing gifts on everyone in my group, including my guards.

When all of my guards were gathered in the Great Hall, each of them was given a long knife of Dwarf-make. The hilts and blades were left plain, so that each warrior could decorate them as they wished.

After the guards were dismissed, other gifts were handed out to the rest of my party.

Glorfindel received the gauntlets created by the Dwarf twins we had met weeks ago, during our tour of Erebor. They were leather and solid _mithril_ , finely crafted and beautifully decorated. Glorfindel didn't seem sure about accepting them, but as he didn't want to offend Thorin, he put on his best political face and took the box they were displayed in, without any fuss.

Ethelwen was gifted with a lovely necklace, crafted of gold and emeralds in the shapes of green leaves among tiny golden flowers. It matched her eyes perfectly.

Thorin apologized for not being able to give me a gift that evening, but he did promise that all would be ready the next day.

The meal was splendid, with the tables so covered with food, they groaned under the weight. Numerous entertainers were scattered all around the room, causing great laughter and awe. Speeches were given by Balin, Thorin, and Glorfindel, each expressing their gratitude and promising friendship between Erebor and Rivendell.

The only part of the evening that was awkward was the end of Thorin's speech, where he extended an invitation to me, asking that I visit again in five years' time, to see Erebor in its full glory.

I hadn't planned to make a speech, but I did promise to return to Erebor in the future, so long as the King and his people welcomed me. Thorin looked immensely satisfied with my reply to his offer.

Glorfindel clearly didn't like it, but he could hardly refuse, at least in public. I wouldn't put it past him to sneak a private talk with Lord Elrond later, so that they could both try to talk me out of visiting Erebor again.

And I _did_ want to visit, if only to see my friends. I had a feeling that Thorin would try and use my trips here to try and win me over, but I fully intended to stay true to my decision. I would not let anything distract me from ensuring the future of Middle Earth.

* * *

The day of our departure from Erebor was bright and warm.

Outside the entry gates, we of Rivendell once again stood before a dais. Thankfully, there was no massive gathering of Erebor's soldiers in attendance, or any other members of the court. It was only Thorin, Balin, and Fili, and dozen Dwarf guards.

Again, Thorin bid me farewell, and wished us all a safe and uneventful journey. Under my clothing, I had donned the _mithril_ shirt he had given me, the light weight of it surprisingly reassuring.

"Before you depart, my lady, there is one last thing," he said, glancing upwards.

Along the edge of the mountain, just above the gates, gathered the Ravens. Nightwing was already perched on Shan's empty saddle, looking immensely arrogant at the fact that he would be accompanying me to Rivendell.

To my complete shock, another Raven swooped down to land on my saddle. It voiced an odd croak, then began to preen Nightwing's feathers, as though there was nothing odd about this.

"That is the mate to your Raven," Thorin informed me. "It is only right that she accompanies him to Rivendell with you."

I had no idea Nightwing had a mate. Was it was a recent pairing? Well, either way, I couldn't leave her behind. "She will be most welcome with us," I replied, glancing at the female bird.

She stopped preening her mate just long enough to give me a pointed look, then went back to work. She seemed to be saying, " _As if you could stop me from following you_."

From the sleeve in his robes, Thorin produced a small wooden box, and flipped it open. Inside was a silver necklace, the thin wires intricately weaving back and forth around glittering golden gems the smaller than my pinky nail.

"Thank you," I whispered, gently accepting the box and handing it back to Ethelwen, to be put in my saddle bags. I did not comment how I'd noticed the wires were subtly formed in the shapes of hearts. I also had no intention of letting Glorfindel see it; he might just make it disappear before we got far from Erebor.

Thorin then handed me another box. "Boot knives for you little brother," Thorin said with a sparkle in his eyes. "Every growing boy needs them."

I was touched that he'd thought of Estel. "Thank you," I whispered, holding the box a little longer than necessary, rather than passing it immediately to Ethelwen. "I'm sure he will be thrilled with them."

The smile Thorin gave me was so warm, I felt my cheeks flushing. "Perhaps you could bring him with you, when you next visit," he not-so-subtly hinted.

"Perhaps," I replied, finally turning to give the box to my friend and attendant. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. I will never forget my time here."

He gave me a small nod, but the look on his face said volumes. He was counting on me not forgetting his proposal, or his affections.

I managed to hold myself together and give him a nod in return before going to my horse. Shan stood perfectly still as Ethelwen finished putting things away, before she slid into her own saddle. Nightwing's mate still sat beside him, the two of them looking intensely at me, as though waiting for something.

"What?" I asked, looking at them. "Nightwing, what is it?"

He gestured towards his lady love and croaked. "Alright, she's your mate," I acknowledged. "It's nice to meet you."

My male raven friend actually glared at me, then gestured with his beak again towards his lady love. From her saddle, Ethelwen giggled a little. "I believe he wants you to name her."

I wondered how she knew that, but since Elves had a special connection with animals of all kinds, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.

The problem was what to name my new feathered friend. Should I go along the superhero route, or try something new? ' _Better try something new_ ,' I decided. ' _The last thing we need is for comic book hero names to make it to Middle Earth_.'

"Midnight? Or Ebony?" I suggested. Those were stereotypical names for black animals, but I didn't know what else to do. And Ebony was a nice name.

She seemed to stare into my soul for a moment, then called out twice. "I assume you like choice number two. So, Ebony it is."

Both Ebony and Nightwing nodded, so that was good enough for me. Besides, I had other important things, like the long journey ahead, to worry about.

* * *

The ride through the center of Dale was met with quiet applause. Bard and his family had already said their farewell, but that didn't stop Tilda from appearing near the road, waving tearfully as I went by her.

I blew her a small kiss, and received one in return. The only thing that kept her from weeping was that she knew I would be back some day.

Towards the outer gates, Kili and Tauriel awaited us. They had also said their farewells, when I'd gone to visit one last time two days ago. They promised to write, and possibly visit Rivendell, if they could get away. Their parting gift to me were fine fur skins from the animals they'd hunted; I intended to gift those in return to Gilraen, to line Estel's future cloaks.

When we passed through the final gate, I was relieved that they didn't slam the doors behind us, and instead kept it open for the merchant caravan that was heading towards the town. The lead wagon of the caravan pulled over to let us pass, eyes watching us in awe and disbelief as if they'd never seen anything like us.

' _They probably haven't_ ,' I reminded myself.

In spite of the Elves having three realms in Middle Earth, most humans had probably never seen one of them, much less a fully armed group of Elven warriors. They also noticed Glorfindel, looking every inch the proud Elf Lord, and bowed their head in respect. My guardian acknowledged them with a nod and a tiny upturn of the lip that was not quite a smile, but not a smirk. The two women in the group, possibly the wives of the headmen, blushed a little, but did nothing more. I had the distinct feeling that they would be giggling over this moment as soon as they were alone, and out of their husbands' hearing.

The moment we were out of sight of Dale, and the Lonely Mountain was in the far distance, Glorfindel relaxed, as though a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders.

' _Thank goodness_ ,' his body language practically screamed. ' _I will not rest easy until we are back in Rivendell_!'

I rolled my eyes, and purposely kept close to the supply wagons. In all likelihood, Glorfindel probably expected two things: that I would change my mind about leaving Erebor; or that a legion of Dwarf warriors would be sent to fetch me back to Thorin.

He wouldn't do that, though. Thorin knew that ripping me away from those I loved would earn him my anger, and possibly my hate. If he intended to win me over, it would be through other means, rather than force.

Still, my guardian was right. I, too, wouldn't really feel calm and secure until we were back home.

* * *

-AN: Next chapter: back home in Rivendell!


	21. Return Home

AN: Still don't own anything from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_ …except for a few posters and figures.

At last, we're back in Rivendell!

Enjoy the chapter, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Return Home :**

The journey back to Rivendell was as uneventful as the one away from it. It also had much better weather, as it was now spring, so there were no snow storms to encounter in the mountains.

All throughout the journey, Nightwing and Ebony flew overhead, acting as scouts for us. Neither one of them could speak in a way that I could recognize, but Glorfindel seemed to understand them fairly well.

To my surprise, Glorfindel secretly worked with the Ravens to create a type of code, to make communication between myself and my feathered friends easier. Using body language and the variety of different sounds the Ravens could make, the three had managed to create a system that even I could understand (after a few days of practice, of course).

By the time we arrived at Rivendell's borders, the birds and I had become firm friends, and I could understand them better. A shrug here, and a tilt of the head there, and I could tell that they wanted to know what would happen next.

"It'll be alright," I assured them. "I'm sure Lord Elrond will let you two roost somewhere in the valley. He might even ask you to keep watch on the boarders, as official guards."

That had been a rather touchy subject during the ride, as Elves didn't really keep pets. There were no dogs or cats in Rivendell, or even pet birds, like doves or songbirds. Even in Dale, I had seen children feed and play with little finches in cages outside their homes, on nice days.

Elves, however, felt a bond closer to nature than most. I guessed they felt that keeping animals as pets was cruel. Those who had horses bonded with them, but the situations were quite different. Elf warriors did so because their mount was like a partner or fellow soldier. Those who were more casual riders treated their horse like family, or someone who volunteered to let another ride on their back for fun or exercise. Other than that, pets weren't something the Elves partook in.

So, the subject of my keeping two Ravens of Erebor as 'pets' was somewhat insulting to not only Glorfindel, but Ethelwen as well.

When the birds came to eat with us during the evening meal, I was happy to feed and water them, like we did the horses. I even had a bowl that was strictly for their food, since what we fed them were the innards of the animals hunted that day.

But sometimes, after the evening meal, when the Ravens had flown up to one of the nearby trees to sleep, my Elf friends asked why I did not send the birds back to Erebor.

"I've tried," I repeatedly said. "They will not go. I've asked and asked, and they still refuse. And please do not ask me to chase them away, for I would never wish to be cruel to an animal I deem my friend."

So the two Ravens remained, acting as airborne guards. Lately, they had even begun sleeping atop the tent I shared with Ethelwen, like sentries.

Soon, however, they would not be sleeping on tent poles. Instead, they would have all the forest within Rivendell's borders to choose from.

But first, I should probably keep them a secret from Lord Elrond. I had no doubt he would make a spectacle of my return, and it was probably best the birds stay out of the way –at least until the excitement died down.

* * *

I knew I had changed since my departure from the Homely House.

When I had left, the sight of a huge crowd of people waiting for me would have had me fleeing in the other direction, or running to hide in my room. But after all the attention I had received in Erebor and Dale, from crowds much larger than this, it didn't seem as intimidating.

So, rather than shrink inside myself, I smiled and waved enthusiastically at the familiar faces that greeted me.

The first one to greet me was Estel. He raced down the steps, waving and calling out my name as we rode into the courtyard.

"Allie, you're back!" he crowed, a big smile on his sweet face. "I missed you!"

I felt my heart melt and my eyes fill with tears. "I missed you, too, little one," I said, smiling as I swung down from my horse. "Did you stay out of trouble while I was gone?"

He grinned and threw himself into my arms. As I wrapped him up in a tight hug, I was sure I had made the right choice in refusing Thorin's proposal. Estel was still a boy, and he needed me. I would not fail him.

"Did you bring me something?" he quietly asked, out of his mother's earshot. "What was the Mountain like? Were the Dwarves nice to you?"

By then, Lord Elrond had come to greet me, but in a much more dignified way. "I, too, would like to know the answer to that question," he said, eying me closely. "I understand you had a rather…eventful visit."

Uh, oh. Either Glorfindel had sent word about Thorin, or Lady Galadriel had paid him a little 'dream visit.' On the surface, Elrond looked rather calm, but his grey eyes shone like steel. He was clearly _not_ happy, and I did not look forward to the long talk he likely had planned for us.

"It was rather educational," I replied. "I would be happy to tell you all about it, my lord."

Elrond's gaze softened a little as he came to gently pull Estel back, so that he might embrace me himself. "I am glad you are safely arrived, my child," he whispered into my ear. "Welcome home."

I barely managed to hold back tears as I returned his hug. He must have sensed my emotions, for I felt a gentle wave of comfort emanating from his very being. The tears slowly drained away, and I felt as though a warm haze had enveloped me, as gentle and firm as his hug.

"Meluir!" I heard a female voice call, followed by rapid footsteps.

I pulled back from Lord Elrond's arms and was immediately wrapped in Gilraen's. She had tears in her eyes, and a bright smile on her face that matched Estel's.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" she whispered in Elvish, holding me tight. "Sister of my heart, you have no idea how empty the valley has been without you!"

We had often teased each other about being sisters in spirit; this was the first time I had heard her say it so seriously. She truly meant it, too.

"As I have missed you," I whispered. "I am glad to call you and Estel my family."

When we pulled back, Lord Elrond lay a gentle hand on my shoulder and turned to address those who had come to meet us. I saw many smiling faces, of whom many were familiar.

"My daughter has safely returned home from the land of the Dwarves!" Lord Elrond declared, pausing as applause sounded across the valley. When it quieted, he continued, "Tonight, we will feast and have music in the Hall of Fire! For now, let all in her party go and rest, for they must be weary from their journey."

Applause sounded once more, before the crowd began to disperse. The only ones who remained were several of the servants, the loved ones of my guards, Glorfindel, Ethelwen, and my family.

Estel soon became the focus of my attention, as I spotted him trying to sneak into my saddlebags. Gilraen caught him red-handed, his small fingers meddling with the straps on one of the bags. Needless to say, he was led away by his embarrassed (and rather angry) mother.

The two Elf Lords decided to allow me enough time to bathe and nap, before attending a private audience in Lord Elrond's study. I wasn't particularly thrilled about that last part, but didn't have a choice in the matter.

A hot bath was waiting in my rooms, as was Ethelwen. I tried telling her that she wasn't my maid any longer –she was my friend, and she should be spending time with her loved ones. She had already done so much for me, I did not want to take advantage of her kindness.

Ethelwen, however, insisted that it was no trouble, and that she would continue to attend me as long as we both liked. "My family resides in Lothlorien, or sailed over the Sea many years ago. Please, let me stay with you. I've enjoyed spending time with you, even before we left for Erebor."

We _had_ grown closer over the past few weeks, and I knew I would miss her, too, if she left. She would have duties to resume here in Rivendell, but I had the feeling we would be spending much more time together from now on.

After I had my bath, Ethelwen helped rub some healing salve on my aching muscles, so that I could enjoy a long nap. When I awoke two hours later, there was a lovely light snack waiting for me, as well as a new gown of shimmering purple. I gasped when I saw the purple change to blue in certain light.

"You look lovely," Ethelwen said, as she came towards me, a headdress in her hands. "I would accompany you to Lord Elrond's study if I could, but I know there are things you would rather keep between you three. I will see you at supper tonight, and at the Hall of Fire, for tonight's entertainment."

Then, it was time to meet with my lord and foster father.

* * *

The peace that surrounded me inside Lord Elrond's office was a comfort and delight. The smell of books, ink, and a light woodsy scent from burning oils filled the air like a warm hug.

Then came an actual warm hug, and I found myself smiling into Elrond's shoulder. "I missed you, _Ada_ ," I whispered.

I felt him chuckle. "And I you, dear heart," he whispered, before pulling back. "Gilraen and Estel found me a poor substitute for you and your company, though I did try and distract them as best I could. My sons had a bit more success than I did, but only because they took Estel out on a few training exercises outside the valley."

Glorfindel was already there, seated in a comfortable chair near the fireplace, instead of one near Elrond's desk. Since Elrond made no move towards the desk, I took another one of the chairs near the fireplace, while Elrond took the last. Dinner would not be for hours yet, as we had arrived in Rivendell in the late morning, so a tray of finger foods and a jug of fruit juice sat on a small table between us.

Once Glorfindel had poured juice for all of us, I felt the full power of my lord's grey eyes. I swallowed hard, and began to shrink a little in my seat.

"I do not blame you for what occurred in Erebor, dear one," Elrond said, a tiny, understanding smile on his lips. "You are a kind, warm-hearted girl, and I would not change that about you for anything in the world. It is no wonder King Thorin grew so fond of you during your visit."

Grey eyes turned towards Glorfindel, losing all their softness to become hard as steel. "I did expect better from you, old friend. Did I not tell you to return to Rivendell as soon as was politely possible, should this sort of situation arise?"

I was shocked, as this was the first I'd heard of this. "You suspected this could happen?" I asked, looking between the two Elf Lords. "You thought this might happen, and you didn't tell me? Why? It would have at least prepared me for it!"

Elrond sighed and sat back in his chair. "I was not entirely sure it would." He took a drink of his beverage. "Meluir, you know I have the gift of foresight. Unfortunately, it is not always clear. It occasionally comes in a vision that clearly shows what will happen, whether I try to stop it or not. Other times, it is simply a pull on the soul, a feeling that something is going to occur. That feeling becomes stronger the closer I am to deducing what it means."

He sighed again. "When you received the invitation to the Mountain, I felt that pull. I did not know what it meant, at the time, but as your departure day drew closer, I experienced the illogical fear that you might not return."

I chewed my lip a little in thought. "Your fear must have made that feeling grow stronger. And as you began to guess what would prevent me from returning, you would have gotten the idea of my marrying Thorin, or possibly someone else in Erebor."

Elrond nodded his agreement. "Though the idea of Thorin proposing seemed far-fetched, the moment I formed that thought in my head, I _felt_ it was right. So I charged Glorfindel with the task of bringing you home as soon as he could."

"But you did not think to tell _me_ of it?" I asked, both hurt and angry. "Did you not deem me trustworthy enough, in regards to something this important?"

He saw my pain, and placed a hand over my own. "Of course I did," Elrond assured me. "You are far wiser than many men or women I have met, but matters of the heart can cause even the wisest to act foolishly."

Setting his drink aside, Glorfindel leaned forward a little in his seat. "His orders had _also_ been to bring you back if you had begun acting rashly and overly in love with Thorin. I was quite relieved to find your mind acting as it should, for I would have hated to drag you here against your will."

I was still angry as the blonde Elf Lord reached out and squeezed my arm in comfort. "I know you wish for love, Meluir. We would not deny you that, not for anything in the world. But you must not forget that there is a reason you were brought here, though we do not yet know what that purpose is. Lady Galadriel, Mithrandir and Lord Elrond will do everything they can to search for those answers. But for now, your place is here."

"Nor do we think you a fool," Elrond assured me. "You must know that?"

Yes, I did. My teachers knew I was a quick learner, as well as an eager one. They also knew that, in most instances I tended to keep a level head, and I worked hard in everything I did.

But he was also right about people doing stupid things when they were in love. In my world, I had seen all my friends go through boyfriend after boyfriend, some of whom became fiancées, until they broke up. Then, I was always the one listening sympathetically as each girl spewed about what a jerk he was, when only a few months earlier he had been the best thing in the world.

' _Yes, love is a funny thing. It makes you act insane and happy, but also jealous and angry. You do everything and anything to get it, but once it's yours, people lose interest in it far too quickly._ '

It really was a strange emotion. Perhaps it was a good thing I wasn't in love with Thorin; just fond of him. ' _I suppose fondness could turn to love, but I at least want to get to know a person first, before making the jump to marriage_.'

"Now that you've returned," Lord Elrond said, breaking into my thoughts, "I would like you to resume your studies. Erestor is eager to hear about the Dwarf ways of life; I believe he would like to write a book on the subject. It could provide important information for others who are curious about their culture."

He sat back in his chair, grey eyes kind and patient. "However, I would like to hear of your visit, from your perspective."

* * *

I did not hold anything back, least of all Thorin's behavior towards me. As I described my tours throughout the Mountain, including the ones with Thorin as my guide, I carefully and discreetly watched Elrond's expression.

He did not look happy as I told him of the gift of the _mithril_ shirt, and how Thorin had used my words to make his proposal. I braced myself for a lecture on this, but received none. With no words of reprimand, I continued on with my stories.

I spoke about Kili and Tauriel's marriage, which seemed to shock Elrond to the core. I guess whatever unease that existed between Elves and Dwarves carried over to him as well, even though he had been a gracious host to Thorin's company during their stay.

"An Elf and a Dwarf, married," I heard him whisper, before he took a drink from his cup. He seemed confused and a little displeased, but not angry. Nor did he speak against my friendship with them, which I took as a positive sign.

Then came my tales about Dale, and the slow progress they were making towards becoming a steady community. Elrond's expression took on a more cheerful look, and he nodded as I told him of the coin now flowing into the town, as well as the rebuilding and marketplaces. He was even happier to hear of the merchant caravans heading to and from the town.

"It was once a great city that made some of the finest cloth and wines," he told me, pouring more juice for me. "I look forward to trading with them for more of their fine vintages, though I fear I will have to compete with King Thranduil for it."

Since he'd brought up the subject, I decided that now might be a good time to mention my meeting with King Thranduil, and how he had acted.

If I had thought Kili and Tauriel's marriage had surprised him, my being named an Elf Friend by Thranduil nearly gave Elrond a heart attack (if Elves could experience one).

"He called you an Elf Friend, in the hearing of others?" he asked, eying me closely. "Who else knows?"

"Glorfindel," I said, nodding in his direction, "Thorin, Balin, and probably everyone else in Erebor, since word tends to spread quickly. King Thranduil also gave me a ring from his own hand, and said that I could count on his support, if I ever needed aid during my travels to and from the Mountain."

Elrond leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his eyes as though his head pained him. "He will want a token of gratitude for that," he muttered. "The King of Mirkwood is not generous unless he thought he could obtain something in return."

My mind drifted to the ring that now sat in my jewelry box in my rooms. Had I been right to accept it, and the title the Elf King had bestowed upon me?

"You could not have refused him, my child," Elrond said with a sigh. "To refuse the Elf King would be unwise, and you are certainly not that. I wonder at the honor he gave you, and know that I must now send him a gift, to acknowledge that honor. You are, of course, my daughter, and I must play the game of politics."

He gently patted my shoulder. "Do not fret, dear one. It is a game I am well-versed in. I will treat with Thranduil, and he will no doubt invite you to his realm, that he might impress you with his wealth and grand halls."

Glorfindel smirked a little and swirled his drink. "She should visit Lothlorien, too, if we are suggesting expeditions for her. Lady Galadriel will want to meet her in person, and it would do her good to meet Lady Arwen, as they are sisters now."

Oh, that would be interesting. I would like to meet them, but not for a while yet. ' _I could plan one extremely long trip, to Erebor, Lorien, and Mirkwood_.'

"What about Thorin's invitation for me to visit in the future?" I asked. "I do want to go back to the Mountain. I have made friends there, and I would like to see them."

"We will discuss _that_ another time," Elrond firmly stated, setting his cup down with a bit more force than normal. "I have only just got you home. We will feast, and have amusements this evening, and for the following days, you may rest and try to return to life here. Talks of future travels will come in time."

"Your lessons in fighting will resume in time, as well," Glorfindel firmly told me. "I did not wish to teach you while we were away, but now that we are home, we will begin again."

Oh, joy.

* * *

My 'welcome home' dinner was a feast fit for a princess. If Lord Elrond loved me enough to throw together such a fantastic evening, I could only imagine what he would do when Arwen came back from Lothlorien!

The meal was five courses, starting with a small appetizer of pigeon breast atop a puff pastry. The pastry was filled with the rest of the pigeon meat, mixed with fresh herbs. A small mound of mashed potato sat under the pastry, holding it in place in the center of the plate.

Next came a soup dish, made with the bones of the pigeons, creating a savory, light broth, to cleanse the palate. This was followed by the main entrée, of roast venison and potatoes that had been roasted whole and sliced at an angle, to lean delicately to the side beneath the delicious, juicy meat. Atop the meat was a carefully poured gravy, rich and smooth.

A light salad came next, of greens and sliced ripe tomatoes tossed in a light vinaigrette dressing. This was also to cleanse the palate, and to help digestion.

Last came a dessert of puff pastry filled with rich cream, topped with sweet cherry sauce, as the chefs had remembered that cherries were a favorite of mine. I had no idea where they had gotten cherries this early, and suspected they must have delved into the stores of preserves for them.

Finally, fruit and cheese were brought, and a lovely dessert wine was poured. Light chatter filled the air as everyone relaxed, their bellies satisfyingly full.

Miracle of miracles, Estel had been allowed to attend the dinner. He had sat still; eatnen everything that was set before him; and behaved beautifully to everyone around him. (As he was sitting with his mother on one side and Lord Glorfindel on the other, it certainly was no wonder he was being so obedient.)

Once the wine was drunk by everyone (except Estel, to his frustration), Lord Elrond offered me his hand. "Come, daughter," he whispered. "It is time for tonight's entertainments."

I had only been in the Hall of Fire twice before. Each time, I had been uncomfortable, as many of the Elves had taken to sneaking glances at me when I entered. I had attributed this to my being a new arrival, and newly adopted into Lord Elrond's household. Still, having ordinary people stare at you is one thing; having Elves stare at you is a hundred times worse. It was enough to give anyone a panic attack.

That was why I never went back. Having dozens upon dozens of eyes staring as I wandered the room sent shivers of fear through me. So I stayed away, spending my nights with Gilraen, who disliked the Elf stares as much as I, and Estel, who was too young to fully appreciate it.

Tonight, however, was for me, so I had the honor of sitting at Lord Elrond's right on his small dais, in a chair that must be Arwen's when she was here. But tonight, it was mine to enjoy, the seat softened with thick purple cushions filled with down. There was another seat in which Glorfindel seated himself, with bright blue cushions that matched his eyes. The high seat of Lord Elrond had cushions of gold velvet, as befitted a ruler.

As he settled into his seat, Lord Elrond signaled to a group of musicians in the far corner to begin. "To start, there are singers and musicians. Later, there will be music and dancing. I know you have not learned our dances, Meluir, but I hope it will inspire you to do so, if only so you may join us here more often. There is always dancing in the Hall of Fire."

I wasn't so sure about the dance lessons. I had taken a few dance classes back in my world, and it had not turned out very well, for me or my assigned partner. Dance lessons taught by the most graceful people in Middle Erath would _not_ do much for my self-confidence.

' _Besides, it would be very awkward. Elves are tall and thin, which I am certainly not. Any male I danced with would tower over me, and my smaller steps would throw everything off_.'

Then the music began, and my breathing halted, for I had forgotten how enchanting Elf music could be.

With only this first handful of notes, the melody swept away all of the thoughts and worries I had.

* * *

Even without his magic and healing gifts, Elrond could tell when all of the tension left his foster daughter's body.

' _How could I have forgotten that she is a modest, ordinary girl, unused to the great expectations and responsibilities that fall on the shoulders of those born to royalty_?'

She may have been chosen by the Valar for reasons only They knew, but at heart, she was like Estel: pure and carefree. She cared nothing for power, wealth, or the political games that they engaged in with one another.

' _Even my beloved Arwen understands her role as Daughter of the Lord of Rivendell_.'

Meluir was different. She was almost like the Hobbits of the Shire, who liked simple things and enjoyed the easiness in that life. She was kind, loving, and playful with Estel, but she was also intelligent, for her studies with Erestor went far beyond anything Elrond could have asked or expected of her.

And here she sat, all smiles, her eyes sparkling as she watched the finest dancers and listened to the best musicians in the valley.

He felt his own heart lift with joy. His foster daughter was home again, safe and content. Though her journey had been long, Glorfindel and Ethelwen had informed him that Meluir had not complained as much as he had expected, nor had she become ill at any point.

The possibility of illness had been one of Elrond's greatest fears for her, for Men so easily succumbed to sickness. While he had ensured that a box of medicines had gone with her, he worried she might encounter something his potions could not counteract.

' _But she has come home, and is healthy. I am grateful for that_.'

Meluir's visit to Erebor had gone well, he admitted, but the Dwarf King's marriage proposal was a very serious complication, and had to be dealt with carefully.

As the music surrounded him, Elrond lost himself to deep thought on the matter. Although Galadriel had informed him of the proposal, Elrond had not wanted to believe it. Though she was not his blood, Elrond considered Meluir a daughter of his heart, and the thought of her marrying a Dwarf turned his stomach.

' _That is unfair_ ,' he chided himself. ' _It is not the fact that a Dwarf asked for her hand which turns your stomach. It is that anyone at all asked for it_.'

That was quite true. Elrond had great respect for the Dwarves, and for King Thorin. It took a great deal of bravery and determination, as well as strength, to defeat a dragon –and Thorin had done it. What was even more impressive was that he was also forming peaceful relationships with the people of Dale and even with King Thranduil.

' _But those are part of Meluir's doing_ ,' Elrond reminded himself. ' _Without her, the talks might not have gone so well_.'

He was immensely proud of his daughter for her hard work, and the new friendships she had formed. She did not possess the anger and dislike the Elves had towards the Dwarves, and as a woman, she could speak with Men without them growing uneasy.

Meluir was exactly like her name: sweet, kind, and welcoming. Her heart was light and joyful, and innocent. Her only cares were for the well-being of others, not for herself.

That was undoubtedly what had drawn Thorin to her. Given the chance (and Elrond's permission), she would make a good Queen.

' _Which is why I will never allow such a marriage to take place_ ,' he silently swore. ' _While I am sure she would make an excellent wife and Queen to Thorin, her path, though unknown, is meant to cross with many others. I cannot have her tucked away in a cave on the far side of Middle Earth, where she will do no good for anyone except the Dwarves_.'

That was also unfair. The Men of Dale would count her as their friend, and Thranduil would have to keep his temper with her, or he would upset not just Erebor, but also Dale and Rivendell. She could keep the peace between all three people.

' _And yet…and yet, I sense that she must remain here. To let her marry Thorin would be good for only that part of Middle Earth. If she is to help many more in the future, she will have to remain a part of my household_.'

He would not keep her prisoner, though. He loved her too much. If she asked it, Elrond would allow her to visit Erebor again, though in a much more limited time frame. He would also never deprive her of the new friends she had made; she had so few of them.

' _And Galadriel did say she wanted Meluir to visit her in Lorien. Such a visit would prove quite beneficial to her_.'

Yes, perhaps a long visit to the Golden Wood was called for. Arwen was there, and Elrond had already told her about her new 'sister.' It would be a good idea for them to finally meet.

With a plan forming in his mind, Elrond sat back in his chair and accepted a goblet of wine from a server, at last able to enjoy himself.

* * *

AN: Review?


	22. A Rivendell Day

AN: I still don't own anything Tolkien or _**Lord of the Rings**_. I just own my character and storyline.

Important note: I will be on vacation for at least a week, so there won't be a new chapter for a while. Hopefully, this one will hold everyone over until I can post again.

Thanks, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: A Rivendell Day :**

When I woke in my bed, dreams filled with swirling dancers gave way to brilliant sunlight. My head also ached from having a bit too much wine, of which there had been plenty served the night before.

Opening my eyes, I winced and hid my head under the pillow, leaving me in peaceful darkness. I was never so glad to have a 'quiet day' in my life. Gilraen would be trying to keep Estel from bothering me, but I only gave her until noon to be successful in that endeavor. That boy could be a handful, when he wanted to be.

Luckily, it was early yet, so I had time to sleep, recover, and hopefully find Estel before _he_ found _me_.

"Meluir?" whispered a soft voice. "Dear one, Lord Elrond sent me with a remedy for your head. He thought you might have had too much wine last night."

I sent silent blessings to my foster father, while my hand reached out from under my pillow to carefully lift the corner of it. "Close the drapes, please?" I managed to whisper.

I heard the sound of swishing fabric, followed by the rings on the drapes clinking as they were pulled over the open windows. "There," Ethelwen whispered. "Now, will you come out for your medicine?"

Part of me wanted to, but another just wanted to stay in bed and lay there like a big lump. In spite of my headache, my bed was comfortable, warm, and soft, like a cloud.

When I didn't respond quickly enough for her, I heard my friend softly depart the room, leaving me in the darkened room alone. That was fine; I would take the medicine when I gathered enough strength to move.

I must have drifted off into a doze, for when I next opened my eyes, it was to a firm but gentle hand carefully pulling my covers away from me. Since I was lying on my front, this left my back exposed, but I knew I wasn't in any danger. Whoever it was had come to help me in some way.

' _But it isn't Ethelwen_ ,' I reasoned. ' _It isn't Gilraen, either_.'

The hand, which felt distinctly male due to the size, softly came to rest on the small of my back, and I felt a wave of warmth ripple through me. It eased my pain, and dispelled the nausea that was beginning to form in the pit of my stomach.

' _Lord Elrond_ ,' I thought, as my body relaxed even further.

A few moments drifted by before the hand retreated. By then, I felt normal again, and was able to pull my head out of the darkness beneath my pillows.

"Are you feeling well enough now, little sister?" teased a soft male voice.

I looked and managed a smile for my foster brother. Even though they were identical twins, it was the little things I noticed that made it possible to tell the Sons of Elrond apart, when others could not. For example, Elladan's eyes crinkled a little in the corners when he was amused and trying not to smile, like he was doing now.

"Other than Father, Lord Glorfindel and Arwen, you are the only one who can distinguish between the two of us," Elrohir had complained once. I think he was just upset that he and his brother couldn't play the 'guess-which-twin-I-am' trick with me, like they could with everyone else.

"Yes, Elladan, I'm well," I replied. "I did not know you had the healing gift."

He shrugged and picked up a goblet that sat upon my bedside table. "We both have it, though it is not nearly as strong as Ada's. He taught us how to use it, not just for ourselves, but for any others who might need it."

I accepted the goblet and drank down the contents. The medicine tasted of fresh herbs, light and crisp, and sweetened with honey. The consistency was slightly syrupy, but that only made the medicine easier to drink down.

When the goblet was empty, Elladan passed it off to Ethelwen, who had been hovering by the door, out of my line of sight. She curtseyed to him, but did not leave. Elladan seemed to understand that she wasn't going to leave me unattended, and smiled.

"You should be alright, sister," he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to my forehead. "Take plenty of food and fruit juice, for you will be hungry and thirsty from the healing. Then, I suggest some fresh air, to clear your head."

I agreed to all of this, and waved a farewell to him as he slipped out the door. Sensing that I was ready to get up, Ethelwen set the empty cup aside and came to my bedside.

"You remain there while I prepare your bath," she ordered. "I have asked for breakfast to be brought here in an hour. You will bathe, dress, eat, then walk outside, as Lord Elladan commanded. Understand?"

There would be no arguing with her, so I simply nodded. There were worse ways to spend the morning.

* * *

Breakfast consisted of porridge with a touch of sweet cream and honey, as well as dried fruit. There was toast, cherry preserves, and glasses of water, milk and juice. I was unsure about having so many sweet things, but Ethelwen said that everything had been ordered by Lord Elrond, so it was alright.

I polished off my food in record time, with no signs of my previous hangover emerging. Since I had eaten everything, and had a lovely hot bath, she decided it was time for me to go out for some fresh air.

Clad in brown leggings, brown ankle boots and a green tunic with a matching belt, I practically skipped out of my room as I headed for the gardens. Estel had not been given a holiday like I had, so he would be at his lessons all day. Gilraen would also likely be busy with her duties, so I had a number of hours to myself.

Out in the gardens, I was thrilled to see the roses in bloom. They were my favorite flower, and Lord Elrond had a glorious collection of rose bushes. Back in my home-world, I had seen rose gardens in parks, but it's safe to say that anything cultivated by Elves far outdid all parks planned by humans.

Rivendell's rose garden was small, of about two dozen bushes, but each bush had a different color and type of rose. Some bushes were larger, some smaller. There were the usual pink, red, white and yellow roses, but also ones with many colors swirling or changing throughout the petals.

It was now May, and the roses were truly starting to burst into bloom. The air was lightly scented with their lovely, rich perfume. Perhaps the petals could be gathered for their oils, to make perfume. Elves didn't wear scent very much, but I wondered if I could convince them to use the rose petals to make some for me?

I relished the warmth of the sunshine, and the cool breezes generated by the waterfalls that ran into the valley. Birdsong filled the rose-scented air, a light sound that brought joy to my heart. I had dearly missed hearing birds while in Erebor.

' _I missed a lot of things while I was away_ ,' I realized with a touch of sadness.

While I had enjoyed my time exploring the caverns, the constant darkness had been troubling. I loved having open sky above me, with birds and butterflies flying past. I had missed nature and all of its openness and beauty. While there were plenty of air shafts for fresh air, and torches and candles for light, they were poor substitutes for the real thing.

The caverns had also been pleasantly cool during my stay, but I wondered how cold they would get during winter.

' _Rivendell winters are mild, but still cold_ ,' I reminded myself.

But even in winter, the trees and the plants always grew, and the waterfalls never froze over. Would I be comfortable, living in a cave during the winter, like a bear?

A harsh caw sounded above me, drawing my attention away from the trees and plants I had been looking at. I barely had time to glance up before two black feathered meteors practically crash-landed at my feet.

"Good morning Nightwing, Ebony," I greeted them. "How are you today?"

I was only able to tell the mated pair apart by the shine of Ebony's feathers, which seemed to have a swirl of blue and purple all along them. Nightwing, by comparison, had a dustier plumage.

Ebony seemed to think about my question for a moment, then voiced a croak that sounded bored. Nightwing, meanwhile, hopped a little on his feet, then settled down. I had no idea what that meant, but I hoped they were somewhat content with their new living situation.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked, trying to think of myself as their hostess, rather than 'pet owner.' "I can show you where the kitchens are, in case you need food. And my rooms, of course, in case you need to find me."

I had brought no gloves with me, but there were plenty lying close by on the ground, in case someone cared to do some gardening. Very few Elves had private gardens, and anyone who wished to help the plants grow was able to do so.

I selected a small pair, then pulled a larger one over them, for extra protection against their talons. "Be careful," I warned Nightwing as I held a hand out to him. "I just want to see if I need another pair of gloves on."

He put one foot on my gloved right hand, then the other. Both grasped me firmly, but gently through the leather and fabric lining. Thankfully, I felt no pain, either from the grip or the sharp talons. "Alright; Ebony next."

Soon, both birds were perched on my hands, and I found myself their official tour guide as I walked along the outdoor paths. To their credit, they actually looked interested in everything I said, from the trees I pointed out, to the rooms and entryways we passed by. A few Elves we passed gave me a strange look, but none stopped me to ask what I was doing. I was grateful for that, but I couldn't help but wonder if the sight of two large birds with deadly claws were the reason they stayed back.

I was walking along one of the boardwalk-type passages that bordered the House when I encountered a puzzled and worried Lord Elrond.

"Meluir!" he exclaimed, staring at me. "What are you doing with those birds?"

Blinked at him. Surely Glorfindel had mentioned to him these Ravens coming to live here with me?

"They are my friends," I replied, surprised at his reaction. "Did Lord Glorfindel not tell you? These are Ravens from Erebor, and they have decided to settle in Rivendell, as my companions."

I did _not_ want to say ' _pets_ ,' for fear of insulting them. Those beaks were very sharp, and they happened to be less than two feet from my face. Insulting the Ravens would be a very bad idea.

As I was thinking that, Lord Elrond was very carefully studying the birds, and vice versa. "I'm not sure I approve, Meluir. They are fierce creatures, and hunters. We have livestock that they might view as prey. Where are they to nest? And I do not believe our people will want to be cleaning up after their messes."

The feathers on both birds fluffed up, a clear indication that they were insulted or angry. I also figured that out from the way their grip on my hands tightened.

"My lord, they are wonderful creatures, and quite intelligent," I tried to assure him. "Before we left Erebor, I made several rules for them to follow, which includes not hunting the livestock. They know to hunt only wild game both inside and outside the valley. I also intend to ask the kitchen to save the offal from what is to be served at dinner, to give to the Ravens, if they want it."

While I spoke, the plumage on my two friends began to smooth. "They will nest outside the House, possibly in the trees or the cliffs, or even outside the valley itself. We have not yet worked out the details, but then, they have only been here one day."

A thought occurred to me. "You _did_ hunt your own food outside the valley, didn't you?" I asked, glancing at my feathered burdens. They both nodded. "Good. I will show you where the kitchens are; then we will work out a feeding system, as well as where you'll be free to nest."

Lord Elrond stared at me, as though he'd never seen me before. "Have they spoken to you, dear one?" he asked, grey eyes darting between me and the birds. "I know their kind have the ability to, but have they used words to communicate with you?"

"No, they have not," I replied, smiling a little as Ebony began to preen herself. "But I can guess at what they're trying to tell me. I think, with time, we will understand one another quite well, don't you?"

I smiled as Nightwing nodded, and Ebony continued preening. It would take quite a bit of work, but I was up to it. "Friendship takes work, but in the end, it's worth it. Don't you two think so?"

This time, both birds perked up, each voicing a caw that sounded like they agreed with me. Their grips loosened considerably, and Ebony even reached up with her beak to gently comb a lock of my hair from my cheek. I counted that as an apology for her squishing my fingers.

When that intimidating beak pulled back, I smiled at both of them, before turning my attention back to my concerned foster father. "It will be alright, Ada," I assured him. "Once they know where to hunt and nest, everything will fall into place. I won't say that it will be perfect, but we will adapt."

He sighed. "You are right, my dear. Go, take your friends around Rivendell. Remind them to not leave messes in inconvenient places, and they should not cause difficulties for our people."

Though his words seemed calm, I could tell he was unhappy. Perhaps he was angry at Glorfindel for not telling him earlier? Or maybe he was angry at Thorin, and believed he had given me the Ravens as a gift? But if Elrond knew how intelligent the Erebor Ravens were, he would know there was no way of preventing them from following me. Oh, well.

All throughout the perimeter of the House we went, with me pointing out where Nightwing and Ebony were allowed to go, and where they weren't. Nightwing had slowly made his way up to my arm, keeping one foot on my shoulder and the other on my upper bicep. Ebony did the same on my left shoulder, leaving my hands free to grip handrails or point things out, instead of gesturing with my head.

During our walk, I reminded them of the rules I had already laid down, and formed new ones. I also discussed the new rules with them, asking for their opinions before finalizing anything.

Feeding was one of the more difficult agreements. I had to remember the Ravens wild creatures, used to hunting their own food for survival. As gentle as my Ravens were being with me, their razor-sharp beaks and talons were meant to kill and fight.

After a great deal of suggesting ideas and guessing what the birds thought, we all agreed that a pail of offal would be left outside the kitchens after supper each night, hanging from a slim metal pole. This would keep other creatures out, and give them something to eat at the end of the day, if they had not been successful in hunting.

The birds also agreed it would be best to nest in the cliffs, away from the walking areas that wound throughout the valley. They would also keep away from the rooftops, as many areas were layers of carved wood or stone that did not necessarily overlap to form a solid ceiling.

Railings that had plants beneath them were deemed safe. It would give them a chance to fly about, and to have perches where they could relieve themselves into the bushes, instead of the walkways.

A tour of the areas where the food animals were kept gave them an idea of what places to avoid. Since there were several towers nearby, some occasionally patrolled by guards armed with bows and arrows, it was enough to warn the birds off of the idea of trying to find an 'easy meal' amongst the chickens and other kept fowl.

Last, I showed them my small suite and the balcony outside it, so they could find me if they had to. I wasn't anticipating any problems, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's to expect the unexpected.

"And that's all," I said, sighing with relief as I settled the birds on the railing. "Now, I am going to have something to eat, and see if Ethelwen can get the aches out of my shoulders, because you two were starting to get heavy."

The sounds they made sounded almost like laughter, but I chose to ignore that. "If you have questions, I tend to have free time in the afternoons, so I will likely be outside at that time. If it's an emergency, though, I'm sure the Elves would be happy to help."

Wiggling my shoulders to try and loosen the muscles there, I sighed. "So, off you go, then. I will look for you later this afternoon, alright?"

They nodded, then took off, leaving me free to relax and have something to eat.

* * *

I could swear that Ethelwen had telepathy, because she seemed to know exactly what I needed, and when.

I had only been alone in my room for about ten minutes, to change clothes and brush my hair, when she appeared, bearing a tray with a stack of hot towels. I wasn't sure what they were for, but before I could ask, I found myself hustled to my bed, and forced to lay face down. I didn't even have time to turn over, before she draped one of the warm towels over my shoulders, while two others went over my arms.

"These will help ease your muscles," Ethelwen explained. "Just lay there and relax. I will return shortly with food."

Elves didn't really make sounds as they walked; I'd only ever heard the slightest whisper of a step, or a brush of cloth against the wooden or stone floors of Rivendell. Even then, I think the Elves purposely made noise, just for me to hear.

Ethelwen very kindly made her soft footsteps heard as she left the room, even shutting the door with a soft thump. I took advantage of the moments alone to savor the heat soaking into my body.

Slowly, my muscles relaxed, and I could almost literally feel myself turning into a big, cozy puddle of mush. My nose detected the aroma of lavender and chamomile rising from the fabric, the scents known for relaxation and sleep.

I must have drifted off, for the next thing I knew, Ethelwen was removing the materials from my shoulders and gently prodding the muscles there.

"Dear one," she whispered, "How do you feel? If you still ache, I can bring more warmed towels later. For now, Lord Elrond commands that you eat something, then drink a healing draught before you rest again."

I couldn't argue with that. Though my muscles had relaxed considerably, I could still feel quite a bit of tension in them.

In spite of that, however, I was able to make myself sit up, change into a nightgown, eat some of the light meal Ethelwen had brought me, and down the small cup of medicine. The draught was no doubt designed to make me sleepy, because after I lay down again, I found myself wrapped in my blankets, and no memory of anything else afterwards.

* * *

When I woke, it was early morning, the sky painted brightly with the golds, reds, pinks, and purples of sunrise.

Slowly coming into consciousness, I tested my various limbs and was satisfied to feel only dull aches, instead of tight knots of pain. Rather than feel muddled, my mind was clear, and my belly empty.

Half an hour later, I was bathed and dressed, my feet taking me down the halls towards Lord Elrond's private dining area. There, breakfast was already laid out, but only his attendants were present.

"Meluir," one of them whispered, as he made a bow. "Lord Elrond will be here shortly, with Lady Gilraen and young Estel. I believe the boy has been feeling poorly of late."

Estel was sick? That was unlikely; germs didn't seem to exist in Rivendell.

' _That might not be a good thing for our poor human immune systems_ ,' I thought, giving the male attendant a nod before taking my usual seat. ' _Estel is going to need a hearty one of those, for when he starts traveling all around Middle Earth_.'

It wasn't like I could ask the Twins to take him somewhere to get sick, though…could I? Keeping Estel safe from sickness here in Rivendell was like putting him in a protective bubble. That could not last much longer, if he was soon going to be heading out into the wilds of the world.

"Oh, Alyssa!" cried Gilraen as she stepped into the dining area. "I'm glad you're here. Will you go visit Estel? He says he is ill and cannot get out of bed."

A soft sigh sounded from behind her, before Lord Elrond appeared around a corner. "I'm afraid she is right," he said, a scowl on his face. "The boy is perfectly fine, but he refuses to get up. I have never seen him be so stubborn, or disobedient to my command to come to breakfast."

Gilraen gave a sad smile as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He missed you very badly, Alyssa," she explained. "The Twins did their best to distract him, and Erestor tried to fill his time with new studies, but my son very much missed his older sister."

It also didn't help that I hadn't had much time alone with any of my closest friends. ' _But then, it's only been a day, and things do tend to pop up_.'

I muttered an excuse of some kind, and made my way towards Gilraen's quarters. They were quite a distance from mine, with Lord Elrond's rooms in between. That was why we always had breakfast there, before drifting apart for the day.

Estel's rooms were a small suite that branched off of Gilraen's. In fact, you had to walk through her rooms to get to his, or enter through the walkway that ran along this side of Rivendell. Since the entry out to the walkway/balcony had actual doors that could lock, Gilraen always kept them so, to keep her son from slipping out in the middle of the night (the little troublemaker).

Smiling at a particular memory of Estel filling a birdbath with some of Lord Elrond's best wine, I slipped into the boy's bedroom. His blankets were pulled up over his head, and at the sound of my approaching footsteps, I could hear him muttering in Elvish.

"I won't come out!" he declared in his high child voice. "I'm still sick!"

I barely held back a laugh. He probably thought I was his mother, coming to check on him again.

Okay, I admit it: I found his act adorable. I had known better than to try and 'fake sick' with my parents, and even though Lord Elrond could be strict when he wanted to, he could also be understanding.

Moving up to the bed, I sat down and gently poked him where I thought his shoulder might be. "This is hardly the best way to get me to spend time with you," I chided him.

There was a pause, followed by a small yelp of joy before the blankets were thrown back. I then found myself tackled to the bed, Estel giggling with joy as he hugged me.

"Well, that's a much better welcome," I managed to gasp as I hugged my foster brother. "So, playing sick, were you? You know your mother and Lord Elrond are unhappy about that."

He pouted a little as he let me sit up. "I wanted to see you. I went to find you after my lessons, but you were already gone out."

That must have been while I was giving the Ravens their tour.

"I'll tell you what," I whispered, glancing around to make sure we were alone. "You come to breakfast, and I will ask Lord Elrond if it's alright for you to have a day with me. I brought some new friends with me, and I would like you to meet them."

Estel bounced enthusiastically on his bed. "I'll be good, Allie," he said, smiling broadly. "I promise!"

Those blue eyes of his looked at me with such trust and love, I felt my heart melt. "Alright, but breakfast first. I will wait outside while you clean up and dress. Hurry, but be careful, hmm?"

In his eagerness, Estel practically shoved me out the door so that he could get ready. Less than ten minutes later, we were walking hand-in-hand to our meal, much to the joy of our loved ones.

* * *

AN: Review?


	23. Sibling Bonding

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

I am so sorry for not posting sooner. I was on vacation, and a few days after I got back, I came down with a nasty chest and head cold (complete with cough), which I've just gotten over.

But I'm back now, with a new chapter. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Sibling Bonding :**

As Estel and I stepped into the dining area, a look of great relief spread across Gilraen's face. In the span of about five minutes, she hugged her son, expressed how happy she was that he was joining us, then made him sit down in his chair while she lectured him for being so naughty and disobedient. I was very impressed with her efficiency.

Breakfast was brought out, and I helped myself to hot bread rolls, fresh fruit, cheese, slices of cold venison leftover from the day before, and small jars of jams and jellies. Sadly, there was no coffee in Middle Earth, but there were some fine teas that had just as much caffeine. There was also juice for Estel, and anyone else who wanted it, and cool, clear water.

As we ate, I sat and listened as Gilraen filled me on what I had missed while I was away. Truth to tell, there wasn't much; Rivendell was a peaceful place, and would remain so for at least for the next few decades. The only exciting things mentioned were new gowns being made, and a few foals being born to some very fine mares.

"One of the stable hands, Auron, is particularly excited for the new arrivals," Gilraen said, as she poured me a cup of juice. "He thinks that by the time the young ones are grown and trained, Estel will be ready for his first horse."

"I get to choose my own, Allie!" the boy proudly declared before stuffing half a roll into his face. "And train it, too!"

Gilraen gave him a chastising glare, one that clearly said 'don't talk with your mouth full.' Estel obediently chewed his food and swallowed before he continued.

"Elladan and Elrohir will help me," he chatted on. "They say they're going to teach me to shoot arrows from horseback, and use a sword!"

I glanced over at Gilraen while Estel was talking, and saw the worry forming there. The last thing she probably wanted was for her son to be a warrior, but she also probably didn't want him to end up dead at the hands of an enemy. The life of a Ranger was extremely dangerous, and in Rivendell, Estel was being taught by some of the best fighters in the world. Each of his teachers had thousands of years of practice and experience, and they were going to teach him as much as they possibly could.

' _Besides,_ _ **I**_ _know that Aragorn will be one of the best fighters in the Fellowship_.'

Not that I could tell Gilraen that just yet. The day that happened was a long way off.

The roll I had just eaten suddenly turned to stone in my gut, as my mind remembered what Glorfindel had revealed to me in Erebor. The incredibly long life the Valar had 'gifted' to me meant that I could outlive my dear friend!

I did not let my fears or sadness show, though. Instead, I let Estel's chatter fill the air as we ate, and when Lord Elrond made to leave, I broached the idea of letting Estel out of his lessons, just for today.

To my surprise, there was no hesitation to his agreement.

"That would be an excellent idea, Meluir," Lord Elrond said, nodding towards Estel. "You have worked hard while your sister was away, even though her absence was difficult for you. You may have three days to spend together."

The joy that shone in Estel's eyes put even the sun to shame.

* * *

After breakfast, Estel grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me inside, babbling on about the many different things he wanted to do.

"We haven't gone fishing," he said, hauling me behind him. "There aren't many places to fish, though, which is why we never eat it."

That technically wasn't true. There were several ponds inside the valley, fed by small streams and waterfalls that cascaded down the cliffs. But there were few fish in them, as Elves did not believe in bringing fish into the valley just so they could catch them. They believed it would disrupt the balance of nature here.

Estel continued his list of activities. "There's swimming, now that the weather is warmer. And we can go riding, and you can tell me all about the Dwarves, because I missed them while they were here last year."

I hadn't realized how much I had missed Estel until now. We had spent much time together when he was younger, but now that he was growing up and receiving more lessons, it was getting harder to find time together.

My little brother finally stopped talking long enough to take a breath, and by then, we had exited the House, right into the area near the stables and practice yards. There were already several warriors sparing, but no one we knew very well. Still, we waved politely to those who were watching the practice, as Estel dragged me towards the wooded area not far from where we stood.

"Let's go walking!" he said excitedly. "There's a pretty place near a waterfall I want to show you."

Having no problem with this, I let him lead me into the cool shade of the woods.

* * *

During our walk, I was given a small demonstration of Estel's Ranger training. He had begun such a short time ago, but had learned much.

Seeming without any effort, he led us through the trees, along small streams, and into the most charming little glen I had ever seen. A fallen tree had been mostly cleared away, except for a large polished stump that now served as a bench. Numerous types of flowers grew here, scattered across the grass and releasing the lightest of fragrances. Nearby, a small stream flowed over a bed of smooth, shining pebbles.

"Oh, Estel," I gasped, pulling him into a hug. "It's beautiful!"

Gently pulling himself from my arms, he escorted me to the bench and smiled as I sat. "Will you tell me about your travels, Allie?" he asked excitedly. "Were they good to you? Was the Mountain huge and dark? Did you see any armor, or weaponry?"

For hours, I told him about my trip to Erebor; from the journey there, to the feasts, entertainments, and the new friends I had made. I told him about the great treasury room I had seen, and the Erebor armory.

There were only two things I did not tell Estel about: Thorin's proposal, and the _mithril_ shirt he had given me.

The shirt was for practical reasons. I didn't want him sneaking into my room to try and swipe it to try on. I also knew Aragorn was supposed to be impressed with Frodo's shirt in the future, so it was far too early to introduce him to something so rare.

Not telling him about Thorin's proposal was also to protect him. If he knew that someone was trying to 'take his sister away,' it would break his heart. I couldn't do that to him. There was much to be done at this point in time, and Estel needed to have as stable a childhood as possible, before things started to change.

After I spoke about the weaponry and things I had seen _inside_ Erebor, I talked about the friends I had made there, from Tilda and Sigrid, to Bard and Balin.

To my surprise, Estel asked many questions about Tilda. I guessed this was because he had no children or friends his age, and he was curious about the differences and similarities between their toys, games, and ways of life. He enjoyed hearing about Tilda's liking of fruit tarts, and that she also had chores to do, just as he did.

"Lots of children do chores and have lessons," I told him.

He shifted a little in his seat, as though he were uncomfortable. "I thought it was Lord Elrond trying to keep me out of trouble," he admitted. "I like learning, but I know I was naughty when I was little. That was when my lessons and everything started."

I chuckled a little and pulled him closer. "No, sweet boy, it's not because you were naughty. Chores are to teach children responsibility, to learn to do things for themselves so that they become good, honorable, hard-working people."

He seemed to think on that for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, then. I believe you."

With the impish look he had on his face, I couldn't help but laugh.

Estel was also incredibly curious about Dale itself. I guessed the idea of growing up in a bustling town full of humans, instead of Elves, was a very intriguing one. He asked about how the buildings looked, and what they were made of. He wondered at the houses being separate from one another, instead of one huge structure, like Lord Elrond's House. The only thing he didn't like was that the whole town still needed a lot of work done.

"The dragon did that much damage?" Estel gasped, as I described the burned out shell of nearby Lake Town.

"Yes," I replied. "Lake Town burned because it was all wood. And although the dragon _did_ attack Dale, because it was mostly stone, he didn't destroy as much of Dale. It was mostly the passage of time and lack of care that caused the buildings to need so much work."

"But Dale is doing alright now, isn't it?" he asked, kicking his feet slightly against the wood of the bench.

"Yes, it is," I assured him. "The people are doing well now, with money coming in from Erebor, and materials like wood and seeds from Mirkwood."

We chatted a bit more about the town's structures, but what really caught and held Estel's attention was their marketplace.

In Rivendell, there was no market; everything ran like a smoothly functioning machine, under Lord Elrond's guidance and protection. We were all given food, shelter, clothing, and anything else we could ever need, all in exchange for adding to the tranquility and productivity of the House. We had weavers, cooks, and crafters in all areas, from jewelry to weaponry. The thought of a place where things were bought, traded and sold, with goods and money, was foreign to Estel, and he wanted to know how it all worked.

To be honest, even _I_ didn't know how the Middle Earth money system worked; I had just paid whatever the stall keepers asked. Oh, I knew how to bargain in the farmer's markets back on my world, but my teachers _here_ had unfortunately forgotten that part of my education. If I hadn't been with Tilda and Sigrid, I probably would have gotten swindled at the Dale market stalls.

"That reminds me," I said, snapping my fingers, "I brought you and your mother gifts. We should probably go get them, shouldn't we?"

* * *

The death grip Estel had on my fingers didn't loosen until we were on the walkway outside my rooms. The curtains were parted slightly, to let fresh air in, but I noticed a slight ruffling sound inside.

Peeking in, I saw my two Raven friends perched on the footboard of my bed. They both cawed a greeting at me, then turned their attention to Estel, who froze at the sight of the sharp beaks and talons.

"Allie?" he nervously asked, pressing up against my side. "Should I fetch the guards?"

"No, it's alright," I assured him. "These are the new friends I told you about."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "But they're _birds_ ," he whispered.

I chuckled a little. "Yes, they are, but they are special birds. These are Ravens from Erebor, and they are just as clever as you or I. That means they can understand you."

Estel blushed a little in embarrassment as he released his hold on me. Turning to the Ravens, he gave a small bow. "Hello," he greeted them. "I'm Estel. Allie is my sister. I hope we can be friends."

I waited, breathless with worry. Would they all get along, or would I end up having to make excuses to Lord Elrond about how Estel had lost a few fingers? If that happened, every archer in Rivendell would be out looking for two very specific feathered targets.

A moment or two passed. Finally, Nightwing hopped forward, head tilted to one side as he studied my brother head to toe. He must have liked what he saw, for he voiced a _caw_ that had Ebony flapping over to join him.

Before Estel could do anything, I reached a hand out to the birds. Nightwing understood the motion, and stepped onto my hand without hesitation. His talons, while sharp, were actually quite gentle as they wrapped around my hand and fingers.

With my free hand, I took one of Estel's, and slowly brought it close to Nightwing. "Please be gentle," I ordered the both of them. "For my sake, I hope you will get along."

To my great relief, Nightwing reached out and gently took the forefinger of Estel's hand in his beak. I could detect no movement from either one, but stiffened when I heard a small gasp from my little brother's mouth.

"He's squeezing my finger, Allie!" he whispered excitedly. "And his tongue _tickles_!"

I released the breath I was holding. "That's good. It means he likes you."

Ebony chose that moment to hop a little closer, her eyes on Estel's other hand. He noticed, and tentatively offered his free hand. With a delicate touch that outdid her mate's, Ebony took the tip of Estel's middle finger in her beak and tickled it with her tongue, causing the boy to giggle.

"Are we all friends now?" he asked, blue eyes darting between me and the birds.

The Ravens released him and cawed their agreement before taking wing out the window. I had no idea why they had been in my room in the first place. Perhaps they had been watching and waiting to meet Estel?

"Wow," I heard him whisper. "Allie, will they be living with you? Will they have babies? If they do, can I have one?"

"No, they won't be living with me," I replied. Turning towards him, I steered him to a chair to sit him down. "But Estel, I need you to listen to me very carefully, alright?"

When he nodded his agreement, I continued. "The Ravens of Erebor are just as intelligent as you or I. Some of them even speak in human languages. So please do not think you can possess one as a pet, as you would an ordinary cat or dog. Nightwing and Ebony, the ones you met, followed me here of their own will. Therefore, if they have little ones, you must wait and see if one of them chooses to befriend you. You cannot force them to like you. Do you understand?"

For all that he was eleven years old, Estel was a good thinker. He considered my words very carefully, and for several minutes, said nothing as his blue eyes focused on the floor, small feet scuffing the floor slightly.

I didn't try to push him; this was something he needed to figure out himself. Young though he was, Estel was a smart kid.

"I will wait," he said, tilting his head up to look me in the eye. "I want to be their friend, and their babies' friend. So I will wait to see what happens."

His words were wise, and more adult than I gave him credit for, but I could tell he was reluctant about it. Kids were always impatient, especially when it came to the possibility of having a pet.

Still, I was very proud of him, and said so. He blushed, every inch the adorable boy I loved so much, and asked if he could see the presents I'd brought.

It took me a few moments to realize that Ethelwen had unpacked my things, and I had no idea where the gifts for my family were. I couldn't ask her, either, as she was likely off catching up on everything she'd left unfinished before our journey.

"I will bring everything to you after dinner," I said, feeling guilty at letting him down like this. "Ethelwen unpacked my things, and I have no idea where she stored the gifts I brought for you and your mother. I will find and ask her later."

I gave him a sharp glare as I searched for paper to write a note on. "In the meantime, you will _not_ go poking about my rooms, searching. Do you understand?"

He actually blushed and looked down at the floor. "I wouldn't do that, Allie."

That remained to be seen. Eager young boys who wanted their gifts _now_ rather than later tended to get rather nosy.

After scribbling a rushed note to Ethelwen and leaving it on my bed for her to find, I turned towards my patiently waiting brother. "Let's go have lunch, then check on the new baby horses," I suggested, ushering him out of the room. The sooner I occupied his thoughts, the better!

* * *

Lunch was a simple fare of cold meat, freshly baked bread, and sliced vegetables, both raw and cooked. There was water, chilled juice, and a sweet white wine, if I chose.

I had introduced sandwiches to the Elves when I'd first arrived here, but the trend hadn't caught on yet. Estel loved them, though, so when I put one together for him, it was a delight for me to watch him devour the whole thing.

' _Then again, he is a growing boy_.' I couldn't help but wonder how much food he would consume, once his growth spurts hit.

With lunch over with, Estel and I made our way out to the fenced in grazing area near the stables. Since it was after noon, the gates would soon be opened, to allow the herd to run and graze for a few hours, before they returned to the stables for the evening.

In normal horses, it would take time to wrangle up the herd. But since Elf-bred horses were quite a bit more intelligent, they made their way on their own, with little difficulty.

Glancing wishfully over at the herd, I did wish I had the time to tend to Shan. But with everything Lord Elrond had put on my shoulders, it was just too difficult. We were both lucky if I managed half an hour to visit, much less go for a ride, unless I had planned one with Gilraen and Estel.

To my surprise, Auron was waiting for us. When he saw the surprised look on my face, he smirked. "I highly suspected that the young one would eventually make his way here, so I've been keeping a sharp eye out. I couldn't risk him getting hurt, trying to get to the new foals."

The newest additions to the herd were currently kept in a separate area, to prevent squabbles and injuries. Bales of hay or freshly gathered grasses and flowers were scattered about, for the mares to eat while their babies nursed and began to frolic about.

"Aw, they're so cute!" I cooed, walking up to the fence. "Look how fluffy they are!"

There were four little ones currently toddling around on unsure legs. I had no idea how old they were, since foals learn to walk immediately after birth, but they clearly weren't more than a few days, at most.

Estel climbed up to be on equal height with me. "I like the brown one," he declared. "Though, the grey one with white socks is nice, too."

There was also a golden brown, and a white that seemed dusted with dark speckles. These two currently nursed, while the two Estel admired carefully explored the grassy area.

Auron nodded towards the two more active babies. "They are the eldest of the four. It's highly believed that your Shan is the sire of the little grey fellow."

I hadn't expected that bit of information. "Well, considering how clever my horse is, I hope his offspring takes after him in that regard," I half-joked.

"Oh, no doubt," Auron assured me. "That little fellow is actually who I have in mind for Estel, when the time comes."

My little brother twitched, almost falling off the fence in shock and excitement. "Really?" he squealed. "Allie, my horse is going to be from yours! It will make us even more of a family!"

I laughed and hugged him close.

* * *

Estel and I spent hours at the corral, cooing over the foals. We also received permission from Auron to feed the new mothers treats, such as bits of carrots and handfuls of clover through the fence.

After a time, the babies lay down for a nap in the warmth of the afternoon, while their mothers drank from a nearby trough. Since things had quieted down, I took Estel to see Shan, who was with the rest of the herd nearby.

My handsome stallion was happy to see me, though I highly suspected it was mostly due to the clover and carrots Auron insisted I take with me. I made sure to press a few into Estel's hands, as he badly wanted to see the sire of the foal that might one day be his.

"Shan," I said, holding the treats out of his reach. "You remember Estel. We've all been on rides out into the valley."

Shan nodded, then stretched his head out towards the clump of carrot tops that dangled from my hand, just out of his reach. Rather than give them to him, I nodded at Estel, who presented my horse with a carrot.

The large, grey head swiveled away from me, large brown eyes focused on the tasty root vegetable that was being offered. Estel had been around horses for much of his life, so he was comfortable around most of them. It was the larger stallions that he found intimidating, and Shan was one of the biggest.

' _Actually, I'm surprised I don't suffer from fear of heights, when I ride him_.'

But he was a good horse, even with his odd sense of humor. And right now, he was being extremely patient and gentle with Estel, who was breaking pieces off of the carrot and offering them.

All too soon, it was time to head inside to clean up for dinner. Estel and I left the remains of Shan's treats within his easy reach, and began our journey back to the house. I saw the tired look on my little brother's face, and knew he'd had a good day.

Tomorrow, I hoped, would be an even better one.

* * *

AN: Review?


	24. Family-Time

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

Yet another cute, fluffy chapter involving Allie, Estel, and the rest of Rivendell. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Family-Time :**

Estel and I barely had time to bathe, change, and make it to dinner before the first course was served. Gilraen was a little peeved with us, but Lord Elrond was glad we had made the most of our day.

"I understand you had feathered visitors today," he commented as the soup was set before us. "Any difficulties in speaking with them about the valley?"

Gilraen paused in lifting her spoon. "Feathered friends?" she asked, confused.

I winced slightly. I'd forgotten I hadn't told her about them.

"Ravens from Erebor, Mother!" Estel exclaimed with an excited grin. "They're _beautiful_! Their feathers are so sleek and shiny, and there's one boy and one girl, so perhaps one day they'll have babies, and I'll get one as a friend!"

How he had managed to say all that in one breath was beyond me. It had also been so rushed, it was somewhat hard to follow the words until we had time to work it all out.

Gilraen was the one to speak first. "Ravens from Erebor? Are they not supposed to be highly intelligent? And you have _two_ of them?"

I took a sip of soup before replying. "Yes, though I wouldn't call them 'mine.' They are quite clever, and have behaved quite well, as they understand the rules I have given them about creating a life in Rivendell and the surrounding areas. I believe we will all find a pleasant balance and friendship with one another."

Gilraen gave me a skeptical look as she again raised her spoon. "And the part about my son possibly getting one of their nestlings as a…companion?"

That made me blush a little. "Well, that's a decision the birds make themselves. They think more like we do, and are not pets. I did not bring the two of them with me; they chose to come here to live. If one of their offspring decides to ally itself with Estel, we can't really stop them."

Lord Elrond had been watching us quietly, but nodded at my last words. "She is right, Gilraen. If one of the Ravens' offspring decides to bind itself in friendship to your son, it would be their choice."

The look he gave the young boy was filled with kindness and love. "Such a friendship would be a gift, for him and for us. To have winged scouts would be wondrous, if they would agree to help protect the valley."

Estel began bouncing in his seat again. "Allie says she has gifts for us, Mother! She can give them to us after dinner!"

As soon as he said those words, I nearly choked on my soup. It wasn't until just this moment that I realized I had nothing to give Lord Elrond. I had been so focused on Gilraen and Estel, I hadn't thought to get something for my foster father. How foolish and selfish of me!

He seemed to sense my unease and my thoughts, for a look of love and understanding gleamed in his grey eyes. "It is alright, dear one. Having you safely home is the best and greatest gift I could receive."

The arrival of the salad course covered my embarrassment, and allowed Estel to break that line of conversation so that he could tell his mother and Lord Elrond about our day out together.

* * *

To Estel's disappointment, the gift giving commenced an hour after dinner, while everyone else was in the Hall of Fire. His impatience was both cute and exasperating.

While we three humans returned to our rooms to change out of our formal dining clothes, I was surprised to find a brand note from Ethelwen lying neatly on my bed. She had arranged for someone to put all of the gifts I'd brought in Gilraen's room during dinner, for safe keeping. It was all in a closed box, with special instructions that it not be opened until all three of us were gathered together, alone.

Sending my friend a mental 'thank you,' I hurried to change into something more casual. In less than fifteen minutes, I was practically skipping down the hallway, just as eager to give as my family was to receive.

* * *

Estel was practically bouncing off the walls when I arrived.

"He hasn't stopped staring at that box since we got here," Gilraen complained, though I could tell it was only half-hearted at best. "Now, open it and let us see what's inside."

I flipped the two latches that held it shut, and raised the lid, smiling when I saw how organized it was. Ethelwen was the living embodiment of organizing and scheduling; I honestly don't know how I would have managed in Erebor without her.

' _I never got her a gift, either, or Lord Glorfindel._ ' I would have to fix that later.

On top were the furs Kili and Tauriel had given me, gently folded and placed. I had no idea what animals they came from, but Gilraen would know what went best with gloves, cloaks, and other clothing to make them warm for winter.

"Here," I said, draping them atop her lap, one on top of the other. "I want you to use these to make warm winter clothes for you and Estel."

As she sat staring at them, Estel picked up one sleek pelt and stroked it. "I want these for my gloves," he whispered. "It's so soft!"

I found the bolts of fabric next, and soon, a rainbow of materials was flowing all throughout the room –streams of blue, green, golden brown, grey, and even a soft pink were _everywhere_.

Gilraen's eyes overflowed with tears when she saw the pink fabric, and a particular shade of light blue and bright green that wasn't _quite_ a neon shade.

"I've so longed for bolder colors," she whispered. "Oh, Allie, they're beautiful!"

Estel had gone straight for a deep green bolt of cloth, as well as a light grey fabric. "Mama, will these be play clothes?" he asked. "Or for when I go with the Twins into the woods? I think they would be good for my training."

"I do not know if they would be strong enough to train in, but you will have some very fine clothes," his mother promised him. "Now, let us see what else there is, for it looks as though something remains in the box."

There was one more thing, which I was eager to give, but also dreaded. I was touched that Thorin had wanted these for Estel, and yet, it felt like a bribe to get the boy to approve of a potential suitor for his sister.

"What is it, Allie?" Estel asked, all eagerness and energy. "Who is it for?"

I swallowed, pasted a smile on my face and turned towards him. "They are for you," I replied, keeping the lid closed. "However, I do not think you are old enough for them yet."

It wasn't just because it was Thorin's gift to Estel –I truly didn't think Estel was old enough to handle these blades. Even in his sword and archery lessons, he used wood or practice weaponry.

That didn't stop him from bouncing on his toes. "Tell me what it is!" he begged. "I'm old enough! Mama, aren't I old enough?"

Gilraen knew I would never endanger her son, and that I would not say or do things without a reason. "Estel, if she thinks you are too young, then we must respect that. However, she can let you know what it is, first, then we will discuss it."

I decided to keep the lid shut. "These are a gift from Thorin Oakenshield himself," I replied. "I told him I had a little brother, and he presented this to me before I left Erebor."

A small gasp escaped Gilraen's lips. "The King Under-the-Mountain sent a gift to my son?" she asked, a slight edge to the tone of her voice.

I suddenly realized why she was upset. No one in Rivendell had told me of Estel's true heritage, so she probably didn't blame me for this sudden surprise. But right now, she was terrified that someone in Erebor had figured out Estel was Heir to the Throne of Gondor, and Gilraen probably thought this was a gift from one King to another.

"I told him I had a younger brother at home who I loved very much," I said to them both. "King Thorin had already bestowed gifts on everyone who traveled with me, and was kind enough to send these to someone I love."

Gilraen relaxed a little, and nodded. "That was very generous of him," she said, relief evident on her face and in her voice. "Estel, you may look, but do not touch unless Allie says it's alright."

This would be my first viewing of the blades as well, for I had not looked inside the box at all during the entire trip back to Rivendell. I hoped that these would be practical, and nothing overly decorated, or made from materials too fine to use. The box itself was certainly plain enough, though finely made. I hoped the knives were the same.

I took a breath, and opened the box.

Inside were four knives of various lengths. Two were slightly longer than the others, possibly to fit into taller boots, or to be carried on the waist. The hilts were plain, but elegant: ebony, with silver wire embedded into it. The ends of the hilts were formed into a slight 'T,' to keep the hand from sliding off when it was wet and slippery.

"I want to _see_ , Allie," Estel pleaded. "Can we take one out of the sheath?"

The sheaths were plain, too, but had been crafted from fine, deep black leather.

I set the box down and picked up one of the smaller knives. Estel watched in eagerness as I slowly slid the blade out, the perfectly polished metal catching the light of the candles that burned within the room.

It was a perfect blade –thin, as long as my hand, and razor sharp. It was definitely something I did not want Estel handling until he was older, and trained.

"I will ask Lord Glorfindel or the Twins to teach you how to use these," Gilraen declared. "For now, Allie will keep the knives in a safe place, so you will not be tempted to use them."

She held her hand up, halting Estel's protests before they could start. "I know they are teaching you to use tiny knives for carving and cutting twigs. However, these are for when you are older, and have been taught how to use a blade properly. Then, and only then, may you have these knives. You will also learn how _not_ to use them. Is that understood?"

Since Gilraen had been using the tone that said, ' _I am your mother, you will do as I say_ ,' Estel decided not to push his luck.

"Yes, Mama," he muttered, casting his eyes downwards in obedience.

She looked a little skeptical at his quick acceptance, but Gilraen knew that Estel would never lie to her. "Very good," she praised him. "Now, Allie will take the blades with her, and I will have the seamstresses begin winter cloaks for all three of us."

I stared at her. "Three? But Gilraen, those are for-"

"If you think for one moment that I am going to let you shiver with cold this autumn and winter, think again," she lectured me. "There's enough fur for three people here, if we use every bit we can, and the thicker materials will make excellent layers to wear beneath our Elf clothes."

Since I didn't want to argue with her when she was in full Mom-Mode, I held down a giggle and carefully diverted my face away from her, pretending to be busy closing the knife box. "Well, it is getting late, and we have all had a long day. Give me a kiss goodnight, Estel."

He eagerly obeyed, then went to get ready for bed, leaving me with Gilraen. She looked at all the new things scattered around her room, and sighed.

"Thank you for all this, Allie," she said, folding everything and tucking it into the large wooden box it had all been delivered in. "I wish I had the courage to ask the Elves for furs earlier, but most of what they hunt tends to be birds or venison. Anything they hunt that has fur is far too small to use, or it's traded to settlements nearby, for goods we can't make here."

"It was my pleasure," I assured her. "Honestly, I prefer giving gifts, rather than receiving."

I paused. "Well, _receiving_ is nice, too, but I prefer to give."

My close friend chuckled, then wrapped me in a hug. "I have missed you," she whispered. "I do have friends here, but I could not help feeling lonely without you."

I returned her hug with one of my own. "I missed you, too. You and Estel were always in my heart, throughout my entire stay at Erebor."

There was a small sniff as Gilraen struggled to hold back tears. "Ah, look at the mess I am," she said with a watery chuckle. "I look horrible when I cry."

"You and I both," I comforted her. "Why don't you finish putting that away, wash your face, and get ready for bed. I'll ask a passing servant to bring you a nice glass of wine, and you can have a good rest tonight. Alright?"

She nodded. "You always take care of everyone, Allie, especially me and Estel. I hope that, one day, you have a child of your own, for I know you will be a wonderful mother."

Considering my newly-discovered agelessness, and the complications that went with it, that topic was a sore spot for me. But I hid it well. "Thank you, Gilraen. I appreciate that."

After saying goodnight, I found a servant in the hall and sent him for a glass of wine for my friend. I then continued on to my room, where I hid Estel's knives in the back of one of my wardrobes, on a high shelf. Tomorrow, I would ask Ethelwen to hide the box somewhere he wouldn't be able to find it.

My tasks done for the night, I barely had enough energy to return to my room, pull on a nightgown, scrub my teeth clean and fall into bed. By then, I was too exhausted to even dream.

* * *

The next day, Estel and I went again into the woods in the valley, as he very much wanted to show me the things he had learned in his efforts to become a Ranger.

"Mother says being a Ranger runs in our family," he told me. "Her father was a Ranger, as was my father, going back many years."

He had brought with him a saddlebag that contained two bowls, some spoons of various sizes, a small pot, a tiny knife with a blade the size of my thumb, and a blanket, for us to sit on.

"Estel, what are we doing out here?" I asked as he helped spread the blanket on a bed of moss.

Close to us was a small stream, with various plants and small trees growing. Sunlight filtered down through the canopy above, warming the air while the stream countered it with a small cool breeze.

A broad smile spread across his sweet face. "I'm going to cook for you!" he declared.

I was speechless for a moment, but touched…and more than a little amused. "Well, we have just had breakfast," I reminded him. "I'm not quite ready for lunch, yet."

He shook his head so hard, his long, wavy hair bounced. "No, I'm going to start it now, and it will be ready by noon. And you can watch and see what I've learned!"

With him this excited, I could not turn him down. Besides, I was curious as to what Elladan and Elrohir had been teaching him, out in the wild. "Very well. Show me."

It was rather fascinating, watching Estel move about the forest, the small pot swinging in his hand. A boy still clumsily making his way through the world, he was not yet the graceful, silent Ranger I had seen in the films. Many long years of training and experience lay between now and that day.

But there was a sense of confidence in him that I had not noticed before. He searched, found, cut, broke, or plucked all kinds of leaves and bits from various plants, tossing each one into the pot without hesitation. There was such an intense, focused look on his face, I felt breathless.

' _Yes_ ,' I realized, ' _this boy was meant to be a Ranger –and a King_.'

After some time, Estel stopped collecting and came to set the pot beside me. "I will start a fire for cooking, then add water. I brought dried meat, too, since I did not want to clean an animal before you."

I was grateful for that. While I was happy to eat meat, I did _not_ want to see it cleaned.

He did exactly as promised, building a small fire in a pit he made, clearing a spot of grass before lining it with stones. Wood was easily found, and soon, the pot was simmering atop the dancing flames.

"Elladan and Elrohir taught me to do this," Estel explained, smiling as he stirred the soup with a spoon. "It's for when we're in the Wild."

I was immensely proud of him, and just as impressed. I could barely recognize a handful of herbs to use in cooking, and here he was, making soup in the forest with only what he had found!

"I would use mushrooms, but I don't really know which ones are good to eat," Estel chatted on. "They will teach me more about those on my next training exercise."

As we waited for the soup to finish cooking, Estel kept on talking about the Twins, and how much he was learning from them. I was happy that he had such good teachers. I often wished my teachers in school had been as kind and patient as Elladan and Elrohir, who seemed to make learning a lot of fun.

' _Then again, there are two of them, and they only have one student_.' In public school, being only one teacher among thirty students was enough to drive anyone crazy.

When Estel finished talking of his lessons, he went quiet –too quiet. I was starting to grow worried when wide blue eyes turned to look at me.

"Allie, will you go back to Erebor?" he asked. "I heard some of the Elves mention talking about it."

Now, that was an unexpected question. "Well, King Thorin did invite me to return," I admitted, "But I'm not sure if or when that will be. The Mountain is not at its best right now, but in perhaps five or six years, it will be wonderful."

Estel moved a little closer, turning pleading eyes in my direction. "When you next go, can I go with you? I'll be older then, and that means I'll be a _man_!"

I laughed at his eagerness, and his efforts to show how grown up he would be. "Oh, sweetheart, I do love you," I cooed, pulling him into a hug. "But I cannot make a promise about something that might or might not happen. We can only be patient and wait. Alright?"

The truth was, I did not want to think about Estel being sixteen. By Middle Earth standards, he would, technically, be quite grown, but by my old world's culture, he would still be rather young.

And I did not want to think about returning to Erebor. As fond as I was of everyone I had met there, I knew that each time I went, Thorin would try and win me over. Perhaps the best course of action was to avoid the Mountain, at least until I heard he had married someone else and started a family.

"When I'm bigger and a warrior, will you travel places with me?" Estel asked, plucking a blade of grass and twirling it between his fingers. "I will be able to protect you, and we can go have adventures and see Middle Earth!"

I couldn't hold back another hug. "We will see. If the Twins and Lord Glorfindel say you are skilled enough, perhaps we will speak to Lord Elrond. But for now, I just want you to work hard and study."

He promised he would, but that didn't stop him from listing all the different places he wanted to see, and to take me to. As for me, I wasn't sure he would hold onto those dreams of brother-sister trips for very long; by the time boys became teenagers, they definitely _did not_ want to go anywhere with their older sisters!

But I did allow myself to imagine us traveling to Lothlorien and Mirkwood, as well as Erebor. Maybe not soon, but there were many years between now and the War of the Ring. We would need to travel sooner rather than later, though, as Middle Earth would start becoming more and more dangerous as the Darkness started to grow.

' _When that starts, Lord Elrond will never let me set foot outside the valley_.'

I even dared to think that he might try and send me over the Sea, to keep me safe. He tried to do that with Arwen in the films, both to save her in case Sauron won, and to keep her away from Aragorn.

' _But would I be allowed to go with the Elves over the Sea_?'

I was pretty sure only Special Persons were able to go to the Undying Lands. Gandalf was obvious, as were the Ring Bearers, but I didn't think I was on the same list. If I were, the Valar would have told me, right?

' _Or maybe not. They haven't been very forthcoming when it comes to telling me what to do, and it's very frustrating_.'

"Allie?" Estel's voice broke through my thoughts. "I think the soup is ready."

I brought my brain back to the present. "Then let's have some. I'm eager to see how it turned out."

As he set it on the ground between us, he had to remind me not to touch the pot, as it was still extremely hot. I didn't tell him that the boiling liquid within was a pretty good indication of the container's temperature.

It was a good while before the soup was cool enough to eat. During that time, my little brother very patiently stirred and lifted the thickened liquid out of the pot with his spoon, before slowly letting it trickle back in. It was a decent way to cool it, and gave Estel a chance to point out the plants and herbs he'd used.

Finally, he deemed it cool enough to eat.

Like most adults when they are tasting a child's first cooking experiment, I braced myself for the worst. I remembered the first time I had made cookies in home economics class in school, and it had not turned out very well.

But the soup was surprisingly delicious. The meat had added a savory richness to the broth as it cooked down to become tender. The different herbs and greens made the whole thing taste like a fresh, warm spring day.

"Estel, this is wonderful!" I praised him. "You have learned your lessons well. I'm proud of you."

A broad smile spread across his face. "Do you think I should cook it for Mother? Will she like it?"

I smiled at the eagerness in his voice. "Of course she will. Perhaps, in a few nights, you may cook it for her and Ada."

Those sweet round cheeks of his flushed pink. "Will it be good enough for him?" Estel whispered.

Reaching out, I put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It is, especially when he finds out how well you've learned to make it. He will be proud of you, too."

When the pot was empty, Estel gave it a quick wash in the stream nearby, before we returned to the House.

* * *

-AN: Review?


	25. Lessons and Visitors

AN: I own nothing from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_.

There's more of Allie settling back into life in Rivendell, but there's also a visitor to the valley, one with a very familiar face.

Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Lessons and Visitors :**

Two weeks after my return, I was once again settled into life within Rivendell.

And as threatened, Glorfindel had resumed my weapons training.

I hadn't gotten very far before my trip to Erebor, so I didn't really have much to unlearn. However, that also meant I had a heck of a lot to actually learn.

My muscle strength had gone lax, as I had not practiced or exercised in months. I had forgotten how to properly hold a blade, and my coordination was extremely off –though to be honest, I had never been very coordinated in the first place.

So, Glorfindel decided it was best to start all over again.

* * *

"You must get up, little one," Glorfindel said, his voice floating up above me.

Somehow, I managed to groan, "I can't. You've killed me."

Which, in a sense, was true. He had run me through a practice run of exercises, and I was now lying on the ground from exhaustion. I hadn't even picked up a blade yet.

' _How did I get so out of shape_?' I wondered.

Then again, I was mostly a scholar. I didn't get much of a workout, except for when I went on the occasional horseback ride, or for walks around the House or valley. Actual physical activities were something I did not often participate in.

' _Plus, I hate doing exercise_.'

But Glorfindel wouldn't let me get out of my lessons, no matter what. He had purposely gone to Erestor and the two of them had worked out a daily schedule for me, without even letting me get a vote!

"Your scholarly studies are coming along very well, Meluir," Erestor assured me. "Half of them, I am asking your assistance with Dwarf culture for my new book. You now need something challenging, physically and mentally, to keep you focused and your mind going. Lord Glorfindel can do that for you."

Luckily, Glorfindel also knew I needed free time, at least to rest, recover, and wash for dinner. So, he let me have the late afternoon off every day, to do all that and anything else I wanted.

Right now, however, I was trying to decide if I should just melt into the dust, or get up, as my teacher was commanding me to. At least he was looking at me with sympathy, rather than anger or impatience.

"Dear one, you truly do need to exercise and practice more," he sighed, though the smile he bore was clearly full of amusement. "And I think I have tortured you enough today."

Our scheduled time was for only an hour, but it was the longest hour of my day. Even horseback riding had been easier to learn, the time passing quickly, compared to weapon's practice.

Mercifully, Glorfindel reached down and helped me to my feet. "I am sorry to be so critical of you," he apologized. "I'm afraid I am unused to teaching one who is already fully grown and set in their ways. Most warriors come to me as children, or a few years older; very few come to me, asking to change their livelihood to that of a soldier."

He sighed and patted me gently on the shoulder. "And I am not intending on turning you into a full-fledged fighter. I merely wish to keep you in good health, and to be able to defend yourself, should the need arise."

At this point, I was beginning to think that perhaps I should try dance instead of fighting. Who knew; it might get me into better shape faster. ' _Then, maybe I could take up fighting after I get more graceful and have higher endurance_.'

When I broached the idea to him, Glorfindel looked a little skeptical. He thought about it a few moments, before nodding his agreement. "I believe that may be best. I do not like knocking you into the dirt and seeing you in pain. Dance will likely teach you the grace you desire, and which fighting partially relies on."

He grinned at the relieved look on my face. "I will speak to your father on this matter, while you wash and rest before dinner. By coincidence, I believe Estel will begin his own dance lessons soon. Perhaps the two of you can serve as partners for one another."

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but the idea of not having to dance alone was a nice one. I could only hope that whoever ended up teaching us was a patient person.

* * *

"Allie and I get to have lessons together again!" Estel practically crowed as he bounced happily in his chair. "We haven't had that in a _long_ time!"

I had to smile at his eagerness. After my return to Rivendell, we had quickly resumed our evening meals alone together as a family. I had very much missed the peaceful quality time we spent with one another each night.

At present, Lord Elrond had just informed us of the change to my daily routine, as well as Estel's, and I was glad that everyone looked pleased with it.

"It is rare for there to be two students of different ages to begin at the same learning level, under the same teacher," Lord Elrond explained. "But I think your dance tutor will enjoy the challenge."

As I ate my salad, I tried to figure out if he was joking or not, but decided not to press the issue. Instead, I asked about popular dances amongst the Elves, and if we would be learning anything from Mirkwood, Lorien, and the realms of Men (since that's what Estel and I were).

"You will learn the simplest of Elf dances first, followed by those most popular with Men," Elrond explained. "I believe Men primarily enjoy dances that involve quick movements and music, so those might be a bit more complicated for you both."

Inside my head, I imagined learning the types of dance I had seen in various BBC series, like _Pride & Prejudice_, _Emma_ , or _Sense & Sensibility_. Those had been elegant, but also with quick steps that looked fun.

' _I doubt I'll ever be up to par with the Elvish dances, but I will do my best_.'

Talk turned towards a letter Lord Elrond had just received, from King Thranduil. "He sends his well-wishes, and that he hopes you are well, Meluir," Elrond informed me. "The Elf King also extended an open invitation for you to visit, whenever you wish."

Gilraen's eyes widened in surprise and awe. "I heard he rarely invites anyone into his realm anymore," she said, breathlessly. "Oh, Allie, you must go, if you can."

It was an interesting idea, but one I did not intend to pursue for some time yet. "I will think about it," I diplomatically replied.

"But I am happy you will be learning our dances, dear one," Lord Elrond said, offering me a platter of roasted venison. "I think you will enjoy it, and I hope to see you in the Hall of Fire in the future, to join in the festivities."

Rivendell rarely had any kind of ball or party -there was no reason to. With all the dancing, music, and singing in the Hall of Fire, there was enough to entertain even the most enthusiastic partier all evening. And I had recently learned that, sometimes, there were storytellers, who told tales of the previous Ages of Middle Earth.

When I heard about the storytelling, I had gotten excited, and seriously considered the idea of going to the Hall whenever one was expected. But to my disappointment, Glorfindel informed me that such events were rare, for many of the tales involved lost friends or family members to those who lived in Rivendell. Such tales were too full of heartache to be told often. That was why the entertainments were upbeat songs, music, and dancing.

And with their immortality, Elves had a great deal of time to write out a new song, a play, or to create new dance routines. I sometimes wondered what would happen if Elves ever created musicals, but dismissed the idea.

' _Though, a Middle Earth version of Broadway existing is kind of a cool, fun idea_.' If anyone could pull off a musical, it would be the Elves.

When I went to bed, I actually dreamt of Elves singing and dancing across a stage, while Dwarves handled the spotlights, and Hobbits served drinks at the concession stand.

It was the first time since arriving in Middle Earth that I woke up laughing.

* * *

My last experience with dance lessons on Earth had been during my awkward teenage years in high school. The teacher hadn't been the best at it, considering her main specialty had been gym, so we all ended up spending three weeks tripping over our feet, and those of our partners, until it was time to change over to a different sport.

Thankfully, my teacher in Middle Earth dance was more experienced, and patient. She also happened to be a friend.

" _Mellon nin_!" I cried, wrapping my arms around Ethelwen's shoulders. "I didn't know you taught dance."

She laughed and returned my hug. "This is my first attempt to do so. When I heard you wanted to learn, I asked Lord Elrond if I could be instructor to you and Estel. I will teach you all I know."

Estel seemed more than eager, and since I had a teacher I loved and trusted, I was, too. When Ethelwen spoke and gave instructions, I obeyed her without hesitating.

Well, I _tried_ obeying. Neither Estel nor I were the most graceful of students, but after an hour of knocking into each other (sometimes intentionally, on Estel's part), we had learned part of a dance reasonably well.

Our lesson over for the day, I felt rather proud of myself for not having fallen on my face. I would probably do that at a later time, but other than that, it was a good first day of dance lessons.

* * *

A month after that first dance lesson, Estel and I (to his embarrassment) were doing a step similar to a waltz when word came a traveler had arrived in the valley.

It was Gandalf.

Ethelwen saw how excited I was at the news, and allowed us to leave the lesson early. "For I know you will not learn anything, having heard of his arrival," she said, smiling.

I looked at the green gown I was wearing, and deemed it good enough to greet my wayward wizard friend in. My hair was in a loose braid, to keep it out of my face during my lesson. Nothing about me was fancy, but then, Gandalf the 'fancy' type.

After kissing Estel on the forehead, I ran for the hallway, stopping the occasional Elf along the way to find out where he was. Erestor was the last person I encountered, as he had just finished in the library, and he informed me that Gandalf was in Lord Elrond's study.

"I would not advise you going in there just now, Meluir," he said, laying a firm hand on my arm. "I believe they have serious matters to discuss, and your interrupting them would not be welcome."

Oh. Well, when he said it like that, it made sense. Gandalf might be here for business, instead of a pleasant stop-by, so I should probably stay away until I was summoned, or Gandalf found me.

Sighing, I turned and headed out to the gardens. Dinner would not be for a few hours, and a walk might be what I needed, to clear my head.

Outside, I followed a path that had been purposely crafted to promote tranquility. It was a lot like the Chinese or Japanese gardens I had visited back home, where even the stones of the path had been laid a special way, to make walking more comfortable.

' _It truly is amazing; the Elves are so close to nature, it's almost part of them.'_

"My lady!" called a voice behind me. "Lady Meluir!"

I froze. Although Lord Elrond was my foster father, very few people addressed me with that title. The only time anyone preceded my name with 'Lady' was usually because I was needed urgently.

"My lady," the male Elf said, breathlessly, "You are required in Lord Elrond's study immediately."

Uh, oh. That didn't sound good.

Out loud, I replied, "Very well. I will go there directly."

I did not run; running in a gown was always a bad idea, especially for me. I did take up a brisk walk, however, and was in front of Lord Elrond's study door within ten minutes. I barely tapped the door twice before his voice called for me to enter.

And there, standing by the fireplace, was Gandalf.

"Ah, my dear Alyssa!" he greeted me warmly. "I'm happy to see you again!"

A hugger by nature, I was always happy when Gandalf was visiting, since hugging wasn't something Elves did a lot of. I was never sure if Lord Elrond disapproved or not, but he never complained whenever Gandalf and I shared hugs.

Today was no exception. Gandalf's hugs always put me at ease –even after weeks of riding around, he always smelled of smoke, plants, and something musky and woodsy. There were no foul stenches around this wizard.

"I have missed you, Gandalf," I said, my voice muffled in his shoulder.

When we separated, he led me to a chair by the fireplace, which had a fine blaze crackling. Lord Elrond poured some warmed cider for all of us, and sat back in his seat, content to watch while Gandalf and I chatted.

"Your foster father has informed me that your visit to Erebor was quite…eventful," Gandalf commented, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

I couldn't hold back a blush. "It was," I admitted. "I truly wish you had been there to give me advice on the whole thing. I felt quite alone, having Thorin on one side, and Glorfindel on the other."

The twinkle went out of those eyes a little. "Forgive me, child," he apologized. "I wish I had stayed longer, but I honestly did not think the Dwarf King would act in such a way."

I shrank a little in my chair as Lord Elrond glared at his old friend. "You traveled with him for weeks, and were there when he wrote the invitation to her! How could you _not_ have seen it?"

Gandalf actually rolled his eyes in the Elf Lord's direction. "At first, I knew he was grateful for the council she gave him. He spoke frequently about it during our travels, and when Erebor had been won, I believed he only wanted to thank her."

Lord Elrond sat forward in his chair, grey eyes narrowing slightly. "But you suspected something, didn't you, my old friend? You saw his gratefulness change into something else, especially after the invitation was sent."

"I did," Gandalf acknowledged with a sigh. "I even confronted Thorin about it, telling him that Alyssa was under my protection, and anyone who toyed with her would answer to not only Lord Elrond, but to me as well."

I jerked a little in surprise. I knew Gandalf cared about me, like an uncle would, but I had never seen such a strong protective side to him. He was always so kind and jolly when we were together, I sometimes forgot that he was an incredibly powerful wizard. For him to have threatened Thorin with harm when it came to my well-being spoke volumes.

He saw my surprised, and dared to wink at me in amusement. "I did not expect Thorin's feelings to grow so quickly, nor did I ever imagine he would propose. It takes a special female to catch a Dwarf's eye, Alyssa. You should be flattered."

Elrond huffed and looked even more cross. "She should _not_. I now must contend politically with Erebor for the future of my foster daughter. Any potential trade agreement might hinge on how well she is able to maintain a friendship with them, since she has refused his offer of marriage."

He took a sip of cider and scowled at the fire that danced in the grate. "I also must find a suitable gift for King Thranduil, to thank him for his act towards you, Meluir."

Gandalf, who had been retrieving his pipe from a pocket, gave him a keen look. "What did the Elf King do, to warrant a gift from the Lord of Rivendell?" he asked sharply.

' _I guess no one told him about my becoming an Elf Friend to Mirkwood_.'

The scowl on my father's face thawed and became a half-frown, half-smirk. "King Thranduil graciously declared my daughter an Elf Friend of his realm."

I thought Gandalf could never be surprised, but here it was. His eyes widened considerably, and the hand holding the pipe dropped it into his lap.

"Thranduil actually gave her the title of Elf Friend?" he asked, retrieving the pipe from where it had fallen. "That is a most unusual show of generosity. I hope you realize how special that makes you."

I did, in a way, but I also was getting tired of people telling me how 'special' I was. So far, I hadn't done anything worthwhile except be myself, and look where that had gotten me! I had the Lord of Rivendell as my foster father; I was on a first-name basis with Gandalf the Grey; a Dwarf King wanted to marry me; an Elf King was potentially using me as a political pawn; and I had the future King of Gondor regarding me as a big sister.

' _Well, I wouldn't trade Lord Elrond, Gilraen, Estel or Gandalf for anything_ ,' I admitted. ' _I could still do without Thorin's marriage proposal. And I have no idea what Thranduil has in mind for me_.'

"I don't know about being special," I carefully replied. "But I hope to stay out of Thranduil's way for as long as politely possible. I don't know what he wants with me, but I hope it isn't to cause any sort of trouble."

Gandalf's expression changed to one of worry and deep thought. "Even if he does not mean to cause it, his actions could indeed cause difficulties between Elf Realms," he softly said, filling his pipe before lighting it. "Still, I would try and remain on his good side. A visit to Mirkwood might be required, in order to do that."

Gandalf then skillfully turned the conversation towards what I had done in Erebor. I told him everything, from my friendships with Dwarves and Men, as well as details of Thorin's proposal.

"He truly wanted me to give him a chance to court me," I told my two listeners. "He even offered me land, gold, and jewels from his treasury. But I couldn't do it."

The Grey Wizard continued to puff his pipe, the smoke twisting and turning to form odd shapes. "It is quite within Dwarf custom to be forward in courtship. Only one in three births are female, so finding a potential wife is difficult. A male Dwarf must be forward, if he is to catch a female's attention and keep it. If he fails, he will lose her to another suitor. That is probably why he was so quick to propose, and to show such generosity towards you."

Lord Elrond impatiently tapped his fingers on the armrest of his chair. "That is no excuse. For the King of Erebor to attempt to court my daughter, a Lady of Rivendell, he should have sent word, asking permission from me. It was improper for him to have begun actively seeking her affections and her hand without my consent."

The 21st Century girl in me wanted to say that I did not need his permission. After all, I was a smart, adult female, and could make my own choices about who I dated.

' _Of course, dating doesn't exist in Middle Earth_.'

It was something I wasn't sure I was comfortable with. Having your father, grandfather, or other male relation choose a potential partner for a girl was, to me, rather backwards. Plus, there was no such thing as divorce, so who whoever you ended up with was your spouse forever.

' _Then again, true love does actually exist here_ ,' I recalled. ' _Kili and Tauriel, for one, and Faramir and Eowyn_.'

Aragorn's romance with Arwen was something I was determined to help with, if Lord Elrond was going to try and work against it. Call me romantic, but I did like happy endings.

' _Though it's also debatable whether I would call it a 'happy ending,' or a tragic one_ , _considering Elrond loses his daughter, and Arwen her father and brothers_.'

Why does love have to be so darn complicated?

"My dear friend," Gandalf said, breaking through my thoughts, "You know how complicated things can be when it comes to forging friendships. Courtships are far more delicate and even more difficult to navigate. Besides, you have not even asked Alyssa what _her_ feelings are, in regards to the Dwarf King."

I looked down at my lap as two sets of eyes turned towards me. "It's difficult to say," I softly told them. "I'm flattered, of course; I've never had anyone interested in me in that way before. And I _would_ like to marry and have children one day."

"You will, dear one," Lord Elrond rushed to assure me. "I am sure of it. Your heart is full of love, and I know there is someone in the world that is worthy of it."

I wish I was that confident. "But when would I have the chance to meet someone?" I asked, daring to look up at them. "I have been here for a number of years, and only left the valley once. Am I to spend decades here, isolated from the rest of the world and without the chance to find love?"

Gandalf appeared to agree with me. "She has a point. She will never form friendships or find love as long as she remains secluded here in your realm."

He raised a hand to halt any protests. "You are a good father; I have seen it with your twin sons, and Arwen. Estel grows strong in body and heart because of your love and support. Alyssa came to you a full-grown woman, but anyone can see she loves and respects you as a father."

Blue eyes sparkled with sympathy as they gazed at the Elf Lord who sat nearby. "However, she was brought here for a reason. We do not know what that is, but we can hardly keep her locked away here. She will want to see the world, and make friends. Even though she has already done those, I've no doubt she will want to maintain the friendships she has created thus far. You must let her grow, and go forth into the world."

I didn't like the deep scowl that formed on Elrond's face. "We will speak on this later, Mithrandir," he said, giving me a pointed look. "Now, I believe you should get ready for dinner. With Gandalf visiting, it will be a special occasion."

I took the hint and scrambled to give them a decent curtsey before fleeing the room.

* * *

"You should not encourage her," Elrond snapped at his old friend. "We cannot allow her to ramble through Middle Earth, to be at the wrong place at the wrong time when she is needed elsewhere."

"We do not yet know Alyssa's purpose here in Middle Earth," Gandalf gently reminded him. "She does have friends now, and they do live a good distance from here. It is obvious she would want to visit them in the future. Do you truly intend to keep her here, against her will, for the rest of her life, however long that may be?"

By now, Elrond had risen from his chair to begin pacing the room. "No, I won't keep her here by force. Like Arwen, she is my daughter; I could never be so cruel as to do that, to either of them."

His pacing continued. "But what is to be done, Gandalf? I simply wish to keep her from harm, and to ensure that whatever her path may be, she finds and follows it, as the Valar expect her to."

Gandalf actually had the audacity to smile at him. "Ever the protective father. It is one of your finest qualities, but sometimes, it blinds you to the obvious course of action."

He sat back in his chair and continued to puff his pipe. "Contact Lady Galadriel. I believe it is past time for your daughters to meet, and it would be good for Alyssa to visit another Elven Realm."

"She won't thank me for taking her away from Estel so soon," Elrond replied, though he was clearly in favor of the thought.

"True, but the lad is growing," Gandalf stated. "As he spends more time away from home, so should Alyssa. It will keep them both too busy to miss each other too badly."

Silence filled the room as Lord Elrond lost himself in thought. Gandalf decided to stay silent, and allow his friend to work through his thoughts.

Finally, the Elf Lord sighed and collapsed gracefully into a chair. "Very well; I will send a messenger to Lothlorien, asking if Alyssa may visit in the future. It will not be for some time, however; I've only just gotten her home."

The wizard shrugged, and extinguished his pipe. "Choose whatever time you like. But remember, it might be best to include a visit to Erebor and Mirkwood, while she's out-and-about."

Elves did not huff, but Elrond came very close. "I will not send her to visit the Mountain until at least four years have passed. Hopefully, that will make Thorin's interest in her fade."

Gandalf wasn't so sure, but he wisely kept quiet about it. "Well, I'm off to clean up for dinner, and prepare new tales to tell your young daughter. I'm sure Alyssa will want to hear about how my travels to the Shire went," Gandalf stated, getting up. "She has shown great interest in that part of Middle Earth, and she will no doubt want to know if Bilbo arrived home alright. She grew very fond of that Hobbit, even in the short time they spent together."

That was a hint, and Elrond knew it. "You think she will want to visit the Shire? Will the Halflings accept the presence of a woman in their lands?"

"I think the Shire could use a little something different within their borders," Gandalf smoothly commented. "It would be good for them."

Both exchanged smiles as the wizard departed for his rooms.

* * *

-AN: Review?


	26. A Day with Gandalf

AN: Still don't own anything from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_ …except for a few posters and figures.

This will be a slightly shorter chapter, and is just for fun. I thought Gandalf and Allie needed some quality time together.

Enjoy the chapter, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 26: A Day with Gandalf :**

Any time with Gandalf was guaranteed to be interesting. Whether that meant ' _interesting and fun_ ,' or ' _interesting and dull but informative_ ,' was another thing all together.

Dinner was fun.

Gandalf had cleaned up well, even combing his hair into neatness for the evening. His robes were still his trademark grey, but they were cleaner and not as worn, so I assumed he had changed into something he kept here in Rivendell.

When I arrived at the Great Hall, he was there, waiting with a broad smile and a twinkle in his eye that always made me giggle. "Ah, Allie! Will you be so kind as to accompany an old man to dinner this evening?"

"If there were an old man here, I would gladly do so," I teased, taking his arm. "But since it's you, it would make me just as happy to oblige."

He chuckled and led me into the Hall, where I had the honor, and pleasure, of being seated beside him, the two of us chatting about the culture of Dwarves throughout the meal.

To my great excitement, the main course was beef, roasted perfectly and sliced thin, to be put atop a bed of roasted potatoes. A creamy herb sauce was drizzled on top, adding a richness of flavor that had my mouth singing.

Salad was served next, to help cleanse the palate, and afterwards, a dessert of candied fruits, with the Elf version of cookies. When our plates were emptied, we began moving wards the Hall of Fire.

When he saw that I would join them, Gandalf gave me a look of surprise and joy. "I am happy that you now partake in the entertainments offered there, Allie," he whispered to me. "Music, song, and dance are wonderful cures for boredom, and for the spirit."

As an honored guest and close friend to Lord Elrond, Gandalf took the chair at his right hand. I, meanwhile, would gladly have given way to Lord Erestor, allowing him to have the left hand seat. However, even a foster daughter to the reigning Lord was of higher rank, so I had to take it. The only ones who outranked me were the Twins and Arwen, and none of them were here.

' _Probably because the Twins like to keep to the sidelines when in the Hall of Fire. That way, they can enjoy themselves, without attracting attention_.'

I saw them, too, circling around the edge of the room, chatting with others and joining in the dances whenever they pleased. Sadly, even after a month of lessons, I did not feel skilled enough to participate on the dance floor.

"You're doing very well, _mellon nin_ ," Ethelwen often assured me. "You and Estel have both learned much. Soon, you will dance in the Hall of Fire with as much skill and grace as the others."

I doubted that, but was grateful for her kindness. It would be a long time before I could dance as well as the Elves.

* * *

I did not stay the entire evening in the Hall of Fire, for I was too tired to do so.

However, that meant I was up earlier than usual, so I chose to take a small walk through the rose gardens before breakfast. I barely set foot outside my door before Gandalf found me in the hallway.

"Ah, I'm glad I caught you, Allie," he said, smiling brightly. "Come, join me for a stroll, will you? I would like to have some time together, just the two of us."

That sounded nice, and I did love spending time with him. "Of course," I replied, taking his arm.

As we walked out into the morning sunshine, I took a deep breath and smiled. Summer was here, and I could smell flowers in full bloom, berries ripening on vines that grew around the valley, and water from nearby streams and the surrounding waterfalls.

' _Estel is going to want to go swimming soon_ ,' I realized. Warm springs and ponds drew him like a magnet.

Two years ago, when I had mentioned that I knew how to swim, Gilraen had insisted that I teach her son. One of her greatest fears was him drowning, and she wanted him to know how to save himself, if he ever fell into one of the many bodies of water that ran through the valley. He had proved a quick and eager student, and during the summer, he insisted we swim together when the weather (and water) grew warm.

' _I'll have to get creative when it comes to swim outfits again_.' Middle Earth didn't have swimsuits, so I usually had to find a pair of trousers and a shirt that I could ruin. Oh, well; it was for a good cause.

"Now, Allie," Gandalf said in his rumbling voice, "Would you like to hear about the Shire, and your friend, Bilbo Baggins?"

The grip I had on his arm tightened a little in excitement. "Yes, please!" I pleaded. "Is he alright? Did you both have a safe journey?"

Gandalf then proceeded to tell me all about the return journey he had shared with Bilbo. "Compared to what we had faced traveling to Erebor, the one leading back to the Shire was fairly dull," he said, chuckling a little as he walked. "Bilbo was grateful for that. I think he had enough of Orcs and Wargs and battles."

His amusement faded a little. "However, I fear that the quiet of the Shire might prove to be rather dull and unrewarding for him, after all he has seen and experienced."

In a way, he was right. Bilbo _would_ miss having adventures and excitement, but his life in the Shire would still be good. He would settle comfortably in his home for a while, and in time, adopt Frodo as a nephew and heir to his wealth.

"I'm sure he will be happy, once he adjusts a little," I vaguely replied. "Did you see him all the way to his front door? I hope you didn't leave him in the middle of some dangerous wilderness, then send him on his way?"

Blue eyes lit again with amusement. "And risk your anger? No, child, I at least took him within a short ride of his home."

Grey whiskers twitched as he struggled to hold back laughter. "I did see the oddest thing, however, as I was leaving the Shire. It was a sign for the selling of his possessions, as they apparently thought him missing and presumed dead."

' _Ah, yes. That would also make the feud with the Sackville-Baggins family even worse, since one of them was supposed to be making off with his silver spoons_.'

"Well, he had been gone for some time," I innocently commented. "A journey of that kind doesn't end in a week, or even a month. I do hope things worked out for him, and that he got his belongings back."

Gandalf chuckled a little and patted the hand I had tucked in his elbow. "Even if he did not, the gold Thorin gave him will help soften the blow. I hope he will not be the sort to spend all of his money at once."

There was a small pause as he motioned towards a bench, settled under the shade of a great weeping willow, beside a stream. I accepted the seat, and blushed as Gandalf produced a lovely pink-and-yellow rose from his sleeve.

"For you, my dear," he said with a bow, only taking his seat when I accepted the blossom. "I'm sure you will be thrilled to know that Bilbo intends to build rooms suitable for what Hobbits call 'larger folk.' Meaning us, of course."

"Of course," I quipped, breathing in the fragrance of the rose. "Did he say why? Does he expect many visitors of our height?"

He gave me a pointed, but playful look. "I believe he intends to invite you to visit him. Not immediately, of course, but in the future, after the rooms are done. He thinks you would enjoy all the hills and fields around his home, and the peace and quiet of the Shire."

Blue eyes sparkled in the morning light. "He is particularly excited to show you his house and the ways of his people. Hobbits are known for their hospitality, their love of good food and parties, as well as giving and receiving gifts. You would fit in quite well there, Meluir."

I noticed the change in my name, and wondered at how quickly he went from one to the other. The Elves always addressed me by my Elf name of Meluir. Thorin and the Dwarves called me by my full name of Alyssa, or Allie, if they were my friends. Gilraen and Estel called me Allie, out of love and affection.

The only one who changed frequently between one name and another was Gandalf.

It was confusing to me, why he jumped from name to name. Perhaps it was the topics we spoke of, or the mood he was in whenever we spoke. Or maybe he sensed some sort of change in _me_ when he spoke, which caused him to address me differently.

"Speaking of travels," he said, breaking into my thoughts, "I understand your foster father would like you to visit Lady Galadriel, and the Golden Wood. I believe that would be tremendously beneficial to you."

"Yes, Lord Elrond and I had talked about that, but decided to wait a little while, before continuing the idea," I replied. "I would like to see the Golden Wood, but my obligations as an Elf Friend to King Thranduil might take a bit of precedence. I think Lady Galadriel would understand."

"Ah, yes, the King of Mirkwood is known for his displays of temper whenever he feels he has been dishonored in some way," Gandalf acknowledged with a wince.

I had to smirk at him. "You sound as if you know that from experience."

"I do," he grumbled, scowling a little at my amusement. "And you would not laugh if you had to deal with him when he is at his most arrogant."

"I already did," I informed him with a small smile. "I helped Bard and Thorin create an agreement with Thranduil, asking for apple seeds for orchards."

Here, Gandalf looked both surprised and impressed. "And Thranduil agreed to it? How did you manage that?"

I couldn't help but smirk a little as I shrugged. "I appealed to his legendary fondness for alcoholic beverages. Apples can be used to make a hard cider, as well as the usual kind. When Thranduil thought about it, he saw the potential."

Those blue eyes gleamed again. "That was well done, child. Thranduil has few weaknesses, and fine drink happens to be one of them. To be able to have his own private selection of hard cider is something that would very much appeal to him."

By now, the sun was considerably higher, much closer to breakfast time. "We should go in," I said, rising to my feet. "Lord Elrond will be expecting us."

"Actually," Gandalf said, copying my movements, "I was hoping we could break our fast together, just the two of us. I would like to talk a bit more with you, while I am here."

My heart sank a little in sadness. "Are you leaving us soon?"

He smiled and took my hand, tucking it into the curve of his arm again. "Not _soon_ , but within the next week or two. I should check on Thorin, to make sure he is well-settled in his role as King, and see how things stand in Erebor. If you like, I can take a message to him. Perhaps a letter of thanks for his hospitality?"

I thought about it as we walked back towards the House. "There's really no need for you to play messenger. A pair of Ravens from Erebor have decided to settle here, and I'm sure they would happily carry notes on my behalf."

The wizard froze. "Did you say Ravens from Erebor are in _Rivendell_? What possessed them to come here, away from their ancestral home, and the home of their allies?"

I explained to him that I had first befriended Nightwing during his visit here, delivering Thorin's invitation, and how he had chosen to come to Rivendell with me, along with the mate he had found at Erebor.

"They have a nest somewhere in the trees around the valley," I said, as the two of us walked inside. "I believe it is too late in the year for them to have eggs, but when they do, Estel hopes to convince one of the babies to be his 'friend' when it grows up."

Gandalf chuckled. "Yes, he would. Any boy would love to have a Raven for a constant companion. Have they spoken to you yet? The birds, I mean."

"No, but that's alright. Lord Glorfindel created a type of communication with sounds and gestures, which the birds and I have learned. I understand them fairly well, and they seem content with it."

I had never been to Gandalf's rooms before, and was surprised. It was in a part of the House that was often in shade, as the sun drifted from east to west, and there was a cliff wall outside the balcony. But it was kept warm by a fireplace, and well-lit with scented wax candles.

The walls were hung with pale blue-grey material, giving the room a strange, fog-like feel. It was comfortable and spacious, with a small, lovely breakfast set up in the living room area.

As we ate, Gandalf asked how I felt about going to Erebor in the near future, as well as Mirkwood. "Four or five years _seems_ like a long time, but before you know it, Lord Elrond or Thorin himself will be asking when you intend to go back. And it tends to take years of planning beforehand; the sooner they know when you intend to travel, the better."

I already knew that, of course, but the problem was the actual visit –or rather, the leaders of the realms I would be visiting.

Thorin was the foremost problem.

I desperately hoped that five years was enough time for him to 'get over' me and forget about his marriage proposal. I don't think I could stand another awkward visit, with him hoping that I would change my mind and chose to marry him after all.

I couldn't refuse him, either –or rather, I wouldn't, even if I had the option. I wanted to see how Kili and Tauriel were doing, and if they had any children the time I next visited. I also wanted to see Balin, Fili, and Bard and his family. How tall was Tilda going to be when I next saw her? Would Sigrid be married by then? Would Bain soon be as fine a man as his father?

And since I would already be in that part of Middle Earth, I would have to visit Thranduil, too.

The thought of the Elf King sent a cold shiver down my back. It was amazing how different he was from the other Elves I had met! Lord Elrond was warm and welcoming. Lady Galadriel practically radiated with her formidable powers, but she also possessed a softness that was calming, even as she struck awe into you.

Thranduil seemed to possess all of the cold arrogance a monarch could hold. The Men of Dale feared him, the Dwarves hated him. Lord Elrond didn't seem to want much to do with him, but that might be due to distance and a lack of any type of interaction between their realms.

' _Me, I just find him annoyingly arrogant_ ,' I thought with a small sniff of distain.

I didn't hate him, or fear him –well; I didn't fear him as much as the people of Dale did. He was just frustrating to be around. I could barely tolerate a few hours with him, and if I visited Mirkwood, I would have to spend days, or even weeks of his presence.

' _But he did name me a Friend, and now I have to repay him for that_.'

The sound of a throat clearing made me jump. "Thinking about anything in particular?" Gandalf asked, taking a sip of water from his cup.

"Just two very different monarchs," I calmly replied.

"Ah, yes," he sighed, setting his cup aside. "Well, even after your refusal, I can promise that Thorin would be the most welcoming. He greatly admires you, and has true affection for you. He will always wish to be your friend, and to do that, he will be kind to you."

"And King Thranduil? What of him?"

"That…is a matter I wanted to talk to you about."

I watched in surprise as Gandalf shifted a little in his chair, as though he were uncomfortable. What did he want to talk to me about?

"Alyssa, you have long lived amongst the Elves of Rivendell," he began, eyes focused intently on the empty dishes atop the table. "They have accepted you as their Lord's foster daughter, and welcomed you with warmth and kindness. You are much loved here, which is not surprising to me, for you are just as good and sweet as the Elf-name bestowed upon you."

I blushed at his compliment, but my heart still felt heavy. Where was this conversation heading?

"The Elves of Mirkwood and Lothlorien are quite different."

Oh, that! Well, I already knew that.

I put a hand on his to stop him. "Before you continue, Gandalf, I would like to say that I already know that the Elf Realms are different from one another –just as their rulers are different. Before I travel to either of them, I promise to research their behavior and ways, so that I do not create any sort of uncomfortable situations."

My wizard-friend-uncle grinned. "I have full faith in your skill of study, dear one. But you must remember that Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil are not your foster father."

Well, duh. I'd seen them both up close, and knew how different the three Elf rulers were.

"Gandalf, please do not forget that I have met Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil in person." I paused. "Well, I'm not sure in _what_ form I've met Lady Galadriel, but I _have_ met her…in a way."

He laughed and squeezed my hand. "Yes, she does have that effect on people, doesn't she? Which is why you should remember how powerful she is, and that she is worthy of great respect."

The amusement faded a little. "Thranduil also deserves respect, if only because he rules his people well. He might not care for many outside his realm, but he will do everything possible for the good of his people."

He looked so worried, I had to reach out a hand to comfort him. "That is what a good ruler should do. But do you think his coldness is due to his rank and responsibilities, or for some other reason? I have not heard anyone mention a Queen of Mirkwood."

Gandalf's expression changed from worried to sad very quickly. "You are correct; there is no Queen of that realm. Hers was a tragic death, one that was felt by everyone who knew her, especially her husband and son."

He paused a moment. "Should you visit Mirkwood, it would be best not to mention the late Queen, particularly in Thranduil's hearing."

"Your suggestion is noted," I replied. "Now, since we've eaten and chatted diplomatic matters, why don't you tell me more about the Shire and the Hobbits? I want to hear about all your visits there, and the friends you've made over the years."

With a chuckle, Gandalf happily changed the subject. However, I had the feeling it was temporary, and that he would be bringing things up again later.

* * *

AN: Review?


	27. Travel Discussions and Decisions

AN: I still don't own anything Tolkien or _**Lord of the Rings**_. I just own my character and storyline.

Sorry for not updating sooner. Life interfered, as it usually does.

Anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to review. Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Travel Discussions and Decisions :**

Gandalf stayed several weeks in Rivendell, telling me all about the Shire, the Hobbits, and their ways of life.

Most people would find it dull, but I was more than happy to sit and listen, for back in my old world, I'd always loved the Hobbits. The Elves and Dwarves had been interesting to me, but in my heart, I felt that if I could be reborn in Middle Earth to a race other than Men, it would be as a Hobbit.

Clearly, things hadn't turned out the way I dreamed, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

At any rate, having a renowned traveler and storyteller like Gandalf relate all the information and tales I could want was something I shamelessly took advantage of. While I had gone to New Zealand to visit the film set of the Shire, I had always fantasized of visiting the real thing someday.

"Will you take me there, Gandalf?" I pleaded as we took another one of our walks through the valley. "I want to see it so much!"

His smile was that of an indulgent grandfather. "Only if your father allows it, my dear. But I will try my best to convince him on your behalf."

Oddly enough, Gandalf never attempted to introduce himself to Estel. I tried suggesting it several times, but both he and Lord Elrond claimed that the time was not right. I didn't understand their reasoning, but since both of them had magical abilities, including seeing the future, I decided to trust in their judgment.

Before I knew it, it was time for Gandalf to go. "I have other areas of Middle Earth to look in on," he gently chided me, when I tried to beg him to stay. "But I will return soon. Since traveling to other realms is in your future, you will likely want advice and entertaining company, when you go."

A road trip with Gandalf sounded like either the best time in the world, or a very bad reality TV show. In either case, it would undoubtedly be extremely interesting.

I was very sad the day he left, but the talks we had shared about traveling Middle Earth remained inside my head. Lord Elrond must have noticed, for he questioned me about it merely a week after the wizard had departed.

"I see that Gandalf has instilled in you the desire to travel," my father said, after calling me to his rooms one afternoon, following my dance lesson. "Lord Erestor tells me you have requested books on the Shire, and of Mirkwood."

That was true, but much to my disappointment, there were very few books on the Shire. Lord Erestor guessed it was because so few traveled in and out of that land, so there was little information to write down.

"Mithrandir is one of our sources, but even he does not know much about the Halflings," my teacher said, his tone full of apology as he handed me two books. "Should you decide to travel there, please take careful notes, and bring them to me? I will turn them into a text, for future scholars and readers to study."

The thought that I might influence a book, or even help write one, was mind-blowing. "I will do so," I promised him. "But for now, do you have any books on Mirkwood?"

And now my curiosity had brought me here, to the concerned form of my foster father.

"I do wish to know more about them," I admitted. "We both know that, at some point, I will have to visit Erebor again. And King Thranduil would take it very poorly if I did not visit his realm, as thanks for his gift to me."

Grey eyes glinted with amusement. "And the Shire?"

Okay, he had me there. I did have several reasons to go there, some of them quite selfish ones. But I had other reasons, too.

"I would like to visit Bilbo Baggins at his home," I shyly admitted. "I grew quite fond of him while he was here, and in the brief time we talked in Erebor. I would like to accept the offer he made me, of visiting his house and his land."

Lord Elrond looked a little conflicted about that. After all, the last time someone had invited me to visit, I ended up with a marriage proposal and a great deal of awkwardness.

"I'm sure Bilbo has no intention of asking for my hand in marriage, sir," I hastily assured him, a slight hint of amusement in my voice.

He actually relaxed a little. "In that, he is wiser than others I can name," Elrond replied with a sigh. "I will speak with Lord Glorfindel, and the two of us will decide who will accompany you on future travels. It might not be possible for Lord Glorfindel to be your companion on every expedition you take, but we will both attempt to find someone who will serve you well, as protector and advisor."

"That is kind of you, sire," I said with a curtsey. "I do hope that Lord Glorfindel will be able to accompany me in the future. I've grown fond of his company, and I feel safe with him acting as protector. He has also never failed me as an advisor."

"Then I will do my best to accommodate you, my daughter." He smiled. "I am proud of you. Few know when to accept council, and when to give it. You have spoken your mind about the wisdom you require, and the safety you feel around others. I will do everything I can to ensure you receive both whenever you leave this valley."

The kiss I gave him in thanks turned his cheeks a charming light pink.

* * *

As I'd learned before: planning trips in Middle Earth took a great deal of time –diplomatic ones even more so. The trip to Erebor had taken ages to plan. Trying to schedule a trip to _multiple_ realms was even worse.

In the end, Lord Elrond decided it might be a good idea for me to visit all three realms in one year, staying a month or two at each location. The trip would not be for at least a frew years, but it would take that long to correspond with the monarch of each land, to schedule everything.

Gilraen was excited for me. "You should travel to the Golden Wood first," she suggested. "Perhaps in the early spring, when the snow has melted and the weather begins to warm. Then you can go up to Mirkwood, before ending in Erebor."

I made her suggestion known to Lord Elrond, and he immediately brightened when he heard it.

"It is a good idea," he said, sitting back in his chair. "It gives the appearance of precedence, with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn higher, King Thranduil second, and Erebor last. Thranduil will not like his place on your list, but even he must give way to the Lady of the Golden Wood."

Privately, I wondered if it gave Elrond some sort of satisfaction, putting Erebor last on my travel itinerary. It seemed rather petty, and I very much hoped that the Dwarves wouldn't think that was the case. Besides, someone did have to be first, and someone had to be last.

' _And I have already been to Erebor_ ,' I reminded myself as I made my way to my dance lesson. ' _Putting Lothlorien and Mirkwood first just makes sense, since I know both monarchs but haven't visited yet_.'

Okay, I didn't know Lady Galadriel's husband, Celeborn, but that was beside the point.

Politics aside, I was very excited to see the two other Elf Realms of Middle Earth. The scenes from the movie had been beautiful; the real thing would probably leave me awed and breathless.

' _Are the leaves of Lorien really gold? Or are they green_? _Galadriel gave brooches to the Fellowship that were green. So they must be green, right_?'

But weren't they also gold? I think in the books they were described as golden, and the trunks of the trees were silver. ' _Perhaps the leaf color varies by season, or as they grow and mature on the trees_?'

I halted my thought and tried not to grin. I'd never been interested in flowers and trees very much back in my old life. ' _Just goes to show how people can change_.'

* * *

The next day, I found myself with an open afternoon. Estel was out with the Twins, Gilraen was needed in the kitchen, and Ethelwen had been summoned by the seamstresses to help embroider a new tunic for Lord Elrond.

I decided to take Shan out for a ride, something he grew excited about as I had the stable workers place a saddle on his back.

As the wind whipped through my hair, I relished in Shan's steady gallop. The valley was not large enough for a long run, but going back and forth along one road was enough to satisfy my energetic mount.

We eventually stopped at a point halfway up the path, a large area where a picnic could be spread out. I gave Shan a good rubdown with a cloth, and gathered a heap of grass, wild clover, and a few apples I had brought for treats (though two of them were supposed to be for me).

My food in hand and a blanket on the ground, I flopped down and looked at the beautiful valley below. Why did Thranduil and his people preferred to live underground, in a mountain, rather than like the Elves of Lorien and Rivendell?

' _Well, the guards are in the forest, but what about the rest of the population_?'

Why did they choose to live like the Dwarves did? Was it a choice, or was it more a necessity, because of the dangers in the forest, and the creatures that moved about in it?

' _Mirkwood is much larger than Rivendell, and Lorien_ ,' I reminded myself. ' _Maybe the territory is too big to clear out all the dangerous beasts and creatures_.'

What would an Elf Realm look like, underground? I had watched " _The Hobbit_ " films, but that had been a long time ago, and my memories of it had faded. I vaguely recalled long, graceful pathways beneath tall caverns, and Thranduil on a throne that stood far above the heads of his visitors.

' _I guess he wants to prove himself superior to everyone around him by literally being head and shoulders above them_.'

"But what is with Dwarves and Elves, and their dislike of railings on walkways?" I wondered aloud, my soft voice startling Shan a little. "I know the Elves are far more graceful on their feet, and Dwarves are steadier, but falling a long way can hurt or kill anyone, regardless of what race they are."

It made me wonder how I would get around Thranduil's underground kingdom, if I was afraid to walk anywhere. After all, I couldn't keep to my room the entire visit; think of how rude that would appear to Thranduil!

And if there was one thing he hates, it's when people are rude or disrespectful to him, or his realm.

A soft, velvety nose rubbed against my face, before a large pair of lips gave me a big horsy 'kiss.' "Shan!" I yelped, pulling back. "Ick!"

He actually nickered his version of a horse laugh, before turning his attention towards the satchel that held my picnic lunch. I had kept a pear and an apple for myself, but Shan clearly had other ideas.

To keep him from getting into the rest of my food, I gave him the apple, and a bit of bread. "There. Now, leave me be, will you? Otherwise you'll get fat, and Lord Elrond will blame me for spoiling you!"

He 'laughed' again, then went to finish his mound of grass and clover. Silly horse.

My thoughts once again turned towards King Thranduil. ' _I guess I'm going to have to brush up on Elf etiquette, at least, since I don't want to shame Lord Elrond or my teachers._ '

I wondered at how different the other Realms might be. Rivendell had its formalities, but most of the time, they were pretty easy-going. Politeness was expected, and respect was due to Lord Elrond, but we weren't expected to bow and scrape to those with titles, like Lord Glorfindel or Lord Erestor. In theory, I should be bowing before Estel, as he was of royal blood, but everyone simply treated him as a normal boy.

How different would things be in Lothlorien and Mirkwood?

' _Thranduil will no doubt love to watch me curtsey to him every time we meet_.' I almost huffed in exasperation. ' _He's the type who enjoys that kind of thing_.'

It would probably be twice as pleasurable for him, since I was Lord Elrond's foster daughter. The idea of another monarch's child showing diffidence to him was something he'd relish during my entire visit.

But surely he wouldn't be that petty? Elves seemed to be above that sort of thing, but Thranduil seemed almost human in his manners and actions. It was strange, but at least human actions were something I could work around.

I also wondered at what would be expected of me in Lothlorien, and how I would be expected to act around Lady Galadriel and her husband. She had named me Elf-Friend, and had been almost maternal whenever we had encountered one another. Would she expect me to treat her as I did Lord Elrond?

' _Would that be best_? _I treat him like father and ruler; would Galadriel want to be in the role of grandmother, as she is to Arwen_?'

I wasn't sure I could do that. Galadriel was beautiful, and terribly intimidating, like a burning star or an erupting volcano. Definitely not something I would associate with a cuddling, sweet grandma.

For a good few hours, I sat there, contemplating everything that I would have to study before I made my journeys. It seemed like such a long ways from now; but I knew time would go swiftly. It always did.

* * *

When I returned to the House, I went to find Lords Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor, to ask their help in preparing me for the other Realms.

I found Erestor first, as he was where I expected: the library. When I informed him of what I was looking for, he rushed to comb through the racks, searching for any book he could about Lothlorien and Mirkwood. When I left, my arms held five texts, as many books as Erestor could find without overwhelming me. He knew I was a great lover of books and learning, but he also knew my limits.

Glorfindel I found with Lord Elrond, in his lordship's study. Both heard my request for a guard that could be trusted, but it was Glorfindel who declared that he would accompany me on all my travels, as he wanted to personally see to my safety.

In my opinion, however, I think he either didn't trust anyone else to keep me safe, or he didn't trust Thorin to not propose again.

However, Lord Elrond looked somewhere between being upset with Glorfindel's declaration, and relieved. I knew he depended on the blonde Elf Lord to govern the valley and keep an eye on the Twins' education of Estel; it would complicate matters, if Glorfindel left for a long amount of time.

But on the other hand, there was my safety at stake, and Lord Elrond clearly did not want 'second best' as a guard. I could almost trace his train of thought as he sat there, looking between me, Glorfindel, and the fire that burned so cheerfully in the fireplace. It was well-known that Glorfindel was one of the best fighters in the valley. The Twins weren't quite as good, but from what I understood, their skills were impeccable. Since Elladan and Elrohir would be spending the next five or ten years training Estel, Lord Glorfindel was the obvious choice, if Lord Elrond wanted the best warrior to protect me.

"I would ask a favor of you, my child," my father said, before I could depart his study. "When you next see them, please ask your Raven friends if they would be willing to act as messengers for us. This is far too important to leave to normal birds."

I agreed. The Ravens were very clever, and more able to defend themselves against predators, especially if they flew together. However, I wasn't sure if they would mind being asked to deliver messages. They had a comfortable life here; would they be willing to give that up, to fly into the unknown because we asked them to?

' _And what if they have chicks_? _They won't want to travel around with babies in the nest_.' How would the little ones be fed if one or both parents were away? I doubt anyone in Rivendell would want to spend hours each day, pouring food into tiny mouths.

"Find your friends first, and ask if they're willing," Lord Elrond suggested. "If they agree, we will form terms and rewards for them later."

I gave a quick curtsey and exited the room.

Thus began months and months of preparation.

* * *

First, I found the Ravens. They hadn't had chicks this year, but I would not be surprised if they had some next year. From their gestures and sounds, they had built a nest not far from the House, but far enough so that their 'messes' didn't cause any difficulties. Nonetheless, both Nightwing and Ebony agreed to carry messages, starting immediately.

In return for them serving as messenger, Lord Elrond offered to allow the Ravens to have a nest on the far side of the House next year, to allow one of the servants to help with feeding any nestlings that might be born. I was fairly sure that people interfering with nesting birds was frowned upon, but since Nightwing and Ebony agreed to it, I didn't argue. After all, the birds would know best how to raise their young, wouldn't they?

Immediately after the agreement between Ravens and Lord Elrond was formed, messages were written and sent out, the first going to Lothlorien.

As soon as the Ravens had started south, Lord Elrond declared that I was not to worry about a single thing. His orders were for me to continue my education, and let him handle all the details. If there was anything I needed to know, he would summon me and provide any information he thought necessary.

I, however, wasn't happy about this, and secretly arranged meetings with Glorfindel and Erestor, who were working closely with Lord Elrond on the matter. They gladly filled me in on everything that was going on, as they felt it was my right to know about the journeys I would be taking.

In between those infrequent meetings, however, I did as my foster father asked. I continued my studies in Elvish, for even though I was fluent, there were occasionally words I didn't recognize or understand. The histories of Men and Dwarves were increased by Erestor, and Glorfindel once again decided it was time to restart my classes in weaponry and self-defense.

Time seemed to pass by in a haze. Days filled with lessons, time with my family and friends, and riding Shan around the valley made the weeks pass by blissfully. I was perfectly content, just as I had been before traveling to Erebor and back again.

Then, Ethelwen tentatively asked about my 'upcoming trip' to the Golden Wood.

* * *

"I do not often blame myself for wrongdoing, but I fear I have wronged you in this, Meluir," Lord Elrond said apologetically. "I should have consulted you about visiting Lorien, but I truly had not expected Lady Galadriel to be so eager to host you in her land."

"I had thought to travel there for another three or four years," I said, worriedly. "But she wishes me to visit in the late springtime?"

That would make it exactly one year after my trip to Erebor. I wasn't sure if I was ready for another journey so soon.

"I had not expected it either, but she was most insistent," he replied. "I had hoped to make yours one long journey, but the Lady feared so much travel would wear you out. So, she asks that you visit her when the early spring showers have turned into better weather."

That was a good seven or so months from now. Plenty of time for new clothes to be made, and jewelry to be polished. "Lord Glorfindel will want to start preparing his fighters," I half teased. "Is he to come with me?"

My father looked slightly peeved at that. "He was most insistent on going. I could not refuse him."

He hesitated a moment before continuing, "You will take one of the Ravens with you, if possible. The Lady seems to want you with her for at least six months, perhaps a year. I will want regular letters from you, during that time."

"A _year_?" I gasped, eyes widening in shock. "Why so long? Is that necessary?"

A year was probably nothing to an Elf, but it was quite a long time for a human to visit anywhere, unless it was with family. And Galadriel was Arwen's grandmother, not mine. To me, year-long stay was pushing it.

Elrond's grey eyes turned soft with affection. "I do not wish your visit to be that long either, dear heart. I will tell her that your stay is to be four or five months, but if you, Meluir, desire to stay longer, you may do so."

I nearly sagged in relief. "Thank you, Ada," I whispered, taking a deep breath to calm the panic still stirring inside me. "Since this is not a visit like the one to Erebor, I hope I do not need to take so many pieces of jewelry, or gowns?"

He agreed that since this was more of a 'casual visit,' there was no need for a whole new wardrobe. I would be well-dressed, of course; even as a foster daughter, I was still part of Lord Elrond's family, and would be outfitted accordingly.

Jewelry, however, was something I would be able to decide on myself. I was not trying to impress Lady Galadriel, or her husband with Lord Elrond's wealth and power. Since he was, after all, their son-in-law, they already knew that sort of thing.

It wasn't until I was back in my rooms that I realized how nervous and _scared_ I was. Lothlorien was an Elf Realm, and I would be safe there, with Glorfindel with me, but I'd always found the Lorien Elves intimidating. In the films, the entire place seemed ethereal, with silver or white light everywhere, and the inhabitants coldly composed.

' _Haldir, the guardian of the Wood's border, certainly seemed haughty_.' I'd always wondered if that was part of his personality, or if that was a trait shared by everyone who lived in the Golden Wood.

' _Well, you can't judge them by something you saw in a film_ ,' I gently chided myself. ' _Peter Jackson could have been entirely wrong in the way he had the actors portray them_.'

I would just have to find that out myself.

* * *

AN: Review?


	28. Travels to the Golden Wood

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

This is sort of a 'mushed together' chapter. I didn't want to draw out the planning, farewells, and traveling to Lothlorien, so I sort of put it all together into one. They also arrive at the Golden Wood in this chapter, with some familiar faces greeting them.

Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Travels to the Golden Wood :**

After many more messages, all delivered by Raven, my travel plans were in place.

Glorfindel would accompany me, of course, as would Ethelwen. I had tried to persuade her to remain, but she insisted that she would go with me.

"Besides, I have family in Lothlorien," she said. "If they have not yet departed for the Undying Lands, I would like to see them very much." And that was that.

There were only two issues I had, when it came to this trip.

The first issue was that Glorfindel wanted me more skilled in self-defense.

"We were fortunate in our travels to Erebor," he lectured as we began the day's lesson. "Most of our journey was through areas not ideal for attacks by Wargs or Orcs; they usually keep to wide open spaces, for the Warg packs to run. The rest of our Erebor travels were through areas protected by Thranduil's forces, or through his realm."

As he handed me a wood practice knife, Glorfindel continued, "The journey to Lothlorien will be longer, in open territories. We will have guards, but I want you able to defend yourself, should the worst happen."

I shivered a little at the thought of having to fight and kill something, even an Orc. Fighting and killing were something I wanted to avoid at all costs, but if I was under attack, I wanted to be able to come out of it alive, and hopefully in one piece.

As a result of Glorfindel's protectiveness, my fighting lessons grew in length and intensity. I would never be a great warrior or fighter, he said, but by the time we left for the Golden Wood, he was certain I would be able to hold my own in a fight.

That somewhat resolved an issue I was uncomfortable with.

The second issue was Estel.

* * *

"It's not fair, Mama," Estel whined as the three of us walked towards the stables, to look in on the growing foals.

Gilraen and I exchanged looks. Lord Elrond had made the announcement of my travels to Lothlorien last night, but after Estel had gone to sleep. I had found Gilraen afterwards, before she went to bed, and she had decided to tell her son this morning at breakfast.

Needless to say, it hadn't gone down well with him.

Though he knew better than to throw a fit around Lord Elrond, Estel was clever enough to know that females were more sympathetic towards children. Thus, as soon as breakfast was done and the three of us allowed to spend a day together without chores, Estel let his unhappiness loose.

"Allie gets to go _everywhere_ , and meet all kinds of new people! I want to go places, too!"

His mother sighed, looking as though a migraine was forming. "Estel, you will have your chance to travel when you are older. Right now, you are still far too young."

"And arguing with your mother isn't helping your cause," I softly interjected, getting his attention. "Right now, you are young, impulsive and curious –all of which means you would be causing Lord Glorfindel a great deal of trouble."

Gilraen looked slightly amused, but Estel was clearly offended. "I would not! I would be good!"

The look I gave him was full of skepticism. "Really? You would not ask a great deal of questions, loudly, as you rode through the wilderness? You would not try and gallop across great open fields, whooping war cries?"

He blushed a little. "Well, I would _try_ to be good, and quiet, even though riding so long is boring."

"And that is why you are not yet ready to travel such a distance," Gilraen declared, firmly putting her foot down. "The journey to Lothlorien is long, and must be done quietly, as they are trying to _avoid_ the attention of Orc forces, not attract them."

"But if I'm to be a warrior, I need to know how to fight," Estel insisted, eyes darting towards the corral where the young horses roamed. That was why he missed the look of fear and pain on his mother's face.

' _That was how his father died_ ,' I vaguely recalled. It was either Ethelwen, or perhaps Glorfindel, who had mentioned that Arathorn had perished at the hands of Orcs.

"That is enough, Estel," I said, my voice sharp. "You are upsetting your mother."

That was enough to freeze the young boy in his tracks, his expression one of sadness and horror. "Mama, I'm sorry!" he gasped, running to hug her. "You're right; I'm not old enough to go."

My heart was heavy as I watched mother and son hug each other fiercely. I couldn't imagine being in either of their places –either growing up without the man I loved, or without a father.

' _I have lost one father, by coming to this world…but I also gained another_.'

The heartache was still there, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, for I knew my birth father was still alive. Estel might not remember his father, but for him and Gilraen, Arathorn was gone, his absence leaving an empty hole in their hearts.

"When you are older and wiser, and can fight to defend yourself, you may travel wherever you wish," Gilraen whispered to her son. "But for now, you will stay here, where you are safe. Do you understand?"

From where he stood nestled in his mother's arms, Estel nodded. "Yes, Mother."

We stood in silence a while longer, until Estel pulled back and began dragging his mother towards the half-grown horses. Even though the day had started roughly, the hours following Estel's outburst passed pleasantly.

However, I knew that Gilraen's worries and fears for her son's future had just deepened.

* * *

My visit to Lothlorien was _supposed_ to be more relaxed than the one to Erebor. At least, it was in theory.

However, Lord Elrond insisted on a whole new wardrobe, including shoes, robes, sleepwear, and other things.

This change in attitude was puzzling, and I just couldn't figure out why Elrond had changed his mind about getting me new clothes. Impressing Dwarves on an official 'state visit' was one thing. But Lady Galadriel and I had met before, and she seemed to accept me no matter what. I didn't think a whole new wardrobe was necessary.

Eventually, I decided it was because she was Elrond's mother-in-law. He might be trying to show her that he loved me as one of his own children, and that he was going to treat me the same as he did them.

Ethelwen was thrilled, of course –she loved anything having to do with clothes, and insisted that at least half my wardrobe be in Rivendell styles and colors. "So they know who you are, and who you represent," she explained to me. "The rest will be in the colors Lorien Elves prefer, such as white, silver, grey, and gold."

"But those are all colors I look horrible in!" I protested as she held up a bolt of cloth a seamstress had brought.

She grudgingly acknowledged that, and asked for things in pale purple and blue, though grey items still made their way into the new wardrobe.

To my surprise, Lord Glorfindel immediately selected which guards would accompany us, and set them on a weapons practice schedule. I watched them at their work, while Glorfindel taught me during my lessons. I had expected twenty or so guards, like before, but I sensed there would be a lot more than that, this time around.

For my part, I asked Nightwing and Ebony if one, or both, of them would be willing or able to go to Lorien, as a messenger bird between the two realms. I explained that I knew it was hard to predict the future, and that they might have chicks by that time, so I wouldn't be upset if neither of them could go.

Both birds shrugged at my proposal, but I took that to mean they would think about it. That was all I could ask, for now.

At last, after seven months of planning, arguing, temper tantrums (by Estel), and an odd sort of calm panic that seemed unique to the Elves, it was time to go.

* * *

There were far fewer people to witness this second journey of mine. Only my family gathered this time, along with the Twins and Erestor.

Estel looked torn between envy, sadness, and excitement, so he went with all three. He alternated between hugging me tightly, skipping around to look at all the guards in their armor, and holding my hand to quietly plead if he could go with us.

Finally, Gilraen had to stop hugging me long enough to drag her son away, him protesting all the way while she quietly told him to behave, or they would have a 'talk' later on. He quickly grew silent, after that.

I gave both Estel and Gilraen a dozen kisses and hugs, made Estel promise to be good and obey his mother, foster father and teachers, and swore to bring back many stories and a few presents for everyone.

From atop my saddle, Nightwing flapped his wings and cawed to his mate, who was settled in a nest nearby. The two had crafted it in February, in a tree close to the House. In late March, the two Ravens had produced four eggs. It was late April now, and the little ones were just beginning to explore the nest.

' _The only reason Nightwing is going with me is because Lord Elrond had ordered a bowl of raw meat and other tidbits always placed close to the nest, so that Ebony would have enough to feed the chicks_.'

Well, that was probably one reason he agreed to go; the other was that the chicks would be flying about and functioning independently by the time we returned from Lorien, so he'd be free of the hard work of tending his offspring.

Ebony had, no doubt, guessed this, and I had a feeling that the next trip I took, _she_ would be the one accompanying me, to serve as 'messenger bird.'

' _Never underestimate a grudge, especially a left-behind mother_ ,' I jokingly thought with a smile.

Then, a horn sounded, and it was time to go.

* * *

It was odd, traveling so soon after my Erebor trip, and with us taking a similar route to get to Lothlorien, I had the weirdest sense of déjà vu.

East we went, through the mountains, coming out the same place we had going towards Mirkwood. The journey passed without incident, and in pleasant weather, with few occurrences of snowfall.

But once we left the mountain range, instead of continuing east, we headed south.

It was mostly open grass, though there were rough areas where we had to cross rivers or rocky areas. Luckily, the river crossings were not deep; I didn't even get my feet wet, though Shan wasn't thrilled about trudging through the chilled water.

When we camped for the night, Ethelwen managed to fit in short dance lessons, often getting one of the off-duty guards to partner with one of us, while Glorfindel partnered the other. There was no music, for we did not wish to attract unwanted attention, but with a solid beat and Ethelwen humming (which she did beautifully), it was great fun.

Glorfindel also ensured that my fighting lessons continued, as he did not want to risk me being unprepared in the event of an attack. I was hesitant at first, but after hearing what sounded like wolves in the distance one evening, I decided it was probably a good idea.

During our journey, I tried to remember how long it had taken the Fellowship to travel on foot from Rivendell to the Golden Wood, but it was hard. It had been a very long time since I had read the books, and the memories I had of the movies weren't much help.

' _In movies, they can make weeks or years pass in a second. It might have been weeks or even a month, but I could never figure it out_.'

Lord Elrond had said that it would be weeks before we reached our destination, on horseback. Since the Fellowship traveled on foot, it probably took them twice as long.

To my relief, Glorfindel declared that the howling had come from regular wolves, not Wargs, so I had an easier time sleeping at night. The thirty guards Lord Elrond had insisted I take with me helped a bit, too.

But during the day, I took out the _mithril_ shirt Thorin had given me, and wore it, thankful that Ethelwen had thought ahead and packed it.

Camping was the usual tediousness, at least for me. The ground was too bumpy, and when it rained, I sat atop my horse and silently screamed complaints in my head until we finally found a place to camp and dry off. I felt terrible for the guards, whenever it rained, but Glorfindel assured me that their armor kept the water off, and it was all heavily padded, for comfort.

We had a supply wagon, of course, so food wasn't much of an issue, as long as you didn't mind eating cold food twice a day. Breakfast might be hot porridge, or perhaps a bit of roasted fowl that someone had shot early in the morning, but the rest of the day was cold meat, vegetables, or bread that Ethelwen had baked slowly overnight.

Or, if we really needed a pick-me-up, there were a dozen small packets of the infamous _lembas_ bread.

When the wagons had been loaded, and I was told what was in them, I'd been surprised. I had thought the bread native to Lothlorien, but it was common in the other realms. At my inquiry about it, Lord Elrond said that he hadn't sent any _lembas_ with me to Erebor because the journey wasn't as long, we had been stocked with ample supplies, and the guards could hunt for our food, if needed.

This time, the journey was longer, and the bread was in case we were hungry, but nothing was available at the moment. _Lembas_ bread was dense, but tasty stuff, the flavor resembling that of a perfectly toasted honey-marshmallow. For anyone with a sweet-tooth, it was hard to resist eating more than a couple mouthfuls, which was more than enough to fill a human up for a few hours.

Day after day, things were the same: riding and setting up camp, and trying not to lose my mind from boredom. Glorfindel and Ethelwen's lessons each night helped, and they tried to stimulate me mentally with talk about Lothlorien, but after a while, even they grew quiet, either from boredom or to focus on their mounts.

Then, three days before we were due to arrive at the Golden Wood, it happened.

* * *

In the warmth of the afternoon, there was again the howl of a canine, but this one was different.

Shan, who had been calm and was beginning to take on the appearance of complete boredom, suddenly froze, then shied.

I was beyond surprised. In all the time I had known him, Shan had never shied like this. I could feel him quivering a little, as though he were afraid of something.

"Those aren't wolves," Ethelwen whispered. "My lord, we should flee!"

"Ready weapons!" Glorfindel snapped, the warriors around us instantly obeying. "They are some distance behind us, so we will move swiftly, but not at a gallop. Meluir, you and Ethelwen must stay between the wagons, do you understand? They will be a sort of barrier between you and any attackers. If the worst happens and too many fall, you must flee for the Golden Wood, going south as fast as your horses can go. Do you understand?"

As my heart was currently lodged in my throat, I could only nod. I had counted myself lucky so far, not having encountered any danger in Middle Earth. Now, I would experience it first-hand.

* * *

Obviously, I was terrified.

Before today, we had been going at a walk-trot pace. If it weren't for the wagons, we would be riding as fast as we could. But the sounds of the Wargs grew fainter, the threat of danger more distant, and Glorfindel refused to leave anything behind, not wanting it to fall into the enemy's hands.

But even though the danger seemed to fade, we dared not stop for long, either for food or rest. We only paused long enough for the horses to drink and eat, and catch their breath as their riders had cold bread, dried fruit or meat, and water. The guards kept their swords drawn the entire time.

But there was no sleep, for horses or riders.

* * *

For over a day we kept this difficult pace, and I was never so thankful for the stamina of Elf-bred horses in my life. The further we traveled, the fainter the Warg howls were, and I prayed that they kept their distance.

At last, when I felt Shan begin to waver a bit under me, there it was.

Green leaves that shone in the sunlight, with a flowing river that glittered like diamonds in the spring afternoon. Even from this distance, I felt as though the promise of peace and safety were radiating from the forest.

"We dare not stop," Glorfindel declared. "Make for the trees!"

We were within shouting distance of the forest edge when a black arrow shot past my head, quivering as it struck the wagon beside me.

"Get down!" Ethelwen cried, pushing me horizontal on Shan's back.

My horse, meanwhile, took the initiative, and bolted. If he had reared, and if my fingers hadn't already been clutching the reins in terror, I'd likely have fallen off.

Off he went, dodging between the wagons and past five guards who had turned to fire arrows of their own. I could only see blurs as Shan raced for the trees, his breath huffing like a locomotive while his hooves beat the ground like thunder. I was too terrified to scream.

In five minutes, we had burst past the edge of the Wood, Shan not slowing down until he had reached a glen some distance inside the border. There, he stopped, snorted once, then hung his head in exhaustion.

Somehow, I managed to take a deep breath and count to thirty, slowly. When I'd managed to compose myself, I slipped my feet from the stirrups, and lowered myself to the ground.

After another deep breath, I whispered to my horse, "You need to slowly walk it off, love. Otherwise, you'll hurt yourself, or worse."

Shan sighed, then began to slowly move about the small area, pausing occasionally to nibble some grass, or sip some water from a nearby stream. The air was still, and I heard no sounds other than our breathing.

' _Where is everybody_?' I wondered, looking around the silent forest.

I couldn't have been the only one to make it, could I? Not when so many were skilled and trained fighters. Ethelwen was my chief worry, but surely Lord Glorfindel would make sure she was alright?

Just as I was about to start crying, I heard a soft footstep to my right.

Instinctively, I jumped and retrieved a knife from my belt, Glorfindel's training taking over. If he'd seen, he probably would have been proud.

A gentle laugh, and a tall, willowy Elf warrior stepped out from behind a tree. "Be at ease, little one," he whispered, hands up to show they were empty. "You are safe now."

I almost sagged in relief. With blonde hair so pale it was nearly silver, a quiver and bow on his back, and his grey outfit, I knew he had to be a Lorien Elf.

Taking a step towards him, I felt my legs give way, either out of shock or exhaustion. The Elf was swift to catch me, his voice softly assuring me of my safety, while also calling out orders, seemingly to empty woods.

As he settled me down on the grass, other archers appeared. The first Elf went to whisper softly to them in words I couldn't hear, but the authority in his voice clearly indicated a leader. Some whispered back, eyes darting my way, then in another direction, hands subtly waving back and forth.

This went on for several minutes, and once the other Elves had headed elsewhere, my rescuer came back to join me. A water bottle was thrust into my hands, as well as a soft bread roll. I drank deeply, and ate most of the roll, saving a nice chunk for Shan, who wolfed it down eagerly.

"You must be Lord Elrond's foster daughter," the first Elf archer said to me, a gentle smile on his lips. "I've had word that the rest of your party has arrived, though some are wounded."

The roll turned heavy in my stomach. "Are any…dead?" I whispered, feeling sick with worry.

He shook his head. "No, just hurt. Those most seriously injured have been taken onwards already, but the others await you some distance that way."

A slender hand waved eastward. "Once you and your mount have eaten and rested, I will take you there."

Another roll was pressed into my hands, along with a small wedge of cheese. An apple was set beside me, but two seconds later, it had disappeared into my horse's mouth.

"Greedy guts," I chided my horse, who snorted and went back to cropping grass. "You deserve it, though, for all you have done for me."

"And I believe I have been lax in my manners concerning you, my lady. Forgive me," the Elf apologized with a slight bow. "Lady Meluir, I am Haldir of Lorien."

I must have paled or looked ill, for his kind face turned worried. "Are you well?" he asked, coming to rest a hand on my shoulder.

"I…am rather tired," I said, trying to keep my head together.

Haldir of Lorien! It was hard to believe this was the Elf who would be so cold and haughty with Gimli and the rest of the Fellowship, except for Aragorn and Legolas.

' _He's so sweet_ ,' I marveled as Haldir attempted to make me comfortable on the grass-covered forest floor. ' _I'd never guess this Elf was the one in the movie_.'

Was he being kind to be because of who I was to Lord Elrond? Or because I was Lady Galadriel's special guest?

But his actions and manners towards me seemed genuine, and I appreciated it greatly. "I thank you for your kindness," I whispered. "It had been difficult, lately, traveling the past few days. Lord Glorfindel feared we were being followed by Wargs and Orcs, so we dared not slow our pace, even to rest."

Haldir nodded his understanding as he took a seat beside me on the grass. "He was right in doing so. You were fortunate the group was small and careless, their arrows going wide or short of their mark. Had their aim been better, you would be short several guards."

I swallowed the bit of cheese I had bitten off, and silently thanked whatever gods were listening that we had been spared any losses. "Had any chased after me?" I wondered aloud, looking at my new-found protector and friend (I hoped).

Haldir's blue-grey eyes grew serious. "Several had," he admitted. "I am glad you had not thought to look around, for you would have seen us take their lives, raining arrows down on them from the branches of the _mallorn_ trees."

"I am happy about that, too," I replied, looking at the remaining bits of food in my lap.

Just then, a bundle of black feathers dropped down into my lap, cawing harshly. I laughed out loud at his disgruntled look. "Nightwing, you silly bird. Where have you been, and what are you so upset about?"

Another harsh caw, and he snatched up one of the last bits of cheese from my lap, gobbling it down in seconds. This was followed by another bit of cheese, a bite of bread, and the rest of the cheese bits and crumbs. Satisfied, he flapped his wings and flew to a branch above my head, where he began to preen.

Blinking in surprise, Haldir followed the bird's retreat to the tree. "A friend of yours?" he asked. The cold look he gave my feathered friend was _exactly_ what I seen in the movies, towards Gimli.

"That is Nightwing," I replied. "He's a Raven from Erebor, and yes, he's my friend. He was supposed to go with us on the journey, but since birds can fly faster than we ride, I told him long ago to fly free, and come back to us whenever he wanted."

I swallowed hard. "I think, had he actually been with us, he could have warned us about the Orcs."

Haldir lay a gentle hand on my shoulder. "It is possible," he admitted. "But that is in the past, and now you know better because of that mistake."

' _No, he's certainly not what I expected_ ,' I thought to myself.

He was very handsome, too, and his voice was as smooth as the one belonging to the actor in the movies. I found myself liking him very much, as I did Elladan and Elrohir.

"Come, my lady," he said, rising to his feet. "It is time to meet with the rest of your party. Then, we will proceed on to Caras Galadhon."

* * *

AN: I can never tell if including an Orc attack on the lead female character makes her a Mary Sue or not. But a reviewer reminded me that Celebrian, Elrond's wife, was attacked on her travels to or from Lothlorien, so it makes sense that something would happen when Allie/Meluir was on her way there, too.

Review?


	29. The Forest of Lothlorien

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

At last: Lothlorien!

I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I got pulled into Jury Duty, and got selected to sit in on a trial. (And yes, it was horrible. I'm not kidding.)

Anyway, I know lots of people were hoping Allie's next stop would be the Shire, but I felt that was a bit too soon. Allie will get there, eventually, though not for a while. There's still Mirkwood and Erebor to revisit, after all.

Enjoy, and please don't forget to review. Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Forest of Lothlorien** :

With Shan following behind, Haldir led me through the silent, peaceful realm he guarded so well.

Our walk was pleasant, the air filled with the scents of trees, blooming flowers, and flowing water. I savored the warmth of the sun filtering through the tree canopy, my feet silent on the soft moss and grass that covered the ground. Even Shan's hoof beats were muted, as he kept pace behind me.

Not long after we started, Haldir led me into a small meadow, in which stood my travel party.

Around the perimeter stood alert guards of both Rivendell and Lorien, eyes and ears alert for danger of any kind. A few of the guards had heard us coming, and had drawn their weapons, but put them away once they saw who it was.

The instant Ethelwen and I saw each other, we immediately ran to each other and burst into tears. I suppose most males would think it 'hysteria' of some kind, but after looking at one another, it was clear why we were so emotional.

I had been lucky, coming away without injury. Ethelwen, however, had several cuts on her arms, possibly where arrows had grazed her. Part of her gown was shredded, as though a Warg had gotten through before someone had killed it. There was also a thick black substance along the hem, and splattered along her skirt.

"Are you seriously hurt?" I asked, looking at her carefully. Her cuts had clotted, and had a thin layer of some kind of green herbal mixture spread over each one. "I heard that some soldiers had been wounded, but not _you_!"

My friend's green eyes shone with tears of joy. "I am well," she assured me. "Their arrows were poorly aimed, their Wargs half-grown, and all of them inexperienced. We were very lucky in that, for our soldiers were better able to triumph."

"Are _you_ hurt, Meluir?" Glorfindel demanded. "Orc weapons tend to be poisoned. We were fortunate that our attackers' were not. Our wounds have all been treated, but what of you?"

"I am well," I promised him. "Just tired and shaken. Shan rushed me here as fast as his hooves could carry me, and Haldir and his warriors slaughtered the ones chasing me."

Beside me, Haldir gave a small bow. "Lord Glorfindel," he said in diffidence. "I assure you the young Lady is unharmed. She has rested a little, and I have ensured that she has eaten something, to steady her nerves."

A great deal of tension seemed to drain out of my guardian's shoulders. "I thank you, Haldir of Lorien," Glorfindel formally replied. "Lady Meluir is like a daughter to me. If anything had happened to her, I would not have been able to forgive myself."

' _Not to mention Lord Elrond would have had his head_.'

Ethelwen slipped an arm through mine, and began leading me towards the wagons, which had miraculously survived the rush to the Woods. "Several of the guards had to be taken onwards to the city, for healing," she whispered. "Thankfully, they are expected to live, though it will take time for them to recover."

"We should keep moving," Lord Glorfindel called to everyone around us. "I wish to be inside the city walls as soon as possible!"

Haldir nodded his agreement, and motioned towards one of the Lorien Elves. "I must remain here, at my post. My brother, Rumil, will accompany you to the city in my stead."

I was a little saddened by this. I really had hoped to spend a bit of time with Haldir, and get to know him better as a person, instead of a movie portrayal.

He must have sensed my disappointment, for he smiled a little and gave a slight nod. "I will see you again, before you depart back to Rivendell, my lady. I look forward to getting to know the foster daughter of Lord Elrond."

Then I blinked twice, and he was gone, along with the other Lorien Elves, except one. Once he was alone, I was able to take a closer look at Haldir's brother.

When they wanted to be expressionless, no statue in the world could compare to a Lorien Elf. I had seen how motionless their warriors could be when standing guard -cold and calm, their faces smooth and pale as marble. They were very different from the warmth that seemed to radiate from the Elves of Rivendell.

But while Haldir had been calm and collected, his face had softened when showing me kindness. I found myself liking him very much, as I did the Twins in Rivendell. I could only hope his brother was like him.

Outwardly, Rumil was slightly different from his brother. Where Haldir had a slightly softer face, and a subtle pointed chin, Rumil possessed more of a chiseled look. He had high cheekbones, like most Elves, but had a chin that was blunt, rather than pointed. His eyes were a darker shade of grey, but they sparkled a little as he came to introduce himself.

"My lady," he said with a bow. "I am Rumil. My brother has asked that I escort your party to the city, when you are ready."

Rumil continued to state that, under normal circumstances, it was a few days' walk to Caras Galadhon. However, with our wagons and our need to move slowly due to most being wounded, it would take longer.

Before we began our trek, Rumil also suggested that everyone refresh themselves with some food and water, and let the horses graze a little. "You will be safe here," he assured us. "My brother alerted the rest of the border guards. They will keep watch."

Glorfindel wasn't happy at the delay, but even he had to admit that the horses were worn out. "They have certainly earned their rest," he said, as the Rivendell guards dismounted.

Each horse was taken to a different area to graze freely, without competing for grass. A small pile of oats or feed was left nearby, as well as an apple or two for a treat. Shan, who had stayed by my side the entire time, lay down beside me when I took a seat on a tree stump and nibbled on a piece of _lembas_. He waited patiently until I was finished, then munched the rest down, looking immensely pleased with the world.

Sensing that we would be here for a while, I slid down to the ground, my head leaning against Shan's massive side. He seemed to sense that I was ready for a nap, for he curled up like a puppy around me, head up and alert for any sign of danger or sudden movements.

With him looking out for me, I let my eyes drift shut, embracing the peaceful darkness of sleep.

* * *

I was shaken awake what felt like a few minutes later, but Ethelwen assured me that it had been a good hour or more.

"You slept quite well," she teased while handing me a bit of bread and cheese, and a sliced pear. "According to our guide, we will travel until just before nightfall, and camp in a large glen. If we make good time, we should reach the city within a day or two."

I ate the food she had offered, but saved a few bites for Shan. My great, greedy horse happily slurped down the pear slices and bit of bread I offered him, and in return, he helped me to my feet, my arm around his neck while he rose.

"Shall I help you mount, my lady?" Rumil politely offered.

If I had been in a dress, I would have accepted without hesitation. But I was wearing breeches, and could mount on my own…if it weren't for the aching muscles of my butt, legs and lower back.

"Would you?" I asked, half pleading. "I ache all over. I will have to remember to use some of the balm Lord Elrond sent with me tonight, when we stop."

Rumil chuckled, and easily tossed me into the saddle, while Shan huffed a little in his direction. "You are fortunate in your choice of horse. He was brave, to not freeze where he stood, and clever enough to run towards the forest. He was swift, too, getting you here as quickly as he did."

Shan loved praise, and accepted it eagerly with a toss of the head. Rumil chuckled and gave Shan a scratch behind the ears, much to my stallion's delight. "Come, it is time to go. I will walk ahead, and lead your mount, if that is permissible?"

Glorfindel had snuck up silently, to stand by Shan's head. "That is fine. I shall walk, too, but the guards and Ethelwen, as well as Meluir, shall ride."

By now, we were more than ready, and Glorfindel did not hesitate to command us onwards.

* * *

Our travels were not strenuous, for we stopped often to rest and water the horses, as well as ourselves. Since we were so close to the city, Glorfindel allowed us to feed the rest of our fruit stores to the horses, as thanks for their efforts.

When we stopped for the night, it was in a lovely glen with a small stream running past. The opening in the tree canopy was wide enough for the moon's light to beam down, providing enough illumination to see by as we set up camp.

After I massaged a good amount of healing balm into my sore muscles, I allowed myself the freedom to explore and inspect the glen.

I must admit, the trees were the most fascinating thing to me. With silvery-white bark and leaves with silver veins running through deep emerald, they almost didn't look real. I briefly wondered what this would all look like, in the fall, when the leaves changed color. Was that why it was called the Golden Wood?

' _Silver bark and golden leaves…it's easy to see why Men would think this forest was magical_.'

I had seen the legendary redwood forests in California, but never had I seen trees with silver bark before. Even the bark didn't seem real, for it looked both rough and smooth at the same time, like something crafted by Men for a play or movie.

' _They're real, though_ ,' I thought with wonder. ' _I can see buds growing out of branches, and tiny new limbs pushing through the ground_.'

I even dared to touch a leaf growing from a young sapling. It felt like any other leaf; smooth, with a little sharpness along the edges, but it was by far the prettiest leaf I had ever seen. If I could laminate or preserve it in something, it would easily pass as jewelry.

Like the broaches the Fellowship would wear someday…

' _Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall_ ,' whispered a faint male voice in the back of my memories.

As thoughts of the film drifted through my head, I squashed them. It would not do to have Galadriel catch hold of them, way before she should. There was the chance that she already knew, through her Mirror, but why take the risk?

"How like you our trees?" a voice asked, gently teasing.

I smiled as Rumil took a seat beside me. "They are wonderful. And so very beautiful. I have never seen their like."

"Nor will you," he said, reaching to stroke the thin trunk of the sapling. "For they only grow here, in Lorien, on this side of the Sea."

"The leaves are beautiful, too. Do they change color, in the autumn? Is that why it is called the Golden Wood?"

Rumil gave a small chuckle. "It is. But although the leaves change color, they rarely fall. Rather, they turn green again in the spring, once the trees have awakened from their slumber."

"How wonderful," I breathed, caressing a tiny leaf with a finger. "Rare are the trees that never let fall their leaves."

"True," Rumil admitted, "It will be a sad day, when the leaves of the _mallorn_ trees fall. For that will mean all of the Elves have left, and there is nothing and no one here to protect anymore."

The sadness in his voice touched my heart, and brought tears to my eyes. ' _It is over two centuries from now until Aragorn and Arwen die, and all the Elves have gone. That's quite a bit of time.'_

But for the Elves, it will be far too soon. From my memories of the films, many Elves would leave while the Fellowship fought for the freedom of Middle Earth, never to return. Those that remained would only stay as long as Aragorn lived, ruling Gondor and the realms of Men. Then, Legolas and Gimli would leave, and Arwen would die here in Lothlorien, under the dying branches of the _mallorn_ trees.

' _Why is it the sad, poignant scenes from movies are the ones that stick with you_?'

Nope, I'd better squish all that down right now. Estel was still a boy, and it would be a long time until he was the Ranger and leader of the Fellowship. Best to think of the here and now, while things were still good.

' _But are things good in Middle Earth_?' I wondered as Rumil went to check on the guards.

I had no idea what was going on in the world right now. My experiences were limited to Elf Realms, and a Dwarf Kingdom. I had no idea what was happening in Rohan, or Gondor, or any other place in between. I assumed that Mordor was gathering its forces together, but I had no idea what Sauron or Saruman were doing now, because Gandalf and Lord Elrond never talked about that kind of thing.

' _And it's not like I can ask them. If I did, they'd start asking me why I wanted to know, and if I had knowledge about the future_.'

Which I did, but nothing I could reveal _right_ _now_. Maybe I would, in a decade or three, but not too soon. I didn't want to put pressure on people when there was still time.

"Meluir?" whispered a male voice. "Are you well?"

I startled. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry; I was lost in my thoughts."

Glorfindel smiled and gracefully sank down to join me on the grass. "Yes, the forest has a tendency to do that. Here, I brought you some stew."

Stew? We didn't have meat for a stew…did we?

"Vegetable stew, I'm afraid," he said with an apologetic smile. "I doubt you would like eating squirrel."

I shuddered and dug into the bowl. Not surprisingly, it was fairly good –in all my time in Middle Earth, I had never had a bad Elf-prepared meal, not even while traveling.

' _Well, some of them had come close to being odd-tasting, but nothing actually bad_.'

Perhaps it was a technique they learned when becoming warriors: how _not_ to burn food, or how to cook something tolerable while marching.

And the stew was fairly decent. I missed having some sort of meat in it, but Glorfindel was right about my not wanting to try squirrel. I'd tried many different types of dishes, but I drew the line at rodents!

"What were you thinking about so deeply?" he asked, eying me closely. "Is it the Lady Galadriel? Do you fear meeting her face-to-face?"

I debated whether or not to make up something, but decided on the truth. "It was about the trees. Something Rumil said, about the leaves falling only when the Elves have left the forest forever."

Glorfindel's blue eyes darkened to a deep, midnight blue, his face turning sad. "It will be sad indeed, but not unexpected. Lord Elrond has felt such a thing will happen, and forewarned those he trusts most, including myself. But the time of the Elves is fading, and we are slowly leaving these shores."

He gently put an arm around my shoulders. "Do not dwell on such things, dear heart. You will know us and our ways for many years yet, and I've no doubt that by the time those of us you know and love prepare to depart, you will have loved ones of your own to care for. Perhaps a husband, and children to dwell on."

I didn't know if that would happen, but it was nice that Glorfindel thought so. "That will not stop me from missing all of you," I whispered, leaning against his shoulder.

He chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss atop my head. "Of course not. Though I do hope your husband will treat you with the same love and respect we all give you."

For a moment, I thought I detected a protective threat underneath his words. That didn't surprise me, though; I fully expected Lord Elrond and Glorfindel to be the overly protective father or uncle when it came to whatever suitors came my way.

When I finally finished my stew, Glorfindel took the bowl back to the campfire, where Ethelwen cleaned and rinsed it, before returning it to the supply wagon.

I looked closer, and winced. Before, I hadn't noticed the pock marks where arrows had struck it, or the gouges where a blade of some kind had attempted to hack at the wheels and sides. I had no idea what the Orcs intended, attacking a wagon.

' _Maybe they attacked it because it was there_? _Or they thought it valuable to us_?'

Could Orcs think logically, like Elves and Men? The ones in the films had always been ready to hack at anything that moved or fought them.

' _But Saruman had ordered his army to get the Halflings, and they obeyed_.' So, they were smart enough to follow orders, but maybe not clever enough to think deeper than that?

"It looks worse than it is," a voice said, behind my right shoulder, startling me. "It could have been worse, if it had been night and they had torches."

I shuddered as Rumil came to sit beside me. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I did not mean to frighten you. I only saw where you were looking, and spoke without thinking."

"It just frightens me, that they attacked us," I softly replied. "I've never seen battle, or an Orc, and coming so close to both…it makes me feel ill."

"You were well protected," Rumil hurried to assure me. "Your guards fought well, and your horse is far cleverer than some Men I have met. And you will be well-guarded when you leave here. Of that, I have no doubts."

"Meluir," Ethelwen softly called, "It grows dark, and you must be exhausted. Come; your tent is ready, and Nightwing is already nestled on his perch, waiting for you."

Well, if my Raven was already asleep, I should be, too.

"Thank you for your words, Rumil," I said with a smile to the Elf beside me. "Everything you have said is true, and I am very glad that we are here, in the safety of your forest."

I flicked my gaze upwards, toward the thick canopy of branches and leaves above. "All due to the watchfulness of others."

Rumil chuckled a little and rose to his feet, offering me a hand. "You speak truly, my lady. I wish you a pleasant and peaceful rest."

Outside my short tent, Nightwing was perched on a branch that hung above my roof, eying me closely. He did not speak, but there was a great amount of worry in the way he cawed at me.

"I'm alright," I assured him. "Let's get some sleep. Things should be better in the morning."

Nightwing cawed once in reply, then fluffed out his feathers, to settle down for the night. I turned to give one last long look at the moonlit glade before heading into my tent.

* * *

They shouldn't have done it, but the group decided to stay in the area one more day. I wanted to press on, but Glorfindel wouldn't have it.

"The horses have pushed themselves to their limit, and a day of rest and food will do them good," he said firmly. "Rumil assures me that we are well-protected, and our wounded could certainly use another day to rest and heal. It will be good for all of us."

He was right, of course. I was still emotionally and physically drained, so I used the day to nap, check on Shan and Nightwing, and help Ethelwen put together a decent lunch and supper, using what we had left in the wagons.

Lunch was leftover stew, watered down a little to stretch it, and some greens a guard managed to find growing beside the stream. When Rumil took a look at what we were putting together for supper (another vegetarian soup/stew), he vanished into the forest.

An hour later, the Lorien warrior returned triumphant, with 3 wild game birds, and some rabbits. He claimed to have done it for the practice of using his bow, but clearly it was for us.

The game was roasted atop some stones set near the large fire we had going, and with some wild greens pulled from the forest floor, we had a lovely evening meal. Since Rumil had cleaned out the offal before bringing the game to us, I had to beg some raw scraps from the rabbits to give to Nightwing. Since Ethelwen had seen the bird eyeing our cooking food, she was willing to oblige.

* * *

At dawn the next day, everyone dug into the porridge that had been cooking overnight, and were eager to get going. As Rumil tossed me into the saddle, Shan gave a huff and shifted restlessly beneath me. I was a bit puzzled by this, but said nothing. He was probably just eager to get on with it.

During our ride, Glorfindel commanded we go at an easy pace, the two of us riding in front, and Ethelwen directly behind me on her mount. Rumil led my horse carefully down a path I could not see, but which easily wound through the trees. Even the wagons had an easy journey.

Since Shan wasn't a typical horse, there was no real fear of him losing focus and breaking loose. But he since was also being led, I was free to let my attention wander.

My eyes first darted towards the trees, watching the sunshine beam down through the leaves. The moving foliage made the light seem like it was coming down in shimmering golden waves, illuminating the green leaves so that they gleamed like emeralds.

' _It's like something I would see in the Land of Oz_ ,' I thought, smiling fondly at the memories of my favorite childhood books.

Dorothy Gale had experienced many more adventures after that first book, and some of them had included magical or enchanted gardens. Lothlorien was easily something that belonged in those works.

' _Well, it technically_ _ **is**_ _in a book back in my world, but it wouldn't be out of place in something far more fantastical, like Baum's Oz books_.'

Above, birds chirped, squirrels and other creatures chattered. Once or twice, I saw deer slowly make their way through the woods, huge brown eyes watching closely as we moved by. A faint breeze carried the scent of flowers, green plants, and water. I took a deep breath, savoring the blissful quiet.

"We shall reach the city within the next few hours," Rumil quietly informed me. "We have made very good time. I do not believe the Lady will meet with you today, as you will want to rest, wash, and gather your thoughts. But you will have to wait and find out."

Time passed. We only stopped to eat and rest the horses, though with the slow pace we had been keeping, our mounts were doing quite well, showing no sign of tiredness.

At some point, I had the sensation of some type of force ripple around me. It was somewhere between feeling the change of air pressure right before a storm; the tingle of your fingers when they 'fall asleep;' and a shiver of anticipation going down my spine.

No voice echoed in my head, like with Frodo in the movies, but something brushed my mind, as though it were checking to see if I was worthy of entering the inner sanctum of the mystical Elf Realm.

Then, suddenly, it was there, and my breath was stolen from me.

We had arrived at Caras Galadhon. Soon, I would meet the great Lady Galadriel herself.

And I was utterly terrified.

* * *

-AN: Review?


	30. Caras Galadhon

AN: I own nothing from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_.

Once again, I'm using Elf names from a name generator I found online. I apologize to any die-hard Tolkien fans who find the names inaccurate, but I have no idea how to put Elf names together.

For those who are curious: Ranneth (according to the name generator) means 'daughter of the river.'

Enjoy, and please don't forget to review. Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Caras Galadhon :**

In the films, Haldir had described it as "The Heart of Elvendom on Earth, realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Around me, my guards, Glorfindel and Ethelwen looked as though they had just reached the doorstep of Heaven.

Me, I felt like I was either going to swallow my heart, or throw up.

My brain spun with a million questions. Was Galadriel anything like the 'vision' I had experienced years ago in Rivendell? And if the vision had been just a taste of her power, would the magic she wielded overwhelm me?

And what about her husband, Lord Celeborn? I knew almost nothing about him, except for what I'd seen in the movies –and he'd barely been in those for more than five minutes, total. Was he anything like his wife?

' _Well, if Haldir could be inaccurately portrayed, it could be the same for others around Middle Earth. Maybe Lord Celeborn is a nice guy who is much mellower than Galadriel_?'

The only way I could find that out would be to ask Rumil, but I didn't want to appear rude. Besides, he would probably just tell me that I would be meeting them in the next day or two, and I would find out for myself.

My heart was in my throat as we approached the incredibly tall wood fortifications surrounding the city. For a moment, I was saddened at the thought that the Elves had cut down trees to build their walls. Didn't that go against everything they stood for, when it came to nature?

But on closer inspection, I was surprised to see how most of the wood was of different sizes and shapes. It was as though they had gathered fallen pieces of wood, or fallen trees, and fastened them together in such a way that they formed a secure wall.

Rumil saw the surprise on my face, and smiled. "There are times when a tree feels ill, or is at the end of its life. When that happens, it asks us to cut it down, that we may use it as a means of protecting the city. Some trees fall during thunderstorms, and we use those to reinforce the walls, or for housing."

Well, that was a relief. The trees were so large, one fallen tree could provide a great deal of wood, for all sorts of things.

' _And it keeps with the Elvish way of being close to nature, by not abusing it and taking more than is needed_.' I had always like that about them.

The huge gates swung open soundlessly, and as we rode through them, I let my eyes wander, my brain struggling to absorb everything I was seeing.

Up in the trees were the homes of the inhabitants. White or gold lights twinkled through windows or open doors, like stars. I saw faint shapes moving gracefully up or down long, curving flights of stairs, some coming down to the forest floor.

"Shops, stables, and those who work with trade are here, for they need the greatest amount of space," Rumil explained. "Dwellings are upwards. A guide will likely be assigned to you, to show you more of the city."

Then, we were in front of a large corral, and suddenly, our journey was over.

* * *

My head was still spinning two hours later, while settling into my new guest quarters.

Rumil had not been able to provide us a tour, for as soon as we stopped by the stables to leave our horses, we were mobbed by servants. Our bags were taken in different directions: Glorfindel, myself and Ethelwen to guest rooms, while the guards were taken elsewhere, possible to barracks of some sort.

Called _talain_ (plural) or _talan_ (singular), these rooms could easily pass as the most luxurious tree-houses back on Earth. Each of us had been given good-sized accommodations that included bathrooms with running water (of a sort); bedrooms with comfortable beds and sheets; small kitchens, and a small room that could be a living room or eating area.

Ethelwen's rooms were right next to mine, but she insisted on being my personal attendant, as she was in Rivendell. She achieved this by politely asking the fair Lorien She-Elf assigned to me, called Ranneth, to leave, as her services were not needed.

Not wanting to cause difficulties, I intervened. "Now, that is not true," I gently chided my friend. "I'm sure there are styles and customs here in Lothlorien that Ranneth can help explain to us. Even though I am proud to be of Rivendell, I do not wish to be disrespectful by being ignorant of their ways."

Ethelwen flushed a little in embarrassment, and turned towards Ranneth. "Forgive me," she apologized. "Meluir has been in my care for so long, I have grown quite protective of her."

The tension in Ranneth's shoulders seemed to melt away. "That is something I understand. Your loyalty to her is admirable."

A smile pulled at the fair Elf's lips. "I am charged to tell you that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will meet with you the day after tomorrow. After such a long journey, they are certain you will wish to wash, eat, and sleep."

That was all very true, and I said so. "Perhaps you can provide a tour for us tomorrow?" I asked.

Ranneth smiled. "Of course. I will come for you in the morning."

As soon as Ethelwen and I were alone, my good friend began unpacking my belongings. She was a great deal more organized that I was, so I sat on my bed and watched her carefully spread my things throughout the room. Jewelry was locked away in a drawer in the desk, by the bedroom wardrobe. Clothes that needed to be hung went into that same wardrobe, while those that could remain folded were tucked into the drawers of a small dresser tucked into the far corner of the room. Shoes were a bit more difficult, but under the bed was a shelf-type drawer, where they were safely stored.

Then, to my surprise, she produced a box with various bottles. Each one was a different color, and a slightly different shape. I counted about seven of them.

"What are those?" I asked, staring at them. They were quite beautiful.

Ethelwen's eyes sparkled as she answered, "These are oils for your baths, and scent for you to wear."

"All of them?" I gasped. "There are so many!"

"Lady Gilraen insisted," Ethelwen replied with a knowing smile, before taking the box into the bathroom.

I held back a chuckle. Yes, she would do that, and had probably made life a misery for those whose specialty was crafting bathing oils and lotions. Gilraen knew what I liked, and probably feared that I would either find nothing to my liking in Lorien, or that I would need something to remind me of Rivendell.

' _Or she wanted me to have something that would make me long for home so much, I would want to return there sooner, rather than later_.' She was rather clever that way.

That night, I took a long, hot bath to ease my sore muscles, and afterwards, had a lovely dinner brought to me by Ranneth, and two other female Elves.

The food was a multi-course supper from the 'palace,' where Galadriel and Celeborn lived. There was no way I could eat it all by myself, so I asked Ethelwen to join me, the two of us watching quietly as Ranneth supervised the other two She-Elves while they laid out the food on the table.

Seeing my astonishment at what I considered a lavish meal, Ranneth shooed the other two Elves out and offered to remain behind, to explain each dish to me as I ate it. I was a little uncomfortable at that prospect, but decided it might be helpful to know what I was putting into my mouth.

Most were things that were familiar, like white bread that was light as a feather, and a vegetable soup. Next was salad in a light dressing, followed by roast fowl in a wine sauce, and vegetables cooked with a light herbal mixture. This was followed by sliced been with some sort of green sauce or dressing drizzled on top. I'd never seen that in Rivendell, and was hesitant to try it, at first, but it proved to be phenomenal.

"And this, in particular, is a great favorite of the Lady," Ranneth said, removing the lid of the final dish. "It is a pastry with whipped cream, and sweetened with honey."

It was wonderful, of course; the pastry was light, flaky and crispy, the whipped cream flavored with honey and a soft touch of mint.

"I would love to take this recipe home to Rivendell, for our cooks," I commented as I scooped the last bit of cream from the plate. "That was marvelous."

Ranneth gave me an apologetic look. "I do not believe the cook will give you the full recipe, but she might provide enough for the Rivendell cooks to make their own attempts."

That was fair, and I agreed. The tall blonde Elf curtseyed, gathered the empty dishes, and handed it off to the two other servants, who had returned to assist her.

Left alone with Ethelwen, I sighed and sat back in my chair, blissfully full. It was wonderful, having a home-cooked meal after so long on the road.

"You should read a little, then go to bed," my close friend advised me. "Tomorrow will require a great deal of walking, including up and down stairs."

I winced. The walk to the guest quarters had been short, and we'd only gone up four flights of stairs. But from what I had seen of the city, there would be a great deal of exercise for me in the future.

Perhaps an early bedtime was a good idea.

* * *

I didn't think I would fall asleep right away, but the combination of the long journey (complete with running from Orcs), a hot bath, and a huge meal did it for me.

I was out the moment my head hit the pillow, and slept later than usual. I thought I heard movement in my _talan_ at some point in the early morning, but it quickly stopped, and did not start again, so I thought I had imagined it.

When I woke fully, it was late morning, and Ethelwen was drifting back and forth through my rooms, like usual. She possessed a sort of 'gift' for being able to sense when I was awake, for whenever I did so and she was in the room, Ethelwen was at my side, ready to help.

This morning, there was a tray of food, and an anxious expression on her face. "Is something wrong?" I asked, not making a move towards the tray, fearing there was something about it that displeased her.

"No, nothing wrong, dear one," she assured me. "I am merely trying to find the best dress for you to wear. Or perhaps you would prefer breeches, as there will be a great deal of going up and down stairs?"

Ah, yes, climbing stairs: my least favorite exercise. But I couldn't avoid it, considering how the city was built, so I might as well get used to it.

"Breeches should be fine, but make sure they're a bit more refined, in case we meet someone important," I decided. "Once I'm used to all the walking, I can attempt it in a gown."

She looked amused at that, but I was serious, because once again, I was in a place that _did not believe in handrails_!

' _I swear, one day, I'm going to go tumbling down the steps, and break something. That would not only embarrass me, but probably kill me_.'

Yes, I really am that clumsy on stairs. In Erebor, I was always with someone who could catch me if I started to trip or slip. And I'm fairly certain that the inhabitants of Rivendell had noticed my disfavor of stairways, for there was a surprising uptick in rails appearing around the valley.

With that happy thought lingering in the back of my head, I bolted down my breakfast, changed, and was ready to go in less than an hour. Glorfindel was already waiting at the foot of the tree, with Ranneth beside him.

Glorfindel was in breeches as well, though his were blue. His tunic and shirt were of the same color, but different shades; the tunic matching the breeches, the shirt a lighter shade. Simple silver designs were embroidered along the edges.

My own outfit complimented his, only mine was a golden brown, with gold embroidery. On my feet were a pair of matching boots. Only my shirt didn't match, as it was a creamy white.

Ethelwen had chosen a pale purple gown, though it was shorter than usual. The hem ended just above her ankles, where the tops of her slippers were. There was no embroidery on her dress, though a lovely, faint pattern of flowers was woven into it.

Ranneth seemed to be the only one in an elegant outfit. Her gown was pale silver, with a white underdress, and dark silver or grey embroidery along the hems. Her pale blonde hair was pulled back into an elaborate braid, making my own simple braid seem rather inelegant.

But all my insecurities of my attire faded when I saw the warm smile she gave me. "I hope you slept well, my lady?" she asked. "I know your journey here was quite long and troubling, at least at the end."

I assured her I had slept well, and the food provided was quite good and comforting to me. Ranneth smiled a bit wider, and said if there was anything I wanted in particular to eat or drink, I had but to ask for it.

"We all wish for you to enjoy your time in our Woods," she said.

And with that, we began our tour.

* * *

In a very short time, I was starting to feel the strain of walking up and down steps to get everywhere.

Ranneth saw that I was beginning to get tired, and decided to make things easier by keeping to one level at a time.

"We will start at the forest floor," she said, escorting us downwards.

It was very strange, walking along a forest trail and seeing buildings scattered amongst the trees, brush, streams, and growing saplings. And yet, each structure was elegantly crafted, so that it fit perfectly into the space it stood in.

Ranneth said that not all of these were dwellings. Some were for storage, others guest quarters for those who did not like the idea of staying in the _talain_ up above. Most, however, served as shops, selling everything from fruits and vegetables, to jewelry and silverware.

"The smiths and glassblowers work in one particular area of the city, in a great meadow near the river," Ranneth explained. "It is to keep the threat of fire at bay. Their shops are here, though."

And near the center of the city, I noticed a few little café-type businesses, serving drinks, snacks, and other food stuffs.

' _Of course, if they have to cook things, it's best to have the kitchens on the ground, where water sources are easier to reach_.'

I shivered a little, the thought of the tree boughs catching fire was a terrifying one.

The structures were different in appearance, too. Some were what I would call 'normal' buildings, with standard wood walls, roof, windows and doors. The doorways had simple or intricate patterns carved into it, and the windows had shutters or not, but it still appeared what one would expect.

Others were quite different.

To my astonishment, I saw that some of the shops had been built into the side of a small hill, like the Hobbit holes I had seen in the films. They had vines flowing over the edges of the roofs, or tiny plants sprouting up atop the roof. It was quite fascinating, and rather lovely.

' _I guess they're more like the Mirkwood Elves than I thought, if they have little houses inside hills of earth_.'

It also made me wonder what Bilbo's house would be like in the Shire. The Elves had put their own elegant spin on houses in the ground; would the Hobbits' version be similar? Or would they be better, having perfected the style and made it more 'homey?'

Ranneth calmly pointed out the various shops and their owners, and introduced anyone who showed interest in us. Some openly gaped at Glorfindel, and others offered warm greetings to Ethelwen, but a few seemed a bit puzzled on how to treat me. I was clearly important, but I was also human.

"Has it been many years since someone of my kind visited Lothlorien?" I quietly asked Ranneth, who looked a little unhappy with the way I had been treated.

"It has," she admitted, "But that is no excuse for them to be so obstinate towards you. You are the Lady's personal guest, and should be treated with respect."

I had nothing to say to that, though Glorfindel and Ethelwen clearly agreed with her. We said nothing, however, and allowed Ranneth to continue the tour through the busy marketplace, to the areas where jewelry and glassworks were sold.

So far, I had seen very few glassmakers in Middle Earth. Erebor had none that I knew of, though there might have been one or two in Dale that I hadn't seen. Rivendell had three or four, but I had never met them. However, from the finished pieces I had seen, Rivendell designs were quite different from Lorien.

The Elves in Rivendell, I realized, loved a variety of colors, such as purple, red, green, blue, yellow, and orange. Some used black or grey, to enhance a piece's other colors. I had a handful of blown glass flowers on my dressing table, gifts from Erestor for a job well-done, or Lord Elrond, as a small token of his love and affection.

Lorien Elves did their works in various shades of green, blue, gold, silver, and other pale colors. I guessed it was due to their pale hair that they stuck with lighter colors, whereas Rivendell Elves had darker hair, to compliment bolder colors.

That didn't make the Lorien glassblowers' works any less beautiful, though. I was quickly enchanted by a lovely glass willow tree twelve inches tall, with delicate branches dangling down in drips of white, silver and gold leaves. It was melted into a glass pot of a vivid green color, swirled with silver.

"How beautiful!" I breathed, daring to reach out a finger towards one glittering branch. "You are quite talented."

The glassmaker was a female who introduced herself as Rossiel. She exchanged a look with Ranneth, and it was then that I saw the resemblance.

"Sisters?" I asked, glancing between the two. "Or close family, at least."

Rossiel laughed; a light, soft sound that fit her name's meaning 'daughter of the rain.' "Indeed, we are sisters. Ranneth is the elder by two centuries."

I gladly returned the smile she bestowed upon me. "Well, you do wonderful work, Rossiel. I wish I could take it home with me, but I fear it would only end up in pieces after a long journey."

"Yes, I'm afraid the outcome would not be a pleasant one," Rossiel agreed. "However, I believe I have something else that might suit you, instead of this."

Off she went to her small shop, reappearing a moment later with a small sack of silver velvet. Carefully, she reached in and retrieved a delicate necklace of gold chain, from which gold, silver and white leaves of glass dripped. It was so like the willow tree, I wondered if they were some sort of pairing she had created, to be sold together.

"How do you like it?" Rossiel asked. "It is something I made after I finished the tree, for I had more drops than I needed. I believe, though, that this would suit you much better."

I loved it, and Glorfindel could see that. He somehow made a handful of small coins appear, and put them in Rossiel's hand. "Now," he said, smiling as he turned towards me, "Would you like me to put it on you?"

I waited patiently as he gently put the necklace into place. The glass was still cool, but warmed nicely against my skin. "It's wonderful," I whispered, fingering the droplets. "Thank you!"

"It is nice to have one's work appreciated," Rossiel replied with a smile and a nod of respect towards me. "If you would like to see my forge, Ranneth will show you there. I would be honored to show you how I work my craft."

I thanked her for the offer, and agreed to visit her at work one day soon. Afterwards, I followed Ranneth further into the market, my necklace glittering all the while.

* * *

It was difficult, keeping myself in check while we window shopped, but I managed not to obtain any more items for the rest of the tour.

When we finished, Ranneth escorted us to a small stall that served warm bread, freshly cooked slices of meat, and a strange type of water that was lightly sweetened with sap from the _mallorn_ trees. The bread and meat were delicious, but the water was the most surprising –if it had been carbonated, I would have thought I was drinking a soda.

After our light meal, Ranneth showed me the area of the market that held the food stalls. She explained that one section held the ingredients used to prepare a meal at home, while another sold ready-to-eat items, like the cooked meat and bread we had enjoyed.

Lucky for me, we'd already filled our stomachs, because if I'd entered this area while hungry, it would have been a disaster. The foods smelled wonderful, and I had a terrible time restraining myself whenever I saw something I wanted to try or buy.

' _You're going to be here for a few months_ ,' I constantly reminded myself. ' _You'll have plenty of time to try everything later_.'

I made myself stay away from the sweets being offered, and focused on the tour itself. Like modern stores back in my world, most of the stall owners were more than eager to offer me samples of their wares. I guessed it was because we were 'new customers,' rather than someone who had been buying from them for centuries.

Ranneth pointed out her favorites, and encouraged me to try fresh apples from one stall, and veggies from another. One seller had some sort pastry that resembled a crème puff, except it had only a drop of crystalized honey inside. It was delicious, and after I paid the baker my compliments, Glorfindel watched in amusement as I tried to fend off a gift of a dozen pastries. I ended up accepting it anyway, so as not to hurt the _ellon's_ (or male Elf's) feelings.

The last section of the tour was shoes and clothing, and I could see Ethelwen's eyes light up. She loved stitching, and would have become a seamstress, I think, if she wanted to. But she had once said that it was only a 'hobby' for her, and that she had many other, more important tasks to focus on.

Part of me wondered if I was holding her back from something she was good at. I had dropped enough hints, suggesting that I would be alright without her attending me, but she wouldn't have it. My maid-turned-friend was very much an 'older sister,' and she took her responsibilities seriously. When we traveled, she was always standing guard over me, ready to fend off anyone she didn't think should be approaching me.

' _She's almost as bad as Glorfindel and his guards_ ,' I thought, hiding my amusement as I nudged Ethelwen towards a stall that had caught her eye. ' _Sometimes I think that, if I came under serious threat, she would take the head off of whoever attacked me_.'

That certainly made me pause. Was Ethelwen actually a bodyguard?

Part of my brain flashed back to one of the _Star Wars_ films, where a queen had a bevy of 'handmaidens' that were actually trained bodyguards. Their job was to protect their monarch, but make it _look_ like they were harmless girls, unless she came under attack.

' _Is Ethelwen the same thing_? _A guard in disguise_?'

She didn't have the same gait as the guards, nor the swagger. But then, she was quite skilled in dance, and with the natural grace of the Elves, it was easy for her to hide that.

And what about skill with weaponry? I knew that Tauriel had been Captain of the Guard in Mirkwood, but I had yet to see another female Elf warrior. Was it because I wasn't paying close attention to that kind of thing?

' _But all of my guards during my travels have been male. Perhaps female warriors are rare_? _Or do they choose to stay in their realms, protecting the people while the males go elsewhere_?'

I would have to ask my friends about that later. For now, I was content to watch Ethelwen pour over the many different materials, threads, ribbons, and beads, her mind clearly working on what outfits she would have made for me while we were in Lorien.

I was surprised when darkness fell, and Ranneth took us for a lovely supper back in my rooms. There was barely enough room for the four of us at the dinner table, but there was more than enough food for all of us.

As she left, Ranneth found a message on my door, addressed to me. It was from Galadriel. She was ready to see me at last.

* * *

-AN: I admit, I fudged it a little when it came to structures in Lothlorien. I know they live in the trees, but I figured they had to have some kind of structures on the ground, since an entire civilization wouldn't fit in all the trees. And since they'd try to be accommodating towards visitors, the Elves would probably have guest quarters on the ground, for those who were uncomfortable with heights.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Review?


	31. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien

AN: Still don't own anything from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_ …except for a few posters and figures.

This chapter mostly features the rulers of the Golden Wood. Those waiting for Arwen to appear are going to have to wait a few chapters.

Enjoy, and please don't forget to review! Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 31: The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien :**

Ethelwen saw the anxiety on my face, and gave me a sleeping draught, to help me rest. As we waited for it to take effect, she began asking what I wanted to wear, and pieced together an outfit she felt would make Lord Elrond proud.

I eventually fell asleep, and stayed that way throughout the entire night. So I was surprised when I woke to find Ethelwen standing beside me, breakfast tray in her hands and a pleased smile on her face.

"Good, you slept well," she said, laying the tray across my lap. "You have more than enough time to eat, bathe, and change."

Eating wasn't easy. I was so nervous, I thought I might be sick if I ate more than a few bites. But Ethelwen insisted, and the meal she had provided was light –toast, jam, a few thin slices of roasted venison, and a glass of some sort of fruit juice that I couldn't identify, but rather enjoyed.

Once I finished eating, I did a quick wash with some hot water from the wash basin, and let Ethelwen help me into the outfit she had picked.

Today, it was to be a blue-grey gown, trimmed with silver embroidery. Silver pins with sparkling crystals were put into my hair, which was pulled back into a braid overlapping loose locks. A belt of silver material was put around my waist, and the glass necklace from Rossiel around my throat.

Soft leather shoes were slipped onto my feet, and I was declared ready to meet the Lord and Lady.

* * *

Even though I had Ethelwen and Glorfindel with me, the walk through the forest was nerve-wracking.

I know, most people would say, "but you've met Galadriel before, so there's no reason to be nervous!"

But had I really met her before? I'd encountered some sort of projection in Rivendell, and a dream-version of her while asleep. The power she had radiated in those forms had left me breathless. What would her actual physical self be like?

I was also terrified that she would slip into my head and read every thought or memory that resided there. Would she find out about the books and films, and that they were about the future of Middle Earth?

Then I almost tripped on a step, and had to focus myself on walking up and down the stairs.

At last, Ranneth led us to a large, elegant building, high up in a gigantic _mallorn_ tree. I guess the Elves here would still call it a _talan_ , but to me, a _talan_ was a smaller structure, like an apartment, or small suite of rooms.

This was far too large, and easily could pass as a mansion or small palace.

I had a very vague memory of the films, where the Fellowship was led up to a structure to meet the rulers of Lothlorien. I recalled ethereal lights, for effect, and the show of respect Aragorn gave them, as they descended the steps into the room.

The real life version was all that, and more.

* * *

In the film, it had been night when the Fellowship arrived. I remembered that much, for the lights, music, and atmosphere created by the filmmakers had struck me breathless and stayed with me even now.

With my visit, there was no music, and it was daylight. But the Royal Palace, as I deemed it, was no less beautiful.

Everything, from the roof to the floor, was crafted from the silvery-white wood of the _mallorn_ trees. The morning sunlight drifting down through the trees cast a lovely, pale golden glow over the entire structure. No lights glittered through the doors or windows, but it still radiated warmth and welcome to its visitors.

I felt Glorfindel step up beside me to offer his arm. "For you must be escorted in, dear one," he softly reminded me.

Knowing he was right, I gently placed a hand on his forearm. ' _Please don't let me make a fool of myself,_ ' I silently prayed, ' _and please don't let me faint in front of them_!'

Ranneth escorted us up a small flight of stairs, down a wide hallway, then up two flights of stairs, ending before a beautifully carved door, with a doorknob shaped like a water droplet. Pausing, Ranneth gently tapped on the door. I heard no verbal reply, but Ranneth silently opened the door, stepped inside, and announced us.

"Lord Glorfindel of Imladris," she said, "The Lady Meluir, foster daughter of Lord Elrond of Imladris. And Ethelwen, companion of the Lady Meluir."

I swallowed hard as she stepped back, allowing us to enter. ' _Here goes nothing_.'

It was a large room, with chairs, a pair of chaise lounge, and tables, all beautifully worked. The edges of the tables had leaves or flowers carved into them, while the chairs had arms, legs and backs decorated with vines, animals, or trees.

Four pairs of floor-to-ceiling windows stood opposite the door, open to the breezes flowing through the trees. They were draped over with lovely lengths of fabric, giving the room an ethereal feel.

Sitting in the two largest chairs, perfectly situated in the center of the room, were Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

* * *

Looking at the most powerful, magical Elf in Middle Earth, I had to fight the urge to genuflect at Galadriel's feet again.

She was as beautiful as when I had seen her before. Clad in a shimmering white gown, she was a golden, angelic beauty surrounded by a power that filled the air around her –and the source of that Power sat on her left hand, shining like a star.

Lord Celeborn somewhat resembled the actor in the movie. Dressed in dove grey and white, he looked like a stone statue –a very finely carved statue, for he was muscular in the shoulders, but slim at the waist. Tall, with pale silver hair instead of Galadriel's spun gold, he hovered between being beautiful and handsome, the way most male Elves were.

But in spite of their otherworldly elegance and beauty, there was kindness in their eyes. Celeborn's grey gaze was soft, rather than stony, and Galadriel's was a bright blue sky, instead of hard sapphire.

I don't know how Glorfindel managed to keep his composure, but I was grateful for it. When he bowed, I followed his lead by sinking into a curtsey, my brain frantically praying that I didn't tip over.

When I rose to full height, I saw Galadriel rise to her own, a soft, motherly smile on her lips. "Welcome, child," she said, her voice gentle and whispery, like a warm summer breeze through the trees. "I am glad you arrived safely."

"Indeed," Celeborn agreed, his voice just as soft, but richer, like the soothing rumble of a river. "The Lady foresaw that this would be the most auspicious time for your visit, Meluir, for it would be some years before it would be safe for you to travel this great distance again."

Ah; that would explain why she wanted to see me so soon. ' _But if it will soon be too risky to come to Lothlorien, did that also mean future travel to Erebor and Mirkwood will become dangerous_?'

Galadriel smiled at me, as though she had read my thoughts…which she probably had. "You need not worry on travels to Mirkwood, or Erebor. Orcs will not roam there for many years yet."

The feel of those blue eyes on me sent cold ripples right down through my stomach. "Thank you, my lady," I whispered, sinking into a slight curtsey. "And thank you for your invitation."

Galadriel's smile softened even further as she rose to her feet. "I am happy you accepted it, and more so now that you are here. I have wanted to meet you in person for some time."

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she said, "However, your foster father has proved most stubborn in permitting it."

"Well, he is very protective of me," I softly replied, lowering my gaze as I blushed. "After what we went through, near your border, I can now understand why."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Glorfindel stiffen, and one of Lord Celeborn's hands clench. Both of them seemed angry about the Orc attack, though I didn't understand why. It wasn't as if they had _hoped_ we'd get attacked.

Something light brushed my inner thoughts.

' _That you nearly came to harm so close to our borders angers them_ ,' an echoing voice whispered in my head. ' _Glorfindel feels he has failed in protecting you, though he did all he could. And Orc packs know better than to come near our Wood; we have warriors along the edge of the forest, on horseback and on foot. For them to risk attacking you was foolish, and it cost them their lives_.'

I couldn't help but wonder if it was Orc stupidity that made them risk an attack, or something else. Was it chance that they encountered us? Or was it some sort of dark figure, moving things about, like pieces on a game board?

Something like a warm, calm wave rippled through those bleak thoughts, and I heard Galadriel's voice again. ' _It was mere arrogance and foolishness, little one_ ,' she assured me. ' _They thought your party small and weak, and that attacking you would raise them high amongst their kind. Nothing more_.'

That was a relief, though I could sense a little bit of puzzlement on her part. She was probably wondering why I thought a dark force might have sent the Orcs against me, though I really couldn't say, and tried my hardest _not_ to think it.

When I felt her delicate, but strong presence inside my brain pull away, I relaxed a little, and continued my line of thought.

' _The Dark Lord can't know about me_ ,' I tried reassuring myself. ' _No one has told Saruman about me, and as far as I know, Saruman hasn't anything to do with the Dark Lord yet_.'

But in the meantime, I should probably make sure that Galadriel and Elrond didn't tell him about me…

* * *

The three of us from Rivendell were soon ushered to seats, and immediately bombarded with food, drink, and comfy cushions to sit back or recline on.

Lady Galadriel actually stretched on a chaise while a maid served her a plate of delicacies. Celeborn took a chair and began discussing different battle strategies Glorfindel could use on our journey back.

Meanwhile, Ethelwen ushered me to a chair near Galadriel, and made sure I was comfortable before asking the servers about the food and drinks. Once she was satisfied with what she heard, Ethelwen retrieved a plate, filled it with food, and snatched a silver goblet with some sort of honey-colored liquid, both of which she then presented to me.

Galadriel looked rather amused at this. "You companion certainly knows you well," she commented, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Ethelwen blushed and lowered her eyes, but said nothing. Instead, she slowly moved away, completely settling into the role of 'servant' as she took a chair behind me and to my right.

That did not sit well with me. Ethelwen was my friend, and I was not going to let her force herself into a subservient role.

" _Mellon-nin_ ," I said, setting my cup on a table. "Please, come sit with me."

She blushed a little pinker, but did as I asked. When the next server came around, I silently indicated for her to choose some things to eat and drink. Seeing the stubborn look on my face, Ethelwen did so, and very daintily began to nibble through her food while Galadriel leveled a calm blue gaze at me.

"Now you are here in my realm," the Lady commented as she lay back on her couch. "Although there is a great deal I wish to discuss, I know better than to ask too much of you, for I understand the weight you must feel, with all that has been placed upon your shoulders."

Ethelwen looked a little puzzled, but said nothing. I, meanwhile, was trapped between feeling relief, and utmost panic. I truly hoped that she wouldn't ask too many questions, but that was a long-shot. This was _Galadriel_ , after all.

A faint memory from my first day in Rivendell tickled the back of my mind. Something about Elves being fabulous interrogators, who could put the FBI, Interpol, and other government agencies to maybe having internal lie detectors?

' _I have a feeling that Galadriel would have one of the best, if something like that existed_.'

If it did, I was going to be in some serious trouble.

* * *

To my immense relief, our visit with Celeborn and Galadriel was rather pleasant. It took me about twenty minutes or so to fully relax and enjoy myself, but once it was clear the Lady wasn't going to sit me down for a one-on-one in-depth chat, the tension drained right out of me.

The food served was light, delicate in flavor and substance, but quite delicious and surprisingly filling. There were little crackers with a variety of whipped toppings; tiny rolls filled with sweet or savory mixes; bits of pickled veggies carved into simple flowers; and a few cheeses, some quite strong while others were gentle on the tongue.

To drink, there was wine, water flavored with fruit, and something that vaguely resembled a cider, though I couldn't for the life of me figure out what fruit they actually used.

The conversations varied, depending on who was leading.

Celeborn talked mostly with Glorfindel about the business going on in Rivendell, and about the journey here. This, of course, included the Orc attack, and the different methods of protection Lord Elrond might place around me on future journeys.

I wanted to listen in on them, but that would have been rude, with Lady Galadriel sitting in front of me. She might appear relaxed, stretched out on her couch, but I imagined she was like a glowing, golden cat –calm on the outside, but waiting to pounce on the littlest hint I might give about what I knew.

The female line of conversation was less exciting, but it was about topics I could get involved in. Galadriel wanted to know how I liked her Wood, and what I had done so far. She admired the glass necklace I wore, and was pleased I had started making friends among her people.

"Lady Meluir is loved wherever she goes," Ethelwen softly commented, when Galadriel asked for her thoughts. "Her kindness, humor, and cheerfulness, as well as her thoughtfulness, makes it easy for others to grow fond of her."

A golden eyebrow rose a little on Galadriel's face. "Indeed so. And there is one even now who wishes to speak to you, though I have asked that you have several days to settle in after your long journey."

I swallowed hard. "Do you mean…the Lady Arwen?" I breathed.

My imagination immediately began spinning images of what the infamous daughter of Lord Elrond must look like. She was said to be the fairest of her people, beloved by all, and cherished by her father and brothers. I'd heard the servants whisper sometimes, mourning that the Evanstar had been gone too long from her father's realm.

What did she look like? Did she have stars in her hair? What color were her eyes? Were her lips pink and soft like rose petals, her skin pale as moonlight? The movies had picked a great actress to play her, but how was a human actress supposed to compare to the most beautiful Elf Maiden in Middle Earth?

' _Especially when Elves are already so far above humans in beauty, grace, skill, and everything else_ ,' I thought enviously. ' _They really know how to give a girl self-confidence issues_.'

"My granddaughter is most excited to meet her foster sister," Galadriel said, breaking into my thoughts. "She is much like you, with a gentle, caring nature. I hope the two of you will become quite close."

Did I want to be close to Arwen? After all, I knew her fate, though it would be some time before that happened.

' _But I do want to know her_ ,' I admitted to myself. ' _If she's as kind and thoughtful in real life as she is in the stories, I'm going to hope that she likes me_.'

After all, the Evenstar holding a sibling rivalry grudge against me would be an extremely bad thing.

* * *

Hours later, my friends and I were back in our quarters. We had been issued dinner invitations at the Royal Residence, and given leave to rest and relax until then.

In my rooms, I found Ranneth sorting through several small boxes in my living room.

"What's this?" I asked. "I doubt I have this many admirers sending me gifts, when I've only been here a day or two!"

She chuckled and handed a box to Ethelwen, who had come to ensure I had a nap and a bath before dinner. "They are from my sister. She has many items in the style you seem to enjoy, and wished for you to find the ones you like best, should you care to purchase them."

I thought it very sweet of Rossiel to send me these, but surely she had other customers who loved and collected her work?

When I asked Ranneth this, she shook her head. "She would rather you have first pick, since you so admire her craft styles."

I could almost hear the undertone of ' _besides, you are an honored guest of the Lady_.' Meaning, if others saw me wearing Rossiel's work, they might go and buy some of their own. As they say back home, never underestimate the power of celebrity.

The pieces sent to me were of far greater quality and material than the single necklace I already owned. For these, the chains used were gold, silver, and possibly platinum (or the Middle Earth equivalent). The glass was in different colors, ranging from blue, green, purple, red, and even some that looked like they were dusted in gold or silver powder.

I noticed that the shapes of the glass beading were different, too –tiny flowers, stars, and leaves of different shapes, sizes and colors. Everything was beautiful, and I had the urge to act like a spoiled princess shopping for new things.

' _But I'm going to be good_ ,' I reminded myself. After all, it wasn't _my_ money buying things!

"Lord Elrond would wish you to be suitably attired," Ethelwen quietly reminded me. "And you did not bring many pieces of jewelry with you."

"But I do not wish to spend so much on myself," I whispered. "You know I'm not the sort to do that."

Ethelwen placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "As Lord Elrond's daughter, it is your right. Besides, he gave Lord Glorfindel enough funds that you may buy what you like."

"It is a right I can do without," I firmly replied. "And I fully intend to restrain myself."

Only three pieces made their way into my jewelry box: a necklace of gold roses with silver chain; a delicate hairpiece of green leaves and gold chain; and a bracelet that matched the hairpiece.

Ranneth tried to show me a few rings, but the fear of accidentally braking one prevented me from even considering them.

A while later, I was alone in my quarters, pacing the room slowly. There was to be a small dinner this evening, consisting of myself, Glorfindel and Ethelwen, as well as the Lord and Lady of Lorien.

Needless to say, I was growing terrified all over again.

Logically, I had no reason to be anxious, but for some reason, I felt completely out of my depth here. Even though I had spent years in Rivendell and should be used to the Elves and their culture, Lothlorien and its monarchs were a level above anything I had encountered before.

' _Lord Elrond and his people seem so grounded. The Dwarves at Erebor are the same way, which might be why I never felt like an outsider with them_.

True, I had met some very kind Elves in the Golden Wood. Haldir had been very sweet, as had Rumil and Ranneth, and even Rossiel had seemed to welcome me.

But for some reason, I felt like a step lower than even the servants here. The ones serving food and drink during my visit with Galadriel had been polite and quiet, but I could not help feeling a little 'put off' by their stoic expressions.

' _Maybe that's why I think they don't like me. The servants in Rivendell were warm and openly smiling; the ones here don't seem to do that_.'

Perhaps staying expressionless or serious was expected of the Lorien servants? If it was, it would certainly teach me not to judge people. Shame on me for doing that.

I immediately resolved to be more relaxed and not let my feelings of inadequacy get in the way of forming friendships with anyone here. Besides, no one was being unfriendly –not yet, anyway.

Taking a deep breath, I turned and headed for my clothing trunk. Ethelwen was kind enough to let me choose what I wanted to wear this evening, and I wanted to make her proud of my choice.

* * *

Dinner was indeed a small, casual affair, for which I was grateful. I had expected a grand event, like Thorin had prepared in Erebor, but Galadriel had chosen peace and quiet for this evening.

"It is expected to have a feast for our important guests," the Lady explained to me. "However, it does not have to be immediately. We will let you have a few days of rest, before we celebrate your arrival."

I agreed, and tried to get myself to relax a little. Our previous meeting had gone smoothly, for it had been full of chit-chat, but in a more formal setting, I wondered what topics she would choose to bring up.

"Do you care for dancing, Meluir," the Lady suddenly asked, surprising me. When I admitted I did, she smiled. "Would you care to learn some of our dances? I've no doubt there are several that are not known in Rivendell just yet."

Ethelwen, who sat to my left, while Galadriel sat on my right, spoke of her eagerness to learn as well, and it was soon agreed that Ranneth would be our instructor, starting tomorrow.

"Perhaps you will find a partner during the ball that will be held after the feast," the Lady casually commented, a sparkle in her glowing blue eyes. "If not, Lord Celeborn would gladly partner with you, for he enjoys dancing far better than I."

Images of me stepping on the Lord of Lorien's toes, or colliding with him during a spin-gone-wrong was the stuff of my nightmares.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Galadriel's mouth twitch upwards, as though she had seen those imaginings –which she probably had.

I then spent the rest of the meal listening to Galadriel's feast plans, and answering questions about what my favorite foods were and how I liked them prepared, so that they could be served at the meal. Ethelwen proved a big help, offering answers so that I could pause and enjoy the delectable meal in front of me.

When we finished, I returned to my room, nervous about the ball. In Rivendell, I had been too embarrassed to dance in front of anyone else except Estel and Ethelwen. Here, I would have to dance at least a few times, or it would look strange.

But I was determined to do my friend and teacher proud, and tomorrow, I would insist that we practice at least an hour or two every day until the great event.

' _Plus, it will give me something to do, besides dread the event. Best to be prepared for at least a small part of it_.'

Feeling a bit more confident in myself, I snuggled under my bed covers and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Review?


	32. A Grand Gathering

AN: I still don't own anything Tolkien or _**Lord of the Rings**_. I just own my character and storyline.

This is a chapter I rather enjoyed writing. Allie/Meluir hasn't been to an Elvish ball, so I thought I'd have some fun with it.

Also, I will be on vacation next week, so my next update won't be for a while. I'll try and post as soon as I can when I get back, but I'm afraid I don't know when that will be.

In the meantime, please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 32: A Grand Gathering :**

Ethelwen flatly refused my idea to have long dance classes every day to prepare for the ball. Instead, she insisted we sprinkled those throughout the days, making time to explore the city and meet as many of its people as possible.

Ranneth was more than willing to be our guide. She took us to different parts of the city, even to the large meadow where the smiths and glassblowers furnace were set up. There, from a safe distance, I watched them work their crafts.

Even from a distance, away from the molten metal and glass, I felt the oppressive heat from the forges. Heat of this magnitude was not my friend; I didn't even like high heat in summer, as it made me grouchy and uncomfortable.

' _Dwarves have no problem with it, but working with metal is what they do_.'

I knew that Elves didn't feel cold the way humans do, but heat was on the other end of that spectrum. Even if it didn't bother them, it probably took a special Elf to be willing to work in this sort of harsh environment.

Ethelwen stayed with me the entire two hours we were there, listening to the masters and watching apprentices work. I loved watching the molten glass being poured into shapes, or decorated with different materials and colors.

However, the heat began to make me wilt, and Ranneth rushed us to a small eatery nearby, where we were served a light meal of soup, bread, cold meats, and pickled vegetables. There was chilled wine and water to drink, and I indulged myself in both.

After lunch, I took a lovely, long nap, and woke to find Ethelwen there, ready for a dance lesson. Glorfindel would join us, she said, as would Ranneth and another male, who would meet us at the lesson.

Most of my lessons in Rivendell had been in breeches, to keep me from stumbling. I was not the most graceful person, so it made things easier for me. But today, Ethelwen insisted I wear a gown, to better accustom myself to the material's movements, and to understand how to prevent myself from tripping on the hem (or something equally embarrassing).

I was led to what I could only guess to be a large gathering room or hall, not far away from my guest quarters. The space was empty of people, though there were tables and chairs all along the walls, seemingly waiting for someone to take a seat.

In the center of the room stood Ranneth and Glorfindel, as well as a male Lorien Elf. All turned to greet me, and it was Ranneth who introduced the strangers as Orophin, brother of Haldir.

Orophin had a slightly square jaw, soft features, and eyes that were bluer than Haldir's or Rumil's. He was slightly slimmer than either of his brothers, but still muscular, like a warrior. He must be a border guard, though Haldir seemed to be of higher rank than the others.

' _Haldir might be the eldest brother, then. I doubt that older siblings would allow younger ones to boss them around, especially if they're warriors_.'

Orophin was as kind and polite as his brothers, bowing graciously over my hand and greeting me in a soft, warm voice. "I am profoundly disappointed to be the last to meet you, my lady," he said, a spark in his eye. "But imagine my good luck at being off-duty from the border, so that I may assist you in your time of need."

I smiled back at him. ' _He must be the fun one in the family. Both Haldir and Rumil were kind, but there's something about Orophin that makes me want to take his hand and let him whirl me around the dance floor, laughing all the way_.'

As luck would have it, Orophin was my dance partner. Ranneth partnered with Glorfindel, and Ethelwen was to be calling out the dances and steps. Since this was all new to me, I made the most mistakes, usually spinning or turning the wrong direction, making the wrong movements, or tripping over myself.

Through it all, Orophin was patient and gracious; he never even winced when I stepped on his toes, or bumped into him. Instead, he caught me when it felt like I was going to fall, praised me when I felt discouraged, and gave gentle criticism or advice when he thought necessary.

Having others to dance with made a great difference; I was able to watch how they moved, where they stepped and turned, and laughed or chatted with them while we practiced. It was as if we were part of a BBC production, like _Pride and Prejudice_ , only I was in the midst of it instead of merely watching.

The lesson was not only instructive, but also fun. Orophin was good with conversation, and had an easy, quick wit that had me smiling the whole time. I'd almost suspect him of being the perfect courtier, rather than a soldier.

' _I guess that's why you shouldn't judge people too quickly_.'

When Ethelwen ordered us to change partners, I had to adjust to having Glorfindel twirl me around. My guardian was more serious than Orophin, but he was just as patient on the dancefloor as he was in the weapons training yards. He made conversation, but did not make me laugh. Instead, he made me stay focused on what I was doing, which helped me to learn the steps a little quicker than I had when partnered with Orophin.

By the end of our first lesson, Ethelwen was beaming with joy and pride at how much progress I had made. "You will not be able to dance every dance," she said, a hint of regret in her voice, "But you will know enough to be a good partner for some of the night."

The dance lessons immediately became a daily routine for our group. Following a pleasant morning in the city, Ethelwen, Ranneth and I joined the others for a couple hours each afternoon, to help me with my lessons. The ball was to be in five days, and I knew most of the steps already from my lessons in Rivendell, but this gave me time to perfect them.

Every evening, I tried not to think about how nervous I was about the upcoming event. But eventually, the panic got to me, and I had to be given a sleeping draught in order to get any kind of sleep.

Then, finally, the big day arrived.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick," I quietly commented to Ethelwen, who squeezed my arm in comfort. "I don't think I can do this."

A party held for me in Rivendell was one thing –a ball with hundreds of attendants was something else entirely. Would I have to memorize a thousand names, titles, and faces? Worse, would I have to socialize with them, talking about things I had no knowledge or experience of?

Well, at least I was dressed the part. My gown, specially chosen by Ethelwen, was a shimmering gold, with heavy beading all over the bodice, the shimmering beads of silver, gold and white forming vines, flowers, and leaves. Around the neckline and hems, a length of embroidered silver-gold ribbon was sewn.

My waist had, of all things, a belt of woven silver and gold wire. It was three fingers wide, and loosely clasped in front with a buckle of silver shaped like a golden _mallorn_ leaf. Both the belt and the buckle had been delivered by Ranneth while I was dressing, as part of a gift from Lady Galadriel.

The other part of the gift was a headdress of silver vines with gold _mallorn_ leaves, as well as a matching bracelet and necklace.

"Is she trying to make me look and dress like a princess?" I quietly asked Ethelwen as I paced the room we waited in. "I mean, I'm not royalty, like Arwen is. And I'm not the Lady's granddaughter, either. So why would she give me all of these?"

"It's because she has grown fond of you," Ranneth said, smiling slightly. I blushed in embarrassment, having forgotten how keen Elvish hearing was. "You are lovely when you blush, dear one."

We were currently in a small room adjacent to the Great Hall. Ethelwen and I had been brought here to get dressed and ready, the gowns my friend had chosen for us brought by a pair of silent servants. The jewelry I was wearing had arrived as Ethelwen was arranging my dress into place.

Of course, I had been shocked by the Lady's generosity, and had thought about refusing to wear any of it. But I knew it wasn't a good idea to insult my hostess, and so I sighed in resignation as Ethelwen put each piece into place.

"I'm not sure how fond of me she can possibly be," I replied, looking down at the floor. The tips of my shoes peeped out from beneath my gown, the soft brown leather polished to a subtle sheen. "I mean, I've only met her three or four times, and of those times, it was mostly in a vision of some sort. I doubt you can form an opinion of someone after only a few meetings."

Ranneth gave me a strange, knowing look. "The Lady is wise," she assured me. "She knows and sees much."

Her silvery-blue eyes sparkled a little. "And she is not one to be free with her affection."

I blushed even redder, and would have commented, had a male Elf not entered. "The Lord and Lady await," the _ellon_ announced. "Please follow me."

Now I really was going to be sick.

* * *

Before the ball was to be a great feast, but before it could begin, all of us 'important people' had to be announced. Then, we were to gracefully enter the room, and sit at our assigned seats.

Glorfindel was my escort, and we were to enter behind Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Arwen, I was told, had decided not to attend either the ball or dinner, as she felt the evening belonged to me.

"That's very kind of her," I softly told Lord Glorfindel. "Though I do feel guilty that she has to be by herself, wherever she is."

He chuckled. "I doubt she is alone, dear one. There are probably a dozen ladies who were unable to attend the events this evening, and will likely ask to spend it with Lady Arwen. Do not fret so."

Following the graceful forms of the Lord and Lady, I felt like a clumsy newborn foal. Celeborn and Galadriel seemed to float as they moved, power and royalty practically radiating from their forms. Was it any wonder everyone practically fell to their knees in awe and respect?

Meanwhile, I struggled to keep a straight, dignified face as I walked, part of my brain focusing on how I was _not_ going to trip in front of everyone here. The hand that rested on Glorfindel's arm clutched it tightly, while I forced my other hand to delicately lift my skirt's hem, instead of crushing it in a fist.

I had expected everyone to rise as soon as the Lord and Lady had passed them, but to my shock, they remained in their bows and curtseys until after Glorfindel and I had walked by.

This show of reverence left me extremely uncomfortable. Rarely had anyone bowed to me in Rivendell, and even then, it was usually during an event, or when a servant was bringing an important message to me from Lord Elrond.

In Erebor, I had been bowed and curtseyed to, but the Dwarves had been hospitable with their shows of respect. There had been smiles (even if they were slight), or a gleam of warmth in their eyes when they addressed me.

Lothlorien was different.

Here, the Hall was filled with elegantly dressed Elves, their heads decorated with circlets or beads, clips and gleaming ribbons. Eyes of various shades of grey, blue, and silver were all lowered, their tall forms gracefully bent forward, like a flower on a stem. Everything was so refined and beautiful, I felt completely out of place.

It took every ounce of will-power not to jump when a voice whispered in my head, ' _Be at ease, Alyssa. Their respect for you is genuine, and as my honored guest, it is your due. I believe you will make a great many friends during your stay here_.'

My cheeks burned a little at her words. I did not think myself worthy, but I was not about to argue with the Lady, not in her own realm or about her people.

Up to the high table we went, where grand chairs and an immaculately decorated table awaited us. (I noticed there was even a chair for Ethelwen, who had trailed behind me by several steps.)

At the table, there was a servant for each of us, who would attend to all our needs. The one assigned to me was Ranneth, much to my relief. She showed me to my chair, curtseyed, and took a standing position behind me as Lord Celeborn asked everyone to be seated.

Staring at the table before me, I felt my heart stop. I had seen a lot of BBC news clips that showed what the Queen of England's banquet table looked like when she threw formal dinners.

This was exactly the same setup.

Glass, crystal, silver, gold, and china all shone in the light of hundreds of candles. Forks, spoons, knives, glasses, and plates of various sizes were all spread out exquisitely on shimmering white and gold tablecloths. It was beyond anything I ever expected to be laid out just for me.

' _Even Lord Elrond and Thorin didn't have anything this fine when they were honoring me_.'

Of course, both of them had different ways of celebrating. My foster father was subtler, and Thorin had still been trying to rebuild his kingdom after the dragon, so he hadn't had much to decorate _with_.

But this! I had only thought to see this sort of thing at weddings, or some kind of great banquet for important dignitaries. This was beyond anything I had imagined for a mere guest, even one visiting Lady Galadriel.

There I sat, staring at the sparkling array before me, but before I could begin panicking, someone brought me a glass of wine. I usually didn't drink, but it seemed like as good a time as any.

It was a light white wine, fruity and crisp. I took several sips to steady my nerves as Lord Celeborn got to his feet.

"Today, we officially welcome our guests from Rivendell," he announced, his soft, commanding voice sounding throughout the room. "Lord Elrond has graciously allowed his beloved foster daughter to journey here at our request, and we host this evening's events in her honor."

He then signaled for the meal to begin.

A salad course was brought, and after that, I was too busy to panic, for I was trying _not_ to spill anything on myself while eating.

The courses were many, but served in small portions so as not to fill the eater up too quickly. A dozen other things were offered, like roasted venison and fowl; and fish, freshly caught from the river and cooked in a wine sauce. All of it was artistically put together, and so marvelous to my taste buds, I forgot my nervousness.

A savory, refreshing vegetable broth ended the meal, which was followed by dessert. This time, a parade of servants went by, offering tray after tray of dainty bite-sized treats. I selected only a few, though, as the ball was next, and dancing on a full stomach was a bad idea.

All throughout the meal, I'd had Glorfindel on one side, and the Lady on the other. Our chatter had been fairly mundane, usually about how I liked the forest and the city, and whether I was comfortable with my rooms or not. Galadriel casually mentioned the idea of my staying in rooms close to hers, but I assured her that I was very comfortable where I was.

Thankfully, Galadriel sensed my discomfort at being the center of attention, so the meal had been rather quiet, at last in our area of the table. Glorfindel tried to distract me whenever possible; mostly with talk about the food and the things we had seen and done in the city. For that, he was my favorite person of the evening.

Finally, the Lord and Lady rose from their chairs, and signaled for everyone else to follow.

It was now time for the ball.

* * *

Given how easily Glorfindel navigated the hallways, and that he was such a close friend with Lord Elrond, I knew he had been here before. ' _After all, Lord Elrond is Galadriel's son-in-law. He'd probably take his close friend with him whenever he visited the Golden Wood_.'

The ballroom was, in fact, the huge space I had been taking my dance lessons in. But tonight, it had been transformed into an enchanting place of music, light, and laughter.

Soft, flowing fabrics decorated the walls, while candles in chandeliers and candelabras sent out comforting golden light. There were silver lamps, too, from which the Elves somehow managed to coax a pure, delicate white light that even modern technology back home had difficulty doing.

A few long tables, draped in pale grey and white, had dainty bites to eat; water or wine to drink; and even small fans for cooling off. Large doors swung open onto balconies that had tall bar-tables or a set of chairs, if one wanted a quiet moment.

On the far side, a group of seven or eight musicians played at a volume that filled the room just enough to be heard. There had been no music during the feast, which I thought a shame, since it would have provided a nice fill-in during conversation, but it only made me appreciative of it now.

Glorfindel and I followed closely behind our hosts, who entered first. I saw many attendees there already, likely because they had not been invited to the feast. I guessed the banquet had been for the important courtiers, and a lot more people were permitted to attend the dancing, as the space was much larger.

As we entered, the music stopped. Everyone turned towards us, bowed low, and did not rise until Glorfindel and I had taken seats near Celeborn's and Galadriel's. At a signal from the Lady, couples started pairing up on the floor.

"Will you dance with me, dear one?" Glorfindel asked, blue eyes sparkling like sapphires as he looked at me. "This is for you, after all. All you need to do is relax, and think about what you have learned."

The dancers did seem to be waiting, so I allowed him to lead me onto the dance floor. My stomach threatened to revolt, but I managed to keep my supper down as my heart began to flutter.

The musicians started a tempo, then a song. Glorfindel gave a bow, and the dance began.

* * *

Looking at his pupil and charge, Glorfindel felt a surge of pride. Elrond was not here to see her, but Glorfindel was honored to watch her and experience that pride in his place.

Sweet Meluir did not have the grace of the Eldar, but she had worked hard to come this far so quickly. Her steps were not perfect, nor were the movements of her arms or hands, but she did not trip over her feet or the hem of her gown, either.

That did not surprise him. Meluir always tried her best, but she also knew her limits, and did not seek perfection in what she did.

' _Nor would we ask her to be perfect. We only ask that she reach her potential, and find something new to learn or experience, to keep her mind and body active_.'

That was why the Elves had accepted her so readily. She did not spend all of her time whining or complaining, or throw tantrums when she could not do something. There had been times where others had seen how frustrated or angry she was with her lack of abilities, but even Elves felt those emotions when they first began something.

Glorfindel had thought, several times, that perhaps they expected too much of her. But ever since she had arrived in Rivendell, Alyssa had been willing (and sometimes eager) in the lessons offered to her, and she worked hard to reach a level of accomplishment that thrilled her. If she had ever felt disinterest in anything, she said so, and her wishes were respected, for what was the point in pursuing something that held no interest to you?

' _Besides, people change their minds all the time. Had she not agreed to dance lessons, and fighting lessons, even after she told us how uncomfortable she'd been with the idea of them_?'

Now here she was, dancing at a ball held in her honor.

He watched as she twirled and curtseyed, then turned to her left, as practiced. She had been anxious before, but now she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

Glorfindel did not need to look at everyone in the room to know they were glad to see her so happy. Celeborn had been worried that Alyssa would be too terrified to stay long, much less join the others in a dance. But Galadriel had sported no doubts, and assured them that it would be a fine way to bring Alyssa out of her shell and have her mingle with the people.

"I would have them know and care for her the way they do for Arwen," the Lady had said during a late-night private meeting. "I would have them grow fond of her, as I have."

The Lady's partiality for Alyssa confused Glorfindel a little. It was easy to see why those in Rivendell loved her, for she was kind and warm, sweet and gentle, like her Elf-name. Estel and Gilraen considered her family, as did Lord Elrond and the Twins, for they loved her as such. Ethelwen had willingly appointed herself Alyssa's permanent caretaker, for she loved her like a little sister.

But how had the Lady of Light grown so fond of Alyssa? He knew they had met several times in dreams and visions, but that was hardly enough time for a friendship or bond to form.

' _Perhaps that is why she issued the invitation to visit_?' he wondered, taking Alyssa's hand and leading her down the line of dancers. ' _Or perhaps she had a vision in her Mirror_?'

But if Galadriel had seen something, what had it been?

As Elrond's closest friend, Glorfindel was privy to a great number of secrets. He knew that Alyssa was of another world and another time, with knowledge that could harm or hurt Middle Earth. Elrond had also told him of his plan to keep the girl happy, protected and loved in Rivendell for as long as possible, with no intention of pressing her for what she might know.

He smiled as Alyssa twirled, took several steps forward and back, then joined her hands with the _ellon_ beside her, so they could swing each other around in a circle. The joy on her face was quite real, and Glorfindel was relieved to see it.

A few moments later, the dance ended, and he led his dance partner back to her chair beside Lady Galadriel. The Elven Queen nodded towards her husband, who inclined his head before rising.

"May I have the honor of dancing with your charge, Lord Glorfindel?" the Lord of Lorien asked, his soft voice carrying to both their ears.

Glorfindel dared not refuse his host. "If she is willing," he replied, glancing over at her.

Alyssa nodded and accepted Lord Celeborn's hand, the two taking the floor just as another tune struck up.

' _When you thought of her just now, you call her Alyssa, instead of her Elf Name_ ,' whispered a voice inside his head. He turned and saw Galadriel smiling at him. ' _She is a curious sort of girl, with qualities that are Elvish, but also human. Very few can cross between peoples so easily, and yet, she is a Daughter of Men living with Elves, and calls Dwarves her friends_.'

' _I believe we all accept her because she is so welcoming, no matter who she is speaking with_ ,' Glorfindel silently replied. Though his own mind gifts were limited, they were enough to speak with Galadriel in this manner. ' _She did not treat the Dwarves with the same contempt most Elves would, and spoke well with the Men of Dale. She was even patient with King Thranduil, which is no easy task.'_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alyssa teeter a little on her toes as she twirled, but a swift move by Lord Celeborn prevented her from an embarrassing fall. ' _She is also quite smart and clever. here are things she is not proficient in, but with enough time and hard work, she will be_.'

That was, after all, how all Elves became learned in their chosen crafts. No one was born knowing how to craft metal, or to fight or ride or dance. Men assumed Elves were naturally gifted in all these things, but it was merely practice, hard work, and determination that made them good at the things they did.

' _That we also have so many centuries to cultivate our skills should also be considered_ ,' Galadriel reminded him. ' _Men have such fleeting lifespans, while ours go on for Ages. With her life expanding far beyond that of her race, Alyssa will become quite skilled in nearly anything she wishes to be_.'

He had not thought of that. When they returned to Rivendell, he would push harder during her weaponry classes. Although it had been long ago, Glorfindel still remembered how it felt when Darkness was stirring in the world. He could sense it now, though it was still small and very distant.

' _I sense it as well_ ,' Galadriel admitted, startling him. ' _That is why I wish to speak with her now, before it grows too dangerous for her to travel Middle Earth. I have already lost my daughter because of one journey from my Wood. I will not let another come to harm on that same path_.'

Like all Imladris, Glorfindel still felt the loss of Celebrian. The lovely _elleth_ had been as beautiful as the dawn, and as gentle and kind as a dove. Part of Elrond's heart had left Middle Earth when she had sailed West, to heal from the wounds the Orcs had given her.

' _There is much I will try to speak to her about_ ,' Galadriel warned him. ' _I will likely frighten her a great deal, so you must be near, should she flee from me and my questions_.'

He scowled a little. ' _I do not like the idea of making her weep. She is a daughter to me, and I do not want her frightened, with her heart and mind wounded for life_.'

' _Nor do I_ ,' the Lady calmly replied. ' _But answers are needed. She knows much, reveals little, and there is much we must know about the growing Darkness. Saruman refuses to consider the idea such a threat exists, no matter what the rest of the Council says_.'

So the ball and the feast were to lull the poor girl into a false sense of security. Just when she began to feel as though this would be just a simple, pleasant visit, the Lady would show her otherwise.

' _It must be done_.' The tone in her voice had grown sorrowful, and Glorfindel knew her pain was true. ' _If I can spare her pain, I will_.'

He knew that. But it pained _him_ just the same.

' _I will at least let her have tonight and tomorrow morning_ ,' she said. ' _Though, she is clever enough to know that I would not let her leave without questioning her at least once or twice. Somehow, she knows about me and my Mirror, though I do not know how.'_

Glorfindel resisted the urge to chuckle. Yes, Meluir was a smart one.

But he agreed that his dear one should have this night of fun, for she did deserve it. The joy on her face melted his heart, and he very much hoped that her encounter with the Lady would not leave a mark on her gentle spirit.

* * *

AN: Review?


	33. A Meeting with the Lady

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

I'm back from vacation! Thanks so much for your patience. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

And here it is: the meeting between Allie and Galadriel.

Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 33: A Meeting with the Lady :**

I actually enjoyed myself at the ball, though I had to refuse to dance for nearly half of it.

It wasn't from lack of knowing dance steps, though; the party went on so late, my feet began to hurt long before it was over. And since I wasn't very experienced with dancing for so long, it was only natural that I decide to sit as much as possible.

Not that I got to sit down much. Ranneth occasionally swung by to pull me towards a group of Elves who were curious about me. Once we were done chatting about Rivendell, Erebor, Laketown, or my thoughts of Lothlorien, Ranneth would take me back to my seat, where Glorfindel would then track me down. That would start another round of talking, walking back to my seat, and eventually, someone else would come around to ask if I would go talk with them.

As the ball wore on, those seeking my company began to subside, and the events of the night began catching up to me. Without meaning to, I began to nod off in my seat. Lady Galadriel soon noticed, and ordered Glorfindel and Ethelwen to take me back to my rooms for the night.

When I woke late the next morning, it was to a rather subdued city. In the days prior, I had heard the quiet hum of noise that was a trait in all towns and cities, both modern and Middle Earth. Granted, there were no cars, trucks, trains, or anything like that, but even here, there were people out and about at all hours. The air was usually filled with laughter, chatter, the occasional footstep, or carts or horses going by down below.

Today, it was rather quiet. I attributed that to the ball, and assumed that everyone was sleeping late. ' _It wouldn't surprise me if people had their own parties last night, and are going to be spending today cleaning up afterwards_.'

I found a simple outfit of green breeches, brown shirt, and green tunic lying across a chair near my bed. A pair of brown boots stood nearby. Someone clearly had something planned for me today.

After dressing, I went into my kitchen and found a tray of fresh rolls, butter, a jar of jam and another of honey, and a platter of cold sliced venison. A glass of juice and another of water accompanied my breakfast, which I inhaled quickly. Mentally, I congratulated myself on not drinking too much wine last night, which meant no hangover today.

My meal consumed, I began to grow a little concerned. Ethelwen should have appeared by now, bustling around and chatting about the previous night as she tidied up the room and cleaned the dishes. Where was she?

' _She probably thought I would sleep much later than this_.'

So, should I wait for her, or possibly Ranneth? One of them must have brought my food and laid out my clothes, but who knew when they would next pop by? Did I want to spend my day here in my rooms?

' _I could spend the day relaxing and reading something for fun, instead of for study_.' When was the last time I had read for entertainment, instead of for lessons Erestor was teaching me?

Cheered by the opportunity to be lazy, I quickly returned to my bedroom and found a couple books I had been meaning to read. They were romantic tales from around Middle Earth, and I was a sucker for romance books.

Two wonderful hours later, I was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Ranneth, bearing a lunch tray. Seeing me dressed and very much awake, she blinked in surprise.

"Forgive me, my lady," she said as she rushed to put the tray in the kitchen. "I thought you would still be abed. Have you been awake long?"

"A few hours," I admitted. "I did not have much wine last night, and was only tired from dancing. My feet ache a little, but that's all."

She nodded, blonde hair swinging from side to side as she did so. "I wish you had let the passing servants know. One has gone by here every half hour, to see if you were up and about, though they were ordered not to enter until they were sure you were awake. Your attendant left clothing for you, I believe, and breakfast?"

Servants had passed by this morning? If I'd known that, I'd have opened the door and let them know. They couldn't have heard me moving around, either, since I'd been lounging on the couch with the remnants from breakfast beside me, to nibble or sip from.

"Where is Ethelwen?" I asked, glancing towards the door. "She usually comes to check on me, and see if I need anything."

Ranneth blushed a little. "I believe the Lady Galadriel told her to have the day to rest. I was assigned to care for you in her stead."

The Lady had given her a day off? Without asking me?

I immediately felt ashamed of myself. Ethelwen more than deserved a day to herself; in fact, I'd never seen her take one in Rivendell.

' _And it's rude of me to demand Ethelwen when Ranneth is here to help_.' It was kind of bratty, too, and I knew to behave better than that.

"That's kind of you, to act in Ethelwen's stead," I said, smiling in gratitude. "Though, I'm sure you could have used a day of rest yourself, after such a long night."

Ranneth chuckled and began laying the food from the tray out on the table. "Like you, I chose not to overindulge in drink, nor did I dance much. As such, I had a sound night's sleep, and am quite well."

Lunch was light, but delicious. To me, it resembled a chicken Caesar salad, except without the right dressing. Instead, there was a creamy sauce that bordered between a balsamic and ranch.

After my meal, Ranneth suggested a walk through the woods, to stretch my legs and enjoy the sunshine. "For it is quite beautiful, falling through the leaves at this time of day," she said. "There are several paths that lead to quiet areas of the forest. The best is to your right, just when you reach the bottom step of this tree. It will lead you back here, as long as you keep going to your right while walking."

I decided to follow her advice. Down the stairs I went, and when I reached the bottom, I looked around. There were four paths: one going left, one going straight, and _two_ going right. Ranneth had said to go right, but there were two going that way. Which one should I follow?

One of them seemed to lead towards the city's stables, where we had first arrived. The second wound into the woods, away from the bustle. That was probably the one Ranneth had suggested to me.

Remembering that I should 'keep right,' I took a deep breath and set off.

* * *

I would have thought it would take a long while to find a peaceful area of the Wood, but it was surprisingly quick, the change from bustling city to peaceful noticeable even to my limited human ears.

There had been birds dwelling in the trees among the _talain_ , but here, I could hear their songs and the flap of their wings as they flew. Small, colorful butterflies fluttered among the flowers like living jewels, each one a different color and size.

' _I had imagined that any creature living here would be white, silver, gold or blonde, as if the coloring of the Elves had rubbed off on everything else living in the Wood_.'

Was that silly of me, to imagine such a thing?

But I had read about it in the Oz books; each section of that nation had different colors, and its people dressed in those colors, their homes built in those colors. Since I was in a fantasy realm, it was easy for my imagination to run away with me.

And yet, here the butterflies were, none of them matching my imaginings. Each was as lovely and unique as the last. Sometimes, it was best to enjoy the things in front of you, instead of letting your imagination run away.

A soft breeze flowed around me, and I caught the scent of water nearby. Tilting my head, I listened closely, the sound of a rushing stream reaching my ears.

' _I would love to see a Lorien stream flowing beneath the trees. It has to be beautiful_.'

Excited at what I might find, I followed the sound further into the Wood.

* * *

The walk was longer than expected, but eventually, I found what I sought…and more.

The source of the water was not a stream, but a small waterfall pouring into a large, white marble basin that had been set into the falls. Nearby was a silver pitcher, and set a short distance away, a white marble basin sat delicately atop a short, carved pillar.

For a moment, I was puzzled, until I realized where I was and what I was looking at.

The Mirror of Galadriel.

A shiver of panic ran through me, and I quickly began to back away.

"Do you fear my Mirror?" a soft voice said behind me.

Whirling around, I nearly collided with the Lady herself. She was dressed simply today, in a plain white gown with no beading or embroidery. The only jewelry she wore was a silver-and-gold tiara settled on her flowing gold locks, and the Ring of Power that sat on her slender left ring-finger.

Her eyes were brilliant, like a star shining from a sapphire, and the look she gave me was intense –full of wisdom, but with a touch of gentleness to soften her gaze. A slight smile quirked her mouth upwards, though I couldn't tell if it was out of amusement or kindness –or maybe both.

"Will you look into the Mirror?" she asked, her voice rich and flowing, like the water from the falls.

My brain screamed, ' _No, thanks_ ,' even as a tiny part of me was slightly tempted to accept her offer. I mean, it was a magical device that showed the future; any fantasy/sci-fi fan would love to get a peek into their future.

Then I remembered a certain other person who would look there, and knew it was a very bad idea.

"I do fear it, my Lady," I admitted, while struggling to keep my thoughts and knowledge hidden from her. "Anything that powerful is extremely intimidating. It must take a strong person to actually look into it."

Her gaze softened a little, one hand reaching up to gently brush my face. "What you say is true, little one," she said. "It takes a strong spirit to look, and a stronger heart to bear the burden of knowing things of the past, present, and future."

Those blue eyes seemed to focus on me even more, making my insides quiver. She knew I had hidden things from her, and from Lord Elrond and Gandalf –there was no doubt about that. She probably didn't know _what_ I was hiding, but she knew I had my secrets.

"Come," she invited me, gesturing towards a seat crafted into stone near the waterfall. "Sit, and let us talk."

Oh, no. A talk with her was the last thing I wanted! She'd probably use some sort of Jedi Mind Trick on me, and then everything would be out. I did not want that to happen!

But I couldn't refuse her. She ruled this realm, she was my hostess, and she had guided me through rough times in Erebor. I did owe her, but not enough to give her everything I knew about Middle Earth.

Reluctantly, I took a seat on the bench, her following a few steps behind, making no sound as she moved. For a brief moment, there was silence, but a gentle hand on my shoulder startled me into looking over at her.

"I have looked into my Mirror, and seen how you came to be here," she said, glancing briefly at the white basin. "I also know _who_ brought you, though not _why_."

I lowered my own gaze to the forest floor. "I heard voices, while being brought to this world," I whispered. "They spoke of a task, but that it was 'too soon' or 'too early.' I think they misjudged when to bring me, and that is why Gandalf says I will not age, as most Men do. He guesses I will age slower than even Dwarves, possibly closer to Elves, than to mortal Men."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw golden locks bounce up and down, as though she were nodding. "Yes, I sense that as well. Your path will be long, and full of love, adventure, and loss. You will experience great joys, but also sorrows."

The hand she had placed on my shoulder drifted down to my hand. "But with the sorrow will be friends who will raise your spirits. The love and wisdom of your family and friends will give you strength."

Of that, I had no doubt; I knew I was lucky in the friends I had made, and the family I had found. "Thank you, my Lady," I whispered.

She eyed me closely with those glowing blue orbs of hers. "And yet, there is knowledge inside you, which you refuse to share with those who only seek to guide and advise you. Why is that?"

My stomach clenched, and I felt the bile rising up in my throat. I had to tell her. There was no other way. Besides, I'd gotten no help from the "higher powers" that had brought me here, and I was getting frightened, angry and impatient. Things were going to start happening, and I really did need advice.

"I know what happens," I grudgingly admitted. "I know part of the future of Middle Earth, though the details have become hazy with each year that passes."

The intensity of Galadriel's gaze sharpened. "You know? What do you know, child?"

This was tricky ground. I did _not_ want to tell her _exactly_ what I knew, but I could give a few hints. My greatest fear was giving away too much, and changing things that were meant to happen. If things didn't go a certain way, the Darkness might win, and Middle Earth would be doomed.

"Some have spoken of a great Darkness growing," I softly replied, choosing my words carefully. "They are right. It is growing, and in time, it will begin to spread, like a sickness across the lands. It is imperative that only you, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf know of my knowledge, and who brought me here. If the Darkness were to discover me, it would not only put me in danger, but those I love as well."

Galadriel stared at me, her eyes like arrows into my soul. "There is a reason you trust only the three of us, isn't there? Tell me."

I swallowed hard, and lowered my gaze. "It's because you possess the three Elven Rings of Power."

She inhaled sharply. "Who told you this?" she demanded, her voice soft but sharp, like freezing snow. "Very few know what powers we wield."

"I cannot tell you that," I shakily answered her. "But I do know that I can trust the three of you to keep me safe, and to advise me when I ask it of you."

Galadriel went quiet for a moment as she lost herself in thought. "But why not trust Saruman? He is a great Wizard, the Head of his Order. Surely that makes him trustworthy?"

Again, this required a very careful answer. "Saruman only sees what his eyes want to see," I told her. "And…he makes me very uneasy. I cannot bring myself to trust him with the truth about myself and what I know."

It was clear that Galadriel wasn't happy about this. I was not looking at her face, but I could see how stiffly she sat, her posture a clear indication of how she disapproved of my words. She obviously did not like that I did not trust a Wizard that was so powerful and important, someone she clearly respected.

Then her posture relaxed a little, and the hand that had been on my shoulder drifted down. Long, elegant fingers, one of them bearing a shining jewel, gently wrapped around my trembling hand.

"You are trusting your instincts," she said, her voice soft but authoritative. "As you trust in yourself, I can do no less. If it is your wish that Saruman not be aware of your…unique knowledge and origins, then it shall be so. Thus far, he has only been told that Lord Elrond has taken a foster daughter, a foundling Gandalf brought him, and has grown fond of her."

A ton of tension drained out of me. "Thank you, my Lady. I truly appreciate that."

A few silent moments passed before she spoke again. "I think it best for you to glimpse into the Mirror. It might provide you with some of the answers you seek."

Or it could show me horrible things that might drive me crazy. But I did feel as though I ought to look, if only for a few seconds. And she might be right about finding a few answers.

Reluctantly, I nodded and got to my feet. My eyes followed Galadriel's glowing form as she lifted the silver pitcher and filled it with water from the falls. I felt my breathing stop as she came closer to the Mirror, the water flowing out in a silvery white stream as she poured.

"I will protect you as you look," she said, setting the pitcher aside. "The first glimpse can be overwhelming for many."

Galadriel was kind enough to allow me a moment to gather my courage before beckoning me forward. Then I took a deep breath and stepped up to the Mirror.

* * *

In the back of my mind, I had imagined that my experience would be like Frodo's in the movies, with everything flashing by in odd, murky shades of green and grey, before it became too much for me to handle.

The visions I saw were drastically different.

First, they _were_ visions; brief, colorful flashes of images, people, places, and things I did not recognize. I saw Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin, and even Thranduil, as well as a proud, smiling Glorfindel. Ethelwen went by in a flash, before becoming the familiar figure of Tauriel, who appeared to be holding a baby in her arms.

Next, I saw Estel, growing steadily into manhood. And what a handsome man he would become! Really, it was no wonder Arwen and Eowyn would fall for him.

To my utter despair, I saw Gilraen grow older, her fair hair turning silver and lines forming in the corners of her eyes as time went by. The scene changed, showing her riding off on a horse into the wilderness, a look on her face that clearly said she and I would never meet again.

Then, to my horror, I saw a burning mountain, a great wave of darkness, and a sword swinging downwards, clearly aimed for me, only to be stopped by another. The swords were dripping with dark blood.

As tears poured from my eyes and sweat dripped down my neck, I saw something that struck me speechless.

In the clear, shimmering pool of water, a pair of wonderful, warm, loving blue eyes looked out at me. They reached into my soul and touched it, sending delightful shivers up and down my body.

Who did the eyes belong to? Would I encounter them in the near future, or further out than that?

' _They almost seem like a lover's eyes_.' Was it possible they belonged to the one I would one day marry?

At last, the visions stopped, and I was free. With a forceful mental twist, I forced myself back into the world, breathing deeply as I struggled to make sense of what I had seen. As my brain spun and my stomach clenched into a ball, a hand came to rest on the back of my head.

A small ripple of gentle warmth went through me. After a few minutes, the visions began to sort themselves out a bit, but I still didn't want to think about them. Some had been heartbreaking, like Gilraen leaving and Estel growing up, but the one with the blue eyes stayed with me.

' _Who do they belong to_?' I repeatedly wondered as I began to mentally and emotionally calm down.

Unfortunately for me, blue eyes were very common in Middle Earth. Elves, Dwarves, Men, and even Hobbits had them. Which race did the owner of those eyes belong to? Were they the eyes of my future husband, or someone else entirely?

"It would be best if you did not dwell on them too long," Galadriel advised, bringing me back to the present. Her hand still lingered on my head. "Go now and rest, for you have seen much."

I looked over at her. "Did you see them, too?"

She nodded. "I saw, but there was little that meant anything to me. The darkness and the suggestion of battle or war is most troubling, and I must consult with my lord husband about the matter. If danger looms on the horizon for Middle Earth, we must begin preparing now."

Was it wise for them to begin so soon? Then again, the passage of time registers differently for the Elves than it does to humans. To them, seventy or eighty years is nothing, while for me, it seems to be so far away.

"You summoned me, my Lady?" a voice called from the other side of the space. It was Ranneth, who had a worried look on her face.

Galadriel smiled. "I did. Please take Lady Meluir back to her _talan_. She needs food and rest. See that she is not disturbed by anyone except Lord Glorfindel and Ethelwen."

Ranneth curtseyed and motioned for me to follow her. I didn't remember the walk back to my rooms, nor how I was able to struggle into a hot bath and a nightgown before crawling into bed.

When I finally focused my thoughts, I realized it was late afternoon, I was curled up under the covers, and my head felt like it was going to burst. Ranneth pressed a tiny cup full of some sort of thick syrup to my lips, and after gulping the shot down, I found myself drifting off into dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN: Review?


	34. Arwen

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

At last, Arwen! I know, it's taken me forever, but I hope it was worth the wait (even though this chapter is slightly shorter than others).

Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Arwen :**

I woke late the next morning with a foggy brain and visions of blue eyes drifting through my head. I had a feeling they were going to stay with me for a very long time.

Breakfast was on a tray beside my bed, a gown of dark purple on a clothing rack nearby, and I could see steam drifting out of my bathroom. Someone had drawn me a bath, so something was clearly going on today that required me at my best.

Once I was fed and bathed, I headed into my living room. There Ethelwen sat, looking worried as she twisted a handkerchief in her hands.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she gasped, running to pulling me into a hug. "When I heard that you'd looked into the Lady's Mirror, I was worried. Are you alright?"

That was a good question.

In a way, I wish I hadn't looked into the Mirror, or met with Galadriel alone. The eyes I had seen had seemed a comfort to me at the time, but now they would now be a constant irritation, for I would constantly be searching for them in the faces of everyone I met. It would only be when I finally found their owner that I could be at peace.

But in another way, I was glad I had gone. After my little 'chat' with Galadriel, the three Bearers of the Elven Rings would know not to talk to Saruman about me. That would prevent the Dark Lord's minions and armies from hunting me down and waging war against the Elves, and others I loved.

But right now, my dear friend was looking at me with worry, and I had to soothe her.

"I am well, I suppose," I said. "And I have no intention of ever doing _that_ again!"

Ethelwen chuckled, a slightly teary sound that sounded like a small stream flowing. "I am glad, my friend. You are strong, but I feared the Mirror might harm your mind or spirit."

She took a deep breath. "Now that you have eaten and dressed, though, I must get Ranneth, for she is to escort you to meet someone of great importance in the forest."

Oh, no; not Galadriel again, I hope! Or maybe it was Lord Celeborn? But why would he want to see me?

' _It's not as if I've spoken to him much during my visit_ ,' I reminded myself. ' _Perhaps he wants to get to know me better_?'

That didn't seem likely, but then, it was common courtesy that a host would want to get to know a guest while they were visiting.

That didn't matter, though; whoever it was, I would meet them as requested.

Ten minutes later, I was following Ranneth through the Wood, along a path that went away from the bustle of the city. I was more than a little nervous and curious about who we were going to see, but somehow, I kept myself together as I walked.

To my relief, we were not heading towards Galadriel's Mirror. Instead, I was escorted to a beautiful little glen. A tiny spring flowed down from a small mound, winding its way through the space, down under the roots of a massive _mallorn_ tree. Flowers sprouted all along the stream and around the tree, thick as a carpet. From above, golden beams of sunlight gleamed, lighting the area and turning the grass a vivid emerald. A small bench of white marble sat nearby, just big enough for two.

I sighed as a wave of blissful peace flowed through me. Even after all these years, I still greatly admired the Elves and the wonders they did with the natural world around them.

"Oh!" a voice gasped, startling me.

I turned, expecting to see Ranneth behind me, but she'd silently gone. Instead, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen stepped into the glen.

She didn't need to introduce herself to me; I already knew who she was.

Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar, and Lord Elrond's daughter.

* * *

I was completely taken by surprise, and more than a little awestruck.

It was like meeting an actor or actress you've admired for years. You always imagine how you would greet and interact with them, the conversations or jokes you would trade back and forth. But then, when the time comes and you're face-to-face, all your plans go right out the window.

Meeting Arwen was beyond all of that. It was even different than when I'd first met Galadriel, years ago.

Galadriel was like the sun -warm and golden, but also striking, like a blazing beam of summer sunlight that made you look away for fear of being blinded. Her power was immense, to the point where it could bring you to your knees.

Arwen was the opposite. Unlike her grandmother, she was soft and gentle, her beauty subtle like the night sky. Dark hair, a unique color between black and deep brown, fell down her back in rippling waves. Amazingly, her skin was luminescent –almost literally glowing in the golden sunshine of spring. The white gown she wore seemed to float about her, as though she were a ghost, or a figure stepping out of a dream.

But it was her eyes that shook me -blue-grey, sparkling like gemstones, they were the image of her father's. But rather than authoritative, they were kind and almost sisterly. There was a recognition in them, though how she knew who I was, I could not say.

"Meluir!" she softly cried, coming towards me with hands outstretched. "How I've longed to meet you!"

Her enchanting face was so full of joy and welcome, I couldn't help but smile back. The open arms helped, too –I was a hugger, and always up for giving or getting one. (I had learned, though, that most Elves weren't.)

Arwen was definitely a hugger. Though she was far taller than I, she gracefully bent forward to embrace me, her hug warm, firm, and comforting, exactly as it should be, with no awkwardness whatsoever. I truly felt as though I were being embraced by a long-lost sister, rather than the most beautiful Elf Maiden in Middle Earth.

"I'm so happy to meet you at last," she whispered into my ear before we parted. "Father had written to me years ago, when you first arrived in Rivendell, to tell me how he was going to care for you as he ward. When I learned later that he had chosen to take you as his foster daughter, rather than a ward, my heart filled with joy. To finally have a sister! It was more than I could ask for."

Her words were kind and sincere, and her voice so soft and soothing, I felt at ease immediately. There was no falseness here; just someone who was glad to finally meet a foster sibling.

She motioned towards the nearby bench. "Please, let us sit and talk. I wish to hear all about you, and whether or not you are great friends with my elder brothers."

At her mention of the Twins, I smiled. Arwen noticed, and smiled as well. "Ah, you have made friends with them, then. I am glad. Will you tell me how they are? I have not had letters from them from some time, and wonder if they are well."

For a good while, we sat and talked, the topics ranging from ourselves (with some heavy editing on my part), to Rivendell, and to our shared father and brothers. Arwen spoke about her stay here in Lothlorien, such as the friends she had made, and the hobbies or skills she strove to perfect.

"Grandmother has seen to it that I have time to study the scrolls and books in her library," Arwen said, "And I at last have time for my sewing, for I had no time in Rivendell to do so. There were various gowns I wished to create, and have finally begun."

I told of my own failed attempts at sewing, the two of us laughing at the Rivendell seamstresses' efforts to dissuade me from trying again. "I haven't been able to get any sort of sewing items for years," I said, as Arwen continued to laugh. "Not even thread. All I have to do is mention that something is worn out or needs mending, and everything just appears in my wardrobe, finished and fitted perfectly."

Her amusement was genuine, without coldness or cruelty. "It was the same with my brothers. Unless they have learned to sew over the centuries, it is unlikely that has changed."

I had no idea, and said so. "They are rather resourceful, though. They travel in and out of the valley all the time, and stay away for weeks, or months. It's possible they learned some new skills, for how else could they manage out in the wilderness?"

All too soon, it was lunch time, and Arwen graciously invited me to her rooms to dine. Not wanting the pleasant encounter to end, I happily accepted.

* * *

To my surprise, Arwen was not housed in the Palace with Galadriel and Celeborn. Rather, she had a suite of rooms not far from it, with a few servants to see to her comfort.

Not long after we entered her _talan_ , a male servant appeared to put out plates and utensils while a pair of maids brought two large covered trays and began spreading dishes of food around the tabletop.

As they worked, I discreetly took a look around. Arwen's rooms were more like a house, while mine resembled a one-bedroom apartment. She had at least five rooms, opposed to my two (or three, if you counted the bathroom). There was a living room, kitchen, small dining room, a small receiving room of some kind, and what I guessed to be a bedroom off at the rear of the space. There was probably a bathroom attached to the bedroom.

The entire space was also more opulent than mine, the rooms filled with elegant furniture, wall tapestries, glass vases and metal art pieces. There was even a small fireplace at the far side of the living room, though it was unlit. (Given that it was spring and the air was warm, that wasn't a surprise.)

My rooms didn't have nearly as many decorations, nor a fireplace, though I had heaters that could be filled with glowing coals, in case I grew too chilled. ' _Then again, since it is spring, I've been pretty comfortable. My rooms haven't gotten chilled or anything._ '

Since Elves didn't feel cold as humans did, I guessed Arwen spent evenings by the fire only for the comfort it brought her. I mean, who doesn't love a burning fire while they read a book and sip their favorite drink?

Lunch was a lovely meal of herb-roasted goose breast, vegetables in a creamy butter sauce, and a sort of whipped potato dish with a white cheese melted into it. A crisp pastry with berry preserves drizzled with whipped cream was served for dessert.

After the meal, Arwen asked that the fire be lit, and beverages served. One of the maids brought a light white wine, two glasses, and two plates filled with bite-sized nibbles. The moment we were alone, the two of us continued our conversations from before.

"Now, tell me about your visit to Erebor," Arwen said, offering me a plate that had cookies on it. "Grandmother said something about the Dwarf King, and an angry Lord Glorfindel?"

Oh; she meant the proposal from Thorin. It wasn't something I'd given much thought of, though I knew I'd have to refuse him again if he asked.

In answering Arwen's questions, however, I kept it brief. I didn't like going into detail about the situation, and besides, I considered it a private matter.

I did, however, talk about how angry Glorfindel had been, and was confused at how surprised Arwen was at his fury.

"I have rarely seen him so protective of anyone," she told me. "Although he is patient and kind to everyone, there are few who he genuinely cares for deeply. My father, brothers and I are some; it seems you are another."

I didn't expect that. Glorfindel had always been so sweet and kind to me, like a loving uncle, that it never occurred to me that he wasn't that way with everyone.

Arwen was just as confused about Thorin's proposal. She thought, as I did, that I wasn't exactly the type of girl Dwarves liked. For a Dwarf to be attracted to someone outside their own kind was very unusual.

"Not that you aren't a lovely girl, Meluir," she hastily assured me. "But for the Dwarf King to even consider you is strange."

She paused. "Though, I would also call it rather…flattering. I did not expect Dwarves to have a softer side, but it seems I was wrong."

My new-found sister also agreed that the proposal was very sudden, and I was right to refuse him. "For a proposal of any kind should be carefully considered," Arwen advised. "However, for Elves, marriage is a union of the heart and soul, and we know the one we are meant to be with quite soon after the beginning of courtship."

Did they really? What if one of them was human, and the other an Elf? Would she and Aragorn love each other at first sight? Most people didn't believe in such things in my world, but I did. And this was Middle Earth, after all, where magical powers were real. So why not love-at-first-sight?

A gentle, lithe hand covered my own, causing me to look over at her. "But I know the hearts of Men are different," Arwen admitted. "Still, you must be careful who you give your heart to. I would not have my only sister trapped in a cold, loveless union."

The love and protectiveness in her voice was so strong, I knew it to be genuine. I have no idea how she could call me a sister after knowing me such a short time, but I loved her for it. And to show my newfound emotions, I reached out and grabbed her in a huge hug.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I've never had a sister before."

She chuckled and held me tightly. "Nor I. But I am glad to have you as part of our family, for you will be my ally in keeping Elladan and Elrohir out of trouble."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "I doubt anyone can achieve that," I joked, pulling back from our hug.

We just finished another round of laughter when Ranneth appeared, summoning me to Lord Glorfindel. I was confused why he wanted me, but I bid Arwen a fond farewell, with a promise to come visit in a day or two, when she wasn't busy. She happily accepted, and voiced her hope that my stay in Lorien was a pleasant one.

It wasn't until I was outside that I realized it was night. "Goodness," I whispered, following Ranneth to my _talan_. "I didn't know it was so late!"

My escort gave a small laugh. "It is not as late as you think. Supper will be served in your rooms, where Lord Glorfindel awaits you."

And there he was, standing in my living room with a worried look on his face. I didn't understand why he looked so concerned, and it wasn't until Ranneth had served dinner and left us alone that he pulled me into a tight hug.

"The Lady told me that she had arranged for you to meet Arwen," he said. "I had wanted to be the one to introduce you, but Galadriel insisted that you two meet alone, without someone interfering."

Pulling back, those intense blue eyes stared down at me, as though they were searching for something. "Are you alright? I hope it went well?"

I rushed to reassure him that everything was well, and that Arwen and I had gotten along perfectly. "She was very kind to me, and we talked quite easily and openly."

I paused as he guided me to the table and into a cushioned seat. "I had not expected her to accept me as a sister so quickly," I admitted. "I thought there would be barriers, or some sort of sibling rivalry, as I'm not related by blood. But she called me sister, and said she was glad to meet me."

Glorfindel smiled and began to pour wine for us both. "She is happy to at last have a sister. Having two older brothers is trying on a young lady, and with her mother gone, another female presence in the family is welcoming to her."

That was true. I treasured Gilraen and Ethelwen for their love and presence in my life. I couldn't imagine being in Arwen's shoes, having lost her mother. Celebrian might still be alive over the Sea, but she and Arwen would never meet again, once Arwen chose to remain with Aragorn as his wife and Queen.

' _That's a while from now, though_ ,' I reminded myself, trying to focus on the here-and-now. Aloud, I said, "I am happy to be a sister to her, and am glad that she feels the same towards me."

Glorfindel took one of my hands in his. "It warms my heart, knowing the two of you will be good friends and sisters. You will have weeks to spend together, and when you return to Rivendell, perhaps Lady Galadriel can arrange for the two of you to meet in dreams, so that you do not grow apart through distance."

The idea of dreaming of Arwen was a strange one. I was sure we could easily communicate through letters, but then, messengers could be killed, and letters lost, so perhaps we could work something out.

' _It would be like a long-distance call, or video chat_ ,' I thought, trying not to laugh at the image my brain created, of Lady Galadriel and Arwen handling a cell phone as they tried to get the video app to work.

And I did like the idea of having a relationship with Arwen. I didn't know when (or if) I would be able to visit Lothlorien again, so I would have to treasure our time together while I was here.

Glorfindel and I proceeded to talk of Arwen, the Lady, and our stay here. I understood that we would be here at least three months, which would take us into early autumn. Glorfindel wanted to reach Rivendell before snow fell, but also wished to make our visit as long as it was safe to do so.

We ultimately chose to return in mid- or late-September, before it grew too cold for me to travel. Elves might not feel cold, but the thought of sleeping on frosty earth and having my fingers stiff with cold was not an appealing one.

After supper, Glorfindel produced a chessboard, and we enjoyed a lovely game…until I lost. My opponent was still looking slightly smug as he left.

Still, it was a very pleasant evening, and I found myself enjoying a peaceful rest afterwards.

* * *

After he left Meluir, Glorfindel found himself wandering the forest, his mind lost in thought.

Prior to dinner, he had been in a meeting with Galadriel, and it had been a long and uncomfortable one for him.

The Lady had informed him that she had spoken to Alyssa, and shown her the Mirror. Alyssa had even gazed into its depths, and most of what she had seen had troubled her, as well as Galadriel.

"I saw Darkness spreading, and war being raged," Galadriel softly told him. "If that is so, we must begin preparations as soon as possible. Waiting could cause our downfall."

A warrior to the bone, Glorfindel agreed. "I will inform Elrond as soon as I return to Rivendell. We must have all fighters begin harsher training. The smiths must start repairing armor, and crafting new ones."

Then Galadriel said something he did not expect.

"I have tried to read Alyssa's thoughts," Galadriel admitted, to Glorfindel's surprise. "However, they are protected by a force far stronger than myself."

He wasn't sure he heard correctly. There were few who were stronger in power than a Keeper of an Elven Ring of Power, except another Ring Bearer.

"Do you think it might be a spell placed on her by Lord Elrond, or Gandalf?" Glorfindel asked. "Though I do not think they would do so, unless it was for her protection."

Galadriel shook her head, blonde hair swaying as she moved. "No, the barrier is not of their creation. Someone else has taken it upon themselves to protect Alyssa and the knowledge she possesses."

She actually looked a little amused. "It seems that they do not wish for me to have certain key pieces of information until it is necessary."

That did not sit well with him. Glorfindel was a warrior; he considered himself fully armed only when he had his best armor on, and when he was well-informed, to best prepare himself and his fellow fighters. How was he supposed to prepare Elrond's army without knowledge of what was to come?

"Have patience," Galadriel gently advised him. "Prepare and train your warriors as best you can. You are an experienced leader and fighter; you know how to prepare for danger and war."

She then gave him a knowing glance. "There is something else. Apparently the one meant to win Alyssa's heart has blue eyes. I have foreseen that he will love and cherish her as she deserves, which I know will please you."

Both of his hands clenched into fits. Ever the protective guardian, Glorfindel wanted to make sure that the one who won Meluir's heart was worthy of it, and would not treat it poorly or frivolously.

' _Would it be a scholar_?' he wondered. That would be the best mate for her. Or perhaps a craftsman? She should be with someone would could create, with great skill and kindness, and a generous heart like hers.

He looked to Galadriel for guidance, but she said nothing, either out loud or in his mind. She merely looked at him in a way that said he should not interfere in Alyssa's love life.

' _Well, I will interfere if I have to. I refuse to allow any courtship with someone unsuitable, whether it be Man, Dwarf or Elf_!'

Those thoughts remained with him, even as he walked back to his rooms. He may not know everything Alyssa had seen in Galadriel's Mirror, but Glorfindel knew one thing for certain: a long, winding journey lay at the young woman's feet, and he was determined to protect her as best he could.

* * *

-AN: Review?


	35. Farewell to Lorien - and afterwards

AN: I own nothing from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_.

* * *

This is going to be a sort of 'filler chapter.' I don't want to dedicate an entire set of chapters to Alyssa being in Lothlorien, or her trip back to Rivendell, since that would be sort of boring and I know people want me to move things along.

So, we're going to speed it up a bit, with more fun to be had soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Farewell to Lorien – and afterwards :**

Other than my visit to Galadriel's Mirror, my time in Lothlorien was quiet, peaceful bliss.

I attributed that to getting along with Arwen, even after our first visit.

In my experience, people usually put on their best faces during the first few get-togethers, and show their 'real selves' later on, as their masks slip off. Sibling rivalries form, new friendships end before they can get started, or romances turn sour, all because people were pretending to be something they weren't.

Elves weren't like that, at least in my opinion. They all started out courteous, and eventually, if they liked you and judged you worthy of their friendship and affection, they softened and opened up even more.

So Arwen and I got along very well, and spent many days together. She showed me her favorite places in Caras Galadhon, the two of us spending hours together shopping, eating, and doing all sorts of 'girl stuff.' Sometimes, we would take long walks through the forest, talking quietly and giggling over the stories Arwen told about her, Elladan and Elrohir when they were growing up.

When we weren't out in the city, or when the weather had turned too rainy to go out, Arwen would settle me by the fireplace in her rooms and help me learn to sew. A true daughter of a healer, she always kept bandages, disinfectant, and soothing refreshments close by, in case I ended up injuring myself.

(The soothing food and drink were for cheering me up, after I finished cursing to myself about my clumsiness.)

In the months I spent with her, Arwen was a good influence. She took on the role of 'big sister' with ease, helping me with my sewing to the point where I could at least manage to stitch together something without poking myself too badly. She and I both laughed at the idea of my doing embroidery, or any type of decorating, but with practice, my mending wasn't too bad these days.

Arwen also wanted to help me with my 'issues' with Thorin, but as she had no experience in the romance area (yet), she felt she was the wrong person to talk to about it.

There was one piece of advice that she was firm about, though.

"Follow your heart," she said, blue-grey eyes focused intensely on me. "If you do not love him, do not marry him. A marriage of convenience would only make you unhappy, and I could not bear to see your kind, lovely spirit fade in loneliness and misery."

She was right. I did want to marry for love, and I did not love Thorin. I did consider him a friend, and was flattered by the attention he gave me, but I knew it was not love.

"If you are to live a long life, you should be with someone you have deep affection for," Arwen counseled me. "I believe in my heart that the one meant for you is an Elf, for who else could match you? Your soul is an old one –I have seen it, as have others. There is wisdom and grace within you, and only one of the Eldar will do for you, dear sister."

I tried not to show it, but her words were very troubling to me.

After having lived with them for so long, I now knew far more about the Elves than I had before falling into Middle Earth (literally!). I didn't know everything, of course, but it was much more than before.

In this case, I was trapped between wanting Arwen's advice to be true, and flat out denying it. I wanted to be married and in love, but knew that marriage to an Elf was not possible, for I was mortal and they were not. Unless one of the Valar appeared to me and flat-out declared that I was immortal, I held the belief that, while my life would be long, it would not last forever.

' _I will die someday, and Elves die from grief_ ,' I reminded myself.

There would be no chance of him choosing to be mortal, either; only Lord Elrond's family line had the choice of living a mortal or immortal life. Arwen could choose to give up her immortality, but other Elves did not have that option. So, if I did marry an Elf and have a family, my husband would die of grief when I passed on.

What would become of my children, however, I did not know. They might have the choice that Arwen and her brothers did, or they might not. Would some of them die from grief when my husband and I did? Or would they live on through the Ages?

It was something I knew would haunt me, until I met the one who possessed those glorious blue eyes. When that happened, I very much hoped that a solution would present itself.

* * *

Eventually, my stay in Lothlorien drew to a close.

I'd had numerous with Lady Galadriel, but after our meeting at her Mirror, she did not ask any other questions about what I did or did not know. Instead, she often invited me for afternoon tea with her and Arwen, or dinner with her and Lord Celeborn, with Arwen and Glorfindel also in attendance.

Ranneth was the perfect attendant, and once or twice, she brought me new pieces from her sister. For some reason, Rossiel liked sending me things, and not all of them were jewelry. I now had a beautiful glass paperweight in the shape of a red rose; another of shimmering blue glass in the shape of a water droplet; and one of a golden star-in-glory, which I intended to give to Lord Elrond.

Ethelwen seemed to enjoy herself, too. She made a great many friends amongst the young females who served Lady Galadriel, and they all exchanged fashion design ideas on a constant basis. In fact, Ethelwen had sketched and written them all down in a book, which she intend to show to me when we returned to Rivendell.

"For I now have many new ideas for your future gowns," she cheerfully informed me. "You will have far more elegant attire to wear at home, and on your travels."

Even Glorfindel appeared to have had a good time. He spent most of his days with Lord Celeborn, and both of them often went to inspect the local warriors and border guards, to see how things were and discuss strategies. Occasionally, Glorfindel would walk with me through the woods, or take me to the practice yards for weapon training, but mostly, he let me do as I pleased.

To my disappointment, Haldir and Rumil did not come to the city during my stay, for they were busy on patrol. Orophin, however, had obtained leave for part of my visit; he stayed in the city for several weeks, visiting his friends and family. But when he wasn't busy, he would occasionally join Arwen and me on our shopping trips or our walks, keeping us laughing for hours with his jokes or stories.

Before I knew it, Ethelwen appeared in my doorway, stating that we were leaving within a fortnight.

"For the wardens along the border have reported the seasons changing," she informed me. "We will need to leave soon, before it grows too cold for you to be comfortable."

And so the frantic packing began. Lucky for me, Ethelwen took care of most of it, insisting that she knew best how to put everything into the travel packs and carts.

She did _not,_ however _,_ count on the many gifts Lady Galadriel insisted on giving me.

* * *

Just as Ethelwen was packing my personal belongings, a troop of handmaidens arrived from the Palace, their arms full of items wrapped in silver or white cloth. Behind them came Galadriel herself.

She greeted me with a smile, and allowed the maidens time to set their burdens on the furniture around the room before speaking.

"I know the journey will be tedious for you, young one," she said to me. "The weather grows cooler, and as you travel the mountain paths, the clothing you already have will not be enough. I have had these gathered, to make your journey more comfortable."

'These' turned out to be piles of winter clothing. And what clothing it was!

Keeping with the Lorien Elves' fondness for silver, gold and white (Arwen seemed to be the only one to wear other colors), nearly everything was in some shade of those. It would be quite good camouflage, though, if I ever traveled in winter.

There were socks and sweaters of thin, warm wool that were probably the Middle Earth equivalent of cashmere. Two cloaks of some sort of silky grey cloth were lined with a soft, fluffy Sherpa we could only dream of getting back on my world.

"They will keep rain, sleet and snow from reaching you," Galadriel explained when I held them up for a better look. "The lining will keep you warm."

Gloves, scarves, and even a couple muffs were soon scattered about, as well as several lengths of material that were so filmy, they seemed to float as I set them down. I thought they might be scarves, but Galadriel corrected me.

"They are for your eyes," she said. "The light shining off of snow can be blinding after a certain amount of time. These will not only protect your sight, but allow you to see where you are going."

Best of all were the brown leather boots.

These were heavily treated against water, and had extra padding on the inside, for cushion. And to my relief, Sherpa lined the sides, for warmth. Real winter boots at last!

Galadriel saw the joy and relief on my face, and laughed. "I am glad you like them. My own shoemaker has written instructions for you to take back to Rivendell, so that Lord Elrond's crafters can make more for you in the future."

I was so happy, I could hug her –so I did.

Galadriel was surprised at first, and I heard Ethelwen gasp in shock, but that didn't stop me. Besides, she had been kind to me.

It took a few seconds, but then, Galadriel relaxed and her arms rose to embrace me. ' _Thank you, dear one_ ,' she whispered in my head. ' _I am actually quite fond of being hugged, as my granddaughter will gladly tell you_.'

Arwen hadn't mentioned it, but then, she probably didn't expect me to hug Galadriel in the first place.

There was a farewell feast, of course, two nights before we were due to leave. Lord Celeborn thanked us for visiting, and voiced his hopes that we would one day return. Glorfindel responded with a speech of his own, thanking the Lord and Lady for their invitation and hospitality, and declaring that we would be happy to return someday.

Arwen was there, too, seated beside me. In private, she had pressed several letters for her father and brothers into my hands. And like a good sister, I promised to pass them on as soon as I got home.

During dinner, the two of us quietly talked back and forth, promising to write one another and saying how much we would miss each other. Overhearing us, Lady Galadriel said she would use her powers so that Arwen and I could meet in dreams, which I thought was rather nice of her.

Then, two days later, we were on our way back to Rivendell.

* * *

Thankfully, our journey home was uneventful.

That did not mean, however, that our guards were able to slack in their duties. Glorfindel had kept them alert and in fighting shape during our stay in Lorien, and they put all that practice to good use. Whenever I looked over at them, the guards were on full alert, their eyes darting everywhere in search of danger. Every time a branch snapped or rock moved, they turned towards it, in case it was an enemy close by.

It was also rather cold, and I was extremely grateful for the new clothing Galadriel had given me. Nightwing, who had been flying all around Lorien during our stay there, had decided to keep pace with us. Perhaps it was guilt from our encounter with the Orcs, or maybe Glorfindel had had a word with him, but my Raven friend had taken on the task to be our eyes in the sky for the return journey. I know it made everyone feel better, knowing he was up there, and would warn us if something didn't seem right.

Finally, after weeks of chilling weather, snow, and sleet or hail (especially in the mountains), we rode through the gates of Rivendell.

Being back had never felt so good.

* * *

After returning home, I once again settled into a routine that seemed to cause time to pass quickly.

I had weapon's practice with Glorfindel, and studied the history of Men or Dwarves with Erestor. While I had been in Lothlorien, Ori had made good on his promise and sent a great stack of books, all of them about Dwarves. My particular favorite was his record of their Quest to the Lonely Mountain –probably because I actually knew most of the people in the text.

Estel continued to grow, as all boys do. Before Gilraen and I realized it, he was a teenager, and the mood swings he had were hard to tolerate. Not that he was outright disrespectful of his mother, or me, but he'd reached that rebellious age, and there were times where he avoided his lessons by simply hiding somewhere and not turning up.

In the end, Glorfindel, the Twins and Lord Elrond had to get involved. They ended up doing all kinds of things, from punishments to 'male bonding' with Estel. I had no idea what was involved in the camping trips, the daily horseback rides throughout the valley, or the long walks they took, but it kept Estel out of trouble and gave Gilraen some peace-of-mind, so I suppose it didn't really matter.

I also began writing letters to Thorin, but only because he sent me a Raven first. That required me to respond, and soon, we were sending messages once every couple months or so. Thorin particularly liked writing about how well the reconstruction of Erebor was going, and that most of the difficult work was almost done.

Reading his letters, I smiled at his enthusiasm for the carvings that would soon be around doors, pillars, and even in walls. Dwarves weren't known for their tapestries, but they knew how to carve stone. Was it any wonder that some of the most skilled Dwarf stone carvers wanted to create a great masterpiece, celebrating their King's victory over the dragon in the Great Hall?

Inevitably, the topic of my visiting there came up, though to his credit, Thorin did wait several months before mentioning it. I had to smile at the dropped hints about the weather at different times of the year, and how difficult it would be to travel during certain months.

Eventually, though, the hints became more obvious, and within two years, Thorin outright sent an invitation, asking that I come on another official stay. He felt the Mountain was sufficiently returned to its glorious state, and that another visit from the Lord of Rivendell's daughter would be 'a great and wonderful thing' for his people.

Lord Elrond, of course, was _not_ happy about it, but he couldn't refuse without a good reason. Even he had to obey political niceties, and letting me go to Erebor was one of them. Besides, it would oh-so-conveniently take me through Mirkwood, to meet with King Thranduil.

Official letters began flying (literally) out of Rivendell, towards Erebor and Mirkwood. Thorin was, of course, thrilled that I was to visit, though the fact that he had to wait another three or so years before it happened made him slightly less happy.

The response from Thranduil was not the longest, or the warmest. It simply stated that he would be honored to have me as a guest in his realm, and that he hoped the beauty of the caverns would enchant and delight me when I stayed there.

Lord Elrond had rolled his eyes, but he was clearly amused rather than annoyed. "It's a far better reply than I'd expected," he told me over tea in his study. "Thranduil isn't known for his warmth, but he will be a good and gracious host, if only so he can show off his kingdom to you."

The preparations for my journey eastwards began soon after we received Thranduil's letter. Soldiers had to be trained to protect me, gowns had to be designed and altered, and against my wishes, new jewelry was ordered for me to wear.

At this point, Nightwing and Ebony had increased their brood, producing nine chicks over the three years they had been here. The full-grown youngsters had been eager to serve as message deliverers, seeing it as a rite of passage, and a sort of adventure. So now their parents could stay home with the new babies, while the older ones kept out of the way and made themselves useful.

The only problem we had with the younger Ravens was that they didn't have names. I'd tried many times, but none of them ever stuck. I ended up calling them by the order in which they'd been hatched, with the first hatched chick as 1, the second as 2, etc. It was annoying, and amused the birds for some reason, but at least they answered when I called.

Sadly, none of them seemed to want to be Estel's particular friend. He kept trying, but in the end, gave up…at least until the next batch of eggs hatched. He was paying very close attention to this year's chicks, and rather than discourage him, Lord Elrond allowed him a half hour each day to spend at the nest. (Personally, I think it was to keep the young teenager out of trouble.)

The routine I kept, as well as my involvement in planning the journey to Mirkwood and Erebor, kept me so busy that the only way I really marked the time was watching Estel grow like a weed, and celebrating his birthdays.

And it was just after his fourteenth birthday that we got some unexpected visitors.

* * *

They arrived just after the Twins and Glorfindel had taken Estel out for a birthday camping trip. This one was to be more for fun than Ranger training, but I had a feeling the grownups would fit in some kind of lesson or two.

I was in the gardens, taking a break from my studies by literally stopping and smelling the flowers with Ethelwen, when Lindir came hurrying up to us. Since Lindir almost never hurried, I was immediately worried.

"My Lady," he said, bowing slightly. "Gandalf the Grey is here…with a Dwarf from Erebor."

Gandalf? And a Dwarf? No wonder Lindir looked uncomfortable. But I wondered what a Dwarf from Erebor was doing here? Was it a messenger from Thorin? If so, it had to be important, for him to come all this way.

Ethelwen was not pleased with the news, her eyes roving over the breeches and plain shirt I was wearing. "Lady Meluir is not dressed to receive visitors," she declared. "Are the guests currently with Lord Elrond?"

Lindir admitted that they were, but both had asked for a private meeting with me. Ethelwen nodded, then proceeded to lace her arm through mine. "I will have her properly dressed in an hour. I believe there is a small meeting room near the Hall of Fire where they may gather?"

This was agreed upon, and we three rushed inside to finish our tasks, to keep the others from waiting.

An hour later, Lindir escorted me down the hall, my violet gown swishing slightly as I walked. Against my protests, Ethelwen had gotten me to wear a silver headdress and a glass necklace from Lothlorien, saying that we didn't know how important the messenger was, and being underdressed would be quite rude.

Sure enough, Gandalf was there, beaming happily as he came to embrace me. To my surprise, the Dwarf waiting for me was Balin.

* * *

"Ah, young Allie!" Balin cried, rushing to take my hand. "You're looking lovely as ever."

I smiled at his praise and bent to give him a hug. "You look well, too, my friend. How go things in Erebor? Your King has sent messages, but I would rather hear of it from you."

Gandalf gave a polite cough. "I would rather not have such a long, drawn out conversation right now," he said, gesturing towards the table and chairs waiting for us. "First, we must speak of the business that has brought us here."

Food and drinks were brought, and like a good hostess, I poured ale for my friends and fruit juice for myself. After he'd taken a gulp from his cup, Gandalf decided to speak first, while Balin focused his interest on the tray of cold meat and bread.

"Balin and I are journeying to the Shire, to visit Bilbo Baggins," the wizard declared, sipping from his mug. "We will spend quite a bit of time there."

"It sounds wonderful," I replied, though I was curious what this had to do with me. "Are you breaking your journey here, to rest yourselves and your horses?"

Gandalf gave me a slight, knowing smile. "Yes, but there's another reason we are here. I wanted to inform Lord Elrond that, on our return from the Shire, Balin and I intend to join you on your journey to Mirkwood, and the Lonely Mountain."

It was wonderful idea, though there was one problem. "Will King Thranduil allow Balin back into his realm?" I asked. "I mean, I heard the story of how Bilbo managed to sneak you all out, which greatly angered the King. Is it safe for you to accompany me, Balin? I wouldn't want you imprisoned there again, if Thranduil still has a vendetta against you."

Balin waved my concern aside. "Don't worry about it, lassie. Thranduil knows that his vendetta isn't going to get him anywhere or anything. Thorin is King Under-the-Mountain, and Thranduil knows that if he tries anything with one of us, any gold or trade agreements he hopes to get will sinks faster than a dead dragon carcass. No, I'm quite safe from the prison of the Elf King."

Gandalf didn't look convinced, but he said nothing further on the matter. Instead, he asked if there was perhaps a letter he could take to Bilbo for me. "For I know you were fond of him, and he will be happy to hear from you, my dear girl."

I was rather ashamed of myself for not having written Bilbo all this time, but then, I had no way of finding a messenger to actually deliver it. Few went to Mirkwood, fewer still to Erebor, and none ventured in the direction of the Shire. In fact, the only time a messenger steadily came and went from Rivendell was to Lothlorien, to deliver the letters her father, brothers and I wrote.

But here was an opportunity, and I could not pass it up.

Gandalf and Balin stayed four days in Rivendell, and when they left, it was with a long letter from me to Bilbo, as well one of the older Raven chicks flying overhead. Apparently my Wizard friend had gone to the Ravens, and asked for a bird to go with him, to learn the route to the Shire so that I might have a means of writing to Bilbo. Nightwing and Ebony had apparently agreed to it, and chose Number 3, who seemed eager for the adventure.

After their departure, Lord Elrond summoned me to his study, to inform me that next year, after Gandalf and Balin returned, I would keep my word to the Kings of Erebor and Mirkwood. It was time for another grand travel adventure.

* * *

-AN: Review?


	36. Journey to Mirkwood

AN: Still don't own anything from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_ …except for a few posters and figures.

Since Tolkien never gave Thranduil's wife a name in the books, I decided to go with a random one. (I did try to pick the prettiest one I could find, though.)

Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Journey to Mirkwood :**

True to their word, Gandalf and Balin returned from the Shire in time to join my group heading towards Mirkwood and Erebor, on a day agreed upon by them and Lord Elrond.

By then, everything was ready for my journey.

Three days after Gandalf and Balin had arrived, those traveling to Mirkwood and Erebor gathered in the great courtyard, where carts full of camping supplies, clothes, jewels, and gifts for my hosts stood ready for travel. The horses were eager to get going, and the guards were trained up to Glorfindel's expectations. I, too, had reached a point in my weapon's training that satisfied my teacher, and Ebony was going to accompany me as a messenger bird and eye-in-the-sky for us during the journey.

In her usual spot to my right was Ethelwen, sitting straight and proud on her mount. Her body language had changed over the years, ever since we returned from Lothlorien. There seemed to be a sort of hardness around her, like the warriors surrounding us. I had asked Glorfindel about it, and he hinted that my attendant/maid/friend had chosen to take up fighting lessons, to better protect me.

"Both she and I felt we had failed in keeping you safe on the journey to the Golden Wood," he admitted. "It makes us both feel easier that _both_ of you are able to fight."

He must have seen the surprise on my face, for he said, "If you ever came to harm, it would break Lord Elrond's heart. Ethelwen knows you would not be happy with a warrior guard with you, but it makes _her_ happy, knowing she is trained to protect you in the direst of circumstances."

And so, just like the Queen in the Star Wars prequels, I now had a handmaiden and bodyguard, all in one. Lucky me.

As usual, there was a crowd of loved ones to see us off, though there was one particular person missing –and that was Estel.

Since he was still in his rebellious years, Estel was at the age where we feared that, if he knew where I was going and when, he might decide to run away and join us for an 'adventure.' So, we never specifically told him _when_ I would be leaving, and had purposely had the Twins take him on a _very long_ trip that included visiting a human village. Since he was still curious about how his own people lived, Estel had been excited to go.

So I was able to leave on my own journey without fear of my younger brother doing something stupid (at least for now).

Lord Elrond gave a short, but sweet speech of how I was returning to the Dwarf kingdom in the name of peace and friendship, and that there was hope I would do the same with Mirkwood and its King.

Balin nodded at a few points during the speech, and even straightened a little when Elrond spoke of friendship between our two realms. Gandalf also seemed to approve of what was being said, smiling a bit at several points.

Then, surrounded by warriors and protective guardians, I once again rode out of Rivendell.

* * *

Conversation was much more stimulating than my previous journeys, for this time, I had tales of Bilbo and the Shire to entertain me. Best of all, they were from two different perspectives, Balin's and Gandalf's, which made it more interesting.

Balin went on and on about Bilbo's hospitality, and how well the hobbit had fed and housed both of his guests. Apparently, Bilbo was also a very good cook, and Balin had felt quite spoiled on all the wonderful foods that had been piled upon the table at each meal.

"For they love parties and gatherings and eating," Balin said during our first day of travel. "Even though we have a steady stream of food from Dale, there are many things the Shire has that we do not."

Apparently fish was one of those things.

I hadn't expected Dwarves to like fish, but apparently it was a great favorite. Unfortunately, it was also a rare commodity in Erebor. I asked Balin about it, and he explained that, even though there was a huge lake nearby, the waters had been ruined by Smaug's destruction of Laketown. The ashes of the burned timbers had floated down into the water, smothering much of the plants and fish that lived there.

Worse, Smaug's smoldering corpse had caused the lake to heat up for a week or so, which caused many of the fish to float atop the water, partially cooked. This had fed the people of Laketown/Dale for some time, but it also meant that the fish population had greatly diminished. It would be many years before there was enough to send to the Mountain.

I silently wondered if perhaps Bilbo could have some eggs collected from fish caught in the Shire, and have it shipped to Erebor. Then I realized it was impossible, given the distance, since the eggs would die long before they reached their destination.

' _Though, if they were taken by Raven, it would be a lot quicker_.'

No, it was probably best not to suggest it. I wasn't about to start messing with ecosystems just because Dwarves had a fondness for fish!

But it wasn't just the food Balin liked. He was happy to spend time with Bilbo himself, and talk about the Mountain, its King, and the adventures they had all experienced.

"It was a fine visit, lass," my Dwarf friend said, smiling broadly at his memories. "Bilbo keeps a fine house, and an even better table."

He patted his belly, which _did_ look a little rounder than before. "We talked, laughed, and remembered the good times and the bad. Thorin even sent me there with a gift –a fine gold belt buckle shaped like a dragon holding a silver stone, as a symbol of what they had accomplished together."

I thought that was very sweet, and said so. Balin chuckled, and went off to join Glorfindel, who wanted to know a bit more about Dwarf weaponry. Into the empty spot he left came Gandalf, who had that familiar, mischievous gleam in his eye.

After the usual pleasantries, Gandalf answered my questions on how the trip to the Shire had gone. Apparently, my wizard friend had enjoyed the food aspect of Bilbo's house, too, especially the ale.

But Gandalf also appreciated the forests, the vibrant green grass, and the gardens. I liked hearing him talk about the rolling hills where little hobbit children ran and played, with ripples of colorful wild flowers scattered about.

"The older hobbit lasses like meeting together in those flower patches," Gandalf said, bending from his mount to pluck a small white bud from a nearby bush, then offering it to me with a sly wink. "There, they gather great bouquets of flowers, to decorate the halls of their homes."

I accepted his little gift with a smile. "And what of the gardens you mentioned? Surely a wizard isn't concerned about the local produce?"

He chuckled and gently took the flower from my hand. "Any decent wizard would be concerned about the health of the earth anywhere. If the earth is happy, the people are happy," he said, tucking the blossom into my hair. "It works both ways."

To my surprise, I actually liked hearing about hobbit gardens. In New Zealand, I'd seen hints of the ones that had been created for the films, and left for the tourists to gawk at and photograph. Each garden had been well created and cute, and the flowers very pretty, but I'd felt that there could have been much more to it than that.

Gandalf's stories told of much more than that. He spoke of rows of fruits, herbs and vegetables growing outside the backdoors of many hobbit holes, ready to be picked for the evening's dinner or harvested for winter storage. In window boxes all around the outside of the holes grew more herbs, or a rainbow of flowers, depending on the interests of the inhabitants.

"Then there are the ones who grow great fields of crops, or keep herds of animals," Balin put in from his mount in front of us. "For those who don't grow certain vittles or keep herds for beef or pork."

He patted his belly again. "Some of the best food I've had was in the Shire. Dale has its own farms, but a few things are harder to grow there."

When I asked how Bilbo was doing, and if he was settling back into his old life, Gandalf chuckled. "He's well, though he is determined to create a fine set of rooms just for 'taller folk.'"

There was a slight twinkle in his blue eyes as he said, "It has taken him these long years just to convince workers to help raise the ceilings high enough, to avoid injury for the likes of us. Perhaps in the next year or so, the rooms will be ready for visitors."

"Aye," Balin said, a smirk on his face. "Poor Gandalf here had to make do with a room that was barely finished. It had only a bed, a small bedside table, and a lamp. Poor Bilbo had to rush to find a chest of some kind in the market for Gandalf to store his things while we were there."

Gandalf snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yes, that was rather troublesome, but Bilbo apologized and more than made up for it. And he promised to make sure the rooms were finished for future guests."

The general hobbit population, however, hadn't been so welcoming to the two visitors. Whenever the wizard or Dwarf ventured close to town, they were given suspicious glares by the locals, or at least eyed closely whenever they bought something.

"I think the only ones who were happy to see us were the shop owners, and the young ones," Balin complained. "And I think the shopkeepers were only happy because of my coins going into their pockets."

"Oh, but the children were quite fun, though," Gandalf protested, giving me a wink. "I rather enjoyed having new ears for my stories, and a few tiny tricks to entertain them was all that they asked for in return."

Balin chuckled. "I don't think any of the older folks approved of _that_. They're afraid you'll get them longing for adventures, like Bilbo's."

"Well, the Brandybucks and the Tooks weren't so disapproving," Gandalf protested. "Of all the families in the Shire, they enjoy a good tale more than others."

I almost squealed in delight at hearing Merry and Pippin's family names. They wouldn't be born for a long time yet, but I was happy to hear a mere mention of them.

Having those two in our party made a big difference. Like me, I think Glorfindel and Ethelwen were happy for the conversation -it was a long way to Erebor, and riding that distance with the same people you traveled with before can make for some very dull, repetitive chatter.

With Gandalf and Balin, we didn't have that problem. Between the two of them, we had many days and nights of fascinating stories, laughter, and jokes (some of them rather dirty, thanks to my Dwarf friend).

Meals were a slight problem, as Balin ate quite a bit more than the Elves did, but apparently Lord Elrond had accounted for that, and added extra provisions to the carts. Our hunters also did their best to provide extra venison and fowl, to stretch supplies as much as possible.

In the end, it was actually a rather pleasant journey, right up until we reach the borders of Mirkwood.

* * *

As expected, I did not have fond memories of Mirkwood. Images of the big, creepy forest with giant spiders wandering through it sometimes gave me nightmares. I did _not_ relish the idea of going through any part of it to get to King Thranduil's palace.

I also did not have happy memories of the border guards, who seemed more than eager to shoot first, ask questions later. Since this was an official visit to his Realm, I very much hoped that Thranduil had given his guards fair warning about our arrival, or else things were going to start getting very messy, very quickly.

Fortunately, the border guards were already waiting for us, their bows at rest on their backs. There was probably a dozen or so hiding in the trees, ready to fire if necessary, but at least this time they were expecting our arrival.

Like the Elves of Rivendell, Mirkwood Elves had a variety of hair and eye colors. Most of the Elves who had come to meet us ranged from dark brown hair to toasted caramel, but as opposed to Lothlorien, blondes seemed a rarity –in the films, only Legolas and Thranduil had been blonde. It appeared that Peter Jackson had guessed right in that regard.

The leader of the group, an Elf with dark grey eyes and hair that was almost black, stepped forward, a hand over his heart as he bowed. "My lady," he greeted me. "I am Farion, head of the King's Border Guard. Welcome to Mirkwood."

I gave a brief, but obvious nod of acknowledgment. "Thank you, Farion. We are grateful for your meeting us here, and for your guidance through your realm."

Farion gave another bow, then motioned towards the warriors behind him. "The palace is two days from here, and King Thranduil is most anxious for your safety. We will escort you there directly."

* * *

The Mirkwood Elves would walk beside us on foot, but with all the potential trip hazards, we of the Rivendell delegation kept our horses at a slow walk, so our new guides easily kept pace with us.

As soon as we were underneath the trees, I immediately shrank into myself. Farion sensed my unease, and walked beside Shan, softly telling me about the Woods, and of the Palace that lay underground.

"I know that you have visited the Lonely Mountain," Farion said, one hand resting gently on Shan's shoulder as he walked. "And seen the great caverns there. I believe our King would like to know your opinion of how the two compare."

I'm sure he did, but I had no intention of insulting either people by comparing their realms. ' _I hate politics_ ,' I silently complained. ' _I'm going to leave it to Glorfindel to do all the fancy talk_.'

I had no idea how Farion knew about it, but apparently there were great events set to happen during my visit, such as balls, many fine feasts, and events of all kinds. There was even rumor of a play possibly being put on for our entertainment.

To me, it seemed that Thranduil was overdoing it a bit. Even Galadriel hadn't ordered a play, or had more than two grand feasts during my visit to Lothlorien. I wasn't here on a state visit, either, so why was the King of Mirkwood trying so hard?

I heard a bit of laughter behind us, and recognized Balin's voice. That was when it hit me: Thranduil wasn't just entertaining a foster daughter of Lord Elrond. There was also Gandalf, who was a renowned Wizard, and Balin, a close friend to the King of Erebor. He'd pulled out all the stops to impress all of us at once.

' _Well, if that's how he wants to do things, let him_.' Thranduil had better not insult Balin, though; if anything like that happened, the Elf King would learn that getting on my bad side would end poorly for him.

* * *

Since the paths were only wide enough for two horses to travel side-by-side, Farion had us all go slowly and carefully, with a guard on both sides of every horse and cart. As a troupe of a dozen guards walked in front, he stayed beside me, his quiet conversation soothing my fears and calming me down enough that I wasn't panicking with every sound that came out of the dark woods.

We stopped infrequently, and only to feed and water the horses. Lucky for us two-legged folk, Ethelwen was quite adept at distributing cold food to everyone from the back of one of the carts, so we didn't starve. The guards rotated their rounds, resting occasionally in the backs of the supply carts whenever they could, though they always left one empty, in case I wanted a nap.

All this time, we traveled toward what appeared to be a low mountain, or a tall hill. Finally, after more than two days, we approached what appeared to be a large glen. Rising above it was a wall of smooth rock, with six large, elaborate pillars engraved into it.

I was confused that there was no one to meet us, but Farion merely stepped forward and knocked a complex rhythm between two of the left-most pillars. Slowly, a pair of doors swung open, each one with a pillar carved into it.

The doorway was empty, but well-lit. Beyond was a cave wide enough for our carts to go through, two at a time, and taller than three Elves. The walls were plain, but that was alright with me.

"Please follow me," Farion said with a bow.

* * *

I didn't suffer from claustrophobia, but after a minute or two, the closeness of the space started getting to me.

' _I'm glad I told Ebony to stay outside in the forest, before we entered the cavern. I don't think she would have liked going this way anymore than I do_.'

I swallowed hard, my fingers clutching the saddle horn before me as Shan followed Farion down the lit cavern. I could feel there was a slight incline downwards, signaling that we were going deeper into the mountain/hillside.

' _It wasn't this bad with the Dwarves_ ,' I silently complained to myself. At least they had met me in the open, before the great doors of Erebor, rather than sneaking me in a back entrance! ' _I swear, if Thranduil is trying to humiliate me, I won't let him know it. I'll smile, put up with it, then send a letter to Rivendell as soon as possible_!'

Almost as though he had heard my thoughts, Farion turned and gave me an apologetic look. "I'm afraid most entrances to the Palace are like this one. It is for the safety of our people, as well as our guests, in case we encounter danger."

Oh. Well, that made me feel a bit better.

The trek was around twenty minutes, and they were some of the longest minutes of my life. When we emerged from the cavern, it seemed that we had reached the bottom of the mountain, for it was a solid stone floor and many walkways and caverns above us. I saw horses being led towards a cave that probably led outside. Standing nearby was a long building, with piles of grass, hay, clover, and bags of feed gathered close to it. From the smell, those had to be the stables.

Not far from them was a large, single-roomed structure with a large doorway that had, of all things, an immense stag, with antlers like great branches growing from its head. Large brown eyes regarded us closely as the buck stood chewing his meal of clover and hay, calm as could be.

Farion turned to look up at me. "Please dismount, my lady," he said respectfully. "Your horses will be seen to, and the remainder of your supplies dealt with shortly."

We did so, Farion catching me as I slid from Shan's back. My horse was already sniffing the air, clearly ready for a fine meal. I laughed a little and nudged him with my elbow.

"Greedy guts," I whispered teasingly up into his ear. Shan snorted and blew a little into my hair.

A soft whistle sounded, and a group of Mirkwood Elves rushed forward, reaching for bridles and reins. Shan froze for a moment, then eagerly followed them, the other mounts immediately doing the same.

Another group trailed down from a side corridor, all elegantly dressed and very serious. In the lead was an _elleth_ with golden-brown hair and eyes that were a curious mix of green and blue.

"My Lady, this is Hithil," Farion introduced, startling me. "She is my cousin. She will be your guide, and assist you and your attendant during your stay."

"My Lady," she whispered, bobbing a small curtsey. "Welcome. If you will please follow me, I will take you to your rooms."

Her gaze met mine, and I could see that, though she appeared serious, there was a slight flicker of laughter in Hithil's eyes as she looked at me.

Glofindel was reluctant to let me go off without him, but Farion assured him that this would be a day of rest, and that there would be no meeting the King today. "For he wishes for you all to restore yourselves today," Farion explained. "You will no doubt be summoned after breaking your fast tomorrow morning."

Somewhat reassured, Glorfindel let me go, with Ethelwen trailing behind –and undoubtedly armed, thanks to Glorfindel's training.

The two of us followed Hithil up various flights of stairs, along walkways, and into the depths the Woodland Realm.

I was faintly amused at how similar it looked to the caverns of Erebor, with houses shaped into stone that had been hallowed out, or from stone and wood from the forest. Silver or golden light beamed from inside many of the structures, indicating that someone was inside.

All through our walk, Hithil pointed out various areas that served as public market places, and caverns that were as busy as city streets back home. I saw Elves in various kinds of dress walking throughout the place, and Hithil explained that some were going to their homes, or off to their professions. There were warriors, soberly dressed scholars, merchants and craftspeople, rushing to get to work, even this late in the afternoon.

I asked if I was keeping Hithil away from her own profession, and her answer surprised me. "My family has always served in the Royal Palace," she replied, her expression turning sad. "My mother once served Queen Laeril, before she was lost to us."

It was a lovely name, and I wondered if Thranduil's wife had been musical, like her name. Had she been the softer side of the relationship, a counter to the King's uncaring demeanor? Or had he once been a warm person who turned cold after her death?

With all the twists, turns, and going up and down, I was lost in no time. My head spinning from looking all around me, I was relieved when we stopped inside a great cavern, deeper inside the earth than the others. Here, the air had only a faint, gentle hum echoing into it from the busier public areas nearby, for this place was devoid of any other people.

When I looked around, I saw only one building here, and it was so much larger than all the rest, it could only be described as a mansion. Carved into the stone of the mountain, it was easily three levels, though since we were underground, it might go further up or downwards, where I couldn't see.

There were a dozen armed guards standing before the building's main entry, a set of double doors crafted of fine mahogany. As we approached, they gave a perfectly synched salute before standing aside to create a path.

Hithil turned and gave me a soft smile. "Welcome to the Palace of King Thranduil. Please allow me to give you a tour, before escorting you to your rooms."

* * *

Inside, it at first seemed like an ordinary mansion, with a first floor that included a Throne Room, where the King received visitors, and a ballroom.

Except, the Throne Room was far bigger than the façade in front, and the ballroom next to it was easily twice that size.

The "second floor" was more of a wing off to the side, away from the largest rooms. It held a small living room area, a large dining room, a library that rivaled Lord Elrond's, and a smaller, feminine room that in the old days would be called a 'parlor,' for ladies to spend their time in.

Hithil explained that there were two throne rooms: one here in the Palace, and another in a different area of the Realm entirely, which was purely for those the King was trying to intimidate, such as prisoners the guards had taken, or impress those who were trying to treat with him.

"You, however, are a guest, and you will be treated with the great respect you are due," she assured me with a smile.

Up a stairwell we went, then into a side wing that, while huge, had only three doorways. "Your rooms are here, my lady," Hithil said, pointing to her immediate left. "The rooms to the right are your attendant's. The small door between them is for the servants who will attend you, to keep from disturbing you."

Balin, Gandalf and Glorfindel would be in an area close to ours, she assured me. The arrangement was meant to provide privacy for myself and Ethelwen, which I appreciated.

My suite was large, and simply but elegantly decorated. In the bedroom, a huge bed of pale wood stood against the far wall, a matching set of elegantly crafted tables on either side of it. A huge wardrobe was against the left wall, and a desk sat opposite, with a chair upholstered in soft velvet that looked very comfortable.

I had a good-sized room attached that would serve both as a parlor where I could relax, and as a receiving room for any guests who visited me. Here, the color theme was a comfortable golden brown, with a darker wood for the furniture. There were two couches, a few chairs with armrests, and a scattering of tables for any refreshments served. I saw a few small decorations on the tables, but not many.

Over a modest afternoon tea, Ethelwen voiced a guess that there were areas of the Palace, and the Realm, that we had not yet seen. "I will try and arrange a formal tour with Hithil," she promised. "But today, we should choose what you should wear, in case the King decides to surprise us with an invitation to dinner, or visits us unexpectedly."

We spent the afternoon sorting through the large array of clothing, jewelry, and accessories that had been packed for me. We then had a quiet dinner, with no unexpected visitors or messages, not even from Glorfindel. I was thankful for this, as I was far too tired to socialize, even with my friends.

When it was time to retire, I was more than happy to collapse into the large featherbed, pulling the silken cover of pale cream and gold over me. I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

AN: For those who are curious: Laeril means _maiden_ / _lady of song_ , and Hithil means _mist maiden_ , or _maiden of the mist_ (at least, according to the website I used to find the name).

I also wanted to write a special message to my wonderful readers.

This week is Thanksgiving in the United States. It's a time where we remember what we are grateful for in life, such as friends, family, etc. I would like to add you, my readers and reviewers, to that list of people.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and even sending me private messages. You have no idea how much your support means to me. I very much appreciate each and every one of you.

Again, thank you for your kind words and support.

For those of you who celebrate it, _Happy Thanksgiving_.


	37. The Realm of Mirkwood

AN: I still don't own anything Tolkien or _**Lord of the Rings**_. I just own my character and storyline.

* * *

One of my readers/reviewers asked how long it takes me to get a chapter out.

It depends, usually on how busy my life gets, or whether something unexpected (or unpleasant) shows up. Since it's the holiday season, I'll be busy with work, holiday planning and shopping, as well as family life, but I'll do my best to keep posting as regularly as I can.

Usually, I try to set a goal of posting every 7-10 days, but even then, things can be unpredictable.

One or two readers have also pointed out various mistakes in my chapters. Another reason it takes me so long to post is that I also edit my own work. So if I miss anything or make a mistake, it's usually because I'm doing it at the end of a busy work day, or whenever I have time on the weekends.

I very much appreciate everyone's patience in regards to all of this. I know I might sound angry or upset in this note, but I'm not. All I ask is that everyone please remember that I'm doing the best I can, balancing writing with everything else going on my life.

And now, on to the chapter! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review.

* * *

 **Chapter 37: The Realm of Mirkwood :**

The next morning, I woke to breakfast on a table beside me, and Ethelwen standing at the foot of the bed, with an envelope in her hand. There was an anxious look on her face, which was a signal that a very stressful day lay ahead of me.

I was rather impressed with the amount of food served, as well as with the food itself. Ham, bacon, eggs, fresh bread and fruit all sat there under a silver dome, as well as goblets of juice and water.

' _I haven't had ham or bacon for breakfast in years_ ,' I thought, a wistful smile on my face. ' _In Rivendell, we usually have fresh or dried fruit, porridge, eggs, and cold wild game from the night before, if there was any left_.'

The same could be said about the food in Lothlorien. But here in Mirkwood, the food leaned towards what was served in Erebor or Dale, than anything in the Elf realms.

' _Well, I might as well take advantage of it_ ,' I decided, digging into the bacon and eggs with enthusiasm. Besides, if I was going to meet with Thranduil, it would be better if I did it on a full stomach.

After breakfast, I had a lovely hot bath scented with roses, and was dressed by Ethelwen in one of the more elegant gowns I had brought. This one consisted of a dusty rose undergown, with a deeper, almost magenta overdress embroidered with silver and gold crystals. Accompanying it was a soft pink sash shot with gold and silver, and matching slippers for my feet.

Jewelry was the most difficult part of my outfit –Ethelwen wanted to layer as much as possible on me, while I wanted to keep things simple.

Finally, we decided on an intricate gold headdress that resembled woven vines, with leaves encrusted with pink diamonds. A pair of matching bracelets wrapped around my wrists, while a ring with a small, flawless pink diamond rested on my right ring finger. Clasped around my neck was a necklace of gold roses set with pink diamonds, each bud connected by a short length of thin gold chain.

All of this had been a gift from my loving foster father, to show me off to the King of Mirkwood. And they weren't even the best jewels Lord Elrond had given me for this journey.

"You are ready," Ethelwen proudly proclaimed. "Come; it's time to go."

* * *

Gandalf, Glorfindel and Balin were waiting before the Throne Room's large double doors, with only two of them very well-dressed. Balin was in dark hues of brown, black and deep green. Beside him, Glorfindel blazed in brilliant blue and pale silver, which accented his blonde hair and blue-grey eyes.

Gandalf was the only one not dressed up. He simply wore his grey robes, though he'd politely left his hat behind in his rooms. One hand still clutched his staff, though, as a reminder of his magical abilities.

While Glorfindel had brought his finery in the carts from Rivendell, I had no idea where Balin had gotten his, and I doubt that Thranduil had provided them. ' _Then again, Balin had brought several large packs with him from Erebor. And he could have bought a few things in the Shire, just in case_.'

When he saw me, Balin straightened up and tucked his thumbs into the great gold belt that wrapped around his waist. "Now there's a sight to behold in the morning. You look lovely, lass."

"Good morning, Meluir," Gandalf greeted me, a smile on his face as he came to offer me his arm. "I have convinced your Elven protector to allow me to escort you this morning. I hope you do not mind?"

It was easy to return his smile. "Of course," I replied, gently laying a hand on the offered arm. "Though I would very much like to know how you managed it."

The look Glorfindel gave the wizard was scathing. "He thought it might remind King Thranduil that you had more than just Elves as allies."

And that was that, for the Master of Ceremonies arrived to let us inside. It was time for us to greet our host.

* * *

The Throne Room of King Thranduil was the grandest I had ever seen.

Tall pillars engraved with tree and vine designs lined the walls, supporting the weight of the mountain above. Candles, candelabras and lamps lit the room, their light catching on the jewels and silks those attending were wearing.

And there were a great many people attending.

Somehow, I managed to stay calm as Gandalf led me down the carpeted aisle, towards the glittering gold-and-wood throne where Thranduil regally sat. Clad in silver and green velvet robes, he looked every inch the King of an Elven Wood. His fingers glittered with gemstones in a dizzying array of green shades, some set in silver, some in gold. Atop his head was a crown of small tree branches, so fresh there were leaves and green buds growing from them. Interwoven between the branches was silver wire so thin, it resembled dew glittering on spider webs.

I tried to keep the scowl off my face as I kept a dignified pace with Gandalf. ' _Why do I have the feeling Thranduil arranged all this just to impress me and Balin_?'

'All this' included the nobility of the realm, as well as soldiers lining the walls. I don't know what sort of trouble they were expecting, but I had the feeling they were only here to show off the might of Mirkwood's army.

I kept my eyes forward, but let my other senses reach out, to get a better feel of the crowd. My nose picked up various woodland scents, likely coming from the fragrances worn by males and females alike. There was wood, musk, flowers, green plants, and even the faint hint of something like rain water.

My ears strained to pick up any conversations around me, but any talk had been silenced as soon as I set foot on the gold-colored carpet that ran up to the foot of the dais where Thranduil sat. I did pick up some sort of melody being played by an orchestra, though, which was doing a fairly decent job of cutting through the tension running through the room.

As we stopped at the foot of the dais, out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Gandalf had an amused spark in his blue orbs, though his face was serious. Without showing any other sign of amusement, he performed a very nice bow to Thranduil.

To match my escort, I sank into as deep a curtsy as I could manage. I may not have the liquid grace of the Elves, but after a great deal of practice, I had gotten rather good at it.

Thranduil didn't seem impressed, but he did acknowledge us with a polite nod. He then proceeded to show off his authority with a single raised finger, which immediately silenced the orchestra and seemed to cause the very air to go still.

It was enough to impress and frustrate me, that he had this kind of power and liked to flaunt it. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel weren't like this, and _they_ had Rings of Power.

As Gandalf and I rose, Thranduil actually rose to his feet, a sign of respect towards his new guests. "Lady Meluir of Rivendell," he greeted me. The tone of his voice echoed throughout the room, smooth and authoritative. "I bid you and your friends welcome to my Realm, and my house."

His eyes drifted over those standing behind me. I could tell immediately when he caught sight of Balin, for those hard sapphire eyes of his flickered with an inner fire. It wasn't outright hatred, though; it was actually more of a frustration, possibly at having to entertain one of the Dwarves who had escaped his 'inescapable' dungeon.

"You are kind to receive us, Sire," I replied, making a smaller curtsey. "We very much look forward to our stay, and getting to know your kingdom better."

I was somewhat surprised when Ethelwen stepped forward, a small box in her hands. I hadn't seen her with it before. Had she hidden it in her gown, or had Glorfindel brought it with him and passed it off to her?

"Sire," Lord Glorfindel said, drawing my attention towards him as he gave a graceful bow. "We bring a gift to you, from the Lord of Rivendell, as a gesture of friendship and gratitude for your kind invitation towards his beloved foster daughter."

From watching the movies and reading the books back in my world, I knew that Thranduil was very fond of receiving gifts. I had no idea what Lord Elrond had sent, but hopefully it was something shiny and valuable.

An attendant retrieved the box and carefully handed it up to his king. Thranduil accepted it, and flipped the top open, his eyes glowing a little in pleasure as he retrieved the gift from inside: a large broach in the shape of a gold leaf, with golden jewels making up the sections of the leaf. Each gemstone caught the light beautifully, shining like bits of sunshine. It was quite beautiful, and impressive.

Apparently Thranduil thought so, too, for he made a gesture of thanks towards Ethelwen and Glorfindel, and carefully attached the broach to his tunic at the neckline. It stood out against the green material, which is probably what he had intended.

"I again welcome you to my lands," the Elf King said, gracefully taking his seat once more. "For you enjoyment, I have arranged a great many feasts and evenings of entertainment during your stay. These will begin this evening, after sunset."

We all recognized a dismissal when we heard it, and without hesitation, everyone bowed. I saw a small flick of Thranduil's finger signal the orchestra to strike up again, and a moment later, Hithil was beside me, asking that I follow her to a cluster of chairs that a mob of servants placed near the throne.

"For it will be easier for others to approach you, than for you to exhaust yourself walking the Hall," she explained, motioning towards a specially placed seat.

I was quickly took the chair indicated, with Glorfindel on one side and Gandalf on the other, with Balin seated beside Gandalf. Meanwhile, Ethelwen took a stance behind me, ready to fetch me any refreshments I might need, and possibly 'rescue' me from any uncomfortable situations or conversations that might arise.

The downside of being seated meant that a line of greeters could form. Most were nobility, welcoming me to Mirkwood and voicing their hopes that I would enjoy myself during my stay. Others seemed eager to get to Glorfindel, as though they could somehow rise up in society by saying the Elf Lord and somehow acknowledged them in public.

Gandalf was widely greeted, but poor Balin seemed to be getting snubbed a great deal by everyone outside our party. I guessed it was because he was a Dwarf, and I felt angry about it on his behalf.

Gandalf seemed to sense my frustration, for just as I was about to start lecturing the Mirkwood Elves on politeness, he leaned over and whispered something to Balin. The Dwarf seemed surprised at whatever was said, but he nodded in agreement.

I was shocked when Gandalf rose from his chair and the two switched places, with Balin taking a firm seat beside me. "Apparently, Gandalf feels that you and I didn't see much of each other during our journey through Mirkwood," he whispered in explanation. "Though I must admit, I rather like sitting next to a lovely girl like yourself."

I blushed and smiled at his compliment. "And I like sitting next to a charming Dwarf," I said back, watching the Elves before me to catch their reaction. "I am quite honored that you and Thorin regard me as a friend."

Balin reached over and patted me gently on the arm, the light of the room catching on the clear gems decorating his gauntlets. "Ah, lass, there are few in this world who wouldn't like you. If they don't, it's because they've no taste and no heart whatsoever."

Some of the Elves seemed to wince as Balin touched my arm, but a glare from Glorfindel made them behave. The rest of my greeters came and went, and by the time I was done, it was after noon, and there was a migraine forming just above my eyebrows.

"The lady needs rest," Ethelwen firmly informed Glorfindel as she brought me a cup of water flavored with mint. "We have been here for hours. She will need food and rest, before tonight's events."

Those who had come around for a second encounter reluctantly pulled back as Glorfindel took my hand and led me towards the dais, where Thranduil still sat. One of the King's servants was whispering in his ear as we approached, but before any of us could speak, he looked at Glorfindel and gave a nod.

"Come, dear one," my guardian whispered. "He has given us permission to withdraw."

As soon as we were out of the hall, Ethelwen gently took my arm and began leading me away from the Throne Room. Hithil appeared before we had gone far, and the two of them had me back in my quarters in no time.

It wasn't long before I was rushed into my bedroom by Ethelwen, who proceeded to change me into a nightgown, produce a tray of marvelous smelling food, and press a cup of medicine into my hand.

"Food first," she ordered. "Then the medicine. You will rest for an hour or so, and when you wake, I will have the servants prepare a hot bath. While you rest, I will choose a gown and jewels for you to wear tonight, and help you dress after your bath."

Everything proceeded exactly as she'd planned, and before I knew it, I was ready to face Thrandul at a dinner table.

* * *

Tonight, I was dressed as a princess. Ethelwen would have it no other way.

My gown was a deep emerald green shot through with gold thread, making it shimmer. Embroidered around the hemlines were vines of gold leaves, with a light dusting of gold crystals. My waist had a gold belt of gold and silver wire decorated with flowers.

A gold necklace with flowers and emerald leaves decorated my neck, while a matching headdress rested on my brow. Around my wrists were thin gold and silver bracelets; on my left hand was a ring with a gold stone, while my right had one with a round emerald.

"You look lovely, my lady," Ethelwen said, curtseying slightly. "If Thranduil doesn't look impressed, it's only because he's good at hiding it."

I saw her mouth twitch, and burst out laughing. "I think you're right," I said, looking down at my gown. "Well, I hope I won't shame the Rivendell dressmakers or my father this evening. Not with you and Lord Glorfindel sitting close to me, at least."

Ethelwen herself was lovely in a brown velvet gown trimmed in gold ribbon. Since she was 'just' my handmaiden, she wasn't going to wear any gown that outshone mine, but I did want her looking her best.

"Wear something from my jewelry box," I told her as the idea came to me. "No, don't argue. I want you to shine. Pick out a bracelet, and maybe a ring or two. If you'd like something simple, that's fine, but please chose something."

She hesitated, then reached into a hidden pocket of her gown, drawing out a simple gold necklace with a single, small gold leaf dangling from it. "It was my mother's," she explained. "I'd thought to wear it tonight, but wasn't certain."

"Then wear it," I softly told her. "I'm sure she would be proud to see you wear it before the King of Mirkwood and his court."

I fastened the clasp for her, and smiled at the way the leaf caught the candlelight. "Lovely," I complimented her. "I wish I'd thought to buy you things before, in Erebor or Lorien. I shall have to remedy that while we're here."

I waved aside her protests with a smile and a wink. "Or I could make hints that a few gifts for _you_ from Thranduil would mean a great deal to _me_."

Then Hithil arrived, and it was time for us to put on our 'court faces.'

* * *

This time, as we entered the dining hall, it was Glorfindel who was at my side.

Clad in deep blue shot with silver, with a plain circlet on his brow, he was every inch an Elf Lord. There even seemed to be a sort of subtle glow coming from him, but I attributed that to the light coming from the thousand candles lighting the room.

I managed to keep my composure by focusing not on the bowing courtiers, but the tables where we would be dining. The high table in particular was covered with elegant silver dishes and sparkling crystal cups, the chairs crafted of mahogany and upholstered with fine velvet cushions. It was an impressive sight –but then, Thranduil thrived on creating a spectacle for his visitors.

Glorfindel and I were led to our spots at the great table. Ethelwen was to my right and Thranduil himself to my left. The moment we were seated, the courtiers attending the meal took their places, barely making it to their chairs before Thranduil signaled for the meal to begin.

I had thought the grand dinners in Rivendell and Lothlorien had been splendidly done, but they seemed rather miniscule compared to the offerings paraded by during this night.

A huge roast boar on a silver platter was brought to us by four servers, the skin glistening with fat and juices. Thranduil himself cut a piece for me, Glorfindel, and even Ethelwen, which greatly increased my opinion of him.

Roast goose, duck, and chicken were also paraded by, followed by thick steaks of venison and beef. Vegetables and potatoes cooked a dozen different ways were offered and served, followed by a somewhat citrusy broth to cleanse the palate.

Dessert was truly something to behold, as it was a beautifully crafted cake in the shape of a rolling hill, complete with trees and a river of shimmering sugar. I was incredibly impressed with the craftsmanship, and when a slice had been served to me, I asked that my compliments be given to the cooks and bakers. I also saw how smug Thranduil was, when he overheard my words, but managed not to be annoyed at him.

There was no ball this evening, since the meal had been rather heavy, but that did not mean there was no entertainment. Just as I was expecting us all to be dismissed back to our rooms, Thranduil gave a great clap of his hands, a signal that had the doors to the Hall springing open and a troop of Elves flow in.

I gasped in delight as some musicians rushed to take their places, and a dozen or so Elves gathered in the center of the hall, their voices rising up in song. The large space in the center of the room was quickly filled with couples excited to dance.

The sight of Middle Earth Elves dancing can give great joy, but also cause jealousy in humans. Even after all my dance lessons, I was still a bit disappointed in myself, knowing that I could never hope to match their grace. Only professional ballet dancers on Earth look anywhere close Elves in grace of movement when on a dancefloor.

Still, watching them was soothing, and the music lifted my spirits and made me smile. The dances had no stories behind them, but it was lovely to watch them glide and spin around, the ladies' gowns spreading out like unfurling flower petals as they whirled on their nimble feet.

During a pause in the music, I heard Glorfindel whisper to Thranduil, "Has your son not yet returned from his journeys? He has been gone for some time, and I was hoping to speak to him, as he is one of the finest warriors in your Kingdom."

The Elf King didn't seem pleased at the topic of conversation. "No, he has not returned. I believe he is in the North, spending time with the Rangers. The chance of adventure seems to have appealed to him far more than his duty to his realm."

"Oh, I doubt that," Glorfindel softly protested. "I met Prince Legolas years ago. He is dedicated to you, and your people."

He paused a moment. "But sometimes it is best to let the young find other paths. They will have time enough to think of serious matters, and a little adventure and excitement sometimes does one good."

Thranduil didn't seem convinced, but he did nod. "I expect him home sometime soon, though I was quite disappointed that I am unable to introduce him to the Lady Meluir."

I couldn't think why he'd want me to meet his son, but then, I suppose the children and foster children of royalty usually tried so spend a little time together. I just hoped he wasn't trying to play matchmaker.

' _Don't be silly_ ,' I chided myself as a pair of dancers took the floor, and a new melody was begun. ' _Thranduil has a low tolerance for humans. There's no way he'd try and match his only son with one_.'

Still, I was a bit disappointed at not being able to meet a future member of the Fellowship. Legolas was going to do some pretty awesome things during his travels with them. Plus, I had a soft spot for archers, because I'd always wanted to try it, but never did.

' _I should ask Glorfindel if archery could be added to my lessons_.' That was going to be one of the first things I did when I returned to Rivendell.

Tonight, however, I would allow myself to relax, enjoy the fluid movements of the dancers, and enjoy myself. Everything else could wait for another time.

* * *

AN: Review?


	38. The Realm of the Elf King

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

* * *

It was mentioned in a review that Alyssa/Meluir seems to be getting a bit snobby, especially in the case of things associated with Thranduil.

I do admit that her being offended, mistakenly, about entry to Mirkwood proper was rather snobbish of her. But after being openly welcomed and met at the front gates of Erebor and Lothlorien, being ushered through what first appears to be a 'back way' seems to indicate that Thranduil doesn't believe Alyssa is important enough to go through the front gates of his realm. So, of course she's offended, until it's explained to her _why_ they're going through that particular entryway.

There's also the way she's been greeted and welcomed by others in Middle Earth. Elrond has warmly and kindly taken her as a foster daughter. Gandalf treats her like a niece, and even though she found Galadriel and Celeborn intimidating, they welcomed her with genuine warmth. Any time Thranduil appears to be slighting her, Alyssa believes he's doing it on purpose, based on how she'd been treated by other important people and her impressions of him from before she arrived in Middle Earth, and after.

I will also flat-out say: she does have a dislike for the Elf King. I admit that because Thranduil has always rubbed _me_ the wrong way, both in the books and in the films, and I've let that carry over into this story. To me, he is greedy, he is arrogant, and he _is_ a bit snobby when it comes to Dwarves and Men, especially when he wants something. I mean, in the film, he _did_ help Bard with feeding the people of Laketown, but only in exchange for the white gemstones back from Thorin.

(Which I guess is a good trade, but considering he's got a dragon, a couple Orc armies, and Wargs marching into his territory, Thranduil should probably have agreed to help stop all that, before things got much worse.)

Plus, Alyssa does have a fondness for Dwarves and Hobbits, so naturally, she'd always hold a bit of a grudge after what happened in _The Hobbit_.

Anyway, sorry about the lecture. I can honestly say that Alyssa will eventually warm up to Thranduil –it'll just take a while.

Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review.

* * *

 **Chapter 38: The Realm of the Elf King :**

After the first feast, things only became more extravagant.

I had expected to have breakfast in my room on a tray, but Ethelwen came bustling in, saying that Thranduil would like me to join him for a small, intimate meal with her and Lord Glorfindel, as well as Gandalf and Balin.

I was surprised that Balin had been invited, but guessed it was to keep on the Dwarves' good side.

The gown Ethelwen chose for me was a simple, but elegant pale lavender with dark purple designs embroidered along the hem. For jewelry, there was a woven silver wire headdress; a silver necklace with a trio of rosebuds in the center; and a pair of plain silver bracelets on each wrist. She had thought about adding rings, but I put my foot down against it.

As Hithil led us to the dining area, I admired the soft, pale green gown Ethelwen wore. It, too, was plain, with few embroidered designs, but it was still lovely. Her hair was pulled back with gold ribbons that wove through her braid, and atop her head was a thin chain of gold, interwoven with the ribbon, which I had given her from my jewelry box.

In the center of the King's private dining room was an oval table, loaded down with all kinds of food, drink, and centerpieces crafted of berries, flowers and scented branches. Fine dishes of gold and silver were set out, with matching utensils and goblets. It was a stunning display that left me blinking in surprise.

Balin, of course, was happy to be paid this level of respect from the Elf King. He knew that, by treating me right, Thranduil was only doing this to please Lord Elrond, and to make Thorin jealous when he heard how his royal neighbor kept his table. As such, Balin intended to take full advantage of being wined, dined, and pampered in the Realm where he had once been locked up as a prisoner.

He also probably thought it funny to irritate his own King. When Thorin heard how well I was being treated here in Mirkwood, I had a feeling that any events held in my honor were going to increase in number, if not extravagance.

' _I just hope Thorin's managed to move on and find a girlfriend_ ,' I silently wished, mentally crossing my fingers. If so, there was a very good chance she was going to curb his enthusiasm for the elaborate and the expensive.

Rising to his feet, Thranduil himself came to greet me. With a graceful bow, he offered his hand.

Today, the King of Mirkwood was a grand sight. Though it seemed that he'd tried to keep his outfit subtle, it clearly wasn't. The silken material was in a deep but vibrant golden brown, with silver embroidery covering much of it. Trees, vines, leaves, and birds shone all across the grand robe he wore. A crown of interwoven tree branches sat atop his brow, and several rings were scattered about his fingers.

"My lady," Thranduil greeted me. To my surprise, he pressed a delicate kiss to the back of my hand, which did not seem to please Glorfindel one bit. "You look lovely this morning. I hope you slept well last night?"

"Quite well, Sire," I assured him with a smile. "The rooms are wonderful, and the bed most comfortable."

He gave a gracious, but slight bow of the head in thanks. "I trust Hithil has been serving you in a satisfactory manner? Yes? I am glad to hear it. But I believe a tour of my Realm would be most beneficial for you, your guardian and your companions. Hithil will be able to arrange this, and even serve as your guide, for her knowledge is quite vast."

"I would be quite happy to receive a tour, my lord," I said as I was guided to a chair beside his. "I am very curious about Mirkwood, and would like to learn as much about it as I can before I depart."

As soon as everyone was settled, I sat back and watched my friends all help themselves to the great platters of food.

I tried not to laugh as Balin and Gandalf eagerly dug into eggs, bacon, cold beef and ham, and finely sliced potatoes. To my right, Ethelwen asked for a bowl of hot porridge, a bowl of fresh berries, and a small pitcher sweetened cream, though she, too, helped herself to some of the cold beef.

Thranduil sat to my left, slowly and daintily eating a helping of everything from the table. Each of his 'helpings' were no more than one or two spoonfuls, but given how much food there was, I wasn't surprised at his restraint. His appetite had been healthy the night before, but perhaps he wanted to show a bit more control this morning.

As the King and I chatted about my life in Rivendell, I noticed Glorfindel trying to focus on his own meal, but the slight scowl he wore worried me. He usually kept his temper or impatience under immense control when he traveled. Why did he seem so troubled?

Throughout the entire meal, Thranduil was surprisingly calm and polite to us all. Even Balin received some 'royal attention,' with Thranduil asking after Thorin's health, and how close Erebor's reconstruction was to completion. Balin gladly answered him, and asked questions of his own of Mirkwood's economy.

When we finished, Thranduil escorted me back to the hallway outside the dining room, where Hithil awaited. "I regret to say that I have business to attend to," he said, his voice cool and slightly apologetic. "Hithil, Lady Meluir wishes a tour of the realm. Please see to it."

She curtseyed deeply as the Elf King took his leave of us. When she rose, Hithil turned a friendly smile towards us. "If you wish to change your attire before departing, I will come and retrieve you in an hour."

We did so, and an hour later, I was being led into the great underground realm of Mirkwood.

* * *

At first, the tour sort of threw me for a loop. I was so used to Elven Kingdoms being under open sky, it was strange seeing stone walls rising high up above me.

Although I'm sure it was unintentional, Mirkwood perfectly blended two completely different cultures: Elves and Dwarves.

Anything that needed to be strong and bulky was certainly that, but they were also carved with an elegance only the Elves possessed. The walkways were sturdy, but with a delicate touch. Arches were heavy, to hold up under the weight of the mountain above us, and sometimes wider than three men, but they also had beautiful, graceful carvings to decorate them. Doorways were thick, for support, but decorated with Elvish script and designs so perfect, it was as if they'd been written there, rather than carved into stone.

Hithil proved quite good in the role of tour guide. Since reciting a history of the realm would probably take decades, she kept everything simple but interesting as she led us from eateries to markets, to small neighborhoods with lone houses, or shops with rooms for the owners above them.

Strangely, I didn't see many shops or market stalls selling fresh fruits or vegetables, or meat or fish. Mostly, it was material goods, such as cloth, metal wares, dishes, or jewelry. Foodstuffs were limited to baked items, or things that were dried or preserved in brine.

Balin noticed this, too. "You seem to be lacking a great deal in the way of fresh food," he said, eying a stall that sold preserved jams and jellies.

Hithil tried not to look embarrassed. "Most of our fresh stuffs come from Dale," she admitted. "When a shipment arrives, the goods are then put out in the market. We have not yet received a delivery from Dale."

I felt rather sad by that. We always had fresh produce in Rivendell, for it was grown in the rich soil of the valley. There was always a salad of some kind, and roasted vegetables and potatoes.

"Is there not some sort of valley or area nearby that could be used as farmland?" I asked, watching a group of _elleths_ buy earthen jars of pickles or preserved fruits.

There was a sad look on Hithil's face as she replied, "We dare not, when the great spiders are so boldly attacking the forest. Atop our hill, we grow many kinds of herbs, berries, and plants for medicines, but only because they do not need tending and are easy to reach. We cannot risk the lives of our people to serve as farmers and growers; it would leave them out in the open to attacks, and we cannot spare guards to protect them."

My eyes darted towards the ground, to hide my worry. What if the Men of Dale missed sending out a shipment? Would the Elves here be able to survive on only what hunters could bring in, especially during the winter?

A gentle hand squeezed my shoulder, causing me to look at Hithil's amused face. "Do not worry so, my lady," she said. "King Thranduil rules us well, and our alliances with Erebor and Dale are strong."

What she said about her King was true –even though I disliked his cool demeanor, I did feel that Thranduil cared a great deal about his people. While he clearly enjoyed the finer things, I firmly believed he would give it all up, if he had to, to keep his people fed.

For the most part, Hithil kept our tour to the quieter, less populated areas, so as not to overwhelm us. We walked along beautiful bridges, or paths carved into the solid floor of the caverns. Balin commented that the lights were quite lovely, and I casually mentioned that they looked remarkably like the silver lights of Lothlorien.

My Dwarf friend seemed rather impressed that I'd been to the Golden Wood. "Thorin told me what you wrote of it, in your letters," Balin said, hooking his thumbs into his belt. "It sounds like a lovely place, full of light."

I briefly wondered if I could talk Galadriel into letting a few Dwarves in, but realized it was far too early in the Middle Earth timeline. I would let Gimli have his moment, when it came.

Lunch was at a small building that could only be described as a coffee house back in my world. The food was simple –salads, soups, cold meat and bread, and hot or cold teas. I imagine that some people would object to such a simple meal, especially as a guest of a King, but I had no complaints –everything was delicious and well-prepared, the owners quite friendly and eager to chat.

After lunch, Hithil took us down to the stables, where I checked in on Shan. My stallion was happily chomping at a fresh mix of clover, grass, apples, and carrots, but he paused long enough to give me a 'kiss,' and a close once-over to see if I was alright.

I was also shown the King's personal mount: the huge stag I had seen earlier.

Hithil said it was too dangerous for us to approach, as he was not fully tame, so I merely gave it a curtsey as a show of respect before following her back up into the city.

The last stop for the day was the area for those crafting with fire, such as the blacksmiths, metalworkers, potters, and glassmakers. Balin was thrilled, eyes darting everywhere to watch the work being done. I could almost see him taking mental notes on the techniques the Elves used on their wares, so that he could compare them to the ways of the Dwarves.

We stayed for an hour, before the heat became too unbearable. Then we all followed Hithil up to the guest quarters, where she pointed the way to the wings we were staying in, before departing herself.

When Hithil had gone, Gandalf, who had been quiet for some time, came up beside me. "Will you allow us to visit your quarters, my dear? I haven't had the pleasure of a good talk with you for some time now."

Glorfindel and Balin joined us, and our group of five soon settled in my parlor.

The servants had clearly thought that there would be only two returning to my rooms, for a small tray of food and a pitcher of juice waited. It didn't seem to matter, though, because as soon as I was seated, Glorfindel began to pace the room.

I'd only seen him this upset twice. The first was when he'd discovered Thorin had proposed to me; the second was after the encounter with the Orcs outside Lothlorien. I had no idea what had him so troubled today, but I had a feeling I'd find out soon.

"I am not sure what game Thranduil is playing here, dear one," Glorfindel said, a deep scowl on his handsome face. "But I do not like it. For him to be so openly welcome and warm in his attitude towards you is very unusual."

I blinked in surprise. I wouldn't call him 'warm,' but in all fairness, the King had been quite welcoming.

Gandalf smiled a little at me, probably as reassurance. "You doubt Lord Glorfindel's choice of words, but he is right. Thranduil was, for him, quite warm towards you. For the King of Mirkwood to act in such a way means that he must desire a great deal from your father, or from Erebor."

Balin gave a sniff of distain. "He could _try_ winning Thorin over by being kind to Alyssa, but it won't work. Thorin still holds a small grudge against the Mirkwood King, and is always suspicious of him, especially with any display of warmth or kindness."

Shifting a little in his seat, Gandalf poured a glass of juice and took a sip. "Do you think it might be from a desire for an alliance of some kind?" he asked, looking between his friends. "Either with Rivendell or Erebor?"

Glorfindel scowled even harder. "There is nothing he could truly gain from an alliance of any kind with Lord Elrond," he stated. "We are too far away to provide much aid against the spiders that plague the forest. Trade is impossible for anything except materials, and he receives those from Dale. So perhaps it is Erebor he wishes to ally himself with?"

Now it was Balin's turn to scowl, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he squinted in thought. "That's not necessarily true," he slowly drawled. "Thranduil's already forged several treaties with us, and with Dale –most of them having to do with trade. Thorin doesn't trust him much, but it has so far kept peace between Men, Dwarves and Elves."

He turned towards me. "But Rivendell has two things that Dale and Erebor doesn't. Lord Elrond has two daughters…and Thranduil has a son."

My brain quickly connected the dots on _that_ unsaid thought, and I immediately burst out laughing. "You think Thranduil wants me or Arwen to marry the _Prince_? I doubt that, Balin. I am of the race of Men, and given his contempt of any race other than the Eldar, there is no possible way the King of Mirkwood would _ever_ allow his only son to wed someone like me."

I accepted a full glass from Gandalf, who had poured it for me. "And I doubt my father would allow Arwen to marry for anything but love. I don't know if she has ever met Prince Legolas," I said, looking at Glorfindel, "But even if she has, I think she would have told me if she was in love, either with him or with someone else."

"Lady Arwen _has_ met Prince Legolas," Glorfindel admitted, "But it was very long ago. I can say that they liked each other well enough, but I know the only emotions they felt for each other was simply friendship. I do not believe they have even exchanged letters more than a handful of times over the centuries."

Well, that boded well for Estel, though he wouldn't be meeting Arwen for some time yet.

"So, the chance of an alliance through marriage is very slim, at best," I assured Balin. "Has anyone thought that Thranduil is being kind just because he wants to be? That there might not be any hidden agenda behind it?"

The others looked doubtful, and I didn't blame them. But I decided it would be best to give Thranduil the benefit of the doubt. I didn't think there would be much 'business talk,' but if there was, I felt confident that Glorfindel, Gandalf and Balin would be able to handle it.

A knock on the door interrupted us. Ethelwen went to answer it, and admitted Hithil, who had an envelope in her hands. She curtseyed and offered the parchment to Ethelwen, who brought it to me to open.

Inside was an invitation from Thranduil, requesting our attendance at a grand ball tomorrow. I was happy to attend, but then Hithil offered a list of events scheduled during my stay.

"Oh, my," I breathed, going over the document. "Isn't this a bit much?"

There were feasts, balls, plays, even a tournament, all held throughout the weeks I was staying. Maybe Glorfindel was right about Thranduil trying to get on our good side for other reasons?

Well, I was still going to give the King a chance to prove me right about his intentions, even if I was going to be exhausted for most of my stay here.

' _Ethelwen had better be willing to let me sleep in, or else_.' My friend knew how grumpy I could be if I didn't get enough sleep.

Hithil took my acceptance of the schedule back to her King, while the rest of us separated to ready for dinner. I didn't think this would be a grand meal, but a little effort to look nice would probably go a long way.

* * *

Dinner passed uneventfully that night, but the whole next day was given over to preparing for the ball.

As always, Ethelwen was in her element when dressing me up for such a night. Caring for me was her chosen profession, but being able to clad me in a gown and jewels gave her pure joy. If she ever married and had a daughter, that little girl was going to be quite spoiled with all the finery she'd be wearing all her young life.

From the moment I rose from my bed (after sleeping in, of course), there was Ethelwen, waiting. Her title was 'handmaiden' or 'lady-in-waiting,' but she almost seemed to take it literally –whether it was with a breakfast tray, a robe after my bath, or the gown and jewelry I would be donning that night, Ethelwen was always there, _waiting_ with something in her hands.

And of course, she'd chosen my outfit perfectly.

This night, I would wear a brand new gown. This one was very special, because according to Ethelwen, it had been specially commissioned for me by Lord Elrond, who had overseen some of its creation himself.

Made of iridescent silver that changed colors in the light, it was a garment truly fit for a princess. If I moved one way, part of it turned blue; another spin, and it shimmered an emerald green, teal, or pale turquoise. When I bent over to straighten the skirt a little, I saw red and pink swirl into maroon. I never knew what color it would change to when I moved, which only made the gown more fascinating to look at. Clearly, Lord Elrond had spared no expense with it.

My only pieces of jewelry were to be a silver headdress with diamonds, and a necklace I wore as a signature piece: a silver pendant, with a flower crafted of small seed pearls, entwined with a flower bud of a single pearl. It had been Lord Elrond's gift to me years ago, during my first journey to Erebor, and I had decided, after my trip to Lothlorien, to wear it nearly every day since.

"You look lovely, dear one," Ethelwen said, smiling at me as I slipped my feet into a pair of silvery slippers. "Your father would be proud to see you dressed thus."

I blushed and looked down, watching the gown change colors as I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I'm glad _you_ think so," I murmured. "I am no Evenstar, but I hope I do not shame my father while trying to represent him and his realm."

My friend, guard, and handmaiden reached out to gently lifted my chin, forcing me to look into her green eyes. "You are too hard on yourself," she softly chided me. "True, you are not Arwen Undomiel, but you possess your own beauty. It shines from inside your very heart, which is pure and gentle. That is why we love you. Do not think that we value beauty alone, for it is only the very shallow who do so."

A small tear trickled down my cheek, to be softly swept away by Ethelwen's delicate touch. "Now, shall we go? Though I believe you will wish you had stayed here, for Lord Glorfindel will want to keep all of the _ellon_ away from you. For your own good, of course."

I chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

Ethelwen was right. Even though Glorfindel approved of my outfit, I could see him mentally getting ready to fight off the potential dance partners I might have as the night went on.

It probably didn't help that I no longer had the excuse of being untutored in Elvish dances. Over the years, Ethelwen had kept me busy with dance lessons at least three times a week, with Estel as my dance partner, and other Elves joining in to help make the dance scene more realistic.

Tonight, the grand ballroom of the Palace was wide open, and elaborately decorated. Great tapestries hung down the walls, some depicting stories of the past, others of animals in various natural settings. Each looked so real, I could almost imagine the deer popping out of the fabric to run around the room, or the heroic figures to begin swinging swords or launching arrows.

The room was lit with many candles set in gold and silver candelabras, and a huge fire burned in a fireplace in a far wall. I had expected the room to be boiling hot, since we were in a closed space, but it was actually quite pleasant. The ceiling was very high, with a ventilation shaft I could barely see, but I had a feeling there were more vents allowing fresh air in, as the smoke went out.

No banquet had been held, but Thranduil had not skimped on the refreshments. There was a great hunch of beef on one table, steaming hot with juices dribbling down it. Piles of raw and cooked vegetables, roasted potatoes, fresh fruit, pastries, and sugar confections were all about, ready for consumption. Great bowls of punch and bottles of wine were scattered about, closely attended by well-dressed servants who stood ready to pour beverages out liberally.

To one side sat the orchestra, playing soft, gentle songs to fill the air while their King sat waiting for us to approach.

As Glorfindel escorted me down the aisle towards our host, I knew he was trying hard to keep his face expressionless. He and I had both seen the searching gaze of Thranduil on me, and we both knew he was up to something.

Upon reaching the dais where the King sat, I curtseyed and accepted the polite invitation to sit at the monarch's right hand. Glorfindel would sit on the left side, while Gandalf took a chair to my right. Even Balin had a chair, though Ethelwen decided to stand behind me, rather than sit.

"And now," Thranduil called to the room, "Let the ball begin!"

The musicians struck up a livelier tune, and the floor immediately filled with dancers. A few male Elves threw looks my way, but they must have seen Glorfindel's face, for they quickly decided on other partners.

I heard quiet chuckling from my right, and threw Gandalf a look that was half-glare, half amusement. "Something funny?" I whispered, leaning closer to him. "You know how I like a laugh, as long as it is not at my expense."

Blue eyes twinkled at me as Gandalf reached to gently pat me on the arm. "In a way, it is a _little_ at your expense," he softly admitted, his voice barely sounding above the music. "Would you like a dance, little one? I feel a little spry at the moment."

I was shocked. _Never_ had I ever imagined Gandalf the Grey dancing! But I didn't want to refuse such a kind gesture, particularly from someone I adored, so I accepted.

Now, I had no idea how old Gandalf was. With the long grey hair and beard, he appeared every inch an old man. Add the wooden staff he always carried, and anyone would assume he moved like one, too.

Of course, I was extremely wrong about that.

Not only was Gandalf 'spry,' he was actually very good at dancing. Even better, he was fun to chat with during the dance, instead of stoically silent like the others. I found myself laughing quite a bit as he whirled me around the floor, and could not remember having a better time on the dance floor.

When our dance finished, he led me off to the side for a drink and a plate of something to eat, easily fending off anyone who tried to 'cozy up' to me for a dance. I glanced over at Glorfindel, and saw him relax slightly as one _ellon_ after another was turned away by a single look from the wizard.

We did a few more dances together, until I felt too tired for another. We had kept to the quick dances, of which there were many, but some of them tended to last a while, and their steps could be rather intricate. Others were swift and fun, involving swinging around, clapping our hands and twirling. I really did enjoy myself, but after so many in a row, I was ready for a break.

Ethelwen was waiting at my seat, of course, ready with a plate of refreshments and a glass of sparkling fruit juice. I polished these off quickly, while Gandalf went to fetch his own plate and cup. Balin praised my dancing, and asked if I wouldn't mind learning a few Dwarf dances, so I could participates in the balls and parties Thorin likely had planned for my visit to Erebor.

I rather liked the idea, though the height difference might make things difficult. I didn't say that aloud, though; instead, I smiled and simply mentioned that it sounded interesting. Balin accepted that, though Gandalf seemed to sense my unease. He gave me a discreet wink, and I had to fight to hold back a giggle.

Thranduil had earlier left to 'mingle' with his courtiers, though I use that term loosely. Mostly, he simply walked around the room, clearing a path around him, with everyone bowing and offering their greetings. A few servants came to him with a tray bearing wine or a little something for him to nibble, but that was it.

Eventually, the Elf King returned to his chair, and it was then that Glorfindel decided to escort me onto the dancefloor. I figured it was to keep any possible dance partners away, but I knew it had to be something else. It was possible he and Gandalf had cooked up something between themselves to find out what Thranduil had up his sleeve, and getting me away was the best move.

After three dances, Glorfindel returned me to my seat, where Thranduil motioned for me to sit beside him. Glorfindel scowled as he returned to his chair, and I knew he was going to keep an eye and ear open.

"How like you my Kingdom thus far, my lady?" the King asked as a servant brought him a goblet of wine. The rings on his fingers glittered like miniature stars and suns as his hands moved. "I trust my people have treated you well?"

"Very well, sire," I said, bowing my head in respect and thanks. "I thank you for your generous hospitality. I have seen the list of events you have planned, and am very impressed. I am sure my father will be, too, when I write and tell him how kindly I have been treated."

Thranduil seemed very pleased with my choice of words. "I hope you enjoy the entertainments I have chosen. My people look forward to showing you're their skills, particularly during the tournament."

I'd been to a Renaissance Faire back in my world, and found the tournament event fascinating. Perhaps it would be just as fun to watch here, as it had been there.

"I also have a few gifts for you, my lady," Thranduil continued, motioning towards three _elleths_ who approached from nearby. "Pray accept these as a symbol of friendship between our Realms."

The first _elleth_ came forward, a small box in her hands. She quickly opened it and offered the box to me. Inside was a blue stone the size of my thumb. It looked like a sapphire, only it had what seemed to be a star in the center. It wasn't in any kind of setting, but it was very beautiful.

"Pray give this to your fair sister, the Evenstar," Thranduil said with a nod of his head.

I accepted the box, and carefully passed it into Ethelwen's hands. Then, a second _elleth_ came forward. Inside this box was a bracelet of shining silver, with a single, tiny teardrop stone set in it.

But it wasn't any ordinary stone. This one seemed to be made of pure starlight, and it was the loveliest, most delicate thing I'd ever seen. It literally took my breath away.

"Had it not been for you, Thorin Oakenshield would not have returned my late beloved wife's gems to me," Thranduil whispered. "For that, I would like to express my gratitude by giving you one of those gems."

Glorfindel's gasp was soft, but I could still hear it. I, too, gasped, for I knew the significance of this gift. Thranduil had longed for these sparkling gemstones for decades; they had been in the grasp of a Dwarf King, the lair of a dragon, and in Thorin's possession until the friction between Men, Dwarves and Elves had been smoothed over. For him to give even a tiny one away so soon after getting them back was beyond what anyone could imagine.

I swallowed hard, thinking carefully. "Sire, I know how much these mean to you," I softly answered him. "I do not think that this is a gift that I can be worthy of. Should it not go to your son, to give to his future bride, if they belonged to his mother?"

Carefully, I turned to look at my host, expecting him to be offended or angry. Instead, he simply gave me a look of understanding, which I did not anticipate.

"This is true, my lady," he admitted, "But I know that your words to Thorin during his quest caused his heart to change. He returned these gems without much hesitation, as a token of peace and friendship. For preventing future conflicts between myself and the King Under-the-Mountain, I bestow this upon you."

"Then I humbly accept," I said, reaching out to take the box. "Thank you, Sire."

The third _elleth_ came forward after Ethelwen had taken the bracelet from me. This box was a larger one, containing a headdress for Lord Elrond crafted from some of the finest gems in Mirkwood. I didn't think my father would ever wear it, but I accepted it with polite words of gratitude.

Afterwards, the ball went on rather pleasantly. Thranduil occasionally engaged me in conversation, asking how I like one _elleth's_ gown, or about my lessons in Rivendell. I spoke to him about all that, as well as answered his inquiries about Lady Galadriel, Arwen, and even the Twins.

For some reason, the topic of Estel and Gilraen never came up. I tried not to feel offended, and very much hoped that it wasn't an intentional slight on Thranduil's part.

I was up quite late, eating, dancing, and even indulging in a glass or two of wine. Thranduil really did have very good taste in wine.

When I fell into bed, I was slightly tipsy, and in a wonderful mood. It had been one of the best evenings I'd had in quite some time.

* * *

AN: I hope that everyone had a very happy holiday –and if I don't post before then, Happy New Year!

Many thanks to those who have stuck with me throughout this long story (which will get longer still), and a warm welcome to those who have recently joined us.

2020 should be an interesting ride!


	39. From One Realm to Another

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

* * *

A belated happy 2020 to everyone, and a Happy Lunar New Year to those who follow the lunar calendar.

I'm sorry for not posting sooner, but the holidays were busy, and so are things at work. Unfortunately, this means that writing has taken a bit of a backseat to all that. But here is a new chapter, which I hope was worth the wait.

Enjoy, and please don't forget to review.

* * *

 **Chapter 39: From One Realm to Another :**

Our stay in Mirkwood was enough to make my head spin, due to the sheer amount of events that had been planned.

After the ball, I began to wonder if I had enough suitable clothing for the rest of our visit. But when I asked, Ethelwen assured me that it would be fine, for she had anticipated this sort of likelihood, and could modify any piece of clothing into something elegant with a few hours and a needle.

Thankfully, Thranduil gave us a few days to recover from the ball, for the next event scheduled was a tournament, and he wanted to allow those participating time to rest and squeeze in a bit more practice.

I admit, I was nervous about the tournament, for I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I'd been to one back home –it had had jousting and archery contests, as well as sword fights and falconry. But men had been hurt while participating, and I was terrified that I might have to watch someone get carried off the field on a stretcher.

Much to my relief, there was no jousting (there was no room for it), but the contests in archery, sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, and knife fighting had me alternating between holding my breath in worry, and cheering loudly for the participants.

I had seen archers and fighters practice in Rivendell, but with my busy schedule, it did not happen often. But observing a practice session was vastly different from watching a contest. During the archery contest, each of the archers were constantly splitting each other's arrows, in an effort to hit the center of the target. The knife and sword battles created sparks when blades met, and I found myself praying that no one walked away with fewer fingers or limbs than when they started.

I was especially pleased to see female contestants mixed with the male, but somehow not really surprised. After all, Tauriel had risen to be Head of the King's Guard, so it would only make sense that there would be female warriors, or females who did it as a hobby.

As the King's guest, I was given one of the seats of honor. In the stands, my chair was to Thranduil's right, and as each contest was won, I had the task of presenting a prize to the winners. These tended to be pouches of coin, or finely worked leather belts with a beautifully sheathed knife or sword.

That night, after the tournament had ended, a great feast was held. Again, a steady flow of elegantly prepared food drifted past our chairs, with Thranduil himself serving us from large roasts of boar, venison, and beef. There was even roast suckling pig, something I'd never seen except in history or Christmas movies.

In the days that followed, there were more feasts, more elaborate balls, and even a few plays. One of the pieces performed was the tragic story of Luthien, the Elf Maiden who fell in love with a mortal. I wondered if it had been chosen because I was a human girl living with Elves, or some other factor, but decided it might just be a simple choice they made.

The play was well-performed, and even though I ended up getting teary-eyed for most of it, I rather enjoyed the presentation. Afterwards, I went to meet everyone involved in it, and praised them for their efforts.

On the days when no events were occurring, I had meals with my friends, shopped a little with Hithil and Ethelwen, and occasionally had a quiet evening where I did nothing but read a book by a fireplace, with a plate of delicious snacks and something soothing to drink.

Not that it was all fun and games. I knew that Thranduil often invited Glorfindel, Gandalf and even Balin to a private meeting, where a great deal of political maneuvering likely went on. I never heard of shouting or arguments of any kind occurring, so I assumed that it was going fairly well, especially since Glorfindel wasn't going around looking like he was ready to attack someone.

Gandalf eventually pulled me aside one day, while the others were resting one afternoon, to tell me what was going on behind closed doors. "For I do not like the idea of you not being aware of matters that might potentially concern you," he said.

Apparently Thranduil really _did_ want a marriage alliance, but Gandalf suspected it was a desperate grasp, even for him. My wizard friend guessed, probably correctly, that the King only wanted a means to keep his son at home, rather than running wildly around Middle Earth.

"Thranduil loves his son very much, and is fearful of what might happen to him," Gandalf explained. "I suppose he thinks a marriage with a suitable young lady will keep him here, instead of galloping around on horseback. I also suspect Thranduil is willing to get any female he can, Elf or mortal, in his vain hopes to control his son."

I felt a small pang of sadness as Gandalf sighed and shook his head. "But I know Prince Legolas well, and he has his mother's free spirit. There will be a time when he finds a bride, but it will not be soon…or by his father."

Gandalf went on to say that Glorfindel flat-out refused any attempts at talk of a marriage. Apparently Lord Elrond was firmly against a political match for myself or Arwen, and would only condone a marriage that consisted of a love-match.

Of course, _that_ wouldn't last, once he found out about Arwen and Estel…

Still, the visit went smoothly. Gifts from my foster father were bestowed on Thranduil by Glorfindel, and vice versa. I, too, received several more gifts from the King, all of which were presented with a great deal of grace from Thranduil's own hands.

What really raised my opinion of Thranduil, though, was his civil behavior towards Ethelwen.

I willingly admit that I very much expected the King of Mirkwood to treat my friend poorly, simply because she was not 'nobility.' Instead, I was happy to find her treated as she should be: my friend, confidant, and supporter.

Occasionally, after I had received an 'official' gift from Thranduil, we would return to my rooms to find a box or two there, with Ethelwen's name written on a paper tag. Her gifts weren't expensive or elaborate, but they were clearly a kind gesture –a few necklaces or bracelets for her to wear, as well as beautifully-made fabric for gowns.

Ethelwen was just as surprised at the gestures, and made a point of wearing one of her gifts whenever we were in Thranduil's presence. The knowing look in his eyes told me that he recognized this, and a few servants subtly indicated that Thranduil himself had a hand in choosing Ethelwen's presents. That only impressed me even more, and greatly raised my opinion of him.

By the last two weeks of my stay in Mirkwood, most of my feelings about Thranduil had changed. I did not think of him as a friend, exactly, but I began to get a feeling of understanding towards him. And thinking back to my old life and what I had observed of royal behavior, it finally hit me: Thranduil was acting like the British royals had, over a century ago.

It was odd to compare him to them, but things began making a lot more sense, at least to me. It was a term called 'public faces,' which was when a very important personage kept a cool, polite face in public, while hiding their real emotions behind a smooth mask. The British monarchy had practiced this art to perfection, though they were slowly starting to show a bit more warmth in public.

However, the British family had worked hard to appear sophisticated and elegant, but also somewhat approachable, in spite of their calm exteriors. Thranduil had rather taken it a dozen steps further, coming off as rude, arrogant, and cold as ice. Was it any wonder most people didn't like him, though they did grudgingly respect him as a good ruler?

My realization of this had come slowly, but when it did, I began to warm up to him. I think this change in my behavior startled him a little, but it also seemed to soften him just a little bit. I swore that I actually saw the _tiniest_ smile on his face once or twice, while we were chatting.

As the visit wound down to a close, Thranduil decided to spare us another ball or event. Instead, it was mere a fine feast, with a final round of gift giving on all sides. Even Balin received something –an Elvish knife, small enough to hide in a boot or up his sleeve. He later joked to me that he would probably only use it to cut up apples or other fruits, but I think he also appreciated the gesture.

The day we departed Mirkwood, Thranduil came to see us off, with only a few of his courtiers in attendance. He bid us farewell, and politely requested that I return again in the future. I must have surprised Glorfindel with my very polite agreement to do so, but I meant it. I _did_ want to get to know the Elf King better, especially after he made a point of kissing the back of my hand in farewell. It was a sweet gesture, and I rewarded him with a genuine smile of thanks.

In turn, he gave a slight bow and a small uplift in the corner of his mouth that could almost pass as a smile.

On that high note, my companions and I were off to Erebor.

* * *

"Balin, _please_ tell me Thorin is not going to spend half his treasury on entertainments like we had in Mirkwood," I said to him, as we headed out onto the road. "I've had more than my fill of them."

From atop his pony, which pranced happily beside Shan, Balin chuckled. "Sorry, my girl, but I know for a fact that Thorin fully intends to welcome you with as much enthusiasm as you received here, if not more. You can be sure there will be a large amount of food, festivities, and fun to be had in Erebor."

I was able to put a smile on my face, but inside, I was wincing. ' _Seriously, how do royals and dignitaries put up with these things on a constant basis_?'

Yes, I know it sounded snobby, but after being wined, dined, and entertained in several major realms in Middle Earth, I was starting to get worn out by it all. Some people love being the center of attention, but that wasn't me.

' _I'm like a hobbit that way. Give me a warm fire, a good book, something to nibble and sip on, and I'm happy_.'

Our journey was a silent one, with Farion once again serving as our guide. A patrol had been sent out a few days before, to ensure there were no spiders in the vicinity, and to act as silent guards during our travels.

We reached the border in a few days, without incident, and at the edge of the forest, I bid a kind farewell to Farion and his retinue, before they faded into the woods.

Then it was on to Dale.

* * *

Someone had clearly written or sent a messenger ahead, because the entire population of Dale had shown up to greet us.

Glancing around, I was impressed at what had been accomplished in the years I had been here. The walls had been completely rebuilt, and stood high against possible invasion. I could see a few full rooftops and smoking chimneys poking up above the walls. The huge wooden gates stood open with half the inhabitants spread like a flood before them, while the other half remained inside.

And right smack in the center of those gates stood Bard the Bowman and his family.

As I rode closer, my blue gown rippling in the summer breeze, I was surprised at how they had all changed. Bard seemed the same, though there were a few more worry lines in the corners of his eyes, and a few strands of silvery hair dancing about in the wind. His clothing quality had improved, though I wondered if he'd donned it willingly, or if his daughters had forced him into the finery, because of the occasion.

Bain, Sigrid and Tilda were changed, too.

Bain had shot up at least three feet, now at the same height of his father –and Bard was not a short man. Bain also had his father's handsome, chiseled looks, which when combined with his slightly curled hair and glint of humor in his eyes was enough to wring any young girl's heart.

Sigrid was a woman, in every sense of the word at twenty years old or more. Her shoulders were pulled back, her head tilted into the wind, full of confidence and pride in herself. The deep brown dress she wore was of good quality, and added an air of maturity to her. I didn't see a man at her side, but I hoped she was being courted.

' _Of course, if she decides to stay single, Bard probably won't mind_.'

Tilda, however, surprised me the most. With all the years that had passed, she was no longer in that awkward place between childhood and teenager. Now, she was at the age where girls were being courted, or married and ready to have children.

' _It's always hard, when you realize a child is grown_ ,' I thought mournfully, thinking of Estel. My foster brother was almost fully grown now, and I had a feeling that he would not be in Rivendell very much in the near future.

My little friend had clearly forgotten about dolls, but not about clothes. While Sigrid's sensible side showed in her dress, Tilda had clearly created something in the Elvish fashion, with flowing sleeves, a loose waist and a skirt that fell gracefully down to just above the tops of her shoes. Even though it was a dusty blue color, the design made it very tasteful and elegant. Sigrid had been a promising seamstress when I'd left; if she had kept to that trade, it was quite possible that she'd helped her sister craft her gown.

' _I guess I had quite the impact on her when I was here_.' Whether that was a good thing or not remained to be seen.

As planned during our ride from Mirkwood, Glorfindel rode to my left, and Balin to my right. Ethelwen was directly behind Balin, with Gandalf to her left and the supply carts trailing behind, all of us surrounded by our guards.

Up through the cheering crowd we rode, causing me to experience a major sense of déjà vu. However, as I looked closer, I realized the people looked happier, healthier, and more prosperous. The trade treaties between Dale, Erebor and Mirkwood were clearly going well for them.

At the gates, Bard actually gave a warm smile as he approached us, walking past my guards as they slowly and carefully made way for him. "My lady," he said with a bow. "We welcome you once again to Dale. May I help you down, so that I may escort you to the Hall? We have a feast ready for you and your companions."

After he helped me dismount, Bard escorted me to his now-grown children. Bain gave a very nice bow, though his eyes kept straying towards the horses. I had no doubts about his future: Bard was probably training him to take over leadership of Dale, but the young man's heart clearly belonged to horses. I hoped that Bard would let Bain do what made him happy, rather than follow in his father's footsteps…though he might be able to do both, if he tried.

Sigrid dipped into a curtsey, while Tilda shifted energetically from one foot to the other. Finally, after following her elder sister's example, Tilda reached out and pulled me into a tight hug, a dazzling smile on her pretty face.

"I've missed you, Allie," she whispered into my ear.

That really made me feel guilty, but only for a second. I had sent letters over the years, and received them as well; in them, Tilda had asked that I visit, but travel in Middle Earth was definitely not like travel in my world. There were no planes, trains or cars; when someone went for a 'visit,' they tended to make it last a long time, to get the most out of it. After all, when would they get the chance to do so again?

But here I was, looking at Tilda's sweet face, and wondering if she had a suitor yet. Sigrid was more handsome than pretty, but hers was a face that would stay attractive well into old age.

"I've missed you, too, Tilda," I whispered back. "I hope your dolls stayed well-dressed for a long time?"

She laughed while pulling away, so that she could put her arm through mine. "They did. I've actually kept them as models for the gowns Siggy and I make, for the women of Dale. We manage our own shop."

As she talked, Tilda began leading me to Hall. When I had last visited, it had been in a horrible, rundown state, with little furniture and only a big fire in the center to warm and light it.

Today, the walls were new grey stone, the roof a cream-colored rock in the shape of a dome. Inside, tapestries hung between stone pillars carved with vines and flowers, each wall-hanging telling part of the story of the town. The floor was a simple, polished wood stained a dark brown that provided an air of elegance. It was a lovely building, clearly crafted by Men, Elves, and Dwarves.

Tilda's words reached my brain just as we walked through the Hall's front doors. "Gowns _and_ a shop?" I asked. "So you both took my advice and started your own business? Good for you!"

She blushed. "Well, Papa isn't sure whether he should be pleased about it or not," she softly confessed, glancing over her shoulder at her father. "He's happy we have our own income, but fears that our being too 'independent' keeps suitors away."

There was a knowing glint in her hazel eyes. "Though, Siggy does have a young man who is interested in her. He's a weaver, and a good one. They like each other, but are waiting to see what Papa thinks before going too much further."

"Tilda!" Sigrid hissed, having overheard us. "Enough!"

By then, we had approached some giant wooden tables, all of which had chairs scattered around them, and food spread out on every bit of surface available. I stared at the bowls of stew, roasted pigs, and legs of beef or venison. It was quite different from the simple stew served to me the first time I'd visited.

' _Yes, Dale must be doing very well, to have made this feast_.'

Bard came forward again, leading me to a particularly large chair. "My lady, as you can see, we have put together a finer meal than what you previously had during your first journey here. We hope you enjoy it, as well as our most skilled musicians as you dine."

Those who had followed us inside grabbed a seat, while others began taking food out to the people who couldn't make it into the Hall. Bard, who took a seat to my left, explained that today was a 'holiday' to celebrate my arrival, and everyone was going to feast, enjoy the music, and dance if they chose to.

"I regret to say that I promised King Thorin that I would pass you on to Erebor as soon as you have eaten and rested," he said, looking as though he wished to do the opposite. "But I do hope you will visit us soon. Tilda has been saving all her dress designs to show you, and Sigrid wishes to talk to you about things she will not tell her poor father."

Looking over my right shoulder, I saw Ethelwen talking with Sigrid, who sat across from her. Balin, perched two seats over from mine, was conversing with Bain about something.

"And how goes your son?" I asked, glancing back at my host as I accepted a cup of white wine from a server. "He's grown quite handsome, as your daughters have grown quite lovely."

Bard sighed, but did not reply until after a server had placed a large slab of beef steak on his plate. "I am not worried about Bain. He loves his horses, but knows the people expect him to take over after me. But I will not allow him to forsake his happiness, so I allowed him to train with the beasts for a few years. I think he has hopes of keeping his own horses in the future, to ride out whenever his burdens get too heavy."

There was a sadness in his voice as he spoke, as though he could see his son's future. Bard clearly loved his boy, and wanted the best for him; whether that coincided with the best future for Dale was the question.

Bard's dark eyes drifted over to his daughters, who were seated further down, on the other side of Bain. "I confess that it is my girls I worry about most. They earn a good living, but I do want them married and settled down with children of their own. I fear I am trapped between wanting them to live their lives, and the lives I want for them."

I smiled and put a hand on his arm. "That is the way of parents. But yours is a unique situation, Bard, since the future of Dale also hangs in the balance. Your son could be a great leader, like you, and take Dale into a prosperous, golden future. But that will only happen if _he_ wants that life. If he truly hates it, or does not want it, any choices he makes will be full of resentment and anger, which would destroy everything you've tried so hard to build here. You must think of that, and balance it with Bain's desires and choices."

Glancing over at his daughters, I had to hide a chuckle. "Your daughters, though, clearly know what they want, and how they want to live their lives. They are strong, independent, and smart. What more could you ask of them? Well, other than a marriage and children, but it should be _their_ choice, whether or not to give up what they have worked so hard to build, and love very much to do."

The look Bard gave me wavered between frustration and amusement. "You are too clever for your own good, Allie," he said, reverting to my nickname. "However, I'm not as blind or as distracted by town business as the girls believe. I know of their suitors, though whether things go further than courting remains to be seen. If they choose marriage, I will only hope that their husbands do not ask them to give up their livelihoods."

"Then make sure you all sit down together and have a long chat about it," I suggested. "Ensure that the man they choose is smart, and willing to let them be who they are."

Then Balin was calling to Bard, asking about the beef being served, and if there was more of it. From there, talk turned towards food trade with Erebor, back to business as usual.

* * *

After the meal, my party was led out to where our fed-and-watered horses waited. With a (temporary) farewell to Bard, his family, and the townspeople, Balin led us towards Erebor.

To my immense disappointment, Thorin had done exactly as Balin described. A spectacle awaited us, though it was smaller than the one that had greeted me on my first visit here.

A crowd of Dwarves, including Thorin, waited on a large wood dais, all dressed in their finest. I saw quite a bit more jewelry than before –silver, gold, gemstones and such, all set in necklaces, rings, headpieces, and even decorative beads threaded through hair and beards. The metalworkers and jewelers had been busy.

Besides Thorin, I saw Dwalin, Balin's brother, as well as Fili. The Dwarf Prince was dressed in deep brown heavily trimmed in gold, which complimented his blonde beard and hair. Beside him was a rather pretty, older female Dwarf, who had hair several shades darker than his. The family resemblance between Fili and her was unmistakable, so I knew it had to be his and Kili's mother, Princess Dis.

To my shock, Kili and Tauriel were there, too. At their feet was stood a young boy, still a toddler, with Kili's dark hair and bright blue eyes. A baby sat crowing happily in Tauriel's arms, with her auburn hair and hazel-green eyes. I couldn't tell if the babe was a boy or girl, but the little thing was clearly in a good mood.

I tried to hide my confusion. Why hadn't they told me about their children? I had written several times, but gotten no response. ' _Well, of course not. New parents are way too exhausted and busy to write letters_.'

Still, I'd have liked to have heard from them once in a while, especially about something like _this_!

We stopped a good distance from the dais to dismount, and from there, Glorfindel escorted me up to greet the Dwarf King. I could tell my guardian wasn't happy about it, though, and I guessed (possibly correctly) that he still was very upset about Thorin's proposal all those years ago.

' _Thorin's probably forgotten all about that_ ,' I assured myself.

His few letters to me had never been romantic, nor had he ever hinted again at marriage. By now, there was probably a nice Dwarf woman in his life, one that he would soon marry and produce heirs with.

' _Though I do feel sorry for Fili, since he'll no longer be heir to the throne when that happens_.'

Holding out my hand, I smiled as Thorin took it. I expected a chaste kiss, like ones Thranduil had given…but I was wrong. Though it looked entirely innocent and very brief, I felt his lips linger just a bit too long, and felt his thumb gently stroke the back of my hand. His blue eyes, different from the ones I had seen in Galadriel's Mirror, were too warm and very intense.

I kept my smile firmly in place, but my insides quivered. Thorin Oakenshield still had feelings for me. Any hope I had for a simple, friendly visit had gone, for I knew that this time, he fully intended to win my heart.

* * *

-AN: Review?


	40. Return to Erebor

AN: I own nothing from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_.

* * *

Nothing to say in this author's note. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review. Thanks.

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Return to Erebor :**

Somehow, I kept my discomfort hidden as Thorin proceeded to make a speech about my arrival. He welcomed me and my travel companions, and said everything else that was proper, but I wasn't paying much attention. My brain was too busy trying to come up with ways to fend off the Dwarf King's growing affections while I was here.

My head spun with ideas. Could I possibly stay a week or so in Dale? Or visit Kili and Tauriel for a night or two? Going back to Mirkwood was not an option, but staying in Dale for a while was a good idea. I should bring that up to Glorfindel later.

Thorin's speech wasn't a long one, and when he finished, I was forced to thank him for his invitation to once again visit. I voiced my eagerness to see the progress they had made in rebuilding his kingdom, and to renew my friendships with those I had previously left behind. I saw a tiny spark in Thorin's eye, and wondered if I'd chosen my words poorly, or he had misinterpreted them.

I felt Glorfindel stiffen, but as he spoke to Thorin, there was no hint of anger. That worried me, as I would have preferred my guardian's anger compared to the cold, composed tone he used to thank Thorin for his hospitality. Knowing him, Glorfindel was probably making excuses for us to leave Erebor sooner rather than later.

' _Or he's possibly finding ways to ensure that I am never alone with Thorin for more than five minutes_.'

That was okay with me. I'd already had Thorin propose, and Thranduil suggest a union with Rivendell. I did _not_ need a repeat with Thorin on this trip!

Then Balin stepped forward, and was greeted with cheers from the crowd and hugs from his loved ones and friends. His brother pushed forward to embrace him, while Fili and Kili happily clapped hands with him. Even Princess Dis caught him up in a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Alyssa," Tauriel called to me, her voice soft in the cheering crowd of Dwarves. "Welcome back to Erebor."

I didn't have time to return her greeting, as Thorin motioned for us to follow him inside.

* * *

The Mountain was quite different from when I had last visited.

Outside, the rubble had been cleared away, and the gates fully mended. Even the carvings had been completed, and two marvelously crafted, enormous Dwarves knelt before the great doors, a symbol of Erebor's greatness and power.

The interior of the Mountain was just as impressive. All of the broken walkways had been repaired or torn down and replaced with new ones. Each path was wide enough for two or three Dwarves, and a few even had guardrails, to prevent falls. All of them had beautiful carvings, some of which had been painted bright, eye-catching colors. The pathways on the main floor had been completed, too, and just as beautifully decorated.

As we walked, Thorin explained that he did not wish to make me uncomfortable with long speeches and official welcomes, as he had done before. "Besides, you are a great friend to many here, and in Dale. There's no need for more than a warm welcome, a few feasts and some entertainment."

I had a feeling he was going to change his tune, once Balin was done describing how I had been treated in Mirkwood.

To my surprise, Thorin dismissed the crowd, including his nephews, sister, and friends, so that we could rest before the feast he'd ordered for tonight. It was early afternoon yet, but a rest would be much appreciated on my part.

I was sad to see Kili and Tauriel leave, but Thorin assured me that they were staying at the Mountain for a week, so I could spend time with them whenever I wished. I was happy to hear that he had made up with his younger nephew, and seemed to accept Kili and his family back into his good graces. But how far those 'graces' went was something I would have to ask around about later.

Gwyn, who had been my attendant in Erebor, was waiting to take me to the exact same wing I had stayed in before. She exchanged friendly greetings with Ethelwen, and escorted us both to our rooms.

To my surprise, there were vases of fresh flowers scattered about, the air scented with something pleasant, possibly coming from the candles burning in the sconces around the rooms. Ethelwen took a sniff, and a pleased look came across her face.

"Very nice," she commented, looking closely at a nearby burning candle.

Gwyn smiled. "The candles come from Dale," she explained. "An herbalist and a candle maker married, and came up with these a year or two ago. Many here in Erebor have grown very fond of using their candles. There are times where we have to wait months for more, but it is worth it, in the end. The caverns smell much nicer these days."

As Ethelwen and I unpacked, Gwyn went and fetched a large tray of hot and cold foods for us, as well as a stack of notes addressed to me. I wondered who could be writing me, but as I broke seals and read through each one, I saw that they were mostly invitations from friends. Bard and his children wanted me to visit soon, for a full tour around the city to see how it had been improved. Kili and Tauriel wanted me to join them for a picnic lunch with their children in the next day or two, and Princess Dis wanted to "get to know one another better" over tea.

I tried not to read between the lines of that last invite, and only assumed that she approved of my friendship with her sons and her brother.

Ethelwen insisted that I nap, while she wrote out my acceptance of the invitations. She promised to find out the schedule Thorin had drawn up for my stay, and plan out my visits accordingly.

"You're wonderful," I said, watching in amusement as her cheeks turned pink. "No, I mean it. When it comes to traveling and events like this, you're so much steadier and more organized than I am. I don't know how I could ever show my gratitude to you for all you've done for me."

Her blush turned to a soft, sweet smile. "Everything I do for you, I do out of love, dear one. I have watched you learn and grow, and I have grown fonder and prouder of you every day since. You may have come to us a full-grown woman, but you were not fully _yourself_. In your years of learning in Rivendell, you have come into your true potential as a beautiful, kind, understanding person."

We hugged then, and I almost felt as though my heart was being enveloped by a warm, bright light. It might have been my imagination, but I liked to think that Ethelwen was sending her affection for me through the Light all Elves carried inside.

When we separated, I felt as though I were floating, my heart full of joy and love. No matter what happened, like a good sister, protector and best friend, Ethelwen was going to be there. If there was a threat, she'd take it down; if there was going to be some sort of confrontation or encounter with Thorin, she would find a way to get me out of it.

A few moments later, I was the center of a cyclone that was Ethelwen, who undressed me, made me eat a light snack, and tucked me into bed for a rest. Then I was drifting off to sleep, my ears picking up the sounds of her moving around the rooms.

An hour later, she gently shook me awake, and offered me a golden brown dress, along with a simple gold headpiece, and a gold rose pendant dangling on a gold chain. I approved of the choice, and was allowed a quick wash before being dressed.

"Are you sure I don't need anything more elegant?" I asked, slipping into the gown.

Ethelwen gave me an amused, and somewhat understanding smile. "Gwyn informed me that tonight's feast is not going to be a grand one. In a few days, there will be a much greater meal. For now, enjoy the peace while it lasts."

I agreed with her on that, and said so.

Gwyn awaited us in the corridor outside my suite, and promptly curtsied as she announced that the rest of my travel companions were already in the Great Hall. There would be no grand entrance, she assured me; she would simply lead me to my chair, and then the meal would begin.

Grateful for the subtly, I followed her down the hallway.

* * *

As I took my seat at the head table, I could tell that, even though it was going to be rather 'casual,' the evening's feast was going to be a fine meal. It wasn't going to be like the grand ones Thranduil had held for me, but I was fine with that –I preferred the warm atmosphere, and the great amount of laughter, joy and excitement that filled the air.

Listening to those around me talk, joke, and laugh, I couldn't help comparing the ways of Elves and Dwarves celebrated.

Thranduil's palace had been full of fine elegance and beauty, the feasts quiet and reserved. It reminded me of Jane Austen's books, or Downton Abbey, with tables full of cut crystal, china, gold, silver, and many forks and knives. Conversation was quiet, the laughter muted; even the sounds of utensils on plates was quiet. Any music being played was gentle and delicate, like water falling atop a lake, or birds singing in the trees.

Here in Erebor, I smiled at how loudly the Dwarves laughed at each other's jokes, or how openly they showed their enjoyment of their food and drink. Jokes filled the air, as did the clanks of silverware, and goblets being heavily thumped onto the tabletop. Even the musicians in the far corner played loudly, to be heard about the large crowd of attendees.

It was a lively song, too, that could be danced to, if you wanted. But no one was dancing… not yet, at least.

To my left, Thorin was graciousness itself. He asked how I was fairing in Rivendell, and what I was doing to keep myself busy. I was happy to tell him of my visit to Lothlorien, and how kindly Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn treated me. I told him of meeting Arwen there, and how fond we had grown of each other in so short a time.

"I'm glad you have found more family, to love and be loved by," he said, offering me more wine, which I declined. "Do you call one another 'sister,' now?"

I smiled. "Yes. Arwen is as good and kind a sister as anyone could ask for, and we write each other as often as we can."

Thorin seemed puzzled as a passing server offered a plate of cooked venison. "Did Lady Arwen not return to Rivendell with you?" he asked, leaning back in his chair as he was served from the platter.

"No, she decided to stay in Lothlorien for a while longer," I replied, smiling at Gwyn, who came to refill my water goblet. "I do miss her, but she loves her grandmother. Given the distance between Rivendell and Lothlorien, I think she wanted to stay as long as she could."

He shifted a little in his chair. "Does Lord Elrond mind his daughter being so far away? He must miss seeing her and having her home."

The look in his eyes made me more than a little nervous. There seemed to something hidden in Thorin's words, and I could only guess what that was. Could he be hinting that Lord Elrond would miss me a great deal if I moved here?

I tried to hide my unease by turning my gaze towards my food, which was starting to grow cold. "He does miss her," I calmly replied, cutting up a slice of meat. "But he knows she will return one day, and it eases his heartache a little."

"I imagine that letters from her help as well," Thorin commented, shifting his gaze towards me. "As I'm sure his letters to _her_ help ease the pain of missing _him_."

Yes, that was definitely where the conversation was going. Thorin was not going to be subtle in this. As I had learned on my previous visit, Dwarves were bold when it came to courtship, and I had a feeling he was going to do whatever he could to win me over this time.

A glitter of golden hair drew my attention, and I saw Glorfindel staring intensely in Thorin's direction. He undoubtedly had heard our topic of conversation, and was clearly unhappy about it.

I also had no doubt that my guardian would do everything possible to end Thorin's hopes of a marriage quickly, even if it caused a diplomatic incident.

* * *

Sitting back in his chair, Thorin smiled at the sight of his nobles feasting and enjoying themselves. The air was filled with laughter, talk, and joy, as it always was whenever there was a gathering here in the palace, but this time, it was different. It was the first time in more than five years that Thorin found himself feeling at peace.

And it had to do with the presence of the young woman sitting beside him.

For the past five years and more, Thorin had distracted himself as best he could with rebuilding his realm. At first, endless meetings with craftsmen, artisans, stonemasons and merchants, to name a few, had filled his days. Plans had to be made carefully, to prevent cave-ins, and creating comfortable homes for his people had been his top priority.

After that, Thorin had turned his attention towards the construction of new walkways running through the enormous caverns, as well as designated areas for those in working in the more dangerous crafts, such as metal, glass and armor. Certain workers required more space than others, and he inevitably had to deal with arguments (and occasional fights) to form solutions that satisfied the most people.

Looking at his cup, Thorin smiled a little. The amber liquid within was the product of Alyssa's brilliance –namely, the cooperation between himself, Thranduil, and Bard to replant Dale's orchards. Elves who specialized in growing greenery had been sent with the apple seeds from the Elf King's stores, and planted carefully in nearby fertile soil. Thorin highly suspected the Elves had used some sort of magic to make the trees grow quickly, for it was barely two years before they were large enough to produce fruit.

' _Whatever they did, the results are excellent and delicious_ ,' he thought, taking a sip of the hard cider in his cup. ' _And Dale's brewers know what they're doing_.'

The cider was proving quite profitable on all sides. Thranduil was happy with the share sent to him, as was Thorin and his people. Dale kept a third of it, either for its own people to drink or to send to other towns. Rumor had it that Rohan was going to send a group of traders, to put the cider on their king's table.

Beside him, Alyssa chatted with Balin, who sat across from her. Gandalf was on Alyssa's other side, listening in on their conversation and occasionally chiming in. It warmed Thorin's heart, watching them laugh and exclaim in delight as the dishes changed into the dessert course, and works of sugary confections began going by.

To his immense satisfaction, Alyssa helped herself to several items, like candied fruits and strawberries floating in bowls of sugared cream. A slice of cake made with the juice of apricots and layered with light frosting rested on a fresh silver plate before her.

Thorin carefully chose his favorite sweets, but helped himself to a piece of cake as well. It was the first try by his cooks to make this particular dish, and he was curious about the outcome.

At the first bite, he was very pleased with their work. The cake itself was light and fruity, and the frosting only slightly sweetened. He enjoyed it immensely, and decided to have it served often.

Beside him, Alyssa was enjoying her selections as well, though there was a slightly uncomfortable look on her face. He knew that he was the cause of that discomfort.

' _Again, I move too quickly_ ,' he lectured himself. ' _Again, you court her in the fashion of the Dwarves, forgetting that she is of Men, and living with Elves_.'

He wished there was a way to consult with Gandalf, to ask which way would be best in courting Alyssa. For this time, he very much intended to win her.

' _Patience, that's all_ _I need_.'

It was one of his great failings, being impatient when he wanted something. True, he had waited decades to gain back Erebor, but this was far more urgent. Thorin had been serious when he'd told Balin that he needed a wife and Queen –he was not ancient, but if he was to marry and have children of his own, it must be soon.

' _I do have Fili as my heir, but I would like young ones of my own_ ,' he thought wistfully as he glanced over at Alyssa. ' _And she would make a fine mother_.'

Quickly, he reined in those thoughts. First, he had to win her; then he could propose again. There was a great deal of work to be done, and not much time to do it.

' _But if I'm to succeed, I had better gain some help_.' But from whom?

Balin would gladly see him and Alyssa matched together, but who else would? Gandalf? Certainly not any of the Elves who had accompanied her; they would never offer a single helpful fact or hint.

Perhaps Tauriel would assist him? She was Alyssa's friend, of a sort, and married to his nephew. Bard and his family could be helpful, as they were very fond of Alyssa, and the prospect of having her live so close would be a boon to them, especially Bard's youngest daughter.

A a group of spear fighters took a stance in the center of the room, Alyssa sat straight up in her chair, causing him to smile. The night's entertainment was about to begin.

* * *

When I returned to my rooms, I was not alone. Glorfindel, Gandalf and Ethelwen all gathered in my parlor as I took a seat, struggling to stay awake after all the indulging I had done at the evening's feast.

"It's clear that Thorin still intends to offer for you," Glorfindel stated as he paced back and forth. "I shall have to inform Lord Elrond. Meluir, I will need to borrow your Raven friend to do so."

I yawned widely, though I made sure to hide it behind my hand. "I'm afraid I do not know where she is," I admitted. "She flew off to Erebor after we left Mirkwood, and I have not seen her since. I assume she's with the flock here, but finding her amongst her kind without help will be difficult. You will likely have to ask Balin or Thorin for access to the Raven flock."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I waved a hand at him, cutting him off. "If you wish, I can ask for you to be taken there, to send a message. It should not be difficult, as we are their guests."

Glorfindel's mouth turned downwards into a scowl. "I somehow doubt they will allow us to send messages to Rivendell. I would almost expect Thorin to interfere in that way, so that there are no hindrances in his courtship of you."

"I am sure he will do no such thing," I told him, growing more irritated as time went on. I was tired from our traveling, and from the abundance of food and drink served at dinner. "Thorin has been a gracious host to us before, and I have no doubt he will continue to do so now."

Ethelwen picked up on my mood, and hastily informed them that I was tired, and thus irritable. "It is late, and she needs rest," she stated, looking closely at me. "You know how snappish she gets when she is tired."

Only then did Glorfindel calm down a little. "Forgive me, dear one," he softly apologized. "This can wait until tomorrow. Take some rest this night, and I will come see you when I know your time is free. Sleep well."

I thawed a little as he pressed a kiss to my forehead and left. Gandalf stayed behind a moment, merriment showing in his eyes as he came to wish me a good-night.

"Do not be too harsh on him, Allie," he said, taking one of my hands to give it an affectionate squeeze. "He loves you very much, though I fear that his protectiveness will only become more irritating as your stay here goes on."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I grumbled, throwing a glare at the door, which stood open. "I know Glorfindel is doing what he thinks is best, for me and for Lord Elrond. But Thorin has been nothing but kind to all of us; he would never act in such an underhanded way, like keeping us from sending messages to Lord Elrond."

The gleam in Gandalf's eyes turned slightly dark. "Never say never, Alyssa," he gently chided me. "Even the best people can do terrible things, especially for reasons they believe are good and just. Thus far, Thorin has been honorable; but when it comes to matters of the heart, even the most rational, honorable person can act rashly out of desperation."

Gently squeezing my hand again, the wizard gave me a reassuring smile. "You consider Thorin a friend, but he wishes more. I know you will act carefully during your visit."

Then he was gone, and I was alone with a very upset Ethelwen, who swiftly ran to close and lock the door before returning to my side. She proceeded to rush me into a hot bath of mint-scented water to relax, and when I finished, into a light nightgown.

The entire time she worked, I overheard Ethelwen muttering complaints in Elvish, mostly about how males had no consideration for a lady's needs for rest and relaxation after a long day of travel and such. I found it funny, but hid my amusement, to not anger her further. She must be very upset, to speak so about Glorfindel and Gandalf.

As she tucked me into bed, as though I were a child, Ethelwen promised a hearty breakfast, once I had slept my fill. "Do not worry about someone waking you," she said while blowing out most of the candles. "I will make sure you are undisturbed, unless it is urgent. Now rest. I will see you in the morning."

Then she was gone, leaving a single candelabra of three candles burning in the far corner for light.

Alone with my thoughts, I sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Would it be so bad if I accepted Thorin?" I whispered to myself. "He does love me, or at least cares a lot about me…and I do so want to be loved that way."

Was I being impatient, to want to marry sooner rather than later? But what if I met the one with the intense blue eyes, _after_ I married Thorin? That would be a disaster.

' _If that happened, I would do everything possible to stay loyal to Thorin_ ,' I promised. ' _I won't break my wedding vows_.'

Well, I said that _now_ , but when it came to matters of the heart, people tended to do very stupid, selfish things.

' _And what about the one I saw in the Mirror_?' I wondered. ' _What if the temptation to be with another was so strong, I end up leaving Thorin, breaking his heart_?'

I couldn't bear it, if I ended up doing that to him. He did not deserve it. But if staying with Thorin spared him, it would break the heart of the one I was meant to be with.

"Damn it, this is too hard!" I said, my voice quivering as I tried to hold back tears. "I need help with this, but I don't know who to ask!"

Going to Lord Elrond or Glorfindel was impossible, as was going to any of my Dwarf friends. I was afraid the grudge between Elves and Dwarves would affect any advice they gave me, and that was the last thing I needed.

' _What about Lady Galadriel_?' I pondered. ' _She's pretty open-minded –literally_.'

No, she might reach out to Lord Elrond, and then I'd be back to worrying about whether his judgement was clouded or not.

' _What about the Valar_? _Would they help_?'

It was a good question. It was said that they would occasionally advise or visit those who prayed to them. And since Lord Elrond said they had brought me here, would they answer me, and my questions?

Closing my eyes, I decided to do something I'd sworn not to in Middle Earth –I decided to pray to Middle Earth's higher powers.

* * *

I lay awake for some time, thinking of what to say. I didn't want to say too much, or flatter them with overly-done compliments. But if I didn't praise them enough, would they be angry at my not showing them enough respect?

Finally, I decided on keeping it short and sweet.

' _I don't know what I have done to earn your attention, and to cause you to bring me here_ ,' I thought, closing my eyes. ' _I have not asked for help from You; I have merely tried to be a good person, and listened to the advice of those I have come to respect and love_.'

I took a deep breath. ' _But now I need help. I have looked into Galadriel's Mirror, and believe I have seen the eyes of the one who will be my heart_.'

Sighing deeply, I struggled to think my words carefully. ' _I do not know if Thorin is the one I am meant to be with, but I must know: Should I wait_? _Or should I accept Thorin, if he should again ask to marry me_?'

I know, patience is a virtue, but I was only human, and we are always worried about the amount of time we have on Earth to live our lives. _Of_ _course_ I had the fear that I might not have enough time to have a family; I was used to the belief that women had a 'biological clock,' and that we had to have children by a certain age, or else getting pregnant became chancy, at best.

Was that coming into play now? I knew I would have a very long life, but would my body stay healthy and young, too? If so, for how long? At some point, would I be unable to have children, and if so, when? When I was sixty? Seventy? _Eighty_? Did I want to live that long, wondering when I would find that person with the blue eyes?

I lay there for several minutes, listening to the silence of the room. The only sounds were my breathing, and a faint hiss as the candles sputtered in their tiny pools of melted wax.

Sighing, I rolled over in bed, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. Apparently the Valar weren't going to help me in this matter. ' _Oh, well; at least I tried_.'

* * *

Somewhere in the void between wakefulness, sleep and dreams, voices whispered inside my head. They were gentle, but powerful as they spoke to me.

"You have done well, little one," a female voice said, soft as velvet and bright like the moon and stars. "You desire love and a family; we would be cruel to deny you a reward, after all you have achieved."

"Indeed," a male voice, rough like stone and hot like flame. "You have saved a King of my Children, and for that, I thank you. You have my blessing to wed the Dwarf King, Thorin, if that is your choice, and my word that your true beloved will not cross your path until after the passing of that King."

"Be at peace, little one," the female voice whispered, softly and full of comfort. "Rest well. We hope you will be happy with your choice, whatever it is."

When I woke the next morning, I was confident that what I had heard had been real. I could marry Thorin, if I chose.

The only problem was whether or not this was something I really wanted…or not?

* * *

-AN: Review?


	41. Renewing Friendships

AN: Still don't own anything from _**The Hobbit**_ or _**Lord of the Rings**_ …except for a few posters and figures.

* * *

Here is the newest chapter. Sorry for not posting sooner; things have been busy for me lately.

Enjoy, and please review. Thanks.

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Renewing Friendships :**

"Okay, that happened," I told myself, staring at the golden canopy above my bed as I waited for Ethelwen to appear.

Since I had no idea what time it was, and we were currently sleeping in a mountain, there was no way for me to determine the hour. My body was too tense for sleep, and my brain busy buzzing from what I'd experienced in the night, so I decided to lay awake and think on about it.

First of all, I had permission to marry Thorin, if I chose, coming from one of the highest authorities. I counted that as a win.

The question was: did I _want_ to choose to do it?

' _Well, a girl_ _ **does**_ _like being courted_ ,' I admitted, blushing a little. ' _It makes her feel beautiful, knowing there's someone out there who is attracted to her_.'

I'd never been courted before, and I really did feel flattered by the idea of attention, gifts, and affection. Anyone would.

But maybe it was all of that together that made me think about marrying Thorin? Was I being blinded by all of that, as well as my supposed 'biological clock,' which made me inclined to rush into this?

' _If I'm patient, I'll eventually meet the one with those blue eyes_ ,' I reasoned. ' _I just have to wait._ '

But for how long? Elves were used to time passing by and not caring about it. Dwarves felt the passage of years the way humans did, but their lives numbered in centuries, so they didn't feel the same sense of urgency that Men did.

' _And what if I've already met him_?' I wondered. ' _Tons of people in Middle Earth have blue eyes. Glorfindel, Gandalf, Thorin, Thranduil, even Bard, just to name a few_.'

An image of me marrying Gandalf popped into my head, causing me to simultaneously gag and burst out laughing. No offense to Gandalf, but he really wasn't my type.

"Meluir?" a voice called through my closed door. "Are you awake?"

It was Ethelwen, and she was probably wondering whether I was laughing in my sleep, or being incredibly odd.

I gave one more giggle, then called for her to enter. She did so, bearing a small silver tray with an envelope resting on top. It had my name in a bold, elegant script, and sealed with green wax. I accepted it and cracked the seal.

I was thrilled to find it was an invitation to breakfast with Kili and Tauriel in their quarters. Ethelwen saw my excitement, and smiled as she carefully chose an elegant set of clothing, including a long tunic, shirt, breeches, and boots. The brown material was soft as silk, and shot with thin threads of gold, making it shimmer. Rosebuds were embroidered along the hems of the tunic, as well as the collar.

"I don't think there is a need for any jewelry," Ethelwen declared. "They are your friends; they want to see you and talk about your time apart. Now, go; Gwyn is waiting to take you to them."

A gold ribbon was woven into my braided hair, and I was off, following Gwyn down several hallways into a large cavern that echoed with a child's laughter and a baby's crying.

Gwyn stopped before one of the doors, gave a polite knock, and went inside to announce my arrival. A strained voice replied, and my guide stepped back into the hall, motioning me to enter.

There in the middle of the room sat Kili and Tauriel. Both were dressed in green, their clothing plain, but clean and new. I was relieved to see they looked well-fed and happy, though clearly exhausted from having two young children.

Kili gave a polite bow, but had to rush to catch his eldest, a son, as the youngster unsteadily made his way towards me. The toddler had a big grin on his face as he held his arms out to me, clearly already thinking of me as a friend.

"Forgive him," Kili apologized. "He is a cheerful lad, and thinks well of everyone he meets." He looked over at his wife and gave her an affectionate smile. "He has a good heart, like his mother."

Tauriel's fair face took on a slight pink tinge as she gently bounced the fussy infant in her arms. "Our daughter's name is Amareth," Tauriel said, holding up the baby.

I smiled. "It means 'earth,' doesn't it? Or 'daughter of earth?" It was a very appropriate name for a child born of a Dwarf and an Elf.

The toddling boy gave a small whine, catching my attention. I smiled and knelt down to his level. "And what is your name, sweet one?" I asked, reaching out for him.

Yanking out of his father's grip, the child took three steps and promptly fell into my arms, giggling. I swept the boy up and took a good look at him.

Hair as dark as Kili's made the boy's green eyes, clearly from his mother, stand out even more. His slightly pointed ears, also a gift from his mother, were thus far the only clear sign of his Elf-blood.

And he was unbelievably cute.

"You're _adorable_ ," I crooned to the cheerful youngster in my arms. "I think you're going to do your mother and father proud someday."

Kili beamed like the proud papa he was. "We've named him Thorin, after Uncle," he said, exchanging a look with Tauriel. "But we know that could be confusing, so we're trying to think of a nickname for him."

"Thorin, son of Kili," I whispered, looking into the boy's eyes. "You're very quick on your feet, like an Elf. But I do not think the Dwarves would accept one of their own with an Elf name attached to him."

I thought a moment. "For now, you can be Thorin Fleetfoot. Then, when you are older, we will see."

Little Thorin's parents seemed to think about it, then nodded their acceptance of the childhood name. "Little Fleetfoot," Kili said, reaching to take his son from me. "Yes, it certainly suits him."

Tauriel then offered me her infant daughter, Amareth. I was much more awkward with infants than toddlers, since babies are more fragile, but with a little bit of shuffling, I found myself holding a beautiful baby girl the exact image of her mother, right down to the slightly-pointed ears.

"Hello," I whispered, smiling as a tiny hand reached up and grabbed at my chin. "There will be some who will look down on you and your brother, for you both come from Elves and Dwarves. But do not let that determine who you are. You come from good, strong, kind people, and I know you will do well in life."

I heard a small sound, like a sigh or a whimper, but it did not come from Amareth. I looked up and saw tears in Tauriel's eyes, and wondered if I had said something wrong. Before I could apologize, she reached out and hugged me, nearly squishing her daughter in the process.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You have always been a great friend to us, Allie."

Pulling away to dry her tears, my friend managed a smile. "We had wanted to name her after you, but not without your permission. If we have another daughter in the future, we would like to name her Allie, daughter of Kili."

I couldn't help but be touched by their offer. "I'm not sure I'm worthy of such an honor," I whispered, looking at the gurgling baby in my arms.

A slim, gentle hand on my arm drew my gaze up to Tauriel's bright eyes. "You are," she firmly told me. "You accepted me, even though I was outcast from Mirkwood by my King. You took me, however briefly, as your guard, and ensured I had a happy life with the one I love. That love brought me two beautiful children, and the possibility of more."

Her hand tightened a little, as though she feared I would flee from her. "And of course, if not for you and your fondness for us, King Thorin would never have brought us back into his favor. It took a few years, but Thorin eventually forgave Kili for his marriage to me, and even blessed our union. People say it is Princess Dis's influence on her brother, but they are wrong."

Kili shifted a little, juggling his eldest from one arm to another. "Uncle said that he could not bring me back into the line of succession, and that my children would be excluded, but he still counted us as part of the family. That means we have a bit of money sent to us, once in a while, which we have used to add on to our house. The young ones will have a good place to grow up, they will never go hungry, and they will have a good life in whatever trade they choose."

He looked a little sad. "Mother had always said that we deserved the life of Princes, but Fili and I never thought so. We have never been afraid of work, and providing for our mother was no great difficulty, but I think it saddens her, that I am not able to live inside Erebor as a member of the Royal Family, as she and Fili do."

Little Thorin reached up and grabbed his father's beard, causing him to wince. "But it's not so terrible. Tauriel and I still take the occasional job, guarding merchant carts until they reach Mirkwood. It gives us something to do, and provides a little time away from the babes. It also lets us make some extra coin, though Uncle says he will gladly give us all we want."

Tauriel rolled her eyes and reached out to pry open her son's hand, releasing her husband. "It does us good, earning our own living and taking a day or two away –it helps us keep our sanity. Besides, it isn't often, or for more than a few days, and we alternate, so that one of us is always home with the little ones."

"Well, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters," I said, gazing down at the now-dozing Amareth. "Everyone is healthy, well-fed and well-housed, and loved. What more could you possibly want?"

Then, Kili's stomach growled, causing him to blush as his wife smirked. "Breakfast," they chorused together.

* * *

I enjoyed spending my morning with the young family, though I felt bad that Tauriel had to keep little Thorin from smashing porridge into his hair, and Kili had to hold the baby while he ate. I offered to help with the little ones, but was refused each time.

In spite of the numerous mishaps, breakfast was mostly pleasant, with nothing more serious happening than the baby spitting up once and little Thorin managing to smear jam _all over_ his face. Tauriel looked a bit irritated, but once her son's face was clean, her slight scowl was replaced by a fond smile, and everything was alright again.

Servants came to clear the dirty dishes and replace them with a tray of fruit, as well as slices of cherry pound cake. As Kili struggled to keep his son away from the cake, Tauriel took the baby into the next room for a changing and a nap.

"I think we'll try and leave several years between Amareth and our next babe," Kili said, putting the cake plate high on a shelf, out of the toddler's reach. "Our daughter's birth was unexpected, so now I'm thinking we will have to be more careful."

"You should do what's best for you both," I said, offering little Thorin a toy to distract him. It was a stuffed rabbit, and apparently a favorite, since the boy focused his attention on it and forgot about the cake. "Though I'm sure your mother and uncle wouldn't mind a whole mob of children rushing through the Mountain."

Kili chuckled and patted his son on the head as the tot showed him the toy. "Mother certainly wouldn't. I think she still hopes Uncle will have us move here to the Mountain, but we are happy where we are. The house is on open fields, and we have a stable for a few horses. There is space for the little ones to run and play, a place for our cow, and a coop for chickens near the house."

It did sound nice, and I said so. Kili smiled and offered his son another toy, his cheerfulness turning a little sad. "Fili misses me, but he does come to visit. I think my brother will make a good King, unless Uncle finally manages to wed and produce an heir."

The Dwarf's gaze did not meet mine, but I had a feeling I knew what he was getting at. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see," I said, combing my fingers through baby Thorin's dark hair. "Only time will tell."

* * *

I left Kili and Tauriel in a fairly good mood, and returned to my rooms to find Ethelwen with a small stack of envelopes in her hands.

"Invitations," she said with a smile. "I suggest you read them and accept accordingly."

One was from Princess Dis. She kindly asked that I join her for tea one day soon, if I was not able to do so today, in the hopes of becoming good friends. Since I was curious about meeting Fili and Kili's mother, I thought it a good idea to make time for her.

Another invitation was from Balin, inviting me on a tour of Erebor. He wrote that he knew I'd already seen the Mountain, but much had changed, and he wanted to show me the finished product of everyone's hard work.

The third was from Thorin Oakenshield, inviting me to a private dinner. _Just_ me.

' _So, he's basically asking me on a date_.' That was something that could go very poorly, especially if he was trying to do something romantic.

Of course, for the preservation of my reputation, I couldn't attend a dinner alone with the Dwarf King, especially if he still had strong affections for me.

Sitting down at the desk in my bedroom, I wrote out various replies. I accepted the Princess's and Balin's invitations, though I asked Balin if I could bring Gandalf, Glorfindel, and Ethelwen with me. I figured he wouldn't object, since the more people we had, the merrier the walk might be.

Thorin's invitation required more tact. I told him I was willing to accept it, but firmly stated that I would be bringing a few others with me. The Dwarf King could either accept that, or cancel the dinner altogether.

Ethelwen took my replies, and left me to my own thoughts. Nothing had been planned for the next few days, so I had some time today to rest.

Gwyn arrived in the late afternoon, while I was napping. In her hands, she bore three envelopes, each a response to my notes. Princess Dis was thrilled with my accepting her offer, and asked that I choose a day that suited me best. Balin asked that our tour start somewhat early tomorrow, since it was a quiet day, and he had a much to show me.

Thorin's response was somewhat of a puzzle. He agreed that I could bring a friend or two, but insisted that it be Gandalf or Balin, as well as Ethelwen. There was no mention of Glorfindel. Since there was a chance that Thorin might shift the conversation towards courtship, there was a very major chance that Glorfindel would start throwing punches (or Dwarves) during the meal.

There was no way I could keep Glorfindel from finding out about the dinner, and I knew he would insist on attending. As my guardian, he had every right to do so, and I wrote that on my newest message to Thorin.

When I finished, the note went out with Gwyn, who had remained behind to deliver any other notes that needed to go out. She seemed a little nervous when she saw who I was writing to, but she left without complaint.

I was sitting in my parlor with a book and a cup of tea when Gwyn returned. I accepted the envelope, and cracked the seal. Thorin's note was short, but he acknowledged my points, and decided to cancel the dinner. Instead, he asked to take me on a tour of a special part of the Mountain, with Ethelwen and Balin, as well as Gandalf.

A walk in the open sounded better than a possible romantic dinner. And since there would be three chaperones, one of whom was a wizard who knew how to wield a sword, it would probably be enough for Glorfindel.

I waited to accept the change in plans until tomorrow, for tonight's dinner was going to be in Glorfindel's rooms. And since the meal not only included me and Ethelwen, but also Gandalf, I wanted to bring it up with everyone there.

The meal was small, but wonderfully prepared. Once the dishes had been cleared and a light wine poured, I decided to tell them all about Thorin's invitation.

Nervously clearing my throat I cheerfully announced, "Thorin has invited me, Ethelwen, Balin and Gandalf on a tour in part of the Mountain. I'm not sure when, but it sounds pleasant, don't you think?"

Glorfindel immediately picked up on the fact that he had not been invited, and looked rather put out about it. "I do not like this," he flatly told us.

Before he could speak further, Gandalf decided to interrupt. "It is merely a walk, my friend," the wizard assured him. "And I will be with her, as will her handmaiden. I think, between the two of us, we will be enough to guard her reputation, and prevent Thorin from doing anything too forward."

Clearly not convinced, Glorfindel crossed his arms. "While it could be that I am overreacting, I do not think I am. I have seen the look on the Dwarf King's face –he clearly still desires you as a wife. We must dissuade him from this as soon as possible."

I cleared my throat a little, getting their attention. "I had a dream last night," I whispered. "Two voices that echoed inside my head said that, if I chose to wed Thorin, I would have several decades of happiness. One, a male voice that sounded like fire and steel, referred to the Dwarves as his children."

Gandalf's face went pale. "You were visited by the Valar," he whispered, causing Ethelwen to gasp, while Glorfindel sat back in his chair. "Child, if they give you permission to wed, or have hinted that this marriage was of significance, then you are free to accept the Dwarf King, should he offer to you again. Even Lord Elrond would not forbid it."

Glorfindel perked up a little, frustration written all over his face. "That is true, though your father would certainly do his best to persuade you to refuse. But if marriage to Thorin is your choice, Lord Elrond might soften enough to allow it."

But again, the question swirling around inside my head was: _did I want it_?

Yes, I had "divine permission," but with the long lifespan that lay ahead of me, should I marry now, watching my husband and children age while I stayed unchanged? After Thorin's death, would I leave Erebor, leaving behind my child (or children)?

' _And if I'm involved in the War of the Ring, would this agelessness be lifted, after it ended_? _Or would it linger on_?'

If it did linger, it meant that my True Love was an Elf. Would an Elf accept a mortal (immortal?) woman, widowed after the death of her Dwarf husband? Or would they be disgusted that a Dwarf had bedded me and created a family with me?

And if I did wed an Elf, would I be given permission to go over the Sea, with the Elves, as the Age of Men began?

I had so many questions, I had to present them to the others. Ethelwen admitted to not being wise enough to offer advice, but she did tell me, quite firmly, that if an Elf was put-off by a previous marriage to a Dwarf, then he wasn't worthy of my heart.

Glorfindel's advice I decided to take with a grain of salt, since he was clearly against even the thought of me marrying Thorin. He asked that I wait for the love he knew would happen, and that my patience would be well-rewarded. His gentle voice asked that I not act rashly for a marriage that would end in heartbreak, even if I might be happy for a while.

I glanced over at Ethelwen, and saw a faint glimmer of tears in her eyes. I knew she was imagining what my life would be like, if I married Thorin and had to suffer after his death. I would ask her to stay with me, of course, but I think the idea of me being sad and weeping was depressing her.

But since he was unbiased, as he was friends with people of most of the Middle Earth races, Gandalf was by far the one I chose to listen to.

"I think, from what I have seen of him, that Thorin does truly care for you," he said, holding a hand up to stop Glorfindel's protests. "He offered marriage out of genuine high regard for you –I know, for he looked thoughtful at several critical points during his Quest to reach Erebor. I think he was wondering what you would think of him if he made certain choices, for the wrong reasons. In that, I think you saved his life, and that of his nephews, a debt which he can never repay."

Gandalf waved Glorfindel silent again. "I do not think Thorin is offering marriage out of obligation. His affections are real, and if you choose to accept him, I think you will both be happy. Thorin will make you feel loved, he will do everything to make you feel comfortable here in Erebor, and you will find yourself a new family in Thorin's sister and nephews, as well as with Tauriel."

Then he reached out and took my hands in his. "I think you will make a good Queen, to Thorin and to his people, for you are not a greedy, proud, foolish girl who set out to catch a king. I think you will rule with careful thought and consideration for Men, Dwarf, and Elf alike."

Blushing slightly, I murmured my thanks before excusing myself for bed. I had a great deal to think about, and a message to send in the morning, which might ultimately change my future.

* * *

AN: Review?


	42. Visits Around the Mountain

AN: I still don't own anything Tolkien or _**Lord of the Rings**_. I just own my characters and storyline.

* * *

I am so very sorry for not updating sooner. The world is in chaos, and even though I'm lucky to have a job I can do from home, it hasn't been easy adjusting.

I won't go into details, but let's just say that my time is not my own right now, and it's a bit hard to write these days. But I will try to get to it as much as possible.

With the virus spreading across the globe, I can only cross my fingers and hope that everyone, including my readers, stays home, stays safe, and stays healthy. My thoughts are with all of you and your loved ones.

Please enjoy the chapter. I hope it can be a bit of a distraction from the strange world we currently live in.

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Visits Around the Mountain :**

When I woke, I ate the breakfast Ethelwen brought me, and wrote a note accepting Thorin's invitation for a walk. After the message was sent, I started to get ready for my tour day with Balin and our friends. Ethelwen and I both dressed in loose, comfortable clothing, with no jewelry, and my friend ensured the shoes she chose for me were good for a long day of walking.

The others were waiting in an outer hallway. Balin came to greet me, and as he began chatting, it was quite obvious how happy he was to be back in Erebor.

"There are a number of places I would like to show you, lass," he said, smiling as I started walking beside him. "There have been many improvements and new additions. Many who had fled the dragon have returned, some with their families, to start new lives and new businesses."

The last time I was here, I had seen many destroyed, crumbling structures. At the time, several had been patched back together or repaired somewhat, but not very well. There had been many broken pillars, shattered walls, and buildings that were only two standing walls and a fabric roof.

A _lot_ had changed since then.

I was astounded that so many buildings had been built. They had either been carved into the Mountain, or stone had been brought from rock quarries or from loose rock gathered from building projects. The ones set into hallowed out Mountain cavern walls had fronts made from loose stone, tightly packed and sealed with a substance similar to concrete. Buildings made entirely of loose stone was formed of the same stuff, and supported with thick beams of wood, in case of a cave-in.

There were very few carvings engraved into the structures made of the loose stone pieces, but they had more than made up for it by hanging signs or banners from nails carefully hammered into the walls. Since there was no need to fear rain, wind, or other dreadful weather, the decorations were safe from harm.

Balin was quite happy to point out the great market that was set up in a huge cavern, with sturdy stalls selling everything a shopper could want. Gandalf stopped to look at a stall selling different types of travel gear, while Gwyn began questioning an herbalist. Even Ethelwen managed to find something that turned her head, namely the stalls selling fabrics, ribbons, and threads from Dale.

Ethelwen had a pouch of coins for her and I to share, compliments of Lord Elrond, dangling from her belt. I hadn't touched it in Mirkwood, since King Thranduil had been extremely generous with his gifts, so it was still quite heavy and full.

After a few hours of walking through the caverns, when my belly started rumbling, I offered to pay for the midday meal, since Balin was proving such a wonderful guide. Needless to say, my offer was quickly accepted. ' _Never underestimate the gift of a free lunch to someone_ ,' I thought in amusement.

The tavern we stopped at served us a marvelous meal of whole roast ducks for us to share, mashed potatoes with gravy, and an apple tart that had me wishing I could lick the plate. Everyone had a good helping, though Balin went back for seconds and thirds.

Gandalf noticed and chuckled as the Dwarf sat back in his chair, groaning a little from his meal. "It seems you came away from the Shire with a hobbit's appetite," he teased. "I have not yet begun to understand where all of that food goes, once they eat it."

Balin gave his stomach a pat and grinned. "Right here, my friend. But you do have a point; after watching Bilbo eat, both here and in the Shire, the lad still looks as trim as he did before our adventure."

After lunch, Balin started up the tour again, taking us through various areas of commerce, and neighborhoods where families lived. I was surprised and thrilled to see Dwarf children running about and playing, for I had never seen children of any race except those of Men.

Balin saw my surprise, and a puzzled look crossed his face. "What troubles you, lass?"

I explained that I had only seen children in Dale, but not in any other place I had visited thus far. "For there were no children in Lothlorien or Mirkwood, that I could see, and none in Rivendell. I am a little surprised, but pleasantly so, to see them here."

"Would you like to meet them?" Balin asked.

I shook my head. "No, let them play. Thank you, though."

After we walked a little further, I felt I had to ask something that had been bothering me. "Balin, are Kili and Tauriel truly back in Thorin's good graces?"

A gentle hand reached out and patted my arm. "Yes, lass, they are. Thorin was a bit upset about their marriage, and for a while, even Princess Dis's pleadings wouldn't move him. But when they found out they were expecting a baby, it softened Thorin's anger."

I glanced over and saw an affectionate look on his face. "So, it was their firstborn that brought them back into the family?"

"Aye, it was," Balin said. "Thorin decided, for the babe's sake, to let matters lie and to bring his nephew back into favor. He said the child was innocent, and he does love Kili like a son. Princess Dis is thrilled at having grandchildren, even if their mother is an Elf, but she's moved past that. Kili and his family are now welcome whenever they please, though they live only seven miles away."

Well, that was good news. I was happy that Erebor's royal family was back together, at least partially. "And I'll bet Fili is happy at being able to see his brother," I casually mentioned. "They seemed quite close, when I saw them in Rivendell."

"They are, and both are happy that things have been mended," Balin said, tucking his thumbs into his belt. "Although, Thorin had to give into his Council when they said Kili and his descendants could no longer be part of the line of succession."

I froze mid-step, causing everyone else to stop behind me. "What? Why?"

He sighed and gently took my hand, carefully leading me further along the path we were following. "He didn't want to do it, lass, but it's a complicated situation. I don't think the people would mind an heir who was half Man, half Dwarf, but a half- _Elf_ , half Dwarf heir would not stand. The grudges between our people and the Elves run deep, and old prejudices are hard to get over, especially when it concerns a crown."

Balin gave my hand a squeeze. "Give it time. It's possible, in a generation or two, Kili's grandchildren or great-grandchildren might be considered part of the Royal Line, but for now, they have been made Lords and Ladies of the Court, and Thorin has been putting aside a bit of coin for each child. They can have either have a comfortable life in his Court, or start a business for themselves when they are grown…after they've been educated, of course."

I felt very relieved to hear that. "It means a great deal to me, knowing that the children will be provided for. I had worried about them, but I will be sure to thank Thorin for his generosity."

Looking over his shoulder, Balin leaned a little closer to whisper, "Truth is, lass, Thorin partially did it with you in mind. Oh, he does love Kili and his children, and would have done something for them anyway, but I know he was thinking of you, too."

My heart jumped a little at that. "Thank you, Balin," I whispered back.

The tour ended in the early afternoon, when Balin declared that he could not take us to the hotter work areas today. "The smiths and others of those crafts will have closed for the day," he said apologetically. "We can continue it tomorrow, or in the next few days, if you wish."

We agreed, and separated for an afternoon rest. But when I arrived in my rooms, I found Gwyn nervously standing in my parlor. "Forgive me, my lady," she said with a curtsey, "But Princess Dis heard you had ended your day early, and wishes for you to join her for afternoon tea, if you are not too tired?"

I _was_ tired, but I didn't want to risk upsetting Thorin's sister with a refusal. Ethelwen seemed to sense this, and stepped forward. "The lady will require a brief time to tidy herself and change," she said. "She will be ready in half an hour."

Gwyn curtseyed again, and ran off to deliver the message to the Princess. Meanwhile, I was caught up in Whirlwind Ethelwen, getting cleaned up, changed, and rejuvenated with a quick 15 minute nap before Gwyn arrived to escort me.

* * *

As I had seen upon my arrival at Erebor, Princess Dis was very unlike her brother in appearance.

With dirty blonde hair rather than dark, it was clear where Fili got his looks from. Dis also had a slight 'beard,' like all Dwarf women –it more resembled long sideburns, framing the jaw and coming just short of the chin. The hair was very fine, and appeared soft and silky, like the hair on her head, rather than coarse. The color also made the appearance of the beard not as obvious, especially since the Princess had lovely fair skin that complimented her sapphire-blue eyes.

' _Yup, I can see where her sons get their good looks_.' And I had to admit, Fili and Kili were very handsome Dwarves.

Housed in the Royal Wing, Princess Dis had some of the loveliest rooms I'd ever seen. Her walls were the grey stone of the Mountain, but they were covered in beautifully crafted tapestries that hung from jeweled hooks or nails driven into the walls. Furniture of the finest quality, built of wood but heavily cushioned for comfort, was strategically set about the rooms, ready for guests.

A sterling silver tea set was set out elegantly on a table, with tiered trays of food nearby. The air was scented with mint and citrus from the tea, with a faint hint of sugar from the frosted cakes.

Princess Dis welcomed me with open arms, a smile, and a plea that I sit down. "For you must have had a long day, walking with Balin," she said.

Gwyn, who was to wait on us, stepped forward when the princess waved at her, and began pouring tea. When we each had our cups filled and sweetened as we liked them, my hostess insisted that I call her by her name even as she passed me an empty plate.

"For I do hope we can be friends," she said. "My brother tells me you go by several names. Which may I use to address you?"

"My given name is Alyssa," I replied. "The Elves kindly bestowed upon me an Elf name, but I always ask that my friends call me Allie."

"Balin has called you Allie," Dis commented. "I shall address you with that, if you do not mind?"

I assured her I didn't, and everything pretty much went onwards from there.

Dis was just as straightforward as any other Dwarf, but she was also sweet. She asked about my friends and family in Rivendell, and about my travels so far around Middle Earth. Her questions were full of genuine curiosity, and she was always attentive to the answers I gave.

After an hour of chatting about ourselves, Dis went rather quiet, clearly lost in deep thought. I suspected she wanted to talk about something specific, but feared it might be awkward. While I appreciated her consideration about my feelings, I really did want her to just ask or say whatever was bothering her.

"Dis, it is clear something is troubling you," I said, setting my cup aside. "Now, please tell me what it is, so we can get back to our nice visit."

She set her own cup aside with a sigh. "You are right. Forgive me."

With her free hands, she reached out to take mine. "Allie, my brother has told me of his feelings for you, and I admit I wanted to see the kind of woman you are. I see now that you are exactly how he described you."

I felt myself blush as my head spun, imagining what kinds of praise Thorin had spun to put me in such a good light with his sister. ' _This is so embarrassing_!'

Dis chuckled, a sound that was good-natured and put my troubled feelings at ease. "You are a good woman, with a kind heart and a sound mind. And I find that I like you very much."

Her smile suddenly turned a little sad as she squeezed my fingers. "I also know what you've done for my youngest son and his wife. Kili told me how you took Tauriel under your wing, and helped them be together, so they could wed. I think it was also your influence that caused Thorin to provide a livelihood for them, and for the children. It is a debt I can never repay, for now my sons can meet without fear of drawing their King's anger. For that, I thank you."

I felt my cheeks flush, and not for the first time, I was speechless. Dis seemed to sense this, and swiftly gave me a big hug, her beard tickling me a little along my cheek. When she pulled back, she smiled broadly and gave my hands a squeeze.

"Now, you'd best go get some rest," she said, squeezing my hand in hers. "I look forward to seeing you at the next feast. I apologize for not attending before, as I wanted to spend time with my grandchildren while they are here. But we will all be there for the feast Thorin has planned in a few days, I promise."

She squeezed my hands again, a comforting gesture of friendship. "But before that, perhaps you can come for luncheon tomorrow? Kili and his family will be there, and Fili. I would like you there, too."

I smiled with genuine pleasure. "I would be happy to. I don't think I've seen Fili since my last visit; he must be quite busy, as Thorin's heir."

Dis swelled with motherly pride. "Yes, my brother has had Fili running all over, from Erebor to Dale and back again, learning all manner of things. It is good for him, to expand his horizons."

When I left, it was with a slightly heavier heart than when I had arrived. I hadn't really thought of what it would mean for Fili, if I had children with Thorin, and how it would affect the succession of Erebor's throne. For any child I had with Thorin would immediately take Fili's place as heir, and all Fili's work would be for nothing.

' _And how would Dis feel, if her eldest son was pushed aside after working and training so hard to become King_? _Would she resent me for it_?'

I'd never seen an angry Dwarf mother, and something told me that I definitely didn't want to.

Sighing, I returned to my rooms, where Ethelwen waited for me. Hopefully, she would be able to distract me from my thoughts, as they were beginning to turn rather depressing.

* * *

"Do you know how much of an idiot you've been?" Dis demanded of her brother.

Thorin winced. In many ways, she resembled their dearly departed mother, especially with her temper. Princess Lis, wife of Thrain, had been a strong spirit and an even stronger warrior, one who had given her life protecting Erebor from its enemies. In many ways, Dis took after her, particularly in looks and spirit.

Still, that did not give his little sister the right to lecture him thus.

When he did not answer her, Dis scowled even harder. "I admit, I had been skeptical when you told me of your feelings for Alyssa. I thought it a silly fancy for a young woman, one who would be easily dazzled by a King's title and riches. In that, I am glad I was wrong."

She set a goblet of wine on the table beside him and took her own seat. "She's a good person, one who is smart, kind, and wiser than most of her race. But you've been going about this all wrong, and with little thought for anyone but yourself. Have you even given thought to what she must think, and how she feels?"

He did not like that, but perhaps Dis was right. He was too bold, and too foolish in his actions. He had let his feelings run away from him, and so had put everything at risk.

"We can blame Dwarf customs for only a few of the things you've done wrong," Dis continued to lecture him. "However, I do remember my own husband being unusually forward and stubborn while courting me."

Thorin sighed and sat back in his chair. "It's like I can't help it," he admitted. "In my head, I know she is a person, with thoughts and feelings of her own, but there's another part of me that is as immovable as the Mountain. That part says that I need to move quickly, to win her and wed her as soon as I can, before someone else does. I don't know why that stubborn part tends to win, even when I struggle to think about things."

Dis smiled. "I think it is part of being a male Dwarf. Dwarf females number less than males, and many of us are unwilling to wed and surrender part of our freedom so easily. I can understand how you males must feel driven to succeed during courtship."

It was true. On most days, Thorin acted like any King did; he met with his advisors, signed important documents he had carefully read through, and listened carefully to petitioners who came to appeal for his aid and advice. Sometimes, he met with builders and craftspeople on the construction of new buildings or pathways. Merchants and traders came to see if he would be willing to sign deals with other realms, like Rohan and Gondor.

' _Fili often brings me word of what people are saying about me, and everyone agrees that I'm doing well as King. No one is dissatisfied with the prosperity I've created, though they do grumble about the taxes. The citizens of Erebor and Dale are well-fed, well-housed, and lead peaceful lives_.'

Their safety was due to his army's constant patrols of the borders, for Thorin firmly believed that the Orcs would one day return. Even now, his warriors were training hard, waiting for the day when another war was upon them.

By all accounts, Thorin was considered a fine, stable monarch who cared for not only his people, but for Men as well. He would not go so far as to call King Thranduil his friend, but at least they were allies and dealt well with one another, when they had to at all.

But whenever he thought of Alyssa, something inside Thorin's mind changed. A sort of possessive madness took over, and it was extremely difficult to suppress. Time and again he found himself wanting to aggressively court her, to shower her with gifts of jewels or land or wealth beyond anything the Elves could give her. He had even briefly considered the idea of presenting her with quarters fit for a queen, filled with silks, jewels, gold and expensive furnishings.

' _Lucky for me, Dis slapped me upside the head and told me not to do something so foolish_.' He gave his sister an affectionate look before turning back to his wine. ' _I can only imagine how Alyssa would have reacted to such a thing_.'

After a moment of quiet consideration, Thorin sighed. "I will move slowly," he declared. "I have invited her on a walk through the new area of the Mountain. I will speak to her then, and try to be reasonable."

"See that you do," Dis snapped, offering him a plate of pastries. "Honestly, brother, how much time have you truly spent with the girl? _Talk_ with her, get to know her, then decide what to do from there. And all the while, try to fight whatever it is that causes you to act so irrationally, for both your sakes."

She was right, of course, though he would not admit it out loud.

"Goodnight, dear sister," he said, rising to his feet. He then went and pressed a loving kiss to her cheek. "I will let you know how things went as soon as I am able."

Dis rolled her eyes. "Whether things go right or poorly, I will know long before you cross my doorstep," she retorted with a playful smile. "You know how fast gossip travels, especially when it's regarding a King."

Muttering curses in Dwarf, Thorin left her room.

* * *

AN: I know, people are against the Allie/Thorin romance; you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next. In the meantime, please review. Thanks.


	43. A Walk in a Garden

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

* * *

I know, everyone's tired of Thorin and his vain attempts with Allie. I promise, she will be in Erebor for a few more chapters, and then she's off to Rivendell.

Please, bear with me, because the whole thing with Thorin wraps up soon. Thanks.

* * *

 **Chapter 43: A Walk in a Garden :**

I woke the next morning to find a note from Thorin waiting for me.

As I nervously opened the envelope, Ethelwen brought me breakfast in bed. She then proceeded to wait next to me, closely watching my facial expressions for any hint that something might be wrong.

The note was actually a sort of follow-up to his invitation for a walk. He asked that I join him after breakfast with whomever I would like accompanying me.

While I ate my morning meal, I thought carefully about who to take on the walk. Gandalf and Ethelwen were both givens, but it was also probably a good idea to invite Glorfindel, too.

' _If I don't, he'll be storming through the Mountain, and that would end very badly for anyone who crossed him when he's already in a bad mood_.'

"My friend," I said to the hovering Ethelwen, "Would you please go to Gandalf and Lord Glorfindel, asking them to join me this morning, after breakfast? King Thorin has invited us on a walk, and I think it would be best if they, as well as you, accompanied me."

She gave a quick curtsy and rushed out the door, leaving me to my meal in peace. I had just finished when she returned with replies from the others.

"Mithrandir and Lord Glorfindel will be happy to join you on your walk with the King," she state. "Now, we must dress you for the occasion."

She chose a deep violet outfit of breeches and tunic, with a lavender shirt and brown boots. Ethelwen wove gold and purple ribbons through my hair, which was elegantly twisted and pulled back into a braid that rested atop a wave of loose hair.

"I wish you would wear a circlet or hairpiece of some sort," Ethelwen muttered. "Perhaps a hairclip or two, to hold it in place?"

I sat while she put in two simple clips of silver etched with gold Elven designs. Finally, I was declared ready for my walk with the King of Erebor.

* * *

Gwyn escorted us through the halls and caverns, to where everyone was waiting. Gandalf had left his hat off, but still carried his staff. Beside him was Glorfindel, who had a thunderous look on his face, and much to my surprise, Balin and Dis were joining us.

Everyone was dressed casually and comfortably, a welcome sight. I was glad for a quiet, casual gathering that didn't involve grand entertainments or feasts.

The only ornamentation worn was by Thorin, who bore a thick band of gold on his head set with sapphires that matched his deep blue eyes. Those blue orbs lit up when they saw me, but I noticed that he was doing everything possible to remain calm and collected as he took my hand in greeting.

With the way he had been acting when I had previously visited, and the looks I had received since arriving, I was surprised at how gentlemanly Thorin was acting. His kiss to my hand was soft and gentle, as was his touch. Had his feelings somehow changed overnight? If so, what had caused it?

"Please follow me, my lady," Thorin politely requested, my hand still in his. "I hope you will be pleased with the newest addition to my realm."

Glorfindel was clearly unhappy with this, but could say nothing without looking rude. Gandalf, meanwhile, very carefully maneuvered his way to the Elf Lord's side and began chatting in Elvish, effectively distracting him as our group moved forward.

The enclosed walkway Thorin led us through was wide enough for four people –easily eight feet in height, making it so even the tallest Elf could walk through without fearing a concussion. The archway over the top of the entry was elegantly decorated in Dwarf designs, and the pillars on either side had carvings of flowering vines and leaves so detailed, they looked real. I was very impressed, but those were nothing compared to the huge cavern we walked into.

We turned a corner, and there, spread out before us, was the most impressive garden I had ever seen.

The entire space seemed to be filled with sunshine, though only a small amount was coming in various holes cut into the rock above. It was then that I realized the walls were covered in golden brown tiles and stones, perfectly cut to warmly reflect the sunlight.

The paths winding through the flowerbeds were of different colored stones set carefully together, creating a smooth, soothing walk throughout the huge space. The cavern itself was about the size of a concert arena back home, and even included an open area where a stage for musicians could be set up. I also noticed a few select areas where stalls for food or trinkets could be installed. It really was like a public park, and I could easily imagine courting couples, families, and even artists walking around, enjoying the views around them and basking the peace it brought on.

' _Thorin must have a spectacular group of crafts folk and gardeners_ ,' I thought, my head spinning at the beauty of the flowers and plants before me. ' _Look at how the leaves shine_! _For plants growing indoors, they are so healthy_!'

"It's lovely," I softly commented to Thorin, admiring a green bush with tiny purple flowers I had never seen before.

He chuckled and gently squeezed the hand he still held, nodding pointedly towards a rose bush. "Look."

As I leaned in to examine the plant, I gasped. Each flower petal and leaf was an exquisitely cut gemstone, in a metal setting!

"The flowers can be slipped out of the main branches of the plants, and moved to a different one," Thorin explained, smiling at the shocked expression on my face. "With different colors and sizes, we can create countless combinations on the flower bushes."

"Incredible," I whispered. "Each plant looks so real, I expect them to give off a fragrance."

They really did look real, at least from a distance. When you examined them closer, you clearly saw the emeralds of the leaves, or the many different sized jewels that made up the flower petals. I saw pinks, reds, yellow, and orange of various shades, as well as blue and purple, all scattered about in a dazzling array of plant art.

"Your craftspeople are incredibly skilled," I marveled, gently tracing the petal of a yellow-and-orange rose set in silver. "Where did you ever find so many gems? And how many have been working on this? It must have taken ages to plan this, and _years_ to get it done!"

Thorin chuckled and gently tugged at my hand, indicating that he wanted to lead me further into the garden. "Most of it has been done by apprentices who are on the verge of becoming masters, though many of the master craftspeople have added their work here as well. It has kept their skills honed and their minds sharp."

He motioned towards a corner, where a small, perfectly crafted willow tree stood –a beautiful, shimmering waterfall of green and brown glittering gems, set in _mithril_ branches which sprouted from a solid _mithril_ trunk.

"I built this place so that my people, as well as those of Dale, had a place to go during the long winter months," Thorin explained. "As I said, the flowers can be slipped out and rearranged to make the plants and garden more interesting. There are guards hidden about, for safety and to prevent theft. My sister will be the one in charge of the arrangements, as well as any festivals or gatherings that might be held here."

Behind me, I heard Ethelwen, Gandalf and Glorfindel exclaiming in delight as they gazed about the cavern. I, too, appreciated the beauty and the years it must have taken to complete it, but I couldn't help but wonder at the cost of it all.

I tentatively mentioned it to Thorin, and he was more than happy to oblige me with an answer. "The gems are stones that were rejected from other projects, or are refuse from stones that were cut down. The metal is the same: scraps and shavings from previous projects, or pieces that were broken and could not be saved. Also, the veins of metals run very deep, and were not difficult to obtain."

For a while, we walked quietly along the paths, admiring the glittering displays of Erebor's wealth and skills. All throughout, Thorin kept a gentle hold on my hand, like a gentleman. There was no sign of courtship of any kind, which I think is what kept Glorfindel in a fairly rational and calm mood.

Eventually, we came to a lovely gazebo, and it was there that Thorin politely asked if he might have a private word with me. "We will be in sight of your guardian and friends, and I swear to behave as I ought to," he said, looking pointedly at the hovering blonde Elf Lord behind us.

I called Ethelwen over and asked that she keep the others at a distance. Of course, I knew that my Elf friends could hear what we were saying, since their sense of hearing was superior, but I don't think Thorin knew that.

She agreed to my request, and managed to keep a reluctant Glorfindel back as he threw a glare our way. I simply gave him a reassuring smile and a nod as Thorin escorted me to a seat in the gazebo.

There were a few moments of silence as Thorin and I awkwardly sat facing one another. Abruptly, Thorin stood up and began to pace, the sound of his footsteps filling the silence that stretched out between us.

Finally, he stopped and stood staring out at the gardens around us. "Allie, I would like to apologize for my previous behaviors," he said, clasping his hands behind him. "I believe I told you how aggressively straightforward Dwarf courtship can be. However, I did not speak of the sort of madness that comes over a male Dwarf during that time."

He turned to face me, though his eyes remained on the floor. "I did not know about the feelings that would come with the courtship, for I have never pursued a female before. But that is no excuse for my actions and behavior. If I have offended you and your kin in any way, I pray you can forgive me for it."

This was so unexpected, I didn't know what to say. I merely sat there in silence, as Thorin continued to speak. "I can assure you that my feelings for you are quite real. I know that Dwarves are not as refined and elegant as the Elves, but if you accept my suit, I swear I would love and cherish you the best I can during our time together."

As I watched his face, I knew he had spoken honestly, and I respected him for it.

"Will you sit?" I asked, motioning to a seat next to me. He seemed surprised at the offer, but accepted it readily. "I admit, I have been both flattered and flustered by your acts in the past. I did not seek your affections, and am unsure as to how I was able to attract them in such a way."

He attempted to speak, but stopped when I put a hand on his arm. "I also admit that I do wish for a husband and a family. But Thorin, I do not know if marriage to you is the answer for both of us."

I shifted a little in my seat. "The Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien possesses great powers, both in magic and of the mind. When I visited her realm, I looked into a magical object, and there I saw a vision of one who I know will be my husband. I fear that I do not yet know who it is, or when we will meet, but the vague form I saw was not yours."

Thorin breathed sharply in, but my hand on his arm kept him from leaving. "I do have great affection for you, but it is that of a love for a good and dear friend. I worry for you as a friend would, and feel great pain when you are unhappy or angry. I can promise you here and now that I am, and shall always be, your true friend and supporter.

"But as your friend, I also do not want you to feel as though you are 'second best,' particularly when it comes to marriage. I would never want you to feel that I am withholding affection from you because of the love I will meet in the future."

As I spoke, I carefully watched his face, wondering if or when he might lash out in anger. If what he had said was true, and the courtship 'madness' of his people emerged, I would have to be ready to defend myself.

Surprisingly, Thorin said nothing. He merely sat there, waiting for me to continue. I didn't know if that was a good sign or not, but I very much hoped that he was listening to what I was saying.

"And Thorin, I must consider what will happen to any child I could have with you, once you are gone. I would truly love my children; I know that unquestioningly. But I do not think I could bear it when my child begins to age and die, while I would be here, unaged. It would break my heart, and I am sure you do not wish for that to happen."

Thorin remained quiet for some time, clearly thinking about what I had said. Meanwhile, I saw my friends keeping a safe distance, while trying to keep Glorfindel from interrupting.

A good five or ten minutes passed before Thorin spoke again.

"I would be the first to say that life is full of hardships, including sadness and death, and pain. Not even the Elves are free of death, though it is rare for them. No one truly knows what the future holds, which is why experiencing life in the present is also important."

He sighed and looked at the hand I still rested on his arm. "The news you have told me, of a future True Love, is hurtful. And yet, I still care for you in spite of that."

Again, he sighed, his free hand coming to rest on mine. "This truly pains my heart, Alyssa. I wish nothing more than to wed you. And yet, I do not wish to put your future happiness in jeopardy."

He gently squeezed my hand. "My only comfort will be that you will find your love, and your joy, as you deserve."

I immediately felt overcome with guilt and sadness. Thorin had been so good to me, so kind and welcoming not only to me, but also my friends. And this was how I repaid him. I could feel my heart breaking even as his did.

"Is there truly no one here in Erebor, or another Dwarf kingdom, that you feel would better suit you as a queen?" I asked. "Surely there must be someone. I cannot bear the thought of you being alone and miserable, all because of me."

He actually chuckled a little as he continued holding my hand. "You must think me quite fickle, if you believe I can find another so quickly. No, dear Alyssa, there will be no replacing you. But I do hope we may at least be friends, and that you will continue to visit me and my realm often in the future."

I felt him squeeze my hand again, before releasing it. The sadness on his face was obvious to me, but he was quick to hide it behind a small smile. "Come, let us rejoin the others, before your guardian begins to think the worst and decides to declare war on me."

As Thorin escorted me back, I saw the relief on Glorfindel's face, and knew that he'd overheard our conversation. He had probably been ready to haul me off as soon as he heard Thorin's attempt to court me seriously, but Gandalf had probably held him back. My wizard friend clearly had more faith in me than my overprotective guardian did.

Ethelwen only had to look at me briefly, and she knew how upset I was. She also knew me well enough that I would want to put on a cheerful expression and carry on, not letting anyone know how I truly felt.

She was a wonderful friend that way.

The rest of our walk was, for the most part, pleasant, with Thorin and Dis chatting on and on about the various plants and flowers that had been created for the garden. However, I couldn't keep my mind focused on their words, though I kept a polite smile on my face.

Gandalf seemed to sense my distress, for he somehow managed to maneuver his way to my side and tuck one of my hands into his elbow. The two of us fell back a little, as Ethelwen made herself the focus of our Dwarf hosts' attention. Since she was genuinely interested in everything to do with the garden, it was no trouble allowing her to be a distraction.

Ever-so-subtly, Gandalf made sure that the two of us were left behind by the others. Balin seemed to want to linger, but a look from Gandalf signaled that it was best if he let us be.

When he felt us far enough away from the others, Gandalf gently squeezed my hand in his and whispered, "Are you alright, my dear? Your spirits are quite low, and I noticed that Thorin seemed the same way. Has something happened?"

I was quiet a moment as I struggled to keep myself together. If I broke down crying now, I probably wouldn't be able to stop. "I told him the truth, Gandalf," I whispered. "I told him what I learned from Galadriel's Mirror, about a future love, and my worries of what could happen should he and I wed."

Swallowing hard, I managed to say, "I told him that a union between us would not be possible, and that I felt it would be unwise."

The wizard was quiet for a moment, as though he were absorbing what I just said. "Then you did the right thing," Gandalf finally declared, startling me a little. "It was a talk you both needed to have. And I have full faith in your decision."

The large, rough hand that clasped mine squeezed it again, gently but firmly. "I know it hurts the both of you right now, but you are both strong." He released my hand and instead draped an arm around my shoulders in a hug. "You may take comfort in the fact that you will find your heart's desire in the future. And I will do what I can to assist Thorin with his heartache, perhaps by finding him a bride in one of the Dwarf kingdoms…if his sister doesn't find him one first."

I had to smile at the thought of Dis playing matchmaker. "He does deserve to be happy, Gandalf. I want what's best for him, even if it isn't with me in his life."

"Oh, I think you will always be part of his life, Allie," Gandalf said, giving me another half-hug. "He will never forget you, and will likely always wonder what _you_ would want him to do, should he find himself trying to make a tough choice."

"I want to remain friends with him, Gandalf," I admitted. "I don't want to lose that. I want to be able to come see how he is doing, and to visit my friends here, without anger or too much awkwardness between us."

He nodded his understanding. "But it must be clear that you are here as a friend, and nothing more. I will speak with Lord Glorfindel, and with Balin, to see what might be done."

With Gandalf willing to help and advise me, I felt a little better. I truly was lucky in my friends.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Thorin sat back in his chair and drank deeply from the goblet in his hands. The cider was a good choice; he dreaded what would happen if he started drinking wine or ale habitually. Dwarves may love their ale, but he knew a King who loved his drink too much would doom his kingdom to ruin.

"Well, that certainly went worse than I expected in some ways, but better in others," Dis said, offering him a plate of tasty tidbits, fresh from the palace kitchens. "I am glad you decided not to hold a dinner with them tonight. Things will be awkward enough at the feast tomorrow evening."

Thorin did not relish the idea of the feast, but it was too late to cancel it. Besides, it was in Alyssa's honor, and he still felt she deserved to be honored. ' _After all, she was honest with me about her future, and her worries_.'

An arm crossed his vision as Dis gently lay a hand on his. "Brother, I am sorry she does not return your feelings," she said, her voice soft and kind. "But better that you know now, rather than later. Her heart is a kind and generous one –had you proposed again, she might have felt obligated to accept you, either out of sympathy or another emotion altogether. But it would not have been love, and after you wedded, whatever faint amount of feeling she might have for you might turn towards anger and resentment, and no marriage can flourish that way."

Curse it; she was right, but it wasn't something he wanted to hear right now.

"I still care very much for her, sister," Thorin admitted. "My head agrees with you, but my heart feels heavier than the Mountain itself."

He saw the spark in her blue eyes, and groaned. "Do _not_ think to play matchmaker for me soon, Dis. You know I am not going to heal from this quickly."

She sighed. "I know. But I want to see you settled down, with someone who loves you and can give you children to love and dote on, the way you did with my boys."

Yes, Thorin wanted that, too. But the heart does not heal overnight; he needed time to calm his emotions and gather his thoughts together.

' _But while she is here, I will relish my time with Alyssa_ ,' he swore to himself. ' _I will restrain myself, and treat her respectfully, as she deserves_.'

He was very thankful he had not frightened her off, and that she seemed willing to remain friends. If he could not have her as a wife and queen, then he at least had the hope that she would return often to Erebor. Her presence was like a balm to his spirits, and he truly did enjoy her company.

Taking a deep breath, Thorin took a drink from his cup. ' _I must be calm and smart about this. If I am to keep Alyssa's friendship, and her visits to my kingdom, I need to think things through and act properly towards her._ '

It would be difficult, trying to be merely her friend. But if he could not have her love, he would accept her friendship.

* * *

AN: Review?


	44. Girls' Day Out

AN: Still don't own _**Lord of the Rings,**_ or anything from _**The Hobbit**_.

* * *

I apologize for not updating sooner. I was recently laid off from my job, and feeling too depressed to write, much less post anything.

However, even though I'm slowly getting back into my writing, there will probably be much longer gaps between updates, as searching for employment will be my first priority. But I will try and post when I can.

Thanks for understanding, and please don't forget to review.

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Girls' Day Out :**

The day after our walk in the magnificent garden, Thorin and I did our best to avoid one another. I think it was to spare the other's feelings, and prevent any awkwardness between us.

However, a feast was held the very next night, and I couldn't help but notice that Thorin was quite subdued. I felt terrible, as though I were robbing him of a pleasant evening, but it couldn't be helped.

To my surprise, Thorin had invited Bard and his family, as well as Dale's entire city council, including their wives.

Having fellow humans around was different, but since Bard and his family were seated at the high table, it was great fun. Bard took the opportunity to talk with Balin and Thorin about the newest additions to the trade agreements, with Gandalf and Glorfindel occasionally adding to the conversation.

Meanwhile, on my side of the table, Sigrid and Tilda happily chatted to me, Dis and Ethelwen about their dress shop.

"I hope you'll come see it, Allie," Tilda said. "There's some new fabric I want to show you, and I would like to know what sort of Elven styles can be adapted for wear in Dale."

Ethelwen looked as surprised as I felt. "Do the women of Dale enjoy wearing Elven fashions?" she asked, setting down her wine cup. "I thought they would consider us too grand to model their own gowns after."

Sigrid nodded. "They do, in a way. But if we change it enough, it will still be everything they want."

I gave a small smile of amusement. "And what _do_ they want?"

Tilda smirked. "In their daily dress, they want something practical and hardy, of course! But for festivals and special occasions, they want subtle elegance. That's what we provide. We use the beautiful fabrics that come from Mirkwood and our own best weavers, and make the dresses women wear to dances, or parties like this one."

Bard's youngest waved a hand at the large room around us. "We even have some of the councilmen's wives asking for our dresses, either for themselves or their daughters. There are even rumors that one or two want us to do wedding gowns!"

Sigrid rolled her eyes. "Tilly is getting ahead of herself. It's only a rumor, nothing more. But we are rather busy, and we would love to have the both of you visit the shop."

Since there was nothing Ethelwen loved more than clothing, it wasn't hard to accept the invitation. Besides, it would get me away from the Mountain and Thorin for a day.

"We would love to come visit you," I said, genuinely thrilled at the idea.

The joyful smiles on Sigrid and Tilda's faces nearly outshone the sun.

* * *

Of course, the males of our group had no interest in going to a dress shop, so it was just us girls who went. I had also taken the liberty of inviting Dis and Tauriel, and both had gladly accepted. The look of excitement on poor Tauriel's face told me how much she needed a day away from the little ones.

Today, the sky around Dale and Erebor was clear, but I could see clouds on the horizon, dark and heavy with rain. I considered canceling the visit, but figured that if we ended up caught by a storm, there had to be an inn to stay at for the night.

"I brought our lighter cloaks, the ones made for rainfall," Ethelwen whispered to me in Elvish, green eyes twinkling as she looked at me. "Gwyn noticed the change in weather early this morning, and told me, so that I could prepare."

Today, we had dressed casually and comfortably, but of us all, Tauriel seemed the happiest, her face a mixture of excitement and quiet bliss. When I asked who was helping Kili with the children, her smile was only a _little_ sly.

"Fili kindly offered to help, and Gwyn promised to check on them, to make sure everything was alright," Tauriel replied, smiling as Dis let out a chuckle.

The Dwarf princess gave her daughter-in-law a fond look. "It will make Kili appreciate you more," she replied, eyes dancing in good humor. "And Gwyn is a good lass; smart and dependable."

In spite of her words, I had the nagging feeling that Dis had an alternative motive at having Fili help with his niece and nephew. I highly suspected it was also to press upon him the importance of having a wife and family of his own, especially since he was heir to Thorin's throne.

' _Trying to jump-start his paternal instincts, which might make him more protective and willing to work hard, for the sake of his people_.'

It was rather sneaky of Dis, but there was a great deal of pressure on royals when it came to succession, so I really couldn't blame her. Especially since I had refused her brother's marriage offers.

The ride was pleasantly cool as we sat chattering and giggling in a way only a group of females could as we talked about 'girly' things. Tauriel wanted to know about the hairstyles we had seen in Mirkwood, a topic Ethelwen was more than happy to partake in.

I had Dis riding beside me, and she inquired at my relationship with Sigrid and Tilda. She seemed genuinely interested as I told her how we had met, and expressed her curiosity about the gowns the girls produced.

"For I've noticed the wives of councilmen wearing a new style I had never seen before, and wondered where they had come from," Dis said, grinning broadly at my surprised expression. "In spite of the animosity between Elves and Dwarves, I do admire the way those two young ladies are able to bring the styles of Elves and Men together."

"I'm sure they will be quite flattered at your praise," I said, returning her smile. "I think our opinions mean far more to them than anyone else's."

Much to my relief, the only one meeting us was Bain, who stood at the entry gates with a broad grin on his face. As soon as we halted, Bain offered Shan an apple, and asked us to follow him to the corral inside the walls. There, we let our horses loose, to their joy; they had seen the oats and carrots being offered by a few horse-lovers, and were more than happy to be spoiled.

"My sisters asked that I lead you to their shop," Bain said, offering me his arm. "I think they spend half the night pulling out their finest gowns and materials to show you."

In any other human city, I would have been worried about what part of town the shop was located in. Luckily, Dale had been built up quite well over the years, and everything was new, so there was no 'good' part or 'bad' part.

The girls' shop was in a section of town dedicated to the garment trade. There were weavers, thread makers, seamstresses, and other dressmaker shops, but only their store seemed to have a mob in front of it. I attributed the insanity to their skills, but as soon as I was spotted, the women began to make way, most of them dipping into curtsies as they moved. The doorway showed Sigrid trying to prevent the women from entering, though I couldn't understand why she wanted to keep customers _out_.

"There you are!" she greeted me, a strained smile on her face. "I'm afraid word spread of your arrival, and everyone has been wondering who might be accompanying you."

Sigrid caught sight of Dis, and dipped into a curtsey. "Princess, we are honored by your visit," she said. "Please, come in. We have a great deal to show you."

Dis and I exchanged a brief look before going inside, the rest of our group trailing close behind. The women gathered outside did not move past the doorstep, their eyes focused on every move we made.

"Goodness, what a crush," I whispered to Tilda when she came to greet me. "I had no idea you were so busy!"

She actually giggled. "They aren't here for _us_ , Allie. They're here for you and your friends. After all, it's not every day the King's Sister comes into Dale, and you are well-known for helping create our town's cider businesses. Many people would still be without work if you hadn't gotten the Elf and Dwarf Kings to cooperate."

I didn't get the chance to respond, for at that moment, Sigrid asked us to sit in a set of carefully arranged chairs. The shop was not large, but it wasn't tiny either. There were no tables, leaving the floor wide open to accommodate us. Glancing upwards, I saw several wood rods set in the fairly tall ceiling, and fabric curtains hanging from hooks. It reminded me of fitting rooms back home, and I quickly realized that was what this was. The building wasn't large enough to designate permanent fitting spaces, so the girls had created temporary ones that could be made whenever necessary. It was brilliant, and I said so.

Sigrid blushed slightly as Tilda rushed into the back room. "It was Bain's idea, actually. Papa had said a larger space would cost a fortune, and our brother suggested temporary walls. I had thought about wooden screens, but they are heavy and clumsy. Bain said old drapes or fabrics would work much better, and the hooks make it easier to pull them down for the washerwomen to clean."

Then Tilda entered the room with a folding table, while Sigrid vanished into the back, returning with an armload of gowns. I smiled as the ladies of my group leaned forward, eager for the fun to begin.

* * *

"That was wonderful," Ethelwen said, smiling broadly as we headed out the door.

Dis, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement, matched her smile with one of her own. "I had not expected to enjoy myself so much, but I did."

It certainly helped that Tilda and Sigrid had just begun a line of Dwarf-human fashions, for those who wanted a more humble sense of style. The mingling of Elvish elegance and human fashions had thus far appealed to many of the women in Dale. However, the Dwarves currently had no interest in getting their clothing made by anyone outside, so the girls had kept to what they knew would sell.

However, now they wanted to appeal to a larger group, so they had taken to mixing human and Dwarf styles, for both sexes, to try and attract those of Erebor.

With Dis as part of my group, Tilda had joyfully displayed the outfits they had created in Dwarf sizes. There were a few dresses, but also breeches, shirts, vests, and a couple light cloaks in attractive, muted colors.

"Erebor gets shipments of Dale's materials, but our seamstresses usually craft in only Dwarf styles," Dis had told them. "I must admit, I like what you've done, and would be more than happy to buy some of my wardrobe from you."

Sigrid and Tilda were surprised, but more than willing to take her on as a customer. After all, only a fool would turn down a princess, particularly one who lived next door.

Tauriel also looked happy, probably because Dis had offered to pay for a new wardrobe for her. Ethelwen also offered to make a few things for her (speaking softly in Elvish, to avoid insulting our friends), which I'm sure Tauriel appreciated. She probably had very few things in the Elven styles, to avoid making her stand out in Erebor.

"I do not mean to be insulting," Ethelwen had whispered softly to her, while Dis was chatting with Tilda, "But the style of the Dwarves do not suit your size or your frame. I can modify some of your clothing before we leave Erebor for home, if you would like?"

Of course, Tauriel accepted, and was in a fine mood as we headed out to find a place for lunch. Although all of us were emptyhanded, it was not because we hadn't bought anything –it was because we had simply bought too much to carry. A couple delivery men would take everything over to the Mountain today, and it would all undoubtedly be in our rooms by the time we returned.

The women who had crowded outside the shop were now flooding the inside, loudly pressing my young friends to sell them exactly what my friends and I had bought. I had hoped that Tilda and Sigrid would join us for lunch, but that was clearly out of the question, at least for today.

Our stomachs growling, my companions and I headed for a large tavern that had outdoor seating, and sat down. The owner was thrilled to have such 'illustrious guests,' as he put it, and recited a rather impressive menu to us. I didn't think they had half of what he offered, so I kept my request small and ordered their lamb stew.

The others kept their meals simple as well. For all that the owner had offered things like fine cuts of beef and roasted wild birds, my friends had roasted ham, chicken and potatoes, or the lamb stew.

As we ate, Tauriel kept us entertained us with tales of her children. It seemed that Kili considered their son a genius, since the toddler was running around yelling words in both the Common Tongue and the Dwarf language.

"It takes everything I have to keep Kili from teaching little Thorin Dwarf curse words and insults," she said with a sigh. "I want to teach the children Elvish, but I'm hesitant, as it might make it more difficult for them to be accepted in Erebor."

The sadness and frustration on her face was a stab to the heart. She clearly loved her children, and wanted what was best for them, but with their mixed parentage, life was going to be very difficult for the entire family.

"You should teach them both cultures, while they are young and able to learn quickly," I advised, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "They deserve to know about where their father _and_ their mother came from."

Tauriel only gave the tiniest of glances towards her mother-in-law, and I knew she was worried who she might offend. I don't think she was afraid of Dis –in all likelihood, Tauriel wanted to make Kili happy by getting along with his mother.

"She is right, my dear," Dis said, surprising everyone. "Both little Thorin and Amareth are very unique. Never before have there been half-Elven, half-Dwarf children, which makes theirs an unusual upbringing. The road will be long and difficult, but with you and my son as parents, I have no doubt they will grow up very well indeed."

It was the perfect thing to say. The smiles exchanged between the Dwarf Princess and Elf Maiden were that of two mothers sharing a special moment, and I felt honored to be there to see it.

After we finished lunch, we decided to take a walk through the town. Dis chose to walk next to me, while Tauriel and Ethelwen conversed happily in Elvish about everything and anything they could think of.

"Allie," Dis whispered, stepping a little closer. "I know this might be a sensitive topic, and probably best spoken of in private, but I wanted to apologize for my brother's behavior towards you. I also wanted to say that he told me why you will not be joining our family, and that I understand. But I also hope that we can still be friends, and that you will continue to visit us for many years into the future."

Yup, that was something best talked about in private, but I had a feeling Dis wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings between us.

"Of course we can be friends," I declared, patting her gently on the shoulder. "I like you and Thorin and your people very much. I would like to come back to visit, if only to see your adorable grandchildren."

She chuckled. "Thank you. You may not be wedding my brother, but I do consider you a sister of a sort. It is a joy having you here."

At that point, as though our conversation topic had guided us, we reached the area of town where toys and other children's items were crafted and sold, much to our delight. I was especially eager to get little Thorin and Amareth something to play with, and Tauriel was kind enough to let me.

"I would say they are already quite spoiled, but my son is rough with his toys, and often wears them out or breaks them," Tauriel said with a sigh. "Stuffed animals in particular don't last long. I don't know why."

I was more than happy to buy several stuffed animals for both children, as well as a few pieces of clothing. Dis was tempted to do the same, but admitted to having bought far too many gifts for her grandchildren already.

For me, buying baby toys and clothes as gifts was something I had enjoyed back home, if only because everything was so tiny and cute. In Middle Earth, it was harder to buy these things, since every piece was handmade and took a while to make.

' _I would like to see baby and children's things made by Elves_ ,' I thought to myself, as Tauriel struggled to decide between getting a stuffed horse or a stuffed bear for her son.

I had seen no babies or children in any of the Elven realms. Estel had been well out of toddler-hood when I arrived in Rivendell, and even though his outfits had been cute, they hadn't been 'baby cute.'

And I admit, I was still very unfamiliar with the way Elves bore children, and hadn't bothered to ask Lord Elrond or Ethelwen, out of sheer embarrassment. Sex education back on Earth was awkward enough to sit through –learning about another race's was bound to be as uncomfortable!

I was just switching my thoughts over to what sort of gift to buy Estel when Bain appeared with his sisters, all of them with shy smiles on their faces.

"Father was wondering if you would all like to come to supper at our home this evening," Tilda excitedly informed us. "But you have other plans, we would be happy to have you another night."

Tauriel shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "I must return home to my husband," she explained, her tone apologetic, as she looked around at us.

Dis sighed. "I'm afraid I must return as well. Fili was to have several important meetings today, and I wish to be informed as to what their outcomes were. Allie? What of you?"

Ethelwen and I exchanged glances. It was mid-afternoon, but I was rather tired. Somehow, with her unique observational skills, Ethelwen seemed to sense that, and declared that we should return to Erebor as well.

"But we will be happy to return in a few days," I assured them. "I will send a message when I know I have a free day."

The girls looked disappointed, but I think Bain was happy to not have to get dressed up in his finest clothing tonight, his sisters pestering him on what to wear and to clean himself up for visitors.

We all bid farewell to our friends of Dale, and Bain led us back to the corral where the horses were waiting, saddled and everything. "A lad in a delivery wagon left some time ago, with the purchases you made at my sisters' shop," Bain explained as I slid into Shan's saddle. "Everything should have arrived there by now."

"Thank you," I said, smiling as Shan reached back and lipped the young man's hair. "My mount thanks you, too."

Bain gave a laugh and patted Shan firmly on the shoulder. "I don't suppose you'd consider breeding him, my lady? He'd make some fine foals, this one would."

I honestly hadn't thought about it, but I didn't think Lord Elrond would approve of my doing so without his permission.

When I mentioned this, Bain blurt out, "Oh, please don't trouble his lordship with such a silly thing. I was just wondering aloud. Horses are a fancy of mine."

"Meluir, we must go," Ethelwen called in Elvish.

I smiled at the young man beside me. "It's no trouble, Bain. I'm more than happy to include it in my next letter home. If he replies before I leave Erebor, I will let you know his decision."

With a final wave, Shan and I trotted up the road to catch up with our companions.

* * *

AN: I thought a nice afternoon out with friends would be a fun chapter to have, especially after all that Allie has been through with Thorin.

Review?


End file.
